The Place where I belong
by jesphoenix05
Summary: AU Tokio Takagi is a wandering wolf alone in the year 2000. A beautiful girl on the inside and out but with no home looking for a place to call her own...Stargate Xover! companion to the story Think of Me.
1. David vs Goliath

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1

The episode used for Stargate is "Hathor" from season one!

* * *

**Chapter 1: David vs. Goliath…**

* * *

Tokio gave herself one last look in the mirror and adjusted her uniform until she was satisfied that it was perfect. She smiled in deep satisfaction…

"I have the best damn job in the world!" she declared gleefully at her reflection not even the large bruise on the left side of her face or the smaller ones on her neck bothered her. They were her badge of honor! With a spring in her step she left her apartment on her way to Cheyenne Mountain…

Dr. Tokio Takagi – one of the rising stars in neuro-surgery – is a medical officer in the employ of the United States air force. Currently she works in a top secret facility near Colorado Springs called Stargate Command. Even though she could go anywhere she wanted and could demand whatever salary she desired she would not trade this job for all the money in the world!

"Especially today!" she thought gleefully on her way to work. She let her mind drift to the past few days and the arrival of that Egyptian sarcophagus that would spark her greatest adventure so far…

* * *

Her morning had started like all the others. She got into her uniform and left her apartment on her way to the SGC because she would be assisting Dr. Frasier this week in the infirmary. As the marine at the gate checked her id and waved her in she marveled as she had every morning for the past 5 months at how deceptive the plain appearance of the secret base was. The potential for great adventure it contained within was nothing short of amazing. The only thing that disappointed her was that she hadn't had a chance to go through the Stargate and step into her own adventure yet…

"Oh well! One of these days maybe!" she reassured herself as she walked down the hall to the elevator on her way to the infirmary. A couple of marines got on the elevator on her way down and as they greeted her she wondered way their stares seemed more invasive than was normal for them. She responded to their greeting stone faced and formal then exited the elevator as quickly as possible.

She greeted more airman and marines along the way and all of them leered at her in a way she was not accustomed to seeing military men look at her. It made her suddenly self-conscious and wary so she picked up the pace. She turned a corner and found the corridor empty except for Dr. Jackson and a beautiful woman in a regal looking red and gold dress. She stepped aside as Dr. Jackson passed by without so much as a "Good Morning" to her and watched perplexed as he just continued to listen to the woman with a dreamy look on his face.

'Well he looks smitten,' she thought a bit annoyed frowning at Daniel's retreating form. Daniel was always very social and he always stopped to talk to her. A lot of their conversations of course were about Tokio's research into how the goa'uld parasite connects to the host. After all Daniel's main interest was to save his wife Shaarai and his brother in law Skaara. It bothered her that he hadn't even looked at her as he passed by. She wondered if there was something wrong.

"Is there a problem doctor?" asked a gruff businesslike voice behind her. She started a bit and turned. Her frown disappeared and it was replaced by her usual polite smile. The man in front of her was Capt. Hajime S. Davila a marine corp. officer that had been assigned to the SGC when regular gate operations first began six months ago.

"No! Um…Good Morning captain!" she greeted as casually as she could. Now Tokio was usually a discreet woman who was rarely ever impressed by good looking men. She had unfortunately met just too many out there that had left her with a bad impression. Instead she had dedicated her every waking minute to her studies and her job. She had taught herself the philosophy "romantic relationships are a waste of time!" and it had served her well in the past but for some reason standing in front of Capt. Davila made her wonder if it was really such a good policy.

"Good Morning doctor," he replied tersely. However even though Mr. Davila could make her heart skip a beat with just a word _he_ hardly knew she was alive! It was probably why she liked him physical beauty didn't seem to impress him much. She could count how many times he'd actually said more than a formal greeting to her in the months she's been here! This would be number four…

"Well… Dr. Jackson seems smitten with our new arrival!" she probed hoping to get a little conversation going.

"He is serving our beloved goddess Hathor…I should see if my services are required," he replied in an odd dreamy tone and walked away without another word and a strange blank look on his face. Tokio stared blinking at his retreating back. Granted he never took much notice of her but he was never rude enough to not at least say "good bye doctor" or "have a good day doctor"!

'And what's all that about 'our beloved goddess' he doesn't say corny stuff like that!' she thought annoyed it seemed completely out of character for him. She followed a little ways and realized that several other soldiers were walking in the direction Hathor and Daniel had gone with dreamy expressions on their usually stoic faces.

She frowned in concern. The last time she heard people had acted strange in the base there had been an epidemic that turned everyone into Stone Age primitives. She had been at the hospital in Peterson AFB in Colorado Springs at the time and was locked out of the Cheyenne mountain facility when Dr. Frasier discovered how contagious the disease was. Thus she had been spared being turned into a Neanderthal!

She turned and hurried to the infirmary pausing to greet Col. O'Neill who barely acknowledged her. That was cause for even more concern since the colonel was always very upbeat and usually greeted her in a friendly open manner. He too had always been interested in her field of study to save his little friend Skaara. She picked up the pace and as she entered the infirmary she noticed Capt. Carter and Dr. Frasier talking in the doctor's office.

"Dr. Frasier…Capt Carter…good morning maams! May I have a word with both of you?" she asked solemnly. Dr. Frasier immediately invited her in telling her to close the door behind her. She explained quickly what she'd seen as she came in and Capt Carter explained that the woman she'd seen – Hathor – was actually a Goa'uld and the two women suspected that she was using some sort of narcotic to control the men on the base in an attempt to take over the SGC.

"I agree we have to stop her! But if females are the only ones unaffected by her drug we are severely outnumbered! We'll have to be careful not to get caught!" she pointed out quietly as the three women left Dr. Frasier's office.

"Right! Dr. Frasier and I will go to the armory! You go round up the rest of the female personnel and meet us in Science Lab A-1!" Carter ordered. Tokio saluted smartly and hurried to obey but paused at the medical supply cabinet. She pulled out a several small and thin silver cylinders from the cabinet and stuck them in her pocket. They were hypo sprays full of a strong sedative developed for use in the field to treat badly wounded soldiers in locations where carrying needles would be impractical or unsafe. She figured they might come in handy for neutralizing some of the tougher boys in Hathor's control.

She and the other two marine corp. women stopped by the lockers to change into their camos then rushed to meet the captain. Capt Carter passed out the assault rifles and explained the plan. Hathor was to be neutralized with as much fire power as they could throw at her but they were to be careful not to harm the men since they were not in control of their senses.

"You know how to use one of these?" Capt Carter asked her and Dr. Frasier. Tokio nodded assertively but Dr. Frasier seemed a bit uncertain and explained she hadn't touched one since basic training. The captain explained that all she needed to do was "point and shoot" then again admonished to be careful not to harm our "boys". Footsteps and the deep voice of Mr. Teal'c made them all turn and point their weapons in his direction.

They kept their weapons trained on him as the captain confronted him. He explained that the Goa'uld larva within him protected him from the mind control powers of Hathor's drug and that it was imperative that he assist them in stopping Hathor. He explained that he suspected her to be a Goa'uld queen and that her plan was to make SGC her nest where she could breed more Goa'uld and populate the entire world with them.

"Capt Carter _we_ cannot permit this to happen," he intoned ominously. Capt Carter paused for a moment then removed her rifle from her shoulder and handed it to Teal'c.

"Glad you're with us Teal'c," she replied gravely then gave the order for the rest of them to move out as she grabbed another rifle. They split up into two teams Tokio went with the two marines and Capt Carter went with Teal'c and Dr. Frasier. They took two different routes to the guest rooms where they would begin their search for Hathor.

Tokio's heart beat so wildly she could hardly contain herself. She had never signed up in the air force to be a soldier but here she was about to attempt saving the world with a handful of people. It was straight out of a Star Trek episode! She put in check the grin threatening to appear on her face as they stealthily made their way down the empty hallways.

As captain Carter's team burst in through the doors of Hathor's quarters she and the other women took point outside. Only Dr. Jackson was inside in what looked like a semi catatonic state. She was told to scout ahead and spotted Hathor going into a locker room so she doubled back quietly to inform the others.

She told the leader of her group – Sgt. Tracy Westerholm – what she'd seen and the woman hurried into the room to inform Capt Carter of the development. They regrouped outside and hurried to the locker room. They quietly split into two groups to hit Hathor from two flanks. She was near the back next to Teal'c so she couldn't see what was happening inside the shower room. Then she heard an odd sounding voice shout:

"_Ren tel noc!"_

Suddenly the locker room was flooded with men and they were immediately surrounded! She heard Gen. Hammond order the captain to stand down and Col. O'Neill chastising Capt Carter on her manners towards their "guest". One of the men moved forward to relieve her of her weapon and it was with great disappointment that she found herself being roughly shoved towards the holding cells by none other than Capt. Davila.

'Not like a trek episode!' she thought bitterly as she plopped onto a chair and stared at her hands dejectedly. Capt Carter and Dr Frasier were complaining about feeling isolated as women and that was something Tokio could empathize with. As a very beautiful woman she had often been subject to prejudice and harassment because of her looks and was constantly put on the spot to prove her self. Her adoptive father was especially strict with her because of it! She had come to believe that the hardships in her life had made her strong enough to face anything.

'Boy was I wrong!' she thought glumly. In college her beauty coupled with her brain power had brought her to the attention of the beautiful and famous Victoria Stillwater owner/CEO of Victoria's Secret. The large amounts of money she made in her brief stint as a model put her through medical school with plenty of financial freedom. Her adoptive parents had been upset about her choice of part-time jobs so she had joined the air force right out of school in an attempt to appease them. She doubted however that they would appreciate her effort.

Finally Dr. Frasier seemed to hit upon a solution to get them out of the cell and give them a second chance! Capt. Carter did not like the idea and resisted at first but then Tokio spoke up…

"Dr. Frasier… Capt. Carter I think I may have just what you need!" she announced as she released the small black elastic that held her hair in a tight bun. Her eyes were glittering with mischief. She smiled most of her life she had thought her looks to be a curse and it wasn't until she met Ms. Stillwater that she learned they could be a weapon too.

"Here let me show you," her tone took on a strange soft quality and the other women in the room exchanged confused glances and wondered to themselves if maybe Dr. Takagi had lost her mind…

Dr. Frasier banged on the door and called to the men guarding their cell. Tokio took a deep breath as she prepared herself for her act.

"Airman… please help us out I think Dr. Takagi is injured!" Dr. Frasier called out as the women spread out and took their positions. Tokio stood by the bunk beds in the center of the room making sure she could be seen from the small window on the door. She affected her most pained look as she leaned heavily on the end of the bunks. The airman came closer and looked through the window.

"She's always had a bad back. One of the disks in her spine slipped out a little we just need a pair of _strong _hands to put it back," Dr. Frasier explained inflicting a little suggestively sensual tone into her voice.

"Yes…please airman I'm in such pain," Tokio agreed in a helpless seductress tone and turned slowly letting her rich brown long wavy hair fall dramatically and lifting her shirt to expose a generous portion of the smooth skin on her back.

"Please…" she repeated in a soft sensual tone as she turned her face and gave the two airmen watching spellbound from the window her very best "come hither" look. Before Dr. Frasier could say the rest of her lines the door was unlocked and the two men rushed inside to inspect Tokio's back but before they realized it was a ruse all the other women had descended upon the two men taking them down with ease.

"I think we can safely conclude that you were right about the drug being hormone driven Dr. Frasier," Tokio laughed as she tucked her shirt back into her pants.

"Nice work doctor!" Capt. Carter complimented amused as they relieved the men of their weapons and cell keys.

"Ok lets tie these guys up!" she ordered as she stood guard outside.

Once again on the move Tokio again volunteered to be the decoy. She walked down a hallway and the guard watching Tealc's cell immediately leveled his gun at her ordering her to stop. She affected her best helplessly confused ditz look and put her hands on her head affecting another cute pose to distract the guard. Sgt Westerholm snuck up behind that guard and smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of her rifle.

"Look out!" Tokio warned but she was too late as Gen Hammond leveled his gun at Sgt. Westerholm. She kept her hands up as Gen. Hammond's weapon became trained on Sgt. Westerholm's head. Just then Capt. Carter arrived behind him and smashed the butt of her rifle on the back of his head.

"Well _my_ career is over," Capt. Carter pointed out glumly as she looked at the unconscious form of Gen Hammond sprawled on the ground.

"Don't worry captain we can fix him good as new when this is over!" Dr. Frasier offered amicably.

"Yes heads are my specialty after all!" Tokio agreed as she bent down to examine the general.

"Yea so he can bring me up on charges!" Capt. Carter countered sarcastically. Tokio and Dr. Frasier gave her a rueful grin as the captain wasted no more time in getting Teal'c out of his cell. They exchanged a quick sarcasm laded greeting and Capt. Carter ordered the rest of them to stay there and keep an eye on the general and the guard while she, Teal'c and Dr. Frasier went to take another shot at Hathor.

"Let's get them in the cell!" Tokio suggested as the captain hurried away. The remaining women dragged the two unconscious men into the cell and Tokio examined them to make sure she really could fix them good as new later. Satisfied that they were just knocked out and the injury was not severe she left the cell locking it behind her.

"Now what?" she asked Sgt. Westerholm. The woman thought about it and then ordered the other two to position themselves ahead and be look outs.

"You and I will stay here and wait for the captain to return. The general has the highest clearance codes so Hathor might send a rescue," Sgt. Westerholm reasoned calmly. Tokio dug into her pockets as she suddenly recalled the hypo sprays she had taken earlier. She offered one to the sergeant and two more for the other two women who had just left on patrol.

"Good idea doc! Some of these guys are Special Forces! That's likely what Hathor will send to get the general! This will certainly come in handy!" the sergeant complimented patting her on the back with a smirk.

"I thought we could use every advantage!" Tokio replied pleased with herself. Sgt. Westerholm hurried to the other two women to hand them their hypo spray tubes and then returned to check on Tokio and the prisoners.

After a while they heard a yelp of surprise and a couple of thuds…

"They're coming!" Sgt. Westerholm whispered with her gun at the ready. She motioned for Tokio to sink in closer to the door while she walked down the corridor ahead of them to find out what was happening. Tokio stood there by herself wondering how in the world _she_ was going to stop Special Forces officers without shooting them. She was doctor not a warrior! Her hand closed around the hypo spray in her pocket.

'Maybe Hathor'll send the cook!' she hoped and almost laughed out loud at her own joke. She heard heavy footsteps approach and she froze listening intently hoping it would be the sergeant returning but that hope was quickly dashed as a large very fast moving hand wrapped tight about her neck and the back of her head slammed against the door. She saw stars for a second but did not pass out.

"The goddess demands the general's presence! Where is he?" ordered the gruff voice of Capt Davila as he squeezed her throat making it nearly impossible for her to breath. As her right hand struggled to find a way to release his grip on her the left dug quickly in her pocket for the hypo spray.

"Where is he?" he demanded once more slamming her against the door again. She jabbed the slender cylinder into his arm and he grunted more in surprise then in pain as his arm went limp releasing her from his strangle hold. Finally free she couldn't stop to catch her breath because as his right arm released her his left fist came up and slammed on the side of her face. She hit the wall hard with her shoulder but quickly pushed herself off it and threw herself at him slamming the rest of the chemical in the hypo spray into his neck. He managed to shove her off of him but not before she'd pumped all the drug into his system.

"_Now_ I'll take you to see General Hammond!" she wheezed as she watched the captain stumble away from her then slump to the ground as the effects of the sedative took over sending him into a heavily medicated sleep. She let the empty tube drop to the ground and pulled another from her pocket as she watched his still form warily.

"What happened?" demanded Sgt. Westerholm as she returned hurriedly dragging another unconscious marine. The other two women in her group dragged two more unconscious men towards the cell. Tokio smiled her head pounded painfully but she didn't care.

"David just took down Goliath," she replied proudly and smiled at the now sleeping form of Capt Davila. Sgt. Westerholm laughed as did the other women and they helped each other put the men in the cell with the general.

* * *

"Good morning doctor," two airmen greeted her formally a slight blush on their cheeks making her almost smile. These were the two she had tricked into opening the cell door with her Victoria's Secret training.

"Good Morning," she returned casually as she stepped out of the elevator. After the incident while she was patching up the general she had tried to explain why the captain had to hit him hoping to spare the captain some of the reprimand or at least share in the blame. However Gen Hammond was very understanding and Tokio suspected a bit embarrassed. He put all the women up for a commendation medal for their efforts in stopping Hathor from controlling the base.

'Today is a good day!' she thought as she made her way to the infirmary. Today they would be presented with their medals and she could hardly contain herself. She took off her jacket and replaced it with her white coat when she arrived in the infirmary. She greeted Dr. Frasier cheerfully as the woman excused herself to go get some breakfast. Tokio was too excited to eat! She picked up her clipboard and went about her task of preparing for any possible emergencies while she hummed happily to herself.

"Having a good morning doctor?"

She jumped and turned at the gruff yet uncharacteristically warm voice behind her almost dropping her clipboard. Capt Davila stood at the door to the infirmary. With a tiny smirk he made his way slowly towards her.

"Good morning Capt Davila!" she replied a little more cheerfully than usual. He smiled and she felt like her heart stopped!

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other day," he began in deep gruff voice. She smiled back 'that's because you were asleep!' she thought amused taking note of the small circular bruise on his neck in the spot she'd jabbed the tube on.

"It's ok!" she shrugged casually smiling and going back to her tasks. From his tone it sounded like he had likely come to apologize just like all the other men that were under Hathor's control for harming her and the other women. She felt disappointed the apologies detracted from their achievements but she didn't want him to see it so she turned away from him. She had hoped after this incident he could see her as someone who could be his equal in some way but now it looked like that wasn't going to happen and it was **_very_ **disappointing.

"So what can I do for you captain?" she asked casually as she walked to the supply cabinet to check the inventory. He followed her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your medal doctor! You deserve it," he replied solemnly. Her disappointment vanished and she smiled back at him.

"…Really? Thank you captain!" she managed to reply happiness making her all bubbly and cheerful again. Again he smirked at her in that heart stopping way.

"Using the sedative was a good idea doctor and even though I was neutralized you didn't let your guard down. You have good instincts!" he declared seriously looking into the supply cabinet she was supposed to be taking inventory on. She fervently hoped she wasn't blushing from the unexpected praise he was sending her way!

"Well I knew my potential opponents we're highly trained professional warriors of which I am not so… I had to give myself other options right?" she replied proudly going back to counting and checking her list making note of what she needed to restock but resisting the urge to hum a happy tune. He smirked and nodded as he picked up one of the silver tubes like the one she'd used on him and examined it.

"Just like David?" he returned with an amused smirk. She laughed lightly and nodded as he replaced the little tube in its proper spot.

"Did you hear me talking to Sgt. Westerholm?" she asked surprised 'he's much tougher than I thought' she wondered amazed and he nodded still smirking in amusement. He explained he was still somewhat conscious when the sergeant returned. Capt. Carter and Dr. Frasier returned then to the infirmary. Capt Davila greeted the captain and the doctor formally.

"Good Morning captain!" Capt. Carter and Dr. Frasier greeted casually. He excused himself formally explaining he had a briefing to get to for his next mission and headed towards the door. He paused at the door and turned to address the doctor one more time.

"Dr. Takagi congratulations again," he said solemnly but the serious look disappeared suddenly replaced by a mischievous smirk "not bad for an ex-Victoria Secret model!" he called back jauntily. He chuckled amused at the blush on her cheeks and the shocked look on her face then quickly left the infirmary before she could come up with a rebuttal. He chuckled to himself as he heard Capt. Carter and Dr. Frasier's loud exclamations.

"Not bad at all!" he chuckled to himself as he walked away. At first he had thought to apologize to her thinking that she was nothing more than a spoiled little princess trying to play at soldier but a call from Victoria Stillwater - who has been a good friend of his mother for many years now - made him reconsider. He had not been surprised to find out that Victoria knew where Tokio was and that she'd been put up for a commendation. Victoria was very protective of her girls and usually kept a close eye on their careers and whereabouts in their post-Victoria's Secret lives.

Victoria was a powerful woman with very high political and military connections in the most powerful countries of the world. Even if she didn't quite know about the Stargate program yet he was certain it was only a matter of time before Victoria finds out. He had been shocked to found out Tokio had been a Victoria's Secret model but what had really impressed him was her personal record.

Her entire family had died in a fire leaving her orphaned at the age of twelve when she was adopted by a friend of her father. In junior high a teacher reported Tokio to be a victim of physical abuse at home and pressed charges against her adoptive parents. An investigation led to the discovery that it was her adopted older brother who was hurting her.

For some reason that Victoria was not sure about no charges were pressed against the boy and no further action was taken. Despite all that she was going through she took an accelerated program and graduated high school in just ten weeks! She won a scholarship through her adopted father's company and got a degree in biochemistry in just two years graduating at the top of her class at the age of 17!

'I was barely entering my senior year!' he admitted glumly making his way to the main briefing room above the gate room. She had finally moved out of her adoptive parents' house then and when she began working for Victoria's Secret her family forced her to change her last name back to Takagi so she wouldn't shame the family with her new chosen profession which incidentally put her through medical school.

'Victoria had sounded **_very_** proud of her and now I see why!' he thought frowning. It was likely that the image of his fist slamming into her pretty face would continue to haunt him forever but after learning all the things he now knew about her he swallowed his pride and reconsidered the apology going instead with congratulations. To have done otherwise would've been an insult to her and her achievements as both a person and an officer.

'I deserve the defeat she handed me!' he reprimanded himself sternly and frowned. He was usually a good judge of character in fact he had only been wrong once. Well twice now as he thought about how severely he had both misjudged and underestimated the doctor. She was much stronger than he had given her credit. As he made his way up the stairs he wondered which was worse: the cold shoulder treatment he gave her from the minute she stepped into the base or the damage he inflicted on her person in the Hathor incident.

'They are both just as bad!' he determined as Col. Reynolds passed out the preliminary reports on the world they would be heading to later this week. He promised himself that things would change starting now…

* * *

"_Victoria's Secret_!" shrieked Capt. Carter and Dr. Frasier as one. She blushed fiercely and looked up at the lieutenant but he merely smirked mischievously and disappeared.

"That explains why those boys were in such a hurry to get in the cell," Dr. Frasier suggested sounding highly amused. Capt. Carter laughed.

"Yea no kidding! Hey do you get discounts at her stores?" Capt. Carter added excitedly. Tokio laughed apparently neither Dr. Frasier nor Capt. Carter could resist the appeal of Victoria's Secret fashions.

"Well I get most of it for free! Life time supply was part of my contract! And she sends me tons of freebies on her new lines all the time!" Tokio explained a bit embarrassed.

"Got tons of stuff that I haven't opened yet… If you'd like I could bring some of it!" she suggested shyly. Capt. Carter and Dr. Frasier pounced on the offer.

"Better yet bring it to my house!" suggested Dr. Frasier "and we'll have a party!"

"Yea! I'll tell Sgt Westerholm and the others!" Capt. Carter added as they set to planning their little party. Capt. Carter even went online to see if she could pull up images of old catalogues and find some pictures of Tokio. She finally found what she was looking for and they teased Tokio relentlessly but she didn't mind.

'Things are gonna change!' she realized happily. Her solitary days were over. No more would she have to sit at home alone every night wondering what it was like to have some one to share your achievements with. She smiled as they continued to tease her and "oooh and giggle" at some of the more risqué of her pictures.

"Well it is mainly a lingerie catalogue," she pointed out solemnly. Capt. Carter and Dr. Frasier laughed lifting Tokio's spirit higher. When her parents died she had thought for certain that she would never find a place where she could truly belong. Her new family had promised her a place when they first adopted her but it was clear from the first beating her new brother gave her that there was no place there for her.

'I think I found my place now!' she thought as the other women continued to laugh and tease her. They asked questions about Victoria herself and Capt. Carter made a comment about Victoria being the real Hathor of their world.

"I agree that she makes men do whatever she wants but the same goes for women! She's smart and strong and doesn't need funky drugs to impress people!" Tokio defended her mentor.

"If you meet her just once you'll see she's no spoiled diva! She's definitely someone who will earn your respect!" Tokio added firmly. Capt. Carter smiled and nodded.

"Easy doc! We're not saying that she isn't cool! We're just saying she's the real deal not a fake snake!," Capt. Carter pointed out solemnly. Tokio blushed slightly from the captain's praise towards her mentor.

"That's right doctor! Now help me change my bandages!" Dr. Frasier agreed as she motioned for her to get the bandages. Dr. Frasier had been shot on the arm during the incident and as Tokio assisted her in checking her stitches and changing the bandages Capt. Carter went back to teasing.

"So Tokio what did Capt Davila want?" she asked in a sly tone. Tokio once more blushed but shrugged trying to seem casual.

"Oh he just came to congratulate me! And compliment me on my clever tactics!" she answered failing miserably at hiding her immense pleasure over her conversation with the man. The two women laughed…

"Well you know doctor it is never a good idea to date a man who hits women," Dr. Frasier pointed out in mock-seriousness. Tokio turned bright red and opened her mouth to deny any such intentions when both she and Capt. Carter burst into laughter.

"I'm kidding! Just kidding!" Dr. Frasier laughed.

"But seriously I've seen Capt Davila's record," Capt. Carter began "and it really is not in his character to act that way. Hathor would've had to use a very large dose to make him act that aggressively" she explained a little more solemnly.

"That's the impression I get from him," added Dr. Frasier equally serious.

"Well that's not the point! We're not supposed to date people we work with aren't we!" she pointed out prudishly blushing slightly as she helped Dr. Frasier put her arm in a dark blue sling.

"Oh you are so in denial!" Capt. Carter laughed.

"First of all honey! You're air force and he's marines!" Dr. Frasier pointed out in a slightly mocking tone.

"You don't answer to the same superior…and it's not like you're part of the same team! You're not even _in_ a gate team!" Capt. Carter added smiling in a slightly conspiratorial way. Tokio shook her head enjoying this girly camaraderie. It was something that she had missed deeply. In elementary school she'd been popular and had many friends but when her parents died and her journey of tears began she found those friends to be merely the fair weather kind. As if her troubles were a contagious disease those who had professed eternal friendship no longer remembered her name by summer's end.

She laughed as Sgt Westerholm and the other girls of what Col. O'Neill dubbed the Anti-Hathor league arrived and Capt. Carter showed them the pictures and told them about the party. They instantly agreed! She had skipped high school and any friendships she could've established there for the relative safety of living out of state while she got her first degree. Freedom didn't come until she turned 18 and the letter had arrived in her dorm room for the opportunity that would set her free.

"Alright! It's time to go! Gen Hammond is waiting for us!" Capt. Carter ordered as she put on the jacket of her uniform. Tokio helped Dr. Frasier into her jacket and then put her own on.

With Capt. Carter leading the way all five women made their way to the gate room. Tokio felt that if her heart got any lighter and fuller she would float away. As they entered the gate room applause greeted them from the men gathered in the room. As she followed the captain and the other women up the ramp she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was finally right where she belonged!

* * *

Ok so I took a few liberties here and there…ok well maybe a lot of liberties! Bare with me here at any rate its fiction so cut me a little slack and go easy on the flames!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Buzz kill!

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1 or Star Wars!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Buzz kill!**

**

* * *

**

"Leave it to him to kill my buzz!" Tokio grumbled as she exited the elevator on the 25th level of the SGC alone. The corridor was empty save for the occasional scientist or airman passing by for which she was grateful. She didn't want to see anyone she knew this morning! This was a bad morning!

The "him" in question was in fact her forceful and clueless adoptive father who upon receiving a letter of congratulations from Gen Hammond on their "daughter" receiving a medal called to congratulate. However as was typical of her never-satisfied-with-anything-she-does father he demanded that she now stop trying to play soldier and come home so she could make "real" money doing "real" work!

"Who does he think he is!?" she grumbled angrily as she arrived at the infirmary. She took a deep calming breath before entering and greeting Dr. Bennett who was on duty last night and relieving him. Once he was gone she took another deep breath and tried to put her "family" firmly out of her mind so she could concentrate on her work! So intent she had become on reading and analyzing the report on the DNA samples recovered from the Hathor incident that she didn't notice the first visitor's arrival.

"Good morning doctor!" said the gruff yet all too familiar voice of Capt Davila. She started as she looked up! He smirked down at her amused as he hovered over her desk.

"For someone who just got a medal you sure are frowning a lot this morning doctor," he teased in that deep gruff voice that always sent a thrill through her spine.

"I'm sorry Capt Davila I didn't even hear you come in!" she hastily apologized feeling her face warm with a slight bit of embarrassment at being caught unawares. He only smiled and her heart began to race!

"Good! Because that _was_ the point!" he teased and chuckled a little. She laughed softly feeling some of her nervousness fade away.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked feeling fully cheerful again. He produced a small empty box of nicotine patches.

"I thought you could help me out doctor since I'm going off world," he explained he'd been trying to quit smoking since he arrived at the SGC but wasn't having much success. She listened as she got up and went to the supply cabinet. Capt Davila wasn't the only member of the SGC who wanted to quit smoking. She and Dr. Frasier requisitioned the patches to help as many as they could out.

"I ran out last week and I thought I could just go cold turkey but Hathor caught me on a bad withdrawal day and I'm not looking forward to a repeat of that nightmare!" he grumbled as she pulled out a box. She stifled a giggle and smiled as she handed him a new box.

"Well that explains why you were so cranky that day!" she laughed delighted at the chance of teasing him back. He frowned in slight annoyance but thanked her for the patches. He was about to turn and leave when it struck Tokio that this was her chance to get to know Capt Davila even if just a little. Suddenly feeling bold she stopped him.

"You know there are a few other tricks that can help you control the cravings. Especially off world," she began hoping it would gain his attention and keep him from leaving right away.

"I can show you if you have a minute," she suggested hoping she didn't sound _too_ hopeful. He smirked and shrugged.

"Sure doctor I have a few minutes," he replied and followed as she led him to one of the examination beds. She lowered it so she could be at eye level with him and instructed him to sit and wait for a second as she quickly returned to her desk to get something.

"Pick!" she ordered cheerfully as she gave him a choice between a colorful tube of lifesaver cadies and a tiny box of white mint flavored tic tacs. With a dubious look on his face he picked the tic tacs…

"I had a professor who told me the key to controlling the craving was to keep your mouth busy!" she explained cheerfully that sometimes her professor would stick a little plastic coffee stirrer in his mouth to chew on the end if he was having a craving and it usually went away after a while. She walked towards the coffee pot and picked a couple of little coffee stirrers then returned and put them in his pocket.

"Another trick he used a lot was this…" she stood behind him and to his utter shock her warm soft hands began stroking his ears in firm downward strokes.

"He used to swear by this trick especially when he was having a particularly bad craving!" she added launching into a very complicated medical explanation of why this trick worked but Hajime heard none of it! He was only aware of her soft soothing hands and the fact that the monstrous craving that had been building up in him since he woke this morning suddenly vanished at the touch of her soft hands.

"It was kinda funny watching him pull at his ears in class sometimes but he eventually did quit!" she concluded cheerfully as she stopped then came around from behind him.

"Anyway this box is a 15mg instead of 21 like you had before! You might have to come more often but if your serious about quitting you have to start stepping down!" she declared as she smiled pleasantly. Hajime just nodded finding it strangely difficult to articulate for a moment.

"Thank you doctor it really works well," he replied finally as he got up. She looked up at him in concern for a moment.

"Are you ok Capt Davila?" she asked noticing the unusually distracted look on his face.

"Um…Yes…Yes! Just have a mission to get to thank you doctor!" he replied solemnly

"You're welcome! Just try different things and see what works for you! If you need more help Dr. Frasier and I are on a crusade to make SGC smoke-free so you'll find plenty of support here!" she offered amicably. He smirked slightly and nodded.

"All right doctor I'll keep that in mind! Have a good day!" he added as he walked out. He hurried out of the infirmary barely nodding in greeting at the nurse heading to the infirmary coming back from breakfast.

'What the hell was that all about?' he berated himself as he headed towards the lockers to get his gear. One of the things Hajime had always prided himself was in always being in control of his own mind at all times. Not even the worst situations could make him lose it! But this was the second time a woman had managed to make a complete moron out of him!

'…and in the same week!' he scolded himself. Granted the first – Hathor – had to use a very powerful alien drug in order to make him act like in idiot but Dr. Takagi had simply massaged his ears!

'She is NOT my type!' he firmly reminded himself. The kind of women Hajime usually dated were the tough tomboyish types with not ounce of girlie-ness to them. Most of the time in fact they weren't all that pretty with the exception of his last girlfriend Shuura Kamiya who was as beautiful as she was dangerous and she was very, VERY dangerous!

In fact his ex-wife was an ex-marine. When he married her she was a bank manager. She was older than him and not all that pretty but that had not been important to him. In the end his ex-wife had turned out to be the _worst_ person to trust! Ironic since he had always told himself that pretty faces were not to be trusted but Victoria had very astutely pointed out that the only women that _had_ been trustworthy in his life had been the pretty ones!

"_For example your mother! She is very lovely **now** I imagine she must've been very beautiful in her youth"_ Victoria had cleverly pointed out with an insufferable all tone look in her voice.

'Crazy old woman just _loves_ rubbing how right she is in your face!' he grumbled as he loaded his pack onto his back and headed to the armory. But right she was! Take his friend Kelly: she was very beautiful but she and his friend Zack have been married for years and she is very loyal to him. His friend Hillary Banks – the eldest daughter of his mother's best friend Vivian – was always honest with him scathingly so in fact. Despite her being ditzy and useless she was never traitorous he could always trust her to give him a straight answer.

There was also Shuura who despite being emotionally unavailable as a girlfriend she turned out to be a steadfast loyal and honest friend. And she saved him and his men on a couple of occasions with her daredevil ways. Then there was Victoria whom in terms of physical beauty she had no peers but she had been an invaluable friend to both him and his mother in their times of greatest need.

Then there was Dr. Takagi…

That woman couldn't be more different from the others he'd met if she tried! She was poised, elegant, gentle, somewhat cheerful, and _very_ girly well just about everything he had always hated and yet in her it was all somehow _very_ attractive! Perhaps because he knew from the incident with Hathor that she was possessed of an inner strength that couldn't be matched by any of the women he'd been involved with in the past.

'No! She's my colleague and I just admire her inner strength nothing more!' he firmly told himself as he hurried with the rest of his teammates to join SG-3 at the gate. He couldn't help letting his thoughts drift once more. The image of her standing over him empty silver cylinder in her hand and her beautiful hair cascading all around her pretty face perfectly. In that moment _she_ had been the real goddess wise, triumphant and all powerful: **_like Athena_**!

'Focus!' he ordered himself as the wormhole activated and the gate room was flooded with the soft blue light of that amazing phenomenon! He went up the ramp putting all thoughts of the doctor on hold until after the mission…

* * *

Tokio smiled to herself as she went back to her desk. It was so nice that he was actually treating her like an equal now! Still it intrigued her to know how he knew about her pre-air force career. Capt Davila didn't strike her as the pervert type who would order the catalogue just to look at the girls. She decided she would send Ms. Stillwater an email and find out. As she opened her email account and scrolled through the messages she found one from her "father". Her fists curled in rage as once more he managed to kill her joy!

"What part of "No!" does he not understand?" she growled as she scrolled through the message and deleted it after sending a short reply in big bold letters that read: "**_NO_**". He had sent a message with an attachment. The attachment was for a lucrative medical group owned by her father's friend in it they were apparently already accepting her into his medical group.

"He has no right!" she growled angrily as she took a moment to write an explanation to the doctor sending the acceptance message. She thought about it for a while and decided she would send the message to Ms. Stillwater. She hated to ask the woman for help because she'd done so much for her already but she had no one else to turn to.

"I can't let him ruin my career!" she decided as she wrote a message to Ms. Stillwater asking if she could please help her make them understand as well as explaining her concern that her father's persistence might cause her trouble with her commanders. Ms. Stillwater was famous for being very persuasive and she was certain no one on earth could make him stop other than her. It wasn't until she hit the send button that she realized she forgot to ask her about Capt Davila.

"Oh well maybe later," she thought as the nurse came into the office to let her know Sgt. Siler had come in with a cut on his arm and needed some stitching. She put the emails out of her mind as she patched up Sgt. Siler and made some light conversation with him. She released Sgt. Siler instructing him to come back tomorrow to get the bandages changed. The cut was not very severe so he would go back to work without too much trouble.

"Thank you Dr Takagi!" Sgt. Siler called as he left. She returned to her desk and continued her analysis of the Hathor DNA data. She was deeply concentrated on it when the phone rang and the nurse answered:

"Doctor there is a Victoria on line 1 for you!" the nurse announced sounding a little confused. Tokio looked up surprised.

'No it can't be! I didn't give her this number!' she thought as she picked up the phone.

"Hello! Ms. Stillwater? How are you? How did you get this number?" she asked more then a bit surprised to hear the woman's elegant and familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"…_I have my sources dear!"_ she laughed and explained that she had been very concerned by her email and wanted her to know she would remedy the situation immediately! Tokio relaxed she knew Ms. Stillwater would deliver she could always count on her mentor to save the day!

"_I also talked to George. He'll make sure to not send any more notifications their way! I asked him to make me his primary contact for anything having to do with you! I hope you don't mind dear?"_ she added in her poised elegant tone with just a hint of amusement in it.

"No of course not…wait! When you say George do mean…as in… Gen George Hammond?" she asked in a tone between a squeak and a shriek. Ms. Stillwater just laughed.

"_Of course dear! George and his wife are very old friends of mine! Don't worry you're in good hands!" _she reassured gently in a soft motherly tone that always made Tokio feel at ease.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much your help means to me," Tokio replied feeling at ease even cheerful again.

"_It's my pleasure dear I am so very proud of you,"_ she replied gently and Tokio felt almost dizzy with joy from her mentor's praise.

"…_So child I heard you met a friend of mine! Mr. Davila had high praise for you when he called me last,"_ Ms. Stillwater replied her ever present hint of amusement back in her voice. Tokio felt her face grow warm as she gave a slightly nervous affirmative reply delighted to hear he had praised her in a conversation with her dear mentor. She heard Victoria chuckle slightly.

"_Yes he's quite easy on the eyes isn't he?" _she teased guessing the nature of Tokio's sudden bout of nervousness.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…that's not what I mean!" she stuttered and groaned as her mentor just laughed. She was a little too good at reading people especially Tokio! The older woman turned solemn once more.

"_Just know that Hajime has my deepest respect. He and his mother are strong and honorable people whom I am proud to call my friends!"_ she intoned solemnly. Tokio always took her word seriously because Ms. Stillwater was always right and always had her best interest at heart.

"Thank you! I'll keep that in mind!" Tokio replied grateful. She hadn't realize that he was that high on Ms. Stillwater's list!

"_I must leave you now but rest assured that I will take care of that issue with your father immediately!" _The older woman reassured once more as they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

"Well at least now I know how he knows about my Victoria's Secret career!" Tokio sighed with relief and allowed herself to relax. She wouldn't have to worry about her "family" anymore but now Ms. Stillwater would be keeping an eye on her career.

"She won't be disappointed!" she promised herself but just as she was relaxing back into her routines a familiar (and most unwelcome) alarm jolted her out of her comfort zone and was followed by the familiar announcement over the PA system:

"**_UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!_"**

The phone on her desk rang and she knew it was Gen Hammond just by the extension number on the phone display. She had no time to take in the magnitude of what was about to happen. He informed her that SG3 and SG13 had encountered Jaffa scouts and needed a med-evac. She would need to suit up gather her equipment and meet SG1 and SG11 at the gate room in five minutes!

She had no sooner hung up the phone when the nurses were already prepping her emergency pack. She changed into her camos in less than a minute in the little locker of the infirmary room and gathered up the equipment then ran towards the gate at full speed. Col. O'Neill, Capt. Carter, Teal'c and SG11 were already there and Daniel arrived at the same time she and her nurses did.

"First time?" Col. O'Neill asked as they all hurried up the ramp behind SG11. She nodded staring in awe at the phenomenon before her.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Capt. Carter reassured her as she disappeared through the event horizon. She smirked and followed Daniel and Teal'c with Col. O'Neill pulling up the rear. The ride through the wormhole felt like a high speed rollercoaster with no harness! As she stepped out on the other side for a moment she felt disoriented and her heart beat wildly. Explosions in the distance didn't allow her to contemplate the exhilarating trip!

"Come on doc!" shouted Col. O'Neill as he hurried forward and ordered SG11 to secure the gate. She followed running behind the colonel with Teal'c and Capt Carter bringing up the rear as they headed into a lightly forested area away from the large rocky clearing where the Stargate was. Dr. Jackson stayed behind to dial the gate when the teams returned.

They caught up with Col. Reynolds and several of his men who were carrying their unconscious team member slowly down a rough forest path. She stopped to examine the man. She stabilized him and they strapped him to the stretcher. She was ordering her med team back to the gate when a call for back up came over their radios:

"_This is Davila we need back up! Private Shimel is hit and their closing in on us!"_

She could hear the rapport of assault rifles mingled with the blasts from what could only be Jaffa staff weapons. Col. O'Neill hit the button on his receiver and let Capt Davila know that he; Teal'c and Capt Carter were on their way.

"Wait! I'm coming too colonel!" she found herself saying before she even thought about it. To her further surprise Col. O'Neill didn't protest he simply nodded and ordered her to stay close to Teal'c. She grabbed her med kit and ordered her team to return to the gate then ran after Teal'c and the rest of SG1. When they finally reached the rest of SG13 she could see right away the Jaffa in the distance making their way slowly towards Capt Davila and the other three men with him who were slowing their progress with unrelenting fire.

She surged forward heading straight for the downed soldier lying close to Capt Davila. Putting her med kit down and setting straight to work. She reassured the private he would be alright and ignored the gunfire both alien and earth-made as she did her _real_ job: save lives!

Hajime unleashed his return fire on the advancing enemy careful to make sure that all his shots would count. He heard Col. O'Neill's voice calling to him letting him know that help had arrived. SG1's cover fire was added to that of his team on the advancing Jaffa. Yet the first person he saw was _her_: Dr Takagi! Of course he should've known she would be the one to come when Col. Reynolds called for med evac.

Once more he found himself admiring her courage. She didn't look up as she tended to the soldier's wounds. She spoke calmly and with a touch of gentleness as she worked seemingly unfazed by the chaos erupting around her demonstrating the true meaning of grace under fire. She turned to Col. O'Neill and let him know she was heading back to the gate with Shimel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her pull the man up from the ground on her own and he leaned heavily on her.

"Abrams! Cover the doctor!" he ordered one of his team to follow her as she moved away from the battle half-carrying the wounded soldier.

"Carter! Go with them! We'll cover you!" Col. O'Neill added. The captain stood up to obey unleashing one last blast from her rifle before joining the doctor. Hajime raised his gun once more and unleashed a barrage hoping to draw the enemy's fire away from the doctor and her charge. Col. O'Neill, Teal'c and the rest of his team did the same. However as he heard the doctor's footsteps fade into the forest he couldn't help worrying for her safety.

The enemy fire began to slow. There were fewer then there had been a few minutes ago. He wondered what happened to them then he realized what must've happened. While they were pinned to this spot a group had separated from the Jaffa force and gone around them possibly heading towards the gate. The image of Dr. Takagi struggling with the injured soldier suddenly popped into his mind. The fire stopped then all of a sudden. He saw the Jaffa turn and run. He turned to Col. O'Neill

"Colonel!"

"I know fall back Davila! Carter come in! Capt Carter respond!" Col. O'Neill called urgently over the radio as they ran towards the gate in the direction the doctor and the captain had headed with Shimel and Abrams.

* * *

"Don't worry we'll be there soon!" Tokio reassured the wounded young private she was hurriedly half carrying through the woods. The young man merely grunted his reply. Capt Carter suddenly opened up her rifle and fire from Abrams' rifle joined hers! Another group of Jaffa had snuck past Col. O'Neill and Capt. Davila and was hurrying toward them. Tokio picked up her pace!

"Arrrgghh!" Shimel screamed as he lost his balance. Tokio tried to keep him on his feet but got tangled in the brush and only manage to move enough so that she could break his fall with her own body. She grunted from the pain of the fall and the weight of the soldier slamming on top her. He was too weak to get himself back up so she grabbed the back of his vest and dragged them both out of the way seeking some cover. Abrams and Carter fired on the Jaffa that they could see in the distance but two had snuck around behind their little group…

_Krie!_

The Jaffa shouted at them pointing their staffs at Capt Carter and Private Abrams and reluctantly they put their guns down and the two Jaffa kicked their weapons away. Tokio held on to her charge who groaned in pain. The Jaffa continued to grunt orders in Goaul'd which Carter and Abrams could only interpret as "get down" and "put your hands over your head" because that's what they did. She knew a few phrases that she'd learned from Dr. Jackson so she tried them then:

"_I am a healer! Please do not shoot!"_

The Jaffa turned their attention to her and started demanding more information as Col. O'Neill's voice came through the radio but none of them could answer him. She tried to explain that she did not know how to speak Goaul'd when she felt something hard and cold pressed into her other hand which was buried under Shimel's body.

"Hey doc? You ever see Return of the Jedi?" Shimel asked softly. The two Jaffa loomed closer to her and her patient the ends of their staffs now pointed at Shimel's back.

"Memorized every scene Mr. Shimel!" she replied suddenly understanding what Pvt. Shimel wanted her to do with the gun he'd pressed on her hand! In the scene where Leia was hurt on the Endor assault Han Solo had prevented two storm troopers that had trapped them from seeing the blaster pistol Leia still held. Tokio looked up at the two large and looming Jaffa and knew what she had to do.

"Ready doc?" Shimel groaned softly as he tensed and prepared himself to move summoning every ounce of strength he still possessed.

"May the force be with you," was her reply her heart pounded painfully as she hoped that for all their sakes once more "David" would be successful. Shimel suddenly pushed himself aside and Tokio's hidden weapon came up. Her shot hit dead center on the first Jaffa's forehead and he went down with a heavy thud. Capt Carter and Pvt. Abrams jumped up and tackled the other one at that exact moment. As Abrams wrestled with the Jaffa Carter hurried to retrieve her weapon.

"Shoot doc!" Abrams grunted as he was pinned by the enemy soldier. Again Tokio's aim was unerring and struck him in the head just as Capt Carter reached her weapon. More gunfire erupted in the distance as Col. O'Neill and Capt. Davila joined the scene shooting at the other soldiers further up the path her little group had just traveled down.

Pvt. Abrams took her gun as a deep pained groan from Shimel brought her attention back to her main purpose on this mission. Again she set to work on Shimel's wounds and ignored the firefight around her. Pvt. Abrams planted himself on her left and Capt Carter on her right covering her while she stabilized Shimel once more.

She tried not to think about what had just happened as she ripped opened bandage packages and reapplied antiseptics. Her hands shook for a second. _'I killed them! I killed them! I'm a doctor! I killed them!'_ she forced this horrifying thought to the back of her mind making herself concentrate on the wounded soldier…

The gunfire finally subsided as Col. O'Neill and the men with him were able to take down the remaining Jaffa. The all clears started sounding from all the soldiers as they inspected the defeated Jaffa. Capt. Davila stepped closer to the Jaffa he'd just defeated firing a few shots at its pouch as the Goaul'd larva poked its thin snaky head out and effectively ending its potentially dangerous existence.

"Clear!" he called out as he stepped away from the dead body and towards where Col. O'Neill, Teal'c and the rest of SG13 and SG1 were congregating around the doctor.

"Nice work captain!" Col. O'Neill complimented as he saw the Jaffa on the ground being pulled away by Abrams. Hajime observed that their pouches had already been neutralized. The captain shook her head.

"I didn't do it! Dr. Takagi did! That was some very nice shooting doc!" she complimented with a smirk. Hajime smirked too as he took another look at the Jaffa. The shots had been precise and deadly.

"David 2, Goliath 0…" he commented amused as he stepped closer to where Capt Carter and Col. O'Neill were talking near the doctor. Tokio looked up for a moment then with a surprised look on her face. She laughed lightly as she went back to her work.

"What?" Col. O'Neill asked not catching on to the joke right away. Hajime smirked before answering.

"Goliath," he said calmly as he pointed to the two large Jaffa that Dr. Takagi had shot.

"David," Hajime added pointing to the doctor who paid no more attention to the soldiers around her concentrating only on her patient. Pvt. Abrams helped Dr. Takagi pick up Shimel this time as they headed back to the gate.

"Ah! I get it!" Col. O'Neill laughed. Hajime nodded and occasionally glanced back at the doctor.

'Something's not right…' he thought with a slight frown as he looked at her. Her eyes darted around erratically and on one occasion he saw her hand fist so tight her knuckles were white.

'I wonder if this is her first combat mission…' he wondered as they caught up with Dr. Jackson at the gate. They apparently repelled a few more Jaffa there but despite the fire fight there were no more injuries on the earth teams.

'No they wouldn't send an inexperienced doctor off world would they?' Hajime wondered as Dr. Jackson dialed the gate.

"Not bad for your first outing doc!" Col. O'Neill cheerfully piped up providing the answer. Hajime frowned that didn't seem like a good thing to him but with Dr. Frasier injured and Dr. Bennett most likely off duty who else could they have sent. The teams gathered round and walked towards the activated wormhole. Capt Carter sent her IDC and then helped Pvt. Abrams and Dr. Takagi go through the gate with Shimel.

'Her first off world trip but what about combat missions?' he wondered. He decided to find out once they returned. Once back in the SGC however the doctor disappeared in a whirlwind of medical activity. Shimel was hurriedly wheeled away on a stretcher and the doctor followed with her medical team. Gen Hammond was demanding an immediate report so Hajime had no chance to talk to her as he followed Col. O'Neill and SG1 up to the briefing room…

* * *

Tiredly Tokio entered her apartment after 15 exhausting hours at the SGC. Her first off world adventure had fallen horribly short of her expectations. All she got to do was patch people up and run for her life.

"And kill people!" she found herself saying out loud as she plopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes and the first thing she saw was the stunned look on the first Jaffa soldier's face as she shot him. Guilt ate at her.

"I'm a doctor! I'm not supposed to kill people!" she sobbed and yet she knew that her fate and that of those with her would have been horrifying if she had not acted as she did.

"No I should not think like this! I did what had to be done! Stop being stupid Tokio!" she firmly ordered herself wiping tears away from her face. She got up from her couch and marched herself to her bathroom for a nice hot bath. The phone rang as she got out and she hurried to pick it up.

"_Hello dear! Sorry to bother you this late but I forgot to tell you something…" _came the elegant voice of her mentor Victoria.

"Oh hello! It's no trouble! I just got home!" Tokio replied immediately. Victoria explained that the annual Victoria's Secret Model Reunion would be in Aspen Colorado this year at Victoria's Lodge and expressed her hopes that Tokio would be able to attend. Tokio restrained a heavy sigh she really did not feel in the mood to schmooze with her princess-like ex-coworkers but she owed Ms. Stillwater a great deal so she did her best to sound cheerfully pleasant.

"Sure! Sounds like fun! When is the party?" she asked pleasantly.

"_Next weekend! My friend Emi is helping me organize it and she will contact you with all the details soon!"_ Victoria replied. _"Tokio are you ok dear? You sound a little frazzled…"_ her mentor added with eerie accuracy.

"Oh yes! I'm fine! Just had a really long day at work that's all!" she countered regretting that she couldn't confide in Ms. Stillwater. She changed the subject slightly to a little slumber party at her friend Janet's house. Her mentor was elated to know Tokio had made new friends and promised to send a few things for her party.

'I wish I could tell you!' Tokio thought with deep regret. On her first night at an ER she had to treat victims from a very bloody drive by shooting. It had been a traumatic experience but Ms. Stillwater's sage advice had kept the nightmares to minimum.

"_Well alright child you take good care of yourself and I'll see you in a week!"_ Victoria added without pressing further. Victoria knew full well that her little protégé worked in a top secret facility full of classified information. She could push the issue and Tokio might confide in her but she knew better than to jeopardize her young student's position. She would find out on her own soon enough what was going on in that mountain…

"Good bye Ms. Stillwater! I'll see you in a week!" Tokio replied cheerfully. Just knowing that the older woman cared was enough to settle Tokio's nerves. Victoria said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She got dressed and fixed herself a bite to eat then went to bed hoping that she was tired enough that she would have no dreams.

'Or nightmares I should say!' as she turned off her light and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Tokio returned to work the next day and went about her duties as usual. No one noticed anything different about her as she preformed her tasks with the dignity and professionalism that was expected of her. Capt Davila she heard was on the night rotation in charge of the defensive teams while Shimel was out of commission. He would return to regular off world missions when his team was at full strength.

She was glad for that! Until she could get a handle on the conflicting emotions her first trip through the gate had caused she didn't want him to see her. She had finally gained his respect by proving she was no weakling princess. She did not want to jeopardize that with this ridiculous emotional indecision!

'Get a hold of yourself!' Tokio commanded herself as she saw Mr. Teal'c walk into the infirmary and a pang of guilt hit her. She smiled as she greeted him. He bowed politely and returned her greeting formally. As she looked up however and her eyes caught the swirling gold symbol on his forehead she couldn't help looking away guiltily. Mr. Teal'c frowned.

"Doctor I stopped by to commend you on your performance yesterday!" he began in that deep rumbling tone of his that could sent a thrill up any girl's spine!

"Thank you," she replied softly still not looking at him directly.

"According to Capt Carter this was your first combat mission doctor. Is that true?" he continued in that same soulful voice. She nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" she replied embarrassedly. She was glad once more that Capt Davila wasn't around to see the pathetic state she was in.

"No…She knows merely because Dr. Frasier mentioned it to her when they spoke last night," he replied solemnly. She replied merely with a soft relieved "oh".

"Doctor it has been my experience that many a highly trained warrior has succumbed to feelings of guilt or regret upon having to take a life for the first time," he began gently. She looked up at him surprised that was not something she expected.

"I commend you in being able to manage those feelings well for even I experienced such a thing after my first battle," he continued softly. Tokio was speechless! A warrior of Mr. Teal'c's caliber feeling regret and guilt over killing an enemy? That seemed impossible! Her incredulity must've shown on her face.

"Its true doctor and even though that is far behind me now as a warrior I understand that just as I defeat my enemies I might one day be defeated as well," he explained.

"I certainly hope not!" she interjected fervently grateful for the wisdom he was sharing with her now. He nodded again gallantly in gratitude.

"They died as warriors and as a warrior I would wish for no other death than at the hands of a worthy opponent! You were a worthy opponent doctor!" he concluded firmly. She smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you Mr. Teal'c. I appreciate it really!" she began "but you didn't take an oath to protect all life and I did!" she concluded softly but at Mr. Teal'c's concerned frown she changed her attitude. She had a job to do after all and couldn't allow anyone to think she wasn't up to it!

"But thank you I really do appreciate you coming here and saying all of that! It means a lot to me and I promise I will take it all to heart!" she added firmly with a pleasant smile on her face. There was nothing more he could do so he bowed again solemnly and excused himself politely to go join the rest of SG1 on the briefing for their next mission.

He frowned as he walked down the hall to the briefing room. Capt Davila had asked him to stop by because he was concerned for the doctor. His concerns turned out to be well founded. Dr Takagi was indeed repressing her feelings and would likely cause herself harm in the long run if she did not deal with the matter appropriately. He would mention it to the captain tonight…

* * *

Tokio returned home after another long day and again found her self unwilling to go to bed. Knowing full well that the conversation with Mr. Teal'c this afternoon had to do with someone concerned by her lack of combat experience this time she took an over the counter sleep aid she picked up on her way home to make sure she was rested in the morning after a full night of uninterrupted sleep. She couldn't allow her job to be jeopardized because they thought she couldn't handle it!

Tomorrow she would do what she always did when she had a problem: study the hell out if it! She would go on the internet and research to death what she was going through. Surely there had to be documentation of cases like hers and she would find them and study them and burn as much information into her brain as she could find!

"It always worked before!" she reminded herself. Just the thought of searching for answers served to allay some of her concerns. Research always calmed her raging mind. Tonight she would get some rest and she would go to work tomorrow and dammit all if she didn't lay all their fears to rest by tomorrow then she really didn't deserve this job!

"Tomorrow I will make everything fine!" she promised herself firmly as she turned off her light and closed her eyes forcing her mind not to think about her first mission anymore…

* * *

Ok so it's pretty obvious where all this is going so without much further ado on to the next chapter!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	3. Price of Freedom part 1

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1 or Star Wars!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The price I paid for my freedom - Part 1**

* * *

Hajime walked toward the cafeteria hoping to find something decent for breakfast. His replacement's wife had gone into labor last night and Hajime volunteered to cover the man's day shift with the defensive teams. It meant he would remain in the mountain for twelve more hours possibly even more if Capt Thedford's wife was still in the hospital.

'Nothing I haven't done before!' he mused unconcerned 'I might get a chance to talk to Dr. Takagi while I'm here at any rate,' but that last thought brought him to a halt. He couldn't for the life him figure out why he was thinking or worrying about her so much! He had never spent much time before thinking about any one person. He prided himself in always being focused on the task at hand no matter what kind of outside pressures were exuded on him.

'Now all of a sudden I can't stop thinking about this woman! What's wrong with me?' he chided himself as he continued on his way to the cafeteria. In fact even when he had been married thoughts of his wife had never distracted him during work hours. Not even worries about his mother would enter his mind while on duty and there was no one more important to him than his mother.

'So why is this woman invading my mind so often?' he wondered seriously concerned. He entered the cafeteria and spotted Col. O'Neill and Teal'c in line to get their breakfast. They waved him over as he picked up his own tray and grabbed his breakfast. He greeted them informally as he sat down with them.

"So Teal'c what did you think about Dr. Takagi? Carter said she seemed her normal self this morning," Col. O'Neill asked in between bites. Hajime listened quietly as he ate again finding himself a little too interested in Dr. Takagi's welfare.

"I am certain O'Neill that she is indeed hiding her true feelings on the matter," Teal'c intoned solemnly. Col. O'Neill frowned in concern.

"Well she's doing a hell of a job of it too!" he pointed a concerned frown on his face as he picked up his glass of OJ and drained it. Hajime hurried to finish his meal. He was worried not only for her repressed emotional state but for the fact that he was too worried about her more than he was allowed to in fact.

"You were the one who thought of it first captain. Why don't you go talk to her and make sure she's ok?" Col. O'Neill suggested turning to Hajime now. His tone implied he might make it an order if Hajime refused so he just shrugged.

"I'll try but Dr. Takagi is a very good doctor after all and I'm sure she understands the dangers if she keeps it bottled up. She seems like a practical person to me," he replied in a matter of fact tone hoping to stamp out any note of concern from his voice.

"The old: "Doctor! Heal thy self!" proverb might not apply with overly proud stubborn people! Go talk to her anyway," Col. O'Neill pointed out sagely. Hajime frowned.

"She doesn't strike me as the type," he responded slightly incredulous but as he thought of it how else Dr. Takagi could have survived all the things she went through if she wasn't exceedingly proud and/or stubborn!

"Appearances can be deceiving!" Col. O'Neill pointed out his tone let Hajime know that perhaps the colonel knew more about Dr. Takagi than he was letting on. Hajime shrugged again seemingly unconcerned though now he felt a greater sense of urgency to talk to the doctor.

"Alright I'll talk to her later," Hajime replied easily. He finished his breakfast quickly and quietly as Col. O'Neill switched the subject slightly to explaining to Teal'c what Victoria's Secret was and why it was a big deal to the women on base that Dr. Takagi was a former model of said company. He excused himself soon enough rather than get roped into that conversation.

'Bad enough that I'm spending too much time thinking of her as it is!' he reproached himself. The last thing he wanted to add to his mind was images of the good doctor in her skivvies! He shook the thought away and concentrated on his work. He would stop by around lunch and speak to her as he had told Col. O'Neill he would than that would be the end of that…

* * *

Tokio massaged her temples as a throbbing headache pounded away at her brain. She searched and searched and all that she could come up with was same thing over and over: "Talk to someone!" that was the advice that every website and every article seemed to give no matter where she went. Her heart wanted to get in her car and drive to Ms. Stillwater's house as she had done so many times while she went to school in California.

'Even if she wasn't there just being there at her house made me feel better!' she sighed but she couldn't tell either Ms. Stillwater or her good friend Aoshi Shinomori – Ms. Stillwater's top apprentice – what was happening to her because it was classified! And if she told anyone here they might think she was too weak to handle the job and reassign her. Defeat was not something she could handle very well! Her foster brother had defeated her and made her flee to California and the safety of an out of state college and she swore after that she would never run from anyone or anything again!

She looked at the clock and it was noon. She looked around the infirmary most of the staff had gone to lunch but she was not interested in going to the cafeteria. She had packed her lunch today along with bringing her copy of Star Wars: A New Hope and decided she would watch that and eat her lunch here in the office. Her pasta salad required no heating and there was a TV with a VCR and a DVD player in the infirmary so she wouldn't need to leave if she didn't want to.

She allowed herself to relax and the throbbing headache diminished quickly as the familiar fanfare played. She knew every scene by heart and could recite every line. It was her escape! When things got rough and there was no way for her to feel better the simplicity and charm of that movie as well as the good memories that were associated with watching it pulled her away for a brief 1 and ½ hour respite. She laughed as Luke Skywalker mope about not being able to go to the academy.

"I'm too old for this!" she sighed heavily feeling frustrated that her beloved research had failed her. She felt bad having to resort to this old childhood trick but she had hit a wall and could think of nothing else.

"Oh I don't think so! You're never too old for Star Wars!" said a gruff familiar voice that never failed to make Tokio's heart race!

"Again Capt. Davila you catch me by surprise!" she laughed he just smirked and his eyes stayed on the screen as he walked into the office took a chair and sat down across from her on the other side of the desk.

"Don't tell me you're fan?" she asked surprised. He smiled again in that heart stopping way that always got to her.

"Ok I won't! I won't tell you about my full suit of authentic storm trooper armor on display in my mother's house in California either!" he teased.

"Really!? How did you get it?" she asked unable to contain her excitement. Tokio could count herself as one of the biggest and geekiest fans out there! Most people found it hard to believe. Her real father and she had been die-hard fans when she was small and it was her way of staying close to him.

"Lucasfilm showed up in Pendleton asking for some volunteer storm troopers for the special edition remakes a few years ago," he explained smirking in amusement.

"Even if I hadn't been a fan my mother would've disowned me if I hadn't done it! She's a _huge_ fan!" he added and chuckled lightly. Tokio smiled it wasn't common for the men she'd known to ever mention their mothers in any conversation with her. She liked the fact that this was the second time he talked to her and already he was talking about his family.

"My daddy was a huge fan too! We used to put models together with my little brother and sister on the weekends!" she added smiling wistfully. He was still watching the TV as she looked at him when a darker and more cynical thought occurred to her. Up until a few days ago he could barely stand to say two words to her so why all of a sudden was he interested in talking to her. The day before yesterday he had talked to her because he needed something but today he was in here without any medical reason. Again disappointment threatened to overwhelm her but she had sworn never to run again.

"So did Mr. Teal'c send you or was it Col. O'Neill?" she asked suddenly unable to keep a touch of bitterness from her tone. He frowned as he turned back away from the TV to look at her.

"Col. O'Neill sent me," he replied solemnly. She nodded grateful at least that he was honest with her.

"I am fine please let Col. O'Neill and the others know but I guess I should've explained it to Capt Carter when she came in this morning," she replied softly.

"I understand why they're worried after all I've never been in any sort of battlefield that they know of before but let me ask you this: have you ever been in an ER in downtown LA on a Saturday night? The things I saw come in there leave my first off world trip pale in comparison!" she explained unable to stop herself from sounding defensive. She suddenly felt angry. She went to the military partially because she was searching for a place where she wouldn't have to constantly defend herself but nothing had changed it was the same old story.

"I'm sorry if I suddenly seem rude but I've spent too many years being constantly judged by how I look or how I act. I'm also not going to change who I am just so that people don't treat me like a little doll that can break at the slightest jostle! Sir!" she declared proudly barely remembering to add the formality at the end since he was after all a higher rank than her. With her hands laid carefully on her desk she resisted the urge to swallow nervously and prepared herself for any verbal reprimand he would definitely be entitled to for her tone but to her surprise Capt. Davila just smirked.

"Well I guess that settles it then! Next time I'll tell Col. O'Neill to come get his own dress down himself!" Capt. Davila replied smirking in amusement.

"But just so you know I told him that I think you can take care of yourself," added serious. That last bit surprised her and she smiled sadly.

"Thank you! I apologize if I sounded harsh! It was not my intent to do so!" she replied solemnly 'I don't need anyone! Especially if they think I'm weak!' she told herself firmly. He got up still smirking and shrugged casually.

"Alright! Have a nice day doctor!!" he said amicably and walked out without waiting for a reply. Tokio watched him leave feeling more than a little sad. Every time she met a guy that looked like he could be a nice guy she immediately realized that he would not stick around long enough to realize she was a nice girl.

'Oh well he's a higher rank than me! Can't go there anyway story of my life!' she thought and turned back to the TV to watch Han Solo negotiate with Obi-Wan Kenobi the price of the passage to Alderaan trying hard not to feel lonely though she realized as Han bartered on the screen that the guilt that was consuming her earlier along with the pounding headache had diminished considerably.

'Well I did sort of talk…I got a few things off my chest that bugged me for years!' she thought thinking of all the times her looks had prevented her from getting some coveted spot on a study because people wouldn't take her seriously. She thought of all the times she received an award only to be accused of sleeping with a professor to get it! Then having to work ten times harder than anyone else just to prove she really earned it.

'I don't need anyone to prove myself worthy of this spot!' she declared to herself proudly! She spent her college years alone. She had no friends in all that time other than Ms. Stillwater and Aoshi and she never went to parties or out on dates. She'd never even had a boyfriend because she was too worried about all the extra work she had to do and social activities took up precious time that she needed to do her work. Even her modeling co-workers had been nothing more than casual acquaintances whom Tokio knew very little of. She took a deep breath

'I'll be just fine…' she thought as the phone rang. The familiar siren blared but she did not feel afraid. She still felt a little guilty about killing those men but it was not a crippling feeling any more. She understood that her feelings were because of the fact she was a doctor and her oath had trained her mind differently from other people.

'Loneliness was the price I paid for my freedom! I'll take _that_ over fear and pain any day of the week!' She turned off the TV and went to her work feeling refreshed and ready for anything…

* * *

'Ok that went _well_!' Hajime nearly growled in anger. His anger though was not directed at the doctor but at himself! Again he had underestimated her and received a resounding and well deserved defeat for it!

'Moron!' he chastised himself. He should've known she wouldn't be stupid enough to keep something potentially dangerous bottled up! She just did not want to be seen as weak by the people she respected. He certainly could identify with that! The whole thing made him feel like a first class jerk because again he had treated her like a fragile princess playing soldier!

'Damn it!' he cursed angrily. He spotted Col. O'Neill with Teal'c and Dr. Jackson and decided right then that he wasn't going down alone! He greeted the colonel gravely and the usually easy going expression disappeared from Col. O'Neill's face as Hajime recounted what happened. Teal'c nodded in understanding and Hajime suspected a touch of sympathy for him.

"Sounds like you really took one for the team!" Col. O'Neill replied in his usual cynical smart ass way hoping to avoid any further involvement in the situation. Hajime barely resisted the urge to hit him! Daniel shook his head in disapproval.

"Jack…" Dr. Jackson began but Col. O'Neill was spared Daniel's lecture just then by the familiar alarm. The announcement came over the speakers for the defense teams to get ready because SG6 was coming in hot! Hajime barely managed to excuse himself as he ran towards the gate room. Abrams had his armored vest and weapon ready as the other men passed out the rifles and rushed into the gate room.

He called out to the teams to get into position and he prepared himself at the bottom of the ramp as the iris opened and soft blue light flooded the room. The door on the opposite side of the gate room opened and the medical team rushed in with their stretcher ready. Once more Hajime found him self admiring the doctor's inner strength as errant blasts from Jaffa staff weapons preceded the first members of the team who came in carrying a badly wounded soldier and the doctor moved forward quickly and fearlessly to attend to him.

The sight of the wounded soldier was in fact rather grizzly. He was shocked that the man was still alive at all but he was in fact screaming in agony. So gory was the sight that Dr. Takagi's nurse froze when he saw the wounded soldier. The rest of the team poured right after them and the iris closed behind the last man as Hajime called in the clear signal to the control booth. A few sickening thuds could be heard as pursuing Jaffa slammed into oblivion.

"Sergeant Focus!" he heard Dr. Takagi shout as she grabbed a fist full of the still frozen nurse's uniform and shook him roughly to get his attention. Shaking visibly for a moment the man moved to obey the doctor's commands. As she single-mindedly went about her task he found herself admiring her poise and dignity. She was like a light in a sea of darkness and chaos.

Hajime frowned as he moved from his position to assist a lightly wounded soldier to his feet as Gen. Hammond ordered them to stand down and the wormhole disconnected. Gen. Hammond ordered the non-wounded members of SG6 to report to the briefing room. Hajime helped the man to the infirmary as the doctor hurried on ahead.

Again the doctor had responded with a dignity and strength befitting someone of her position. She was always in control of her self and managed to succeed under the most difficult circumstances without needing to be a rough and tumble tomboy. She was tough but didn't feel the need to act less feminine for it no matter how hard people made things for her because of it.

'She's so far ahead,' he thought suddenly. He realized it wasn't just that he'd lost sight of the stretcher being wheeled away from him at top speed. She was so far ahead of him in terms of strength. When his wife did what she did to him his life had come to halt. He realized that at that moment when he signed those divorce papers he had stopped moving forward.

The women he'd been involved with afterwards were people with whom he would never contemplate a future. They were simply a temporary companion. He tried not to think of the fact that _he_ was not a person anyone would contemplate a future with either! He had ceased trying or even wanting to be one when Yoli betrayed him!

He helped the soldier onto a stretcher and watched with admiration as the doctor's staff hurried to attend to the man's wounds. They displayed an efficiency that he could easily attribute to the doctor setting the example for them. He left the infirmary to stow his weapon and found himself walking back towards the infirmary once more. Col. O'Neill was heading in that direction too so for a moment he wondered if he should just let it go.

'If I go there now she'll just think I'm hovering waiting around for her to crack!' he realized. He decided he would let it go and went to check on his men and file his report on the recent action. He smirked as he thought of the eloquent tongue lashing Dr. Takagi was sure to give Col. O'Neill.

'She's still so far ahead of me!' he thought again feeling suddenly like he wanted to start moving forward again. He felt as though he wanted to prove to her that he was _her_ equal. He suddenly wanted to show her he could be as strong as she was!

'Why? Why do I feel this way? Am I even allowed to?' he wondered not wanting to dwell on the fact that he was thinking too much about her again! He had to put a stop to this line of thinking now!

'No I'm not allowed! Better forget it!' he thought but it took considerable effort to pull his thoughts away from the doctor…

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing! 


	4. Price of Freedom part 2

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1 or Star Wars!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The price I paid for my freedom – Part 2**

* * *

Tokio arrived at home feeling exhausted yet satisfied. She felt a little disappointed because it would be unlikely that Capt. Davila would come around to talk to her anymore. On the other hand Dr. Frasier would be back to her post on Monday and she'd called her earlier to let her know what time to come for the Anti-Hathor league slumber party on Saturday. She smiled as she at least had that to look forward to!

She popped in her Star Wars tape in her VCR and switched on her 50" TV. Her one indulgence when she graduated and moved to Colorado Springs was splurging in the gigantic TV which was now the centerpiece of her small living room. She went into the kitchen and smiled as the movie came on where she left off earlier this afternoon. She watched from the kitchen counter that connected the small living room to the kitchen/dining area as she prepared her self some dinner. She sat down with a little foldable TV table and her dinner just as the falcon was arriving on Yavin 4 with its very important cargo.

"Let go Luke!" she repeated after the ghostly voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi as Luke hurried down the trench run with Vader breathing down his neck and smiled. No matter how many times she watched it that movie always made her happy. She finished dinner and cleaned up as she watched Han, Luke and Chewie enter the grand chamber and receive their medals. She giggled amused as Chewie uttered the last line of the movie. Finally done she turned off her TV and VCR then retired to her room to go get some much needed sleep…

The door bell rang later that evening just as she was about to go to bed. She looked at the clock it was 10:30pm. She wondered who in the world could possibly look for her at this hour. She almost decided not to answer but then wondered if it was one of her neighbors with some sort of medical emergency as the ringing became more incessant.

"One Minute!" she called out testily as she quickly threw on her jeans and pulled a heavy sweater over her head. Grabbing her medical bag and putting it by the door just in case she hurried out of her room. She peeked through the door's eyehole and did a double take on who was outside. She hurriedly unfastened the door's chain and deadbolts.

"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulous. Stone faced her adoptive father looked at her with the constant look of disapproval on his face. Her adopted mother moved forward to hug her and congratulate her on her medal. Father barged into her apartment pushing her aside with their bags.

"Were you intending to keep us out there all night?" he intoned roughly as he plopped himself on her couch.

"If you had the decency to call first like any normal person I would've made sure to be out of town!" she retorted sarcastically. Mother looked on in confusion but Tokio just rolled her eyes the woman was the ditziest and most air-headed doormat of a person on the planet! She lived in absolute oblivion choosing to hide or go out whenever Tokio was screaming for help then pretending to not have seen or heard anything and that the welts and bruise all over her body were no big deal just the usual scrapes of childhood.

"What do you want? And more importantly when are you leaving? I'm hoping the answer is right this minute…." Tokio intoned still standing by her open door.

"Such gratitude after we took you in and put a roof over your head and…" he countered but Tokio slammed the door shut and was in his face in an instant.

"Don't you dare bring that up! You know very well that I owe you nothing! I suffered years of humiliation and pain in your house! I could've very well sent your precious son to jail for a lot of years so don't you _DARE_ take that stance with me!" she yelled at him. The man shrank back from her wrath his face paled considerably. At 5'8" Tokio was an imposing figure to his 5'4" of height.

"Now let's not argue… We just wanted to spend a little time with you!" mother interjected cheerfully. Tokio turned and glared at the little 5'2" woman. The woman shrank fearfully and was silenced immediately.

"Ahou…" Tokio sighed massaging her temples as this afternoon's headache returned in full force. Long ago Aoshi had taught her that word and she rather liked the sound of it. According to Aoshi it meant fool or idiot or moron…well in general a derogatory referring to one's lack of brains and/or wit! As they looked at her in confusion for they knew not the meaning of the word the headache diminished somewhat.

"It's late! I want to get some rest! You two can stay here but I want you gone by tomorrow!" she ordered firmly as she leveled a mighty glare on both of her ex-caretakers. Mother opened her mouth to protest but Tokio immediately silenced her with a look. She stomped her way to the linen closet and pulled out some sheets. She threw them on the couch and told them the couch was a sofa bed then without bothering to say good night she went into her bedroom and locked the door.

'Tomorrow will be better…What is it with this week and the constant buzz killers?' she thought angrily as she switched off the light and finally went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she got up and made her tea and some toast. Leafing through the news paper as her foster parents got up and walked into the kitchen she ignored their good mornings. Father tried to reach for the sports section but out of spite she threw it in the trash. She ignored his indignant protests as he went to fish it out and merely smirked in amusement as he took his anger out on his cheerfully oblivious wife.

The phone rang and she immediately reached for it. It was Dr. Janet Frasier saying that a UPS delivery man had dropped off some packages and wanted to know if she could come down and help her with them. Apparently Ms. Stillwater had not disappointed her and sent quite the load to Dr. Frasier's house. She laughed it was typical of her to do everything big!

"Alright I'll be there soon! What plans do you have for lunch?" she asked cheerfully looking forward to spending some time with her new friends. She briefly discussed her plans for lunch and dinner as well as a late breakfast the next day.

"_Sam is bringing some margarita mix for tonight! She and Teal'c will be here later this afternoon,"_ Janet was saying. Tokio replied she would stop by the grocery store and pick up a few things before coming over.

"I'll see you later then Janet," she promised as she hung up the phone. Feeling cheerful and refreshed she turned to her unwanted guests.

"Alright I'm leaving now to Janet's house! I expect you both to be gone when I return tomorrow morning or I will toss you both out into the street!" she ordered roughly. Father opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.

"And I won't care what time it is! As it is I'm being extremely charitable by letting you stay until you finish eating," she concluded. Sneering in disapproval as was his custom he changed his tactic.

"So who is this Janet and why are you spending the night at her house?" he demanded in an obnoxious imperious tone as if she were still a teenager whose whereabouts had to be carefully monitored. She stared at him incredulous then laughed.

"You can't seriously expect me to give you account of where I go and who I'm with do you? You truly are ridiculous you know!" she laughed again.

"Oh no dear! We have good news! That's why we don't want you to go!" mother began her voice between nervous and cheerful. Tokio looked at her with suspicion but for a second hope blossomed in heart. Long ago when her parents died she had gone to live with her grandmother for a brief time. However her grandma became very ill within weeks of her family's death.

In order to secure a good home for Tokio her grandmother turned over their family's greatest treasure: a 150 year old Tudor house that once belonged to a famous non-fiction author by the name of Kate Janeway to Tokio's foster family in return for them caring for Tokio. The house is now a museum and famous authors around the world flock to the house and pay thousands of dollars to stay a few nights there. The rules were very strict and only high level authors were allowed to stay in the house for the night and only if they received approval from the historical society.

At first all went well and her grandmother passed away believing Tokio to be well cared for. However as soon as her grandmother died all control of the house went to Tokio's foster parents and her life went completely to hell. Not one cent did Tokio see ever again from the house and in fact she had not been able to set foot on the house since her family died because now any Tom, Dick or Jane with a couple of thousand dollars to spare can spend the night there but if you don't have the dough you can't come in!

She refused to pay for what had once belonged to her! She had long since given up hope of wresting control of the house because the by-laws her grandmother created cannot be easily challenged. But she lobbied constantly for the old rules to be re-instated before all was lost. Her only hope was that someone with enough money and a desire for a nice looking tax break would entice her greedy foster parents into selling it.

"What good news?" she asked cautiously not wanting to raise her hopes up too high. The house was the only reason now that she made very slight attempts at being civil and why she hadn't slammed the door in their faces last night. Mother smiled more widely while father continued reading the paper taking no interest in the conversation.

"I have found you the perfect husband! Isn't it wonderful?" she exclaimed excitedly and immediately launched into an account of this man's family and the wealth and good name they supposedly have as well as wondering when Tokio could come back to Aspen to meet him. Tokio stared at her for a moment as though the old woman had very suddenly grown a second head. Then burst out into laughter again. She shook her head in amusement she should've known they wouldn't want to do anything that would _actually_ benefit her.

"You are the most ridiculous person that I have EVER met!" Tokio laughed heartily. Father grumbled something about her tone being disrespectful and she just laughed harder. Mother just stared stupidly at her which merely fueled Tokio's mirth. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath as she slowly stopped laughing.

"Do you seriously believe that I would _EVER_ consider marrying anyone _YOU_ picked for me? You must be out of your mind!" Tokio laughed once more. She walked away laughing and picked up her purse, overnight bag and medical bag.

"Lock the door behind you when you leave!" she called back still laughing amused at the red face on father and the stupid look on mother waving good bye as she closed the door.

* * *

She was still laughing as she got in her car and drove to the supermarket. She was feeling so happy that she splurged on a few gourmet items so she could prepare a few traditional party dishes from her mommy's native country. She paid and was cheerfully humming to herself as she wheeled her groceries out to her car. A familiar voice made her start as she was loading her groceries in her jeep.

"Hello doctor," said the gruff and way too sexy for his own good voice of Capt Davila!

"Good Morning captain!" she replied cheerfully "I'm starting to suspect you like sneaking up on people!" she added amused wondering why the captain was talking to her again. He chuckled lightly but before he could say anything a petit pleasant looking older woman caught up with him. She looked very familiar but Tokio couldn't figure out where she'd seen her before.

"Dr. Takagi this is my mother Emi," he introduced with a touch of pride in his tone. A light when up in Tokio's mind!

"Oh you're Ms. Stillwater's friend! I remember you now! You're helping her organize the reunion right? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner!" Tokio realized out loud as she shook the pleasant lady's hand.

"Yes and I remember you too dear! Always in your little corner buried under piles of homework and books! I don't know how you did it," Emi replied with what sounded like open admiration. Tokio just shrugged and hoped she wasn't blushing.

"I just kept my head down and plowed right through it!" she answered cheerfully. Emi laughed then switched the subject.

"My son tells me you've been helping him in his quest to quit smoking!" Emi began excitedly. Tokio nodded affirmatively and explained hers and Dr. Frasier's mission to make as many people smoke-free as possible.

"A good support group is always a major plus towards kicking the habit," Tokio explained seriously as she discussed with Emi what she could do to help her son. Emi for her part was extremely receptive to Tokio's advice and neither noticed the look of horror and embarrassment on Hajime's face as the two of them discussed _his_ problem.

"Mother don't you have groceries to buy?" Hajime asked a little testily. He was starting to get irritated that his mother was having a mini consultation over _his_ smoking habit with _his __**doctor**_ in the parking lot of the grocery store.

"In a minute dear…" Emi replied dismissively. Hajime clamped down and with visible effort restrained himself from saying anything more.

"Now going back to the reunion…you _are_ going correct?" Emi asked cheerfully though her tone suggested she would not take no for an answer. Tokio smiled and nodded. The more she talked to Mrs. Emi the more she liked the woman but she couldn't help noticing how very different her son was from her. She also couldn't help being amused at how easily the petit woman could command her very intimidating son!

"I already told Ms. Stillwater that I would! I will be on call but hopefully I'll be able to stay through the whole weekend," Tokio added surprising herself with the slightly apologetic tone in her voice.

"Of course don't worry I understand!" the woman replied cheerfully "I have to go back to Aspen tomorrow… do you have some free time this afternoon so we can discuss it?" she asked sounding hopeful and Tokio suddenly hated herself for having to disappoint her.

"I'm so sorry I already made plans for today with some of my coworkers…" she replied truly sorry she couldn't talk to this nice lady some more. Mrs. Emi just waved her apology away.

"Not to worry dear I understand! How about I send the information package to you tomorrow afternoon with my Haji?" she suggested cheerfully again sounding hopeful. The older woman's hopeful tone started to worry Tokio though she knew not why.

"Sure that's fine…" Tokio began but she hadn't finished getting the words out of her mouth when the woman was already pulling out her address book and pen instructing Tokio to write down her address and phone number and to tell her what time would be good for her.

"Any time after noon would be fine…" Tokio replied absently as she wrote the information down and returned the book to Mrs. Emi.

"Well I better let you go then! I'll see you at the reunion right?" Emi asked again cheerfully. She pulled Tokio's empty cart away from her and pushed it into Hajime's hands saying they would use it as Tokio shut the trunk of her jeep.

"Yes absolutely! I'll be there!" Tokio emphasized feeling suddenly that she really didn't want to miss it this year. She was a little shocked when the woman hugged her goodbye but Tokio couldn't help responding to her in kind. Mrs. Emi was very easy to like and it was quite fun to watch her boss the big tough Capt Davila around so effortlessly.

"Good bye captain! Goodbye Mrs. Emi it was nice meeting you!" she called as they walked away and she climbed into her jeep. Capt Davila didn't look back and merely waved but his mother was much more enthusiastic and waved back cheerfully calling to her that she expected to see her again next week.

'Well I guess it won't be a chore after all to go to the reunion…' Tokio thought cheerfully as she drove away…

* * *

"Mother what was _that_?" Hajime whispered a bit harshly to her in utter desperation when they were out of sight from Dr. Takagi's car.

"What was what?" she replied innocently completely unaffected by the irritated look on his face. She steered him towards the back of the store.

"I sincerely hope you are _not_ trying to set me up with that woman mother!" he whispered urgently. His mother just smiled unconcerned.

"So what if I am? She's such a nice and sweet young woman…a nice change from the usual assortment of crazy little girls you mess around with!" she retorted with a cheerful smile as she headed for the produce section.

"Mother there are rules against fraternizing with junior officers! She is a lieutenant and I am a captain," he informed her testily. Emi was unaffected by the tone as she reached for the plantains.

"Really then how come you were flirting with her?" she challenged with a mischievous smirk on her face. She laughed at the horrified look on his face. She caught him and he knew it! He _**had**_ been about to go hit on the doctor and it wasn't until that moment that he realized it. He opened his mouth to defend himself but his mother did not allow him.

"At any rate it sounds like an excuse! As I recall a certain child of mine telling me once that I shouldn't let one small setback ruin my chances of happiness in the future," she added sternly again he opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Was that all just empty rhetoric or did you really mean it? Better yet are you going to retract your wisdom now because it serves your excuses?" she snapped back angrily. It was his turn to be quiet. Emi Davila was a single mother. She was impregnated by a young rake that seduced her right after high school and then left her high and dry. She toiled alone for many years raising her son on her own deciding never to trust another man again.

Approximately four years ago Hannya Shinomori came in to their lives and at Victoria Stillwater's urging began attempting to court his mother. She had resisted him at first. Shinomori had been patiently persistent however but Hajime had to use those very same words to silence his mother's misguided fears. Hannya is a good man and his mother had never regretted reciprocating Hannya's attention and been happy ever since.

With an all knowing smile she turned and continued her shopping humming cheerfully as she selected her vegetables for tonight's dinner. Hannya was flying in this afternoon on his way back from a business trip in New York to spend some time with Hajime's mother and as usual she was all a-glow when the man was around! He resisted the urge to sigh in defeat. His mother was right and he knew it.

"From the minute I first saw that girl I knew she was special! I know things about her that you don't and let me tell you she is far superior to any you've ever been with unfortunately when I met her you were busy with that _woman_!" she sneered angrily. The "woman" in question was Hajime's ex-wife and any mention of her was always a cause for disrupting his mother's good mood. Her voice rose slightly as she ranted on that he should've heeded her advice that he was too young and waited longer before marrying that useless wench Yoli.

It surprised him however that his mother was so lavish in her praise of the doctor. Emi Davila was not an easily impressed woman. He was curious to know what sort of things his mother knew about her. If nothing else however he was **very** impressed too. He was glad she was a quick healer for it would've been painfully embarrassing to try and explain how all the bruises that had been on Dr. Takagi's face and neck earlier this week were caused by _him _in a classified incident!

He was grateful at least that his mother was ranting in Spanish and there weren't a whole lot of people around who spoke the language in Colorado Springs! They headed out towards the registers as his mother switched subjects.

"Its time you stop playing around with girls and get serious with a real woman!" she argued vociferously. He pulled out his ATM card to pay for his mother's purchases as the cashier rang them up.

'Oh here we go! The "I want grandbabies while I'm young enough to enjoy them!" speech,' he sighed then in defeat because he knew there was nothing he could say to stop her. The worst part was that she was right. He wanted to start his own family. He wanted to know what it was like to hold his children in his arms. So many of his friends were already settled and some even had their own children too. For example his best friend Zack whom he'd known since kindergarten had just had his first child less than a year ago.

Everyone had been against his marrying Yoli even his mother's friend Victoria had warned him not to be reckless.

"_She never cared about you! You were nothing but a trophy to her!"_ were the biting words lacking in sympathy that came from Victoria when he told her he was getting a divorce. Victoria had been point blank with her warnings against Yoli the instant she met her. She had told him it would end in heartbreak but he refused to listen.

He had argued that she couldn't always be right but in the end he had to eat his smug words. He had let Yoli halt his life and keep him from the things that would make him truly happy. Once more he found himself thinking of Dr. Takagi and to his further shock he was unwilling to let go of the thoughts along with the image of her smile right away.

Hannya was already there when they returned and his mother was very happy to see him. He smirked glad the man was there to distract his mother from the track she had been badgering him with. As his mother gleefully caught up with the goings on in her boyfriend's life Hajime took the opportunity to slip away using for an excuse that he had to be back at the base. He was still covering for Thedford but he was not due back at the mountain for several more hours. As he walked out he flinched as he heard his mother:

"Oh Hannya you'll never guess whose working in the same base as Hajime!" Emi began excitedly as she related to Hannya the afternoon's encounter.

Hajime hurried out to his car and off to his duties. As he tried in vain not to think about the doctor and the Daisy Duke Shorts she was wearing this morning it didn't occur to him that since that morning in the infirmary when she massaged his ears he hadn't had a single craving for a cigarette…

* * *

Tokio made good time to Janet's house and if it weren't for the bags she was holding she would've skipped and hopped her way cheerfully to her door! Janet had the door open so Tokio called to her from the door.

"Come on in!" Janet called from the kitchen. She laughed as she walked in past the foyer and looked into the living room and saw the piles of boxes with the Victoria's Secret logo on them. She turned and headed towards the kitchen. Janet was busy setting groceries out on the counter. Tokio added her own items and they cheerfully discussed the events of the past week as they made lunch and prepared food for the evening. She even went so far as mentioning the reunion to Janet which excited her a lot!

"Oh that will be so exciting!" Janet exclaimed as they chopped vegetables and prepared dips.

"Yea…" she replied not sounding very excited about having to attend this festivity despite how nice Capt Davila's mother was. A quick flashback reminded her of the few VS functions she'd attended and how miserable she'd been in them. The reunion would be a chore for sure but at least she would see her dear mentor whom she hadn't seen since she joined the air force.

"I'll admit I would love to meet Victoria Stillwater some time! She sounds like an interesting person," Janet replied cheerful to Tokio's tirade about her flamboyant mentor.

"You know what one of these days Janet! You'll see!" Tokio replied confidently. She was certain Ms. Stillwater would like them Janet and Sam especially. Victoria Stillwater was always interested in meeting intelligent and strong people.

It was lunch time when the other girls began arriving Sgt. Tracy Westerholm was among the first. Sam and Teal'c were the last to arrive but the party really started when they broke open the first of the margarita mix bottles.

Everyone gathered in Janet's living room and it was almost like Christmas as the girls tore into the boxes selecting the pieces they liked best. Ms. Stillwater had been thorough! She sent every kind of lingerie, sleep wear and undergarment in various colors and sizes according to Tokio's descriptions. She even sent men's undergarments and sleep wear because Tokio had mentioned one male would be allowed in the party.

As the afternoon wore on Tokio began feeling a little tipsy as the margaritas kept coming but she wasn't the only one. They eventually changed into their new sleep wear and even talked Teal'c into a white t-shirt and black cotton boxer shorts. Teal'c looked on confused as the girls giggled when he walked back into the room. Tokio laughed! In her time at Victoria's Secret she had seen a lot of guys in their underwear but Mr. Teal'c was by far the most impressive one she'd seen!

'Maybe it's that "warrior god" aura he has that makes him seem more impressive? Figures he'd be a married alien though!' she pondered amused. The door bell rang and they immediately could hear the voice of Col Jack O'Neill.

"Hey Teal'c we're here to rescue you!" Jack called from outside. Teal'c looked perplexed and turned to Janet and Tokio sitting at either side of him.

"Rescue?" he asked puzzled. All the girls laughed.

"Go away sir!" Sam called back in a more than tipsy tone. Tokio couldn't seem to stop laughing. She got up and volunteered to go shoo the colonel away. They all giggled as she unsteadily made her way to the door.

"Oh yea like you can do better!" Janet defended Tokio's unsteady progress still laughing merrily. Tracy laughed. She and Sam were lying on the floor well on their way to being completely drunk after taking several shots of tequila along with several margaritas.

"Can I help you?" she said sweetly her heart soared with a true happiness she hadn't felt in years as she opened the door…

* * *

"Jack I really think Teal'c ought to experience this! His assimilation of earth culture will be easier if he experiences all aspects of human interaction!" Dr. Daniel Jackson argued.

"Daniel it's a geek party! How much fun could that possibly be? We can't abandon Teal'c! What sort of friend are you anyway?" Jack argued horrified that his friend was enduring that girly geek party.

"They're probably sitting there doing physics equations for _fun_!" Jack suggested and shivered his horror mounting as they climbed out of Jack's SUV. Jack walked up to the door and banged on it calling to his friend that he was there to rescue him. He was slightly surprised to hear Capt. Carter yelling at them to go away in a quite inebriated tone. Dr. Takagi opened the door wearing a very short silver satin negligee. She smiled prettily and her cheeks were slightly flushed indicating she might have been drinking.

"See! Teal'c doesn't need to be rescued!" Daniel insisted in a tone that let all know that he was the victor. Jack dumbfounded said nothing for a few seconds while he took in the doctor's attire or lack of actually then turned to Daniel.

"Well how about us? What ever happened to not leaving anyone behind?" Jack retorted back tracking his earlier statements as Dr. Frasier joined Dr. Takagi at the door wearing just as much or little as the first!

"Sorry sir this party is for members of the anti-Hathor league only!" Tokio announced cheerfully and she and Janet laughed. Jack frowned in disapproval. Daniel merely smiled excused himself and tried to pull Jack with him.

"But _I_ helped kick Hathor's snake-y butt too!" protested Jack resisting Daniel's efforts. Daniel tried not to laugh but failed in the end.

"Only after you were rescued from Hathor's control sir so that doesn't count!" Tokio countered in a very chipper and slightly slurred tone.

"That's right!" Janet laughed some more as Daniel pulled Jack away. Daniel dragged the reluctant Jack grumbling and complaining back to his SUV. Tokio laughed as she closed the door and stumbled with Janet back to the couch where they were sitting with Teal'c. Col. O'Neill and Daniel returned later bringing an offering of beer and pizza in hopes to gain admittance.

They let both men in then and after forcing both men into Victoria's Secret men's undergarments the party went on cheerfully. She tried to teach Col O'Neill how to dance salsa but it didn't work out so well he was much too tipsy by then. Teal'c was a much better study but Daniel was horrendous he seriously had two left feet! It didn't matter after all in Tokio's mind she had never felt more comfortable or happy in a party then she was with them. It had been a long time since she had felt truly at ease among friends and it felt good.

At some point she realized she ought to stop imbibing and began downing large glasses of water and eating bread. The thought of surviving the hangover that her doctor's training warned her would be coming allowed her to be the most lucid and pain free person the next morning. The fact that she was supposed to see Capt Davila tomorrow at her place encouraged her to keep from going all out on the drinking.

When morning arrived she got dressed and made her way down stairs early to find Col O'Neill and Teal'c already up. Daniel was still asleep on the couch. The other girls had been picked up late last night by their significant others except for Sam who had shared the guest room with her and Janet who were still in bed. It didn't look like they had been up long either because the colonel seemed to be searching for the coffee. She knew where it was because she'd helped Janet with the cooking yesterday. She made them some coffee and as the scent wafted through the house it seemed to revive the remaining party-goers.

One by one they began showing up in the kitchen looking for some coffee to ease their varying degrees of a hangover. She offered to make breakfast and pulled out the ready made pancake mix from the pantry and the sausages she had bought yesterday. Teal'c joined her at the stove expressing a desire to learn how to make pancakes and sausages. Tokio gladly accepted his assistance and the two prepared breakfast. Too soon for Tokio 11am came around and she reluctantly announced that she would soon have to leave.

"Don't go yet! Stay a while longer!" Daniel suggested cheerfully.

"Yea we can go to my house and have a barbecue!" Jack added cheerfully. Sam and Janet agreed it was a great idea. She thought so too but she had made a commitment that she couldn't break.

"I'd love to but I'm supposed to meet someone about the reunion," she replied apologetically. Jack immediately wanted to know what she was talking about and Janet excitedly explained that she was meeting her Victoria's Secret co-workers next weekend in a company sponsored annual reunion. Someone would be dropping off a package about the travel and weekend stay in Aspen.

"Why don't you bring this person along?" Jack suggested jovially perhaps hoping it would be one of Tokio's beautiful and scantily clad ex-coworkers.

"Who are you supposed to meet anyway? Is it one of your old co-workers?" Janet asked intrigued that Tokio was obviously avoiding telling them who was dropping said package off.

"Well its Capt Davila…his mother is really good friends with Ms. Stillwater and is helping her organize the reunion…I just found all of that out yesterday," she replied shyly hoping she was not blushing. Janet and Sam laughed.

"Wow! Small world!" Daniel pointed out amazed with Jack uttering his agreement. Then suddenly Jack frowned in thought as he tried to recall something.

"Hey Carter…did you bring your laptop?" he asked suddenly. Sam stopped laughing and looked at him perplexed but replied she never went anywhere without it. He asked her to get it and she went to the living room to retrieve the object. Janet had stopped laughing too wanting to know what the colonel was thinking. Sam started up her laptop and he instructed her to search for American Olympic athletes in the 1992 Barcelona games.

"…Specifically the track team Carter! See if you can find some pictures of medal winners…" Jack instructed thoughtfully. Sam nodded and her eyes went wide as she hit upon something interesting.

"I found something in a Time magazine archive… There's a video link…hold on…" she pulled up the images. They all crowded around to look. The link produced a video stream of runners on a traditional red and white lined track. The camera focused on the five top men running their last lap toward the finish line. One of them a boy with long hair in a high pony tail and bangs just over his eyes seemed to be struggling to keep his third place. He was the only one in an American uniform.

"Yea this is what I was hoping you'd find…" Jack said softly "Watch the kid with the long hair…" he instructed smiling wistfully. They all did as they were told and Tokio's heart ached as the boy stumbled and fell. He rolled off his fall and got right back up but had fallen to fifth place.

"Oh no…" Janet said softly as the boy on the small screen limped struggling to regain his position. Jack smirked.

"Keep watching…" he said softly. Tokio said nothing and watched suddenly just as it seemed that hope was lost for the boy he surged forward. A burst of speed and strength came to his aid seemingly out of nowhere. The commentators were going wild exclaiming that the boy was obviously badly injured even bleeding so how could he possibly be doing this? They wondered in amazement where he was getting such strength!

"Wow…" Tokio said softly as the boy overtook the man in first place almost at the last second to secure the gold medal as his chest broke through the white tape at the finish line ahead of the rest of the runners. He took a few more steps and stumbled once more falling hard to the ground. A woman pushed past referees, coaches fellow track members to get to the boy on the ground. Unfortunately the camera could not zoom any closer to get a look on the woman as they were swarmed by photographers. The video ended there and Sam tapped a few commands on her computer trying to pull up a different file.

"I remember watching that live…" Jack began in a nostalgic tone.

"Well I'm not well versed on modern sports figures so… who was that?" asked Daniel and Tokio looked at Jack wondering the same thing. Jack smiled but before he could answer Sam found the file she was looking for. Tokio's eyes went wide!

"It's Capt Davila!" she exclaimed as everyone stared at the picture on the screen. Mrs. Emi had her arms wrapped around her son's chest as she kneeled behind him. His eyes were closed but he smiled as he leaned heavily against her. Tears streamed down the woman's face but she smiled just the same. Blood streamed down the arm he draped over his mother's arm. Tokio smiled sadly

'He really is a nice guy…' Tokio thought sadly 'The kind that usually stays away from underwear models no wonder I didn't meet him back then…' She tried not to feel disappointed but her choices had involved some serious sacrifices. Yes she was disappointed but she would never regret those choices no matter how much life taunted her with what she'd lost in exchange. She was surprised that someone as upstanding as Ms. Emi would talk to her so warmly but then that was probably just because she was a sweet and noble woman.

"I was disappointed that he chose the marines instead of the air force!" Jack commented and added that he had been reminded of Capt Davila's sports record because he'd appeared on Oprah with Victoria Stillwater and several other athletes of the US Olympic team being sponsored by her that year.

Teal'c asked about the Olympics and Daniel immediately launched into a history of those competitions going back to Ancient Greece. But fascinating as Daniel's explanation was Tokio could no longer stick around to listen to more. She wanted to get home before noon so she could have a few minutes to check her house and make sure her foster parents had left things in order then get in a quick shower before the captain arrived.

Amidst a chorus of goodbyes she gathered her things and rushed out. Col O'Neill insisted she come to his house and to go ahead and bring Capt Davila with her. As cheerfully as she could manage she waved good bye and promised to try. Ignoring the conspiratorial smiles and winks from Sam and Janet she left. She let them believe what they wanted not wanting to kill their buzz. She knew better.

She drove back thinking of the race Sam had showed her. She smiled in spite of her disappointment. Mrs. Emi was a nice lady and she had raised a good man. It was nice to know such people existed in the world. She was glad her current career track allowed her to meet such people even if there was no longer a place for her among them. She was grateful for the fact that her career choices would also protect the lives of such people!

She parked her car and hurried up to her apartment. As she climbed the stairs she thought about the past couple of weeks she understood now why he had been cold to her at first. He was a decent man and obviously didn't want to be associated with one of Ms. Stillwater's spoiled skanky princesses. She couldn't really blame him. The Victoria's Secret girls had a bad "love 'em and leave 'em" rep that unfortunately extended to her simply by association. In reality she was anything but the type!

"But he respects me at least now…" she wondered aloud finding a touch of comfort in that thought. Capt Davila must know now that even if she might be a spoiled skank like her co-workers she was tough too. She could easily tell that he was the type to respect strength above all other things. Again she found herself comforted by this thought. Then a new idea began taking shape!

'What if they don't really care about my past career choices? What if I'm the only one who really thinks it's awful? What if I'm just being an outdated prude?' she thought suddenly wanting to believe this new notion. After all if she could help fight extraterrestrials with mind control powers and _win_ then certainly anything was possible!

'Maybe he was just cold because he thought I was weak? Now he's nice because he knows I'm not!' she wondered suddenly finding it a real possibility.

'The girls at the SGC thought it was so cool that I was a model for Ms Stillwater and she was always very proud of her people…' she thought wondering that perhaps Mrs. Emi was just like Ms. Stillwater and judges each person individually based on the content of their character and the way they treated others not what other people say about them. Ms. Stillwater always liked to boast about the accomplishments of her protégés…was it possible she occasionally boasted about Tokio to her closest friends… Friends like Mrs. Emi?

'That would be really awesome…' she thought dreamily and a smile blossomed on her lips as she stuck her key in the door.

"Well at least they remembered to lock it…" she remarked absently sighing happily as she opened the door and put her bags down. She turned to look at her small living room that was usually neat and tidy. The blood drained from her face and she nearly screamed. Everything was gone…

She picked up the phone and hurriedly dialed her parent's number. She yelled and cursed in a way she rarely ever did as she demanded to know what time they left and whether they had anything to do with the disappearance of her furniture especially her precious TV.

"_You have only yourself to blame! If you had returned home like any decent young woman would your furniture would still be there!"_ father haughtily announced. It was the final straw. Tokio had endured much in the hopes that she would be able to protect what remained of her family's legacy but there was no hope left. She had finally failed because she could no longer tolerate the constant abuse.

"You can no longer come here. If either one of you ever come within 100ft of me or my property I will make sure that you regret it for whatever remains of your pathetic existence…" she replied in a cold hard tone. He blustered and threatened emptily but she just hung up the phone. Angry tears threatened to spill but she refused to let them out.

'The price of my freedom sure is expensive sometimes!' she thought glumly. She shook her head roughly banishing temporarily the anger and sadness then dialed 911 to report the robbery and went back downstairs to wait for the police to arrive.

* * *

Hajime looked at his watch as he drove out of Cheyenne Mountain. It was well past noon and he'd received a call on his celphone from Col O'Neill that he was having a barbecue and to bring Dr. Takagi with him. According to the colonel she had been at Dr. Frasier's house but left early because she was expecting him. The amused tone in Col O'Neill's voice did not escape his notice!

"It seems my mother isn't the only one attempting to be a match maker…" he reasoned amused as he decided to head straight for Dr. Takagi's house. His mother printed Map quest directions for him and placed them with the envelope. He could've found the place just fine on his own but his mother REALLY wanted him to get to her house and would do almost anything to ensure he had no excuses.

He arrived at the apartment building without much trouble. He took out the directions from the envelope and left them in the car. As he entered the building he wondered why there was a police car with its blue and red lights flashing in front of the building. His eyebrows furrowed with concern and hurried up the stairs to the second floor where Dr. Takagi's apartment was. He frowned as he reached her floor and saw police officers in uniform standing by the door that according to the address provided to him was the doctor's door talking to a nervous looking woman whom Hajime assumed might be either a neighbor or the building manager.

He showed his military id to the first officer who let him in after examining it closely and questioning Hajime's motive for being there. He looked around and she was standing in the middle of an empty living room talking to a detective. Another officer was dusting the inside of the door for prints but he headed straight for the doctor hardly taking notice of the other CSI officers taking pictures in the house. There was a blank look on her face as she thanked the man in a soft emotionless tone.

"I'll be interviewing some of your neighbors but in the mean time you should see about finding another place to stay for a couple of nights," the detective advised calmly a touch of sympathy in his voice as he put his notepad in his pocket. He further explained that there had been a similar case not too far from here where the thieves had disguised themselves as a moving company. The investigation was still in the beginning stages but hopefully they should come up with some suspects soon. In the meantime the detective insisted that she go elsewhere for the night.

"Yes I'll go back to the base and stay there until I can find a new place," she replied again in the same emotionless tone. The detective nodded his approval and Hajime chose that moment to introduce himself to the detective. Again the detective advised her to call him if she could think of anything else and handed her and Hajime his business card as he excused himself.

"Dr. Takagi…" Hajime began but to voice the obvious questions seemed stupid and cruel so he held his tongue. It was obvious that her house was robbed (completely emptied actually) and that she was not alright. She turned and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry captain but my house is not fit for company right now," she began then laughed bitterly. She sounded broken and defeated and he didn't like it because it seemed out of character for her. He was about to say something when one of the CSI agents remaining interrupted them once more to let them know they were finished for now. She took a deep breath as she walked to the door with the woman and thanked them. When she turned to face him once more she seemed more like herself again as she smiled at him.

"My mother always told me that just because you're having a bad day it's no excuse to be a bad host! So can I offer you a drink captain?" she announced amiably. Her tone was non-chalant and even a touch cheerful to the average observer it would seem she was taking it fine but Hajime was no casual observer. He decided he'd stick around for a while though the decision gave him an odd sense of foreboding.

"Sure doctor whatever you have will be fine…" he replied calmly as he sat at one of the bar stools bolted to the floor in front of the counter that connected the kitchen with the living room. The only pieces of furniture left in the house…

* * *

Tokio hurried towards the fridge which was still in place because it was built in to the cabinets in the kitchen and bolted to the wall. She nearly sighed in relief when she realized that at least her food supplies were exactly as she left them. Taking two cans of iced tea from the door she summoned her strength and smiled calmly as the captain graciously accepted the iced tea but declined the glass with ice she offered him. She took a sip from her drink and allowed the cool liquid to soothe her and give her a quiet moment to think of what to say next. He beat her to it by handing her the package with information about the reunion.

"I will also be attending doctor if you'd like we could car pool…" he suggested evenly and took another drink from his tea.

"Oh right! Ms. Emi will be there! I had completely forgotten!" she exclaimed trying hard to sound casual and even a touch cheerful. The conversation in the parking lot with him and his very pleasant mother seemed like a million years ago now. She definitely didn't feel like she had the strength to go and smile for people whom she barely knew.

"But you know Victoria might let you off the hook when you tell her what happened," he added perhaps sensing her reluctance in the wake of her silence.

"Oh no! I couldn't do that! I promised Ms. Stillwater I would show up!" she replied immediately. Flaking was simply out of the question she would not disappoint her mentor! However she might find a way to get back early if so she couldn't accept the captain's gracious offer. It would be unfair for him to miss out on spending time with his family.

"Thank you but I think I better drive myself… I'm on call that weekend," she explained absently as she looked away from him with the pretense of examining the documents he handed her. She stamped down the disappointment she felt at not being able to at least befriend the captain. A nice long drive on a picturesque state highway and low traffic back roads would simply be…

'No! Stop it! Forget it!' she ordered herself firmly forcing her self to smile.

"In the mean time I better go get my things packed…if there's anything left!" she joked and laughed hoping her tone sounded naturally cheerful. Then rambled on saying there should be enough time for her to shop for what she needs if it's gone merely filling the awkward silence with as much small talk as she could think of…

'I'm not weak! I can take care of myself!' she firmly reminded herself as she continued her non-stop diatribe.

'I'm strong! I belong here! I paid my dues!' she kept telling herself again and again as she continued drawing strength from her affirmations. It didn't matter what anyone did to her she would start over however many times it was necessary to prove that she was strong enough to belong here…

"You don't have to do that," Hajime solemnly interrupted her current track. She looked at him confused.

"I don't have to report it?" she asked mildly bewildered. She had been asking him if she should she call the base to inform of the robbery. Hajime knew however what she was doing. Again she was just hiding her feelings and he was too tired to wonder why in the world she would do that. To him there seemed to be no logical reason to since she should know by now that everyone that matters at the base respected her professionally. He shook his head.

"It's ok to be upset," he added calmly after all who wouldn't be angry or sad and maybe even scared out of their mind because of a group of people who managed to get into their house and empty it out. Her smile faltered for a second but she recovered quickly.

"Well of course I'm upset but what can you do? No use crying over spilled milk! I have to move on… right?" Again she smiled and turned to grab another drink putting in some comment about how glad she was that they didn't take her food.

"Going grocery shopping on a Sunday is awful!" she commented and went off again talking about how crowded the stores are and how empty the shelves are on Sundays and that she'd rather go during the week.

"That's not what I meant," he interrupted a bit testily starting to feel a bit annoyed by her excessive evasiveness. Again she paused but this time she watched him warily. He sighed heavily and got up. He was about to say something more when his celphone rang.

It was Col O'Neill again wanting to know what was taking them so long. Dr. Takagi's eyes went wide and softly she begged him not to tell Col O'Neill what happened Hajime rolled his eyes. He hated the martyr types and it was disappointing to think _she _was one of them! Especially after how highly he'd begun to regard her!

"I was waiting for the police to be done the doctor's house was robbed…" Hajime explained that the doctor was all right and that the robbery had taken place some time the day before while she was out. He glanced at the doctor and expected to see her shifting nervously like a good little martyr pretending that she didn't want people to feel sorry for her when in fact she did but what he found surprised him. He cut his conversation with the colonel short realizing he was in trouble…_again!_

* * *

Tokio was incensed! The sorrow and grief that was bottled up inside her surged upward in the form of extreme rage!

'Who the hell does he think he is that he can judge me and how I choose to run my life!' she raged inwardly as he hung up the phone.

"You had _**no**_ right to do that!" she yelled at him he opened his mouth to say something but Tokio was just getting started.

"Neither Dr. Frasier, Capt Carter or Col O'Neill are the duty officers on the mountain this weekend! There was no reason to disrupt what was left of their time off with something that a) can wait until Monday and b) they can do nothing about except worry needlessly! Furthermore if and when they were informed it was _**MY**_ right to choose when, where and how this information would be passed along! THIS IS _**MY**_ LIFE AND _**I **_CHOOSE HOW _**I**_ RUN IT!" she was yelling now at the top of her lungs she paused for a moment to catch her breath but not long enough for the captain to respond.

"Let me clue you in on a little something that you might not know about me! Everyone and I mean everyone around me is always trying to take away what's mine! As you can see they often do!" she pointed to the empty living room and continued yelling how she had to defend with tooth and nail everything she owned and everything she achieved heck even her hard earned diplomas.

"To some one like you it may seem ridiculous that I'm trying so hard to handle the hardships of _**my**_ life without help but you know something _**my dignity**_ is the only thing that no one has ever been able to take from me! It's the only thing that stays with me no matter what fate chooses to spit at me! So forgive _me_ if my holding on to it annoys you!" she spit out at him full of anger and righteous indignation. He opened his mouth again but it seemed that she had temporarily robbed the arrogant captain of speech a small victory maybe but empowering none the less!

Her celphone rang and she knew that it had to be either Janet or Sam. She took a deep calming breath and took the phone from the counter. She flipped it open and as she greeted Janet Frasier she reassured her that the only thing of value taken was her giant TV and that all her more valuable books and other possessions was in storage.

Janet insisted Tokio come and stay with her until she found a new place. She calmly explained that she'd rather head back to base and remain there rather than impose on her (despite Janet's protests to the contrary) because she would feel safer there for the time being. After a few more reassurances she said good bye and hung up the phone.

"Thank you for coming and bringing Ms. Stillwater's package captain I suppose I can expect you to give Ms. Stillwater a full account so I won't bother to call her I will wait for _her_ worried call," she threw at him in a tone dripping with angry sarcasm.

"Well I'm sorry you had to waste your time captain I'm sure you can find the way out on your own so again thank you and have a good day sir," she announced calmly and taking her can of iced tea, celphone and the papers she went into her room to pack hoping that at least her uniforms would still be hanging in the closet where she left them…

* * *

Hajime stood there for a moment feeling a bit stunned. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had yelled at him… a woman that was not his mother that is! He thought back for a moment to see if there was way he could've avoided that and given his nature…not really. As he thought for a moment about how amazingly well the doctor had responded to the emergencies that she'd been forced to attend to this week he mentally kicked him self for judging her _again_ by her looks alone!

'Moron!' he berated himself. He should've known of course that it was pride that was motivating the doctor. After all she had already kicked his ass figuratively speaking twice.

'…Third times a charm! I better quit while I'm ahead!' he reasoned as he turned to leave thinking that by tomorrow she would have calmed and perhaps she would even apologize for yelling but as his hand reached for the door knob he felt a sudden sense of imminent danger. His heart beat rapidly as if by walking out the door he would put himself in mortal peril. He paused to examine this sensation and he realized with a good deal of surprise that if he did leave without patching things up with Dr. Takagi now he would never get a chance to do so ever again.

She would erect barriers around herself that would forever leave him on the outside. Even more shocking was the fact that he did not want to be on the outside. He wanted to get closer to her… a whole lot closer! Not even the excuse of their different ranks was enough to keep him from pursuing her anymore. He turned and headed back towards the doctor intent on fixing things between them determined to make sure he still had a chance.

'If I ever had one to begin with!' he thought feeling uncharacteristically unsure of him self yet still determined to give it everything he had…

* * *

You know I keep falling towards the soap plot thing in my stories…hmmm…I wonder what that says about me? Oh well on with the show!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Mending fences

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1 or Star Wars!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mending fences …**

* * *

'Ugh! What was I thinking? He's not a nice guy! He's an arrogant ass!' she thought still reeling. The thieves had taken most of her civilian clothing – especially her Victoria's Secret couture – and left only her uniforms and a few undergarments and the dirty laundry. She suspected that it was because of the serial numbers stamped on all the military issue items. 

'Not a whole lot left! But it should be sufficient for the rest of the week…' she thought figuring if she could last until next weekend she could replenish her civilian clothes at the reunion and anything missing from her uniforms could be replaced today at the base. They even took the brand new suitcase set Ms. Stillwater gave her as a going away present when she joined the Air Force.

'Well at least they left me this one!' she thought sarcastically as she looked in her closet and saw her old beat up little suitcase (the one she used to leave her foster parents' house with) still in there. She pulled it out and opened it next to her laundry basket. She dragged her half full of dirty clothes hamper out of the closet and quickly dumped in the clothes lying on the ground near where her dresser once stood.

She began making a mental list of the things she would need immediately. She would have to call Gen Hammond's office soon and tell them what happened plus find out where she needed to call to get a place assigned to her to stay for the night. She picked up the phone and since Gen Hammond was busy he left a message with the sergeant currently on duty assisting him.

'I wonder if I should just go stay at a hotel…' she thought negative emotions swirling recklessly through her. Disappointment mingled with anger as she replayed the captain's recent actions in her mind. He had the gall to roll his eyes at her as if she were some sort of insipid little martyr soap star!

She had thought he was so darn cool but he was nothing but a self centered jackass! To say that it stung was a horrible understatement but at least she could now feel on the moral high ground. She may be an ex-underwear model but at least she didn't go around judging people and then hurting them with her opinions.

'I'm a doctor! I would never treat anyone like that no matter who they are or where they came from!' she told herself smartly surprised at how much his disdain had hurt. Tears stung her eyes again but she gritted her teeth and forced herself to banish them. No way was she going to let that jerk add his insult to her injuries!

'No one can insult me without _**my**_ permission and he does _**not**_ have it!' she declared to herself as she swept her arms on the floor to pick up more clothes and dump them in the hamper and the laundry basket when the first was full. It didn't matter where it ended up after all everything had been trampled on and would have to be washed.

'Can't do the hotel…there's no washer there…' she thought feeling herself starting to calm down as she focused on mundane small tasks. Again she focused all her energy in trying to figure out what she was going to do now. She realized she would have to think of what to tell Aoshi to keep him from sending his Oniwaban army out in force considering her military position it might be a little awkward. She decided she should just leave now find somewhere to do her laundry then go to the base. She'd deal with the building manager another day when she was calmer.

"Doctor…" the gruff voice at her door made the frazzled Tokio startle so badly that she dropped half the clothes in her arms! She glared at the man standing at her door for a moment and kneeled to pick up her stuff and toss it in the basket.

"That was funny the first couple of times it's not so funny anymore!" she grumbled angrily as she picked up her things. Slowly he made his way towards her.

"Haven't you wasted enough of your time captain? Or perhaps you thought of yet another way to try and humiliate me!" she shot at him and from the corner of her eye she saw him flinch and again she felt empowered. She set an old large towel (the only one left in the house!) down on the ground and moved to the closet to pull out her uniforms starting first with her shirts.

"Look I'm usually not good at this…" He paused and sat down across from her looking for the right words as he watched her carefully fold her uniform shirts then place them in an old beat up suitcase.

"Really? Sure could've fooled me! Do you practice at insulting people or does it just come naturally?" she retorted sarcastically. He flinched again but visibly restrained himself from replying to her remark with something equally biting. That gave Tokio pause.

"Easy doc…I came in here to apologize I'm just not very good at it," he began sounding oddly unsure of himself and that certainly surprised Tokio. He seemed like the overly confident type. Tokio stopped what she was doing for a moment and watched him holding back any more defensive remarks after all she was supposed to be the better person here. He looked her straight in the eye and their seemed to be something in them she hadn't noticed before.

"You're right…I'm sorry it's none of my business how you handle your personal life I had no right to judge," he added softly and the soft apologetic tone on his voice left Tokio more than a bit confused.

"Apology accepted," she replied solemnly then went back to her task uncertain of what else to say. This was a confusing twist she couldn't understand why he was making such an effort yet she found herself delighting in it adding to the chaos still swirling in her heart…

"Can we start over? Maybe over lunch?" he asked his voice still unusually soft. He wondered why she looked confused and almost despaired at the wary look she was giving him. She shrugged and got up to get another shirt.

"I don't like to go out on Sundays because the restaurants are too crowded besides I don't have anything to wear," she replied still sounding just a touch defensive. It was a more than a bit disconcerting. He was not a guy used to getting no for an answer and was suddenly having a hard time believing it. She glanced up at him then and she blushed just slightly.

"But I keep a few menus for places I like to order delivery from on my days off. You can choose whichever one you like if you don't mind staying here," she added her voice soft and calm but her cheeks blushed prettily and she didn't meet his eyes. He smirked finding this slight opening encouraging.

"Delivery it is then…Any particular preferences?" he asked making an effort to be more of a gentleman than he'd been so far. She shook her head still not looking at him directly and blushing furiously now.

"Not really like I said you can choose whatever you like," she replied trying to be as non-chalant as possible. Hajime smiled and got up.

"Very well then…" he replied slightly amused starting to like the way she was blushing now. He had enough experience with women to know that blush had nothing to do with being angry at him. She told him where to find the menus and he left the room.

The menus were in a drawer on the left side of the fridge. As he pulled them out to examine them there were a couple of places that had repeat menus among them. He picked the one that had the most repeats figuring it might the one she likes best.

'Looks like she likes Chinese…' he thought and when he opened it there were several items marked several times by a pencil or a pen. He smirked as he confirmed with her little marks that she indeed ordered often from this place. He pulled out his celphone and dialed the number. As he waited to place his order he wondered what his mother would say if she ever found out how badly he'd mistreated Tokio since they'd first met.

'Well better make sure I redeem myself or mom will disown me!' he thought amused as the server came on the phone and he placed his order…

* * *

'Ok what in the world is going on?' she wondered her heart hammering in her chest with a mixture of confusion and excitement. She tried to put his roguish smirk out her mind determined to still be angry with him. 

'What was I thinking asking him to stay?' she shrieked at her self feeling on the border of hysteria. Her mind was still reeling from the fear and anger of having her apartment sacked plus the screaming match with her adopted parents. Now here he was throwing confusing signals at her that she had no experience in dealing with. She remembered that she had to report the incident to Victoria's Secret corporate security too so she picked up her phone and dialed Aoshi's number.

"_Hello Tokio I hear the Air Force is treating you well_," Aoshi greeted in his usual very Zen-like tone. Just hearing it was enough to settle Tokio's raging mind for a moment allowing her to get a handle on her emotions as she explained calmly what had happened.

She worried for a moment that Aoshi would indeed send his ninja army but instead he said he would send his right hand man Hiei who would see to finding her secure accommodations for the time being until they could determine that there were no stalkers involved. Stalkers were a serious problem in her old career and were dealt with swift and on a rare occasion deadly efficiency by Aoshi and his people.

"_In the mean time… I don't won't you to be alone I'll ask Nii-sama to stay with you until Hiei arrives_," Aoshi intoned softly. Tokio was taken aback by this she had no idea Aoshi's older brother was in Colorado. On occasion in the past Aoshi had mentioned he had an older brother her age. He was the son of his dad's girlfriend but her friendship with Aoshi had never been deep enough for her to really meet anyone from his family aside from his dad. She didn't even remember his name because Aoshi only ever referred to him as Nii-sama.

"Ok I'll wait," she replied 'I guess I'll meet him now,' she added to herself wondering if he was as stoic and calm as Aoshi. That would certainly be good for her frazzled nerves right now. His goodbye was short and to the point as he hung up and Tokio felt much calmer after that brief conversation. As Capt Davila sauntered back into her room announcing that the food would be there in 30 to 45 minutes she was ready to tackle dealing with the captain once more. They chatted amicably for a while mostly about work until his celphone rang…

"I'm sorry I have to take this…it's my little brother…" he excused himself and stepped away. Tokio nodded and went into the bathroom to pack up her toiletries in a brown paper bag while he talked. When she came back out it was obvious he was having some sort of argument with his brother.

"Wait here she is…" he said and for reasons that Tokio could not fathom he handed her his phone. Warily she took it curious as to why _she_ had to talk to _his_ brother. At the captain's insistence she put it to her ear and said a tentative hello.

"_What happened?_" Aoshi asked in his calm all business tone. It took Tokio a moment to register that Nii-sama and Capt Davila were the same person!

"Aoshi? What…" she began but couldn't quite get her mouth to formulate the right words. It was all just too much. Aoshi was calmly explaining that his older brother could be very judgmental and quite blunt but he was essentially a good guy. He also explained that he wanted Nii-sama to remain with her until they were certain she would be safe at her new place possibly for the remainder of the day. Tokio was assimilating all of this too slowly because she was still slightly in shock.

"_I would prefer in fact that you leave that apartment now and head to our house and maybe even stay the rest of the week there but when I suggested it Nii-sama insisted that you would refuse_," Aoshi continued stoically explaining that it made no sense for her to stay there if there was a chance she was being watched. The door bell rang and as the captain stepped out of the room to go see if it was lunch it all caught up with her.

"Aoshi I appreciate you acting on this so quickly but I will not be schlepped around like a refugee," she began a bit irritated as she followed the captain out of her room.

"I will wait here for Hiei you go ahead and make whatever plans you feel necessary but I think I've had enough upheavals for one day," she concluded solemnly wondering to her self angrily why was every man she knew making choices _for_ her today! It was irritating to say the least true her house was robbed but she wasn't the first or the last to be victimized in such a way and she hated being treated like some poor helpless creature.

"Furthermore if Hiei is not here by the time I'm done then I will go back to the base and remain there until I can find a new place myself!" she lectured as she entered the kitchen and Capt Davila put the food down on the counter.

"_Yes perhaps that would be safest for the time being but I will consult Sensei_," Aoshi replied unfazed by Tokio's irritation. It was the only thing annoying about Aoshi he was ice-cold nothing could ruffle him!

"You may tell Ms Stillwater whatever you want but last time I checked _I_ was still the boss of _me_! Goodbye Aoshi!" she replied obviously angry now but making an effort not to yell at him. She hit the cancel button on the celphone without waiting for his reply and handed the phone back to the captain. She blew her breath out in exasperation and pulled out some silverware. She turned to talk to the captain but he was distracted examining the contents of her pantry.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry…but doesn't this seem a bit strange?" he asked still looking at the lower cabinets where she kept all her pots and other cooking apparatus. At the confused look on her face he elaborated.

"You have some very expensive cooking equipment here yet they didn't take any of it…" he began then noted that the kitchen was pretty much intact and her room empty.

"Was the contents of your closet worth more than this?" he asked his tone suggesting he suspected the answer was no.

"Not really…I spend more money on my kitchen then my closet…I get everything for free from my old job and I didn't have anything expensive in there save maybe one dress…" she replied starting to see where this was going. The thieves had come in here to take her brand new TV and her barely used computer, stereo system and new furniture.

She figured it didn't make sense for them to take the used clothes when her electric mixer, microwave, toaster oven and other kitchen appliances were worth much more than what was in her closet. Quickly she turned back to the cupboard and took inventory of her cups and glasses. All her silverware and china were still in place including all her everyday use stuff except for one thing!

"Bastard! He took the Darth Vader mug I got at Disneyland! I've had it for nearly four years! That was my favorite cup you know!" she remarked annoyed and blew out her breath in exasperation as she closed the cabinet door. Hajime laughed in spite of the seriousness of the situation. Dr Takagi was an interesting display of contrasts! She seemed delicate yet he knew she was strong. She was upset yet she was not throwing tantrums.

'She didn't slam the door on the cabinet which is something any other woman would've done,' he mused. She had folded her uniforms carefully despite being angry to the point where normally people start taking it out on the closest inanimate object.

'She's always in control of herself…' he thought finding yet another reason to admire this odd woman. She frowned at him and with some effort he killed the laughter.

"Woe befalls ye who mess with the Dark Lord of the Sith!" he teased and was rewarded with her laughter. When they finally stopped laughing he was serious once more.

"The thieves came in here looking for your electronics and your furniture someone else took your clothes and he probably snuck in after the thieves. You have a stalker," he stated simply. She just sighed in mild annoyance.

"Figures! When it rains it pours!" she remarked sounding mildly annoyed but otherwise unaffected as she turned and pulled out a couple of dishes and some cups. He chuckled slightly as she in a non-chalant tone explained that stalkers were the only thing she never worried about in college.

"That really had mostly to do with Sano's frequent trips to my apartment to raid my fridge! In exchange for demolishing my food stuffs he kept the unwanted elements away. Small price to pay I tell you!" she commented smiling amused as she recounted the frat boys Sanosuke Sagara – an Olympic fighting champ! – had beaten for harassing her on her way back from class one time.

"As long as Aoshi, Kenshin and Sano were around I didn't have to worry about it! Ironic really that now that I'm not a model anymore I have a stalker!" she added chuckling slightly.

"Well nice to know that there's some use for that idiot rooster head," he commented sourly not liking that she didn't seem to be taking the stalker part more seriously. She laughed again.

"He really does look that way! It had never occurred to me!" she laughed as she served out the mixed fried rice and the Kung pao chicken and the shrimp then pulled out a pair of tongs for the egg rolls.

"You know I don't think they ever mentioned you though…why _is_ that?" she wondered giving him a suspicious look.

"Oh I'm sure they did! They just never use my name! That moron Kenshin calls me by my middle name, Aoshi has been calling me nii-sama for as long as his dad's been with my mother and the idiot rooster-head spread the nickname: The Wolf which is what almost everyone has been calling me for the past four years," he replied sounding really miffed. She laughed as it all came together!

"So _you_ must be Saito-san then? Because that's what Kenshin calls the "_damn wolf_" that everyone constantly complains about!" she added amused as she sat next to him and accepted the can of iced tea he had pulled out of the fridge and opened for her. The small hopes that had begun to build were crushed instantly though as she recalled something else she'd overheard almost a year ago on her last catalogue shoot for Victoria's Secret before she went into the military.

"Just so you know Kenshin defends you _a __**lot**_… more so than even Aoshi!" she laughed and took another bite of her food. She had heard Shuura – one of Aoshi's friends – talking to another model about going to visit with her boyfriend. Apparently her boyfriend was a marine serving in Hawaii and she would be joining him in the winter break. The girls with her had asked how the _Wolf_ was treating her and she had sounded excited to go and see him.

'Yea she does seem more his type: very tough, exciting and super-confident! I can match them on confidence and inner strength but I'm much too boring and domestic for him,' she reasoned feeling just a touch sad but it was offset by how many friends they had in common. She was happy about that because that meant they had more than a few things they could talk about and it made her feel less isolated.

'It also makes him less intimidating!' she thought and laughed out loud causing him to give her a suspicious look.

"Sorry it's just that now that I think about all the things they always said about you it just puts you in a whole new light," she covered her mouth as she laughed some more. Yes it made her happy and evened the field a little more.

'Well you can't really stop something that never even had a hope to get started!' she realized. She wasn't fool enough not to realize by now that he was hitting on her perhaps because he likes women confident enough to speak up for themselves regardless of the situation. But Tokio who liked to avoid putting herself in harm's way if at all possible wasn't going near this man!

He didn't seem to her like the cheating type so likely he was either not seeing Shuura anymore or had some informal semi-relationship with her that might depend on whether they happened to be within the same zip code. A common enough occurrence amongst her Victoria's Secret coworkers! Either way she would still rather be safe than sorry!

'Within a few weeks he would realize I'm boring and quiet then dump me like yesterday's garbage! Wait 'til I tell Sam and Janet! I think they'll be crushed!' she thought as she stifled another giggle.

"I'm glad you find my life so amusing," he said sounding more than a bit put out!

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude it's just that well how do I put it…" she paused trying to come up with the proper words.

"You seemed to be so far above me I always felt like a little insignificant fly around you," she laughed again "now I'm feeling kind of dumb for thinking that way!" As she laughed harder Hajime stared in horror for a moment.

'Oh I hope she _**never**_ tells my mother that! She will kill me _**and**_ disown me!' he thought quietly putting food in his mouth.

"But I can understand now why they complain about you. I hope they'll be there at the reunion! This is gonna be so much fun!" she laughed again missing the look of utter horror on Hajime's face. He was spared further humiliation as her celphone began beeping from her room and she excused herself to go answer it.

She smiled as she answered. It was Sam this time!

"_Hey are you sure you won't stay with me or Janet? You should at least come have some barbecue,"_ Sam insisted right away. She laughed lightly.

"Oh no I'm fine!" she said and explained that the captain had ordered lunch which they were eating right now.

"_So Capt Davila's treating you to lunch huh? Well you sound like you're having a nice date after all!_" Sam teased and Tokio just laughed 'If you only knew!' she thought.

"It's far from that I assure you but I promise I'll tell you and Janet all about it on Monday!" she replied amused. Sam teased some more and then they said their good byes. She looked out the window to the relatively close building next door and she thought she saw a shadow moving across a darkened window just across from hers. As she hit her off button on the celphone she stopped for a moment feeling suddenly numb.

'A regular pair of binoculars would let anyone see into my apartment' she thought absently. The emotional rollercoaster of the last couple of hours was starting to affect her shutting down her ability to feel. Her grandmother had once told her that her great-great grandfather Sojiro Seta had the odd ability as a child to shut off his emotions completely which had made him a deadly and unpredictable warrior at a _very_ young age. That ability had been born from the very abusive and harsh childhood he lived.

'I don't want to be a demon,' she thought yet still she felt nothing. Fear, anger, happiness all of the emotions swirling recklessly within her both positive and negative had vanished. It had happened many times before when she lived with her adopted family. After a while she stopped feeling altogether and walked around with an unsettling smile on her face that kept the beatings and harsh words to a manageable level. She closed her eyes and concentrated trying hard to recapture some of the things she'd felt today.

"Doc…are you ok?" Captain Davila's gruff yet concerned tone snapped her back into herself. She breathed a sigh of relief feeling the flood of emotions rushing into her again. Sadness, disappointment and longing were all welcome back into her. As long as she could feel she would not be a demon!

"Yes I am…" she replied exhaling a shaky breath. She had not felt that immense void in years and as her ability to feel emotions returned she was glad for the captain's presence. Though he represented something she could not have the feeling of disappointment was not shunned away. As long as she could feel then she was human. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she added softly feeling truly grateful for the small rescue.

"Who was it?" he asked still looking and sounding concerned.

"Oh it was just Sam! I mean Capt Carter… She wanted me to go and get some barbecue but I told her you'd already treated me to lunch," she replied feeling more and more like her self again. He looked her with suspicion he glanced out the open window which she was still looking out of and moved closer to her not liking the way she was staring at the window.

"I know it should bother me but it's the only part that doesn't…" she said staring at the dark window in the building just across the alley. At the confused look on his face she explained that she was more upset about her furniture especially her TV than the more dangerous prospect of having a stalker. Hajime moved to the window and slammed it shut then sat on the window sill blocking the view of the small window.

"So what do you want to do now? Do you want to stay here until Hiei comes?" he asked his tone as casual as he could manage but even though she wasn't worried about the stalker _**he was**_!

"If I leave now I'll end up having to go to a Laundromat to do my wash," she thought out loud not looking forward to spending the rest of her Sunday sitting in a packed Laundromat trying to ignore the lonely housewives trying to share meaningless TV gossip with her.

"Do you know what I really regret them taking the most? It's my time off! All I wanted was a few quiet hours on what remained of my weekend! Grab something to eat, a shower watch some TV…or is it too much to ask for?" she huffed staring resentfully at what remained of her life gathered in a couple of baskets and an old beat up suitcase.

"The alternative is still open…" he said solemnly. She glared at what was left of her belongings. Earlier out of pride she had balked but with her latest episode she decided it was best she stick with the captain. He was infuriatingly overbearing at times but as long he could keep her away from the demon within her then she could handle it.

"Well perhaps if I could at least borrow the use of your washer and dryer it would certainly help me a lot," she replied though she felt herself blush a little in embarrassment. This was something she had _never_ done! To actually agree to do her laundry in the house of a man she hardly knew? Unheard of! He smirked in that roguishly sexy way that was starting to drive her mad.

"Good! Now my mother won't disown me or Aoshi for leaving you to fend for yourself!" he joked lightly.

"I doubt that would ever happen! I'm sure Ms. Emi is a very forgiving lady! She would have to be if she's _**your**_ mother captain! " she bantered back. He laughed.

"Probably but she would still chew our heads off!" he laughed "I can hear it now: _Hajime Saito Davila I have never been more disappointed!_" Tokio laughed as he did a very interesting imitation of his mom lecturing him for acting in an ungentlemanly way.

"Oh I'm sure Aoshi's getting an earful right about now if mom's in Aspen already," he added chuckling lightly. She laughed again grateful that she could be herself again.

"Ok well let's get going then and hopefully I can spare Aoshi the worst!" she teased and he laughed. She left to the kitchen to wrap up the leftovers and put them in the fridge then cleaned up the dishes. Meanwhile the captain brought out what was left of her belongings from the room and carried them downstairs. Once she was ready she shouldered her overnight bag which had remained packed, her medical bag and her purse after taking her keys out to lock up behind her.

He carried most of her stuff down and loaded it into his SUV instead of her jeep. He gave her the address but asked her to follow him as well. He also said he would call Aoshi and let him know to send Hiei to their house once he landed. As they drove she hoped she wouldn't have to stay too long. She would need some serious alone time to sort things out in her head. The captain really was a confusing person!

* * *

She was a little shocked when they arrived at his "house". She took a moment to stare in awe at the huge sprawling grounds behind the walls as the electric gate shut behind them and she drove down the half mile or so driveway. Perfectly manicured lawns surround a huge Victorian style house. White angel statues peppered the gardens and the spring sun was bringing humming birds and butterflies towards the beautifully kept rose bushes that were beginning to bloom. 

It was more of a mansion than a house really!

As she stepped out of her vehicle Ms. Emi emerged from the house and hurried towards them. She felt her face heating in embarrassment feeling she really should've stuck it out on her own! She hated depending on others for help. To her surprise the woman rushed past her son and headed straight for Tokio.

"Are you all right child?" she asked urgently giving her a quick hug.

"Aoshi told me what happened! How awful for you!" she exclaimed pulling her away from the car toward the house.

"I'm fine just let me unload," she began feeling a bit embarrassed from all of the woman's attention.

"Oh no dear you leave that to my son! I taught him to be a proper gentleman after all! He'll make sure everything gets inside don't you worry!" the small woman insisted and despite how small she was Tokio still didn't have the courage to contradict her. She giggled a little she could see now why the impressively tough Capt Davila didn't really want to upset his mom!

Aoshi's father Hannya was in the foyer on a solemn-sounding phone conversation. He put his hand on the speaker to greet her warmly and let her know Hiei had arrived with Shuura and they were on their way to speak with the detectives. He also let her know that a realtor had been contacted to search for a suitable new home for her. Shuura and Hiei would check it out first once they found it before they take Tokio there. Then with the phone still attached to his ear with one hand he went out the door to help the captain.

"Sano and Kenshin called they're rather concerned too! We should call them! I assume my son was gentleman enough to have treated you to lunch by now?" she asked and the tone suggested that if her son had not done so he would have hell to pay later! She laughed.

"Yes he did! He's been a perfect gentleman!" she replied feeling cheerful. The woman smiled back at her proud and pleased.

'Oh yea! Can't wait to tell Janet and Sam about all this!' she thought amused knowing she would never be able to see the captain as scary or intimidating ever again! The woman smiled back at her and the two went to a spacious and elegant den. She picked up the phone and dialed then put the caller on speaker.

"_Hey Tokio are you ok? That damn wolf isn't giving you a hard time is he?_" exclaimed Sano "_I'll kick his butt if he is!_" Sano was almost yelling and Tokio couldn't help laughing.

"Sanosuke Sagara! I will have you watch your language young man," Mrs. Emi intoned gravely.

"_Sorry wolf-momma_," he replied sheepishly. Mrs. Emi made a face and Tokio just laughed. What an interesting bunch was the captain's family!

"_Now Sano I'm sure Saito-san is nice to Tokio-dono since she's always so nice to everyone!_" this time it was Kenshin's cheerful and calm voice.

"Hi Kenshin! Hi Sano! Yes he's been nice," she reassured him. She listened to them bantering back and forth about the Wolf's questionable manners. Kenshin defended while Sano accused with much vigor and prejudice. She just laughed.

"This is my son's fault! He goads them constantly!" Mrs. Emi huffed annoyed but Tokio just couldn't help laughing. It definitely shines a whole new light on the captain and she couldn't wait to share with Janet and Sam on Monday. Capt Davila walked in then letting her know that her stuff was in the laundry room.

"_Is that the wolf? Hey are you being nice to Tokio? You better be or else!_" Sano threatened. Tokio laughed as Capt Davila rolled his eyes and smirked in amusement.

"Or else what rooster-head? You'll kick my butt?" he retorted sarcastically completely unimpressed by Sano's threats. Tokio laughed as Sano roared angrily from the speaker phone.

"…_and at any rate Sensei would kick your ass if you're not nice you damn wolf!_" he huffed angrily. This time the smirk vanished and was replaced by a concerned frown. Sensei in this case was the name the boys used to refer to Ms. Stillwater. They used this term because she taught them everything from art, music, business, science to the general arts of living and of ass-kicking both figurative and literal as Sano put it.

"_Yes Sensei would be most upset that she would!_" Kenshin agreed cheerfully. The captain's frown deepened he opened his mouth to defend himself. Pissing off the queen of the Stillwater Empire was always bad for your general well being. Many could very well attest to that! The bastards that had nearly gotten Tokio kicked out of school and her diplomas yanked would regret forever the day they decided to mess with Victoria Stillwater and one of her protégés!

"It's ok guys! He's nice to me and I'm ok!" she assured them still laughing and gave the captain a wide mischievous smile.

'David scores another win!' she thought gleefully at the horror that flickered in the captain's eyes for an instant.

"You're both morons…" he said towards the speaker phone.

"_What? Say that to my face you limp noodle!_" Sano growled angrily she could hear Kenshin laughing in the background. The captain leaned into the speaker.

"Moron," he repeated slowly but Tokio suppressed any more laughter. Mrs. Emi had this look on her face that said she was on the verge of laying down the law on the boys and she didn't want to catch any flak. Her hand slammed down on the desk where she and Tokio were sitting with such force that out of old habit made Tokio sit up straight and still. The boys were instantly quiet.

"That is _**enough**_! This is no way to behave in the presence of a lady!" she lectured her tone deep and slightly frightening. She leveled her son with a matronly glare that let him know that she no longer believed Tokio's defense on the his behalf. Tokio blushed slightly but said nothing. She had done all she could for him he was on his own now!

"_Sorry wolf-momma_…" Sano and Kenshin replied together. They said their goodbyes promising to see her at the reunion. Tokio stood once the off button was pushed on the phone and she followed Mrs. Emi out of the den. She stifled a giggle as Mrs. Emi turned for a moment to say to Capt Davila in the universal "angry mom" tone: _"I'll talk to you later!"_ She smiled cheerfully at the captain as she walked away with his mom.

"Well I didn't know the captain lived in such a big house!" Tokio remarked trying to start some light conversation. The woman smiled as she turned to her.

"Oh no… Hajime doesn't use the main house! He uses the guest house in the back. This house belongs to Aoshi," Mrs. Emi explained that Aoshi used it mainly as a safe house for his Oniwaban Protective Services clients. She and Hannya used it only when they were visiting Hajime.

"A lot of Victoria's girls end up here when they have stalkers you know!" she continued explaining that Victoria kept this place fully stocked for her models in case Aoshi had to spirit them away without warning. This was good news for Tokio! It definitely made her feel a whole lot better about being here and perhaps her weekend could be somewhat salvaged.

"Really? I wonder if Ms. Stillwater would mind if I borrow a few things?" she wondered out loud as they arrived at the laundry room which was nearly as big as her living room was! There was one rather large washer with a matching dryer and three small ones with matching dryers occupying the back left corner of the room. A small table with a couple of chairs and folding table near the entrance and retractable clotheslines were attached from the right wall to the left wall.

"Well I think she would hope that you would _take_ whatever you need! She would most likely be disappointed if you didn't," Mrs. Emi pointed out solemnly. Tokio nodded firmly as she contemplated what she would do next. Quickly she set to work loading one of the three smaller washers with a load of whites as Mrs. Emi continued talking about the house and how often Aoshi used it and all the security systems in it. She started the washer and immediately set to work loading what remained into a second washer but deciding not to start that one until she took a shower and brought the rest of dirty clothes down.

"Mrs. Emi… can I assume that those supplies you spoke of are kept in the rooms? Would you show me please? I would welcome a shower and a change of clothes if it's not an imposition…" Tokio asked politely once the second washer was underway and Mrs. Emi immediately agreed to show here the rooms where she could find what she needed.

"Absolutely _not_ an imposition at all! Come I'll show you!" the woman was positively glowing with good cheer suddenly and away they went. She told her that the room she was taking her to in the 15 room "house" was a room rarely used by the models brought here because the clothes in those closets were more conservative than in the rest of the house. The room also just had a small private bath room with only a small shower and a small regular bathtub so needless to say the spoiled divas often brought here never went in there!

"I know you're not the type so I'm sure you'll find something to your liking there instead," she concluded still sounding cheerful and happy. Tokio blinked in confusion as Mrs. Emi opened the door to the room.

"This is conservative?" Tokio asked incredulous and Mrs. Emi just laughed. The room was at least as big as her living room and that was not including the walk in closet and the two sink bathroom with a nice large bathtub. She noted her suitcase had been brought up here and placed on the dresser.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable? I'll send for a maid to help with your laundry!" Mrs. Emi announced gleefully and left her in the room examining the closet.

"Thank you Mrs. Emi!" she called out as the older woman left. Her phone went off and the caller id on it said "unknown" which only meant that the call was from work. She answered in her best professional voice and the sergeant on the other line informed her Gen Hammond wanted her to report back to the SGC to accompany SG-2 who would be joining SG-7 on their off world mission at P8X987.

"Is it an emergency? I can leave immediately!" she asked already opening her beat up bag and unpacking her uniform.

"No the general just wants you to report by 1800 hours for debriefing if you're interested in participating in the mission," the sergeant replied calmly.

"Of course I'm interested!!" She replied without hesitation and told the sergeant she would be there soon then pushed the cancel button. She glanced at the time and it was just after 3 o'clock.

"Plenty of time to at least get all my stuff washed and put together…" she said to herself hurrying towards the closet. She would need clean undergarments and considering who stocked the place she had no trouble finding what she needed. She hurried to shower afterwards threw a fresh pair of jeans on and a plain white t-shirt over the new undergarments she had found in the dresser. After discarding the tags and wrappers for the things she took she grabbed her uniform and hurried downstairs to the laundry room taking the things she'd just taken off with her too.

'I should have enough time to iron my uniform and wash this stuff before I have to leave…' she thought as she arrived at the room and quickly set to work…

* * *

Emi Davila with a scowl on her face marched into the den where her son had turned on the computer and was busy trying to avoid looking her straight in the eye. Hajime knew he was in for it. Hannya closed his laptop and got up from the couch to seek another room from which to continue his work. He gave Emi a quick peck in the cheek and barely concealed an amused smirk at Hajime's impending doom before he left the room. 

"What did you do?" she asked hands on her hips her tone harsh and demanding. Hajime glanced up from the desk he sighed there was no avoiding it so he related what had happened at her apartment.

"And you deserve every word of it! Quite frankly I don't know where you learned to be like this because I certainly didn't teach it to you!" she reprimanded harshly. With some effort he resisted the urge to roll his eyes as it would only make things worse! He typed in commands on the keyboard searching the internet for an item on EBay that would go some ways towards redeeming him as his mother laid the hammer on his head with an extensive lecture about his rude behavior.

"What are you doing?" Emi asked realizing that her son was not trying to defend himself as he normally would have. He was in fact taking her lecture in more quietly than he had ever done so. She came around to look and realized that he was scrolling through a page with Star Wars merchandise on it. Before she could ask him why he explained that the stalker had taken a personal item that Dr. Takagi had been rather attached to and he aimed to find a suitable replacement.

"A small attempt to mend the fence mother," he replied as he continued scrolling. This information however served to mollify his mother and she asked what he was looking for.

"A Darth Vader mug she bought at Disneyland nearly four years…the stalker took it and it was her favorite," he explained solemnly. Now this made Emi quite excited!

"Really! Well move over you're looking in the wrong place!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pushed her son off the chair. As Emi called up a different website he explained that the doctor was just as much of a Star Wars fan as she was. He knew this because they'd watched one of the movies on the base a few days ago and she'd mentioned her whole family had been fans.

"It's the way she keeps them close…" his mother pointed out solemnly guessing the real reason for the doctor's fanaticism: to keep her family close to her heart in some tangible way. She did know much about the girl's past thanks to Victoria's constant bragging. She also knew all the details of the incident that had nearly caused that poor girl to lose everything she'd worked so hard for.

The incident was something very few people knew all the details of but rumors of a major scandal had been all over the news when the private university Tokio attended at the time was shut down due to the financial strain of the multiple lawsuits that followed in the wake of Tokio's incident. Tokio was transferred to UCLA and was received with much praise from the professors there for her exceptional skills. Victoria had good reason to be proud of the girl and had been utterly vicious with her retribution against Tokio's attackers.

"As I said a token to mend the fence…" he added equally solemn. Emi nodded with firm approval and set to work finding her son the item he sought.

"How much are you willing to spend?" she asked testing to see how serious he was.

"I don't care what the price is as long I can get it… oh and I'll pay the rush delivery fee if there is one," he replied non-chalantly as he placed his credit card on the keyboard for her. Emi looked up at him then smiling excitedly and continued to scroll through the screens searching for the right one.

'Excellent,' Hajime thought grinning wolfishly as his mother finally located what she was certain it would be the closest match possible to the cup Tokio had lost. It had taken a painstakingly long time since the line was discontinued but succeeded in the end. He gladly paid extra so he could get it by no later than Tuesday by then the good doctor would be well on her way in being settled in her new place hopefully. The soft clicking of heels on marble rapidly approaching the room made them look up interrupting his train of thought…

* * *

A maid had joined Tokio at the laundry room and between the two they made short work of her laundry. Mrs. Emi had not returned to look for her and as nice as Mrs. Emi was she really was glad for the semi-privacy. By 4:30 she was done folding and stacking her clean clothes back in her basket and hamper. She had already packed the dirty clothes she'd been wearing earlier in a plastic bag and stuffed it in a side pocket of her suitcase. After thanking the maid who promised to bring her things up to her room she hurried back up to change. 

"Ok I guess that's it then…" she said to her reflection examining her uniform for imperfections as she wondered if it would be alright for her to leave all her things here. She re-packed her overnight bag with a new pair of jeans, her white sneakers, new undergarments and a pink Victoria's Secret Polo shirt she found in the closet. Lastly she stuck in her purse at the top where she could reach it easily.

'Ms. Stillwater would probably want me to,' she reasoned after all the two sent to investigate from Oniwaban were not back yet and even if the realtor found her a place today she had no furniture and on a Sunday it would be impossible for her to go out and get any replacements that wouldn't cost her a ridiculous amount for weekend delivery.

'I'll just be patient and hopefully I can stay off world until at least Tuesday,' she thought grabbing her hat, medical bag and overnight bag then heading back downstairs to find the captain and his family. Janet would be on duty then and she might be able to snag a day off then to do a little shopping.

"Excuse me," she interrupted Mrs. Emi and the captain looked up from the computer they were hunkered over and frowned as they took in a uniformed Tokio. She put her medical bag on the ground and took off her blue combination cap.

"I got a call from the base and I have to report back," she explained to a crestfallen Mrs. Emi.

"Is it because of what happened? Do you even have time for dinner at least?" she asked worried and disappointed. Tokio shook her head assuring her that it was work related.

"Well I umm…" she began reluctant to completely disappoint someone who'd been so warm and hospitable towards her but an off world mission with plenty of preparation time one that was not a life or death situation was something she had hoped for since she set foot on the base and learned about the Stargate. She _really_ wanted to go and the sooner she left the happier she'd be! She wanted to salvage her weekend with the fulfillment of her wish.

'Say something Tokio!' she urged herself. Her brow furrowed searching for the right words to not insult Mrs. Emi with her refusal but also let her know she could not stay without compromising her security clearance.

"Mother, _Doctor_ Takagi has duties she is sworn to attend to when summoned," Capt Davila intoned solemnly coming to her rescue. Mrs. Emi looked embarrassed then and shot up off the desk hurrying towards her. The captain followed them out.

"Of course! What am I saying? Go child go! Don't worry about anything here Aoshi's people will take care of everything!" she cheerfully explained pulling Tokio out of the den. Tokio sighed with relief as she hoisted her medical bag again and put her cap back on.

"Thank you so much for all your help Mrs. Emi," she said silently thanking the captain for his assistance. Hannya joined them on their way out of the house.

"I'm sorry my son couldn't finish helping you before you had to leave today," Hannya said solemnly as he hugged her goodbye. Tokio smiled and thanked him for his concern and all his help.

"I should be back in a couple of days… thank you for letting me keep my things here until then," she replied politely suddenly feeling anxious to get going. This goodbye was taking too long for the little adventurer that had woken within her at the call from the SGC. She walked out the door with the captain at her side. Mrs. Emi and Hannya stood at the door waving and watching her leave.

"You're going off world aren't you?" the captain whispered softly leaning close to her. She smiled back but didn't say anything. She didn't have to the captain understood the "yes" implied in her silence. He opened the door for her and she placed her bag in the jeep behind the driver's seat.

"I'm leaving with SG2 to P8X987. My guess it's just supplies for the observation post they're setting up there," she laughed at the look of distaste in his face. Obviously he didn't think much of a simple errand run like that one!

"Not all of us require danger as a prerequisite for an adventure captain," she added amused but it reaffirmed her earlier convictions on not getting involved with the captain regardless of whether he was interested or not. She liked her life as quiet and simple as possible her job was already edgy enough as it was. The captain was definitely _**not**_ quiet and simple!

"That's true…" he began thoughtfully. He stepped in a little closer keeping the door from closing by leaning against the jeep one hand draped casually on the open window of the door.

"Doctor we really didn't get to finish lunch…" he said a slight rakish smile that Tokio was certain could make any girl swoon. Yes it would've affected her too before today but she was mentally prepared for a strong defense now thanks to his previous behavior and his very odd and lovely family.

"Well captain if you're still hungry I'm sure Mrs. Emi will take good care of you!" she teased. He frowned possibly because his tactic had failed. She gave herself a mental pat on the back. _David_ was on a roll! His eyes narrowed slightly and smirked as he moved in closer until he was almost looming over her.

"I was thinking of us having dinner together when you return," he amended in a soft suggestive tone "you know to start over?"

"Oh that! Captain if you're still worried about our little misunderstanding don't be I would never hold a grudge for something that small. I think that was cleared up just fine don't you?" she countered in a casual tone and once again she did a mental happy dance for scoring another hit against the captain. He was way too cocky for his own good.

'He needs to be taken down a couple of pegs,' she told herself firmly.

"Ok…I still want you to let me buy you dinner. Maybe you can tell me what _your _idea of an adventure is like?" he insisted still smirking rakishly. She laughed lightly.

"I think _that_ is kind of obvious!" she replied in a slightly amused tone "at any rate I couldn't really tell when I'm coming back so I wouldn't want to make any promises that I can't keep," she added casually. She climbed into the driver's seat and pulled slightly on the door forcing the now slightly confused captain to back away from the jeep so she could close the door.

"And once I do get back I'll be busy trying to get my life back together so I guess we'll see when I get back," she continued sounding casual and non-chalant. She turned the ignition key and her vehicle roared to life. She stuck her head out as she leaned on her window with a serious expression back on her face.

"But captain I do appreciate everything you've done for me today. You did more than you really had to…Thank you," she said solemnly meaning every word of it. He was still unhappy but nodded firmly as he stepped back away from the jeep.

"I haven't done anything yet…" he replied and Tokio thought there was a slight note of challenge in his voice. She just shrugged and smiled noncommittally.

"Have a good day captain and thank you again!" she called out and backed out of the drive way then cheerfully drove away eager now to get to her simple adventure. She doubted that he would actually keep trying to ask her out but it didn't bother her anymore. If he really was a nice guy who was really interested in a nice quiet girl like her then he would be patient and try again and maybe then she would say yes.

'But with Shuura in town I doubt that will happen…' she thought still feeling perfectly content. After all it made no sense to wait around for a domestic geek like Tokio when you could have someone exciting and beautiful like Shuura. She relaxed as she drove away glad that she had this odd opportunity for some good solid insight in Capt Davila's life. He was not someone she could be with at least not for very long. And what's the point in being with someone you don't stand a chance in being able to keep…

* * *

Hajime stood there a bit stunned watching her drive away. When was the last time a woman had said no to him? Never! He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Most of the women he'd ever been attracted to had come to him quickly and easily. It was never any trouble getting a woman to say yes especially to something as simple as dinner! In fact a lot of times it was he who had to push them off and say no. 

'But she didn't really say no…' he thought for a second still feeling a bit off balance. He turned and walked towards the house still pondering what exactly happened. He tried to ignore his mother's teasing giggles as he approached the door.

"So what happened over there?" Hannya asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"I invited her to dinner and she said "we'll see" what does that mean?" Hajime mumbled still in disbelief as he went past his mother and Hannya into the house.

"It means "maybe" with an 80 percent possibility to turn into a "no"…sorry Hajime," Hannya pointed out succinctly without much sympathy. Hajime didn't like that statistic!

"It's what you get when you insult an intelligent and mature woman like Tokio!" Emi huffed annoyed "if I'd been her I would've said no outright but that just goes to show her level of maturity that she's letting you redeem yourself that and the fact she probably does find you attractive," she pointed out wisely as she and Hannya went in after him.

'A challenge…' he thought and smirked wolfishly. He would be patient then and wait. Slowly he would wear down her defenses and show her he could be a nice guy too.

'It's good that the doctor believes in getting a second opinion!' he thought as he walked away back to the den making his plans…

* * *

I've fixed the time! Thanks Onihiro for the heads up!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	6. Tokio's Quiet Revelations

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1

Related Stargate episodes are Singularity from season 1 and Rite of Passage from Season 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tokio's Quiet Revelation: A glimpse in Tokio's world…**

* * *

Almost as soon as she stepped off the Stargate and first set foot on Hanka – the name the people of that planet gave P8X-987 she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. A couple of farmers harvesting their crops near the Stargate had called out to the arriving party and immediately she set about trying to make friends with them. She had read all of Dr. Jackson's reports which stated the inhabitants of Hanka were simple farmers and hunters.

'Quiet and simple,' she thought many times as she happily took up a spot helping in the first farmer's field. The leader of SG-7 thought it a great idea that she go and schmooze with the locals especially after seeing how Tokio was blending in well with them. He would mention to her later that they had been hospitable but cautious they were a superstitious people and believed the eclipse SG-7 was there to observe in a few weeks meant the end of the world. They had limited their interaction with the SG teams because of this.

Tokio was the first to make any real breakthroughs in befriending the simple people of Hanka…

When she arrived it was early morning in that planet. SG-2 was to deliver components for the observation station being built and provide manpower for its construction. There really was very little that Tokio could do there but according to their mission briefing she was there merely to observe and interact with the local populace.

Until the SGC could hire more Anthropologists to fulfill that duty anyone with a remotely qualifying background would have to fill in so Air force psychologists, doctors and counselors were filling in for the time being. Gen Hammond had been blunt with Tokio letting her know he had picked her simply because he thought she would rather go off world then sit in her empty apartment unable to do anything on a Sunday about her situation. Whatever his reasons Tokio really did not care!

She joined the farmer whose name was Charles and his wife Mary for dinner later that night. They had two children Ed and Lucy. According to Charles Ed had just gone through his right of passage which officially makes him an adult. Soon he would leave to stake out some land and start his own farm and his own family.

"We have a coming of age tradition in my family too…" she began a bit wistfully. The little farmer family gathered around the table and as they passed around the food dishes Tokio spoke of her great grandfather Sojiro Seta. Over 100 years ago he had come to America searching for his own truth. According to his masters it took at least ten years to arrive at your own truth about life. So at the age of 16 he set out to wander the world in search of his truth.

In modern times the journey was meant to test the children in their ability to be self sufficient and also to see which one would be the next head of the family. Most as in the case of her father chose to forgo the head of the family role in order to pursue his own goals. Her grandmother had accepted his decision because her father married very young and Tokio was born merely a year after they were married. Her grandmother had been certain she would have plenty of time to test Tokio and her siblings.

"So are you on your journey now?" Lucy asked. Tokio thought about it for a moment. She had thought of her life as merely running and hiding and didn't stop to realize that she had become stronger in the process. She was nowhere near the girl she once was. She wasn't at all the woman her parents and grandmother had expected her to be. In fact it was because she was at grandmother's house being prepared for her eventual journey by her grandmother that Tokio was spared the awful fate the rest of her family came to.

"Actually yes I'm just about to reach the end of my journey," Tokio replied although it was the first time she actually thought of the past ten years of her life as the actual journey like the ones her ancestors had taken. It was a liberating revelation! Her own truth was there just at the tips of her fingers her journey was almost at an end.

Lucy asked many questions about Earth and the people and places Tokio had come across on her journey. She was a bright and cheerful child not unlike the way Tokio had been all those years ago. Gladly she answered any and all questions and was a little saddened when she finally had to leave. She walked slowly towards the little bunker SG-7 had recently finished constructing marveling how at ease she felt here.

"When was the last time I felt this safe?" she asked herself suddenly. She had lived in fear for so long… fear of loneliness, fear of attacks, and fear of failure that she had forgotten what it was like to not have it weighing on her shoulders. Here in Hanka there were no stalkers, no thieves, no abusive relatives it was just her.

'No aggressive captains suddenly interested in me just because I don't roll over and _let_ people stomp on me!' she thought a bit disappointed. She wasn't an aggressive person. She liked peace and quiet. She didn't like confrontation because it always felt draining and left her feeling hollow. She wasn't like most of the women her age she'd met in Victoria's Secret. She was a girl of simple needs who could be perfectly happy the rest of her life in a quiet and out of the way place like this one.

'Like an old country doctor…' she thought suddenly finding it appealing. Yet she knew her skills were needed in the SGC so for as long as the Stargate remained operational and she was young and strong enough to help then she would remain. She joined the air force to please people who didn't deserve her efforts. She joined to live out dreams that had not belonged to her for it was her little brother who had envisioned his life as a fighter pilot in the US Air Force. Life in the military was not something she would've considered before now.

'What are _my_ dreams?' she asked herself. The answer was simple to have a satisfying career, a home and a family of her own. She sighed. The first one she had achieved already but her chances were slim really for the other two. All the men she knew were not people she would consider as a life partner. They were men of action and adventure looking for the next jolt of adrenaline and that was something that she could not and would not provide.

'He should want me exactly as I am!' she thought proudly looking up at the stars beginning to twinkle in the early evening sky. Relieved temporarily of fear she felt sad and a little bitter. She had missed out on every milestone in her life – high school, prom night, sweet sixteen parties and all those other little cute moments in a person's life because she was too busy keeping fear at bay and surviving all the things that caused it.

'I'm probably the oldest virgin in this century too!' she thought sadly. Still she would hang on to what she believed! She wasn't going to throw herself on the first person who seemed interested. No way! She had not done it before there was no reason to start now. She wondered for a moment what her ideal match would be like.

'He has to like books! He has to like Star Wars at least as much as I do! He has to like quiet evenings at home and he has to be a good listener but also be willing to open up and talk to me,' she listed and laughed finding it impossible to encounter such a man amongst her current co-workers!

'Even if I did find him outside somewhere I would never be able to tell him what I do…' she added sadly to herself and that would probably drive a wedge between them.

'At least I can safely rule out the captain though,' she thought finding herself oddly grateful for the thieves. The incident had allowed her a unique insight on the captain as well as her life in general. Allowing her to both get over her high-school-girl crush on him and see more clearly the type of person he is and how she could protect herself from his wiles.

But like all good girls she wondered too for a moment what it was like to be the type of girl who could be with some one like him. She wondered what it would be like to ride on fast cars, hop on a surf board and ride the waves or careen down a snow covered mountain on a short wooden plank while leaping into the air every so often. What was it like to talk to a handsome stranger on an exotic vacation and even take him back to your hotel room?

'Living only for the thrill of the moment…not thinking about the consequences,' she thought but knew that in her it was impossible. She always thought out everything and doing something even remotely ill-advised was simply out of the question. The only out of character thing she'd ever done was be an underwear model and that had weighed heavily on her conscience for years.

"But I'm ok with it now!" she thought out loud coming to a halt. She looked up at the stars amazed. It was the first time she'd thought of her past as a model and not flinched in shame and embarrassment. When she asked herself why she realized it was because of the acceptance and respect she had received recently from the people _she_ respected and looked up to. She laughed as she realized she really had been an outdated prude!

'After all Mrs. Emi did refer to me as a "lady" and I have a feeling she doesn't call very many people that!' she thought excitedly as she hurried back to the observation post. She wanted to get a few hours of sleep before the farmers woke up again. She wanted to tell Lucy she had found her truth!

'I will always be who I am and will not change for anyone because I can be accepted just as I am! My heart is strong and my will unshakeable! I can stand tall among the best and feel at home among them! I am a survivor with a responsibility to live my life as _**I**_ want to live it!' she smiled as she thought of how she would proceed when she returned.

She would bypass getting a new apartment and just look for a house to buy. It would be a big house where she would throw a big open house party for her friends at work and she would get to know her neighbors with it too. She would build an indoor Jacuzzi and invite the Anti-Hathor league once in a while to celebrate special occasions like each other's birthdays and the anniversary of their Hathor butt-kicking and saving the world! She would plant flowers in the front yard and vegetables in the backyard and build a little hot house for the winter months.

As she finally got to bed she dreamed of her new house and the parties she would throw and the people she would meet. Gone for the moment were thoughts of the young handsome captain as she wondered if hanging out with the guys in the Research and Development dept might yield her perfect match. They were geeks like her after all…

'Amazing how much I've changed in just a few hours…' she thought as she woke the next morning and rushed to join the villagers of Hanka once more.

* * *

Victoria Stillwater – Empress of the Stillwater Enterprises world – smiled as she studied the images on the small screen at her oak desk in her mansion in California. The small world of Hanka was one she'd visited almost one hundred years ago. Despite that she had liked it she had not remained long lest she bring the wrath of Ra upon those simple people. He was rather pissed off at her at the time and with good reason! However she had left a hidden long range sensor on the planet that occasionally sent her images of the planet and its people.

Most of the time she merely scanned the sensors files for any Goa'uld presence other than the War lord Ne'arte who was still the current owner of that territory. Today she took special interest because her "children" had a presence there now. The planet had once been a Naquada mine for Ne'arte but she had seemed to abandon the mines and her human slaves when they went dry. However during her brief stay Victoria had discovered that Ne'arte had not left but in fact she kept a laboratory cleverly hidden in the forest.

Now the Goa'ulds are a self serving power hungry bunch who knows nothing of compassion or love. But Ne'arte's lab served the odd purpose of _saving_ the lives of young people who were afflicted by violent mutations that could kill them. Ne'arte had somehow impressed on her human slaves via a myth that by sending their afflicted teenagers to the forest they would be saved. Indeed they were for once in the forest Ne'arte would drug them and take them into her lab and reverse the mutations that would've otherwise killed them and anyone near them. The Hankians had turned the ordeal into a sort of Rite of Passage.

Victoria had more than 200 years experience _dealing_ with the Goa'uld and they were _**never**_ charitable! She had left the device there to keep an occasional eye on Ne'arte. So far all she could tell was that Ne'arte was studying the evolution of the human race searching for an advantage over her fellow war lords. The people of Hanka were about one hundred years away from making a serious evolutionary leap. Victoria would be ready to repel Ne'arte then! She would never allow a Goa'uld such an advantage as a physically superior host!

She shook off thoughts of the Goa'uld and their evil ever looming presence as she studied the smiling happy young woman on the screen. Tokio Takagi was one of the few of her human children whom she'd never been able to really help. She was one of the many descendents of the half human daughter Victoria gave birth to on earth nearly 300 years ago. Often she would find her daughter's abandoned descendants and she would take them under her wing becoming the mother they needed if they did not have it.

'But I failed you…' she thought as she touched a command on her control console and froze the image of a laughing Tokio surrounded by a group of happy children.

By the time she had found Tokio the girl had already suffered beyond her ability to help. All she was able to do at first was provide the financial support that her career choices required and a small amount of protection and good advice. By the time she had finally begun reaching past the girl's heavy barriers Tokio put on the blue inform and swore oaths that would forever keep her heart from opening to Victoria Stillwater.

'At least I know you will be alright now…now that you can smile like that…' she sighed as she flicked the screen off. She tapped a hidden button on her oak desk that hid the non-earth technology safely away. She smiled in satisfaction as she stepped away from her desk to re-take her role as the civilian Victoria Stillwater who knows nothing of the Goa'uld or of some nifty little device the humans of earth called the Stargate…

* * *

On to the next chapter: Chapter 6: The wolf of Mibu awakens! You won't want to miss it!

Thanks for reading and reviewing


	7. The Wolf of Mibu Awakens

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1

* * *

**Chapter 6: The wolf of Mibu awakens**

* * *

Monday morning came and Hajime was at the SGC bright and early. However as he showed up at the infirmary that day Dr. Frasier helpfully let him know that Dr. Takagi was still on P8X987 with SG-7 and SG-2. They were not scheduled back until tomorrow. It worked out just fine since he had nothing to offer the doctor but bad news. Dr. Frasier asked if he knew anything new on the case of Dr. Takagi's ransacked house. 

He offered what little he'd seen for himself and what Victoria's people had found out since yesterday. He had figured out after the detectives left that she had a stalker and Victoria's security people were investigating. He explained that the detectives had a few leads on the thieves but weren't sharing with Victoria's people. As for the stalker the detectives had no idea that there could be one but they would check on it too.

"By Victoria's people you mean Victoria Stillwater right?" Dr. Frasier asked a little surprised he simply nodded in confirmation.

"Victoria takes care of her models even after they've stopped working for her. Stalkers are a serious problem and her people are singularly experienced at dealing with them before they become a danger to her models," Hajime explained to Dr. Frasier who was very concerned by this new twist.

"Yea I'll bet! Then it's good that she's off world she's probably safer where she is now," Dr. Frasier pointed out concerned. Hajime agreed with her on that point.

"What's going to happen when she comes back?" she added already considering the possibilities in her mind.

"Victoria also has a safe house here in Colorado Springs and is already making new living arrangements for the doctor…" Hajime continued. He explained that the realtor Victoria hired managed to find a place that agreed with her demands but it won't be available until next Monday.

"I have my doubts that she'll want to stay at the Stillwater Estate it's huge and made to cater to spoiled divas with entourages. Dr. Takagi would be alone in that house," Hajime concluded sounding concerned. She really wouldn't be too alone after all he lived just behind the main house in the smaller guest house but he decided to keep that information on a need to know basis and right now Dr. Frasier didn't really need to know.

"Well I can always insist she stay with me if she's still stubborn about it I can always ask Gen. Hammond or Dr. Warren – the chief surgeon – to make it an order," she suggested. Hajime flinched slightly and hoped aloud it wouldn't come to that and Dr. Frasier wholeheartedly agreed.

"She's too proud sometimes for her own good!" Janet pointed out sagely.

"Either way… keep me posted on what's happening captain I'll let you know when Tokio gets back," Dr. Frasier added obviously willing to be of assistance no matter what her friend chose to do.

"Sure and could you let the doctor know what's happening if I happen to be off world when she returns?" he asked and Dr. Frasier immediately agreed. He excused him self then to report back to his duties.

He found out that morning that Shimel would still be out for a couple of weeks but his application to officer school had been accepted and he would leave SG-3 permanently. Pvt. Steven Shimel had been trying to get into the program since he finished up his degree and as luck would have it he finally got in. He would be on leave until he had to go to Virginia but Hajime knew he would have plenty of time to recover and prepare himself.

So a new member of the team joined up: Gunnery Sgt. Vince Martelli. Hajime knew him from boot camp. He was big and he was a very tough walking arsenal. He was big hearted and good natured but not very book smart. He was also very loyal and could be counted on in a difficult spot. Definitely the kind of guy he would want in his team!

'I'm glad I get to go off world again sooner than I'd hoped!' he thought almost cheerfully as the team gathered to welcome the new team member and put him up to speed. He was not surprised to see Vince grinning from ear to ear when they told him he gets to go to other planets. Vince after all was a huge sci-fi geek and one of the reasons he and Hajime had become good friends. At lunch he spent some time catching up with his old bunkmate. He was surprised to find out that not only was Vince happily married but he had a child already and another on the way.

The day went by rather quickly as they prepared for their next mission. Hajime again found himself questioning the choices he'd made in the past. He pondered the fact that so many of his friends were finding the places where they belonged, starting their families and heading purposefully towards their futures both at home and in their careers. As a young man he had been full of promise too.

Everyone had expected great things from him and here he was years later still uncertain of what he was supposed to be or where he belonged. Sure he had done everything he said he was going to do: He had enlisted in the Marines right after high school, he got his degree in construction engineering during his enlistment then went to Officer School just like he'd planned but his marriage's failure had turned all other accomplishments sour and thrown all his well laid plans out of alignment.

His sleep that night was plagued with odd dreams not unlike the ones he'd had years ago when he was in high school. It hadn't helped that his privacy was much invaded by his friends Hiei and Shuura who were still in town investigating the stalker situation. Especially Shuura who couldn't miss an opportunity to poke fun at him for his failure to seduce Dr. Takagi and his mother who was concerned when she learned that Aoshi had once had a big crush on Tokio and didn't want Hajime's interest in her to cause a rift between him and Aoshi.

'Of course if I'd been a lonely 18-year-old like him and met an older girl who was as smart, independent, strong and beautiful as the good doctor I would have wanted to keep her attentions to myself too!' Hajime thought as he realized that never once had Aoshi, the rooster head or Kenshin ever mentioned Dr. Takagi.

But he had spoken to Aoshi and the younger man made it clear that Hajime was free to give it his best shot. Tokio Takagi was just a friend and he respected her a great deal for her accomplishments but there was nothing more. However Aoshi expressed his doubts that his friend Tokio would be interested in a romantic relationship with Hajime considering his blunder.

Aoshi had let him know that his friend had a difficult time trusting men. The only reason she had trusted him as well as Sano and Kenshin was because they'd been just kids when they met her. He was not surprised by this new information! She had already drawn a very clear and thick line between them and crossing said line would require a whole lot more effort and not to mention tact than he'd ever needed before. One careless action and the line would turn into a wall!

He was contemplating how to get past this particular road block the next day when word came down that SG-1 was in trouble (no surprise!) and needed some back up. SG-3 was to suit up and wait for further instructions. However Gen. Hammond had them stand down while they waited at the gate because the rescue of Teal'c from a group of people called the Bursa would not be authorized.

It turned out the Bursa had put him on trial for a crime that Teal'c committed while he was still in service as the First Prime of the Goa'uld war lord Apophis. According to Capt. Carter though even Teal'c was refusing Col. O'Neill's help and insisting on being tried. As far as Hajime was concerned Teal'c was doing the right thing in allowing himself to be judged by those he wronged regardless of who had been giving him the orders then.

_**Aku Soku Zan**_

Words drifted into his ears in a deep ancient and familiar gruff voice and he paused in his line of thinking to listen for a second as he walked back to the lockers. He shook his head slightly and continued walking glad no one had noticed his momentary lapse. Many years ago when he was still a teenager during a time of great change in his life he found out he was the direct descendent of Hajime Saito – leader of the 3rd squad of the Shinsengumi.

Since then at odd moments when he was in a great deal of stress he would have dreams that showed him small portions of his ancestor's life or on rare occasions he could hear the man's voice providing either advice on his current situation or moral support. That was one little tidbit that he kept to himself! On one particular occasion he had actually seen him as well as heard his voice egging him on at the race he won during the Olympics in Barcelona.

In the desert in Afghanistan when he and his squad were faced with the very real possibility of being captured by unfriendly forces his ancestor had appeared once more to guide him. Taking a scimitar from one of his enemies he wielded it in a most deadly and effective manner liberating his crippled squad and gaining him some notoriety at the tender age of 19 as he returned to base dragging his injured C.O and the rest of his limping yet victorious team behind him.

He wondered what the meaning of those words could be. Despite his ancestry he did not bother to learn much Japanese. He knew his mother could speak it fluently but he did not speak any other languages other than Spanish which his mother had taught him along with English from very early in his life. Usually his ancestor's words despite being in Japanese were easily understood by him but for some reason this time he did not know what those words meant.

'I'll ask mother this weekend…' he thought absently as they stowed their gear. Again his thoughts drifted towards his life and his goals. He felt unsatisfied with all of it! Most people would say he was very accomplished but somehow he just felt like he was just going through the motions. He had lost the passion that he had once felt about his job and the pride in all the things he accomplished had left him.

'I wonder why…' he thought a bit sadly as he studied the report for their next mission. He was shaken out of his reverie by his team's C.O. who came into his team's room with a large package and an amused smirk on his face.

"Look alive captain! Your request was finally approved!" Col. Reynolds announced cheerfully and added an "At Ease!" command as all the members of his team jumped to their feet at attention. He placed the long package on the table in front of Hajime. As he opened it his eyes gleamed with a strange sort of hunger and his lip curled up in a smirk.

"Gen Hammond thought it a good idea after he saw your record!" he explained but took some time to approve because it was a highly unorthodox request.

"Sweet!" Martelli gushed as he took in the sight of the gleaming katana that Hajime slowly unsheathed. His sentiment was echoed by the rest of the team. Just looking at his reflection in the highly polished metal restored some of Hajime's spirit. Ever since the incident in the desert with the scimitar Hajime had diligently studied as many Japanese sword arts as he could find. The sword he currently held was a gift from Aoshi and Hannya who had commissioned the sword and presented it to him 3yrs ago on his birthday.

"I finally get to use it," he said softly stepping away from the table and taking a stance then making a few slow experimental swings making sure his sword was still in good shape after being in storage for so many weeks. He wasted no time in buckling the sheath to his utility belt and allowed his team to admire the impressively well crafted sword.

SG-1 eventually returned with an injured Teal'c in tow. The Bursa had apparently found Teal'c not guilty after he risked his life to defend the villagers from a group of jaffa. They released him as well as requested Stargate Command's help in defending themselves against the goa'uld that constantly came to their world to take their people as hosts. SG-3 was ordered then to return to that world with an engineering team and assist the Bursa in equipping an iris system and a communications system so they could identify friendly incoming travelers.

"We're gonna wait for the medical team to be assembled before we move out apparently Teal'c wasn't the only one injured during the jaffa attack," the colonel explained that since Dr. Frasier was still on light duty due to her injury Dr. Takagi and SG-2 were being routed to their destination from Hanka. He also explained that their role was to guard the village from retaliatory assaults while the engineering team set up the iris.

"Davila, you'll work with the engineering team in the set up of the iris," he concluded and Hajime merely nodded after all he hadn't been signed into this post just for his sword skills. His engineering skills were supposed to be the real asset in the search for new technologies and advantages over the goa'uld. However he felt oddly ambivalent over the fact that Dr. Takagi would be there as well.

They arrived at the village to find that Dr. Takagi had already set up a make shift triage center in the Bursa village's main building and was already busy assessing injuries and treating the villagers recruiting a few locals to act in the stead of a medical team. He quickly set to work driven now to prove him self as great an asset as she had turned out to be determined not to be left behind anymore. However while they were still in the process of setting up the Bursa's new iris the gate began to receive an incoming wormhole.

"Quick Abrams dial out!" Hajime shouted to Pvt. Abrams as he recognized that the first symbol being locked onto the gate was not Earth. However Abrams was not fast enough and the wormhole appeared as Col. Reynolds shouted for his men to get into defense positions and cover the villager's and the engineering team's retreat. To their credit the Bursa were very quick and those capable of running had already disappeared in to the forest by the time the last chevron locked into position.

The injured and their families as well as the SGC medical staff however were moving much more slowly. SG-3 and SG-2 would have to repel the enemy so the med team and their charges would be safe. The first thing through the gate was a stun grenade of goa'uld design. They were barely able to take cover as it exploded and Jaffa soldiers poured in after it.

"Fire!" Col. Reynolds shouted and unleashed their barrage from the defense positions they had managed to build when they arrived. Several jaffas managed to escape the combined fire power of SG-2 and SG-3 and headed into the forest after the medical team carrying injured away from the battle. Col. Reynolds ordered Hajime after them. Hajime signaled Abrams and Martelli to follow him as he ran after the jaffa soldiers. Martelli sprinted ahead and paused to set up a shot with his grenade launcher.

_**BOOM!**_

The shot hit dead on and three jaffas went flying through the air in different directions. Hajime and Abrams continued after the jaffas that were still chasing the villagers. He and Abrams fired a few shots and it got the attention of the remaining enemy troops. Immediately they turned and fired back. They took cover behind some trees and responded with their own fire power. Martelli caught up with them then and fired his grenade launcher once more with deadly accuracy.

"You two go back to the gate to help Col. Reynolds I'll join you there as soon as I'm certain there's no more of them out here," he ordered without questioning the two men turned and hurried back to the other teams. As he ran after the villagers he noticed immediately that Dr. Takagi had broken off from her group and was running towards him.

"We split up! There is one more! He went that way after the other group!" she shouted waving and pointing in the direction further into the forest where the second group of villagers had gone. He nodded and ran in the direction that she was pointing him in. Putting in a burst of his Olympic speed he ran towards other beleaguered group calling in his situation on the radio.

"_You're on your own for now Davila we're still pinned over here…" _the colonel shouted back on Hajime's radio but his voice was cut off for a moment by an explosion.

"There's only one more! I can handle it and I'll come back as soon as I'm done!" he replied still running full tilt through the forest without breaking a sweat.

"_Don't worry about it…Martelli is here! We'll catch up with you soon! Reynolds out!"_ he added sounding relieved and amused. Hajime soon enough caught up with the second group which the jaffa had succeeded in capturing and had rounded up in a small clearing. Hajime smirked this was the perfect opportunity to try out his sword.

Slowly he sneaked up on the enemy putting his rifle down on the ground and carefully unsheathing his sword. There were several children in the group and a few injured adults along with an SGC nurse. When he was close enough to his target he quietly took his stance. An image came into his mind of what exactly he needed to do to kill this soldier quickly and efficiently while minimizing the danger to innocent bystanders.

_**Aku Soku Zan**_

Those strange words floated again into his mind filling him with purpose. He suddenly understood their meaning as he launched himself forward in a straight thrust that took the soldier completely by surprise and he wasn't able to bring his weapon to bear on Hajime in time. The sword skewered the jaffa's neck killing him instantly.

_**Slay Evil Immediately**_

He pulled out his sword quickly and stepped back in the same instant as the jaffa crumpled to the ground. Pulling out one of the paper towels he had hidden behind his utility belt he wiped his sword clean but as he turned to ask his rescuees if they were ok he heard shots not far away that were definitely earth weapons.

"Look out!" the nurse yelled before he could wonder who was shooting. A second jaffa had appeared behind him and Hajime had barely enough time to bring his sword up to parry the jaffa staff coming down on him.

"GO!" he yelled at the others as he held off the new enemy. They wasted no time in responding to his command and hurried away. This jaffa was much stronger than the one he had just taken down. As he ducked and weaved around the soldier he realized this jaffa also had strong hand to hand combat experience. Sword and staff clashed at high speed but the length of the staff allowed the jaffa to keep Hajime out of reach.

In a lightning quick move the jaffa dropped to his haunches and swept Hajime's feet out from under him as Hajime swung his sword in a sweeping arc attempting to get a head shot. Hajime hit the ground hard and saw stars for an instant but rolled out of the way just as the jaffa fired his staff singeing Hajime's uniform. He kicked up at the jaffa's knee and as the jaffa lost his balance he brought his sword up in a straight upward thrust that skewered the jaffa's head from chin to crown on his sword.

His opponents eyes went wide and his body slumped on top of Hajime. Remembering the live symbiot in the stomach pouch Hajime quickly kicked him off and pulled his sword out of the soldier's head. With a quick flick of his wrist he halved the snake-like larva that began poking its head out of the pouch after sensing the death of its incubator.

Once his battle was over the world began to spin around him. He tried to get up as he could hear more gunfire from up ahead but stumbled and went back down to the ground. He reached up to touch his head as he felt something warm and sticky in the back of his head. His eyes felt heavy and slowly he went down again to the ground with the world growing dark now as his eyes closed…

* * *

Tokio watched Capt Davila disappear further into the forest but not far behind him came another group of jaffa. They stopped and after a brief discussion one went after the captain and the other three went in the direction her little group had gone. She was certain they hadn't been spotted so she turned to softly instruct her nurse over the radio to continue on without her and then turned to confront the group of jaffa heading in her direction. 

"I must be crazy!" she scolded herself as she ran but she had to make sure her people and the villagers got away safely and her plan was simple. Make those jaffas chase her back to the gate where SG-2 and the rest of SG-3 would be and let the professionals take care of them. The captain could handle the one after him just fine. The real question was: could she handle the ones that chased after her?

"Hey you!" she shouted at the group of jaffa soldiers about 20m away from her now and fired the rifle she'd been handed by Col. Reynolds hitting her marks but because of the jaffa's armor she didn't inflict too much damage. She turned and ran back towards the gate with the enemy swiftly closing in after her. She fired another volley but the rifle ran out of ammo and not any more she simply tossed it aside and ran full tilt ducking and weaving through the woods calling in her situation to Col Reynolds and his team hoping for some heroic timing from his people.

Suddenly she felt a crippling pain shoot through her body as a flash of blue light surrounded her. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground and the last image as her eyes closed was the advancing jaffa walking slowly towards her…

* * *

"_**Get up moron!"**_

Hajime slowly came back to consciousness wondering whose voice that was. He could smell nicotine burning somewhere nearby but nobody in his team smoked and it couldn't be him.

'I don't smoke… I quit…' he thought fuzzily as he opened his eyes his head pounded painfully. He managed to get to all fours and the sound of gunfire nearby prompted him to crawl forward and immediately round up his sword and his rifle.

"_**Well I never did! What a sad excuse for an heir you are! Get up I said!"**_ complained the ghostly voice that had awakened him. Hajime looked up then a bit shocked wondering how hard he'd hit his head when he fell.

Leaning against a tree opposite from Hajime stood the tall ghostly figure of a man that looked very much like him. A Japanese sword strapped at his side wearing a pair of blue pants and something that looked like a black t-shirt but the collar was too wide. He had a dark blue jacket slung over his shoulder and a cigarette pinned between his fingers.

"Who…?" he began to ask the ghost but before he could finish formulating the question he realized he knew the answer. Gone were the long hair, gray hakama and the Shinsengumi light blue and white coat that he had seen in Barcelona and in Afghanistan. He took a step away from the tree and glared down at Hajime taking another drag from his cigarette.

"_**You know who I am! Now get up you moron! She's in danger!"**_ he ordered sternly but there was a deep sense of urgency in his tone and posture. Hajime scrambled to his feet but for the life of him he couldn't think who his ancestor was referring to. His ancestor rolled his eyes angrily as though he had read Hajime's mind.

"_**Moron! Do you think there is no one else I'd come to save aside from you? Now get going before I start regretting calling you my heir!"**_ his ancestor spat at him angrily but that still made no sense to Hajime. Dr. Takagi's urgent voice came on his radio requesting back up and a moment later the radio went dead and an agonized scream ripped through the forest piercing his heart with its pain-filled cry. He said nothing more as he ran towards the sound at his top speed.

"_**Save her…the one that saved my soul…"**_ said softly Ghost Hajime as he watched his heir hurry away into the forest to save the only one who had ever really mattered to him in life…

…and in death!

* * *

Hajime raced through the forest his feet apparently knew exactly which way to go without being told because in no time at all he had caught up with a group of jaffas advancing slowly on an unconscious Dr. Takagi. One of the enemy soldiers was bleeding and he figured by the way they kept their distance from her that it was the doctor who had wounded him. 

'Was he talking about her?' Hajime wondered rather surprised as he thought about what his ancestor had just said before he ran off to help his fallen comrade.

'Well who else could it be? No other females in danger around here…' he surmised as he slowly advanced setting himself up for one more straight thrust ambush. Once two of the three jaffas had lined up nicely he flew forward quickly and quietly. His straight thrust which he now understood was called a Gatotsu skewered the first in the temple with such force that his body slammed into the jaffa next to him. Both enemy soldiers crashed heavily to the ground one dead one unconscious.

Hajime turned immediately to his opponent and once more metal clash and sparks flew he engaged this opponent in the same way he'd engaged the first one. He was weakened however by the concussion he'd received from the previous battle and worried that he might not have the ability to stop this one before the other one woke up.

'_**Don't worry…this time I will help you,'**_

Suddenly Hajime was infused with a burst of strength and speed beyond his normal ability as his ancestor's voice pulsated within his mind guiding him as he'd done before. Yes, this time it would be easy to take him down…

* * *

Tokio opened her eyes very slowly. Every muscle and joint in her body ached and she immediately realized that she could not move without causing herself excruciating pain. She was glad that at least she'd landed on a patch of soft grass. The weapon they'd used against her must be for the sole purpose of temporarily disabling potential hosts. The sound of metal clashing forced her to endure a brief torment to turn her head and look in the direction of the sounds. 

'What in the world?' she wondered amazed. She blinked hard trying to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from hitting her head in the fall. But it was no illusion! Capt Davila really was engaged in a sword battle with a jaffa!

'Where in the world did he get a sword?' she asked herself completely baffled by this twist. She noticed a jaffa on the ground starting to get up and she looked back to the captain. He was still locked in combat with the jaffa and didn't notice the other soldier slowly recovering and reaching for the small S-shaped weapon which Tokio surmised was the weapon used to paralyze her.

'Have to do something!' she frantically ordered herself as she searched the ground around her as much as the paralyzing pain would allow for something to use as a weapon.

"Behind you!" she screamed as she tried to get up. Capt Davila managed to finally get the upper hand on his opponent with an incredibly fast upward thrust just as the other soldier was bringing his gun to bear. Her cry took the enemy's attention away from the captain for a split second. Capt Davila turned his sword in a lightning quick downward thrust that skewered the last jaffa without even looking.

Tokio breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed painfully back to the ground. Capt Davila held his stance for a second after pulling out his sword as he looked around to make sure his enemies were defeated. Satisfied that they weren't getting back up he loosened his stance and walked over to where Tokio was still lying trying to get past the pain. She tried to push herself up from the ground but a strong hand on her shoulder pushed her back down.

"Easy doc… just relax for a moment…" he said softly his warm hand still on her shoulder. That simple gesture somehow made her feel better and a whole lot safer. Col. Reynolds came on the radio and let them know that the gate was clear. Some jaffa had escaped through the gate but otherwise there had been no casualties on their side but they did have a few injuries. The captain informed him of their situation and let him know they would be there soon.

"Two wins and one loss that's not a bad season opening for a rookie!" he said in a light teasing tone. She laughed

"Thanks… David was all out of ammo for this one!" she replied light-heartedly incredibly grateful for his impeccable timing.

"Really? I didn't notice," he teased some more and she just laughed as she accepted his help in getting to her feet. Their little banter was doing wonders for the excruciating pain. As they spoke the pain eased and she was able to move more freely. He looked down to wipe his sword clean before sheathing it and that was when she noticed the injury on the back of his head.

"I thought you were in the hidings with the Bursa and their injured…What were you doing out here doc?" he asked as she forced him to turn around and quickly wiped his head with an alcohol pad and slapped on a square gauze bandage. She informed him that his injury was not very deep but she would have to take a closer look at the base when they returned.

"As for what I'm doing here well…those 3 jaffa were heading in my team's direction so I had to lead them away and give my team time to get to the shelters," she explained hesitantly noticing again how reckless and ill-advised that idea had been and yet she couldn't think of anything else she could've done.

"Oh I see the mistake now…you went for a "Han Solo" approach instead of a "David" approach," Capt Davila pointed out solemnly. The serious note in his voice contrasted by the zaniness of the comment made her laugh. He smirked in that roguish handsome way that was unique to him as he continued.

"You know doctor that didn't work so well for Capt Solo as I'm sure you recall he ended up with a battalion of Stormtroopers shooting at him," he teased picking up his gun and then the two of them began making their way quickly back to the gate.

"For your information _**I**_ was supposed to be the stormtrooper and _**they**_ were supposed to be Capt. Solo chasing me all the way back to the gate where SG2 and SG3 would be waiting with blasters at the ready!" she defended in a light bantering tone. He laughed

"Ah I see! It's too bad you didn't know they had their blasters on stun and can shoot better than your average imperial stormtrooper otherwise that would've worked!" he bantered back and again she laughed slowly finding herself starting to rethink her opinion of him.

"Lucky for me I had a little Jedi back up!" she teased casting a glance at the sword on his belt.

"There's no such thing as luck!" he replied jokingly and they laughed as he paraphrased Obi-wan's line to Han. They reached the gate and quickly the captain explained what had happened while she set to work on the wounded and called one of her nurses to bring the medical supplies back up to the main village.

This time Abrams was standing by the DHD and became incredibly fast at dialing earth the instant he saw a chevron lock on the gate. She continued working on the wounded well into the night and way after the iris was installed and the wounded SGC personnel was sent back. The engineering team resumed their work on the iris and there were no more incidents as SG2 returned to base and SG3 remained for a while longer but was soon relieved by SG11 and 12 who came to help the Bursa with the clean-up and provide the med teams back up.

Laying on a cot that night not far from were the worst of the wounded were she thought of today's events. She thought of the captain again. Again he was making her see him in a different light. Again she saw a side of him that she had not expected to see. Yes the sword fighting had been immensely cool but the bantering and all the little Star Wars jokes were unexpected yet delightful.

'So there's a little bit of a geek in him…' she thought but instantly stamped down the little teenage like hopes that bubbled up again.

'It doesn't change anything!' she told herself resolutely. She was determined to keep her distance from the roguish and potentially harmful captain and she planned to stay on course!

* * *

May the Force be with you as you continue reading…always! 

Can you tell I'm a Star Wars fan or what? I accidentally wrote Jedi with a lowercase-j and got excited when my word processor auto corrected it and put it with a capital! Scary isn't it…

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. The Art of Dueling

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1

I don't really know if the "501st: Vader's Fist" group actually does things like what I describe in this chapter for relocated members. For those of you who don't know this group of Star Wars fans have won themselves much notoriety because of their enthusiasm for their authentic storm trooper and other imperial officer's costumes. They often make appearances at public events like New Year's Eve Rose Bowl parade or fundraisers for organizations like City of Hope as well as hospital visits to cheer up sick kids.

However I did talk to a few of their members and one of them told me that they do something called "Armor Parties" in which new members are assisted by other members in assembling their storm trooper armor. What I say about them here is true though they really are a neat bunch of guys and girls! If you would like more information about Vader's Fist go to They have an awesome website!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Art of Dueling…**

It was late night Wednesday when the medical teams finally returned to base. Tokio for her part was exhausted. Janet let her know that Gen. Hammond was giving her the rest of the week on paid leave for the good work she did on P8X987 and her efforts with the Bursa and their beleaguered village. She also informed her of what she'd learned from Capt Davila the day before and immediately wanted to know what she was going to do while she was off.

"Monday huh…" she sighed tiredly. She had not expected it would take that long. She wouldn't mind staying with Janet but really she just wanted some time alone so she could sort through all the conflicting thoughts in her head.

"I think maybe I should take a little vacation then…Go relax somewhere maybe at Ms. Stillwater's resort in Aspen," she thought out loud.

"Hey that's a really good idea!" Janet pointed out cheerfully.

"What's a good idea?" Sam piped up cheerfully from the door to Janet's office. Janet and Tokio greeted her cheerfully and put Sam up to date on the robbery investigation and Tokio's adventure with the Bursa also Tokio's idea of going to the Still Waters Resort & Spa in Aspen where the reunion would be held a couple of days earlier than she was supposed to and get in a little R&R before the reunion.

"That's a great idea!" Sam agreed and mentioned she had been there once with some friends. She liked it because the resort was high class but had amazing discounts for military personnel.

"I loved it! I might go in the summer to the Florida resort…" Sam explained hoping out loud she could get the time off. The Still Waters resorts were all over the world in the most beautiful beach or mountain locations. Sam got suddenly carried away talking about her visit to various Still Waters resorts in the country when both realized that Tokio hadn't said anything more and she had also said she would only be able to rest _before_ the reunion. She also hadn't mentioned anything about the reunion itself.

"You know now that I think about it…you really didn't seem too excited about going," Janet remarked suspicious recalling their conversation on Saturday afternoon about it.

"Yea and you don't talk at all about any of your old coworkers…" Sam added letting her statement hang to see what Tokio would say.

"That's because I'm a loser…" Tokio sighed tiredly. She explained a little about not really getting to know any of her coworkers because of her schedule at school and confessed she really hadn't liked posing for the catalogue but she did it because it was an easy means of providing for herself the financial support her career choice required.

"I guess back then I felt like I was selling my body to get what I needed and it made me feel rotten," she concluded a bit embarrassed as Sam and Janet stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Now wait just a minute! There is a _**huge**_ difference between posing for Victoria's Secret and working for Heidi Fleiss!" Janet retorted a bit appalled by this revelation.

"Yea that's crazy! I would kill to be on that catalogue just once!" Sam added equally shocked with Janet adding her agreement. Tokio flinched and sheepishly replied that she agreed with them.

"But back then I was still trying to escape my abusive family and to me back then the world was full of just bad things out to hurt me," Tokio explained.

"Well when you put it that way I guess I would've felt the same," Janet admitted as did Sam solemnly but they didn't press for any details which Tokio was grateful for. She liked Janet and Sam but really didn't feel like they were close enough friends for her to be dragging all of her skeletons out of the closet just yet.

"I know better now I'm just hoping to be able to get to know some of the people I worked with…I don't really know if I insulted anyone with my self-imposed isolation so I anticipate a lot of hard work this weekend mending some fences if I did," Tokio continued already looking tired. To her surprise Janet and Sam each put an arm around her and smiled.

"We'd go with you if we could…" Janet began cheerfully.

"…but we'll be with you in spirit! Besides I have a feeling you'll have a blast!" Sam concluded with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She indicated with a slight inclination of her head for them to look towards the door of the infirmary. Capt Davila had arrived he had a small white box in his hand behind his back and was talking to Sgt. Celina Castro one of the nurses. She directed him to one of the examination tables and he waited as the nurse walked back with a slight grin on her face.

"Dr. Takagi…Capt Davila is here for his appointment maam," she began grinning widely now "he specifically requested I get you Dr. Takagi!" Celina concluded handing her the captain's medical record. Tokio took it and opened it ignoring the teasing smiles that Sam and Janet were having a hard time concealing.

"Let him know I'll be there in a moment," she instructed Sgt. Castro who immediately hurried to obey her.

"Ok when you come back you're gonna have to tell us what's going on with you and the captain!" Janet teased. Tokio rolled her eyes and denied that anything was going on but the tiny blush on her cheeks gave her away to her new friends.

"You can interrogate me all you want but there's nothing going on," she insisted primly.

"Ok I will! Dinner at my house tonight 7pm sharp," Janet retorted amused "what do you say Sam?" turning to invite the other woman without giving Tokio a chance to counter.

"I'll bring the wine!" Sam replied cheerfully.

"Fine then I'll bring dessert," added Tokio in mock-challenge. She smiled at her friends and walked away to where the captain was sitting patiently at an examination bed. Sam and Janet pretended to look at something on Janet's computer while covertly watching the interaction between Tokio and the captain.

"Wow he's not even trying to hide that he's into her!" Sam whispered amused. Janet hid a giggle behind the back of her hand as Tokio gave him a look between amused and suspicious as he handed her the box he was carrying. She pulled out the contents slightly to examine it but neither woman could tell what it was however they could easily see that Tokio was immensely pleased by whatever was in it.

"Yep he's got the charm turned on at full power! Wait is she blushing?" Janet replied softly giggling again into her hand enjoying the apparent banter happening between Tokio and Capt Davila.

"Yep she sure is but she's still playing hard to get…" Sam whispered as the two watched Tokio examined the captain's injury and gave some instructions to the nurse assisting her. Celina left and returned with a tray holding a few items. Tokio did the bandage change herself and Celina hurried away to her station leaving Tokio to finish with her patient. She looked surprised at something he said.

"Oh wait I think we've got something here!" Sam whispered straining to look at the pair without being caught spying. Tokio was still listening and finally nodded to something he was saying and both women wished they could hear.

"Looks like a yes…Oh this is fun! I haven't done this since high school!" Janet added quietly observing them out of the corner of her eye. Sam agreed softly also looking from the corner of her eye keeping her face as straight as possible. The phone on Janet's desk rang and Sam was summoned away by Col. O'Neill. She affirmed she would be there for dinner and Janet went back to her work after watching Sam leave whom stopped only a moment to say goodbye to Tokio and Capt Davila on her way to her duties.

* * *

Tokio walked out and greeted Capt Davila in a polite but professional way all the while aware her friends were watching. Why? That was something she was not sure of but surmised that it might be to tease her later. For some reason though she didn't feel embarrassed it all made her happy instead. She told Celina to go get the supplies so she could change the bandage and off went Celina without hesitation.

"You know captain, Dr. Frasier is just as capable of treating you as I am," she fired at him in a bantering tone after telling him the results of his cat scan.

"Ouch! I haven't opened my mouth yet and you're already shooting me down! Wow! I guess I better start with this!" he replied amused and handed her the small white box he was carrying.

"What's this?" she asked feeling suspicious yet a little excited suddenly as she opened the box.

"It's a peace offering!" he replied and smirked in slight satisfaction at the look of delight and the slight blush on Tokio's face as she examined the contents of the box.

"Thank you! You didn't have to do that…" Tokio said feeling heart hammering wildly in her chest as it used to in his presence before the Hathor incident. The box contained a black mug with the silhouettes of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker crossing their red and blue blades. It wasn't exactly like the one she'd lost but it was better! It was the one she had originally wanted but they had run out of them at the time and she was never able to get one.

"I wanted to buy this one but I was never able to find it… How did you find it?" she asked working very hard to keep her tone casual and not give away too much excitement. Celina returned with the supplies and Tokio moved behind the captain to remove the bandage and examine the wound. As she worked he explained that he'd found it on the internet.

"So doctor about the reunion…" he began

"I will be leaving tomorrow morning to Aspen," she supplied and explained she would be spending the night at Janet's house and that she had been placed on leave as of this afternoon. She still had reports to write so she would likely be here late though.

"I still have to stay here until Friday but Shuura and Hiei are going back tomorrow you should go with them," he suggested.

"There's a good idea…I guess I'll see them tonight when I go get my things. I'll ask Shuura then," she replied coming around to face him after finishing her work.

"Once you're in Aspen I assume Victoria's got a full schedule for you right?" he asked fishing for an opening.

"Yes pretty much…" she supplied explaining that there were a few lunches and dinners, the big Saturday night ball and even a wedding scheduled on Sunday afternoon.

"Why do you ask captain?" she asked giving him the opening he was seeking. He smirked roguishly before answering.

"You see doctor I belong to the California chapter of an international group that does various charities and events and when a member relocates the local chapter gets together to greet the relocated member who in this case is me," he explained.

"So what sort of group is this?" Tokio asked 'and why in the world is he telling me?' she asked herself.

"The 501st: Vader's Fist! The Colorado garrison is getting together at the Red Dragon Inn in Aspen on Friday night and I was wondering if you'd like to join us," he concluded smirking rakishly.

"You're a member of the 501st! That's so cool!" she exclaimed. This group of Star Wars fans had won themselves much notoriety because of their enthusiasm for their authentic storm trooper and other imperial officer's costumes. They often made appearances at public events or fundraisers as well as hospital visits for very sick young Star Wars fans.

"So what do you say doc?" he asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Ok… yea sure I'd like that!" she agreed she'd met some members of one of the California garrisons and she had been impressed with their professionalism and their sensitivity. Sam came out of Janet's office then and paused only to say goodbye to them and say she'd see her later tonight.

"Anyway you're free to go captain and I guess I'll see you…"

"Later you said you still have to stop at the house to get your things tonight, right?" he finished for her as he got up.

"Maybe… if I get out late I'm just going straight to Janet's from here, if I do I won't see you until tomorrow when I go meet Shuura," she countered evenly smiling at the slight disappointment in the captain's face.

"By the way captain… how are you doing with the new patches?" she asked before he could excuse himself. He looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

"You were right about stepping me down…I haven't had any bad cravings since then but I'm almost out of tic tacs!" he replied with a genuine surprised smile.

"That's good! Wait here and I'll get you some more," she said and took her little white box with the mug and hurried towards her desk sitting across from Janet's. She ignored the teasing look that Janet gave her as she put her box down and took a couple of tic tac boxes out of her desk and returned to where the captain was waiting.

"Here you go! Thanks again for the mug captain," she said as she handed him the candy. He just shrugged casually.

"It was nothing," he replied modestly but secretly delighted in the blush on the doctor's cheeks. He politely excused himself calling out a goodbye to Janet who returned it with an amused grin on her face. As soon as he was gone Celina materialized at her side grinning widely like the Cheshire cat and followed her silently to her office.

"Ok let us see it Tokio," Janet teased. Tokio rolled her eyes and she blushed an even deeper shade of red. She opened the box and pulled it out.

"It's just a mug," she announced trying hard to sound casual but Celina giggled and she realized by the look Janet was giving her that she'd failed utterly. She struggled to keep her tone casual as she explained that the stalker-thief had stolen her favorite mug and he got her a replacement. She insisted it was no big deal.

"Yea right! Then how come you got all excited when he gave it to you?" Celina teased. Giggling mischievously Celina escaped from Tokio's possible reprimand by rushing back to her station. Tokio rolled her eyes again and vigorously denied anything like that could ever happen. She was spared any more embarrassing questions though thanks to the phone on her desk. She was summoned away to one of the science labs working on the nano tech project she was collaborating on among other things.

"Saved by the bell!" Janet teased but promised she'd get to the bottom of it tonight.

"I'll see you later Janet!" she called back as she left. She took several deep breaths as she made her way to the research labs. Her heart thundered with excitement the captain was making it very difficult to say no to him!

'Maybe it might not be so bad…' she reasoned saying to herself that what harm could there be in one small date after all…

* * *

With some effort Hajime put in check the grin threatening to appear on his lips. The mug had worked better than he'd hoped and who knew that being in the 501st was the key to getting her to say yes? It had been a long shot to let her in on his little family pastime but it paid off big time! Also the added bonus that he hadn't had a single craving for a cigarette since that day in the infirmary was going to make things easier this weekend. He was starting to suspect that his lack of cravings had something to do with her and not just the new patches.

'Mother was right…she really is very good for me!' he thought as he arrived at his desk and set to work on finishing his report. The real trick would be to convince _her_ that he could be very good for her too!

The rest of the day went by more slowly than Hajime liked but finally 6pm came and he was free to go. On his way out his C.O invited everyone for drinks at a bar and grill called O'Malley's later tonight to say goodbye to Shimel and welcome Martelli into SG3. Hajime agreed and promised to meet them there but he doubted as he got home that he would stay long. He just didn't feel up to the usual partying…

* * *

Janet called Tokio - who was still in the science lab knee deep in reports - later that afternoon saying there was a slight change in plans. They would go out with SG1 instead for dinner and drinks right after work. She agreed easily enough figuring she could always just call Shuura about leaving with them in the morning. She still had her overnight bag with her clothes so she could change here before leaving. She picked up the phone and dialed the safe house. Shuura answered the phone and was very disappointed when Tokio told her she would stay with her friend Janet tonight.

"_That's cool though…I'd probably do the same if I were you! This house is kinda creepy when wolf-momma's not around!"_ Shuura replied casually banishing the note of disappointment from her voice once Tokio asked her that she needed a ride to Aspen.

"_Sure no prob! Hiei decided to stay until the Wolf leaves so it'll be just you and me!"_ Shuura explained excitedly.

"That sounds good! I'm actually on leave this weekend so I hope you don't mind giving me a ride back Monday morning too, is that ok?" Tokio asked feeling again unsure of her self but Shuura agreed easily enough. Still…What if Shuura would get mad because she was going on a date with _her_ wolf? Well it was perhaps a good thing that they would be alone on the flight to Aspen. Because there was no way she would interfere if Shuura was going to have even the smallest problem with it.

It was almost 7 by the time she made her way tiredly to the locker rooms. Sam was already there. She had already showered and changed and said she was heading out to O'Malley's with Col. O'Neill and the rest of SG1 and that she would see them there. Tokio got into a shower then dressed in her civilian clothes packing her uniform carefully. Janet made her way to the lockers but instead of changing there she asked Tokio if she wouldn't mind going to her house first.

"Yea sure! We can drop one of the cars off then. I'll drive to O'Malley's if you want," she suggested amicably as she shouldered her bags and followed Janet out.

"That sounds good! We'll make it a quick stop! I'm starving!" Janet commented cheerfully and Tokio agreed. She mentioned as they walked out that she had never been to O'Malley's and Janet helpfully made a few suggestions as she explained which dishes were her favorites. Janet was good as her word they arrived at her house and after 5 minutes they were rushing back out with Janet on her celphone asking Sam to order them an appetizer.

When they arrived at O'Malley's well past 7pm Col. O'Neill already had their drinks and a couple of appetizers on the table but they hadn't ordered dinner yet. Tokio picked up a mozzarella stick and opened the menu Teal'c handed her. She picked the steak and shrimp combo with mashed potatoes and as they waited for their food they chatted cheerfully about all sorts of things. Thankfully for her most of the subjects were provided by Daniel and his insatiable need to understand all things past.

Finally once they had eaten they moved to the bar and the pool tables. Col. O'Neill challenged Sam to a pool game which Sam readily accepted. She and Janet sat at the bar stools at the far end of the bar close to the last pool table and she explained some of the rules of the game as Sam and Jack played and traded some light banter and tossed each other some light hearted challenges. She sighed content as she sipped her cherry soda (she's designated driver!) and watched them play trading amused comments with Janet about Sam's competitiveness!

'Life is getting better every day…' she thought smiling contentedly. As she casually scanned the crowd she spotted two familiar faces: Shuura and Abrams. Tokio laughed. It was quite obvious even without listening to them that they were heavily flirting with each other!

'Well I guess that answers that!' she thought amused somehow not surprised that Shuura had chosen a different target. She was known for not keeping any one boy around for long. In no time at all Abrams had an arm around Shuura's waist with Shuura reciprocating the touch by putting her arm around his back and hooking her thumb on one of the belt loops on his jeans.

She turned to Janet and pointed out her friend Shuura and Abrams on the other side of the bar but before she could make a comment she found a rather familiar figure materialize before her smirking roguishly as is apparently his custom…

* * *

Hajime looked around bored and tired. Martelli left right after they were done eating because he wasn't a drinker at all and he had brought his wife and kid with him and wanted to return home early with them. Abrams had detached himself from their little group to actively put the moves on Shuura who had tagged along with Hajime when he mentioned he was going out. Hiei being much like Aoshi had preferred to stay home.

As he ignored one of the women at the patio near the bar trying to strike up a conversation with him he decided that Hiei had the right idea. He should've stayed home. It was odd really usually he was pretty successful in this arena. He would attract the prettiest woman in the bar and by the end of the night she was begging for his phone number while sticking hers in his pocket or insinuating her hotel key towards him. He was a wolf after all and he really did enjoy the hunt.

Yes he could easily do that with any of the women who had sidled up to his group tonight but for some reason he just had no interest in that sort of game anymore. Furthermore he kept comparing these women to the doctor and they kept falling short. He pulled out his celphone and was about to call Abrams and ask him to bring Shuura home when he spotted one woman whom he wouldn't mind giving his number to or even taking home with him! He smirked and cut a path in the crowd like a shark through the water to where Dr. Takagi, Dr. Frasier and SG1 were drinking and playing pool…

"Good evening doctor! Fancy meeting you here," he greeted smirking handsomely "it must be our destiny!" he teased. Tokio laughed.

"You know Vader said something like that to Luke on Bespin after their fight…" she paused and smiled mischievously "it's too bad I don't have a giant chasm I can throw myself into," she countered.

"Ooo that's gotta hurt!" teased Sam as Col. O'Neill and Janet laughed. Daniel and Teal'c shook their head in sympathy...but Capt Davila he just laughed.

"That kind of rejection could really traumatize a guy," he bantered back apparently amused by her spunky retorts.

"I seriously doubt that you could be so easily traumatized captain!" she retorted amused. He just laughed apparently enjoying Tokio's witty rejoinders.

"That almost sounded like a compliment! I'm stunned!" He replied affecting a mock-surprised look.

"If that's how you want to look at it…" she countered in a mysterious tone hinting as if it really wasn't. He just continued to laugh and it surprised Tokio how easy-going he could be. She had struck him as a hard core ultra serious kind of guy. It was a delightful surprise that he could be this relaxed. Equally surprising was the fact that she was so at ease dueling with him like this when up until two weeks ago she was too nervous to say two words to him!

"Davila! Stop trying to dodge bullets over there you're getting shredded! Come over here and play some pool! Where's the rest of SG3?" Col. O'Neill ordered highly amused by their word fencing as were the rest of the men of SG1. Janet and Sam were howling in laughter.

"Yes sir! They're over there…" he pointed to where Col. Reynolds and the rest of the team were "and Abrams is over there!" he concluded pointing to where Abrams and Shuura were on the other end of the bar. Abrams finally looked in their direction and Col O'Neill waved him and Shuura over while Capt Davila text messaged his CO to bring the team over to Col O'Neill's pool table. Jack handed him his cue and went to stand with Daniel and Teal'c who handed him his beer. Hajime frowned as he studied the table.

"Sir…you want me to take over _this_?" he asked looking in dismay at the table and the score the colonel had been losing rather badly. Col O'Neill just laughed.

"I think I'd rather go back to getting shredded by Dr. Takagi," he grumbled trying to figure out a way to even out the game a little. Shuura joined with Abrams and to everyone's surprise – especially Tokio's – she threw her arms around Col O'Neill and planted a kiss on his cheek. It turned out that he had met Shuura and Aoshi out in the desert about two years ago. They were good friends. Shuura then came to hug Tokio and greeted her cheerfully.

"Congrats on the medal! Sensei was glowing when she found out!" she announced cheerfully and Tokio blushed slightly. She didn't realize she'd had that kind of effect on her mentor.

"She went on and on about it for ever! Oh by the way Aoshi put the fear of god on your good for nothing family so don't worry about them!" Shuura happily explained that Aoshi himself had paid them a visit on Monday when he came in to town so she shouldn't get any more hassles from them. Janet gave her a quizzical look and Tokio explained that her adopted father had tried to get her hired into the private medical industry without her consent. She decided to keep to herself for the moment the tidbit about them wanting to arrange a marriage for her. It was much too embarrassing!

"The nerve! You're a big girl you can pick and choose your own life!" Janet declared indignant.

"Yea he has no right to do that!" Sam agreed disturbed. Col O'Neill shook his head and muttered something about people being stupid Capt Davila frowned muttering an angry sounding agreement.

"Not to mention jeopardizing your security clearance," he growled angrily. Tokio just shrugged feeling validated and her spirits lifted with the support of her friends and coworkers.

"That's the way he is…he thinks it's his right to run everyone's lives," she explained non-chalantly "he just doesn't get it that I'm not an empty-headed doormat like his wife."

"Well he better get it now because I've never known Aoshi to be gentle or merciful!" Col O'Neill pointed out amused. Tokio laughed because she knew that was true enough. SG3 joined them and Capt Davila managed to miraculously bring the score up to where his defeat was not a total humiliation. Shuura teased Hajime relentlessly about losing but was put to shame by the self same wolf when Sam soundly defeated her too. Sam had a rematch with Capt Davila and this time he did manage to barely squeak in a win.

Too soon for Tokio – who was having so much fun – it came time to go. As she said goodbye to Shuura they agreed to meet early the next morning at Aoshi's house because her Sensei was expecting them early. She and Janet climbed into her jeep after agreeing with Shuura at what time they would meet in the morning to fly out to Aspen. Sam said good bye to both her and Janet agreeing that the matter of interrogating Tokio would have to be put off 'til Tokio returned from Aspen.

"I'll bet something more interesting develops by then!" Sam teased as she headed for her car. Tokio shook her head and again she denied it but by now nothing she said would convince them. Tokio herself was finding it difficult to believe her own denials. Once at Janet's neither woman had the energy to stay up late both had an early morning the next day. Fortunately a few pieces of sleepwear from the Anti-Hathor league party still remained at Janet's house so she had no need to go back to the Shinomori Estate. Tiredly she climbed into bed and as her eyes drifted closed she found herself actually looking forward to the reunion…

* * *

Hajime walked back to his car and he would've had a light spring in his step if he were the type. He climbed into his car and as he drove back home he replayed in his mind the word fencing match with Dr. Takagi. True he was going home without a girl or even a phone number but he still considered this evening a success. Her boldness in her banter with him showed him she was letting down her guard a little which in turn meant he definitely had a chance.

"This weekend is going to be interesting…" Hajime said to himself in a satisfied sigh as he climbed into bed finally and drifted off to sleep.

Around 6am the next morning as he was finishing his morning jog he spotted the doctor's car roaring into the driveway heading towards the main house. He sprinted towards the house to see if he could spark another little duel. He was really starting to enjoy them! He arrived at the house and as he entered he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He walked towards it and found Hiei and Shuura sitting at the kitchen table chatting as they leafed thru the newspaper and Dr. Takagi in the fridge pulling out the eggs and milk.

"Hey wolf man! Just in time for breakfast!" Shuura greeted cheerfully. Hiei just gave him a simple good morning as he saw him walk in.

"Good morning," he greeted casually but headed straight for the fridge.

"Good morning captain! You do seem to have a knack for good timing!" Dr. Takagi greeted sweetly though he sensed in her tone a willingness to spar with him again. He laughed. Hiei and Shuura watched them quietly surprised by the sudden rain of sparks flying between Tokio and Hajime.

"It seems I do! Especially when it comes to crossing paths with you doctor," he said smirking roguishly as he reached in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade. She blushed and didn't say anything shaking her head as if annoyed but Hajime knew better. She opened a cabinet to pull out a bowl but it was up too high for her to reach so Hajime stepped closer to pull it down for her. She thanked him blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast captain?" she asked but Hajime could see by now she was making a great effort to speak casually. She asked Shuura and Hiei how they wanted their eggs but only Hiei managed to conceal his amusement in time as Hajime cast a glance towards them.

"Of course doctor…here let me help," he offered then removed his watch and washed his hands before accepting the bowl with the measured pancake mix in it. He knew where to find the whisk and where the non-stick spray was and immediately set to work heating up the griddle aware that she was watching him work. Hiei and Shuura agreed to have scrambled eggs with cheese.

"How about you captain?" she asked a surprised as well as curious note in her tone.

"I'll have the same," he smirked roguishly at her. She looked away and blushing went past him to get the butter, shredded cheese and the cream. As she set to work cracking eggs over the sink and putting them in a smaller bowl Shuura decided to try and make her self useful.

"Here let me help too!" she cheerfully offered.

"_**NO!**_" yelled Hajime, Hiei and Tokio as one in fear. Shuura and Kaoru Kamiya were infamous for their terrible cooking. Tokio had in fact experienced this first hand when the girls had offered to cook for her as a thank you for taking such good care of the guys. Shuura laughed.

"Relax people! I was only going to offer to set the table! Sheesh!" she laughed as they all breathed a sigh of relief. Hiei got up too and offered to help her. He suggested they eat outside to which everyone readily agreed. Shuura pulled out serving dishes for Tokio and Hajime then she and Hiei went outside with the rest of the dishes.

"To think I would survive Goa'uld mind control and two jaffa encounters in as many weeks only to die of poisoning by one of the Kamiya sisters!" he grumbled annoyed. She stifled a laugh.

"That's not a very nice thing to say captain!" she remarked failing miserably at sounding scornful.

"Then why are you laughing," he teased she blushed and failed completely at keeping a straight face.

"Because it's funny…not nice though!" she laughed lightly then and Hajime laughed with her. Hiei came back into the kitchen and they killed the laughter at the suspicious look he gave them.

"Just came for the butter and syrup…" he said solemnly and quickly moved to get what he came for. Tokio put some slices of bread in the toaster and started the teapot to boil as she cooked the eggs and continued to watch Hajime flip pancakes with the ease and expert precision of a pro from the corner of her eye. Hiei hurried back out marveling at how quickly those two were drifting towards each other. He went outside to find out how his buddy Shuura was gonna take this…

Breakfast was a cheerful affair and Shuura just shrugged away Tokio's apologies about not letting her cook. Shuura was aware she was a bad cook but unlike her sister Kaoru she didn't get offended by it. She often used it as a joke to rile her sister up. Kaoru tried hard but there was something about the art of cooking that totally escaped her. Shuura was just bad because she didn't bother to learn.

"That's what take-out's for! Besides have you ever tried Aoshi's barbequed ribs, Hiei's chicken salad or the Wolf's enchiladas? What the hell do I need to learn cooking for when the boys are so good at it?" she happily explained.

"But don't tell my sister I said that! She'll have a heart attack!" Shuura added in a lighthearted tone. Tokio laughed and shook her head. Before she could respond Hajime looked at his watch and stood to leave.

"I should really get going," he announced regretting having to leave.

"Oh well… have a good day captain!" Tokio replied and he smirked delighted at the slight note of disappointment in her voice.

"You know if we're not on the base or in uniform you don't have to address me by my rank," he pointed out solemnly testing to see if he could spark something before he had to leave. She gave him a suspicious look but he cut in again before she could argue against him.

"You don't call _Capt_ Carter by her rank all the time… right?" he reasoned calmly. She smirked and her eyes lit with mischief. Hajime now realized she did this every time she was about to land a crippling blow on his head. He really liked the way this woman challenged him! Yes…he liked it a lot!

"Yes well unlike you _captain Davila_… Sam has been very kind and friendly towards me since I arrived at the base!" she retorted and her tone gave him the distinct impression that if he pushed this issue too hard he would lose the ground he'd gained. He decided a strategic retreat would be best for now.

"Touché Dr. Takagi!" he replied unable to hide a smirk as he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"But… I will think about it," She replied as she hid a smile behind her tea cup…a smile Hajime knew was a small victory for him.

"So we're still on for Friday, right?" he asked changing the subject and allowing his small victory to settle in.

"Assuming Ms. Stillwater doesn't have anything else she wants me to do… yes!" she assured him smiling. He smirked roguishly he would have to make sure Victoria didn't decide to play wicked stepmother but that would be easy. He could just ask his mom to run a little interference.

"Fair enough," he said and tossed a jaunty good bye to Hiei and Shuura who had surprised/amused looks on their faces. He didn't care what they thought. He knew what he wanted and was willing to do whatever it took to get it!

The Wolf was about to embark on his greatest hunt yet…

* * *

Celina Castro is a real person. Currently she is a field medic in the army reserves. She has just turned twenty and works part-time at my bank. She will be going to Iraq in 2009 or sooner if the war continues. She's a nice kid with dreams of becoming an RN. She took the army route because her bitch hag of a mother who kicked her out of the house by throwing all her stuff out on the lawn while she was out won't help her. Well she's not one to take things lying down! She's a smart kid and she's got things figured out! I just hope she doesn't have to use all those smarts and good sense out in the dessert…

Hopefully I'll have the next two chapters done soon but I'm also trying to finish up Magic…so it might take a little longer. Sorry…

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	9. The heir of the Tenken

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1

* * *

**Chapter 8: The heir of the Tenken is no more…**

* * *

Hiei and Shuura stared at Tokio for a few seconds with surprised/amused looks on their faces as Hajime walked away. Shuura opened her mouth to say something but Tokio quickly cut her off.

"So has there been any news about the stalker or the thieves," Tokio asked solemnly. The truth was that despite her knowing Shuura she had never been very close to her or any of Aoshi's friends. She really wasn't going to allow Shuura to tease her about her personal life. She wasn't about to allow her such liberties yet.

"Umm…well actually the thieves were caught and your stuff is in the Impound for right now," Shuura began a bit embarrassed. Shuura had been thinking of teasing Tokio but the serious look on Tokio's face made her reconsider. She felt it suddenly as inappropriate as trying to play a prank on her Sensei! And indeed – unbeknownst to Tokio – many of Aoshi's friends saw Tokio like a younger version of their beloved and highly respected teacher.

"Really? That was fast! Was it all there?" she asked incredulous. Shuura nodded and explained that what they thought was a stalker was in fact a private detective watching not Tokio but Tokio's ex-caretakers. The detective had remained behind when her "parents" left to ensure Tokio would be safe when she returned.

"We're not sure if they were complicit or not yet," Shuura continued. She explained that the detective had not come forward right away because the law firm that had hired him gave him specific instructions to not make his presence known to Tokio in any way unless her life were endangered. He had to get authorization from the firm first before contacting the authorities.

"In fact it was the firm who contacted the police via one of the lawyers," Hiei put in taking up the story. He informed her that a law firm out of Denver acting on her late grandmother's behalf had been monitoring Tokio's life after leaving the house and recently the behaviors of her caretakers.

"We don't know why though…Sensei is heading to Denver today to beat it out of those lawyers," Hiei concluded confidently knowing for certain that his mentor would be successful in providing the answers they did not have. Tokio simply nodded solemnly as it all finally came together in her head.

"So does she want me to go to the offices of Thornton and Associates today too?" Tokio asked but she knew the answer was yes. At the surprised expressions on Hiei and Shuura's faces she explained that she knew that firm since they had worked for her family for nearly a century.

"Umm…yea actually…you're supposed to meet one of Sensei's lawyers there at ten this morning! I'm gonna fly you there," Shuura explained. Tokio nodded again and looked at her watch – it was just after 7am – then stood.

"Then I guess we had better get going Shuura…" she pointed out solemnly.

"Right! Let's get going!" Shuura exclaimed as Tokio picked up her plate seemingly to clean up before leaving but Hiei told her to leave it.

"We always operate under wolf-momma's rules: If you didn't cook you clean!" he explained however he let Shuura of the hook because she was on duty.

"On duty?" Tokio asked confused glad that she didn't have to clean and itching to get this business done.

"Yep I am your bodyguard until further orders from the Ice Man or my Sensei!" she cheerfully informed her as they left the patio and went inside to their rooms to get ready. Tokio went to the room Mrs. Emi had given her on Sunday and found all her things had been neatly arranged some in white clearly labeled boxes and some things hanging in the closet in suit bags.

She quickly scanned the closet and knew there were any number of business suits she could've picked but none described who she was better than her uniform. So she pulled out the suit bag with her semi-dress uniform forcing herself not to look unhappy about the choice she was preparing to make. She inspected her jacket carefully to make sure the colored panel of her recent medal was pinned properly to it. She quickly showered and changed then packing her medical bag and a change of clothes she headed back down stairs…

* * *

Shuura tapped her foot at the door waiting for the doctor to head downstairs. She had changed into the black suit that was the uniform of Oniwaban Protective Services whom Shuura worked for. She did a double take as she watched Tokio walk down the stairs. There was an air of power and confidence that radiated out of Tokio. Shuura had never seen such strength in the usually understated and demure older woman. She began to understand why the boys had crushed on her so hard years ago.

"Hey! That uniform really suits you girl!" Shuura called out to her. Tokio only managed a small smile. Her mind seemed to Shuura to be elsewhere. They spoke very little as they headed towards the car. That didn't change once they got in the car and drove to the airport and got on the OPS owned Cessna Shuura was flying.

"Hey don't worry… Sensei's got your back," Shuura reassured figuring that the confrontation with the lawyers was the reason Tokio was so silent. Their flight was not very long but Shuura would go crazy if Tokio was going to spend it in complete silence.

"Oh I know thank you Shuura!" Tokio replied smiling tightly. Shuura frowned as she glanced at her traveling companion.

"Ok so what's eating you then," Shuura asked "and don't tell me it's the Wolf!" she added knowing someone like Tokio wouldn't be brooding over a boy no matter how hot he was!

"What? Oh no! It's not!" she replied quickly frowning at Shuura.

"Ok, then what's going on?" Shuura insisted and Tokio sighed heavily. She seemed to mull things over for a moment.

"My family legacy began in the late 1800s when my great-great grandfather Sojiro Seta emigrated from Japan to settle here in the United States," she began her tone proud but sad. Sojiro Seta had served Janeway for many years with distinction. He lived by a strict code of conquering your troubles through intellectual prowess and without the use of violence.

"See he had been an assassin in Japan at a very young age and those deeds had left him scarred," She continued in that sad proud tone. His efforts to atone for his crimes and to find his own truth about life had impressed Ms. Janeway. Because of that she had bequeathed her intellectual legacy and her home in Aspen where she did most of her writing to Sojiro Seta when she died.

"On the condition that he instill those values he learned on future generations and ensure that they too have the opportunity to journey as he did to find their own truth," she continued and for once Shuura had no smart remarks or witty comments to insert. Listening to Tokio was like listening to their Sensei: you sit up and you pay attention because you know it's important!

Tokio continued saying her grandfather had begun the tradition that upon reaching the age of 18 those next in line for the role of head of the family would venture out on their own for ten years to find their own truth. It became a rite of passage a test if you will for the future generations of caretakers and the rules changed as times went by. Her family however was full of clever and strong people.

Sojiro Seta's daughters had managed to hold on to the estate during the depression and Tokio's grandmother had been able to hang on to the family legacy during the dark times of WWII when Japanese-Americans were being forced out of their homes and dragged into internment camps for their "protection". And that was only the tip of the iceberg! Shuura listened quietly as Tokio expanded upon her vast and proud family history but her sad tone filled Shuura with anger.

"Sensei is not gonna let anyone take it from you! Least of all those good-for-nothing jerks!" Shuura burst out suddenly filled with indignation and a need to fight for her friend's honor. To her surprise Tokio just smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I know…but that's not what bothers me," she countered softly. "You know the reason why I wasn't with my family when they died right?"

"Yea…Aoshi said you were spending the summer with your grandmother that year," Shuura responded confused by the switch of subjects.

"Yes…I was to be trained as the next matriarch and believe me I wanted nothing more! My father had passed up his place as the head to pursue his own goals so grandmother picked me," she continued solemnly. Shuura listened raptly as she explained that her tough and proud grandmother had considered Tokio to be too sweet, naïve and easily frightened to embark on a ten year journey alone. So she decided to give Tokio intensive training every summer until her 18th birthday to ensure she would be ready.

"But of course you know what happened on that 1st summer away from my parents," she added softly and Shuura nodded solemnly. Tokio took a deep cleansing breath and continued.

"I know that before she died she named my mother's cousin – my foster parents – heir to the Takagi-Seta legacy but in light of recent events I suspect my grandmother must've added other clauses to her estate that I'm unaware of and are threatening their continued hold on my family's fortune." She explained gravely frowning in deep concern. Shuura puzzled over that for a minute then it hit her!

"The journey! You haven't been back in over ten years! You're the head now probably and they just don't want you to know! Probably waiting for some deadline to expire so you miss your shot! Such a nasty bunch of no good--" but Shuura's long list of insults was cut off by a peal of bitter laughter from Tokio!

"Almost right Shuura! No, technically my journey did not begin until my 18th birthday so I would not qualify until my 28th birthday. My guess is that grandma set up other rules for my journey that I am unaware of and that they might want me to break so that I can be completely disinherited," Tokio sighed tiredly. "That may be the reason why the firm has been watching me."

"Well no problem! Sensei will just squeeze that list out of those blood sucking lawyers and presto in 3 years you're queen of the empire again!" Shuura surmised cheerfully knowing full well now that this was most likely what her Sensei was planning. She like all of Victoria's students had full confidence in their teacher's ability to win against any odds! But to Shuura's confusion Tokio merely sighed sadly and shook her head.

"Tell me Shuura what if you found out you had the power to save the world?" Tokio paused but her question had confused Shuura completely. Not knowing what Tokio was getting to she didn't answer.

"But in order to do it you had to leave your friends and your family behind and never come back…what would you choose?" Tokio added in a soft sad tone. Shuura frowned even more deeply. She had never thought of something like that! It went against everything she had ever been taught! She believed that only if she stood alongside those she loved would she achieve victory.

"That's crazy Tokio! You don't have to stop being a doctor just because you're head of the family!" Shuura pointed out thinking this was probably what was bothering Tokio: That she might have to give up medicine to care for her family's legacy.

"Of course…" Tokio replied in a mysterious and solemn tone. Shuura's console began beeping to let her know that she was on final approach to Denver. She busied herself with the preparations for landing and put her thoughts for her friend's plight on hold…

* * *

Tokio smiled sadly and looked away. It was nice to know she had support from strong people like Shuura. However only she knew what awaited her at Peter Thornton's (her grandmother's lawyer) office. She knew her grandmother and she was a tough lady who always demanded perfection. Perhaps judging by how much her foster family was coddling Tokio while her grandmother was convalescing she thought that she aught to add some tough restrictions to the journey to ensure Tokio would be up to her grandmother's standards.

'No doubt stealing my clothes was a part of their plan to get me to violate those restrictions,' she thought realizing the whole arranged marriage thing was just a ruse to get inside her apartment. His insistence upon her returning to Aspen to work on a private practice of his choice might be another way of trying to trick Tokio into breaking her grandmother's secret rules. She had thought it suspicious of them to visit her out of the blue like that when they had never bothered before and now she knew why!

'And they will continue to try for the next three years getting more and more desperate with each attempt jeopardizing my security clearance and my position within Stargate Command!' she thought feeling a bit desperate. No doubt Ms. Stillwater would intercede on her behalf to keep them out of her way but that meant she might find herself with Oniwaban bodyguards stepping on her heels at inopportune moments or investigators prying into the wrong places.

'Besides Col O'Neil is right Aoshi and Co. are not known to be merciful and in their attempt to protect me they might be forced to actions that would harm the sensitive nature of my career,' Tokio concluded to herself. But these were things that she could not tell Shuura. Today she had to choose between the past and the future. She thought about Stargate command and the people whose lives she had already affected and in some cases saved. How many would be sacrificed if she was forced to retreat from that path now?

Her choice was clear…

* * *

A smart and tall woman with long curly blonde hair a smart looking business suit and a leather briefcase waited at the lobby of the building in downtown Denver that held the offices of Thornton and Associates. She stepped forward boldly and introduced herself.

"My name is Jesse Spano and I am here on behalf of Victoria Stillwater to be your legal representation," she said smartly shaking Tokio's hand firmly. Tokio introduced herself formally with a polite smile. After exchanging a brief but friendly greeting with Shuura Ms. Spano led them to the elevator and pushed the button for the highest level in the building. The woman explained that Ms. Stillwater was on her way as well as her foster parents.

"Well I'm glad we got here early," Shuura pointed out cheerfully and asked who was bringing Sensei. Jesse informed her that Aoshi was flying out with her and would be driving here from the airport.

"I got a call from him saying they'd just touched down a few minutes before I met you two," Jesse concluded.

"Thank you Ms. Spano I appreciate your being here today," Tokio replied formally as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Please just call me Jesse, doctor Takagi!" she insisted smiling amicably. She seemed like a trustworthy person to Tokio and if Ms. Stillwater sent her then most likely she was very competent as well as trustworthy. Ms. Stillwater only hires the best!

"Thank you! Just Tokio will do please," she replied feeling more and more comfortable with this woman as they spoke. A receptionist greeted them politely and led them to an empty meeting room. Tokio immediately began to explain to Jesse what she thought they could expect. Jesse pulled out a note pad jotting down everything that Tokio was talking about and making notes on things she might need to investigate further…

Shuura listened quietly thinking about the things Tokio had said on the plane. She couldn't understand why Tokio thought she had to give up her career to retain her family legacy. Then she thought about that new job the wolf had gotten on the mountain. The wolf maintained it was nothing more than a bunch of geeks doing research in an old missile silo that didn't even have any missiles anymore and that the move to Colorado was just a means for a quick promotion.

'Yet he seems so excited about going to work! I've never seen that kind of energy about his job in him before!' she thought. There was something going on in there that was so huge it made Hajime excited to go to work and Tokio willing to give up her family legacy.

'What the hell are they doing in there?' she wondered very curious now. Then she remembered that huge crack on the back of Hajime's head. He had said it was a training accident but she knew the wolf well enough to know that was a load of dung! How could he have gotten that injury really? It had to be a fight but there weren't many guys in the entire world strong enough to injure the wolf. Most of the ones that were strong enough worked for Aoshi and the ones that didn't Aoshi had close tabs on.

'The guys at Oniwaban would never do it plus they haven't had opportunity!' Shuura knew that anyone harming the wolf out of spite would be visited with wolf-momma's wrath and that was almost as scary as Sensei's wrath. No, something big is happening inside that mountain and suddenly Shuura burned with curiosity!

'What could possible be so big that Tokio would choose her job over her family legacy?' she wondered. But Shuura was not able to ponder this anymore as her Sensei arrived followed by several other people. She recognized them as Tokio's foster family who ran to the opposite end of the room with pale frightened faces just to get away from the glares her Sensei and Aoshi had them under.

Tokio stood to accept a hug from their Sensei and Shuura relinquished her seat next to Tokio to her teacher. They all sat as soon as introductions were done. She made a mental note to ask her Sensei if she knew what was going on. If anyone knew it had to be her always well informed teacher…

* * *

"Good Morning!" called out a cheerful plump balding old man in a brown business suit. Tokio recognized him immediately as Peter Thornton senior partner and owner of the firm. He came forward to shake Tokio's hand warmly. There was a sad tired look on his face that Tokio did not recall ever being on Pete before. She introduced her companions to the Pete and Jesse shook hands firmly with him before both lawyers went to the opposite end of the table where her "family" was cowering.

"Thank you for coming," Pete began solemnly. He passed some papers to Jesse before he began speaking. Tokio felt a little sad as Pete looked at her with a slightly guilty and desperate look on his face. He was a good guy and likely had tried to talk her grandmother out of whatever nonsense she came up with during her illness.

"We are gathered because there has been a report of violations to the code of the journey," he began tired and solemn. Ms. Stillwater glared at Tokio's family and Tokio enjoyed watching them squirm in their seats trying to get away from the matching glares of Ms. Stillwater and Aoshi sitting at either side of her.

He recited the usual rules of not asking for financial aid for the journey from the family and not entering any property owned by the family during the ten year period except for special exceptions determined by the head and of course not engaging in any illegal activities during that ten year period. He also reminded her that three violations would disqualify her as the head.

"Those as you know are the established rules but the head may add others as I'm sure you know Tokio," he cut off at a gasp from Jesse.

"This is ridiculous!" she gasped "rule number four states that: Tokio cannot engage in or be associated with any questionable activities such as acting, singing – except for a church choir – beauty pageants or modeling of any kind! That's crazy who would come up with that!" she protested shocked. Tokio suddenly confused everyone by laughing.

"My grandmother! She would come up with stuff like that!" she explained adding that her grandmother was an outrageously over exaggerated prude. She had always sneered in disgust at famous people specifically those who were famous because they were beautiful and led very tabloid-happy lives. She especially disliked models calling them nothing more than legal prostitutes.

"Dear I think your grandmother and I would've _not_ gotten along well _at all_!" Ms. Stillwater huffed angrily. Tokio smiled and shrugged saying she should've expected something like this.

"Ok so I have one violation big deal I'd do it again in a heart beat," she shrugged it off. Pete sighed sadly and continued reading. Jesse and Ms. Stillwater were still fuming over rule number three but Ms. Stillwater reached over to give Tokio a pat on the hand.

"Good for you!" she declared proudly.

"Rule five states you cannot allow harm to come to any member of your family by either direct action or a lack of action," he sighed as he explained that the rule was instituted to ensure Tokio could be strong enough to be the family's protector. The pained look on Peter's face confused Tokio.

"On December 21st of 1996 Chris filed a report with the LAPD saying your friend Aoshi had beat him up for being in your apartment," he added his tone sounded frustrated and angry "his statement to the police says you did nothing to stop your friend."

"That is a lie," Aoshi said softly his tone cold and deadly. Her brother Chris refused to look him in the eye. Aoshi turned to look at Tokio. In fact the night Aoshi had beat up Chris Tokio couldn't have said anything even if she wanted to because Chris had hit her so hard he left her dazed and nearly unconscious. Despite encountering resistance that night Chris returned another night a month later and Sano did the same thing Aoshi did. The last time Chris showed up six months after that Kenshin beat him up with an umbrella!

"Tell them Tokio that you did try to stop me," he said turning calmly to Tokio. Tokio smiled sadly. Here it was: the moment of truth! Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin would back her up but she could not deny her friends and the gift of peace they gave her. It was after all Aoshi's word against Chris' and Aoshi was the prince of the Shinomori Electronics Empire! His word carried far more weight! But again she thought of Stargate Command and the future that awaited her there. She reached for Aoshi's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you Aoshi but I will not lie. Aoshi acted in my defense and I did not stop him," she declared firmly and proudly. Thanks to Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi's protection for the first time in her life since her family died she was able to sleep without fear. She would never deny them! It was likely Chris didn't report Kenshin because what 6ft bully would ever admit to being beat up by a 5'3" kid with an umbrella but even subtracting Kenshin that still put her violations to a total of three.

"Tokio you do know what you're saying right? This rule was violated twice once involving another man named Sanosuke Sagara…" Pete added desperately wanting to save Tokio. Tokio shook her head.

"Sano was protecting me! I would never deny the help I received from my friends!" she announced proudly once more "and just so we're clear the rule was violated _three _times but I suppose Chris thought he was being _compassionate_ when he neglected to mention to the police about being beat up by a 5'3" teenage boy with an umbrella!" she added in a taunting tone. Chris turned to glare at her then but quickly looked away as Aoshi and Ms. Stillwater pierced him with cold deadly glares.

"Oh I think Kenshin will be offended!" Shuura sniggered and Tokio chuckled lightly smiling at Shuura then she turned to Ms. Stillwater and took her hand.

"Thank you both of you but there are more important things than in my life now than a dusty old house full of nothing but remnants of the past," she said solemnly hoping this would be enough to appease them. It wasn't enough for Aoshi – who hates losing – but Ms. Stillwater smiled.

"I'm gonna have to ask George what in the world he's giving my kids to make them this fanatical about him and that mountain of his!" she replied in a slightly teasing tone.

"Aoshi this is not our loss! My grandmother put her faith in the wrong people. My ancestors had always provided the future generations weapons with which to fight the changing times but grandmother left me _nothing_ so there is _nothing_ I can do…this is her loss not mine," she explained and his expression softened somewhat as he bowed his head solemnly in acceptance of her explanation. She turned to Shuura sitting next to Ms. Stillwater and smiled so she did not see the deadly look Aoshi threw Chris.

"Thank you Shuura! I wouldn't have realized that if we hadn't talked earlier," she concluded smiling and she would've said more when she was interrupted by a happy squeal from her ex-mother Norma.

"So I guess this means it's all ours forever isn't it?" she shrieked in happy delight. At this Pete's tired face changed and he gave her a vicious smirk.

"No ma'am! Rule number five also applies to all of you! You allowed your son to attack Tokio on at least three previous occasions to the ones described by Tokio's friends _during_ the journey! Furthermore rule number _six_ states that neither party may attempt any subterfuge in order to bypass and/or cause violation of the rules!" he snarled almost viciously enjoying the sudden reversal of fortune.

"They stole my clothes to try to get me to look as if I violated one of the basic rules!" Tokio realized with a chuckle amazed at the levels to which they would sink.

"That's not all! You failed to inform Tokio of _all_ the rules before she left in her journey! Recently you hired a woman who looks somewhat like Tokio to sleep in your house Saturday night and be seen on the property that weekend," he spat out to the now whimpering Norma. He continued explaining that this ruse became obvious because the detective they had hired observed Tokio speaking in the parking lot of a grocery store with Ms. Emi Davila and her son who were known associates of Ms. Stillwater.

"Later he followed Tokio to the home of a coworker where he observed her greet at least 15 different people," he paused to smirk at the pale frightened faces of her ex-family who were shocked into silence by this new wrinkle in their plans. Then continued listing the number of police officers in her apartment on Sunday morning as well as again the presence of Ms. Davila's son and that she was observed returning to the base on Cheyenne Mountain in uniform later that afternoon.

"Where I assume you've been since Sunday correct? The detective was dismissed on Wednesday when it looked like you weren't coming back to your apartment so I'm not sure…" he concluded leaving his sentence open for Tokio to respond.

"Yes…yes that's exactly where I've been! I was on duty. The police advised me to seek a safer place to stay for a few nights and the base seemed a logical choice," Tokio replied quickly astonished by how much better than she expected this turned out. She smiled at Pete then. Without an eligible heir the entire legacy would be placed under the administration of Thornton and Associates who would be required to operate under the estate rules set down by Sojiro Seta himself.

"This is great!" she exclaimed. She knew she could trust Pete to care for her family's legacy well. Besides the rules Sojiro Seta and Kate Janeway set down include that only a direct descendent of him can inherit the Janeway Foundation. The properties would be held in trust temporarily until one of Tokio's offspring became eligible! They could then reclaim it's ownership from the firm. That's how her grandmother got it back after WWII!

She realized everyone was looking at her with a confused look on their faces. Pete especially since she now realized he had been working long and hard to try and get the properties back into Tokio's hands. She surmised it might've even been Pete who came up with the "scholarship" Tokio won. Her grandmother had never mentioned a scholarship program in the Janeway Foundation probably because there had never been one before. It was all coming together…

"Thank you Pete!" she said hope kindling again in her heart. Pete would take good care of things. Sure the profits earned during the time the firm owned it would stay within the firm but Tokio knew that Pete would see to it that what was once her family's pride and joy would be treated with respect! Pete sighed dejectedly probably feeling his victory was mediocre at best. Before anyone could speak again Norma found her voice.

"So what does this mean? What do we get? Did we win or not?" she shrieked in a panic shaking her husband's arm demanding to know what's going on her ditzy brain only seeing her weekly expensive shopping sprees come to an abrupt end. Pete turned to her immediately with a stern look on his face.

"It means ma'am that with no eligible heirs the Janeway foundation is now under the ownership of Thornton and Associates! Furthermore the firm has already ordered an expert to audit the state of the properties starting today," he paused and gave all three of them a hard look.

"Your _guests_ at the Janeway manor need to be gone by Monday and the three of you have 30 days to vacate our properties," Pete replied scornfully. All three went white as a sheet and Chris Sr. muttered and mumbled incoherently in his rage and Norma began to cry. Ms. Stillwater smirked as she watched Tokio and seeing that this is the outcome Tokio had hoped for she put in her two cents.

"Peter, take the guests out right now and they may stay at my resort until Monday morning free of charge," she offered graciously. Peter smiled and looked at Tokio as if to gain her approval first. It was a good thing he did because that single small action gained him the full trust of both Aoshi and Ms. Stillwater. She nodded slightly and Pete gratefully accepted her assistance. He excused himself to go inform his people and Ms. Stillwater asked Shuura to go and give the order to her hotel manager.

"I too am disgusted by how Janeway's legacy has been treated lately," she told Tokio after Shuura had left the conference room to make the appropriate phone calls. Tokio took a deep cleansing breath. This had turned out way better than she'd hoped!

Pete returned with a large man at his side and a small envelope in his hands. The look on the man was rather impressive. Pete introduced him as the detective working in Colorado Springs last weekend. His dark skin and bald head gleam in the light that entered from the panoramic windows. He wore a black suit and a deep scowl on his face. The word "Cobra" was tattooed across the knuckles of his hands. Tokio had the sudden thought that if you stamped Apophasis' snake on his forehead he could pass for a jaffa!

'Or perhaps Mr. Teal'c's big brother!' she thought amused smiling at the new arrival as Pete introduced him as the detective who had been watching the Peters family.

"Here is the remainder of the inheritance Ms. Takako Takagi left you," Pete announced "Mr. Cobra will accompany you back to your vehicle! This concludes our business Mr. and Mrs. Peters thank you for your time!" he concluded in a very perfunctory manner. Frightened by the new arrival and nervous already of the ice cold glares coming from Aoshi and Ms. Stillwater Chris Sr. junior and Norma all stood and filed out of the room silently.

"Well I guess that's that!" she declared jauntily feeling things were finally going her way.

"Tokio, I wish it hadn't come to this…" Peter sighed sitting heavily back on his seat. Tokio just shrugged.

"It's ok Pete you did what you could…rule six was your doing right?" she countered still feeling pretty good about the outcome now that she knew she wouldn't be leaving her family treasures to _them_. Peter smiled and said he'd forced rule six on her grandmother via the threat of quitting. There was a long and even worse list of rules that he'd been able to eliminate with this threat too.

"And the scholarship program?" she asked knowing the answer now. He nodded tiredly.

"Oh that reminds me!" he pulled another envelope from his jacket.

"This is the inheritance your father left you! I also forced your grandmother to put it in a court blocked account until your 25th birthday so that _they_ couldn't touch it," he said smiling now a little more relieved. She opened her envelope and saw two checks totaling 1 million dollars. It was the combined totals of the payouts of her parents' life insurance policies. She looked confused for a second as to why Pete would separate the amounts this way. Pete explained he had separated the amounts for a new proposal in the event things didn't go the way he wanted them to go.

"I'm creating a new company to manage the Janeway Legacy! If you become a financial investor in the company you can still gain benefits from the projects that my people are considering and have a say in them," he explained. Tokio laughed.

"Pete that's cheating!" Tokio exclaimed amused. A disqualified heir is not supposed to receive gains from the foundation or have any managerial rights. However Pete knew better than anyone the loopholes in the laws.

"No it isn't!" he replied with mock-indignation "you have your own money and can invest it in whatever you want! Stocks, bonds…"

"…A little business venture with an old friend!" Ms. Stillwater cut him off with a laugh but Tokio could tell that by the way she smiled she approved of Pete and his plan.

"Ok…I accept!" she replied cheerfully. She took the larger check made out for 750 thousand dollars and passed it back to Pete. The smaller of 250 thousand would be more than adequate for buying her new house.

"Can anyone invest in this venture?" Ms. Stillwater asked then. Pete considered it and again cast a glance towards Tokio waiting for her approval. Tokio smiled and nodded.

"Yes…but understand that the partnership is temporary. It will be liquidated once the new heir is eligible," Pete explained but Ms. Stillwater frowned not understanding. So Tokio explained.

"The firm will hold it in trust until one of _my_ children becomes eligible for the journey. That child will then be able to claim the legacy," Tokio clarified cheerfully.

"Sojiro Seta and Kate Janeway established in the laws of the estate that only a direct descendent of his can inherit. My firm can only act as a temporary trustee," Pete explained. Again Ms. Stillwater laughed but this time Tokio saw a tiny smirk appear on Aoshi's lips.

"I wish to invest as well! My great-grandfather was once Kate Janeway's student and I would like to be a part of this," Aoshi added solemnly then. This tidbit surprised Tokio and she made a mental note to ask him about it later. For now though she wanted to get back home and reclaim her apartment and her life!

"I'll prepare the papers and send them via Ms. Spano then!" Pete agreed amicably.

"Sounds good to me!" Tokio was saying as Shuura returned and let everyone know the arrangements had been made. Ms. Stillwater and Aoshi simply pulled out their check books and made out a check each to match Tokio's investment. Both handed them to Jesse who would make all the legal arrangements.

"Well since its early I think I will return to Colorado Springs and get my apartment and my stuff back!" Tokio declared cheerfully. Aoshi and Ms. Stillwater frowned not comfortable with her going back to that apartment.

"Why not? The thieves have been caught! Besides I had already paid the last six months of my lease," she explained.

"…and there never was a stalker," she added to Aoshi who was frowning worst of all. She looked at her check again.

"I think I would rather go house hunting to _buy_ a house! I plan to stay in Colorado Springs a _long_ time!" she declared cheerfully putting her check away.

"Alright…I'll send you the real estate agent we worked with to assist you," Aoshi intoned gravely then turned to Shuura and asked her to fly Tokio back home so she could gather her things. Ms. Stillwater and Aoshi decided to stay and find out more about Pete's plan and even invited Pete to lunch with her. He readily accepted. After a warm hug and goodbye with Pete, Tokio left with Shuura promising to be in Aspen on Friday for the first weekend's dinner party.

"Shuura go back to Aspen afterwards and make sure there are no problems moving the guests out of the Janeway Manor," Ms. Stillwater added as they reached the door. Shuura answered with a cheerful "Yes Sensei!"

"Sensei wouldn't it be better to send Kenshin and Sano? They are already there in Aspen and this way Shuura and Hiei can help Tokio move back in to her apartment," Aoshi countered.

"Yes…good thinking Aoshi! Go ahead and call Kenshin! You girls go on back to Colorado Springs and if you see George tell him I won't forgive him if he doesn't come to the picnic brunch on Saturday!" Ms. Stillwater declared after only an instant's deliberation. Tokio promised to deliver her message to Gen. Hammond if she saw him. Aoshi was immediately on his celphone walking out to say goodbye to Tokio at the same moment that Kenshin answered Aoshi's call.

As they got in the elevator Tokio thought some more about her family's history…

"You know Shuura…My great grandfather was an assassin and my grandmother told me once that we as a family should adhere ourselves to the highest standards of morality to help him atone for his horrible crimes," she began. That didn't make sense to Shuura. Her Sensei had taught her to be the master of her own destiny and not let the mistakes of the past weigh her down.

"That's wrong Tokio…Your ancestor's crimes are not your burden," Shuura replied unusually solemn. Tokio smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yea but back then I wondered…" she stopped as a few strangers joined them in the elevator in other floors and their conversation stalled until they were back inside the car.

"When I was at their house I thought perhaps that I was him…" she began again at the confused look on Shuura's face she elaborated. When bad things happen you try harder to find reasons for the things that happen and often you try to find some one to blame. She had thought in those dark years that she was some sort of instrument by which Sojiro Seta would pay for his crimes.

"But that couldn't have made it any easier…" Shuura said softly.

"No it didn't but it was a powerful reason, it kept me going," she agreed "it kept me from blaming myself. As long as it wasn't something that I had done then I knew there was nothing wrong with _me_," she explained.

"I was the heir of Sojiro the Tenken and as soon as his crimes were atoned for I would be free to live my life," she concluded with a far away look on her face. Shuura was quiet for a moment. She decided that she would not tell her overprotective Sensei any of this!

"Well I suppose it's better than blaming your self…" Shuura added softly not liking the way this conversation was going. It was too dark for her usually cheerful outlook.

"But if I was an instrument of punishment for Sojiro Seta then how come justice was delivered on them with such devastating finality today?" Tokio asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Shuura didn't answer wanting to see where this new twist was going.

"I'll tell you because I am not the heir of Sojiro the Tenken's crimes! I don't need to carry the burdens of the past I have a duty to my self and my future," she declared and as Shuura glanced at her she saw an excitement in Tokio that made her suddenly radiant. It was no wonder the wolf was so excited about her!

"Well that sounds like something Sensei would say!" Shuura agreed laughing cheerfully. Tokio switched the subject to her plans about reclaiming her apartment and dealing with the building manager. The two women made their plans with cheerful anticipation as they flew back to Colorado Springs…

They arrived at the estate around noon and found the wolf was there having lunch out in the back patio with Hiei and several of his coworkers and some of their families at the mansion. Several pizza boxes were open along the bar in the patio. Shimel and his girlfriend passed out sodas and served lemonade as Mrs. Martelli passed out paper plates so everyone could help themselves to the warm pizzas.

It made sense to Tokio that Col. Reynolds had let them go early since half the team was on light duty anyway for injuries sustained in the Bursa village attack. Shuura pulled off her suit jacket and tie then rolled up her sleeves as she joined in with the half of SG3 present at the house and accepted a glass of lemonade and some pizza Abrams handed her while Tokio excused herself to get out of her uniform and into a pair of comfortable jeans and a pink Victoria Secret polo shirt…

* * *

Fic Reader: I am so glad you are enjoying my story. The Star Wars thing is mostly really because I love Star Wars! This year is the 30th anniversary of Star Wars so I'm kind of worming it into all my fics. I even wrote my first Star Wars fic which I'd never had the courage to do before! When I was kid it really was my escape though my childhood was far more pleasant than Tokio's. However when you live in a country with only 4 TV channels and all of them have soap operas you need an escape after a while! lol Which also explains why this chapter sounds like it's an episode out of Days of Our Lives or something! lol Again it's all an homage to the stuff I grew up with! Also Stargate has a lot of Star Wars references implied in its main plots so it seemed a natural choice.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Going Forward!

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1

This segment has a small reference to my story "Of Love and Other Demons"

Vtori7777: I hope you enjoy these two segments! I promise things will start heating up in the next few chapters! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Going forward…**

* * *

Hajime watched with hungry eyes Tokio return with Shuura. Something had changed in the good doctor. There was a spring in her step and an air of victory about her. He wondered what Shuura and Tokio had been up to. After the doc returned in her civilian clothes he asked but the doctor merely replied she'd been taking care of some old family business and evaded any further inquiries.

"So are you going to go back to your apartment?" he asked changing the subject watching with amusement as Martelli's little boy climbed onto Tokio's lap offering to put a flower on her hair. Tokio smiled and allowed the little boy to do it.

"Yes there really is no reason for me not to," she replied cheerfully as the child settled comfortably on her lap once he'd accomplished his task much to Martelli's discomfiture. His wife laughed as Martelli tried to call the boy away but the little one refused to budge as he cuddled up against Tokio's chest.

'Can't say that I blame him! I wouldn't want to move either!' thought Hajime in amusement. The child finally moved when his mother called him though. Tokio switched the subject to ask them what they were up to today. They all pretended not to notice when Shuura found an excuse to go back inside the main house and was followed soon after by Abrams. Martelli's wife explained that the guys had been helping them find a house since they really hadn't been in Colorado Springs very long and were living in a hotel suite for the time being.

"Well how about the house that Aoshi found for me?" Tokio asked looking at Hiei. Hiei nodded and explained the house would likely be well suited for them but it would not be available until Monday. The Martellis didn't think this was a problem so Hiei gave them the name and phone number of the real estate agent and Mrs. Martelli excused herself to go call the woman right away. Martelli got up to help Shimel get more drinks and bring one for his little one who was now munching on the slice of pizza his mommy had given him.

Hajime was distracted for a moment watching the child struggle to reach his plate. Without his father's lap the table was too high and he shifted to his knees to try and eat. Hiei mentioned then that he'd already contacted a moving company and that they were just waiting for Tokio to sign out for her stuff at the impound to go and pick them up. Hajime frowned half-listening as he watched the three-year old struggle.

"Here," he said to the child as he got up from his chair, lifted the little boy and sat down placing the child on his lap. "Is that better?" he asked smiling at the kid who looked up at him and nodded vigorously with his mouth full of food. The boy bounced happily for a moment and continued enjoying his food now that he didn't have to reach so far for it. Martelli returned and didn't seem surprised that his son was on Hajime's lap…

* * *

Tokio watched Capt Davila as the members of SG3 made plans to help her move back in. She didn't understand why she was so surprised by his shift in behavior. The captain had brought Tokio's food to her and served her a lemonade and now he had a little boy sitting cheerfully in his lap eating away happily first his pizza and then the ice cream his mother gave him.

This new side was quite fascinating to Tokio! She mentioned her plans for house hunting when the real estate lady showed up and they invited her to join their little party but continued to watch the captain from the corner of her eye whenever possible. The child leaned tiredly against the captain once he'd finished. He stroked his hair gently and the child began nodding off almost immediately.

'I didn't know he could be that…' she was reluctant to use the word 'tender' with big tough Capt. Davila but she couldn't think of any other word. The little one seemed so content. She looked away as Kemora – the real estate lady – said something to her about setting up an appointment for her house hunting. Before she could answer her Shuura and Abrams returned and were laughing and talking rather loudly.

"Quiet you two! He's asleep!" growled Capt Davila at them indicating the now sleeping child in his lap to Tokio's utter amazement. Neither Abrams nor Shuura seemed surprised to see a comfortably sleeping child on the captain's lap. In fact as Tokio looked around it seems like she was the only one who was surprised! He got up then lifting the child carefully in his arms as he glared at Shuura and Abrams.

"Come and I'll show you where he can nap while you guys talk to Kemora," he said to Martelli and his wife. The Martelli's and Kemora left with the captain who was cradling the child close to his chest.

"The wolf's actually really good with kids," Shuura commented prompted by the incredulity in Tokio's face. Abrams agreed citing the time Hajime had met his baby sisters. His little sisters were completely smitten with him!

"That's not all you should see him with _his_ own baby sister!" Shuura added cheerfully. Tokio blinked in surprise he had no idea he had any other siblings other than Aoshi. Shuura explained it was his half sister from his dad's side and she lived in Japan with her mom and dad. She visited mostly during summer vacations or special occasions.

"She might be at the reunion but he is totally adorable with her… almost a completely different person!" Shuura concluded cheerfully.

"How come it surprises you?" Hiei asked. Tokio laughed as she recounted the first time she'd met him. She'd just arrived on the base and she was slowly making her way to the infirmary so she could report to her newly assigned post. She had just finished basic training and Cheyenne Mountain was her first post…

-------------------------------------

_Tokio tried not to fidget or look nervous but she couldn't help looking lost. She stopped a couple of airmen who pointed her in the right direction. She was glad she hadn't encountered any senior officers. She turned a corner feeling confident that she was finally in the right place when a large body materializing in front of her caused her to come to an abrupt halt. Her eyes widened as her eye quickly spotted the double stripes of his insignia. The scowling man in front of her was a captain!_

"_So sorry sir! I didn't see you there!" she said immediately unable to keep a slight note of nervousness out of her voice. He frowned peering closely at her taking a quick glance at the insignia on her uniform._

"_Why aren't you saluting? State your name lieutenant!" he ordered gruffly. Her hand shot up to her forehead in a crisp salute and she felt her face burn with embarrassment for forgetting protocol as she stood there standing at attention dreading the impending dress-down. Two more men were headed down the hallway towards them from behind the captain. Tokio was too mortified to wonder who they might be and why they had such easy going strides._

"_Sorry sir! Takagi, Tokio I'm the new resident neuro-surgeon! It's my second day sir and I got a little lost!" she rattled off at high speed failing miserably at not sounding nervous. He narrowed his eyes._

"_Your neck tab is crooked and your hair is too long! Why are you wandering the hallways? This isn't high school! You should know by now how to get to your duty station! Don't you know--"_

"_That this is an air force base and you're not supposed to be messing with the new people _**captain**_!" interrupted a voice behind the captain full of humor cutting him off cold. The blood drained from Tokio's face. The man standing behind the captain was a colonel! His uniform read his last name as O'Neill. The man next to him had no insignia and his green shirt read Jackson as his last name. Tokio's tormentor was silent and solemn as he stood at attention._

"_Now run along captain and go scare one of your own people," the colonel added in a lazy smartass way making a shooing gesture with his hand. The captain saluted sharply and responded with a crisp "Yes sir!" before walking away. He turned then to Tokio._

"_Relax! That's an order!" he said to her his eyes twinkling with barely restrained amusement and Tokio couldn't help the smile of relief on her face. The older man laughed. She introduced herself to this man and he seemed quite happy to meet her. So did his companion especially after she told them what she was supposed to do here!_

"_Hey listen! Don't let those jarheads get to ya! They like to pick on everybody!" he advised cheerfully as he and Dr. Daniel Jackson led her to the infirmary. Tokio was still rattled by her experience and couldn't do much more than nod for a few more seconds._

"_That's true! And all these corridors look the same so it's easy to get lost. You'll get used to it! In the meantime welcome to Stargate Command Dr. Takagi!" Dr. Jackson announced cheerfully shaking her hand…_

_-------------------------------------------_

"…and that's been my image of him ever since! Gruff and mean!" she laughed leaving out Daniel's greeting as Hiei and Shuura laughed. Abrams and Shimel shook their heads in sympathy.

"You know it wasn't as bad as it could've been," Abrams pointed out sympathetically explaining that a newbie was always a prime target for a senior officer to pick on.

"You were lucky Col. O'Neill rescued you," Shimel added sympathetically recalling his own _experience_ with the captain. It had involved doing a lot of pushups apparently!

"If you don't want to be targeted then don't paint a bull's-eye on yourself Shimel," Captain Davila pointed out amused as he rejoined the group poking Shimel to move to the other side of his girlfriend so he could sit next to Tokio.

"Yea I know," Shimel shrugged good-naturedly pointing out that in retrospect he didn't really think it was that bad and counted it as a valuable learning experience. Shuura caught Hajime's eye.

"Tokio was just telling us about the time you two met!" she announced cheerfully grinning in wicked glee. It took a moment for the implications to click but when they did Hajime's eyes went wide with shock. Shuura howled in laughter to the confusion of all present. Hajime of course knew that if or rather when his mother found out there would hell to pay for that little bit of fun at the good doctor's expense!

'Not to mention what Victoria might do!' he realized with shock. Shuura finally had him by the throat!

'Damn pirate!' he cursed racking his brain for a counter against the pirate…

Tokio enjoyed watching the captain go from cocky to slightly terrified in an instant! She guessed it was likely because Shuura looked like she was going to enjoy telling her little story to either Ms. Emi or Ms. Stillwater (or both) and if anything could really worry the captain it was what his mother or the queen of the Stillwater empire thought! She had seen that with her own eyes last weekend. She decided though that since he had saved her life she would bail him out this time.

"Looking back I think you're right Abrams it really wasn't as bad as it could've been and I _did_ set my self up for it!" she agreed good-naturedly "but honestly I think I would be _very_ hurt and embarrassed if Ms. Stillwater or even Ms. Emi ever found out about it!" she added cheerfully giving Shuura and Hiei meaningful looks. Shuura suddenly looked like Christmas had been canceled. Hiei just shrugged apparently not caring one way or the other but Shuura sulked for a second or two then changed the subject.

"So wolf man how come you're not outside making a chimney out of your self?" she asked sulkily obviously trying to start a fight. The captain who looked obviously relieved wasn't taking the bait.

"I quit," he answered simply shrugging casually.

"Really?" Shuura and Hiei exclaimed as one not really believing it. Capt. Davila pushed up his sleeve to show them the clear square patch on his arm.

"Wow! I thought aliens would land on earth before _that_ could ever happen!" Shuura remarked incredulous. Hajime, Tokio, Shimel and Abrams looked at each other then they all threw their heads back and laughed. Shuura, Hiei and Shimel's girlfriend stared at them like they had suddenly grown a second head.

"Ok that was not that funny," Shuura pointed out suspicious. Hajime cleared his throat loudly and everyone stopped laughing. Tokio changed the subject once more to evade any uncomfortable questions.

"You know I really should get going I want to see if I can spend the night at my apartment for a change!" she announced cheerfully getting up to leave. She was not surprised to see the SGC men get up and offer to help. She explained it really wasn't necessary since the movers could take care of it but they insisted. Finally after some argument Capt Davila convinced Hiei, Shuura and the rest to stay while he went to the Impound with Tokio.

"We'll call once we have the furniture and we're on our way to the apartment," he concluded looking around the table. The SG3 men responded immediately but Shuura was a little more reluctant. She was still unhappy about losing her weapon against the captain so was being quite stubborn. Hiei was on the phone with the movers telling them to meet Tokio at the Impound and only gave them a solemn nod.

* * *

"Thanks! I owe you one," said Capt. Davila as soon as they were out by his car.

"You're welcome! Though I must warn you this is a one time deal only. You're on your own next time!" she teased lightly as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Fair enough!" he replied laughing as he closed the door and hurried to the driver's side. As they drove to the Impound he asked her why she wasn't worried about the stalker and Tokio explained what had happened at the lawyer's office and why there's no need to worry about a stalker.

"I had no idea you had anything to do with the Janeway Foundation much less that you were its heir," Capt. Davila pointed out thoughtfully as she finished her story.

She had left out some details specifically the ones about the journey rules and the nastier parts where Aoshi and his friends had interceded in her behalf. Instead she simply said she had given up her claim on it so she could concentrate on her career. He agreed it was a good choice and he would've done the same in her position. She was starting to really like the captain but that didn't mean she was ready to pour out her life story to him just yet.

"At any rate more capable people will be taking care of it until such time that I might want it back…but honestly considering what we do I don't think I'll be going back," she concluded.

"You'll forgive me if I say it all sounds like something out of "General Hospital" right? I mean creepy relatives sneaking around to trying to steal your fortune? Sounds like those Mexican soaps my mom used to watch," he added. His tone and the look on his face said he wasn't sure whether to be angry or amused. She laughed.

"It's true but I never liked soaps so I'd rather be in my current sci-fi drama!" she replied cheerfully and he laughed along with her. They arrived at the Impound and after filling out a ton of paperwork and paying a few fees they were finally escorted to where the furniture was. Her heart sunk when she took in the state of most of her new furniture.

The couch was spray painted in the back and it was filthy reeking with various bodily fluids. Her mattress was in much the same state there was no paint on it though but there was a large yellow stain on it that Tokio didn't even want to think of how it had gotten there. The coffee tables were badly scratched and had graffiti all over them.

Her full-length mirror was cracked. The lamps had missing light bulbs but were otherwise unharmed. Her little dining table and her dresser was in fair shape to her pleasant surprise but the TV broke her heart. They had taken it completely apart and some parts were still missing. The VCR and stereo had not been recovered and the computer was missing several important components.

The prosecution would be keeping those as evidence a little longer. Tokio however wanted nothing to do with them. She rubbed her forehead trying to wrap her head around her current situation. She had not - but should've - expected this! After she had taken a few moments to compose herself she asked the officer if there was a disposal service for it. He told her if she was willing to donate it she could get a tax deduction receipt from one of the charities they worked with.

"But they only pick up on Tuesdays you'll have to pay a storage fee if you want it to stay until then," the man replied with quite a bit of condescension in his voice. Tokio forced herself to remain calm. The man had a look on his face that was all too familiar to Tokio. That look that said: _Go call your daddy you spoiled little girl you're a waste of my time!_

"Then we will take it with us! I want a list of the donation centers in the area," Capt. Davila ordered roughly stepping in before Tokio could speak. The man opened his mouth but took another look at Capt. Davila still in his uniform and decided he would simply follow the command rather than mouth off to marine corp. officer. Capt. Davila didn't stop there though! In a rough tone he demanded to know who the prosecuting attorney was and when the hearings would take place.

The man soon became nervous under the stern scrutiny of the captain. In turn Capt. Davila was by no means polite or diplomatic. He got on the phone with the movers and ordered them to come to the Impound and pick up the wreckage all the while glaring at first the attendant officer who was not moving fast enough to satisfy the captain and then his supervisor who came out to see what the ruckus was about. Sternly the captain demanded the name of _his_ supervisor and an address to submit a formal complaint against them threatening them with lawyers and an audit if they didn't get a move on.

Tokio for her part was grateful for his intervention. She always had a hard time getting people to take her seriously. It was a source of constant frustration to have to wander constantly from store to store looking for a salesman who wouldn't treat her like an air-headed ditz and insult her by trying to overcharge her; or having to fight her way through various levels of management to receive satisfaction for defective products. She knew that if she opened her mouth now she would get herself in a lot of trouble!

The movers arrived and again the captain took charge. The nervous attendant who was now smiling and being a complete suck up directed them to the loading dock. Hajime handed the driver the sheet with the addresses of the donation centers. Once he was satisfied that things were moving at the speed he wanted them to he turned towards Tokio.

"I'm sorry about that! My mom used to get that kind of treatment from people when I was kid and I hated it," he growled softly as he glared at the attendant's supervisor who was now working very hard to try and appease the captain. Tokio watched him curious. He seemed to be even more upset than she was.

'I wonder if you're apologizing for yourself or for them… you were just like them not long ago after all,' she thought as she watched him take charge and give the driver instructions. But then again she had been walking around the base looking and acting like a Barbie doll in a military uniform. Col. O'Neill had made that remark in a lightly teasing tone the night of the Anti-Hathor league party.

Considering how much hardship the captain must've endured to earn _his_ uniform it must've rankled that someone seemingly as soft as he thought Tokio was would wear a uniform with a rank not too far from his! As she watched him she thought about what other people had said about him. He was proud and arrogant but he was fair and likely the treatment Tokio received was similarly extended to anyone who didn't meet his high standards.

'Case in point: Sano!' she thought amused. 'Of course once he deemed you his equal he probably expects everyone to treat you as such!' she wondered. The captain seemed full of interesting contrasts! He could be sweet and gentle, he could be rough and demanding, he could be surprisingly easy-going and he could be loyal and obedient judging by how he regards his mother and his friends and how he performs his duties as an officer.

'And he can kick ass and take names no matter where the battle field is or the odds against him!' she thought amused barely restraining a smirk as the attendant and his supervisor now sucked up to her perhaps in an attempt to ease things with the captain. They returned to the car and he asked her what she wanted to do next.

She told him she had a few things in storage she could use in the mean time. She didn't want to commit to buying new furniture now since she wanted to buy a new house soon. She got on her cel and informed Shuura and the others what was happening and where they were headed. As she hung up her phone he extended his hand towards her with something small glittering inside a plastic wrapper indicating for her to take it.

"Oh neat! Thank you!" she said cheerfully. It was a small golden pin with the black and red emblem of the 501st emblazoned on it. She immediately pinned it to her polo shirt smiling cheerfully her spirit lifted by the simple little gift.

'And he likes Star Wars as much as I do,' she remembered beginning to reconsider her previous misgivings about the captain as he explained he'd gotten it for her to wear on Friday.

'Perhaps it won't hurt to at least get to know him a little better…' she decided finding one more reason to look forward to this weekend. After all it wouldn't hurt to have an honest and strong friend…

* * *

Hajime grunted slightly as he entered the doctor's apartment. The rest of his team had rallied to assist the doctor in reclaiming her apartment. He was currently lifting a small couch with the assistance of Martelli and Abrams into the apartment. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her approach quickly and showed them which way to go with it. The movers had brought up the dresser and the dining table but they took the chairs that went with it because they were a disaster!

He had to admit Tokio Takagi was a resourceful and well prepared woman! In her storage she had her old college apartment couch as well as a recliner seat and an inflatable mattress. She had strictly forbidden Shimel from touching any of the heavy furniture due to his injury but he helped her carry up the chairs for her old dining room set which she'd still also possessed. The table had to be taken apart in order for it to be brought up stairs by the movers. Shimel was busy now putting it back together.

Shuura helped her bring in the stuff she had at the estate. She also gave Tokio her new Victoria Secret free merchandise card. Tokio's old one had expired and she hadn't had the time or need to renew it. She would need it this weekend to replenish her closet. She did ask Shuura however to see if she could get some of her things back from the Peters' who had taken it last weekend. Most especially her favorite mug!

"You bet! I know the guys would get a kick out of that!" Shuura laughed and pulled out her celphone to call her boss and let him know Tokio wanted her stuff back!

"Hey Aoshi says its no problem! You'll have it delivered by tomorrow!" she announced cheerfully as she hung up the phone and continued helping her friend get her life back together somewhat…

* * *

Friday morning arrived and Tokio found herself roused out of bed early by an overeager Shuura who wanted to get to Aspen soon! She had begged to stay with her because she hated Aoshi's house. Tokio suspected it was because of Aoshi's orders that she wanted to remain but being too tired after their impromptu party that afternoon – which SG1 and the rest of SG3 joined later – Tokio simply let her have her way.

By mid-morning they were driving into the employee parking lot of the Still Waters Resort. The hotel manager – Mr. Moseby – greeted her warmly and gave her the key to her private suite. He explained she'd been upgraded to the suite because according to his boss Tokio was now one of Ms. Stillwater's business partners. An eager young bellhop by the name of Esteban picked up her overnight bag and showed her to her room. Shuura excused herself to go report in and that she would see her later.

'First I'm her employee now I'm a business partner! How did that happen?' Tokio wondered laughing to herself as she relaxed in the deep luxurious tub after she had unpacked and checked out her suite. The phone rang and she was glad she'd thought of putting it close where she could reach it without getting out.

"_Hello Tokio! I need you to come down to lunch with me. Jesse has the paperwork for the partnership ready and we need you to sign,"_ greeted Ms. Stillwater cheerfully. Tokio reached for her watch as she greeted her mentor feeling utterly relaxed and cheerful. The time said 11:30am and Tokio promised to be down in her mentor's private dining room by noon.

"_I'll see you then!"_ Ms. Stillwater said as Tokio said good bye and hung up. Tokio got up from the tub quickly. She needed to get dressed and Ms. Stillwater was always very strict about the girls looking their best at all times.

She went to the closet and searched through the clothes that were in the closet already. The bellboy had explained that Ms. Stillwater had arranged for clothes from the new lines to be accessible immediately to all the personnel at the reunion. Thus the closets were fully stocked with clothes from the new lines. Some outfits had been labeled for which night they needed to be used. She examined the ones that were not labeled. Ms. Stillwater was always rather picky about how her people looked.

'Hmmm…I should call Melissa,' she thought. Melissa was Ms. Stillwater's personal assistant and Tokio decided to check with her for the dress code on the little private lunch. After talking to Melissa who was eager to catch up with Tokio's current events she determined that the dress code was very casual and Tokio could wear whatever was most comfortable. Promising to catch up with Melissa later she hung up and went to the closet.

She arrived at the lunch in a knee-length denim skirt and jacket, a white strapless top and matching white wedge sandals. The outfit garnered Ms. Stillwater's approval when she arrived. Ms. Stillwater was usually the last person to arrive! Pete was already there and got up to greet her with a warm hug. Aoshi was there too and he let her know that her things were on their way back to her apartment. Jesse greeted her with a firm but friendly handshake as they all sat and ate lunch amicably.

Pete regaled them with stories of Tokio's childhood as they enjoyed a light lunch of club sandwiches and dessert of angel food cake and vanilla ice cream. Aoshi told them all how the current guests of the Janeway Manor had moaned and groaned about being kicked out. Ms. Stillwater however had reminded those people rather scornfully that their presence defiled the house and defeated its purpose as a haven for the creation of art. She had scornfully informed them that they were nothing more than semi-ignorant tourists trampling on the hopes and dreams of the future and the great artistic minds of the past.

"Well I'm just glad things will go back to the way they are supposed to be! The manor wasn't supposed to be treated like a hotel!" she sighed with relief as the remains of lunch were cleared away. The table was wiped clean quickly and Jesse now opened her briefcase and started passing out the papers that needed to be signed to finalize their agreement. Tokio skimmed through it quickly then placed her signature on the highlighted spots.

"While we are all here there is something I want all of you to consider," Ms. Stillwater began seriously and out of Jesse's briefcase came two thick manuscripts. Ms. Stillwater explained that this first draft was a biography of Kate Janeway which she thought would be worthy as to be their first investment together. Jesse handed one copy to Peter and one to Tokio.

"Both Aoshi and I have already read it and I found it to be very engaging!" she continued enthusiastically. She explained the author preferred to remain anonymous for the time being until all the members of the new board had read the book and given their review.

'It must be very good if it has her approval! Otherwise she wouldn't say anything!' Tokio thought as she encouraged both her and Pete to read it and give her an answer soon. The book was simply titled: "Conversations: The life and times of Kate Janeway" Tokio opened it and after reading a few paragraphs she was hooked.

She excused herself to change and find a quiet place to read. She spent the rest of the afternoon locked up in her suite reading on her balcony. If Sano and Kenshin hadn't come banging on her door before 7 she would've forgotten to attend the rehearsal dinner scheduled that evening for Wendy and Shen's wedding which was scheduled on Sunday afternoon.

"It's nice to see you Tokio-dono!" Kenshin cheerfully greeted as Sano lifted her off the ground in a bear hug when she opened the door.

"We didn't come earlier 'cause Sensei said you were busy!" Sano added cheerfully as he put her down. Kenshin agreed and handed her a little gift wrapped box.

"Saito-san called and threatened us with a Gatotsu--"

"Whatever the hell that is!" grumbled Sano angrily as Kenshin shrugged and continued.

"- if we didn't hand this to you personally!" he concluded cheerfully. She unwrapped the little brightly colored box and smiled. In it was her favorite mug recovered she was certain from the clutches of her ex-family.

"Aww…thank you guys I appreciate you getting it back for me!" she said making a mental note to thank the captain when she saw him.

"Anything for you Tokio!" Sano replied enthusiastically. They excused themselves promising to meet her later at the dinner party. She had forgotten in the enthusiasm of the new book to ask Ms. Stillwater if she could skip out of the dinner early. She would need to go talk to her before heading down to the banquet hall.

She pulled out the ochre colored thigh length low cut long sleeve wrap dress marked for tonight's event and the matching strappy stilettos. She pulled her hair up in the tight bun she wore to work not knowing what else to do it and chose a pair of small gold hoop earrings as the only other accessories. When she arrived at Ms. Stillwater's suite her mentor was busy getting ready for her appearance tonight.

"Come child!" she called cheerfully. She complimented her on her outfit but let her know the hair was sub par!

"We'll have to fix that!" she declared and had her sit down. The hair dresser who'd just finished Victoria's hair moved on to figuring out what would work best for Tokio. In the end she decided to let Tokio's hair down, brush it out and apply a little frizz control mouse letting Tokio's natural curls loose. Meanwhile Tokio temporarily forgot her original intention as they talked about the book which Tokio – with her incredible speed reading skills – had almost finished…

"Aoshi is related to the Aoshi Shinomori mentioned in the book, right?" she asked.

"Yes in fact that's his great-great-grandfather," Victoria replied explaining that it was the book's insights into his family history that motivated Aoshi to join them in the Janeway foundation. He _really_ wants to see it published!

"You know what I like best is that she disproves the long accepted myth of Janeway having an affair with a man named Okina, the manager of the inn called the Aoiya," Tokio added cheerfully. Victoria laughed and agreed.

'Yea! I definitely did _not_ have an affair with Okina! Nice man and all but _sooo_ not my type!' she thought to herself in amusement 'so nice that Aoshi was kind enough to jot down the real reasons for my visits in his journal! So nice that Inspector Fujita's lovely wife and Mr. Himura's lovely wife did the same!'

"My dad always thought there was a different reason why she spent so much time in Japan! I'm glad the author found some proof!" Tokio continued.

"So you're thinking we should go ahead with this book? Pete says he'll say yes if you say yes," Victoria concluded. Tokio paused to think about it for a moment.

"I still want to finish it before I commit but I would say it's definitely looking like a yes," Tokio replied thoughtfully. This surprised Victoria she was certain Tokio would agree immediately even without finishing it. She asked her why and Tokio explained that most Janeway biographers had never searched too deeply into the last decade or so of Janeway's life which was always disappointing because her family history starts near the end of Janeway's life.

"She did leave her entire intellectual legacy to us so why don't any authors ever look into why she did that? I mean from what I know she was very particular about whom she trusted with her treasures but she left her greatest one to some kid from Japan who was running from the law and nobody is the least bit curious as to why?" she said sounding a bit bitter. Victoria sighed in sympathy.

She knew all about the past Takagi ancestors censoring any information about the history if their family. Sojiro's daughters became social elite and refused to allow anyone to know their father was a criminal wanted by the law in Japan for numerous murders. They ingrained in all Takagi's to maintain that secret. Victoria knew that Sojiro would've been disappointed that his family continued to hide the truth and live in shame nearly 100 years later. She was glad Tokio had not been forced into the vow of silence.

'From the sound of it I don't think she knows about it! Wonder why? Wonder how she'll take it when she reads the last chapters…' Victoria thought to herself.

"Well child I guess you can leave the party early and go finish the book!" she said out loud. Tokio smiled and began to agree when suddenly her eyes went wide as she remembered something and blushed deeply.

"Umm…well about that…the captain invited me to the Red Dragon Inn tonight so I was wondering if I could leave early so I could go with him," she asked sheepishly. Victoria resisted the urge to laugh. She looked like a teenager asking mom for permission to go out on a date.

"A date?" she asked with a slightly mischievous smirk. Tokio blushed more deeply.

"Well I wouldn't call it that exactly…" she began embarrassedly.

"Oh really? And what would you call it then?" Victoria teased as the hair dresser finished with her hair and makeup.

"Well there's a fan club meeting there and I was invited to tag along that's all!" she replied though at this point she wondered why she was bothering to deny it. Victoria chuckled slightly as her hair dresser put in her two cents.

"Girl I don't know what planet you're from but in mine that's called a date!" Lisa Turtle the hair dresser pointed out amused.

"Thank you Lisa well put!" Victoria agreed as Tokio merely rolled her eyes and blushed blowing out her breath in exasperation.

"So I assume this captain you speak of is Mr. Davila," Victoria continued but before she could say anything her hair dresser dropped her box.

"_What?_ She is too nice to go out with Haji!" shrieked Lisa turning to Victoria. Tokio merely stared at her in confusion.

"Look I've known Haji since we were in diapers and you are just too nice for him!" she insisted turning back to Tokio. Victoria breathed a deep sigh of frustration. Of course his closest friends – like Lisa - were all well aware of Hajime's track record with women lately. And Tokio was known amongst Victoria's Secret models as the pinnacle of high morals and a master of virtues like patience and kindness likely this reaction would be the same with most of Hajime's closest friends.

"Ms. Turtle I am confident that Tokio can take good care of herself! Do not forget that Tokio is a very intelligent doctor and a highly decorated officer in the Air force. She will be just fine," Victoria lectured firmly. Lisa looked for a moment like she would defy Victoria but finally raised her hands in defeat and bent down to pick up her things.

"Fine but I've never seen him be nice to woman ever employed by you," she finally replied sounding a bit tired and frustrated. This did not bode well for Tokio but she'd already committed so she wouldn't back out. Lisa excused herself to go get herself ready. She stopped next to Tokio for a moment.

"Look if he gives you any trouble… don't take it personal! He's that way with everyone," she advised solemnly. Tokio laughed this time.

"Oh yea! I know that!" she laughed "Found that out first hand!"

Lisa gave her a puzzled look "you did and you're still going out with him? You really are _too_ nice!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Tokio replied simply "besides I'm just going out for a drink and to meet some of his "501st club" friends that's all!" she insisted trying to ease Lisa's mind. The woman was rather upset!

"Look I love Haji like a brother but he is…well _special_… I guess you'll be alright," Lisa concluded sighing deeply deciding to let Tokio handle it and not say anything more.

"Thanks Lisa I'll remember that!" Tokio smiled as Lisa left she was quiet. If she loved the captain like a brother than that must mean he is nice to her.

'And _she_ works for Ms. Stillwater as does Shuura and they get along just fine…so therefore her statement can't be completely accurate,' she reasoned calmly suddenly thinking of the time he had come charging in to rescue her during the attack on the Bursa village. Before she could say anything Victoria decided to intervene.

"I know that you are a cautious girl by nature you wouldn't be giving him a chance if you didn't think he had some merit," Victoria began breaking the sudden silence.

Unwittingly Tokio projected an image of Hajime sword fighting a couple of jaffa that caught Victoria by surprise. She turned away to serve herself a glass of water giving herself a moment to gather her mental defenses and keep Tokio's stray thoughts out. Humans descended from her child often had a strong psychic presence and they just couldn't help projecting things into Victoria's mind. Her sense of admiration associated with the memory was very powerful!

"Yes…like I said everyone deserves a second chance!" she said out loud but once again Victoria was assaulted by another stray memory. She asked Tokio about their confrontation at her apartment last weekend but the thoughts she project was of a different confrontation:

"_The goddess demands the general's presence! Where is he?"_ ordered Hajime gruffly in Tokio's memory. Through Tokio's mind he could see him suffocating her but the slightly vacant look on Hajime's face was familiar to Victoria. He was not in command!

'He was under the influence of Nitzchta!' she thought in alarm. Only the highest Goa'uld warlords have the formula for that stuff and Victoria divided her attention as she dropped her mental defenses to catch the rest of the memory as Tokio projected it.

She needed to make sure no warlords were loose on earth! But she relaxed as she learned that the warlord was a powerless one named Hathor. Ra had imprisoned her centuries ago before even Victoria came to this galaxy. She had been defeated even though she escaped through the Stargate. She was no threat to her children or their home world.

'And Hajime was defeated as well…twice!' she laughed as Tokio came to the part of her story were he had apologized on his knees. Through Tokio's eyes she saw Hajime slumped on the ground completely defeated by Tokio's quick thinking. The great sense of pride and accomplishment infused in the memory was a delight to Victoria.

"You are right! Once you take him down a couple of pegs he's actually a really nice guy!" Victoria added cheerfully. She recommended to Tokio that she leave the party early and change otherwise she'd be overdressed at the Red Dragon Inn.

"Ok! I'll do that!" Tokio said cheerfully as she excused herself to go join the party…

* * *

Hajime arrived feeling a little annoyed. Shuura had made them wait an extra 15 minutes so she could get Abrams to pack so he could tag along. Of course with Abrams came Shimel and his girlfriend and Hajime was forced to wait another 30 minutes. His girlfriend was taking her own sweet time to pack so Hajime had to threaten to leave them all behind if the weren't out quickly. Shuura protested but when he pointed out that Aoshi and Victoria hate tardiness she relented and helped the girl out.

He stopped to say hi to his mom and was pleasantly surprised to see his baby sister Mai there too. Hajime was marching down the corridor in a very piss-y mood now though. He had gone to the doctor's suite after visiting his mom briefly but found she was not there. She had already left. He cornered Kenshin and Sano who told him that Tokio was at Victoria's suite and he decided to accompany them there. Kenshin chattered cheerfully about all the recent goings on and put Hajime up to date on Victoria's business enterprise.

"Yea it was only a matter of time! Victoria and Hannya had been scheming to take the Janeway Foundation by force if they had to!" Hajime replied. That had mostly to do with his mother who was as big fan of Janeway's books as Victoria. Hannya had a propensity for being extravagant with his anniversary gifts and their fifth anniversary was coming up soon.

"Aoshi is partnered in the deal as well so likely she will still get a present you can't outdo Wolf!" Sano teased. Hajime rolled his eyes. Why the rooster head thought this bothered him he couldn't fathom.

"I would hope so," he grumbled annoyed. He had gotten his mother the best present he could possibly get years ago! He found her someone who would treat her with respect. Someone who would love and care for her the way she deserved to be cared for! Hannya was all that he had hoped for her and more. He didn't really care if their gifts were better than his. She deserved every bit of it! As far as Hajime was concerned they were _supposed_ to lavish her with their millions. They were getting his _mom_ after all and all the money in the world couldn't compare to how much she is worth.

"Wolf-momma doesn't care how much you spend," Kenshin countered cheerfully "as long as the gift comes from the heart!"

"Well I guess your head _isn't_ filled with straw after all Himura!" Hajime grumbled as he knocked on Victoria's door. A call from within let them know the door was open and to come inside. Victoria was with Aoshi and they let him know he had missed the doc by at least 20 minutes. He would've left right away but Victoria insisted he remain for a few minutes more. With a heavy sigh of frustration he sat down. You don't say no to Victoria you just don't!

"So I was recently discussing you and Aoshi's behavior towards Tokio last weekend," Victoria began a little coldly. Victoria chose her words carefully and let her mental shields down. She wanted to catch any stray thoughts from Hajime. Hajime unfortunately was better at guarding his thoughts than Tokio but as he got to the part of the story when she was yelling at him a single brilliant image was fired into her mind:

She was standing over him empty silver cylinder in her hand. Her beautiful hair was cascading all around her pretty face perfectly. There was a light shining all around her and Victoria couldn't tell whether it was the residual effect of the Nitzchta or just the feelings the image evoked. Several powerful emotions swirled around that image: a trace of anger and frustration directed at him self; an amazing amount of admiration and apparently a noticeable amount of desire as well. That coupled with an almost obsessive need to prove him self her equal.

'Why? Simple: because in that moment _she_ became the goddess wise, triumphant and all powerful capable of the unimaginable _his complete defeat_!' Victoria smiled though they simple thought it was because of the scolding they had received from Tokio. He rolled his eyes and even though he looked calm Victoria could feel his impatience. The wolf wanted desperately to get back to his hunt!

"Well gentlemen you should all head downstairs now!" she announced smiling as one they all got up. Sano and Kenshin were still laughing as they excused themselves and headed towards the door with Aoshi and Hajime.

"Oh Hajime you might want to hurry if you want to ask her to the ball tomorrow night! Otherwise someone might beat you to it!" she teased and Hajime turned to glare for a moment than pushed past Sano and Kenshin to hurry out the door. Still laughing Sano and Kenshin hurried after him with Aoshi only a step or two behind them. Victoria turned to look out the window smiling mischievously. Things were looking up for her little Tokio!

"Yes they are definitely looking up!" she said to the now empty room. She looked at the time and gave herself a few minutes of peace and quiet reflecting on the interesting things she had learned this afternoon about Tokio and Hajime while she waited for Aoshi's signal that everyone was at the party and it was time to head down…

* * *

Well things are moving a little slowly right now but hang in there! Things will pick up after the next chapter both in the SGC and in Hajime and Tokio's personal lives! Stay tuned! See you next time in the same bat-channel at the same bat-time! LOL 


	11. Be our Guest!

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. There are a lot of names you might recognize from Disney movies and shows: Wendy and Shen are from "Wendy Wu homecoming warrior" Moseby and Esteban are from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" and Ryan is Sharpay's brother from "High School Musical". And yes Lisa Turtle and Jesse Spano are throwbacks from Saved by the Bell. Finally Will Smith is (as if you didn't know who he is! lol) from Fresh Prince of Bel Air with a little of his actual life thrown in for story background purposes. Oh and Helmajistan is the country used in Full Metal Panic! Whew! I think I'm done now! And I believe you all get the hint that none of this stuff is mine right! Cool! On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 10: "Be our guest!" – Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

Tokio resisted the urge with great effort to sigh in utter boredom. The only relief she saw was when other people would approach the table to greet her formally and introduce themselves. Why they did Tokio did not know but she was grateful for the brief reprieves just the same! She looked around the beautifully decorated hall. The round tables were decorated in pink and white in the colors of Victoria's Secret. A long rectangular table where the bride and the wedding party sat decorated in red in and white stood out on a small stage on the other side of the hall. As beautiful as the hall was though Tokio felt she'd rather be in her suite reading. 

She had walked into the banquet hall and was immediately greeted by Melissa who dragged her first to introduce her to the engaged couple Wendy and Shen and their families then over to her table. On that table were a few other women Nancy, Nancy's sister Rose and Amy. Nancy, Rose and Melissa were retired models. Amy was still active but Tokio soon determined that Amy would be retiring sometime this year to set up her own health spa in LA.

Unfortunately that was about as interesting as these women's conversations got! See both Nancy and Melissa were going through divorce. Nancy had three children and was married to a football player whose career had ended a few years ago due to a bad injury and some alcohol abuse problems. He was now having serious drug abuse problems and Nancy was locked in a bitter legal battle with him over both the children and his money.

Melissa was not as dramatic but her husband had dumped her and their two kids for a younger, prettier and child free woman. They were both very bitter and cynical. Amy was just as cynical as the other two but Tokio could not determine why since she had never been married nor had situations nearly as dramatic as Nancy and Melissa.

Rose seemed pretty normal but she found plenty of excuses to leave the table for long periods of time leaving Tokio to contend with three very cynical and bitter women who could only gossip about other people's love affairs or run commentary about people's fashion sense or lack of. Tokio said almost nothing during their conversations she was just _not_ interested.

"Oh wait…Who is that delicious piece of dark chocolate attached to Shuura's arm?" Amy said ogling in the direction of the main entrance. Tokio turned to look and nearly sighed with relief! The "dark chocolate" Amy was referring to was Abrams apparently Shuura had invited him and Shimel along with his girlfriend. This meant that Capt Davila couldn't be too far away now.

"Oh that's just Abrams!" Tokio announced unable to keep a slight note of relief from her voice as she waved at them.

'Capt Davila must be with his mom still,' Tokio reasoned since Ms. Emi had yet to show up. Shuura's little party waved back and headed straight for her. She greeted them happily as they approached.

Dressed in the summer dress blues – khaki shirts and dark blue pants with their white caps – they caused quite the commotion as all eyes were suddenly trained on the men and the pretty women with them. Shuura was wearing a very short black sheath dress with a dangerously low cut bust line and Shimel's pretty girlfriend Cindy was wearing a short turquoise shimmering dress with a v-neck somewhat conservative cut.

She made all the introductions cheerfully but Shuura quickly pulled them away once more so they could meet her friends and coworkers from Oniwaban. Tokio tried not to feel abandoned as the men of SG3 walked away reluctantly but it was hopeless. She had spotted Lisa earlier but even though she had waved she didn't seem at all interested in Tokio joining her. She sat now with Jesse Spano and several others and they all seemed locked in a serious conversation. She didn't want to be rude by butting in so she stayed away.

"Oh here they come…The Untouchables!" Nancy announced in a low conspiratorial voice. Tokio didn't really care who the new arrivals could be so she didn't bother to turn and look. She stared semi-despondent at her drink merely smiling vacantly at her companions' remarks about the hot new arrivals.

Every good looking man in the party had some cutesy nickname assigned to him by the trio. Shimel was now "vanilla ice cream" and the new arrivals – Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi and Hajime – were nicknamed thus because according to Nancy they made it a point to _not_ date Victoria's Secret women! Again this was all information that Tokio didn't care about and her mood was quickly sinking deeper and deeper.

"Except for the Wolf!" Amy added in a low conspiratorial tone too as she reminded them of his apparently very brief affair with Shuura. This amused Tokio for a moment and she half tuned into the new topic. Nancy countered it by saying it was more a "friends with benefits" affair than any actual dating. The pirate (as was Shuura's nickname) was too wild to be tamed by anyone and least of all the wolf whom apparently was just as wild and untamable!

'So the captain is a wild and untamable untouchable wolf huh?' she thought momentarily amused by this information. Her mood however did not improve after all her friends and the captain probably wouldn't come over towards her until after dinner which would start any minute now. At the same time Mrs. Emi arrived on the arm of Hannya Shinomori from the other side of the banquet hall and greeted the bride and groom before heading to their own table. That seemed to signal the imminent arrival of Ms. Stillwater as all the attendees mingling hurried to take their seats.

Mrs. Emi spotted her and waved but Tokio merely smiled back not wanting to appear foolish waving back and maybe Mrs. Emi was waving at someone else. Yea Tokio was in serious danger of complete depression being abandoned in this gray table. She stared at her half empty glass of ice tea blankly. Her mind wandered away to plot some excuse so she could skip dinner altogether and go back to her room to bury herself in her new book when a familiar voice suddenly jolted her back to the party.

"Good evening doctor," Capt Davila greeted in his gruff yet sexy voice. She returned his greeting slightly stunned as she took the bright red rose he handed her. Her table companions suddenly had nothing to say as he greeted them more solemnly. They watched Tokio and Hajime with rapt attention.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he began leaning in to speak to her so he wouldn't have to raise his voice over the music. He was dressed in much the same manner as the other two men of SG3 except his dark blue pants had a blood red stripe along the sides. As he tilted his head to one side the bill of his white cap became a sort of shield keeping the other three women out of their conversation.

"It's alright Shuura likes waiting to the last minute! She probably made you wait, didn't she?" she asked cheerfully glad for the distraction and not caring that he was getting closer than she would've normally allowed a man she hardly knew.

"Yes you know her well I see!" he replied amused "anyway my mom wants you to come and say hi," he added softly leaning in very close to her. Tokio was only too grateful for the escape if only for a minute and didn't bother to be mortified by how close his face was to hers.

"Right! I should go and say hello to Mrs. Emi and Hannya. I shouldn't just sit here that would be rude! Excuse me for a moment please!" she announced in a rush and got up quickly the rose still in her hand. Capt Davila linked her other arm around his and pulled her gently away from the table and close to him that's when the three sitting at the table realized Tokio wasn't coming back to _this_ table. Nancy was the first to recover from the stunned silence at the table.

"Ok see now _they _are dating!" she declared astonished as all three watched Tokio walk away with her arm held fast by a much subdued wolf…

* * *

Tokio almost breathed a sigh of relief. Here was her shot to freedom! She could go and say hi and then on her way back escape through the kitchen entrance. It was brilliant! She could make something up later to tell Melissa. Melissa was Ms. Stillwater's personal assistant after all and Tokio didn't want to insult her. Of course Ms. Stillwater would be upset that she wasn't here for the dinner but she would rather brave her lecture than stay at that table another minute! 

"Thank you for the rescue," she began with a note of relief in her voice.

"You really didn't think I would abandon you to the Hecklers do you?" he asked explaining that's the nickname that particular trio had for their excessive gossiping and their "commentaries". Tokio laughed.

"At any rate Melissa took advantage that you didn't know the seating arrangements," he continued explaining that as a business partner with Victoria Tokio was not supposed to sit with them. She was supposed to be with the other business associates of Victoria close to Victoria's table. She sat Tokio at their table to probably boost their social ratings or acquire fuel for their gossiping or both.

"Victoria likes to keep her business partners close where she can keep an eye on the ones she doesn't trust and protect the ones she does so you were supposed to be at my mom and Hannya's table with me, my sister and Aoshi," he added.

"I see…has it always been that way or is it just a recent development?" Tokio asked. She had always found a good excuse to avoid most of Ms. Stillwater's special events so she didn't know much about their rules. She also wondered if the trickster Shuura had known this and left her at Melissa's table on purpose just to play a trick on her.

"Yes it's always been that way and Shuura knows that but she left you there to piss me off," he explained as they finally approached the table. Shuura had thought to prank the captain by making him wait until the end of the dinner to go talk to Tokio. Because she was sitting all the way on the other side of the huge banquet hall he would be stuck at his mom's table without being able to go rescue her.

"But it backfired because my mom got really mad that you weren't at our table when she arrived…" he paused as they finally arrived and Tokio saw a very despondent Shuura getting lectured by Mrs. Emi. Hannya and Aoshi were standing in between the tables occupied by Oniwaban and Shinomori Electronics as noted by the little cards on the tables. She paused to greet them and caught the tale end of Shuura's lecture.

"…the boys let you play with them like that Shuura but not everyone does! You are old enough to know better! I'm very disappointed in you," she lectured primly and Shuura merely replied with a very contrite sounding "I'm sorry wolf-momma".

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to!" Emi countered swiftly as Abrams and Shimel got up to greet her too. Apparently Shuura had made them unwilling pawns in her prank. Abrams looked like he was trying hard not to look amused by Shuura's predicament as he apologized for leaving her there by herself. Tokio waved them off. Now that she knew she wouldn't have to head back to that table her mood was swiftly improving. Sano on the other hand seemed to be enjoying Shuura's demise.

"…serves that pirate right for messing with the wrong people!" Sano concluded solemnly. Kenshin and Hiei solemnly agreed. Tokio giggled but said nothing as she moved past her coworkers and friends to greet Mrs. Emi with a hug. There was a young girl about 13 or 14 years old next to her studying Tokio with too much serious interest. Tokio guessed it was his baby sister by the way the captain tenderly greeted her. Shuura took advantage of the distraction to sneak away to the next table where the Oniwaban members and the SGC men were sitting.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that Tokio!" Emi said as she greeted Tokio. Tokio just shrugged it off.

"It wasn't so bad just a little boring," she replied. The captain stepped forward then and formally introduced the girl next to his mother as his little sister Mai.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mai," she said shaking the girl's hand firmly. The captain began to introduce her to Mai but Mai cut him off.

"It's nice to meet you I've heard lots of nice things about you Ms. Takagi!" she announced cheerfully but she cast a very sneaky mischievous look her brother's way that made her resemblance to him very clear. She stifled a laugh.

"You look so much like you're brother!" she remarked and little Mai laughed.

"Yea except I'm _much_ prettier!" she added perkily. Tokio laughed as the captain rolled his eyes.

"Modesty is not one of her virtues!" he grumbled and Tokio just laughed.

"Gee I wonder where she gets _that_ from captain!" she countered giving him a teasing little smile. He narrowed his eyes smirking wolfishly. Tokio realized by now that the captain enjoyed word fencing with her. He would've jumped in to the banter but they were interrupted by the arrival of Pete and as introductions went around Tokio noticed there was another card on the table. It read: Phoenix Foundation.

"That's us!" Pete explained cheerfully that was the name Victoria was proposing for their new partnership. Tokio thought about for a moment.

"Rising out of the ashes…I think it works!" she decided and took the chair that the captain was very gallantly pulling out for her. She watched him pull out a chair for his sister before he took his own seat on the right side of her. Pete sat on her left and Mrs. Emi sat on the right of the captain with Mai in between them. Hannya - after pulling out a chair for Mrs. Emi - sat at Mrs. Emi's right side and Aoshi sat in between Hannya and Pete. Aoshi looked around the room before sitting and pulled out a hidden mic from the sleeve of his dark blue suit.

"He's calling Victoria so she can make her entrance," Capt Davila whispered softly in her ear. It was finally at that moment that Tokio realized how close he'd been to her since he rescued her. She hoped fervently that she wasn't blushing as she watched the bride and groom get up from the head table at a tap from one of Aoshi's people. They disappeared behind the curtain covering the other entrance to the hall just behind the main table.

"Good Evening my friends and welcome!" Victoria greeted as she appeared from behind the curtain with Wendy and Shen beside her. She made a beautiful speech about love and the sanctity of marriage. She thanked everyone in attendance for coming and invited them all in celebrating the impending union of the young couple. With a light joke she signaled for the feasting to begin and a small army of waiters and waitresses flooded the banquet hall.

A waitress placed a plate with filet mignon and sautéed vegetables in front of her. It was the choice she'd written down earlier on the dinner card Melissa had handed her when she arrived. Pete received the same dish as she but everyone else on the table chose the salmon and shrimp variation. She made a mental note that the Shinomori/Davila brood seemed to prefer fish and seafood and filed the little tidbit of information away.

"So Tokio how far have you gotten on the book?" Aoshi asked starting some light conversation. Tokio figured that his goal might be to see what she thought about his family history.

"Well I'm almost done with it actually! I found it to be very engaging! This author has the most thorough understanding of Kate Janeway I've ever encountered!" she began and elaborated on the many exciting passages of Kate Janeway's voyages. She gladly explained to Pete the more intrepid of Janeway's adventures dressing as a young man to sail to England as a hired hand on merchant vessel or her more dangerous exploits in the aid of the Underground Railroad.

"All the other biographers just stick to her interview with Queen Victoria and the supposed love affair with the manager of the Aoiya!" Tokio protested adding that Kate Janeway had a very interesting life and the affair was nothing more than pure speculation. She let Aoshi know she was grateful that his ancestor had proven otherwise. She had disliked all the biographies before this one because they failed so miserably at capturing the true essence of Janeway.

"So do you think we should go ahead with it?" Pete asked solemnly and Tokio did not realize that both the Captain and his mom were casting covert signals to each other and listening with rapt attention to everything she said.

"I'm leaning towards a yes. This book is more along the lines of what I think Janeway would've wanted but it will depend on what the author came up with for my family," she concluded solemnly. Pete sighed heavily and frowned.

"Then I have to tell you Tokio that your family has always censored their history or more specifically your great-grandfather's history," Pete informed her sadly. He explained that every head of the family has been sworn to secrecy about his past that's why the biographers have never included anything but fantasized versions of her family history. He doubted very much the author received much cooperation in that regard.

"That will have to change then!" Tokio declared resolutely "My great grandfather died over a hundred years ago it seems pointless to keep up that silly pretense!" she added a bit more righteously than she intended.

"I have my great grandfather's journal in a safe deposit box. Aoshi if I give it to you can you get it to the author?" she asked firmly wanting to finally throw open the shutters and shed light into the dark corners of the past. In her mind this was the only way to move purposefully towards the future. And it is an amazing future full of astonishing possibilities from her unique point of view.

"We didn't know he had a journal…" Aoshi began slightly surprised by Tokio's stance on the subject.

"Yes the journal is a special private treasure and is handed down from parent to child on the child's tenth birthday. My father gave it to me on my tenth birthday saying that ten had been a significant age for Sojiro Seta when you read the journal you will understand why!" she explained simply. Mrs. Emi chose to intervene now.

"Dear isn't it a bit reckless of you to hand a treasure like that off…I mean you don't know who the author is," she asked very cautiously. Tokio just shrugged.

"No but I don't need to! I know Aoshi and Ms. Stillwater and I know I can trust them," She replied easily almost cheerfully. Aoshi nodded solemnly.

"I promise I will take good care of it," Aoshi stated gravely. Tokio smiled and looked back towards Mrs. Emi who for some reason was blushing.

"See! No problem!" Tokio added feeling her spirit raised by the more stimulating conversation. They continued discussing the book and Janeway as they dined. She found out that Mrs. Emi was as much of a Janeway fan as Ms. Stillwater and knew a lot about Janeway. Tokio also found out that the new author was a newcomer to the literary arts and was also a female. A first for Janeway biographers that the author would be a female but a change Tokio was glad for and she freely expressed it.

"It really explains the unique insights! I really am excited about this book," Tokio exclaimed for like the millionth time.

"We noticed!" Capt Davila teased but he cast a curious glance at his mother whose cheeks were still red. Tokio wondered if perhaps Mrs. Emi wasn't feeling well when something else occurred to her.

"Say Pete do you think we could visit the house this weekend?" she asked suddenly. Now that _they_ no longer ruled over the estate Tokio was finally free to visit her childhood stomping grounds.

"Well sure! The curators I hired were able to make a lot of progress once the guests were out but I have to warn you it'll be a bit of a shock," he warned her that the Peters had made "changes" to the décor of some of the rooms in the house to accommodate the non-scholar guests. Tokio groaned but she had already prepared herself for that possibility.

"It'll take a while before things are back to the way they used to be," Pete sighed tiredly as the remains of dessert were cleared.

"That's ok I just want to see it," she replied though it broke her heart to think that by now almost everything of value to her was likely gone. Besides she needed to go to her family's private cemetery. She had not been able to go to her family's graves since she left for college and she couldn't leave Aspen without at least bringing them some flowers.

'…and letting them know I'm ok. Dad would've worried…' she thought unable suddenly to keep from losing herself in memories of them. Pete explained in earnest that he had every intention of seeing the house fully restored to its original state but Tokio was only half listening. Memories were flooding her mind and she had not realized how much of it she had been keeping bottled away. A warm large hand wrapped around hers and jolted her back fully to the present.

"I can drive you there tomorrow before the picnic if you like," Capt Davila offered in an uncharacteristically soft tone that always surprised Tokio. For a moment she was speechless but quickly she recovered. It wouldn't do to bring the captain along this was a private family matter after all! She'd worked too hard to establish herself in the SGC as a person of strength to allow him _now_ to see her at her weakest.

"Oh no! Its fine really! No need to trouble yourself captain! Besides it'll be extremely boring!" she announced making up something quickly but the little smirk on his face and the way he tightened his grip on her hand let her know this was no where near enough to deter him. On the other hand bringing _him_ along perhaps would allow her to rally her strength more easily and keep the ghosts of the past from overwhelming her.

"It's no trouble besides I doubt very much that we'll be bored," he replied calmly a little teasing smirk tugging at one side of his mouth. Tokio rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling back. Yes, taking a friend might make things a little more tolerable. Taking _him_ would definitely force her to keep her wits about her.

"Fine if you insist!" she sighed in mock-annoyance. He released her hand then and smiled. Tokio felt suddenly disappointed by the loss of his warm hand which only served to confuse her more. She used her newly freed hand to pick up her glass and take a sip of her soda trying not to think about why she was disappointed that he wasn't holding her hand anymore.

"I do insist!" he added in a light teasing tone. The silence that followed was quickly interrupted by Mai who wanted to know if she could stay out late to hang out with her new friend Ryan.

The captain's teasing smile turned quickly into a frown as he questioned his baby sister very solemnly as to who this Ryan fellow was and what his intentions are and how late she planned to stay up. Aoshi and Hannya suddenly turned on the girl as well questioning her where exactly she would be and if anyone else would be there. Mai simply rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation obviously not intimidated in the least by the deep frowns on the three men.

"I met him this morning and I'm gonna be right here at the hotel! Aoshi and his _ninja_ army can watch me the whole time!" she protested glaring at her big brother in a way that made her look exactly like him! Tokio hid her smile not wanting to undermine the captain here with her amusement.

"I don't have cameras everywhere," Aoshi pointed out solemnly. Now Mai turned to glare at him.

"This is not a proper hour for a teenage girl to be out!" Hannya pointed out equally grave as he looked at his watch. Mai crossed her arms angrily and sat quietly in her chair glaring daggers at her brother Aoshi and Hannya. Mrs. Emi however came to her rescue.

"Oh you three are being _completely_ unreasonable! Especially you Hajime! I never restricted you like that!" Mrs. Emi began glaring at all three men. Suddenly Tokio was having so much fun again watching the captain interact with his weird but extremely cute little family! She cast a glance towards Pete and saw him hiding an amused smirk behind his hand.

"How's this: Mai can hang out with Ryan until 11 so long as she stays where Aoshi's people can see her," she began firmly "if she steps out of sight of either the guards patrolling the grounds or the cameras Aoshi sends someone to bring her back in," she declared and received reluctant nods of approval from all three men. Mai cheered.

"And her freedom will be restricted for the reminder of the weekend!" Hajime added solemnly to his little sister. She rolled her eyes but accepted the terms. She looked away and waved at someone several tables away. Tokio turned unable to keep her curiosity in check and saw a blonde good looking boy wave back. A blonde girl sitting next to him waved cheerfully too.

"Besides his sister is coming too so…" and with these words Mai stuck her tongue out at the captain and bounced up out off her chair. She gave a kiss to Hannya and hugged and kissed Mrs. Emi then rushed off. Tokio couldn't help watching her leave.

She met the other two teenagers on the staircase near the center of the stage and hurried up to the main table where the wedding party and Ms. Stillwater were sitting. Ms. Stillwater was rising from the table about to go make her rounds on the other tables. All three of them seemed to be begging her for something. She seemed to consider for a moment then turned to the bodyguard that appeared behind her.

By the loud cheer they gave then though Tokio realized that Ms. Stillwater had given them whatever they were asking for. Tokio's was only one of the many chuckles that rose from the adults on the tables as they watched the kids celebrate. They hurried off and a few other teenagers from other tables joined them by the door and Tokio smiled as she watched them celebrate whatever treat they'd received from Ms. Stillwater. She didn't notice her mentor quietly approaching from behind.

"I wonder what she let them have," Tokio thought out loud watching them leave. She startled slightly as a soft warm hand suddenly landed on her shoulder.

"I let them have unlimited free games at the arcade until 11!" replied Ms. Stillwater in her soothing elegant voice. As one Pete, Hannya and the captain stood to greet her and it was with a slight surprise that Tokio realized Aoshi was already standing next to her. Like a silent deadly guardian he stood behind her as though waiting for her next command. Tokio hadn't even seen him move!

"Now shouldn't you two get going as well?" Ms. Stillwater asked calmly but her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief as she smiled at Tokio. Tokio smiled back a little embarrassed by how easily the older woman could sometimes get under her skin. She winked at Tokio before turning to Aoshi.

"Do they have a car?" she asked him smiling patiently. Very efficiently and solemnly Aoshi replied in the affirmative letting her know Hajime had been assigned a vehicle upon his arrival at the resort. She praised him for his diligence with just one word: "Good" said in the simplest of ways. But Tokio knew that to Aoshi even the smallest of praises from his Sensei meant more than entire speeches from 1000 different people.

"Are you going too?" Ms. Stillwater asked him solemnly.

"We are Sensei…I think I will have fianl confirmation tonight," he replied mysteriously as they seemed to exchange some sort of silent communication. Tokio looked at the captain to see if he knew what was going on. But he just frowned and shook his head.

Aoshi turned to look at the other table and with a nod to Shuura her table rose as well. The captain moved to introduce the two men from his squad who were instantly star struck by Ms. Stillwater. After a few introductions Ms. Stillwater moved on to the next table tossing a mischievous smile Tokio's way wishing her a good time.

"Hajime don't forget to go say hello to Will!" Mrs. Emi admonished as the captain bent down to give his mom a kiss on the cheek and hug.

"I'll stop at his table before I go," he replied. Tokio hid a smirk of amusement behind the rim of her glass as he gave Hannya a sort of strangle hold hug that made the older man laugh. He came back towards her and extended his hand towards her. Tokio smiled and took his hand as she excused herself from the table. Pete smiled at her in a sort of relieved way that Tokio made a note to ask him about later.

"I want to introduce you to a couple of my old friends," he said as he placed her arm around his and he pulled her close. They stopped first to say hi to Wendy and Shen. Tokio learned that the couple had gone to the same high school as Capt Davila. They had graduated one year before him though. They promised to meet up with him later at the Red Dragon Inn.

After that they made their way down the tables closest to the stage. These tables Tokio realized were full of the wealthy and elite of the country. Some recognized the captain and he paused only long enough to politely reciprocate their greetings and introduce Tokio. He finally reached the table he had been trying to get to. It was the table Lisa and Jesse were sitting at and Lisa gave the captain a suspicious glare.

"Yo Haji!" bellowed cheerfully a tall dark skinned good looking man as he saw the captain approach. He released Tokio to give the guy a brotherly hug. Tokio was a little stunned when she realized who he was! He was none other than the uber-famous movie star and musician Will Smith!

'Wow…they must've known each other for a while!' Tokio thought as they greeted each other cheerfully. The captain turned then towards her to introduce Tokio to him but Will was already a step or two ahead of the captain.

"Doctor Tokio Takagi! I've heard all sorts of good things about you!" he announced cheerfully and Tokio hoped with all her might she wasn't blushing as he introduced her to his petit and pretty wife.

"Victoria just doesn't stop talking about you lately!" announced Mrs. Smith cheerfully and Tokio was absolutely certain she was blushing now. Lisa and Jesse and a tall Hispanic good looking man (with Jesse it seemed he was) had gotten up from the table in the meantime and were busy greeting the captain cheerfully. The captain introduced him as AC Slater and Tokio finally recognized him as one of the few males that posed with her during her years of modeling for Ms. Stillwater.

"Are you guys coming to the Red Dragon Inn?" the captain asked. Will looked doubtful worrying about obsessed fans and paparazzi but his wife quickly pointed out that Oniwaban would be there in full force. So the Smiths were in!

"Oh you bet! I'm gonna go to keep an eye on you buster!" Lisa pointed out jabbing her finger into his chest. Jesse agreed giving him a suspicious glance. AC put his hand on the captain's shoulder and shook his head in sympathy.

"Sucks to be you," AC said solemnly. "I wouldn't miss it though!" he added cheerfully.

"Lisa would you cut me some slack! Geez!" The captain protested annoyed. Tokio laughed as Lisa and Jesse shook their heads.

"And you…" he jabbed his finger towards Will "I still have to pay you back for that Oscar stunt you pulled on me while I was in Helmajistan!" he explained then that as Will received his Oscar last year he had made a dedication to Hajime and his team out on his third trip in to the desserts of the middle east.

"Do you know how much I got harassed by my CO for that? He called me "Hollywood boy" for weeks!" he protested advancing on his buddy who was completely enjoying Hajime's discomfiture. Tokio decided to step in and rescue Mr. Smith then.

"Oh I bet I know captain!" she piped up cheerfully. "And what was it that you said to Mr. Shimel about not painting a bulls-eye on yourself?" she asked in a light teasing tone.

"You're not helping _lieutenant_," he replied dryly. Tokio smiled mischievously. Suddenly Hajime knew he was in trouble.

"Oh was I supposed to be helping? Well you should've said that!" Tokio announced gesturing in exaggerated mock-surprise. "I'm a neuro-surgeon captain not a mind reader! Another second and I would've told them how we met! Ooops I wasn't supposed to say that was I? Darn!" Tokio smiled mischievously as his friends howled in laughter. The people at the nearby table sniggered softly having heard everything Tokio said.

"See I told you she'd be just fine!" Jesse told Lisa who was nearly doubled over laughing at the look of utter horror that flitted on the captain's face for a moment.

"Old Haji has met his match!" Will declared as he laughed.

"Now you _have_ to tell us!" Lisa begged still laughing. She was about to agree but he stepped in before she could say anything.

"It's classified!" he growled immediately.

"No it's not," Tokio replied casually.

"Yes it is! Under the "Victoria must never know" class! You tell them and they'll tell _her_!" he countered urgently and he looked rather tense with his hands clasped tightly on his back growling at her in between his teeth. Ms. Stillwater was right! He was much more fun when taken down a couple of pegs! Tokio smiled then and he gave her a look of horror that further fueled the laughter in his friends.

"Oh yea I just didn't want Shuura to tell her because I wanted to do it myself! Shuura would exaggerate just to play a trick on you and it would worry Ms. Stillwater unnecessarily," she replied solemnly.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Ms. Stillwater?" she proposed to Lisa cheerfully.

"We Promise!" yelled all three women as one. The captain rolled his eyes annoyed and promising to meet them later at the Red Dragon Inn he pulled Tokio away. His friends continued to laugh as the two of them quickly walked away. She was no longer mortified by the fact that he held her hand all the way out of the hall. They walked hand in hand to the lobby and he pushed the button to call the elevator for them without letting go of her hand.

"Thanks a lot for that!" he protested though he couldn't seem to hold back a tiny smirk.

"It was nothing!" she replied full of mischief now. It was much easier to be around him when they were on equal terms! There was noise in the hallway and Tokio realized his friends were coming up behind them. AC called to him to hold the elevator and the captain reluctantly agreed. His friends joined them in the elevator and they cheerfully explained how they knew the captain.

Jesse and Lisa had met him in kindergarten along with their best friends Zack, Kelly and Screech. AC and Will he had met in high school. Unfortunately Zack and Kelly were not here yet because Kelly had an important family event they had to attend to and would not arrive until tomorrow with Screech. Their friend Screech was apparently doing research for the air force some where in Nevada but the gang didn't seem to know much about what he was up to these days.

"He's in area 51," the captain said after they all filed noisily out of the elevator and the doors closed. He explained Screech aka Dr. Samuel Powers was a research scientist in area 51. Tokio recognized the name! She had seen a few reports on Samantha's desk with his name on it regarding naquada research.

"His recommendation put me at the top of the list when Marine Corp personnel were selected to be sent to Cheyenne Mountain," he explained as they reached her level. He talked about the rest of his friends in a content nostalgic tone.

It filled Tokio with a sense of longing as she listened to him talk about how long he's been their friend. She envied him a little as she realized how much they seemed to mean to him. She wished for a moment she had friends like his. She pulled out her key card from the small purse she carried downstairs with her as she reached her door.

"I'll see you in 15 minutes doctor," he said with a small smirk. Suddenly Tokio thought she wanted to take a risk! She wanted to take a glimpse into that world that had almost been hers so long ago.

She wanted to know what it was like to have friends who've known you so long they know everything about you! She wanted to know what it was like to be with someone who lived for the moment. As long as she stayed aware that it was temporary then where was the harm in getting just a little closer? So as he turned to walk away she made up her mind…

"Hajime wait…" she called to him and a thrill shot up Hajime's back. She had called him by his first name and he realized with a bit of shock that not even his mom had called him Hajime in years. He turned and smiled at her absolutely delighted by this sudden change!

"Yes doctor," he replied smirking. She smiled at him and he thoroughly enjoyed the way she was blushing right now.

"Can I ask you not to call me that? I mean since we're not at work you can just call me Tokio that is," she said her tone soft sounding slightly embarrassed and blushing ever so cutely. Hajime smiled as he stepped a little closer. He realized with a jolt of excitement she had given him the perfect opening to ask her to the ball tomorrow night! He would take his chances _now_.

"Sure Tokio… Now can _I_ ask you something?" he asked softly leaning against the door frame. She nodded and prompted him to continue. His heart suddenly raced and he squashed the trickle of doubt that floated up into his brain. His worst fear was that she would say no. It was entirely possible after all she had already said no and rejected him more than once before! She fidgeted slightly pushing back a strand of her hair.

"Would you go with me to the ball tomorrow night?" he asked his heart thundered as he almost held his breath waiting for her answer.

"Oh yea sure!" she replied sounding somehow relieved. At the confused look on his face she explained she'd expected to be escorted to the ball by one of Ms. Stillwater's bodyguards and they usually left you alone once they delivered you to the ballroom.

She was speaking very fast now and gesturing very quickly explaining it was the reason she rarely went to Ms. Stillwater's parties. She disliked feeling like fish out of water and she always felt like that at her fancy parties! She explained in rapid fire that she suspected Ms. Stillwater's bodyguards resented being ordered to take her and that they would much rather be with Ms. Stillwater. Hajime captured her wildly gesturing hand and pulled her closer towards him.

"I would never abandon _you_ Tokio," he declared very solemnly. She blushed cutely again and pulled herself away.

"So I guess I'll see you in 15 minutes?" she asked somewhat nervously. He smiled and nodded as he released her and stepped back.

"I will be back in 15 minutes!" he declared as she backed in to her room with a shy smile and a nod then closed the door. He hurried down the empty hallway unable to check the grin on his face. He skipped taking the elevator since he only needed to go one floor down.

'YES!' his brain kept screaming as he vaulted down the stairs and hurried to the large suite he was sharing with Aoshi, Kenshin and Sano. He burst through the door of the suite. Aoshi, Kenshin and Sano were already there. It looked like they had already changed but Aoshi was slowing them down. He was typing furiously at his laptop and speaking in very fast clipped tones through the hands-free earpiece of his celphone.

"Yo wolf!" Sano called amicably out to him but Hajime didn't stop to talk to any of them or to wonder why Sano sounded like he was being nice. He was already pulling off the shirt of his uniform when he slammed the door closed of the room he was sharing with Aoshi.

In just about five minutes Hajime was back out again checking to make sure he had his keys in his pocket and enough cash in his wallet for tonight. He had taken the time to brush his teeth and refresh his cologne. He was wearing a black fitted t-shirt and pair of dark blue jeans with matching denim jacket and a black pair of sneakers. He paused only a moment to ask Aoshi if he was riding with him or driving on his own. He also wanted to know if Shuura would be driving his teammates.

"I am the designated driver and I believe your men will be going with Shuura and Hiei," Aoshi answered solemnly as he powered down his laptop finally and rose from the dining table. He left the living room to go grab his jacket though he didn't seem to be in a hurry. Hajime was glad he wouldn't have to wait for them!

"Fine I'll see you all there then," he replied and without another word he hurried out the door.

'Yes! I get her all to my self!' he cheered to himself. He checked his watch and he should have enough time to get down to the lobby buy another rose from the gift shop then get back up stairs to her suite.

'…but I have to hurry!' he ordered himself as he ran to the staircase and vaulted down the staircases all the way to the lobby two floors down…

* * *

"Ok…what is up with the wolf?" Sano asked thoroughly perplexed. After all Hajime hadn't stopped once to tease him or try to provoke him and no matter how hot the date Hajime _**always**_ made time to tease and annoy Sano. Kenshin shrugged. 

"I don't know but he did seem in quite the hurry that he did!" Kenshin added cheerfully.

"Yea but the wolf _**always**_ stops to say something snarky to us no matter how much of a hurry he's in!" Sano pointed out still in shock staring at the door the wolf in question had rushed out of only seconds before.

"Maybe Tokio-dono has been rubbing off on Saito-san! They have been working together for several months now that they have!" reasoned Kenshin but he frowned in puzzlement as though his own explanation wasn't quite enough.

"No way! The wolf doesn't like nice people like Tokio! He would never be influenced by her! I'm surprised he's even _talking_ to her!" Sano replied completely incredulous and further puzzled by these new thoughts.

"That is where you are wrong Sanosuke," said Aoshi calmly as he came out of the room. He was already dressed in his black jeans and a dark blue short sleeve button up shirt but now he carried his jacket in his hand.

"Nii-sama is actually _very_ attracted to Tokio her great strength calls to him like a moth to the flame," Aoshi explained as he pulled on his black leather jacket and put his wallet and car keys in his front pocket.

"Oh…wow…The wolf has the hots for _our_ Tokio…who would've thought that?" Sano wondered aloud in obvious disbelief.

"Opposites attract!" Kenshin added cheerfully.

"We should leave now…_She_ might be there and we cannot allow her to ruin Tokio and Hajime's evening," Aoshi concluded solemnly.

"Right! Not that I care what happens to the wolf but I care about Tokio!" Sano declared fiercely. Kenshin nodded and with their game faces on they left the suite to join Hajime and their beloved friend Tokio at the Red Dragon Inn!

* * *

"Easy Tokio…calm down!" Tokio ordered herself as she closed her door feeling her heart racing wildly. The look he had given her was so powerful it made her knees weaken for a minute. She went to the kitchen but unable to find an empty vase she took the Star Wars cup Sano and Kenshin had reclaimed for her. She trimmed the stem of the rose and quickly filled the cup with water and put the rose he gave her in it then placed the cup in the center of the kitchen counter. 

She glanced quickly at her watch and realized the clock was ticking so she hurried to the bedroom to change. She searched through the various closets in the suite and dismissed several different outfits before she finally settled on a pair of low riding jeans with flared leg bottoms and a black back baring halter top. She put on a pair of black high heel booties letting the pant legs cover most of the boot.

"What is wrong with you?" she scolded herself as she almost reached for the closet to change. She had never been indecisive about her clothes! She was always confident about her choices and now she was full of nothing but small fluttering doubts.

"This is what I'm sticking to! If he doesn't like it that's his problem not mine!" she declared to her reflection. She turned to pull out a jacket just in case it got cold. She sprayed a touch of her perfume on her self before putting on a black head band to keep her hair out of her face. She affixed the little pin he gave her yesterday to the denim jacket she'd worn earlier to lunch. There were several sharp raps at her door then and she jumped.

"Has it been 15 minutes already?" she squeaked nervously. She checked her clock and indeed it had been 15 minutes on the dot! She took a deep breath before calling out that she'd be right there. She picked up her lip gloss and applied one quick layer to her lips and stuck the little tube into one of the pockets of her jacket along with a small elastic hair band for in case her hair started bothering her later. She took another deep breath and one last look in the mirror then grabbed her jacket before calmly walking out to answer the door ignoring the thundering of her heart….

* * *

Hajime looked at his watched and counted down the seconds before he could knock on her door. He made record time getting in and out of the gift shop then back up with a minute to spare! Once time was up he rapped sharply on the door and smirked as he heard her calling out that she'd be right out. Seconds later she was at the door smiling at him. He smiled back though she was wearing a rather daring black halter top that for a moment froze his brain. 

"That was a fast 15 minutes! Please come in and give me a moment to finish!" she said cheerfully gesturing him inside. He stepped in still smiling but that halter top and how low those jeans went nearly blanked out his brain completely. At almost the last minute he remembered the rose he had behind his back and handed it to her.

"You look lovely tonight Tokio," he said softly stepping close to her. Only then did he catch a whiff of her perfume. It was a soft understated but very pleasant scent. She thanked him blushing cutely and quickly moved away to put this new rose with the other he'd given her before. Even though she moved away the scent stayed with him growing stronger now that he was aware of it.

'It suits her…' he thought as he watched her move then to her purse and pull out her celphone and a few other things and stick them in her pockets. He smirked in amusement as he caught sight of the Star Wars mug she had put the roses in.

"You travel light!" he remarked surprised and pleased that she wasn't carrying anything bulky. Purses often get in the way. He hated them!

"Unless I have to take my medical bag I don't see the need to carry a purse just for my id, credit card and celphone!" she pointed out casually. He smiled and casually agreed.

'…A woman after my own heart!' he thought but was a bit disappointed when she put on her jacket. However that he had to agree was something she definitely should carry. The forecast said it might rain tonight and it was a little chilly outside. He noted with delight though that the jacket had the little pin he gave her yesterday affixed onto one of the pockets.

"Shall we?" he asked smiling as he extended his hand towards her. His heart thundered with excitement as she smiled back at him and took his hand. She grabbed her key card on the way out and stuck it in her pocket with her id and credit card.

Then they walked out with Hajime closing the door behind him. They walked to the elevator running into the Smiths in the next level. Will gave Hajime a teasing wink when he saw how possessively Hajime was holding Tokio's hand. They chatted amicably with the other couple. Will took every opportunity to poke fun at Hajime explaining to Tokio that he rarely had a chance to safely get away with it.

"So you have to take every opportunity! I totally agree!" Tokio replied smiling mischievously at him.

"You know Tokio in our line of work we're supposed to be watching each other's backs not throwing me to the lions!" he pointed out only mildly annoyed. But he rather liked it when she smiled at him in that mischievous way. Will and his wife snickered obviously enjoying the odd way they flirted with each other.

"Oh you don't need me for backup! You brought Abrams and Shimel remember!" she countered cheerfully still smiling at him in the way he liked best. He smirked back.

"Somehow I feel I should've brought at least half of Cheyenne Mountain with me!" he returned shaking his head in mock-annoyance. Will and his wife laughed loudly then as they all walked out to the lobby together where Lisa, Jesse and Slater were waiting.

"Somehow I don't think the entire Marine Corp can save you Haji!" Will declared laughing very loudly patting Hajime on the back roughly. They stepped out to the hotel entrance where Will's driver was waiting to take him and the rest of their friends to the Red Dragon Inn. Hajime pulled Tokio away towards the parking lot indicating the black SUV Aoshi had provided for their use. He had been to the Red Dragon Inn when Victoria opened it so he knew the way…

* * *

Ok so we reach the end of this chapter and there is a mysterious "she" who might ruin the party. Tan-tan-taaaannn! Will our wolf have the time of his life or the ruin of his life? And of course I know you've guessed by now who the anonymous Janeway biographer is right? Tune in next time! 

**Fic reader:** I had to show Tokio he was not the one-dimensional guy she thinks him to be. The little one provided the perfect opportunity for her to see his other dimensions on her own. Besides I needed a chance to throw in at least one slightly perverted thought! LOL After all our wolf is a hot-blooded male! LOL As for Star Wars I hear ya on the three gens! My dad (may he rest in peace) was a huge fan, me and my husband are HUGE fans and my six-year old is a big fan too! My mom and my siblings though think we're all weirdoes! Oh well I don't hold it against them! LOL

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!


	12. You're the one that I want!

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**Episode 11: "You're the one that I want!" – Grease**

* * *

As they drove to the place she asked him if he'd been in Aspen before. He told her a couple of times with his family but he'd never stay very long or go out very much. She began pointing towards some highlights of the city as they drove remarking how things had changed or stayed the same. They passed what had been her old elementary school. It was a huge old fashioned building which was apparently a very elite private school that went from kindergarten to high school.

"Several generations of Takagis graduated there but I was moved to a public school after my grandmother died," she explained in a soft tone that worried Hajime. She was silent for a minute her brow furrowed in concern. Tokio's difficult past had occurred here in Aspen and certainly as strong as she was those memories must still weigh heavily on her. He didn't say anything but how he wished with all his heart there was something he could say.

"Alright here we are!" he declared as he turned into the parking lot. He was able to find a spot quickly despite how busy the place seemed to be but before he could get out of the car she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and stopped him.

"There is something you must be aware of…and I suppose I should give you the option," she stammered embarrassed and slightly angry. Hajime frowned not liking at all this dark turn. He was certain it had to do with her dark past. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"His name is Chris Peters and he's the only son of my mother's cousin. The only family I had left when my family died," she began. Now Hajime understood why her behavior had changed. Aspen is not just the roots of her illustrious family but also her childhood tormentor's hunting ground and she was worried he might confront them and cause a scene. One part of him wished this man really would confront them then Hajime could pound him into non-existence!

'…but it would ruin her weekend,' he realized as she explained in a hurried nervous tone that he was vindictive and mean and wouldn't mind embarrassing her with mean lies since he knew it was no longer wise to be physically abusive.

"I mean not with Oniwaban out in force all over town! But he still rules in this town and who knows what he'll say or do and I guess I should really give you the option! It really wouldn't be fair to you to be embarrassed in front of your friends on account of me so I mean if you want to take me back to the hotel I…"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! I hope your not suggesting I leave you alone in your suite just because some jerk-off might come and make up some stories," he cut her off a grave look on his face. She looked away worried and nervous but still she continued determined and solemn.

"I'm just trying to be fair! It's my problem and it's just not fair that anyone else…"

"Tokio didn't I just tell you I would _not_ abandon you?" he cut her off again repeating his declaration of just a little while ago with more conviction.

"I am not going to let anyone ruin your fun tonight! I promise!" he declared firmly. She frowned still not convinced but nodded.

"Besides nothing coming out of his mouth will be believed by any of my friends! Trust me on that! Tonight will be great you'll see!" he added with a confident smirk hoping to restore her good mood. She smiled tentatively and nodded. He got out of the car and hurried towards the passenger side to open her door. She was smiling again by the time she stepped out of the car. He removed his jacket and left it in the car before they walked away towards the club.

"And just so you know this place is owned by Victoria! I'll bet anything the bouncers have pictures of him posted all over the entrances with warnings to keep him out!" he informed her as he held her hand and pulled her close. They walked in and the bouncers greeted them amicably once he checked that their names were on the guest list. He did see her glance back and she relaxed leaning a little closer.

"You're right! They have a picture of him and some of his friends!" she spoke very close to his ear as the loud music assaulted them. He merely nodded in response as the music was too loud. He pulled her close to him and indicated a door on the far side of the main dance hall. Taking advantage of the fact that the place was crowded he put his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him he cut a path through the partygoers towards the karaoke room where the reunion was taking place.

* * *

Neither noticed the beady angry eyes that followed them with mounting jealousy and rage across the room…

* * *

As they made their way to the private room Hajime was steering them towards Tokio finally allowed herself to relax. In her excitement over accepting his advances she had totally forgotten that Aspen was Chris' hunting ground and she was at a severe disadvantage for being gone for so long. No one had defended her then and who knew what they'd been saying about her in the intervening years.

'I guess this place is ok since it's owned by Ms. Stillwater,' she reasoned taking a deep calming breath. Hajime pulled her a little closer but Tokio didn't mind. His presence was reassuring. He had already rescued her more than once this week and somehow Tokio felt like she could trust him to keep his word.

'He's gruff and sometimes mean but he's loyal and honest…he's a _good_ guy,' she thought smiling up at him. He smiled back as another bouncer checked the list for their names then opened the door for them.

Tokio was relieved as the noise level dropped considerably. She was delighted as she entered the room to find many familiar SGC faces. Sgt Siler and his wife were there. So were Sgt Harriman and Col. Sumner and several more SGC air force officers. She didn't feel quite so uncomfortable anymore. These were people who knew her professionally and would never believe or care about gossipy-sounding nonsense.

'I have nothing to worry about!' she thought as Hajime's friends joined them and they headed towards the bar. She ordered a Long Island ice tea and he ordered an imported beer from tap. He raised his glass towards her in a toast.

"To starting over!" he declared smirking but he gave her that look again that was as exciting as it was overwhelming. They're glasses touched lightly and she took a couple of sips from her drink before she allowed him to steer her away from the bar. Sano was waving at them from the other side of the room where Aoshi had set up a couple of tables for their party.

Tokio couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun! Wendy and Shen arrived later with most of the wedding party. Ms. Stillwater showed up a little while later with Ms. Emi and Hannya. Her arrival caused quite a stir amongst the 501st! The club manager buzzed constantly around her attending to her and her party's every whim.

She graciously posed for many pictures with the various members of the club. She would've authorized the Colorado Garrison commander to post the pictures in their website but Col. Sumner explained that most members were bound to non-disclosure contracts so the pictures would only be shown privately to other members and their families. No public reproduction could be authorized.

"If we'd been wearing our armor then that would be different!" Col. Sumner had explained with deepest regrets. Ms. Stillwater though was very understanding and she was quickly winning the hearts of all the members.

Sgt Siler though did promise to write an article about the evening for the site and she agreed to pose instead with Will, Aoshi, Hiei, Sano and Kenshin with the flag of the 501st. Later Ms. Stillwater ordered Aoshi, Sano, Kenshin and Hiei to go on the mic and do the Village People's YMCA complete with choreography to get the party going. They practically brought down the house! Women were howling and stomping so loud Tokio wondered if her friends would need police escort afterwards.

After a couple of "ice teas" Tokio too was talked into going on stage. However Ms. Stillwater did not allow her to go on alone! She pushed Hajime on with her. To his friends' astonishment he went without any protest. They left their jackets on their chairs and walked towards the stage where Sgt Siler along with Shimel, Abrams and Harriman - whom inspired by Aoshi and his friends - were finishing a very stirring version of "Greased Lightning" complete with choreography!

"How about this one?" he asked with a small mischievous grin on his face as he looked at the screen with the choices. Tokio laughed.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" she said and maybe it was the alcohol making her so bold or the fact that she was surrounded by so many of her friends and colleagues or both that she didn't feel the least bit nervous about getting on stage. Soon enough she was dancing and singing the words to "You're the one that I want!" with such enthusiasm that the crowd was roaring! Tokio was having the time of her life…

* * *

Victoria watched and a smile slowly spread on her face and she exchanged a quick knowing smile with her favored apprentice Aoshi. Emi was excitedly jumping up and down completely enjoying her son's out of character behavior. Hannya was laughing as Hajime's friends all stared at each other in utter shock! Hajime was on the stage lips moving and hips swaying with such enthusiasm as to almost put John Travolta to shame!

"Whoa…stick a fork in the wolf he's done!" Sano laughed as he leaned towards his Sensei and Aoshi sitting next to her. Aoshi chuckled slightly but Sano's crude assessment was absolutely true. Hajime had willingly gone on stage and rather than the forced mediocre performances he usually gave he was pouring his heart into it! Yep that wolf was in love! One glance at the knowing smile on his Sensei and Aoshi knew he was right.

'Good…Tokio will be safe with him,' Aoshi thought content. He cared about his big brother and he cared about Tokio and if they were going to be together then he could rest easy in the knowledge that they would be safe and happy together. For a moment he wished his beloved Misao was there but he had left _her_ behind to keep her safe. He pushed away the sadness of those memories. He still had much work to do!

"I'm not giving up on you boy! Just like Tokio and Hajime you too will find the place where your heart belongs!" Victoria declared fiercely perhaps seeing the little sadness that crept over him. He nodded simply. It was futile to question his master she somehow always managed to be right. Still it was a comforting thought that she who was never wrong was certain there could be redemption for him. It was a ray of hope that in light of all the happiness around him he was willing to embrace...

* * *

Tokio and Hajime stumbled off the stage laughing and made their way back to the table as SGC people called out to them letting them know the entire base would hear about this Monday morning. Hajime countered by letting them know Sgt. Siler's rendition of Greased Lightning and Col. Sumner's version of Johnny Cash's "Ghost Riders in the Sky" would also be reviewed. They just laughed and Tokio felt so good about her life at that moment that she didn't want it to end. She wished Sam and Janet were there too!

They reached the table and Mrs. Emi was staring at Hajime with a big grin on her face. Before either of them could ask Emi anything Lisa stepped in front of Hajime. Her eyes wide with shock. As Tokio looked around at his friends she realized they were all in a similar state of shock. Sano was howling in laughter as were Kenshin and Shuura. Abrams and Shimel stared in utter disbelief at their captain and Tokio was certain they too would be discussing this evening with half the SGC on Monday. Heck even overly serious Aoshi and Hiei spared a few chuckles.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hajime?" Lisa demanded in disbelief.

"Yo Haji…are you feeling ok? 'Cause for a second I thought you were _actually_ having fun up there," added Will staring at Hajime like he'd grown a second head. Tokio giggled slightly. Hajime looked a little embarrassed and tried to play it off as though it were no big deal and the beer had just gone to his head. Shuura grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Women never go to the bathroom alone so Shuura picked Tokio likely so she could have a moment alone to tease her away from the watchful eyes of her Sensei…

"I have seen you drink a whole lot more than one beer and not be even buzzed!" Lisa protested as Tokio was pulled away.

"Yes but most of the time I don't have a concussion!" Hajime countered still trying to play off his out of character behavior. Slater and Will however were not buying it and neither were Lisa and Jesse. He had wanted to make a strong impression on Tokio. He was on the most important hunt of his life and he was willing to do whatever it took! He would explain that to his friends in a less public place later.

"Yea how'd you get that crack on your head anyways?" asked Slater diverting the attention away from the Grease incident. Hajime just shrugged.

"Training accident… Got careless," he replied blandly. Slater and Will exchanged an incredulous look. Jesse, Jada – Will's wife – and Lisa shook their heads letting him know they didn't believe him. They were his oldest friends and it was hard for him to lie to them. Will put his hand on Hajime's shoulder and give Hajime deeply solemn look.

"Now being a professional actor I have to say this: Your delivery sucks! You have to find the _feeling_ behind that line man! Get into the writer's head and figure out the character's motivation. The timing has to be just right if you want your audience to believe the performance," Will explained very seriously as Slater stepped in.

"Ok what Will's trying to say is that we know that's b—s! The only times you get injured like that is when you're walking around in the dessert!" Slater pointed out with a small proud smile.

"But its ok man! If you're out saving the world feel free to lie to us anytime! Just work on your delivery _please_!" Will teased but he too gave Hajime a proud smile. In a rare show of affection Jesse, Lisa and Jada hugged him.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about! It was just a training accident!" he insisted with a laugh. But it made Hajime feel good about his choices. At first he had almost turned down the job but looking at his friends and family all gathered here he was glad he was where he was. To protect the order of their world was why he'd put the uniform on in the first place! It was nice to have his beliefs reaffirmed by their loyalty and love.

"Much better! I almost believed that one!" Will teased patting him in the back as the girl's released him.

"So going back to the _doctor_," Will grinned mischievously. Hajime rolled his eyes.

"Wait! I've got this one!" Jesse piped up "you went to the infirmary after one of these "training accidents" and when you got snippy – as you always do! – she kicked your ass figuratively speaking and now you're in love!" Jesse explained as Lisa expressed her agreement with Jesse's theory and they high-fived each other for their synchronized thinking. Hajime just stared in utter astonishment. It never ceased to amaze him how well Jesse, Lisa and Kelly knew him! Kelly would've likely said the same thing if she were here.

"Close…scarily close," he agreed nodding utterly amazed.

"How in the world did you know that?" Slater asked staring at her with a mixture of awe and shock.

"We've known Haji since we were in diapers. We know how Haji's brain works!" Lisa explained casually.

"Kelly will agree with us when she gets here!" Jesse pointed out smugly.

"You know Kelly might actually say you bit off more than you can chew going after Tokio!" Lisa pointed out a little bit serious.

"I always loved a challenge!" Hajime countered glad to be in the company of his pack again! He didn't notice Aoshi reach into his pocket and look at his cell phone with a deeper than usual scowl. Shuura had sent a text message that there was trouble in the bathroom. He didn't realize Aoshi had moved from his seat until the younger man was tapping him on the shoulder and asking him to come with him.

'Aoshi's worried! She's in trouble! Dammit _he_ must've snuck in somehow! Why else would Aoshi be worried?' Hajime worried as he and Aoshi cut a path quickly through the crowd making their way towards the woman's restroom. As he thought about what little he knew about Tokio's tormentor Hajime just couldn't move through the crowd fast enough to satisfy him! He wished suddenly for some transport rings that could get him there instantly.

"It isn't Chris that's here. He was turned away earlier and he is being kept under constant surveillance," Aoshi explained guessing what Hajime was thinking and restraining Hajime from barging into the women's bathroom. That surprised Hajime and he saw several women hurrying away from the bathroom murmuring about not wanting to get caught in a fight.

"_She_ is here and has cornered Tokio and Shuura in the bathroom," Aoshi added calmly. Hajime's blood ran cold! He didn't need to be told who this "she" was he knew exactly by Aoshi's tone who it could be! Aoshi had been tracking for some time now Hajime's ex-wife Yolanda who was quite actively stalking him again. He had thought that since the last time she ran in to Victoria's bad side she would've never had the courage to try again but he was wrong.

"Tokio is handling the situation well," Aoshi explained as he looked at the screen of his cell phone reading another text message from Shuura. He explained that he had seen her staking out wolf-momma's house lately at night's and on weekends. Extra security measures had been placed around Emi's house to prevent any break-ins. She did make one attempt apparently to enter the house but was prevented by the new security systems. Hajime took another step towards the door and waited for her to come out. The woman had gone too far this time…

* * *

"We will have to go to the main room," Shuura said as they headed out of the karaoke room and were assaulted by the pumping music of the main dance floor. The restrooms were on the other side of the room beyond a door that separated the restroom area from the main dance floor.

Tokio was grateful for the awesome soundproofing as the door to the hallway closed behind them. There were three doors in this hallway one locked marked "Employees Only"; one marked for the men's room and they entered the door marked for the women's restroom. As Tokio waited for Shuura to come out of her stall a short plain looking woman who looked several years older than Tokio entered and smiled in a fake creepy manner at her. She nodded in acknowledgement of the creepy lady but said nothing.

"Having fun!" said the woman in a slightly angry tone. Tokio smiled cautiously and nodded but said nothing. This woman was obviously looking for a confrontation and Tokio did not want to provoke her.

"So big bad Haji likes them dumb and cute now huh?" she declared looking Tokio up and down in a haughty way. Instantly Tokio's hackles were raised.

"Excuse me but seeing as how you obviously don't know me you have no right to speak to me like that!" Tokio ordered in an imperious tone towering over the woman who backed away sensing she might've bitten off more than she could chew.

"Oh so you can speak!" the woman jeered trying to look brave despite how nervous Tokio suddenly made her. Tokio studied the woman with a calm disdain.

"Who are you?" Tokio demanded. Hajime had made a promise to her that he would not let anyone ruin their fun so it was only fair that she reciprocate!

"My name is Yolanda and I'm Hajime Davila's _wife_ bitch!" she spat out angrily forgetting to be nervous as her jealous rage came back in full force. Tokio's eyebrow merely raised in amusement as a few other pieces of the puzzle that was Hajime Davila clicked into place.

She knew of course he was divorced. It said so in his personnel file which she had reviewed when she treated him after the Hathor incident. She had thought at first maybe he had done something to his wife to make her leave him but Tokio was an expert on angry people and she could tell just by looking at the little angry women it was _she_ who drove Hajime away. Either way it was none of her business and so had not given it much thought.

"According to my sources I believe _ex-wife_ is the appropriate term. My name is Lt. Tokio Takagi. I am a medical officer in the US air force," Tokio intoned solemnly. Several women in the restroom were hurrying to get out not wanting to get caught in the middle if there was a fight.

"Well whatever you are you're nothing but the flavor of the month and you'll be dumped like yesterday's garbage by the end of the weekend," the little woman declared gesturing angrily at Tokio. A switch seemed to go on suddenly in Tokio's head!

She had told herself that whatever happiness she ever experienced would be temporary. But here was a piece of Hajime's past exhibiting the same irrationally jealous anger that she had come to know too well in Chris and somehow it made her feel that the opposite could really be the truth! Back when she was young every time Tokio did something well Chris would completely lose it and turn a happy achievement into a horrible nightmare. She had sent the wrong dates for her graduations on purpose so he wouldn't ruin those achievements!

'So maybe I'm doing something right or he's doing something right…or both!' she thought. Perhaps he was seeking for a place where his heart could be at peace and be with someone who could offer him stability and comfort and – _dare she say it_ – love and understanding!

'Could it be that he is searching for the same things I am? Is that why she is so angry because she could never offer him what he seeks?' she thought her heart thundered suddenly with renewed hope. It was odd that such anger could offer her hope but Chris' irrational anger had always let her know she was doing something right!

She crossed her hands in front of her as the woman sputtered angrily about Hajime being hers and never belonging to anyone but her. Tokio knew that she obviously had more strength of mind and dignity in her pinky finger then this sad little woman and it filled her with a great sense of pride and a trace of pity for the woman. But as she listened to her she could understand why he had left her! Such anger was poison for the soul and it is best to get as far away from it as possible. She could certainly sympathize with that!

"He's just passing time! You're nothing but a bump in the road! So do your self a favor and take a hike," the woman insisted angrily. Tokio opened her mouth to ask her more questions but Shuura stepped out of her stall then. Anger burned in the younger woman's eyes.

"Do you think he will come running back to _you_ whore? It's been over six years since he dumped your sorry ass you're deluding yourself you nasty _skank_!" Shuura declared then full of indignation "my friend Tokio has more dignity and self respect in the fingernail of her pinky finger then you will ever have in your entire body you old hag!" Shuura threw at her and Tokio put a firm restraining hand on her younger friend's shoulder to keep her from flying at Tokio's attacker.

"Listen _little girl_ I came in her to help out and let your little friend down easy so why don't you be a good little girl and take your little friend home and go play with your dolls," the woman replied sarcastically. Tokio simply shook her head as she held Shuura back more firmly. This woman was truly delusional and there was no reasoning with such a warped mind.

"So in order to help me you insult me, you threaten me and you yell at me," Tokio listed calmly "on top of that you come and corner me in the women's bathroom where the man you're accusing of being a womanizing scoundrel couldn't possible hear or see you thus he couldn't have the opportunity to defend himself. Do I have all the facts correct?" Tokio concluded in a very calm dignified tone.

"Oh you think you're so smart just because you're a doctor!" The woman sputtered angrily glaring daggers at Tokio. Obviously the fact that Tokio was not responding in the violent way she was hoping for was throwing off her plans. The angrier Yolanda got the calmer Tokio felt.

"I made him into a man and he is mine! For your own good you better get out while you can!" Yolanda insisted though Tokio could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I think Yolanda that you need professional help first of all and second Hajime Davila made _himself_ into his own man. He belongs to no one but himself," she lectured calmly. Yolanda's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find a rebuttal for Tokio's perfect defense.

"You know what I don't need this! Don't say I didn't warn you bitch!" she spat out unable to come up with anything to counter Tokio's more mature response then whirled around angrily and stomped out shoving the door roughly to open it. Tokio failed to restrain Shuura this time and had to chase after the younger woman to stop her from doing something unbecoming!

"Uh-oh," Tokio said softly to herself as she caught up with her friend outside. Yolanda had stopped in mid-step just outside the door. Shuura had also frozen with a wicked grin on her face. Hajime was standing in front of her blocking her way with Aoshi standing not far from him semi-concealed in a dark corner of the hallway.

To say that Hajime was pissed off perhaps would've been a severe understatement but she could not find any other words to describe the look on his face. She glanced at Yolanda and the look of guilt and desperation on her face was enough to convince Tokio that her assessment of the woman and her relation to Hajime had been absolutely correct!

"Can I borrow your lip gloss?" she asked suddenly to Shuura and pulled the younger woman in with her back into the bathroom without letting her answer. She pulled Shuura away from the door then before Shuura could say anything Tokio hugged her.

"Thank you for standing up for me! That was very sweet of you!" Tokio said cheerfully. Shuura just blushed and shrugged.

"It's no big deal! You're my friend! I take care of my friends!" she declared proudly. Tokio smiled at her but another topic occurred to her and perhaps this was not the best time but better to get it out of the way now.

"Shuura I must admit though it feels a little strange that his ex-girlfriend is defending his date!" she began uncertain how else to breach the subject. Shuura looked confused for a moment then she laughed.

"How cute you think I was his girlfriend!" she laughed "no honey…friends with benefits at most! Girlfriend implies a committed relationship and I don't do those!" Shuura explained quite firmly.

"Look he had a rough time in Helmajistan so I offered him a little _break_! End of story!" Shuura added "I honestly don't like that he called me his girlfriend but the old wolf is one of those upstanding ultra-loyal possessive kinda guys I guess he can't help the need to make things all neat and honest putting titles on everyone," Shuura explained with a slight wrinkle of her nose in distaste.

"You prefer to keep your options open I take it!" Tokio guessed rather correctly laughing lightly.

"You bet!" Shuura agreed cheerfully.

"But I have to be certain Shuura that his current _options_ are ok with you?" Tokio insisted solemnly. If she was going to take this road she wanted to have as clear a view of what was ahead as possible. She was after all a very cautious woman by nature.

"Girl I have never been more ok with the wolf's choices than I am right now! And if any one else has a problem with it…" she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand and smiled mischievously at Tokio "then I'll make sure they don't!" she concluded cheerfully. Tokio rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. However Shuura's enthusiasm and the angry look Hajime gave Yolanda let her know that the road was clear for her.

'…And for him!' she thought as she listened with amusement to Shuura complain that "the wolf" was too much of straight shooter.

"I mean seriously he may seem all tough and exciting but the wolf is one of the most boring people I've ever known!" Shuura insisted and these complaints Tokio was very interested in hearing! According to Shuura the wolf would rather spend Saturday night watching anime with his mom then go out to party with his buddies.

"How boring is that? Don't be fooled Tokio he would much rather sit at home reading some boring book than clubbing with the rest of us cool people! He's a geek in disguise trust me!" she complained furrowing her brow in distaste. Tokio just laughed. She had accused him of judging her merely by her looks but apparently she had done the same.

'Still it remains to be seen if it's really all true or if Shuura's just trying to help him out,' she thought reminding her self to be cautious.

"Thank you for the warning Shuura but I think I'll be ok!" she replied laughing. She listened to Shuura complain about the wolf being a stick in the mud and that very rarely he did anything fun! She did recommend Tokio try to get him to take her on his motorcycle which according to her was the coolest of all his possessions second only to the 150 yr old kotetsu sitting behind a locked bullet proof cabinet in his mom's house. She also advised her to not let him wear the stormtrooper armor.

"He gets real gung-ho about it! It's too weird!" Shuura complained but Tokio just laughed. The more Shuura complained the least likely it was that she was making it up! The more she learned the more it seemed Capt Davila fit in to her profile of the ideal guy. And it was a bit of a shocking discovery!

"He does surf though and that's about the only non-geek thing he does! Aside from riding the Harley that is! He's really good at it too! He'll get up at 4 in the morning every day in the winter just to catch to those choice waves!" Shuura explained and she pointed out that it was this activity that had brought them together briefly. Surfing in the north shore in Hajime's Oahu post was the main motivation for her frequent visits during the winter months last year. Tokio just couldn't stop laughing!

"I've never heard of anyone wanting someone just for their surfing!" Tokio laughed and so did Shuura.

"Actually it was more for the free stay at his apartment really!" she clarified that unless she was on assignment for Oniwaban or Victoria's Secret her travels had to be financed from her own pocket. She listened with amusement to the many ways Shuura plotted to make sure her surfing and snow boarding excursions were as expense free as possible.

"Listen I'm _really_ sorry I left you with the Hecklers earlier! I was just trying to mess with the wolf!" Shuura put in suddenly slightly embarrassed.

"Well seeing how it backfired… apology accepted!" Tokio replied slightly amused.

"Yea no kidding! Wolf-momma was _mad_! By the way can you tell her I apologized? Otherwise she won't talk to me all weekend!" Shuura asked and it was obvious to Tokio from the worried look on the younger woman's face that this was a serious concern for Shuura so she readily agreed to do it. Finally a text message from Aoshi let them know they were clear to emerge.

"Alright let's go see how the wolf fared!" Shuura suggested happily relieved that she would be off the hook with Mrs. Emi. Tokio smiled feeling relaxed and happy and followed her out. The journey was not over and she realized now that it never really ends! It's full of promising new beginnings…

* * *

"Ha-Hajime," Yolanda stuttered a look of guilt and desperation on her face. Hajime burned with anger and embarrassment. He'd just promised Tokio her evening would be free of ghosts from the past and here was his worst ghost attacking his future _again_! Full of grace and dignity Tokio pulled Shuura away into the restroom again to allow him a few moments of privacy. He felt the deep sting of shame for allowing this to happen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled with barely contained anger. She shrank away from him.

"You…you look good," she stammered trying to steer the conversation in a more pleasant direction. It only made him angrier! A couple of her cronies came looking for her as if to back her up. Perhaps they'd heard their buddy was getting in a fight with some chick in the bathroom he didn't care. With one look he sent them running away.

"I was…you know…in town…what a coincidence to run into you? Must be fate huh?" she continued to stutter with very forced cheer. Hajime continued to glare. She realized then there was no talking her self out of it.

"You have no right to go anywhere near my family!" he growled angrily. She looked searchingly at him the desperation and guilt in her eyes making her look older than her 30 something years.

"It's been so long! I just had to see you baby," she pleaded desperately.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Hajime roared in anger "you have no right to come near me! You have NO RIGHT to corner my friends and threaten them!" he paused here breathing deeply trying to bring his anger back in check. She had made a fool out of him tonight in front of someone he admired so much and he swore it would be the last time!

"Haji please you can't tell me there isn't anything left of us! We shared so much…" she pleaded desperately reaching a tentative hand towards him. Hajime pushed it away.

"What we shared was nothing more than an illusion! An illusion that _you_ killed! _You_ pushed me away! _You_ closed the door on my face! _You_ made your own choices and they _**never**_ included me!" Hajime spat out at her in disdain. As was typical of Yolanda if she didn't get her way she would either throw a tantrum or turn on the tears. She chose tears this time.

"Bu-but Ha-Haji! I've changed! I swear I won't make the same mistakes," she blubbered uselessly. Hajime felt no sympathy for her as he looked at her with utter revulsion.

"No you haven't. You've gotten worse in fact," he countered disgusted by her embarrassing display of weakness.

"Get away from me and stay away from me!" he growled threateningly.

"I-I won't give up! I know you'll come back to me! Just give me a chance!" she insisted still crying her heart out. Aoshi moved out of his shadow now.

"A restraining order has been filed against you on behalf of Emi Davila for attempting to break into her private property. Furthermore any attempts of you to contact her son will meet immediate response from US federal agents. Your continued stalking will very likely end in jail time for you if you do not desist," Aoshi explained in a very cold and perfunctory manner.

"No! No! Haji! Tell him not to! Please I can't live without you!" she begged her hands reaching for him and again he swatted her away.

"It's too late for that! Stay away from my mom! Stay away from my friends and _stay away_ from Tokio!" he growled "consider your self warned!" he took a step back and turned to Aoshi.

"My Sensei is on her way here to escort you out…do you wish to wait for her?" Aoshi said with a cold deadly smile on his face. Aoshi enjoyed being able to have the upper hand in any confrontation. He enjoyed even more the rare occasion when he got to see Victoria in her full scary glory! Yolanda's face went white as a sheet.

"Are you going to let them treat me like this?" she pleaded nervously with Hajime. But Hajime just stared at her impassively.

"As I said: You made your own choices. I'm not going to protect you from them _ever again_," he declared solemnly. Again her hand reached beseechingly towards him and again he swatted it away.

"I can't believe there isn't even the smallest bit of feelings left for me in your heart," she insisted tearful.

"The only thing I feel is disgust and even that is fading away to pity right now," he replied coldly. She screwed up her face and tried to act proud and brave. But Hajime knew that all of it was a mask that hid her many insecurities. There was not an ounce of real strength in her.

"I don't need your pity I can find my own way out!" she raged at him suddenly. She swiped at and missed Aoshi by a mile as she stomped out yelling at him something that sounded like cold hearted bastard. If it had been anyone else Hajime would've been offended but he knew Aoshi liked it when his enemies called him that because it meant he'd gotten under their skin. Aoshi let him know as she left that several members of Oniwaban would round up her friends and Yolanda would be escorted out of the club and banned for life.

"How in the world did she find me here?" Hajime asked feeling once more the sting of shame as he contemplated having to apologize to Tokio. He wondered how badly his chances might've been damaged by this encounter.

"She has been appearing at public Victoria's Secret events and 501st events. We know from momma that she hates both groups but she knows your stormtrooper designation so when she started staking out momma's house we knew she was searching for you," Aoshi began and explained that he falsified the list of 501st troopers attending events all over California by adding his designation to the listings of each event on the website to test their theory.

"She or one of her friends showed up at every one of them," Aoshi intoned solemnly.

"Of course…the annual reunion is widely publicized and the event for the 501st was on the main page of the website all last week with a list of the troopers attending! She knew I'd be here," he realized with a deep groan as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His head had begun pounding reminding him with each painful throb of the large crack on the back of his head.

"Thanks Aoshi…for taking care of my mom," he said feeling a great deal of relief and gratitude towards little brother.

"She's mine too and she takes care of me why wouldn't I take care of her?" Aoshi replied and gave Hajime one of his rare little smirks.

"Alright little brother better get them out here! I need to face Tokio and apologize and the sooner the better!" he intoned grim faced and determined to accept whatever the outcome of this sad event.

"Nii-sama…give Tokio the benefit of the doubt. She is wiser and more understanding than people give her credit," Aoshi said calmly pulling out his celphone.

"In other words: Don't give up! Right?" Hajime countered smirking in mild amusement. Aoshi nodded.

"My wish is to see you with her," Aoshi added as he tapped in the message that would send Tokio and Shuura out of the bathroom. Shuura came bounding out with a cheerful spring in her step. Tokio followed in a far more dignified and reserved manner. She smiled brightly at him and he found himself smiling back despite the throbbing pain in his head and the heavy weight of shame in his heart…

* * *

Oh no! Our poor wolf needs a hug!

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!


	13. Ghosts of the Past Part I

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**Episode 12: Ghosts of the Past Part 1: Hajime's Ghosts**

* * *

"This way please," Aoshi said calmly as he unlocked the door marked for the employees. He nearly sighed with relief when Tokio smiled at him and took his hand as they followed Aoshi up the stairs beyond the employee door. Shuura left the hallway through the main entrance after a quick whispered command from Aoshi. She still had that wicked grin on her face. Hajime could only imagine what mayhem Shuura was being let loose to do. He was glad!

"Are you ok?" Tokio asked him her voice full of gentleness and true concern. He smiled at her.

"I will be," he replied as Aoshi unlocked another door and led them down another corridor with several more doors. At the end of the corridor he led them into a huge office with amazing sound proof glass on the floor to ceiling window giving them full view of the dance floor below. Several large monitors on one wall of the club showed the other areas of the club not seen through the window. The office was beautifully appointed with a large comfortable sofa directly across the wall with the monitors and had its own little corner bar fully stocked!

"What's going on?" Tokio asked. The music had stopped and the dancers were standing around looking confused. Aoshi explained that Yolanda and her friends were being escorted out by Oniwaban not the club's security personnel. Tokio asked why not the club's security because it seemed like overkill to her. It was Hajime who answered.

"Anyone who frequents Victoria's clubs knows that if you're being kicked out by a bouncer you can come back a few days later as long as you play nice but if you're escorted out by Oniwaban it means you're considered a dangerous and undesirable person and are being banned from future entry to _all _of Victoria's clubs," Hajime explained solemnly.

He watched from the window as Yolanda argues violently with the Oniwaban officers escorting her out. The men that had been hanging out with her and her friends earlier were pleading their case with Shuura and by the relief on their faces Hajime could tell Shuura had let them off the hook. Yolanda was screaming obscenities at them too obviously by the look on her face but the men quickly made a bee line to the opposite end of the dance floor towards the main bar quickly putting distance between themselves and Yolanda's little group of cronies.

"That woman needs professional help," Tokio said softly a touch of sympathy in her voice. The music came back on but the party goers didn't quickly resume their dancing. Some of them clustered around the men that had narrowly escaped being banned from the club.

"Don't waste your pity on her!" Aoshi intoned gravely as he turned and walked out of the office calling out to them that they could help themselves to anything in the bar. There was a moment of silence as the door clicked shut behind Aoshi but Hajime didn't let the silence hang too long.

"Tokio I am so sorry! Never in a million years did I imagine she'd come chasing after me after all these years!" he began in earnest. Tokio just smiled and shrugged.

"It's ok! No harm done!" she replied still smiling at him and Hajime was witness now of the amazing capacity for understanding of the gentle doctor. He was truly in awe of her. She moved towards the couch and invited him to join her.

"Still Tokio you were honest with me before and I should've paid you the same respect by warning you about her," he insisted as he joined her on the couch. She sighed a bit sadly and took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Hajime clung to it!

"Everyone has a monster in their closet Hajime. You should count your blessings at not having to worry about yours every day of your life," she countered sadly and Hajime thought with a bit of envy.

"A clingy ex is a whole lot better than some of the alternatives believe me!" she insisted and she seemed tired then and her shoulders sagged a little as though burdened by some heavy weight. He wanted to reassure her that he would not allow anyone to hurt her but how could he make such a promise when he'd already failed tonight? He realized that from now on he would have to demonstrate his intentions with actions not words!

"But I don't want you to think I meant to deceive you! I would've told you about her soon enough! But I never meant for you to find about her like this!" he added in earnest. Right now he just needed her to know he was still being honest with her. It was damage control time!

"Oh I'm sure once you get to know me better you will tell me what happened between the two of you. But remember _captain _that I _am_ your doctor too and I've seen your file. I already knew you were divorced," she countered casually and – to Hajime's relief – a light teasing tone in her voice.

"To tell you honestly last Sunday I thought _you_ drove your wife crazy and she dumped _you_ but after tonight I realize I was _completely_ wrong so I'll apologize for that!" she added enthusiastically.

"Oh no need! I can't blame you for thinking that way I did give you plenty of reason to!" he countered relieved "it's hard for me to talk about it so not a whole lot of people know. What she did to me was very painful and I was very young," he continued.

"As I said in time when you get to know me better you can tell me all about it…" she insisted cheerfully and moved to get up and go back to the party but Hajime kept her seated next to him.

"I know all I need to know about you Tokio. So I want you to know _now_ I don't want any shadows or secrets between us!" his tone solemn and determined. Tokio blushed perhaps from the blazing determination in his eyes but either way it meant Aoshi was right and his chances were still good…

* * *

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked getting up and Tokio readily accepted but requested a plain cherry coke. She needed to keep her head clear for this conversation! He had given her again that powerful look that made her weak in the knees and was glad she didn't need to get up to get her drink. He went quickly to the bar and began speaking again as he poured their sodas.

"It's hard to know where to start…I've never had to tell this story before…" he began uncertain. He returned to the couch with their drinks handing her one and putting down his on the side table next her. He began his story by telling her that he had met Yolanda one night while out at a club in San Diego where he was stationed at the time with his friends some of which Tokio had already met tonight.

"I was 19 and had just come back from Afghanistan with medals on my chest and a fresh promotion! I was less than a semester away from my engineering degree and I already had my spot guaranteed in the Officer Training Program," he began pacing back and forth in front of the couch. It was a fascinating thing to watch him.

Physically speaking he was an awesome specimen of the male half her species! He had a nicely toned body that wasn't bulky but wasn't too thin either. She had never liked men with excessively large muscles. It usually meant they were trying too hard to cover up some other short coming. He obviously had no such issues! His power came from within as much as it came from how well he maintained his physique!

He really was a creature of pure power and Tokio suddenly found her self admiring how well he could control it. She knew he was angry enough to where most people would curse or act childishly but not him! He focused his anger and reined it in with the precision and strength of an expert handler taming a particularly dangerous beast. He released it slowly then in the least harmful way in this case: the pacing! There was nothing reckless or wild about him every movement and action was controlled and deliberate.

"You were on top of the world!" Tokio put in cheerfully hoping to restore his mood but Hajime shook his head sadly. He stopped pacing and looked at her then straight in the eyes. His eyes burned into her and his rage had transformed into something else. A new power burned in his eyes and it was as though he had coerced his rage into becoming something positive and far more powerful.

"I was a stupid kid who was too full of himself. I set myself up for that fall!" he countered bitterly. She took a sip from her drink as a polite excuse to look away for a moment giving her self brief reprieve before she responded. The look in his eyes now was so intense she felt as though she could lose herself in his eyes and this was definitely an out of character thought for her! She put her drink down as he returned to the couch and he took her hand again.

"Hindsight's always 20/20 right?" she said softly giving his hand another reassuring squeeze. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding so loudly by the sudden intimacy of this conversation! He smirked slightly in agreement and with a deep breath continued.

Their courtship had been a lust-fueled reckless whirlwind. He had mistaken her attitude and sass for real strength and fell head over heels in love! They had eloped when his best friend Zack married later that year in Las Vegas. He had become proud and greedy and in his desire to have everything at once he ignored his mother and his friends' good advice to slow down and wait.

"You were young…everyone makes mistakes," Tokio insisted and found herself sliding just a little closer to him. He smiled tiredly at her. But she could see by the tensing of his shoulders that he was still a little angry and frustrated. Obviously he doesn't give him self much room for mistakes!

"Yea…Anyway I can't say for certain when exactly the troubles started but six months after I was married things were already starting to go bad," he continued. Yolanda was constantly provoking Lisa to the point where Lisa stopped talking to him altogether. Jesse and Kelly tried to mediate but again Yolanda would constantly provoke hot-tempered Jesse into heated verbal battles that always ended in Yolanda's defeat and a severe argument between the two of them when they got home.

"Kelly is gentler and harder to provoke. She tried to keep us all together but when Yolanda couldn't provoke her she accused her of having an affair with me!" he added frustrated and angry.

"Kelly, Lisa and Jesse are like sisters to me! I can't even imagine how she could've gotten that notion!" he continued and by the way he frowned she knew this part was very difficult for him.

"You know you strike me as too honest to be a cheater," Tokio said rather disturbed by these revelations.

"Thanks! She didn't see it that way and even showed up at Zack's office to shout it in his face in front of all his coworkers," Hajime explained with a grimace. That was the worst falling out they had. Kelly forbid Hajime from calling them anymore because she was worried about Zack's job. He couldn't afford to lose it since they'd just gotten married and were both still in college.

"After that we just didn't talk to each other that much. We were arguing most of the time and I breathed a sigh of relief when I was sent away to Officer School in Virginia," he paused for a moment as though to gather his thoughts but Tokio could tell the worst was yet to come and he was having trouble reliving all of it.

"Even a simple hello call to my mother would spark a fight!" he added frustrated and embarrassed. His frustration was something Tokio could understand.

"She possess an anger that poisons everything around her…you did the right thing to get away from her," she said softly it was a lesson _she_ had learned in the worst way possible. He was more fortunate than her however because he was able to walk away whenever he chose to. For Tokio escape had involved many years of hardship and toil and many, _many_ sacrifices.

"I told myself that some distance would help ease things. I was really worried at that point. I was losing everyone that was important to me and I felt helpless!" he paused again a look of desperation on his face and Tokio could tell he was stalling. The worst was coming and he definitely had a hard time getting to it. Tokio just held his hand and let him get to it on his own time….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Things started looking up when he arrived in Virginia. He hit the books with fierce determination climbing to the top of the class in no time. Yolanda was calmer in phone calls. She seemed to be much more willing to talk about their relationship. She was a lot mushier than she'd been in months. She even agreed to spend their first Christmas together at his mom's house!_

'_When I get back I will straighten things out with my friends and work things out with Yolanda,' he promised himself as he pushed himself to break the record in this morning's run then doubled back after he was done to encourage his classmates to push their limits. More than halfway through the program the Christmas holidays approached and Hajime was only one of a small group of students allowed to go home for the holidays as a reward for their extremely high marks._

_They let him go a day earlier than he had anticipated so he decided to surprise his wife and didn't tell her his arrival date had changed. He did call his mom and let her know the good news that he'd be home for a whole week. She was delighted to hear that Yolanda had agreed to spend their first Christmas with her. They would still have to go visit her parents but they would stay with her. Life was starting to look up again for Hajime!_

_He smirked in anticipation of his warm welcome as the cab driver pulled in to the street where he lived. He told him to stop on the opposite side of the street where his house was. He wanted his arrival to be a complete surprise! It was a corny idea but he was certain she would love it! Rain was coming down hard that late afternoon but Hajime was too excited about being home to care. He jogged quickly across the street pulling his keys out of his pocket._

_There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway but Hajime thought nothing of it. He figured one of her ever present hangers-on was probably visiting. He knew he could get rid of her easily enough. He unlocked the door quietly and was surprised by how quiet the house was. Her friends were usually rather loud! He put his bag down by the door and quietly made his way towards their bedroom. He heard a strange grunting noise coming from the room and he stopped._

_He heard Yolanda scream and he hurried towards the room. He froze in his tracks when he reached the open door. The scene before him didn't make any sense at first. Yolanda was lying naked in their bed. There was another man in the place that was supposed to be his grinding his body furiously into hers. She was not stopping him in fact quite the contrary she was encouraging him rather loudly and passionately. Rage exploded inside of him like a supernova and he slammed his fist into the wall closest to him leaving a hole where his fist made contact._

_The loud noise jarred the couple on the bed and their act came to an abrupt halt. As they both looked up the man asked rather brusquely who Hajime was and how he got in. However Yolanda's eyes went wide with shock and she pushed the man off quickly scrambling to search for something to cover herself with. Again the man with her asked what the hell was going on and it was then that Hajime noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding ring._

"_Wait Hajime I can explain!" she stammered nervously. Hajime however didn't really need an explanation as it was quite clear what was happening. _His_ wife was having sex with another man in _his_ house on _his_ bed. Yep, pretty self explanatory!_

"_Yolanda what's going on?" the man with her demanded sounding alarmed now but Hajime didn't stay to hear the answer. He turned quickly and headed towards the door. He grabbed only the keys to his truck and his surfboard along with his overnight bag. He threw his board in the back of his truck and climbed in. Yolanda was rushing past the door to the garage now wrapped in a bed sheet calling to him to come back. She pounded on the glass of his window but Hajime ignored her._

_He tore out of the garage slamming in to the unfamiliar car which he was certain belonged to the man with Yolanda then drove like a demon down the highway. Under different circumstances he would've told himself that he was too old to cry but he was beyond caring. He had lost everything he ever loved for the sake of someone who did not care. His only consolation was that he knew that no matter how terrible his failures his mother would always take him back with open arms…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He paused here. Tokio had thrown her arms around him and suddenly the weight of past failures didn't seem quite so heavy with her slender arms holding him tight. His earlier convictions were reaffirmed in this moment. He would do _anything_ to win Tokio's heart! He didn't care what it took she would be his!

"How horrible! What a despicable woman! Aoshi's right I take back my pity!" Tokio remarked forcefully tightening her grip on him. Yes Tokio would be worth any sacrifice! He knew this time he would get it right.

"You know it was the only time I ever heard Kelly curse! She's very kind and gentle and she _never_ curses but she did then with much vigor!" he added exhaling in relief. Now that he had let _that_ cat out of the bag he found himself feeling lighter. His headache had diminished considerable!

"You were lucky though to get out when you did," said Tokio softly and she loosened his grip on him. He agreed solemnly. She was not good for him from the start and he'd been better off without her.

"Yes had you stayed any longer she would've destroyed you. She would've slowly stripped away everything that you are and everything you were meant to be," she added her tone soft and mournful. He wondered if she was referring to him or to herself. She pulled away from him and she smiled at him though she looked lonely and tired. He wanted to say something but what could he say really compared to her hardships a cheating wife was nothing!

"Take it from someone who knows!" she added pulling herself completely away from him to his great disappointment.

"Nothing's worse than looking back and regretting you never got to be the sort of person you wanted to be," she commented with a casual shrug. But Hajime knew now that she was talking about herself.

'What sort of monsters _do_ you have in your closet?' he raged still unable to respond. It made him angry to think of all the hardship and pains she must've endured alone for so long. How could she have been so completely abandoned? For him who had always had his mother and his friends it was a difficult concept to grasp. His headache was returning again in full force.

"You got your family and friends back and everything turned out ok right? You are a lucky guy! It could've been a lot worse!" she added sounding more cheerful but Hajime wasn't fooled. She was just putting on a happy face to make him feel better.

It wasn't that she was acting like a martyr. He knew now what she was doing. She was fighting. She fought against grief, fear and perhaps even loneliness all the time. She was sweet and she was kind and she had a smile for everyone she met simply because it was the only way she could keep the ones who had destroyed her childhood from completely defeating her and breaking her spirit. Compared to that kind of strength…he had a long way to go!

"Tokio I don't know what sort of person you were supposed to be but the woman you are now is a truly _**amazing **_person that I have come to admire a great deal! I'm just really sorry I didn't see it sooner!" he declared with as much conviction as he could manage. It seemed he hit his mark though because she blushed and smiled shyly at him. She picked up her soda and took a sip.

Another little bit of information about her character was finally revealed in this last little reaction. Every time she felt a strong emotion that she couldn't cover behind a non-committal smile she hid her face. Before last week he would've said she was just being girly but now he knew better. Showing how someone affects you gives them power over you so concealing your emotions gives you an edge over your opponents.

'Amazing how someone who professes not to be a warrior has such good warrior instincts!' he thought watching her sip her drink unable to completely be certain how she was taking his compliment. It made him both sad and angry to think that her warrior instincts were developed not as a result of proper martial arts training but through the harsh gauntlet of an abusive childhood.

"You know we should really get back downstairs! The others might be wondering what's taking so long!" she said still blushing cutely making Hajime's headache quickly dissipate again.

'Someday you will trust me enough to show me your face when you're happy!' he declared to himself glad that at least she couldn't conceal the blush on her cheeks. It was a sign that he was making good progress. He smiled at her then and got up.

"Alright I guess if you want to go back we'll go though I'm finding it more enjoyable sitting here talking to you than being downstairs with my noisy friends!" he said as she took his hand once more. She frowned but still blushed turning away to put her glass back down on the table.

"Don't say that! Your friends would be hurt! After all they came all this way to see you!" she countered sounding more like herself again. But boy was he enjoying that cute blush on her cheeks!

"Hardly! They came because Victoria told them to and you just don't say no to _her_!" Hajime retorted feeling a whole lot more cheerful now too. He somehow made it through the worst hurdle. Everything from here on should be smooth sailing…

* * *

It was just before 1am when they returned to the resort. They had gone back down to the karaoke room and Tokio talked Shuura and Lisa into doing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls with her. Hajime had enjoyed that little show immensely! His mom and Hannya had left by the time they returned to the party because Mai's curfew was approaching and Hannya wanted to check up on her.

Victoria left not long after Tokio and Hajime returned to the party so Aoshi left early too. Kenshin and Sano followed. Wherever Aoshi went Kenshin and Sano were never far behind! His friends had stayed along with Shimel and Abrams who agreed to stay behind and help Shuura and Hiei. Those two were staying behind to provide extra security for Will and his wife and ensure the club's attendees behaved themselves around the movie star.

He invited her back to the suite he was sharing with Aoshi and the other two and for a moment he thought she would say no but she agreed. When they arrived at his floor he found that Mai was having a sleepover with two new friends in his mom and Hannya's room and the girls were still awake. However the girls had decided to invade their suite. Kenshin and Sano were playing a board game with the girls who were giggling and blushing at everything those two said or did!

"Big Brother!" yelled Mai as she threw herself on top of him kissing him on the cheek with almost bruising force. He didn't mind. Mai didn't get a whole lot of attention from her parents so he didn't mind bestowing as much TLC as he could manage on the rare occasions that he got to see her.

"Oi Aoshi Tokio's here!" called Sano cheerfully who got up and encircled her in a crushing hug much to Hajime's discontent. Aoshi merely replied he was aware without looking up from his laptop which he was furiously typing away at as he spoke very fast – in Japanese this time – into his celphone's hands-free device. He shocked Hajime though by pausing in his work to say hello to Tokio and ask her if she had fun.

"It's nice to see you again so soon Tokio-dono!" Kenshin greeted politely. Sano offered then to make milkshakes to which all three girls jumped up saying they wanted one. He offered Tokio her favorite – a strawberry shake – and she readily agreed. Apparently she liked anything that had strawberries in it! He filed this bit of important information away for future use. Of course with the milkshakes they wanted a snack!

'Give a mouse a cookie!' he thought amused but he didn't trust Sano in the kitchen anymore than he trusted the Kamiya sisters! So Hajime tossed Sano out of the kitchen once he'd prepared and distributed all the milkshakes.

"Alright I'll make sandwiches! Who wants one?" he asked and all the little girls raised their hand. He took the bread out of the cabinet and searched the fridge to see what supplies Sano and Kenshin had stocked. She came into the kitchen and sidled up next to him.

"Can I help?" she offered smiling at him. He shook his head and smiled.

"Sure! You can help by having a seat and telling me how you would like your sandwich!" he replied still smiling in amusement. She would not so easily be deterred however.

"But it's easier if I just show you!" she insisted cheerfully looking a bit embarrassed. And Hajime thought it was so cute how she tried to make herself the useful guest! Sano and Kenshin came to render him assistance by grabbing each one of Tokio's arms, picking up her milkshake and pulling her towards the couch. To Hajime's further surprise Aoshi stopped what he was doing for a moment picked up his laptop and moved his work to the couch where he sat down next to Tokio.

"Nii-sama rarely assumes the role of gracious host. I suggest you sit and enjoy it for you may never see it again," he remarked calmly. Mai's little friends sighed as they watched Aoshi with dreamy eyes. Hajime rolled his eyes in mild annoyance. Tokio laughed and smiled at him mischievously. Hajime knew that smile by now! She was filing away information to hit him with later in one of their little word fencing matches.

'Bring it on!' he thought smiling back at her he rather enjoyed word fencing with her even if he did lose often. Since the supplies in the fridge were below standard in Hajime's esteem he sent Kenshin to check his mother's fridge in the suite across from theirs. However along with the prosciutto, the various kinds of salami and the deli sliced swiss and provolone cheeses came his mother and Hannya who were also still awake because of the girls. Aoshi moved back to the desk so his mom and Hannya could sit with Tokio.

Tokio talked to his mom and Hannya cheerfully and Shuura was reluctantly let off the hook by his mom as Tokio let her know the girl had apologized for abandoning her to the Hecklers earlier. He made sandwiches for everyone and Sano attempted to be funny by taking pictures of him in the kitchen. Hajime countered all of Sano's remarks in his usual calm smartass way. Tokio continued to laugh and was apparently still enjoying herself. Hajime was just glad he could at least keep his promise that she would have fun tonight…

* * *

Tokio was so amazed by Hajime's many dimensions. Despite the mildly unpleasant encounter with his ex-wife in the bathroom her evening was continuing to fill her with happiness. And the longer she felt this happiness the more she felt it could be hers for how ever long she wanted it!

"I don't know why he likes to do that so much!" Mrs. Emi huffed annoyed as yet another round of "you're a moron" remarks from Hajime provoked Sano into shameless name calling. Tokio laughed.

"I think he just can't help himself!" she began raising her voice a little to make sure she had his attention "after all Sano does tend to paint a _bulls-eye_ on himself doesn't he _captain_?" she asked in a teasing tone with a wide mischievous grin on her face. He frowned heavily giving her a suspicious look. It amazed Tokio how easily it had become for her to take Hajime down a couple of notches.

"Alright girls it's time to go to bed!" Mrs. Emi announced since the girl's had finished their midnight snack. Hannya got up patted her on the shoulder and bade her goodnight then stood at the door waiting for Mrs. Emi. Sharpay and Gabriella – Mai's new friends – had lost interest in Sano and Kenshin at some point and hung on the kitchen counter smiling at Hajime with dreamy looks in their eyes. They turned to protest but Mrs. Emi would not be denied and reluctantly all the girls filed towards the door. Mai stopped to hug her brother goodnight and Tokio's heart melted once more at seeing how sweet he was with her.

'He really is another person when he's with her!' she thought. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing though as the other two girls said their goodnight.

"Good night Captain Hajime," they said as one in a soft dreamy kind of sigh. And Tokio looked away biting her tongue as he released his sister with a roll of his eyes and said "Good night girls" in a deep solemn tone that sent them into a fit of _very_ girly giggles. As the door closed behind all of them Tokio finally got up from the couch and walked over to the bar stools on the dinning room side of the kitchen counter. With a big smile on her face she handed Hajime her empty dish and cup. He took them though his eyes were narrowed in a suspicious look.

"Oh Captain Hajime can I please have a glass of water now?" she asked ever so sweetly. Kenshin and Sano exploded in laughter suddenly and she thought she even heard a slight chuckle from Aoshi.

"Oh very funny doctor!" he countered annoyed but turned away from the sink on his side of the counter to get a clean glass. Sano and Kenshin got up from their chairs in a hurry and joined her on the counter at either side of her.

"Wait how come Saito-san has no snappy come-back?" Kenshin asked rather incredulous staring at her with astonishment.

"I don't know but do it again!" Sano pleaded with her in a cheerful giddy way. Hajime rolled his eyes and Tokio just couldn't stop laughing.

"Idiot rooster-head! What is she a circus performer? You're a moron," Hajime retorted quickly and Tokio just kept on laughing. Sano opened his mouth to defend himself but Tokio decided to spare him another round of insults.

"Now, now Sano it's always best not to be provoked. After all you don't want to be _targeted _right?" she put in smiling mischievously at the captain. Sano looked first to Tokio then to the silent and glaring Hajime then encircled Tokio in another crushing hug. Hajime growled angrily at him.

"I don't exactly know how she does it Saito-san but Tokio-dono is amazingly successful at throwing you a monkey wrench that she is!" Kenshin remarked rather cheerful smiling at Hajime. Hajime rolled his eyes but continued to glare at Sano who had not let go of Tokio.

"_She is!_ Would you adopt me?" Sano asked cheerfully still not letting go.

"Idiot rooster-head! Would you let go of her already? You're suffocating her you moron!" Hajime retorted testily and Tokio thought with a hint of jealousy. Shuura was right he is very possessive! Sano must've noticed because even though he stopped crushing her with his hug he didn't lift his arm from her shoulders. He smiled in wicked glee. Kenshin apparently had the same idea and put his arm around her shoulders from the left side.

"But Tokio-dono is our dearest friend!" Kenshin declared cheerfully.

"And she's been gone for _so long_! We missed her _so much_!" Sano added with a mischievous grin. Hajime gave them such a mighty death glare that it would've made the toughest jaffa quake in his armored boots! However Sano and Kenshin were unaffected.

"Well of course you did! Your heads are full of straw so you probably missed not having someone with a full working brain around to show you idiots what an intelligent thought looks like," he retorted rather annoyed. But this time instead of being angry Sano just laughed. Kenshin snickered teasingly. Closing his laptop Aoshi finally moved to the kitchen to help with the task of cleaning and putting away the dishes. He too smirked in amusement.

"Alright that's enough! No more messing with Captain Hajime please!" she declared cheerful and lightly pushed Sano and Kenshin off and moved back to the couch. Hajime left the kitchen then since he had done the cooking and Kenshin and Sano moved in to help Aoshi clean.

"Sensei wishes you to join her tomorrow for breakfast!" Kenshin announced cheerfully as Hajime sat with Tokio. She leaned comfortably against his shoulder and he twined his fingers with hers. She felt happy and comfortable here with them. She felt like she belonged!

"Sure! At what time?" she asked starting to feel tired but not quite willing to let this night end yet. Once the boys were done Sano and Kenshin moved some chairs from the dining table and Aoshi sat with her and Hajime at the couch.

"At 8am!" replied Sano cheerfully and he kept giving Hajime a mischievous smile that didn't make much sense to Tokio's tired brain. This new info made her sit up however. After all it was almost 2 am!

"Oh then I better get back to my room! I should get some sleep!" she announced and as she got up so did all four men. She tried to get them to stay put but that was a pointless effort! They walked out with her and on the way to the elevator they ran into his friends. Will again teased Hajime endlessly about his OOC-ness which Jesse and Lisa encouraged with much enthusiasm! They said their goodnights promising to meet again soon.

"…Provided Victoria will release her grip on Tokio long enough for the rest of us to enjoy her rapier wit!" Jesse added shooting a teasing look towards Hajime.

"Somethin' tells me it ain't Victoria ya'll are gonna have to wrestle her away from!" Will teased and he enjoyed immensely the thunderous look Hajime directed towards him. He pulled her away towards the elevator and Tokio waved goodbye and promised to see them tomorrow. Sano and Kenshin were still sharing soft conspiratorial laughs. Even Aoshi could be seen smirking a little!

On Tokio's floor they ran into Shuura who was just returning as well. Tokio learned Abrams, Shimel and Cindy were sharing Shuura's suite because Kaoru – Shuura's older sister – wasn't coming to the reunion. Hiei was supposed to be sharing his suite with Kenshin's twin brother Kurama but Kurama was busy still preparing for a figure skating competition and would not arrive until tomorrow afternoon.

"Good night Tokio-dono! We'll see you in the morning!" Kenshin called cheerfully as they all stopped at her door for a moment to say their goodbyes. Then he turned to go off towards Hiei's room. Sano gave her one more crushing hug and smiled mischievously at Hajime before skipping away with Kenshin. Aoshi said he'd come by in the morning and escort her to his sensei's breakfast meeting with the Phoenix Foundation. Immediately Hajime offered to do it for him so Aoshi told him to make sure they were both there by 8am sharp.

"Of course we will!" Hajime replied a bit irritated rolling his eyes. Tokio pulled out her key card and opened her door. Hajime leaned against the door frame and smirked casually. She smiled thinking he was much more handsome when he was being nice.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight! I had a lot of fun," she began smiling content leaning against her door. A slight guilty look flitted across his face for a moment.

"I'm sorry about what happened with _her_," he replied and Tokio didn't miss the disgust with which he said the last word. She shook her head.

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault. You were right tonight was great! And you kept your promise you didn't let her ruin our fun!" she countered cheerfully. He smiled more fully then and out of impulse Tokio reached up and placed a one soft kiss on his cheek. She almost laughed at the slightly stunned look on his face.

"I'll see you in the morning Captain Hajime!" she said teasingly as he took a step back smiling at her.

"7:30 sharp! I'll bring tea!" he added with a smirk. There was a burning intensity in his eyes that shocked Tokio a little and she wondered whether it had been such a good idea to kiss him.

'Oh well what's done is done!' she told herself as she closed the door. He was still smiling and standing there as she closed the door. Her heart hammered in her chest as she pressed her ear to the door listening for his footsteps to fade away. It was at least a minute before she finally heard him walk away. She felt a fluttering in her stomach and as she climbed into her soft bed she just couldn't wait for the morning…

* * *

Hajime stood there a little stunned for a moment processing what had just happened. She had kissed him! Of her own free will mind you with no insinuations from him! Granted it had been a small chaste kiss on the cheek but with someone like Tokio that had to be a _huge_ step forward! He started walking away slowly but soon found himself running full tilt down the empty corridor towards the staircase vaulting down the stairs much like he had earlier this evening.

'And she blushed afterwards. I just _know_ that's a good sign!' he said to himself as he arrived at his suite. He was glad that little brother and the dynamic dork duo had not returned to the suite so he could enjoy his small victory by himself. He called down to the reception desk and ordered a wake up call for 6am so he could go downstairs to the gym and do his morning work out before heading up to Tokio's suite.

Not that he needed it Hajime was so worked up by the night's success that he was up well before the wake up call…

* * *

Well there you go not only did he get a hug but he got a kiss too! I'd have to say things are looking up for the wolf…aren't they? (evil snicker) You know fic reader I am glad you are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy your spot-on reviews! I made Yolanda appear here so that I could show Hajime the sharp contrast between the two women early on in his relationship with her. I also needed a way to get Tokio to feel less threatened by how aggressive he's been in his pursuit of her thus the quiet heart to heart talk in the office.

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!


	14. Intermission

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**Intermission:**

"**Through the force things you will see. The future…the past…old friends long gone…" – Master Yoda to Luke Skywalker**

* * *

Hajime knew he was still asleep as soon as he began looking around. He knew it because first he was sitting at his old desk in his old classroom in Bayside High. He reached up to touch his head and felt the ponytail he had worn years ago during his high school days. And second his friends were not there and the halls sounded quiet. This was of course impossible because after all it was Bayside for crying out loud! Bayside and most especially his friends were never quiet! In conclusion this had to be a dream.

"Why am I here?" he asked the empty room as he looked around from his seat.

"Because you're a moron," said a new voice from the teacher's desk. He turned quickly and there was his ancestor wearing the dark blue uniform he'd seen him wear in the Bursa village sitting at the teacher's desk. A blue cap reminiscent of a civil war era uniform cap was on the desk in front of him.

He was leaning back on the chair and propped his right elbow on the arm rest. He pulled that arm closer to his face for a moment to take a drag from the cigarette pinned between the fingers of his right white-gloved hand. Haji frowned he did not take insults from anyone least of all some guy who's been dead nearly a hundred years even if he was his great-great-grandfather! He opened his mouth to say so but his ancestor cut him off.

"What the hell do think you were doing tonight you moron?" he asked annoyed.

"What do you mean what was I doing? I'm hunting Tokio isn't that obvious," he replied in low growl. He was going to win Tokio's heart his own way and he wasn't going to take criticism from his outdated ancestor.

"Tokio is already yours. She has always been yours. It is her duty and destiny. There is no need for you to parade yourself like an idiot to win her affections," he explained very calmly. Haji got up and walked down the row of student desks towards the desk in front of the teacher's desk. He gave his ancestor a quizzical look as he sat on the edge of that first desk.

"So Tokio is the reincarnation of your mistress, servant, lover…all of the above?" he asked calmly trying to provoke him just because he did not like his ancestor's tone in the least. It reduced Tokio to slave and property and the times had changed considerably for that kind of regressive thinking! He resolved his ancestor would have to be brought up to speed. Old Hajime rolled his eyes at him.

"She was my **wife**," Hajime retorted annoyed and took another drag from his cigarette. Haji smirked he had gotten to his ancestor and that was no easy feat.

"The first or second one? My mom says you were married twice," Haji continued to probe trying to provoke his ancestor a little more. This time Hajime glared at him.

"Second…What are you getting at pup?" he demanded glaring suspiciously at him. Haji smirked.

"Ok so correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't your second wife an arranged marriage? In case you haven't noticed they don't do sort of thing anymore. If you want a woman you have to work for her trust and affection otherwise they call it rape," he countered smirking slightly in triumph as his ancestor leaned forward on his desk glaring angrily putting out the cigarette on the side of the desk.

'It's a good thing Mr. Belding isn't here…he would freak out,' thought Haji calmly as he watched his ancestor get up and walk around the desk then sit on the front edge of the teacher's desk. He glared at Haji with his arms across his chest in severe disapproval.

"Yes it was an arranged marriage facilitated by some friends of Lord Matsudaira but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have chosen her! And before you say anything she promised she would return to me and she has so she would've chosen me as well _pup_!"lectured Hajime angrily. Haji merely stared back unperturbed.

"So basically you got lucky because your perfect match was simply _handed_ to you by a bunch of rich guys," Haji prodded calmly. Hajime smirked.

"I see so you're trying to justify you're ridiculous behavior tonight by somehow making it look as though I would not be able to get Tokio on my own. Is that it?" he asked in a teasing tone. Haji shrugged and smirked right back at him.

"I'm not justifying anything I'm simply stating the facts. Everything I did and said tonight was for the sake of getting close to Tokio… as for you well…I would say that on your own it really is quite obvious that you can't get Tokio or any other worthwhile woman for that matter," Haji countered coolly but this time Hajime would not be baited. He chuckled softly.

"Oh deluded little pup…Tokio is mine she has always been mine and when I take over tomorrow you will see…" Hajime retorted chuckling in amusement patting him on the head in a most condescending way. This was suddenly a terrifying situation! He was certain that whatever his ancestor did was going to ruin everything! He couldn't allow him to have control _not this time_! He must've seen the slight panic and anger in Haji's eyes because he chuckled but before either could say anything else a new voice appeared.

"No husband you mustn't do that…" said the soft elegant feminine voice that appeared behind old Hajime. His ancestor smiled as he turned. There was a petit beautiful Japanese woman with perfect white skin and jet black hair wearing an elegant aquamarine kimono standing by the door. Her raven hair was pulled up in a simple yet perfect bun with a pair of black chopsticks adorning it. She had a troubled look marring her beautiful face.

"You see little pup…my wife returns to me," he declared smugly as he moved to greet the woman. However Haji thought that not all was well… If she was returning to the man she loved then why wasn't she smiling?

"I have been waiting for you," Hajime said his hand reaching out to the woman. She still did not smile and she did not take his hand.

"And I have been calling for you!" she retorted. She most definitely was not happy to see him. Haji made an effort to keep a straight face and not smirk in triumph. He was right and just looking at this woman he knew it! He took a couple of steps away from them.

"Every time you were near I _called_ but you did not answer!" she raged she turned away from him to look at the far wall of the classroom. The back wall and the desks in the back of the room disappeared and little snippets of his life began playing on the wall as if it were some sort of movie screen.

The first showed him in high school on the day he met his first girlfriend Tori. But this memory was seen through the eyes of this new ghost. He saw Tokio talking to Mr. Belding near the school entrance while _he_ was in the parking lot flirting with Tori. Haji watched quietly shocked that Tokio had been so close yet he had not seen her.

"He was too young…I could not reach him yet but I did sense you," Hajime defended himself but still she did not turn to look at him.

"What about this time?" she asked calmly and the scene changed. This time it was the club where he had met Yolanda. Haji groaned this time. In this scene he was aggressively making out with Yolanda in a dark corner near the payphones. Only a few feet away was Tokio on the payphone with her face averted from the kissing couple trying to explain over the loud music that her two front tires had blown she was stranded and she needed a tow truck or at least another replacement tire since she only had one.

"She confused me…I sensed you… I thought…" Hajime began confused.

"You thought because this indecent woman was so liberal with you that it was _me_ controlling her impulses? That she was forward because you were my husband and she was _me_? Since when husband have I ever behaved in such a vulgar way in a public place!" she declared forceful and full of pride. Hajime stared at the screen but Haji was watching her. She was right this was not a woman who would be reborn in some two-bit slut like Yolanda.

Hajime stared but he could not bring himself to say anything. The screen had changed and now it was showing the day after Shuura's 19th birthday. He had caught up with his mom and her on a Victoria's Secret sponsored vacation in Hawaii after he had just come back from his second tour in Helmajistan. She had snuck into his hotel room intent on playing some prank on him. She'd been trying for a long time now but had been unsuccessful. This time was no different!

Haji had caught her in the act but he was tired and the desert really made a mess of his brain. So one thing led to another and before he knew it she was in his bed. The scene showed Shuura as she happily skipped away wearing his underwear underneath her jeans. As Shuura passed by the lobby she stopped to say goodbye to Tokio who was there again and surrounded this time by Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin. They were loading her suitcase into a car. Sano opened the door for her and then all three men left with her.

"That was the last time I called to you. You were in pain I could feel it and I desperately wanted to help you but you ignored me once more," she stated a little sadly. Haji kept watching her but she would not turn to look at either of them.

"Don't get me wrong my dear husband. I love you now as much as I did then but I was always the one you left behind wasn't I? I was always the one who was last wasn't I?" she asked softly but her resentment was quite plain for anyone to see. The scene changed this time it was Tokio's second day at the SGC. Haji was able to see that day from the outside and he was terribly ashamed of himself. He was grateful only for Col. O'Neil's timely intervention.

"I was right in front of you and you did not see me…why? In fact you were cold and cruel or worst I was invisible to you every time I was near. Is it perhaps because your dutiful wife had forgotten her _place_ and invaded your solemn warrior's world?" she asked in bitter anger and resentment now.

"I would've thought husband that in this brave new world there was no place for such outdated ideas," she added bitterly. Hajime said nothing he watched the screen with a mildly confused look.

"In fact it wasn't until the day I defeated you that you began to see me…and it was only in that battle in that far off place called Bursa that your sword was unsheathed for the first time in my defense," she added in a poised and dignified manner. The screen kept changing now and showed every instance Haji had been near Tokio. He sunk deeper into shame and guilt as he watched himself ignore her polite greetings or barely answer them in a mean rough growl.

"I understand that to you my wolf of justice your duty comes first. Your honor always came first. I understood that as the wife of a samurai my duty was to wait at home and support whatever my husband does," she stated very serenely. Haji just couldn't take his eyes off the woman now. She had that same sad lonely look that he had seen briefly on Tokio tonight.

"But I still resented always being last in your thoughts… I resented being tied down by the rules of our world always being left behind…I resented husband being the last person to hear your sorrows or share your victories if at all," she declared angry and bitter and Haji watched quietly sitting at a desk as she locked eyes with his ancestor. He felt like a little kid watching his parents argue. Still Haji was getting the whole picture and from his point of view his ancestor had not fully appreciated his wife the way he should have.

'Yea…the old man screwed up big time…' Haji thought sadly as he watched them.

"My duty came first you told me you understood! Why are you saying things like these now? It makes no sense!" Hajime retorted angrily. She shook her head sadly.

"Let me ask you this: When you unsheathed your sword to fight the Battousai did you think of me at any time? Did you think in that moment what might happen to me if you lost? How about when you left to face off against Makoto Shishio and the Juppongatana?" she asked calmly.

"I had an enemy in front of me! You know I couldn't! You and the children would've been provided for!" Hajime rejoined even angrier now. She looked disappointed but Haji spoke before she could respond.

"That's not what she means! She would've spent the rest of her life alone…your children fatherless and your wife unprotected, unloved and _**alone**_, and you didn't even to bother to consider how she would _feel_! You were too damn busy worrying about your own damn self!" Haji pointed out getting to his feet just as angry his eyes fixed on the magic screen which now showed an image of her. She sobbed in a deep heartbreaking way late at night. She sat alone in her semi-dark room trying to stifle the sound of her sobs by biting the sleeves of her yukata.

"Why didn't you say any of this before?" Hajime asked again though his voice had softened considerably.

"You wouldn't have listened!" retorted Haji angrily before she could answer. His ancestor did not respond his eyes still locked with hers. She smiled sadly at him then looked away.

"Even in death I was last as you traveled nearly a century looking to regain the honor our family lost since you passed on," she continued and waved her hand to the screen. It showed modern Tokio again she looked no more than 17 or 18 years old but she was alone this time in Victoria's study concentrating on the thick book she had open on the desk in front of her. A man walked in staggering slightly indicating he might be drunk. Haji took a few steps forward towards the screen. It was his much despised father Kamo!

"As well you should have considering how far they fell…" she stated ominously. Tokio on the screen looked up and glared at Kamo. She closed her book and gathered her notes to leave. Kamo blocked her way she glared some more and she tried to push past him. He did not let her and pushed her back against Victoria's giant oak desk. With mounting horror and utter disgust he watched Tokio struggle to free herself from his grip. She finally seemed to manage when she bit him on the arm but he caught her again and slammed her this time on the couch.

"I screamed for you then…but though you were near you did not answer…fortunately someone else was listening…" she continued and the scene added Victoria who entered the room and in a single quick move she lifted Kamo off Tokio and threw him against the oak desk.

A tall dangerous looking man in a black suit standing by the door entered quietly at her signal and lifted Kamo off the floor. In a very prim manner Tokio straightened her hair and her clothes then she bent down to pick up her scattered notes but she did not cry or act out in an undignified manner. And she certainly did not show Kamo fear as he glared at her and Victoria promising retribution as he was roughly handled by Victoria's man. The only sign she gave that she was upset was the slight shaking of her hands as she reached for her papers.

"_Night…Please show Mr. Kujacu what we do with people who touch my children without permission,"_ Victoria stated smiling at Kamo in a most dangerous and evil way. It did bring Haji some measure of relief. When he was 18 he had heard that Kamo was in the hospital. The story had been that he had a bad car wreck after leaving drunk from a party at Victoria's mansion and he might actually die. His mother had asked him then if he wanted to see him but Haji had not cared. Now he knew what really must've happened. That man Night must've beaten him to within an inch of his life and Victoria covered it up.

"She is stronger than I had thought…" Hajime said softly looking as disgusted and angry as Haji felt.

"Of course she is husband! Do you think I would return to you in some weakling? Do no mistake caution and decorum for weakness!" she yelled at him angry and indignant. The screen changed and Haji saw Chris for the first time.

It showed snippets of Tokio being beaten either during a holiday or right after receiving an award or prize. Her trophies and ribbons or presents lay in pieces on the floor as he hit her. The first few times she cried out for help asking him to stop but afterwards she simply curled up and did not make a sound waiting for it to end. Each time she was warned not to excel beyond his limit but she continued to win her prizes and soar above him academically regardless of the consequences. Physically she could not surpass him she was a small and malnutritioned child but she became greater than him in many other ways that Chris could never catch up to!

"If you choose not to heed your great-grandson's words husband then you will lose me forever because I would rather be alone for eternity than spend another lifetime _always_ being last in your heart," she added sadly.

"You promised me you would never force me to choose between my duty and you!" Hajime growled back angrily. Haji rolled his eyes.

"Now who's the moron? That's not what she's saying at all!" Haji countered heatedly "You rushed on ahead always doing your own thing but never bothered to look behind you and make sure she was still there! I don't want a servant I want someone who will push me forward and make me stronger! I want Tokio and all her strength standing beside me in the bitterest battles! I want _her_ proud smile to be the first I see after a victory! I want _her_ arms to be my comfort after a defeat!" Haji yelled angry and traumatized by everything that he had just learned.

Had his ancestor bothered to worry about her more back then Tokio would've been his long ago. He would've kept her safe and they would've made each other stronger. He realized now that his sudden obsession with Yolanda all those years ago had been partly due to his ancestor egging him on. He had just wanted to get over with the "finding my wife" part of his quest so he could focus his attention elsewhere. It made him angry beyond words!

"Is that really such a difficult request Goro?" she asked in a calm tone her voice always elegant her attitude always dignified almost regal in fact. Haji looked back at his ancestor he looked stunned and hurt.

"You have never called me that…" was all he said looking for a moment confused and hurt. Haji realized that his wife must've always used a term of endearment or a respectful title when addressing her husband. It must sting that she spoke to him as if he were someone she just met.

"Imagine how she feels thinking she can't be a part of the things that are important to you that she'll just get in your way if she tries…" Haji realized watching her wanting to reach out to her and tell her in a thousand words or more that he would make things right this time. She turned and smiled at Haji now.

"Young Hajime has inherited your keen powers of observation. You should listen to _him_ this time," she suggested smiling at Haji in approval.

"I have kept my promise. I have returned to you but whether I stay or not is up to you," she replied bowing her head solemnly then turned to leave. Both Haji and his ancestor watched her as she walked away with her head held high in a very regal manner.

"Tokio wait!" Hajime called out walking towards her quickly. She stopped and turned around. His ancestor said something softly in Japanese to his Tokio and Haji cursed himself – not for the first time – for not bothering to learn Japanese. She smiled sadly and reached up to touch his face but didn't say anything. She turned and left. Old Hajime still looked confused and now quite worried. Haji approached him quietly.

"So what'll it be old man?" he asked but he had a feeling things had changed. His ancestor's arrogance had been toned down quite a bit.

"Very well…we'll try it your way for now," he conceded gravely. Haji smirked in triumph.

"But I warn you pup no more of that idiotic singing and dancing _non-sense_…" he growled annoyed but very much subdued. Haji smiled and shrugged.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything," he retorted highly amused but feeling super confident that his way would win them back Tokio's heart!

"To quote that idiotic movie you like to watch so much: "_Do or do not there is no try!_" So do _not _do any more idiocies I can't bear the shame," he protested though he sounded mildly amused as he picked up his blue cap and walked towards the door lighting another cigarette as he left. Haji laughed and the dream began to dissolve…

* * *

Hajime woke with a start 10 minutes before 6am and grabbed the phone to cancel his wake up call. He knew he'd been dreaming about his ancestor but couldn't for the life of him remember what he'd been dreaming about. He didn't care! He looked at the bed next to his and Aoshi had already gotten up and was almost finished dressing for his work out. He pulled on his t-shirt, sweat pants and running shoes then went down with Aoshi to the gym. He was full of confidence. Last night had been a big success and today he was certain could only be better!

* * *

Tokio's eyes opened reluctantly a few hours later. She stretched lazily still feeling happy and peaceful from the events of the night before. She turned to look at the clock to check the time and as it read 7:09am on the dial she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom!

"Oh my goodness he'll be here any minute!" she shrieked excitedly as she hopped quickly into the shower. Five minutes later she was out pulling clothes out of the drawers which had also been well stocked. She pulled on her new clothes in a hurry!

When his sharp raps came at 7:30am on the dot she had just barely managed to finish putting on a pink headband and spritzing on her perfume. She took a quick peek through the peephole but she knew who it would be. He was carrying a cardboard cup holder with two paper cups which she figured was the tea he promised to bring. She took a deep breath.

"Ok here goes…" she said to herself by way of encouragement and opened the door…

* * *

"Good morning Tokio," Hajime greeted calmly though again his brain nearly froze. This morning she was wearing white low-riding Capri pants and a pink 3/4 sleeve fitted cotton top imprinted with the Victoria's Secret double-heart logo with a low cut v-neck that was rather daring. She smiled at him in that sweet welcoming way that seemed to be her trademark. Funny how such a thing had once annoyed him and now it drew him in like a moth to the flame.

'…And I don't mind getting burned,' he thought smiling as she invited him in and apologized for not being quite ready yet. She blushed when she explained she had nearly overslept this morning.

"Don't worry you still have plenty of time," he pointed out as she padded softly ahead of him and that's when he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. She took out some mugs from the pantry saying she didn't like drinking her tea in paper cups.

"I don't have any sugar or honey though!" she called out from the kitchen.

"It's ok I brought some!" he called back and showed her the little packages of individual honey and sugar servings. He took the mugs from her and poured out the tea while she returned to her bedroom perhaps to get her shoes.

"How do you take it?" he asked as she returned with a pair of pink strappy heels and to Hajime's confusion her large black medical case which she plopped on the table.

"Honey please…two packages!" she replied as she propped her feet up one at a time on the chair next to him to strap on her shoes. A sight which Hajime found a bit distracting due to the cleavage enhancing blouse but he forced himself to concentrate on the tea. He placed her mug in front of her and sat down after she did.

"So are you expecting trouble? It's only breakfast I'm sure it's safe…" he teased glancing at the bag. "Unless the rooster-head forgets his manners and in that case I hope you packed a riot shield!" he joked. Victoria was a psycho when it came to table manners and if you forgot yourself and acted improperly around her there was a good chance the table would be overturned and food would fly in every direction! Everyone who knew Victoria knew that fact quite well! She laughed.

"Oh no! This is for later! You're taking me to my family estate this morning, remember?" she replied still smiling in amusement.

"Yes and I remember Pete saying it would be a shock but I doubt he meant there would be a battle," he continued this time more solemnly. She shrugged still smiling taking a sip from her tea.

"The monster in my closet Hajime is far more dangerous than yours I find it best to be prepared for all eventualities," she replied casually taking another sip from her tea.

He frowned. He wanted to promise she would be safe but that was pointless. He had failed last night to protect her how could he possible expect her to believe him now? He would have to demonstrate his willingness to protect her by putting himself out there! She would not need her little "David" tricks! Today _he_ would be her shield!

"And I know that I might not need to defend myself but those protecting me _might_ require my medical abilities…" she added giving him a knowing look with one of those sweet smiles that were really starting to get him. He smiled then relieved that she was aware of his chivalrous intentions.

"I'll make sure I dodge then! After all you are on vacation right? I would hate to have to put you to work!" he teased trying to lighten the mood she laughed and he was glad that he'd succeeded.

"Speaking of which I do want to check your injury before we leave this morning… I'll have to remember to check on Shimel too some time today. Have you been having any headaches?" she asked switching to doctor mode for a moment but before he could answer the phone rang and Hajime got up to answer for her. Aoshi was on the line saying his Sensei wanted Tokio up in her suite now if she was ready. Tokio nodded then got up to take the cups to the sink and throw away the garbage. Hajime hung up and helped her clear the table quickly and offered to carry her bag.

"I'll have to check your injury later," she announced as they left the suite though she did not sound happy about it. She changed the subject as they walked to the elevator and talked a little about Janeway and what he could expect to see at the estate.

Apparently it was the biggest privately owned property in Aspen and she just couldn't wait to show him around. She did request that they stop at a flower shop she would need to buy some flowers for her family. He readily agreed of course visiting her family's graves was the first thing they would have to do once they arrived at the estate. It would be inappropriate to arrive empty handed.

'I will get some flowers too,' Hajime decided as they arrived on the next level up where Victoria's imperial suite is. He didn't like cemeteries because with his ability to see his ancestor came the unwanted ability to hear other spirits on occasion. The ability was thankfully limited to times when he was injured and/or under an inordinate amount of stress. Old cemeteries were the worse though and he hated them! But it was important to Tokio so he would go.

'This concussion is not gonna make it easy,' he thought a bit annoyed. His head began to ache a little just with the thought of how much effort he would need to put into blocking out the annoying little whispers. He reminded himself however that he was going to do whatever it took to make Tokio his and if it meant going to her family cemetery he would do it…

* * *

Aoshi opened the door as they knocked and let them in. She asked him where Sano and Kenshin were but Aoshi said they were still sleeping. Hajime's mom was in here talking to Pete and Hannya and Ms. Stillwater was outside talking on her celphone. A waiter was setting the dinning room table up and as Tokio and Hajime arrived he ushered everyone towards the table. Tokio greeted Mrs. Emi and Pete and Hannya then Ms. Stillwater - when she walked back inside - with a hug as they all took their seats.

"Good Morning everyone and thank you for coming so early!" Ms. Stillwater greeted cheerfully. "We have a long day ahead of us so I wanted to get an early start," she added in her trademark gracious and elegant voice. Her silent signal towards the waiter put him quickly into motion placing the dishes on the table in front of each guest.

"Our first point on the agenda is the ball tonight!" she began as they ate.

"Ladies I will need you both here no later than 5pm. especially you Tokio your dress will need refitting! It looks like you've lost some weight since I last saw you," she announced not looking happy at all on the last statement. It was likely true Tokio _had_ been rather stressed lately and she hadn't slept or ate at home in a week so it was no wonder she'd lost a few pounds though Ms. Stillwater never liked it when Tokio lost weight.

"I've been at the base all week," she replied slightly apologetic. Ms. Stillwater knew that Tokio only lost weight when she was under an inordinate amount of stress and it always bothered her. Tokio hated causing her mentor any concern.

"Yes and I wonder whose fault that is!" she countered shooting Hajime and Aoshi a piercing look but neither man looked up from their plates.

"Actually it was really Gen. Hammond he ordered me back to base when I reported what happened," she answered coming to their rescue. Both turned to look at her first then at Ms. Stillwater who after giving them both suspicious glares nodded solemnly in acceptance of her explanation. Tokio bit her tongue to keep from laughing at the obvious relief on their faces.

"Then I shall have to take it up with George… One of these days I'm going to find out what you people do holed up in that mountain!" she promised but the twinkle of amusement that was usually present in her eyes returned.

'Well it would be nice if she found out on her own,' Tokio thought smiling at her mentor. That way she could tell her of all the interesting things she does and all the people she met. She could talk to her mentor about the things that had been bothering her about her first mission and wouldn't that be so nice?

"Good Luck," Hajime said casually but Tokio thought from the slight flicker of hope in his eyes that perhaps he too wanted Ms. Stillwater to find out. It would make sense since that way he could tell his mom what he did. She had noticed how close he was to his mom and likely it was difficult for him to keep secrets from her.

'I would've told my mom if she were alive,' Tokio thought suddenly but quickly banished that train of thought. Such a thought would lead to a myriad of "what if…" scenarios that would only bury her in grief over all that she lost. But perhaps she thought that she would talk to Hajime and encourage him to tell her. It was only fair that she know what her son does and where he does it!

'But then again that's none of my business,' she reminded herself sternly. Just because they were getting a little closer to each other now didn't mean that she had a right to go poking her nose in his family affairs. She dismissed the whole idea as inappropriate and listened carefully as Ms. Stillwater continued to inform them of this evening's plans. She was telling Aoshi that both Hannya and his tuxedos would be delivered to their suites this afternoon.

"I didn't order one for you because I assume your using your dress blues as always correct?" she asked Hajime and he simply nodded and added he just needed to press it and polish the buttons and the boots. Ms. Stillwater made a note on her electronic notepad and informed him someone would be sent to take care of it. Tokio then wondered out loud if she should've brought her dress uniform too.

"Absolutely not!" Ms. Stillwater replied absolutely horrified by the idea. Tokio frowned more than a little concerned. As far as she knew she was required to wear her uniform to ceremonies and special occasions. If Gen. Hammond was going to attend tonight's ball then shouldn't she be in uniform too? She realized she should've thought of it sooner! Hajime just gave her an amused smirk.

"I repeat: Absolutely not! According to the military uniform code you are only _required_ to wear your dress uniform on _official_ military events. This is a private event. Hajime only wears his uniform because he hates tuxedos but he is not required to wear it," Ms. Stillwater announced firmly and Tokio wondered how in the world she knew all that stuff! Worst was that Ms. Stillwater knew and she who is in the military did not!

"George isn't the only person in the military that I know… The others _do_ like to tell me _lots_ of things…" she added with a wink sensing Tokio's unease. She blushed and didn't question the statement really not wanting to get any details on her mentor's _affairs_!

"Don't worry you're still really a newbie! It takes time to learn all the rules…" Hajime teased patting her hand in mock-reassurance looking to spark a little banter. Yes he really did like word fencing with her didn't he? Tokio was ready for him!

"Yes an unfortunate fact that has made me a _target_ on occasion," she countered smiling mischievously at him. She was rewarded for her effort with a horrified look on his face replacing his amused smirk but this time the look only lasted a moment. He smiled then with a look of challenge in his eyes but before he could reply Ms. Stillwater spoke.

"Well if you two are done having telepathic conversations over there let us move on to our next point," Ms. Stillwater declared her amusement mirrored in Mrs. Emi's face. Mrs. Emi smiled as she looked first at Hajime and then at Tokio then back again to Hajime. Pete too smiled and again he looked relieved. She reminded herself to talk to him in private soon.

"The next point is this morning's visit to the estate by the newly formed Phoenix Foundation! We're meeting with the heads of the restoration team today correct?" she continued and Pete explained the team had already been on site this weekend taking pictures and measurements of the main house.

"It's going to be hard because I don't have many records of how it used to look," he explained a bit sadly that most of the pictures of the house and its guests and inhabitants had disappeared. Tokio looked down at her plate hiding a smirk by putting food in her mouth. She knew where those pictures and other records were but she didn't know whether they were still safely hidden. She would look but it was her best kept secret and she refused to let it out until she was certain she'd succeeded.

"We'll do what we can Pete," Ms. Stillwater reassured him "oh before I forget Tokio we have decided to keep your involvement in the Phoenix Foundation a secret since you're bound by such high level confidentiality agreements. I will talk to George about it later," Ms. Stillwater added solemnly and Tokio thanked her for remembering.

Ms. Stillwater also explained that only a few of her most trusted employees who were also bound by her own confidentiality agreements would be aware of her participation on the foundation and that when asked today what her involvement with Phoenix is she should respond that she is volunteering her time as an unofficial consultant. Tokio readily agreed. Then Ms. Stillwater changed the subject to talk once more about the book.

"Finally the book…" Ms. Stillwater began but before she could say anything Mrs. Emi cut her off looking embarrassed.

"I think I should do this part! I felt a bit like a thief last night Tokio you had so much praise and I did not respond I'm sorry…" Mrs. Emi began apologetically. For a moment Tokio was confused then she realized what she was trying to say.

"Are _you_ the author, Mrs. Emi?" Tokio thought surprised but pleased that the author was both someone she knew and someone she liked. And of course since Mrs. Emi is high up in Ms. Stillwater's list she was someone who could be trusted. Mrs. Emi smiled and nodded with a slight apologetic look.

"Oh well that's great! Now I'm certain my great grandfather's journal is in good hands! Are you planning to revise the last chapters then because I haven't read them yet," Tokio rattled off enthusiastically. She listened as Mrs. Emi explained that she was hoping to not so much revise but to add to the book. She did find a few things about Sojiro Seta that no one else knew and Tokio was rather impressed by Mrs. Emi's resourcefulness.

"I can't believe it! I thought no one knew that my grandfather escaped Japan by dressing like a girl except his family!" she laughed. But Aoshi explained that it had been his great-grandmother and a few of her female friends who had come up with the idea and assisted Ms. Janeway in preparing the ruse. He also pointed out that his ancestor had not liked Sojiro Seta but did not mention why in his journal.

"I also found a few remarks about his criminal record in the interview of Inspector Goro Fujita but the interview published is severely edited and I've been stonewalled on my research on Mr. Seta's travels with Ms. Janeway until now," Mrs. Emi explained sounding a bit frustrated.

"I'm not surprised you were blocked. The Peters were just usurpers they don't know anything about the legacy at all," she replied calmly hiding her suddenly bubbling hopes behind her glass of orange juice as she took a sip. If the Peters had shut her out it meant they hadn't found her treasure otherwise they would've tried to sell it to her for a large chunk of the profits from her book.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to get you the journal this week!" she added cheerfully. She would need a little help retrieving her hidden treasures but she was certain Hajime would be willing to provide the extra muscle she needed to dig them out. Again she took a sip from her juice hiding her little smirk of triumph as Mrs. Emi graciously accepted her collaboration. She asked if it would be ok to mention her name in her sources.

"If you don't mind Ms. Emi I would prefer you omit any mention of my name," she replied very politely and a little embarrassed. Mrs. Emi looked disappointed though she gushed quite bit on her gratitude towards Tokio and her support for her project.

To Tokio it was just her duty as the last Takagi to see her family legacy put to rest properly. She very much doubted that any of her progeny would ever take the reins of the legacy again. Tokio just smiled and shrugged insisting it was not a big deal as Mrs. Emi expressed her disappointment in not putting Tokio's name in the book.

"Yes Emi I think it best to leave Tokio's name off the book because of her confidentiality agreements. Why don't you just put a general thank you to the Takagi Family or better yet The Phoenix Foundation for their assistance with your research?" Ms. Stillwater suggested calmly as the remains of Ms. Stillwater's breakfast feast were cleared away. Mrs. Emi didn't seem completely satisfied with this but she accepted it.

"Alright I have a few things to take care of here so we'll be leaving as soon as I'm done," Ms. Stillwater stated finally. Tokio asked if she could leave now thinking that she wanted as few people around when she visited her parents' graves as possible. Ms. Stillwater nodded and simply replied that they would look for her once they arrived then turned to make some notes on her electronic pad.

"The restoration team should get there before us and we should be arriving no later than 10am this morning for the meeting," Pete informed her giving her a sad look. Tokio smiled non-chalantly.

"Sounds good Pete! I'll be sure to look for them!" she replied cheerfully. Pete only managed a sad smile which Tokio decided to ignore. She couldn't afford to give in to dark emotions and weaknesses.

'Especially not in the present company,' Tokio thought a bit irritated as everyone watched her silently except for Ms. Stillwater who was asking Aoshi questions about this afternoon's guest arrivals and Hajime who was quietly finishing his tea rubbing at his temple. She figured his head must be hurting. She would take care of him later. She thought she saw a touch of pity in Mrs. Emi's face and she mentally kicked herself for not being more careful about concealing her grief.

'I shouldn't have asked to leave early! I should've just stuck it out!' she berated herself as Ms. Stillwater turned her attention away from Aoshi to ask Mrs. Emi when her friends would arrive. As they chatted for a moment about Emi going to the airport with Hannya to greet them this morning Tokio continued concealing her emotions. Pride made her decide that rather than ask Hajime for help in retrieving her treasures she would have to find some moment to sneak in on her own and do it herself.

'I paid my dues! I _belong_ on this table!' she thought irritated at herself for her momentary show of weakness. She worked too long and hard to get where she is and she couldn't let that work go to waste now! Hajime chose that moment to lean in towards her with a teasing smirk on his face for a moment distracting her from her self-recrimination.

"I hope that you still might be able to make that house call you talked about before we go doctor," he said in a flirty tone that made her smile feel less forced.

"Sure why not?" she replied in a casual tone. When his mother questioned what he meant he merely replied he had to get his stitches checked out. Motherly concern darkened Mrs. Emi's face. Tokio quickly jumped in to the rescue.

"He's fine! It looks worse than it really is! I …"

"Oh stop being a worrywart Emi! I doubt very much there is a substance hard enough in existence to do any serious damage to that thick skull of his!" Ms. Stillwater teased and laughed rather loudly for a moment cutting Tokio off. Then she got up with an amused smirk on her face. Mrs. Emi frowned annoyed but said nothing. Tokio felt relieved by her mentor's comment. It worked better than what she had come up with!

"Well off you go you two! Have fun! And don't forget to be back for the picnic this afternoon!" she announced cheerfully deflecting with her easy going manner and the mischievous wink she threw at Tokio the dark clouds that Tokio was concentrating all her energy to avoid. They said their goodbyes and left Mrs. Stillwater's suite then headed back down to her floor. This time they headed towards Shuura's room…

"Aoshi has your uncle and aunt's suite been prepared?" Victoria asked quietly her cheerful smile vanishing as soon as the door closed behind Tokio and Hajime.

"Yes sensei…they're on the other side of the complex as you ordered. The private entrance has been prepared for their arrival," Aoshi replied.

"Victoria, who is picking up Oume and Kamo?" Hannya asked. His sister and his brother in law – Mai's parents – had not traveled with him due to another appointment.

"The Kujacus are being picked up by my friend Nightraven. He will bring them to the resort," Victoria replied gravely a frown creasing her eyebrows.

"I did not know he was in town…" Aoshi began surprised. Nightraven was a top gun so to speak in Victoria's arsenal. He did all the things that Victoria thought too "sticky" for her "kids" to get involved in. This was something Aoshi knew well. His sensei was by no means all sugar and spice. She was quite poisonous too but she preferred that her students kept their hands clean from her more "questionable" affairs.

"May I ask Sensei why Nightraven is picking them up? He doesn't like that sort of duty…" Aoshi asked unable to hide his surprise. Victoria smiled in a slightly evil way that always made Emi and Hannya nervous but Aoshi absolutely relished that look.

"Let's just say I want Kamo to behave himself…" she replied mysteriously and changed the subject to security arrangements for the visit to the Janeway Manor this morning as well as tonight's ball…

* * *

"Hey doc! You read our minds!" greeted Abrams cheerfully as he opened the door and let Tokio and Hajime in. He explained that this morning when they woke up Shimel said he had a hard time being able to move. They believed that last night's partying might've aggravated his injury. Hajime watched amused as Tokio rolled her eyes and went off to the bedroom in Shuura's suite where Shimel and Cindy were sleeping.

"Morning wolfy!" Shuura greeted with a mischievous grin walking out of her bedroom wearing a pair of running shorts and one of Abrams' white t-shirts. How did he know it was Abrams'? Shuura always wore her sleeping shirts a little too big but in this case his last name and service number were stamped in black ink at the bottom of the shirt!

"Morning pirate," he greeted casually as he took a seat on the couch. It didn't bother him at all Shuura was a big girl and she made her own choices. That's why he had liked her she was very independent.

A little too independent to keep around for long which is why he had never gotten too involved with her in the first place. His head was hurting more fiercely now though and he massaged his temples hoping to calm the pounding a little. The visit to the cemetery was really starting to worry him. It filled him with a dark sense of foreboding that he couldn't explain.

"Hey wolf there's something I wanted to tell you," Shuura said softly coming to sit next to him.

"What is it?" he asked concerned. Her tone was more solemn than was normal for her.

"It's about what happened last night," she began but before Hajime could stop her Shuura quickly launched into an account of what happened inside the bathroom before he got there. She insisted he had to know what she said especially what she said about him! Hajime sat there in stunned silence.

"She is amazing, wolf! Listening to her is like listening to what Sensei must've sounded like thirty years ago!" declared Shuura in obvious awe which surprised the hell out of Hajime. There were few women Shuura was in awe of like that: Victoria, his mom Emi and obviously now Tokio! Not even her own sister or her mother garnered such admiration. It's not that she didn't love her family because she did and she would do absolutely _anything_ for them but to Shuura they were just not as awe inspiring as her Sensei and his mom and well now Tokio too.

"Wow…Yolanda must've been really pissed off!" Hajime thought with amusement easily imagining Tokio calmly giving Yolanda one of her trademark eloquent tongue lashings which he knew the older woman could not have been able to respond to. Shuura grinned wickedly and it was all the response he needed. He forgot about his headache for a moment as he processed what Shuura was saying.

'"_Hajime Davila made _himself_ into his own man."_ Damn I would've loved to see Yolanda's face when Tokio said that!' he thought in wicked glee. Yolanda had been fond of saying always that she made him into a man simply because Hajime had given her his virginity. It was something he deeply regretted to this day! But he put those feelings aside he needed to concentrate on his hunt. Tokio would be _his_ because no other woman in this entire _galaxy_ would do!

'I'll do whatever it takes! There's no going back! I only want to move forward!' he declared to himself determined to see his future put into motion once more. This time he would be careful and patient and everything would fall into place! Tokio walked out from the room with Cindy then.

"Make sure he stays in bed today!" Tokio's firm doctor voice came from the door of the bedroom Cindy and Shimel were sharing. Hajime looked up and saw Tokio in full doctor mode instructing Cindy to ensure Shimel did absolutely no strenuous activities today.

"He really must've pushed the limits quite a _bit_ last night!" Tokio pointed out in a somewhat scolding tone. Cindy looked away rather guiltily as Tokio advised her that if they wanted to go to tonight's ball then they had to make sure they follow her instructions the rest of the day. Hajime found it so very attractive to watch her in action. He quickly got up from the couch and walked over to her ignoring the amused smirk on Abrams and the giggle Shuura tried in vain to hide.

"You're next but let's go back to my suite! I will need to change my shoes for our trip this morning," she said to him still in doctor mode.

"Whatever you say doctor," he replied in a flirty tone. She blushed a little as she turned away from him to head towards the door calling out her good byes to the others in the room. He smirked as he followed her out waving back to Abrams, Cindy and Shuura who had amused looks on their faces. He didn't really care what they thought. He had only one goal in mind…

"Whoa…the cap'n is really into the doc isn't he?" Abrams pointed out amused as the door closed behind the exiting couple. Shuura laughed holding her stomach.

"That's putting it mildly!" Cindy pointed out amused "but I think they do look cute together don't they?"

"Yea…they work pretty good together too…" Abrams commented softly thinking of how they'd cooperated to defeat the jaffa in the forest near the Bursa village. Unbeknownst to Tokio and Hajime their reports ended up making it look as though they had teamed up to take out the second group of jaffa that slipped past the SGC teams defending the Bursa gate.

"They've worked together? But isn't Captain Davila an engineer?" Cindy asked not understanding how the two could've worked together. Shuura sat up and paid attention. Abrams had let something important slip because he ignored Cindy's question as he cheerfully let both of them know he was gonna hit the shower then go down and find some breakfast. Shuura went after him. She had seduced top secret info out of marines and special ops guys before maybe she might get a little more out of him…

* * *

She fumbled for a moment as she pulled out her key card. He was still watching her with that look in his eyes that made her a little nervous. She finally got the door opened and invited him in. She asked him to sit down at the table but she turned the chair around so he had to straddle it. She opened her bag and pulled out the supplies she needed to change his bandage as she asked him how long he's had this headache.

"Since just before we sat down to breakfast," he replied resting his chin comfortably on his arms. He straightened for a moment and grimaced in pain as he rubbed his neck first then closed his eyes rubbed the bridge of his nose and finally went back to resting his chin on his arms watching her intently. She moved behind him to check the wound and change the bandage grateful to get away from his penetrating gaze.

He asked her how Shimel was and she replied he'd pulled a couple of stitches last night dancing. She distracted herself by giving him a quick overview of Shimel's condition as she put her supplies away once she was done. She gave him a couple of pills for the headache but he continued to rub at his neck and temples more often now which meant his headache was getting worse. Her compassionate nature kicked in then and she instructed him to rest his forehead on his arms and relax for a moment.

"Let me see if I can work out some of that pain," she said as the heels of her hands dug in between his shoulder blades and she methodically worked her way towards undoing some of the heavy knots of stress on his upper back, shoulders and neck…

Hajime sighed with relief and a no small amount of contentment. There was just something magical about Tokio's hands! He felt the tension that had knotted painfully in his back and neck, quickly and easily unwind at the command of her firm but gentle touch. Oh yea she had to be his and no one else's!

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked feeling the headache fading away fast. She explained she'd taken a semester of therapeutic massage and volunteered many hours in the physical therapy department at the hospital she worked her residence at. The physical therapists taught many different techniques for getting rid of headaches.

"A lot of times this method works much better than medicine! I still want you to take the ibuprofen though," she concluded her tone still in complete doctor mode. Hajime readily agreed enjoying very much her gentle ministrations. Too soon for Hajime her hands stopped and she moved away to the kitchen to get him a glass of water so he could take the pills she gave him. Hajime just remained unmoving in the spot where she'd left him listening quietly to her instructions.

'Easy Hajime…' he instructed himself firmly. It was taking quite a bit of self control to keep from jumping out of that chair wrapping his arms around her and totally ravishing her lips with his own! Her gentle hands and healing touch had ignited the fire inside him like nothing else before! Such an action however would only serve to alienate her from him. Tokio was not at all like any woman he'd dated before! Such a hasty action would put a wall between them to rival the Great Wall of China!

"Are you feeling better?" she asked her voice full of compassion and true concern for his well-being as she laid a hand gently on his shoulder. He raised his head just enough to see her put down the glass of water in front of him on the table next to the two white pills she took out for him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to be calm. Despite his awesome self control his mind and body just couldn't let it go without some form of physical release. He took the hand laid on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her fingers breathing in the scent of her perfume on her soft warm hand.

"Yes much better…Thank you," he answered calmly as he released her and looked up at her then. She was blushing cutely again and he smiled.

"Ok umm…I'm gonna go get rid of these shoes and we'll get going! You just wait right here I'll be right back!" she stammered sounding a bit nervous all of a sudden. He nodded solemnly not trusting his mouth to respond properly right now and laid his head again on his arms as she backed away towards her bedroom.

'Sleep will not come easy tonight!' Hajime thought still trying to calm his raging mind which was quickly filling with very physical ideas about the good doctor and her magical hands…

Tokio tried not to look like she was running away. But she really was! He had a look in his eyes that was familiar to Tokio. It was the look guys gave her just before they tried to jump her. Many a fellow college student had ended up with a face full of mace after that look for their intrusions. But that's not what scared Tokio!

'I wanted him to do it!' she realized completely mortified. Tokio – the pinnacle of virtue – was just not a woman prone to such thoughts! Yet for one wild moment she had wanted him to jump off his chair and kiss her in that wild desperate way you only see in soap operas and action movies! She removed her heels and slipped on a pair of pink ballerina style slippers. She walked quickly over to her bathroom looking out of the corner of her eye as she passed in front of her bedroom door to see if he was still where she left him.

She breathed a sigh of relief that he had not moved from his spot. She splashed some cold water on her face and checked her hair. Her heart still thumped loudly as she tried to decide whether to put her hair up or leave it as is. The thing that had impressed her the most was Hajime's self control. He didn't give into whatever hormonal commands had triggered in his brain. He was an absolute gentleman of the kind you only see in black and white movies!

'Oh I'll just leave it like that!' Tokio thought irritated at herself for her lack of mental discipline as she replaced her headband.

'Stop acting stupid! Remember where you're going today!' she scolded herself harshly reminding herself that she would need to keep her wits about her! There as no place for such distracting thoughts this morning! She took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror once more then calmly walked back out…

"Ok I'm ready!" she called out cheerfully as she walked out of the bedroom. Hajime lifted his head then and smiled at her. He stood up and took the two pills on the table and popped them into his mouth then drained the cup of water Tokio put on the table next to them. She was still blushing in that cute way that he really liked and so he smiled as he walked towards the kitchen and left the cup on the sink.

"Alright let's get going then," he announced calmly as he picked up her black medical bag. As they walked out he asked her about their flower shop side trip. He wasn't very familiar with Aspen so didn't know which place would suit Tokio best. As they climbed into the car Tokio gave him directions to the flower shop that had been her mother's favorite…

* * *

Lisa walked towards the suite that would be Zack and Kelly's later that morning. She had volunteered this morning to check it and make sure Kelly had all the supplies she would need for the baby. She and Jesse had gone to the supermarket to buy baby food and some formula the day before so Kelly wouldn't have to schlep it out from California. She entered the room and after giving the kitchen a once-over she glanced at the clock.

"It's almost 9…AC and Jesse should have Screech by now," she said to herself knowing his flight was arriving before Kelly and Zack's 9:15am flight. A crib had already been brought in and assembled but Lisa double checked it to make sure it was assembled properly. She wished Hajime was there he was much better at that sort of thing!

"Zack will probably check it when they all get here though," she reassured herself. She went downstairs and stopped to say good morning to Victoria who was busy greeting an old friend and his family. She introduced the man as Gen. George Hammond – Hajime and Tokio's current "boss". They left to go get settled in while Victoria pulled the general aside saying she needed to talk to him. Lisa offered to assist the general's family in getting settled in. Victoria gave her an approving smile as she walked away and Lisa knew she had made herself major points with the queen of the Stillwater Empire for the small act of hospitality.

She went afterwards to the breakfast buffet and had a quick bagel with cream cheese and some orange juice while chatting with Amy and Melissa then went to the lobby to see if AC and Jesse had arrived yet. Will and Jada were there greeting Will's uncle Phil and Aunt Vivian. Lisa exchanged cheerful greetings with them and chatted happily with Will's cousins Hillary and Ashley.

Hajime's sister Mai – who had gone with her Uncle Hannya and Emi to the airport to greet the Banks' – quickly found an excuse to pull Nicky away so he could meet her new friends. Emi, Hannya, Will and Jada walked away with Phil and Vivian pulling them towards the breakfast buffet while the bellhops carried their luggage up to their suite. Hillary declined breakfast saying she had a few things to take care of and she would get something later. Ashley declined too but only because she'd gotten up early with Nicky and eaten at home.

'…And the guys say I'm vain and spoiled!' Lisa thought amused as Hillary went off to find the beauty salon to start getting her self ready for tonight's ball. She ran into Nancy and the two women were quickly engrossed in a serious discussion about what couture was available for tonight's ball!

Ashley decided to keep Lisa company in order to greet the others. She happily chatted with Lisa about being two years away from her anthropology degree and that she'd taken up a minor in archeology. She was considering making it a double major because she'd come across some very intriguing research done by an archeologist named Daniel Jackson.

"But he disappeared almost two years ago and I can't find anything else about him," Ashley commented disappointed. Lisa paid very little attention academics had never been her forte.

"Maybe you should ask Victoria! I'll bet she can find him!" Lisa suggested wanting to be supportive anyway of her younger friend. Ashley's eyes lit up.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" she replied excited.

"Look there they come!" Lisa called out cutting off any further comments from Ashley as she waved at the SUV pulling up in the drive way. Ashley forgot her quest for Dr. Jackson for a moment and waved excitedly to her friends. The car stopped at the entrance to the hotel and one of the bell hops quickly moved in to help Zack unload while Kelly pulled the baby out of the car. Lisa and Ashley quickly descended upon Kelly completely surrounding the woman in hugs and kissing her six month old baby.

"So where's Haji! I thought he'd be here?" Kelly asked as Lisa finally got Kelly to release her baby daughter Kayla and hand her over to her. Zack and Screech approached and gave Lisa a hug then greeted Ashley the same way asking her how her family was doing.

"Oh have we got stories to tell you!" Lisa declared enthused "but old Haji is _definitely_ here!" she laughed as they all went inside.

"We should probably wait for Will and Jada! Will won't want to miss telling you this story!" Jesse added amused. Slater laughed and Zack and Screech gave him a puzzled look. Into the elevator they all climbed in and Lisa let her friends know that their suite had already been prepared. As they entered the suite and Zack quickly set up the playpen for his daughter Will and Jada showed up.

"Will, Jada have you guys seen Haji anywhere? I forgot to ask Emi earlier," Lisa asked after they greeted the new arrivals.

"No he left early to go somewhere with Tokio according to Emi," Jada replied her eyes twinkling with mischief as Lisa handed the baby back to Zack who placed his child inside the play pen with her toys. Will and Slater laughed.

"See I told ya'll!" Will laughed.

"Ok what's going on you guys? What's Haji up to?" Zack asked intrigued exchanging a suspicious glance with his wife. Quickly Will launched into a blow by blow account of last night's events to the utter disbelief of Ashley, Zack, Kelly and Screech.

"Wait…Are you sure we're talking about _Dr._ Tokio Takagi currently a lieutenant in the US Air Force stationed in the research facility of Cheyenne Mountain?" Screech asked incredulous. He was aware of who Tokio was professionally. He had spoken about her a few times recently with Capt Samantha Carter in regards to a new research project the two women were collaborating on and wanted Screech's input. From what little he knew about her she was _not_ Hajime's type!

"But let's back up a little more here Haji doesn't do karaoke… And _no one_ can one up him on the snide remarks or leave him speechless! You guys are playing a prank on us," Zack insisted completely incredulous. Will laughed as he pulled out his phone. He tapped a few commands on it and handed it to Kelly. Ashley, Zack and Screech crowded around her to watch the tiny screen of Will's vid-phone with gaping mouths as their very stoic no-nonsense friend Haji strutted his stuff like John Travolta on the karaoke stage of the Red Dragon Inn.

"Oh man! He's got it bad…" Ashley pointed out staring at Will's phone in disbelief.

"I am seeing it but I do not believe it!" Kelly declared after the second time she watched the video Will had recorded on his phone.

"Well better make that leap of faith sister! And brace yourself for more: _He quit smoking_…" Will announced to the astonishment of all present.

"Wait! Hajime has been unable and unwilling to quit since he started the habit on his first time to Helmajistan 4 years ago!" Kelly declared completely unable to conceive that this last bit of information could be true.

"But its true!" agreed Lisa suddenly realizing it as she explained excitedly that Hajime had spent several hours with them without making a move towards his cigarettes. He never went more than an hour or two at most without going outside to smoke a cigarette. The habit had shortened his visits with the little Morris family as soon as Kelly became pregnant.

"Kelly I know it sounds odd but there is this new energy in Haji…" Lisa stopped unable to articulate what she had seen in him the night before.

"It's like the Old Haji is back! You know the Haji that built up all that_ strength_ so he could win a gold medal for his mom…That Haji!" Jesse added excitedly. Will nodded solemnly.

"That's right. It's like he's driven to prove himself. The strong proud Haji of old is back with a vengeance! Something about this lady really brings out the good in him," Will declared his tone unusually grave. Kelly stared at him disbelief then looked again at the video playing continuously on Will's phone. Slowly she smiled and looked up at Zack to exchange a smile with him and then the rest of her friends.

"Wow! I can't wait to meet her!" Kelly finally declared. She was glad Hajime was finding his way again. Of all their friends Kelly had worried most about how lost Hajime seemed to be after he got the divorce. He had always been the most grounded of them all and it was disconcerting to see him falter on his course. He was moving forward again and it was very reassuring!

"Oh but there is more…" Will added solemnly.

"Yea you'll never guess who else is in town," Lisa sneered angrily and without waiting for Kelly to ask she told them what Shuura had related about what happened in the bathroom at the Red Dragon Inn with Hajime's much despised ex-wife…

* * *

"I call in an order to that shop every year! It should be open today," Tokio said as she and Hajime drove towards the center of town. He asked her what kind of flowers her mother had liked and she eagerly shared that her mother had loved orchids. The previous shop owner apparently special ordered certain rare kinds of them for her mother often when she was still alive.

"But the shop still carries the more common varieties during the spring. My grandmother preferred irises though," she explained as she proudly related she had mastered the tricky skill of combining these flowers into arrangements that had satisfied both her mom and her grandmother. Apparently both women were constantly at odds with each other. Her mother was a fiery lady with very liberal ideas while her grandmother had been quite the opposite. They had butted heads often!

"I always felt sort of caught in the middle," she commented amused as he circled the parking lot looking for a good parking spot. Her father was always the mediator and the keeper of the peace. He rarely got in the middle of their arguments but when he did they both accepted whatever verdict he came up with. He was fair, calm and a very easy-going guy.

"You would've liked him!" she called out cheerfully as she climbed out of the car as soon as the car had stopped. He held her hand and she continued to talk about her family as they walked across the parking lot to the shopping center where the flower shop was located. As she walked into the shop she was greeted by a cheerful clerk and quickly Tokio set to work selecting the vase and various flowers and other supplies she would need for her arrangement.

He took out his credit card and told the clerk to charge anything she took to his card and to make sure she got everything she wanted. He looked around the shop but even though he found a very nice orchid for her mother and a beautiful iris for her grandmother there was nothing here he could bring to the rest of her family. He spotted a toy store across the way and he let her know where he would be before leaving the shop. He smirked in slight amusement at the slightly bewildered look on her face.

Hajime wandered the store for a few minutes. He found in the models section something for her brother. Tokio had mentioned the little boy had fancied himself someday becoming a fighter pilot. Finding just the right thing for him was easy. He passed by the girl's dress up section and picked up a little tiara and a frilly pink wand. Her 4 yr old sister had liked dressing up as a fairy princess all the time so that had been simple too. A harassed looking clerk pointed him in the direction of the action figures and he found himself in the Star Wars section and this was a little harder. There were a lot of new toys and he had no idea which one would work best.

"Han or Luke…" he said to himself trying to decide between the Endor Han Solo and the black clad Luke from Return of the Jedi. He stood there alone in the aisle debating over which one was cooler. Something fell off the shelf behind him and hit him on the back of the leg so he turned to look. There was no one there so he figured it had just been hung improperly. As he picked it up to put it back he realized it was a figure of Princess Leia in her Jabba's slave costume. She stood in a sort of battle pose with the chain in her hands and a fierce look in her eyes.

"This is it…" he thought as he put aside Han and Luke. The absolute certainty of his choice shocked him. There was no question in his mind that this was the present that would've impressed Tokio's father though he did not know for certain why. He picked up the rest of his findings and headed quickly towards the cash register to pay for his new purchases. He bought a blue gift bag big enough for all the toys he purchased plus the flowers waiting for him at the flower shop and hurried back to catch up with Tokio…

* * *

You know Fic reader I'm starting to think you can read my mind! You wrote almost word for word what I was going to write at the end of this chapter! How cool is that! Yes I thought I had made it clear in Chapter 6: "The Wolf of Mibu Awakens" that Saito-Davila is not the original RK/Saito but this intermission should hopefully finally illuminate that more clearly. On the use of exclamation points well that simply is a sort of trademark in my form of story telling. I come from an old fashioned Hispanic family and we like to talk and tell stories in loud cheerful voices with lots of gesturing! So that sort of translates to my writing in the form of exclamation points! The only times anyone is really yelling is when I actually say they are yelling or I write their dialogue in caps! Otherwise there I'm just using "outdoors" voices.

I am so happy that I finally got to the intermission point because it means my story is about 3/4 of the way through! I love writing intermissions because they let me put in other characters' points of view and on rare occasion a dream sequence. I love dream sequences because I can explain all sorts of things to my audience and still leave my characters in the dark! It's great! I love it! It allows me certain shortcuts later on because I don't have so much to explain! I know that makes no sense right know but you'll see!

So "someone who like your story" I have a question: When you say you wanted to shout at Tokio to grow a backbone what part exactly made you think that? Was it the part at the impound when Hajime took over? I've been wondering about that… See I don't want Tokio to have an "attitude" per se or too much sass. From the start I wanted her to be a very poised and elegant person. She prides herself in maintaining a high level of dignity and composure at all times against all opposition. I wanted her to be very old fashioned but also very independent. I wanted her strength to come from her unwillingness to allow any outside influences to alter her personality or her family values. That of course means she has spent most of her life alone since her parents died. She's a princess in the pauper's world with no palace to get back to…sad…

Either way I am glad you guys are enjoying my story and I hope you like the intermission! I'm having a little trouble working out the kinks for the chapter on Tokio's ghosts so the next installment might take a little while…sorry :-(

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!


	15. Ghosts of the Past Part II

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**Episode 12: Ghosts of the Past Part 2: Tokio's Ghosts**

* * *

"Sorry I'm not ready yet!" Tokio called out to him as he walked back in. Several people were standing by watching her with interest. Tokio had quite an amazing skill with flower arrangement. She was putting the finishing touches on a very elegant and beautiful arrangement of orchids and irises. She was explaining to a lady near her that she had been trained by her grandmother in the Japanese art of flower arrangement.

"As well as tea ceremony, calligraphy and traditional dance unfortunately she passed away before she could teach me to play the shamisen!" she recounted cheerfully she had also learned to properly arrange and tie a kimono from her grandmother as she answered questions about her arrangement. The assistant manager came out and offered her a discount if she could display a picture of her arrangement. Tokio casually agreed. Hajime walked to the counter and the clerk handed him the two little transparent boxes with the flowers for Tokio's mother and grandmother. He quickly put them in his bag.

"What have you got there?" she asked amused and curious glancing at his bag as he approached her table to watch her work.

"You'll have to wait to see it," he replied mysteriously with a touch of mischief in his eyes. She rolled her eyes amused and went back to her arrangement. Once finished she took it to the counter where the manager took several pictures and took some notes on how Tokio had constructed the arrangement. He offered to carry it for her as they walked out but she adamantly refused. She was quite pleased with her creation and wanted to carry it herself. Again she asked him what he had in the bag.

"Stuff," he replied non-committal.

"Yea I know that but what kind of stuff," she insisted between annoyed and amused. She turned and craned her neck to peek at the blue bag in the back seat behind him as they settled back into the car. He saw the two boxes with the flowers at the top of the bag and her expression softened.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly turning back fidgeting slightly with her flowers and blushing ever so cutely as she looked out the window.

"Tokio you're taking me to your parents' house for the first time it would be inappropriate for me to arrive empty handed," he replied solemnly. She said nothing but Hajime thought he could see her smiling just a little from the corner of his eye. He smiled at his little victory and forgot all about the difficulties he was sure to encounter in the cemetery.

"So I take it Tokio that you speak Japanese too?" he asked changing the subject away from the bag. She immediately latched on to it explaining that she did but until she met Aoshi and his friends she had never realized how old fashioned and exceedingly formal her Japanese was! Her grandmother was the only person she had ever spoken it to. In fact it was through Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi that she learned the modern idioms and curse words of the language.

"Figures it would be the rooster-head the one fostering corruption…" he remarked between amused and annoyed. She just laughed.

"Actually the first word I learned was "Ahou" and it was because Aoshi called Sano that for being disruptive during a lesson," she laughed. Hajime laughed he didn't need to be told what that word meant he used the English version on Sano often enough.

He laughed as she shared some of the more amusing anecdotes of her days as Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi's tutor. Her friendship with Aoshi though raised a few questions in his mind but as they approached the estate she suddenly became quiet and solemn. Hajime decided to put his questions on hold and interrogate his little brother later about it!

The electronic gate opened for them when they arrived at the estate. A short road surrounded by beautifully manicured gardens led up to a huge plantation style two-story house. Far to the right there was a large barn and a stable though there didn't seem to be any horses in it at the moment. A smaller house could be seen a few yards off the left side of the house attached to the garage. Tokio pointed out that this was the guest house and it was where she and her parents had lived. Her grandparents had lived in the main house.

"The Peter's live there now too but only because they rent the rooms in the main house to anyone," she concluded and Hajime didn't miss the slightly bitter tone in her voice when she said this. As they parked near the garage he saw a blonde tall muscular well dressed good looking man climbing out of a sleek new silver Porsche.

"Hi there! Welcome!" he called out jovially as he trotted into the garage door and out of their sight. Even though he was cheerful and polite and Hajime had no idea who he was there was something about him that made Hajime want to smash his face in!

"And _that_ was Chris… I see my little brother and sister's trust fund treated him well," Tokio spat out bitterly glaring angrily at his brand new car. Now he understood why he wanted to smash the guy's face in! Part of him hoped Chris would just give him an excuse to do it!

"Come on let's go," she sighed tiredly. This time he didn't try to take her flowers. Carrying the bag would be better because it left him the ability to free his hands quickly. She asked him to bring her bag too so he slung the strap over his shoulder and carried the black bag with him.

'Just in case,' he thought as they approached the house. Hiei was there by the door and approached them as they climbed up the stairs of the porch. Tokio greeted him cheerfully and Hiei let him know that the path was clear for her to head towards the cemetery. Tokio simply replied there would be no trouble in the cemetery because Chris had always been terrified of it. Hajime laughed.

"You know strange things always did happen to him if he went anywhere near the cemetery and I wasn't around…weird little accidents that would totally freak him out and lock him in his room for hours," Tokio explained amused.

'The dead bringing justice upon him,' thought Hajime smirking in amusement. The smirk on Hiei let him know the younger man was thinking along the same lines.

"Come on I'll introduce you to mom and dad," she said with a smile. He smiled back and followed her through the large entry way of the house. He followed her again through a set of large open double doors and she led him into an old fashioned sitting room. A large portrait hung over the mantle above the huge fireplace. She placed the flower arrangement in front of the portrait and pulled out of it one orchid and one iris then stepped back. Then she introduced each person on the portrait. A severe looking old woman with a solemn and dignified expression on her face wearing a brown kimono was in the center.

"That's my grandmother!" she began cheerfully then pointed to the beautiful woman wearing a light blue simple sheath dress on the left of her grandmother. She had long brown hair and a soft sweet welcoming smile that made her resemblance to Tokio uncanny. That was quite obviously her mother and her name was Carmen. The man on the right of her grandmother wearing a dark blue suit with an easy going smile and a spiky hair style that made him think of Sano was her father.

"His name is Richard! My family had this tradition of naming the boys with American first names. My mother was the first to defy it!" she explained laughing staring up at the picture. A touch of nostalgia and loneliness flitted across her face for a moment before she continued. She explained that her mother had thought it logical that if her children had a Japanese last name then they ought to have Japanese first names!

"Makes sense…" Hajime agreed. She laughed again and explained that her grandmother complained about her mother's defiance on the subject every chance she got.

"She even called my brother _junior_ out of spite! She refused to call him Sojiro!" she laughed and he laughed with her for a moment seeing in her eyes the happiness she had once known. The children were all arrayed in front of the adults.

"That there is Sakura!" she said pointing to her baby sister who looked to be about two years old in this picture. She sat in a pink and white frilly dress smiling happily in her grandmother's lap. Her brother stood next to her grandmother in front of his father wearing a blue suit and tie just like his father's. The little boy had a mischievous little smirk on his face and spiky hair style that again made him think of Sanosuke.

"And that one there is me!" she said finally as she pointed to a chunky little girl with her mother's hand resting on her shoulder wearing a pink kimono and little pink flowers braided into her hair with the widest grin of them all. No one who ever saw this picture could ever question the fact that these were happy children.

'And Tokio was the happiest of them all!' he thought a bit sadly.

"As you can see I wasn't always Victoria's Secret material!" she pointed out and laughed at her own joke.

"I think you were rather cute!" Hajime countered in an almost flirty tone. Tokio rolled her eyes and shook her head as if annoyed but the tiny smirk she couldn't quite hide let him know she was really amused.

"My mother would've _loved_ you!" she declared with mock-sarcasm. As they both stood quietly holding hands for a moment staring up at the picture an old man walked into the room and cleared his throat loudly.

"Enter the killjoy," Tokio sighed irritated. He was a little man with a hook nose and a mean disapproving look that seemed to be permanently etched into his face. Hajime disliked him immediately.

"Where did those flowers come from?" he sneered in disapproval.

"Hajime brought them!" Tokio declared with a hint of challenge in her voice.

"And you didn't think to bring some flowers for your mother!" he countered in angry disapproval. Hajime frowned he was not liking this little man's tone at all! Tokio simply rolled her eyes. Hajime put his bag down on the ground and took a small step forward so he could more easily be in a position to defend if it became necessary.

"Of course I brought flowers for _my _mother! I hope you didn't expect I would bring any for your lazy stupid wife!" she replied in a condescending tone. This angered the little bitter man beyond words but it satisfied Tokio immensely. Hajime laughed.

"And who are you?" the man sneered angrily glaring at Hajime now but before he could answer Tokio stepped in again.

"Ah yes! Let me introduce you! This is Chris Peters _senior_!" she introduced in a sweet tone then turned to the little man "and this is Hajime Aoshi's big brother!" she added with a touch of wicked glee in her voice smiling at the little angry man whose face suddenly went pale. He looked at Hajime with sheer terror in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Hajime replied in a low deadly tone smiling evilly at the little man. He was glad she introduced him this way. It made it easier for him to instill on them that he was a dangerous individual who is here to protect Tokio and that he was not to be provoked! The man didn't say anything and simply bolted out of the room nearly getting knocked over by Hiei on his way out. Tokio laughed as he scurried away.

"They're terrified of Aoshi that's why I introduced you like that! This way they won't touch the flowers we brought. I hope you don't mind…" she said to him sounding a little embarrassed. He laughed.

"No actually I like it better that way! Makes things easier!" he replied chuckling and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and went back to looking at the picture as Hiei joined them quietly. He had an amused smirk on his face.

"You know my grandmother didn't like this picture!" she declared with amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Why not? I think it's a great picture! It says a lot about your family," Hajime asked as he looked again at the picture too still holding her hand. She laughed.

"My daddy said the same thing!" she replied laughing. She explained that her grandmother had not liked it because she and her brother had very undignified expressions.

"But daddy insisted this picture described us all perfectly and he would accept no other picture but this one! In the end my grandmother had to give in," she concluded nostalgically. Again sorrow flitted past her eyes her deep loneliness and long years of suffering were clearly visible to Hajime for a moment. It was heart breaking. Despite what Sano sometimes said he _did _have a heart.

"Well he was right! Let's see: Your dad was an easy going guy who didn't care what people thought about him as long as the ones he cared about were happy," he paused to see if he'd gotten it right. He wanted her to know he was listening to her and what better way than to analyze this picture. She smiled and encouraged him to continue.

"Your mom… she liked being around people! She smiled and laughed a lot and was probably the life of the party… I'd say she probably liked to throw parties," he smirked and paused again to see her reaction.

"Oh yes very good so far! Mom _did_ throw the best parties in Aspen! Please go on!" she replied very excitedly.

"Ok your little brother I'd say he was the mischief maker from that smirk and by the way he's holding his hands behind his back I'm sure he got in trouble with your grandmother _a lot_," he stopped as she laughed loudly.

"Yes! He was always in trouble with grandma! He almost didn't get to go with mom and dad that last summer," she began but she stopped there a shadow of those dark memories clouding the moment of laughter Hajime had produced for her with his powers of observation.

"Ok Grandma should be easy!" she encouraged as she pushed the dark clouds aside apparently eager to hear more of his deductions. So he followed her example and pushed aside any dark thoughts to continue.

"Oh yes well honored grandmother was a big fan of heavy protocol and etiquette. You had to make sure you minded your P's and Q's around her… I would've had to wear my dress blues in order to impress her… Yes sir!" he continued in a mock-serious tone and he was rewarded with her laughter once more for his effort.

"I can't tell with little sister but if I were a gambling man I'd bet she followed you around a lot," he concluded pensively though he was not sure where that idea came from. She laughed.

"Yes very good Captain Hajime! She did follow me around all the time! She would cry sometimes when I went to school in the mornings and she was the first one out to greet me in the afternoons when I came home," she explained with a wistful smile on her face.

"Alright! Let me give you a little tour of the house before we go out to the cemetery!" she declared cheerfully but Hajime noted this sudden announcement was merely to keep him from making a deduction on the little Tokio in the picture. He picked up his bag and looked up at the picture burning the image of her smiling face into his mind before walking away with her.

He waved goodbye to Hiei as he followed her out. As he walked through the door he thought he heard soft giggles coming from somewhere behind him. He knew that no matter how amused Hiei was he _did not_ giggle! He resisted the urge to look. The giggles were cheerful and innocent like those of a little girl. His head was starting to hurt again and he had a pretty good idea of where or rather who that laughter might be coming from! He put it out of his mind for now and concentrated on Tokio's voice.

"He broke my grandmother's favorite vase and he was already on final warning! I took the blame so he could go," she explained proudly and nostalgically as they went up the stairs to the rooms above. Her parents were stopping in California on their way to their vacation house in Mexico to take her brother to see the Blue Angels in an air show near San Diego.

"He wanted so bad to see the fighter jets! I couldn't let him miss it and I was already staying with grandmother anyway," she explained sadly. They passed several doors and she pointed out which one was her grandmother's and which one she had shared with her brother and baby sister on the weekends that they spent with grandma. She paused here and entered the large room then walked toward the large window opposite the door.

Hajime stood rooted to his spot by the door for a moment. A tiny little girl who seemed to be about 4 or 5 years old stood by the window watching Tokio with adoring eyes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of Tinkerbell printed on the front and a pair of jeans with white sneakers. Tokio seemed oblivious of her presence as she looked out the window. The little girl turned to look at Hajime and giggled then disappeared.

'Pull yourself together Hajime! It's not the first time you've seen a ghost and you knew this was going to happen anyway!' he chastised himself as he walked into the room.

"Sakura and I used to sit here and look up at the stars at night and she would beg me to read to her…even Soji would calm down to listen to me read to her," she said her tone filled once more with loneliness and sorrow as Hajime joined her there. She smiled wistfully as she looked up at the sky.

From this window he could see an old fashioned cemetery a little ways beyond the courtyard. There was a short path off the side of the cemetery that led down to what looked like a baseball field next to an orchard though it didn't look like anyone had used it in years. There was a large courtyard and an empty pool closer to the back door of the house directly underneath this window.

"At first I wished he had not gone but looking back I'm glad he went. Chris would've turned Soji into a demon…this way Soji will always be Soji," she concluded with a determined look on her face. She smiled at him then took his hand and pulled him through a door inside her old bedroom that led up to a small attic.

"Watch your head!" she said indicating the low ceiling. She released him and quickly made her way towards the back of the small dust filled room. Hajime followed but paused as a rather disturbing sight caught his eye and held him hostage for a moment. The heartbreaking sight caused him to momentarily forget the little ghost that had been following them from the sitting room.

A large photograph of the same size as the one downstairs sat here. In it was the little disapproving man from before standing behind a teenage version of the tall blonde man he'd seen when they arrived. A dumpy little woman in gaudy clothing wearing too much jewelry and makeup stood on the other side of the teenager with both hands on his shoulder. The boy was sitting on a chair trying to look cool in an expensive looking suit with both his parents standing around him.

"Tokio…" he whispered softly as he reached out to touch the image of a girl in an ugly large black dress. Her face was pale and she looked like she'd lost too much weight in too short a time. She stared blankly at the camera and stood alone a few inches away from the three others on the picture. Chris senior even had his back turned towards her with his hands on the boy's shoulder. She looked as though she had accidentally wandered into the frame. She certainly did not belong there. He looked into the eyes of the child in the picture and saw captured perfectly a reflection of her complete abandonment.

'Because she _was_ abandoned and not just by the Peters,' Hajime thought suddenly feeling like he wanted to smash the picture to pieces. A dark picture began forming in his mind but he ignored it not wanting to push more sorrow onto Tokio's already heavy heart. He had no proof or reason to think so but his mind kept going to the idea that her own family had somehow caused the abandonment.

"I can't believe that picture is still around here!" Tokio suddenly said amused. She had a small stack of dusty books on her arms. She joked about looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Not exactly my best! I'm surprised Ms. Stillwater didn't burn it! She's rather strict about pictures," she pointed out laughing. Hajime looked up at her and then back at the picture and saw why Victoria adored Tokio so much. She was an abandoned child who survived then beat the impossible odds stacked against her. She embodied the kind of strength Victoria valued most.

'I have a long way to go…but I _will_ catch up!' he promised himself once more.

"I still think you were rather cute," he repeated smiling in an obviously flirty manner as he got up and walked towards her. The room was small and cluttered so it gave him license to stand very close to her.

"Ok now you're just lying!" she retorted annoyed but she blushed just the same.

"They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder…" he countered smiling in the same flirty way at her his face a mere inch or two from hers. She rolled her eyes and blushing furiously she turned and marched away. He heard the little giggle again as they left the attic. He turned this time to look. The little girl – which he was certain now was Tokio's baby sister Sakura – was standing in the spot he just left.

He winked at the little girl and smiled. She giggled and winked back then disappeared. He turned then walked away with Tokio. She had a stack of Dr. Seuss books in her arms which had been her sister's favorites and she had hidden when her family died. Her grandmother had ordered her to toss them out when Sakura and the others died but Tokio didn't have the heart to do it.

'So you knew what was coming,' he thought impressed by the fact that though she had been so young she already had great foresight. They stopped at the window again and Hajime looked down towards the pool. The little girl was standing in the courtyard near the pool. She looked up smiling and waved at Hajime then skipped away in the direction of the cemetery.

Suddenly Tokio began to talk about her grandmother and she seemed too eager to share grandma's many virtues. She explained that her family had lived in the internment camps for Japanese-Americans. Her grandmother had gotten married there when she was barely 17 to a man ten years her senior. She explained her grandfather had taken his grandmother's name in order to help her regain control of the legacy once the war was over. Tokio had an uncle once too who was born in the camps but he died several years before Tokio was born. No one ever told Tokio what happened to him. Her grandmother never talked about him.

"My grandfather died some months after I was born," she added saying she wished she had met him. Her father had spoken very often of him saying he was a very calm and gentle person. Her grandmother had been a tough lady who was not afraid of sacrifice or hard work. She never backed down from a challenge and she never even got sick according to Tokio.

"She made me throw out all of their stuff she said sentimentality is for the weak…" she stopped there a as flicker of guilt appeared on her face. She quickly changed the subject to talk about some of the famous guests they'd entertained and which rooms they'd stayed in. Every now and then she would deviate to praise her grandmother's many strengths.

Meanwhile he reviewed what he knew about Tokio's family. Her parents and siblings had died in a fire while on summer holiday in Mexico. Her grandmother died a couple of months later of complications after a heart attack. The thought struck him that unlike Tokio her grandmother had never faced adversity alone. After all it's easy to act tough when you have back up.

'When her son and his family died she was left truly alone for the first time in her life to care for Tokio and the future of her family legacy…hmmm grandma wasn't as tough as everyone thought she was!' Hajime thought a little coldly. He also thought that Tokio might suspect this too but preferred to live in denial. That he could understand after all it's difficult to accept that your childhood heroes aren't as heroic as you thought they were. Tokio's family history was a puzzle and when it came to puzzles Hajime just couldn't resist putting the pieces together!

They walked back down the stairs and he caught a glimpse of Hiei still sitting in the room with the picture. He was not looking at it though he was on his celphone and Hajime guessed he might be talking to Kurama because the usually stoic Hiei was almost smiling. They stopped in the kitchen which was rather large so Tokio could pick up a plastic bag and some paper towels. She suspected the cemetery had not been kept up since she'd been gone so she thought she should try to give her family's graves a little TLC.

The kitchen was large with an old fashioned sink with a washboard on the far back wall. It had a very old fashioned brick oven and a coal stove on that end but a red velvet rope cordoned off that section. Tokio explained that in the days her grandmother lived here all of those old fashioned kitchen appliances as well as the modern ones had been both maintained and used by her family.

"But the Peters have absolutely no clue how to use them so to spare the expense of upkeep after I left they used the modern appliances only and the old ones are just museum pieces," she explained solemnly. She pulled aside the velvet ropes to inspect them and smiled nostalgically as she recounted her first attempt years ago at the tender age of 7 to light the huge oven.

"My mother freaked out when she saw my feet sticking out of the mouth of that thing!" she laughed as she closed the heavy iron door of the oven.

"Yea I would've too if I'd seen my 7yr old inside a large oven!" he replied amused. She laughed as she came back out replacing the velvet rope.

"It was the first time I saw my mother yell at my grandmother!" she added laughing. She grabbed what she needed then they exited through the back door. Her grandmother had argued that she had accomplished such tasks as lighting the oven at a much younger age than Tokio had been.

"Wait! I bet I can guess what your mom said to her…" Hajime said with a smirk of amusement on his face.

"Go ahead…" Tokio replied amused. She was immensely enjoying Hajime's observational skills.

"She probably told her in no nice a way that this was the twentieth century and modern conveniences allow us to keep children out of harm's way," he deduced and she laughed indicating that he had yet again succeeded in guessing correctly.

"Oh yea! Mommy was so mad she was definitely not nice about it!" she laughed as they walked past the courtyard. Hajime had the sudden notion that while grandma may have only appeared to be the strong one in the family it was Tokio's mom who was truly strong. Tokio more likely inherited her strength from her mother. He thought for a moment that his mom and hers under different circumstances would've been best of friends. They paused at a dry flower bed so Tokio could regale Hajime this time with the tale of one of the many mischievous deeds her little brother committed.

"He got in so much trouble! I had never seen him run so fast! My mom was furious!" she laughed. Apparently little brother had stolen some toy from some kids related to a guest who'd been picking on Tokio and Sakura. He later hid them out here in a bush of poison ivy that he had moved from the canyon behind the baseball field. The bush was there for a while because Tokio had maintained it after he was gone but as she pointed out the spot it was obvious it had been removed in the years she had been gone.

'I think I would've liked your little brother too…' Hajime thought as they moved away.

"Come on we can say hi to them…and maybe I'll see what you're carrying around in that bag!" she added a twinkle of excitement and curiosity in her eyes. He laughed and she took his hand once more and pulled him quickly towards the cemetery. He was surprised when they finally arrived inside the small old fashioned cemetery that it was very quiet. He looked around and the only image he spotted was little Sakura sitting crossed legged in front of a tombstone not far from the gate.

"This way," Tokio indicated in a soft somber tone. He followed quietly looking around for anymore spirits. To his relief the cemetery stayed quiet and Sakura seemed to be the only spirit around.

'So far so good,' he thought 'this might not be so bad after all!' though a feeling of dark foreboding washed over him as a dark cloud blocked the sun for a moment and a shadow fell across the cemetery. He looked at Sakura but she was watching her sister again with the adoring eyes of a child in the presence of her idol. He put it out of his mind as he knelt down next to Tokio and she began to speak…

* * *

Tokio led Hajime through a slim stone path that winded around the various tombstones. She stopped at a large one and knelt down before it. She pulled away the weeds growing around it and used one of the paper towels she'd brought and dusted off the tombstone. The cemetery didn't look as bad as she had thought it would be so it meant the Peters must've been forced to pay for some maintenance while she was gone.

"Hey everyone I'm back I'm sorry it took me so long to come home," she began softly. She tried to sound cheerful as she introduced Hajime but guilt gnawed away at her.

On Hanka she told herself that she had found her truth and her journey was practically over. She had told herself she was a survivor with a responsibility to live her life as she wanted to live it but those she realized now were easy words to tell yourself when you were millions of light years away from everything you were supposed to protect. Shadows continued to block the sun and suddenly it felt as though her ancestors had returned to cast judgment upon her.

'And what can I say to them…I ran and I hid that was all that I did for the past 13 years of my life…' she thought glumly feeling ashamed and guilt stricken. On Thursday she had felt elated over her triumph over the Peters but kneeling here among her clever and strong ancestors her small victory became nothing more than a stroke of luck accomplished by the hard work of more clever and stronger people than herself.

"Ok captain Hajime…are you going to tell us now what's in the bag?" she asked trying to distract herself from these dark thoughts. He smirked in a flirty way and began with the flower for her grandmother being careful to keep the bag out of her sight so she couldn't peek inside. He was charming and gracious as he presented each flower: An iris for her grandmother and an orchid corsage for her mother.

'Oh yea even grandma would've loved him!' she thought amused imagining her grandmother and her mom agreeing for the first time ever. He pulled out of the bag a small model of an F-22 Raptor. He was clever and funny as he placed it in front of the tombstone making a crack about how marines are better than the air force. Tokio was certain though that her little brother would've liked him too! Out of his bag came a little tiara and a pink feathery wand. He stopped for a moment and glanced off to the side as though something had caught his eye. He smirked mysteriously and placed the toys in front of the tombstone.

"No fairy princess should be without her wand and tiara of course," he said in a light playful tone. Tokio laughed.

"Oh yea! They would've really liked you!" she declared her spirits lifted for a moment by his cleverness. Hajime was an amazing guy. He listened really well and obviously didn't have a problem expressing himself honestly.

"And last but by no means least…" he began reaching into his bag for one more present. Tokio gasped when she saw it! In his hands was an action figure of Princess Leia in her Jabba's slave costume.

"Where did you get this?" she asked her voice shaky for a second as she reached out to take it. He explained it literally fell on him at the toy store earlier. It was the only one in stock. Tokio didn't know whether to laugh or cry! He frowned.

"Tokio is there something wrong?" he asked his voice deep and dark with concern. Tokio quickly shook her head.

"No! No this is perfect!" she quickly amended. She took a deep breath as she examined the toy holding it carefully. She smiled sadly as she explained that in her father's endless quests to posses every main Star Wars characters' action figure he had searched for this particular Leia endlessly with no luck.

"My mother even asked me to keep searching while they were in Mexico hoping to surprise daddy when they got back," she added explaining sadly that she had forgotten in all the madness that followed her parents' deaths. She remembered years later in California on the rare occasions that she walked past a toy store and she would take a look but she never found it.

"Daddy would've been so excited," she concluded sadly looking at the box stroking it softly. She smiled but her mind was not in the cemetery but somewhere else imagining her father pumping Hajime's hand excitedly for his lucky find! She put the figurine in front of the tombstone with the other items.

"Thank you," she said softly after a moment of silence. He smiled back bowing his head formally.

"You're welcome," he replied graciously with just a slight amount of flirty-ness in his voice. He got up then.

"I'll be over there if you need me," he said switching to a more solemn respectful tone. Yes her grandmother would have intensely approved of him. He was honest to a fault but he could be respectful and thoughtful. Again he glanced away for an instant as though he had spotted something but said nothing as he walked away towards the entrance of the cemetery.

"Well grandmother I come home in defeat…" she began her apology with a heavy heart. She had made her choices and though she did not regret them the sacrifice required for them weighed heavily on her. However she would have to answer to her grandmother and her ancestors for abandoning her post. So with her head held high she would see this to its end…

* * *

Hajime watched Tokio for a moment. Her eyes were pinned to the names on the tombstone and her back was very straight as she knelt in front of it with her hands folded elegantly in front of her. Her words were soft and Hajime couldn't hear anything she was saying but her body language gave him the impression that she was apologizing. For what he couldn't begin to imagine! He almost started as he felt a small hand suddenly pull on his shirt. He turned and looked down. Little Sakura was standing next to him and she put her finger to her lips signaling to him to keep quiet. He bent down to speak closer to her face.

"So what can I do for you little one?" he asked softly. She smiled looked back towards her sister but Tokio was concentrating on the tombstone in front of her and didn't look towards them. Sakura looked so real and clear that Hajime had to remind himself that she was a ghost.

"Follow me," she said softly and moved in the opposite direction from where Tokio was to the stone staircase near the cemetery entrance. He followed her down to the field below where she waited near an old brick shed built flush against the cliff side. She beckoned him to continue to follow her to the opposite side of the shed not visible from the staircase or the cemetery.

"The treasure is in here!" she said pointing to a flower bed overflowing with morning glories growing wildly nearly tearing the bed apart.

"What sort of treasure Sakura?" Hajime asked kneeling to be at eye level with the little spirit. She smiled at him.

"Everything! Daddy's toys! Soji's toys! My toys! The boxes with the pictures!" and on the little girl rattled excitedly listing everything of value pertaining to the Janeway legacy: Personal journals belonging to Janeway that were never published; her grandmother's most valuable kimonos and jewelry and her mother's jewelry and music collection. Even rolls of the original wallpaper and the original blueprints and construction notes of when the house was built!

"Even the box that grandma never wanted Tokio to see is in there too," Sakura concluded lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. Hajime frowned. Now there was a secret box buried in there with things Tokio's supposedly strong and honorable grandmother didn't want Tokio to see.

'The plot thickens…' he thought concerned. "And it's all buried here?" he asked turning to Sakura in disbelief. The depth and size of the hole required for that much stuff seemed impossible for a twelve year old girl to manage on her own.

"Not buried silly! It's in the caves! The ones under the house! Grandma hid stuff there years ago about uncle and some other people too. Tokio didn't see them though when she brought our stuff…" Sakura explained cheerfully that her dad had blocked the entrances from the house because the caves were dangerous but there was one entrance that didn't get covered up until Tokio had to hide all their stuff. Daddy had left it open so Grandma could hide the things about Uncle Tony.

"So the _entrance_ is buried here…" he thought out loud. His suspicions were starting to take form. Tokio had painted a picture of a proud and upstanding family with no dark secrets only great achievements but the fact that there was a box meant to stay away from Tokio's sight and an uncle who died under mysterious circumstances whom no one spoke about were very bad signs. Part of him wanted to go ahead and investigate… to solve the mystery but…

"Sakura I can't go digging in there without your sister's permission…" Hajime pointed out solemnly. Sakura's cheerful smile disappeared replaced immediately by fear.

"But you have to! Because she's gonna sneak in here alone to do it herself if you don't do it now! If she comes by herself _he's _gonna come too! He's gonna hurt her like always! He's always mad at sister! He'll take away her treasures! He'll show her the bad box! You have to help her! You have to!" Sakura cried shaking and stomping like any other frightened 5yr old little girl.

"Sakura calm down I won't let anyone hurt your sister…" Hajime tried to explain but the wind suddenly howled fiercely in response to the little ghost's fearful wails. Hajime's head began to pound painfully as he tried in vain to get the child to calm down. He heard Tokio calling out to him saying something about going back inside. However Hajime could not respond the little ghost had a firm hold on him and the winds were picking up dust blinding him and chocking him…

"HAJIME! HAJIME! Where are you?" Tokio called out again wondering why he was not responding. She had seen him out of the corner of her eye head down the steps so he had to still be down there. She scanned the field and the orchard below from the railing in the cemetery looking for signs of him but he was no where to be seen. She wondered if he might be somewhere behind the shed out of her sight.

She hurried down the stairs. An impossible sight greeted her when she reached the other side of the shed not visible from the railing. Hajime seemed to be trapped inside a small dust tornado. The small whirlwind must be sucking the oxygen out of his immediate area and pushing too much dust into his lungs because he was obviously having trouble breathing.

"HAJIME!" she screamed and dropped the books and the plastic bag with the paper towels she'd been carrying then threw herself towards the small tornado to try and pull him out. She tugged at him with all her strength and he seemed to be trying to push him self out too but as they struggled it seemed as though something had clapped a heavy chain on his waist and ankles and wouldn't release him. She began to panic when Hajime's strength seemed to wane and he pushed her away to keep her from getting sucked in too.

"HAJIME!" she called again fearfully as she stumbled backwards feeling helpless. But just as she was going to throw herself fully into the whirlwind to try to help him the tornado stopped and Hajime collapsed to his hands and knees gasping for air. She was at his side in an instant! She didn't understand how this could've happened. Her heart was awhirl with difficult emotions and now Hajime nearly gets killed by some freak weather phenomenon in her house! This was not how Tokio envisioned coming home…

"I'm alright…" Hajime gasped sucking in air coughing out the dust that had gotten into his lungs. He could hear little Sakura's hiccupping sobs somewhere nearby but she was much calmer now. The fearful look on Tokio's face must've been what finally got through to the little specter. He sat up finally trying in vain to dust off some of the dirt that had latched on to him.

"I'm ok…" he repeated as Tokio stared at him with a fearful and confused look on her face. Her mouth opened and closed several times but she didn't seem to find words to express what she was feeling. He pulled off her medical bag he had slung over his shoulder still and put it aside. She turned and quickly grabbed the paper towels from the bag she'd brought from the house and he took them to wipe some of the dust from his face and hands. She opened her medical bag and quickly set to work cleaning and re-bandaging his wound.

"I'm ok really…" Hajime insisted though more for Sakura's sake than Tokio's. He got to his feet once she was done still coughing up dirt though. Tokio had a 6oz bottle of water in her bag and she quickly took it out and opened it for him insisting he drink it all immediately. Sakura continued to sob but this time she began chanting "I'm sorry" over and over in a soft squeaky tone. He thought about his next course of action and decided that given the circumstances he really ought to be honest with Tokio and explain what really happened here.

"I have a confession…but hear me out before you send me to get another cat scan…" he began very seriously and explained his ability to see ghosts especially his ancestor and his interaction with Sakura since their arrival. Her face still showed shock and confusion but when he got to the part about the things she hid here she added incredulity.

"She doesn't want you to go in there by yourself and you don't have to Tokio," he concluded solemnly. She frowned but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Thank you Hajime and if it weren't for what just happened I really would have you re-examined but what is in there is nobody's responsibility but mine," she replied in a proud and determined tone. Hajime frowned she really was rather stubborn! Not one of her best traits!

"_She thinks everyone will think she's weak! It's all grandma's fault! She was always telling her that she was weak! Mommy always got so mad!"_ Sakura wailed. Hajime turned to Sakura not liking his worst fears confirmed. He turned and repeated what Sakura had said Tokio's eyes went wide with surprise. She took a step away from him.

"But you know it's not true right? Tokio in the eyes of the people who know you… you are anything but weak!" he added in earnest. Again Tokio seemed to brace herself as though to defend herself. Something she likely had to do often.

"And I had to work hard to gain my place among the strong! I don't understand how you know these things but I can take care of my responsibilities on my own!" she declared full of pride. Her shields were coming up now at frightening speed cutting him off. She would have to hear him out first before she locked herself up again!

"We know that! You don't have to constantly prove yourself! In the end all you'll accomplish is push away the people that care about you and want to help you simply because we _care_! If you really think that I will change my mind and think you're a wimp just because you ask me to help you shovel some dirt then you're not as smart as I thought you were!" he declared irritated but before she could rebut him one of the books that had fallen to the ground smacked him in the arm.

"Hey!" he protested as he turned to see little Sakura holding one of the books. She yelled at him not to yell at her sister and whacked him once more. This seemed to bring their almost fight to a screeching halt. Tokio stared at the book her face pale suddenly. Hajime realized that to Tokio it must seem as though it's floating in midair.

"Now do you believe me…" he said softly. Her eyes were fixed on the floating book. She clenched her fists and several emotions seemed to cross her face guilt, sorrow, desperation but she struggled to push back each one.

"Do you really think I would think less of you because you shed a few tears for your childhood, your family and everything else you lost…everything they took from you? Come on Tokio give me a little more credit than that…" he added more softly this time moving closer pulling her face up to look at him. This seemed to do the trick. One tear managed to escape and rush down her dirt stained face.

"Tokio…you were a just a _child_ when your grandmother stripped you of everything and threw you in the lion's den to be their supper…deep down inside I think you know _that_ is the truth! Isn't that why you stopped fighting for this place? I think that's really why you chose the Stargate over that house and whatever you hid down there…" he concluded solemnly letting his words hang for a moment so she could take in everything he had said. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and wiped another tear off with his thumb as it traveled down her cheek. She smiled sadly at him.

"You have a remarkable gift for uncovering the truth…painful though it may be," she replied softly.

"At some point you have to let someone in…" he added softly his face unconsciously moving closer to hers. She smiled again but this time she didn't seem quite as sad as she did a moment ago. There was a new light beginning to appear in her eyes.

"And if I started with you?" she asked the tentative light of hope appearing in her eyes. The shadows that had clouded the property a few minutes ago moved on and the sun shone down on them once again.

"You won't be disappointed!" he eagerly promised. She smiled up at him fully and he smiled back their eyes locked together. He moved in closing the gap between them but just as his lips had barely touched hers…

"_**TOKIO! WHERE ARE YOU?**_" yelled Sanosuke from somewhere up on the railings in the cemetery. Tokio jumped and with an extreme effort Hajime held back the urge to curse back at the rooster-head for disrupting his moment with Tokio. He marched past the shed with Tokio at his side.

"Get down here rooster-head! We need to do some digging!" he yelled back determined to make Sano pay for his bad timing.

"I don't take orders from you! You damn wolf!" Sano yelled back shaking his fist. Tokio laughed and moved forward.

"Please come down Sano I could really use your help!" she called up bypassing any further arguments. Sano immediately relaxed his combative attitude.

"Alright I'll be right there! But only because Tokio's asking! You hear me wolf!" he yelled down shaking his fist one more time at him before turning away to call Kenshin and Aoshi to come help out too. Hajime rolled his eyes but was glad Sano wasn't gonna give him too much grief. He made a mental note to always ask Tokio if he wanted Sano to do something without too much protest.

"I'll say this though: You were right! Your ghosts are far more dangerous than mine!" he laughed looking back towards Sakura. He smiled and winked at her to let her know that he was not angry at her for nearly suffocating him. The little girl merely giggled and began to bounce and dance around singing:

"_Haji and Toki sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"_

Hajime just laughed not bothered by the little spirit's happy chanting at all. He asked Tokio if her sister had called her Toki instead of Tokio but when he turned to look at her tears flowed more freely down her face. She merely nodded in response.

"Can you…Can you _really_ see her? Is she _really_ here?" she asked in a whisper so low it seemed as though she was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes Tokio she is right there…" he began but the little spirit paused in her chanting to make her own clarifications. Hajime repeated everything she said.

"_I'm always right here! I came back 'cause I didn't want her to be alone! I went with her when she left for school! I've been with her __**everywhere**__! We saw London and Paris and we went to Egypt, Greece, Russia, India and all sorts of places! We went to Disneyland and she bought me a t-shirt!"_ she rattled off excitedly. Tokio nodded emotion making her unable to speak for a moment. She clarified she did buy a small pink t-shirt with Tinkerbell printed on the front the first time she went to Disneyland after her parents died. She placed it in her safe deposit box with her great-grandfather's journal.

"_We even went to another planet and played with the little kids from another world! They weren't all that different from me,"_ the little girl explained with a serious look on her face. Hajime couldn't help laughing as she tried to tell him the number designation for the planet but it got tangled in her tongue.

"I assume she means P8X987!" he clarified Tokio laughed with him but tears still flowed freely down her face. He continued relaying everything the little one rattled off excitedly.

"_Yea! I was there when you two met too and I think Col. O'Neil is really nice and really funny! I like him but he likes Samantha. I hang out with him sometimes too he's really lonely! I was even there when…oh that reminds me!"_ she paused and one of the Dr. Seuss books lifted once more off the ground and she whacked him with it in the arm again.

"_That was for hitting my sister!"_ she explained reminding him painfully of the Hathor incident.

"Excuse me but I would've thought the fact your big sister kicked my butt would make us even!" he protested after explaining to Tokio why Sakura hit him. Sakura held the book for a moment as she pondered it.

"And that little tantrum you threw at Captain Hajime should more than suffice!" Tokio added in a lightly scolding tone. Sakura looked immediately contrite and Hajime got the feeling he didn't need to describe it to Tokio. She knew…

"_I'm sorry…"_ Sakura said softly then walked towards her big sister and held up the book she was carrying.

"_Would you read to me sister?"_ she asked cheerfully offering "Oh the Places You'll Go!" to Tokio. Hajime picked up the other books. He did not need to relay the question the message was received loud and clear. Tokio took the book with a smile and agreed. Hajime handed her the other books.

"It'll take some time to get the passage open…I'll let you know…" he said as Tokio hugged the book tight and smiled up at him. She indicated a tree some distance from the entrance. She would go sit there and read.

"There should be several shovels inside the shed," she added and Hajime nodded as he looked up to see Sano come down the stairs finally followed by Kenshin, Aoshi and Hiei. The later two had removed their ever present jackets, dress shirts and ties. They pushed the sleeves of their white undershirts up as they made their way down.

"Hajime…" Tokio said softly and he turned to look at her again. She reached up quickly and placed a soft kiss on his lips then smiled and walked away without saying another word. Hajime was left speechless rooted to his spot watching her walk away. Sakura looked back giggling as she skipped alongside her sister. Slowly he smiled.

"I wish I had a camera to take a picture of the look on your face right now wolf!" laughed Sano as he and the others finally joined Hajime on the far side of the shed. Hajime turned to glare at Sano for once again ruining a perfectly good moment with his bad timing. Kenshin snickered teasingly and even Aoshi and Hiei seemed to be working hard to conceal teasing smirks.

"Alright...the shovels are in the shed! If you want to give Victoria what she needs to restore this place then we better get a move on!" Hajime ordered roughly. All four men went into the shed without questioning the order. Invoking Victoria's name usually did that to them. They pulled out every pick and shovel they could find. Haji pushed the heaviest shovel on Sano saying Tokio said _he_ should use it. Sano glared at him not quite believing him but took it without much protest. Haji hid a little smirk of amusement as they left the shed.

"This is the spot…there should be some sort of door…" Hajime explained as they set to work…

* * *

Well thanks to the hustle and bustle of the holidays I haven't gotten as far as I wanted to. I wanted to get to post the Saturday night ball episode but as I started writing about Tokio's visit to her family home I realized it was too emotionally charged to just compact into half an episode. I couldn't gloss over it without damaging my story and ultimately the foundation of their future relationship. (sigh) Sorry this isn't moving as fast as I had hoped!

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!


	16. Taking the first step

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Taking the first step…**

* * *

Tokio read just as she had long ago when she had read to Sakura. At first it was difficult her heart was torn between grief and hope. When the things your family teaches you go against the things you learn on your own it creates a difficult conflict in your heart. The people she knew and cared for these days respected her but most of those people would've been rejected by her family.

'Ms. Stillwater for example,' she thought as she continued to read out loud. Yes, her dear mentor and protector would've have been sneered at by her grandmother. According to the rules of her family Ms. Stillwater represented a world of decadence and sin that Tokio was supposed to be above. In her head she knew that was not true but those heavy handed rules were the tools by which her foster family had controlled her for so long. Ms. Stillwater treated people with respect and is highly regarded in all social circles.

'The military wouldn't have done me much good in her eyes either…' she reluctantly admitted to herself. Her grandmother had disliked the military and Tokio had always secretly suspected it to be the reason her little brother wanted to be in the Air force so much. According to her grandmother soldiers and police officers - while they should be applauded for their efforts - they should be given no more regard than to a useful servant.

'Because according to grandma that's all they were: _servants_,' the more Tokio thought about her grandmother's ideas the more she came to understand why her mother had opposed her so much. From this new point of view her grandmother became a petty, prejudiced close-minded person without an ounce of humility or true compassion. It was a painful truth to admit to!

"Ok, Sakura so how about Green Eggs and Ham next?" she asked gently as she put the book down and reached for another. So far this has been an emotionally charged visit. Her heart was held hostage by an overwhelming amount of both positive and negative emotions. She feared any minute the emotional rollercoaster would start shutting down her ability to feel. But just as she began to feel the cold of the demon inside of her shutting her down, an image of Hajime's deep burning gaze popped into her mind and just like that she was herself again.

'There's something about him…' she thought as she continued to read. Emotions continued to swirl recklessly within her heart but very slowly she was bringing all of them under control. She still felt guilty about walking away but she knew that she no longer belonged here. Her future lay elsewhere. She could never find happiness in this place again and in the end that was what her parents – especially her mother – would've wanted.

She looked up from the book to see Hajime approaching her. She felt a little guilty for all the trouble he'd gone through coming here with her but he really did not seem to mind. He smiled at her in a roguish way and despite the dirt that covered his t-shirt and jeans he looked rather handsome. He looked down for a moment and then spoke to some presence on his right. She guessed Sakura had walked away and was talking to him again. Tokio envied him his ability to see her precious baby sister.

"We reached the entrance but there's like a solid stone slab blocking the entryway. I wanted to know if there's an easy way to get around it," he said as he came within earshot. She shook her head feeling a little nervous and self-conscious as he approached her. He crouched down to talk to her at eye level.

"You'll need a sledgehammer…" she explained that the slab was one of the ancient booby traps constructed by Janeway herself to keep intruders out of her home and keep the slaves she was rescuing safe. Tokio had set it off to block the entrance before she covered it. It could only be reset from the inside but all the other entrances were similarly blocked. He helped her gather up the books and then offered his hand to pull her up. Hoping she wasn't blushing she took his hand…

* * *

Hajime smiled as he pulled her up, taking her medical bag from her offering once again to carry it for her. She was blushing again and it was a good sign. He couldn't imagine how emotionally draining it must be for her to be here but if he could keep her distracted then perhaps the weight of the past wouldn't be such a difficult burden to bear. He pulled her close as they walked back together hand in hand. They spotted Victoria and Pete followed by several other people.

"That must be the restoration team," she pointed out and he nodded in agreement. They walked towards Victoria's little group who was standing by the blocked entrance when they reached the shed. Tokio released herself from him to greet Victoria who immediately wanted to know why Tokio was covered in dirt.

"We got attacked by a dust tornado!" she replied quickly sounding a bit embarrassed. Victoria frowned and took a look at Hajime who was in a worst disheveled state. Hajime shrugged but didn't add anything to Tokio's response. He never felt comfortable talking about his ability and didn't feel like explaining something that was a very personal and private thing between him and Tokio to anyone – not even Victoria! Victoria however sensed their reluctance to speak of the incident and changed the subject.

"So I hear there is treasure buried here?" Victoria asked with a hint of amusement. Tokio immediately latched on to the subject as they moved towards the entrance. Pete looked so happy he almost had a spring in his step.

"I bet all the missing things are in there!" he piped up cheerfully smiling widely at Tokio "smart of you to think of that kiddo!" he added laughing happily.

"Grandma wanted me to burn them but I just didn't have the heart," Tokio replied a little sadly. Pete shook his head.

"Your grandma was a fine lady but sometimes I think her sense of reality was more than a little warped," Pete explained shaking his head in obvious disappointment. Victoria patted him on the shoulder.

"Well let us all be thankful that Tokio has a good head on her shoulders!" she pointed out to him then turned to give Tokio a proud smile. Hajime smirked amused as Tokio blushed deeply obviously pleased by Victoria's praise. She turned before Tokio could say anything else and introduced them to the restoration team. Once introductions were done Hajime again breached the subject of the blocked entrance.

"Like I said you're probably going to need a sledgehammer because as far as I know once sprung the trap can't be reset otherwise you might be able to dig around it but I'm not sure," she explained as they all gathered around the entrance. Sano got up from the ground where he'd been resting after the digging job. He had done most of the job. He walked over to Hajime and Tokio.

"No…there is solid rock making up most of this cliff…" Aoshi added examining the 5ft by 5ft square entrance. To Hajime's endless annoyance Sano slung his arm around Tokio's shoulders.

"So basically I can just go ahead and smash it to pieces right?" Sano asked cheerfully ignoring the deadly glares coming from Hajime.

"Yea pretty much," Tokio replied casually explaining that once inside the caves opened considerably.

"Alright!" he exclaimed excitedly lifting his arm off and rubbing his hands in anticipation as he walked back towards the entrance.

"Um…Sano…don't you need the sledgehammer?" Tokio asked perplexed as Sano took a fighting stance in front of the entrance. Hajime chuckled.

"No, this is the rooster-head's specialty! About the only thing he's good for…" Hajime taunted and smirked in amusement as Sano turned his head lighting quick glaring daggers at Hajime and began yelling at him.

"_**YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DAMN WOLF WHY DON'T YOU GO**__…"_

"_**Sano!**_" Victoria cut him off quickly "let's concentrate on the door please," she ordered in a soothing tone.

"Yes Sensei," Sano grumbled reluctantly then glared at Hajime once more before turning back to the task at hand. He grumbled and muttered some not so nice things about Hajime under his breath but Hajime didn't care. It was just too much fun to push the rooster-head's buttons! Sano pulled back his fist and in one mighty punch the stone slab crumbled and collapsed. Aoshi, Hiei and Kenshin moved in to clear the pieces of stone from the doorway.

"Wow Sano! I didn't know you could do that!" Tokio exclaimed cheerfully moving forward to pat him on the back. Sano shrugged casually dusting his hands off but was obviously pleased with him self. Hajime rolled his eyes amused by how the little trio seemed to turn into idiots around Tokio.

"_So do you…"_ whispered in amusement his ancestor. Hajime decided to ignore him as Tokio beckoned him and the rest of the party forward. Aoshi was already inside making sure the passage was safe. Once inside Tokio let Aoshi know where to find the breaker box that would turn on the lights in the tunnel. They stood near the entrance in a sort of crossroads. Small tunnels seemed to lead in different directions and Hajime thought he could hear water running in one of them.

"One of my ancestors wired the tunnels with electrical light sometime during the 1920's," Tokio explained. Pete looked concerned for a moment but said nothing. Hajime pondered this: If the tunnels had been used for ferrying escaping slaves, by the 1920's there would be no need for them so why bother to wire them? What would an upstanding family like the Takagis need dark secret tunnels for by then? The possible answers were not appealing.

"Grandma said it was because they used the tunnels as a tourist attraction. It's quite a network but daddy said it wasn't very safe anymore to wander down them," Tokio explained as he cast a glance at Victoria he could tell _she_ did not believe the explanation Tokio had been given and neither did he for that matter. Once Aoshi had the lights on Tokio directed them down one of the tunnels towards a large chamber. Surprisingly it was well lit and there was a smooth concrete floor in this chamber. There were a few cracks on the ground but Hajime figured it was because this floor had been laid down a long time ago.

'Looks like it could've been a dance floor though,' Hajime thought not liking the picture that was beginning to spawn in his mind. Some old wooden crates were piled on one end of the room and there was a rotted little structure in the corner that if you stared at it long enough you could see it might've once looked like a bar. Tokio pointed Aoshi and Sano to a large crate that looked newer than the others. They hauled it forward and pried it open. Several cardboard boxes were piled inside it.

"Come," Tokio whispered softly in his ear and pulled lightly on his arm. As the others began to open the boxes and explore the contents of the Janeway legacy hand in hand Tokio and Hajime quietly slipped away back up to the tunnel crossroads near the entrance.

"Where are we going?" he asked amused and excited by her sudden sneaky-ness. She smiled her face full of mischief.

"I'm going to show you the real treasure!" she replied in a conspiratorial whisper. They went down a long dark narrow tunnel the light bulbs here seemed to have burned out in the years of non-use. A room seemed to be lit however at the end of the tunnel. In a soft voice she explained this tunnel had been used only by her and her brother and sister.

"I should've grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen," she mused aloud as she pulled him more quickly down the tunnel towards the lit room. They emerged in a small circular room littered with boxes and a couple of toy chests.

The walls were heavily graffiti-ed though graffiti probably wasn't the right word for it. It looked more like children's drawings all over the walls. She crossed the room to one section of the wall which did not have boxes. There was Japanese writing painted near the ground inside a large red heart. Tokio put the books down near a box by the door as she entered. She knelt down and pressed her cheek against the wall with the writing. She smiled sadly and closed her eyes.

"I wrote their names here before I closed the caves. This was our Secret Place," she explained her hand resting gently on the characters painted on the wall. She explained in a soft nostalgic tone that her and her siblings had painted these walls. While their father worked on blocking the entrances to the house through the caves, they played in this room.

"We weren't allowed to wander in the caves so I made up games and distracted Soji and Sakura so they wouldn't go wandering off…" she added and she looked so alone and sad that Haji looked away. Imagining Tokio alone and abandoned by those who were supposed to protect her pissed him off! He felt helpless and he hated feeling helpless! He looked around the room trying to distract him self away from angry thoughts. He saw some caricatures on the wall that could only have been made by Tokio's little brother.

"Soji did that! Mom got mad but she didn't punish him and made him swear he'd never tell grandma!" Tokio explained but her tone had changed. It was much lighter and almost cheerful. The caricature was of his grandmother with an oversized head yelling at a snickering cartoon of Soji running from her. He heard a little giggle and turned to see Sakura standing near the entrance watching them with a big smile on her face then winked at him and disappeared.

"I think your mom liked this picture! I like it too!" Hajime blurted out moving closer to the wall to examine Soji's artwork. Tokio laughed getting up to join him though she did look in the direction Hajime had looked towards a moment ago. The question in her eyes when she looked at him was clear.

"She was there but made herself invisible to me. I think she's trying to spy on us but I can still sense her presence," he answered slightly amused. Tokio smiled a bit sadly as she walked towards him. She stood quietly next to him examining Soji's art with a nostalgic look on her face.

"Yes I think you're right…on both counts that is," she finally agreed after a moment of silence. He turned to look at her again and she was smiling at him not hiding her face anymore from him. And what an amazing smile it was! It made him feel like he could do anything: Right now if Apophis and his entire jaffa legions walked through the door he felt he could defeat them all just by spitting at them!

He smiled back at her. He felt like the king of the world in the light of that beautiful golden smile. His heart raced with excitement and anticipation. He was sure – though he did not know how – that she had not given that smile to anyone in a _very long_ time! His hand lifted with the intention of touching her face basking in the light of that bright smile but before it got there her arms wrapped around his chest.

"Thank you Hajime for coming with me today," she said softly hugging him tight. Hajime wasted no time in reciprocating and wrapped his arms tightly around her slender figure feeling deeply content. There were a lot of new feelings rolling around inside of him… and he didn't want to fight them. He looked down at her and she smiled up him. He moved his face closer hoping to finish what he had started outside by the shed earlier. Her lips were soft and warm and her embrace comfortable and welcoming but just as he was about to deepen their kiss:

"_**Tokio! Hey Tokio! Are you down there?"**_ came Sano's yells from somewhere down the tunnel making Tokio startle. Kenshin's voice could also be heard assuring Sano that he had seen both Hajime and Tokio head in this direction earlier. Loud footsteps approached fast and Hajime cursed under his breath for once again being thwarted by the rooster-head.

"I swear he's doing it on purpose," Hajime grumbled deeply annoyed. Tokio laughed and called to them without releasing him.

"Turn about _is_ fair play! You do pick on him a lot after all," Tokio countered laughing then finally released him and moved to examine the boxes.

'Great the rooster-head has yet another defender!' thought Hajime only half annoyed. As he turned again to examine the cartoon Soji had painted he started to understand why. He had noticed after all a physical resemblance between Soji and Sano but character-wise they must've been very similar too.

"Let's see where to start…" she mused as Kenshin and Sano came rushing in with Aoshi and Hiei not far behind.

"Look Tokio! We found a picture of Aoshi!" Sano enthused rushing towards her.

"It is not me, it is my ancestor," Aoshi clarified sounding just a tad annoyed. Hajime guessed he had already said this many times.

"But you must agree Aoshi that you sure do look like him that you do!" Kenshin added cheerfully as Tokio accepted the picture frame from Sano. Hajime moved closer to her to look at it.

"Wow! He really does look like Aoshi! This was stored in Ms. Janeway's trunk right? Wow, what a small world!" she remarked amazed passing the picture to Hajime. The picture was of Aoshi's ancestor's wedding day and while Hajime was surprised to see how much Aoshi and his dad looked like his ancestor he was much more shocked to see for the first time an actual picture of his own ancestor.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked Tokio pointing to his own ancestor. Tokio shook her head and he smirked but before he could say anything Kenshin interrupted.

"That is Saito-san's ancestor: Inspector Goro Fujita!" Kenshin piped up cheerfully grinning from ear to ear. Hajime rolled his eyes annoyed that Kenshin had stolen his thunder!

"This one here is Sano's ancestor and this one here is my ancestor!" he continued cheerfully and Hajime was surprised to see two men who looked just like Sano and Kenshin in the picture. The one that looked like Kenshin even had the same curious X-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"That explains why I thought you three looked familiar when I met you," Tokio commented softly smiling at the picture.

"You must've remembered the picture!" Sano added grinning rather pleased with him self.

"Hajime you don't look as much like your ancestor as the others do…" Tokio added with a curious frown.

"That's right! I'm _far_ better looking than him," Hajime answered in a matter of fact tone. Tokio and Kenshin laughed while Sano and the others merely groaned or rolled their eyes.

'_Watch it pup!'_ admonished his ancestor annoyed but Haji ignored him once more.

"Your face is fuller and your eyes are not as narrow. He also looks older maybe in his early forties…Who's this?" she asked pointing to a small very pretty woman standing next to Inspector Fujita. He looked at the image and frowned. The woman looked familiar and judging by how she leaned against his ancestor it could only be one person.

"I think that's my ancestor's wife…I can't remember her name," he answered with a frown. He was suddenly annoyed with himself. He felt like he _should_ know her name! He wished his ancestor would tell him.

'Oh now you're gonna be quiet!' thought Hajime annoyed at his ancestor's silence.

"Bet wolf-momma would know," Sano suggested as he looked around the room after having lost interest in the picture. His eyes fell quickly on Soji's caricature of his grandmother and he laughed. Sakura reappeared looking up at Sano with adoring eyes. It confirmed what he had been suspecting already. Sano was Soji's replacement as far as Tokio and Sakura were concerned.

"Yes…I guess I can ask her," he commented absently as he watched Sano laugh at the picture. The others joined him and Kenshin laughed even Aoshi and Hiei managed a very tiny chuckle! Sakura giggled with them and Aoshi stopped laughing and looked around.

"What is it?" Hiei asked noticing Aoshi's change in mood.

"I thought I heard a voice…Are there any children living here?" he asked "I thought I heard a small voice…sounded familiar…" he added pensively.

"Not that I've seen…" Hiei replied and Aoshi shrugged it off and went back to examining the drawings on the walls.

"_Every now and then he hears me but only for a second,"_ said Sakura with a heavy sigh moving to stand near Aoshi. Tokio watched him intently. Her eyes seem to ask if he would share his knowledge with the others. He moved closer to her.

"Only you," he whispered very softly in her ear. She blushed and nodded then turned to distract the others by opening some of the boxes. They all oohed and aahed at the impressive collection of Star Wars model kits and action figures. Hajime did notice while the others were distracted that Tokio pulled something out of one of the boxes and stuck it in her pocket.

The action figures were still in their boxes and well preserved so the guys were extra careful with them. Their jaws dropping open in awe at the - still in its original packaging - 1977 Darth Vader action figure preserved in its own special Tupperware box. They passed it around very carefully. Tokio giggled as they treated it with a great deal of reverence. She mentioned her father and brother had been the same way about this particular toy. Finally after much worship of the figures Sano opened a large wooden toy box.

"Oh wow…" he stopped and lifted a box out of the chest. "It's Optimus Prime…" he said in a soft reverent tone lifting the unopened toy box carefully and showing it to the others. Hajime rolled his eyes between annoyed and amused. He looked at Tokio but she looked angry for a second then sad. Sano noticed as he turned the box to examine the toy that the box was torn in the back.

"_NOOOOO!_ A moment of silence for the mighty leader of the Autobots," Sano shrieked in a mock-pained tone. The others gathered around the toy looking truly sad that such a rare toy's value had been so brutally diminished.

"I'm sorry Sano. My grandmother smashed it against a table when I said I wanted to keep Soji's collectables," she explained. She added she had tried to fix it as much as possible. Hajime noted the box had some wrinkles on it as well. Hajime frowned not liking this scenario either. Pete was right the woman had a warped sense of reality!

"It's such a crime," Hiei pointed out taking the toy from Sano and examining it. Sano grumbled under his breath and went back into the box with Kenshin and Aoshi following him. Tokio smiled then and moved towards the box pushing them aside for a second. She stuck her hands deep into the box and took out several small figurines. The first was Optimus Prime fully transformable attached to a small keychain.

"Soji never went anywhere without it. When he left that last summer he thought he had lost it. I found it under his bed a few days after he died," she explained a little sadly. She smiled at Sano for a moment then handed it to him.

"Here Sano…I want you to have it!" Tokio announced Sano looked embarrassed and reluctant to take it. Seeing that Sakura was cheering Tokio's choice Hajime decided to help out.

"How come the rooster-head gets the best one?" Hajime complained and Sano smirked and took the keychain. Riling him up was sometimes the only way to get Sano do what you wanted him to do!

"…Because you're not as special as I am! Ha!" Sano countered grinning from ear to ear. He quickly set to work attaching the keychain to his own keys thanking Tokio profusely promising to never let it out of his sight. Hajime rolled his eyes amused but decided to let Sano slide. Sakura seemed to have a great liking for the rooster-head and she had glared at Hajime for calling him that.

"Once again Saito-san does not have a scathing rejoinder… very curious," Kenshin commented looking at Hajime with an amused smile. Sano chuckled triumphantly. Hajime rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say what he had previously swallowed but Tokio cut him off standing quickly and putting her hands on her hips.

"Honestly! He's obviously holding back trying to be nicer and you people start goading him! I'm starting to wonder if his picking on you guys is maybe just a preemptive strike! Two or three against one isn't exactly fair," Tokio scolded looking from Kenshin to Sano.

Both men looked embarrassed and Hiei sniggered while Aoshi merely shook his head in what looked like mild amusement. Hajime did his best to keep a straight face. It was hard though because little Sakura was standing next to Tokio looking very adorable and very funny as she imitated the stern scolding look on her big sister's face. Satisfied that she'd made her point she smiled again and turned to pick up the other small figures she'd pulled out.

"Here," she said first to Kenshin handing him a tiny transformable figure of Bumblebee. She handed one to Aoshi of Megatron and one to Hiei of Starscream explaining they were Soji's favorite toys. Hajime was able to understand better now how Tokio saw these men. They were replacements for the little brother she had lost (Sano especially!). He suspected that with this gesture she was re-establishing that relationship with them. He rolled his eyes as all four of them began playing with their little figures.

"Anyway Sensei says sorting through everything will take some time. Why don't you two go back to the hotel?" Aoshi suggested changing the subject without looking up from his "study" of his little Megatron figure. He explained he'd already called for more Oniwaban team members to come and guard the entrance to the caves.

"Yea that's a good idea," Tokio said tiredly looking around at all her treasures obviously reluctant to leave them.

"I will stay here," offered Hiei calmly putting his figure in his pocket and studying the walls once more. Tokio smiled sadly but before she could say anything Aoshi stepped forward.

"I will select a small crew to pack everything and ship it to your apartment, or your storage whichever you prefer, before the end of the weekend," he added solemnly and it surprised Hajime how eager Aoshi was to please her.

"Thank you, but I really want to take them home myself," Tokio replied softly looking around the room. None of the boys had the heart to contest her wishes and all nodded solemnly in acceptance. This room after all represented what was left of her family and she had the right to take them home herself.

"So we'll come back on Monday morning and we'll drive back to Colorado Springs. I'll get us a small truck," Hajime suggested. Tokio smiled at him but not to be outdone Aoshi put in his two cents.

"In the mean time guards will be posted all weekend to make sure the tunnels are not disturbed," Aoshi intoned solemnly. Hajime tried not to smirk. He turned to Tokio who looked rather pensive.

"I have an idea!" she announced cheerfully and grabbed Hajime's hand and pulled him out of the room. The others followed her beckoning without question. When they emerged from the tunnel she took a sharp left and led them all hurriedly down another tunnel very close to the one they had just exited. This one was better illuminated than the other and much wider though it was almost the same length.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed as they reached what looked like a dead end. She tapped the wall a few times then beckoned Sano forward when the sound of her taps changed.

"Here Sano! This wall isn't as thick as the entrance. Can you punch through it?" she asked and Sano just grinned with wicked glee. Hajime rolled his eyes as the rooster head rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"No problem! Just stand back," he announced importantly. Hajime rolled his eyes again but once more swallowed the taunt he'd instantly conjured as he pulled Tokio back away from the wall. Sano took his fighting stance again and once more in a mighty punch, stone and wood gave way to Sano's fist. This time Hajime helped the others move the fragments of what looked to him like quick dry cement and wood.

"My father blocked this entrance last," Tokio explained she had watched him work from the other side. The new opening led to the cellar under the kitchen. Once the boys had pulled the rubble away Hajime helped Tokio through the entrance and back into the house.

"I suppose I could block the other entrance and use this opening to guard the tunnels," Aoshi noted as he stepped through after Hiei and Kenshin.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Tokio pointed out cheerfully. She also added that she would show him the other entrances so they could use them. They would've left to do just that but at that moment Victoria and the rest of her entourage could be heard calling Aoshi from the tunnel. Aoshi stuck his head back in to let her know Tokio had shown them something very useful.

A few minutes later Victoria was climbing through the newly opened entrance...

"Yes let's bury the outer entrance once more and use the inside entrances only for now," Victoria agreed solemnly when Aoshi explained the plan.

"I know where they are. I can show your people too," Pete suggested amicably smiling calmly. Pete was obviously having a grand old time with Tokio's little sneaky act. He was more than glad to find that the true treasures of the house had not ended up on eBay as he had originally feared. Victoria smiled back at him.

"Excellent! In that case you children can head back to the hotel now and we'll finish up here!" Victoria suggested amicably "Not you Aoshi I need you to stay a little longer," she added cheerfully patting him on the shoulder. Aoshi merely nodded standing very straight and still next to her the ever watchful and loyal sentinel!

"Alright so how about lunch?" Hajime suggested wanting to get her away from this place as soon as possible. He looked at his watch it was almost noon and he was certain his friends Zack and Kelly should have arrived by now with little Kayla. Screech would be there by now too and he wanted to see them and introduce them to Tokio. He definitely wanted to get out of these dirty clothes too!

"Yea…we should go I want to get this dirt off and get something to eat!" Tokio agreed looking rather content. She looked towards a door under the stairs and her smile faltered.

"There is one more thing," she said her tone switching to solemn again. She moved towards the stairs that led back up to the main house. Everyone followed curious of what other secret Tokio was going to let them in on. She opened a small door under the stairs and flipped a switch illuminating the small room before going in. She went towards the back of the room and tapped along the far left side of the wall until she heard something hollow.

"This entrance leads to the room I showed you," she began reluctantly.

"I can't punch through this one though," Sano began examining the blocked entrance.

"No…you'll damage the paintings on the walls," Hajime pointed out gravely. Sano agreed quietly.

"Yes and you might damage the treasures in the boxes," Kenshin added very seriously.

"We'll mark the spot," Victoria announced taking a marker from one the restoration team's materials. She wrote on the wall: "Do not touch by order of the Phoenix Foundation!" then instructed the restoration team not to touch this room without authorization and direct supervision from herself or Aoshi. Tokio sighed with relief squeezing Hajime's hand. He squeezed back in reassurance.

"Um…everyone I need to talk to Ms. Stillwater for a moment," Tokio announced looking at each one of them in turn. Victoria frowned but immediately ordered everyone out of the room. Pete left with the restoration team intending to show them the other tunnels and trapdoors that accessed the tunnels below. Hajime pulled a reluctant Sano and Kenshin out with him as Aoshi and Hiei ushered everyone else out and followed…

* * *

"What is it?" Victoria asked gently concerned by the frown on Tokio's face. Tokio's mind was racing and despite her mental shields the force of her raging emotions had hit Victoria like a sledgehammer as soon as she had arrived on the estate.

"Ms. Stillwater I've been wondering recently…I think my grandmother lied to me…" Tokio said softly and the depth of the girl's sorrow as she contemplated the betrayal was heartbreaking.

'You'd think after nearly 300 years I'd be used to it,' Victoria thought but no matter how much she tried to detach herself her children always got under her skin. She put an arm around the girl as Tokio stared at the wall Victoria had written on.

"I mean really a _tourist_ attraction? More likely a gambling den or a smuggling hideout! No wonder this family was able to stay afloat during the depression! They probably sold liquor during the prohibition era and who knows how many sordid things they did down there over the years!" Tokio added disgusted.

"So much for their high minded ideals…but I guess I should be more understanding after all I was just a child…there's only so much you can tell a child…" Tokio rambled on saying that perhaps her grandmother hadn't really known much about what happened down there either and even though her face was blank Victoria could feel the conflict raging in the girl's mind. Putting her hands on Tokio's shoulders she turned the girl to look at her.

"Tokio not everyone has the strength to hold on to their ideals during hard times…sometimes just to survive you must make sacrifices. After all you made your own sacrifices as well didn't you?" Victoria countered gently. Victoria could sense that something else was bothering Tokio but she was patiently letting the girl get to it on her own.

"My only comfort all those years… was in knowing I belonged to an honorable and well respected family…that I was part of something greater and our one blemish was far behind us…" she hesitated looking guilt-stricken.

"You've changed your mind about letting Emi see your ancestor's journal…" Victoria stated solemnly. Of course Tokio had always been very proud of her family heritage and it was this very heritage that had nearly caused Tokio to decline Victoria's job offer all those years ago. Being the hand that publicly tarnishes that image was unacceptable to a loyal daughter like Tokio.

'…Even though I know none of those rats _deserve_ such unwavering loyalty!' Victoria thought angry. Tokio looked away shame and guilt pouring out of her young mind.

"I know I promised…" she began still not looking up. Victoria put a hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look her in the eyes again.

"Tokio, if you don't want her to use it she won't. But bear in mind that Emi is an honorable lady and she will remember the trust that you have placed in her. She would _never_ do anything to betray your trust or cause you suffering. You have my word on that!" Victoria intoned very solemnly. Tokio relaxed and almost smiled.

"Thank you… I guess I knew that already but I just needed to hear it," she replied obviously relieved. Victoria smiled and nodded but turned solemn once more.

"Now, on the subject of your family's past…I saw other things down there that I did not allow the restoration team to see. On Monday you and I will look at these things _together_," Victoria intoned and with finality in her voice. She had glanced at Tokio's grandmother's journal and the last entry in it held a very disturbing revelation. She could not allow Tokio to come to it on her own but she would also not allow Takako Takagi the last so-called matriarch of the family to ruin the rest of Tokio's weekend!

"Ok…" Tokio answered confused but as always a loyal child she obeyed without question. Victoria smiled then deciding to lighten the mood.

"So! Now that we're business partners you _have to_ stop calling me _Ms. Stillwater_!" Victoria declared in a light teasing tone. Tokio blushed and looked reluctant.

"But knowing how stubborn you are, how about Sensei at least?" she asked her tone between amused and annoyed.

"I thought only your closest students could call you that?" Tokio countered embarrassed but Victoria knew she would concede.

"And what do you think you were all those years you worked for me?" Victoria teased and Tokio finally chuckled a little as she admitted she always had felt like her student.

"Ok! Sensei then!" Tokio declared blushing and surprised Victoria with a very spontaneous hug. Victoria smiled content. For now she would shield Tokio but the worse was yet to come.

"Alright let's go upstairs and see what the boys are up to!" Victoria declared cheerfully as she released the girl. They emerged from the small room and hurried up the stairs to join the boys…

* * *

"What do you suppose is worrying Tokio?" Sano asked as he walked up the steps to the kitchen. Hajime shrugged but did not answer. He didn't need to speculate because he was certain that Tokio would share it with him at some point in the near future.

'As soon as I can convince her that she can completely trust me, there is nothing she won't tell me,' Hajime thought as Hiei moved to the fridge and tossed each of them a bottle of water. He could sense that about her. She wanted to be with someone she could trust but the many hardships and betrayals in her life had forced her to be suspicious and guarded.

'She will open to _me_,' Hajime concluded confidently to himself as he listened to Hiei and Aoshi plan how they were going to arrange security for Tokio's treasures. He turned his attention to his little brother. Aoshi had assured him he had no romantic feelings towards Tokio but something about little brother's behavior around her seemed out of character. He was more attentive and courteous then normal and he had actually _smiled_! More than once in fact and that was almost an unheard of feat for Aoshi!

'I'll get it out of him,' thought Hajime though little brother was a tough nut to crack when it came to confessions. Still, he did have some success in the past extracting information from him so he would try his hand maybe this afternoon and hope for the best. Tokio and Victoria finally emerged from the basement. Tokio smiled at Hajime and he quickly moved towards her.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a roguish smirk. She smiled and nodded but before she could say anything Victoria spoke once more.

"Oh Tokio, I'll be leaving in a few minutes! When you get to the hotel look for Nancy and Henry after you change," she explained they would take her measurements to adjust her dress which Victoria had commissioned for Tokio in anticipation of tonight's ball. Tokio blinked in surprise.

"I get a special dress?" Tokio asked in disbelief. This was obviously unexpected and Tokio blushed embarrassed by the attention. She opened her mouth to say more but Victoria cut her off with a light chuckle.

"Of course you do! When I get back you and I can have lunch together and you'll see it," Victoria concluded leaving no room for a refusal and temporarily satisfying Tokio's questions. Hajime frowned but before he could protest Victoria quickly turned to him.

"I think your mother is expecting you to have lunch with her and Hannya. Phillip and Vivian have arrived and George and his family will be joining all of them. You should check in with her as soon as you get back!" she ordered and Hajime frowned deeply but said nothing and merely nodded.

"Alright now all of you run along except you Aoshi and Hiei!" she commanded cheerfully. Sano and Kenshin quickly latched on to Tokio inviting them selves to ride back to the hotel with them. Tokio didn't seem to mind but Hajime was extremely annoyed because it meant there would be no more private moments this morning with Tokio. A tiny girly cheer reminded him they had one more passenger coming along with them.

'…and I probably won't get any time alone with her this afternoon either!' he thought glumly as they walked back out of the house towards the SUV. Even more frustrating was the fact that Gen. Hammond was at the reunion now too which meant that he would have to be at his best behavior which of course meant: _hands off!_ He unlocked the car by remote and Kenshin and Sano hurried on ahead. If they hurried he might sneak in one more moment of privacy with Tokio before Victoria whisked her away from him for the rest of the afternoon. Hand in hand the two of them walked back to their car…

* * *

Fic Reader: Yes there was a chock full of symbolism there with the Leia figure. I definitely wanted Tokio to see Hajime as the final piece to finding the place where she now belongs. Hajime connects her to her past but is pulling her towards the future. In effect with that symbol he becomes the bridge that allows her to let go of the past because she sees it as her family giving her the blessing and goodbye she needs to move forward on her chosen path without looking back. Also I had to start showcasing Saito's innate observational skills. The picture gave me a great opportunity to display that little detective part of him that we see in the series when he fights Usui! I love how he beat him both psychologically and physically! There will be more of that! Yay!

I put Sakura in for the same reasons as the Leia figure and you guessed them beautifully! The nature of the wolf is to be caring and protective of their pack. So he is kind and gentle to Tokio because he already counts her as part of his pack. He has no fear of opening up to her and his honesty resonates within Tokio who deep down longs to be free of the emotional isolation she has imposed on herself for 13 years.

And finally Sano! He's the only one I could use for that sort of intrusion joke! He really is perfect for it, isn't he? Plus I needed some way to break the emotional load of the chapter. Sano was the perfect choice! I gave him the chance to use his Futae-no-kiwami just for that!

Glad you're still enjoying! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Ok without further ado we continue!


	17. Fun in the sun

The Place where I belong

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A little fun in the sun!**

* * *

Kelly was finished getting her self ready for the picnic which would take place by the pool on the north side near the gardens looking towards the mountain tops. She put on a pair of Bermuda shorts over her two piece bathing suit. She took one last look in the mirror pleased by how well she'd recovered her figure then walked out. Zack was in the living room calling her letting her know he and Kayla were ready.

"Oooo! Look how pretty mommy looks!" Zack crooned to his little daughter as Kelly came out of the room. Kelly smiled and kissed him lightly then picked up her daughter's diaper bag and all three left the room.

"Do you think Haji might be back yet?" Kelly asked. She was very excited about the developments in Haji's recent history. She just couldn't wait to see him interact with Tokio. As they had all chatted that morning Kelly and Lisa both remembered Tokio from her modeling days but none of them knew much about her personally. She usually kept to herself.

"I hope so! I can't wait to see it first hand!" Zack agreed equally excited.

"I can't imagine how the quiet and gentle Tokio could possibly have his head so turned around!" Kelly thought out loud smiling. She wished out loud that they had met much sooner. Both she and Zack speculated how different the outcome of Haji's life would've been and how pleasant it would've been to never have to deal with the much reviled Yolanda.

"It doesn't matter anyway Kel…as long as Haji is happy now! That's really all that matters," Zack concluded as the door to the elevator opened. To their surprise Hajime was inside looking down at his feet with a deep frown on his face. He looked up and smiled surprised but obviously pleased to see the little family.

"Zack! Kelly! Hey!" he greeted happily. He held the elevator open as his friends came in. He hugged Kelly first then giving Zack a one armed hug he took little Kayla into his arms. Kelly watched him amazed. For her and Zack who had known him since kindergarten it really was very easy to see the change in him. Kelly smiled content and exchanged a knowing look with her husband.

"So, where's your new lady?" Zack asked with a sly grin. Kelly giggled but stopped confused when Hajime frowned.

"Victoria sunk her claws in her as soon as we got back and my mom and sister ditched me. So I'm s.o.l for the rest of the afternoon," Haji grumbled angrily.

"Don't worry Haji we're here for you!" Kelly announced cheerfully patting him on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. But she and Zack laughed and Haji glared at them suspiciously.

"You've been talking to Lisa and Jesse haven't you?" he grumbled annoyed. Kelly nodded still laughing as the elevator stopped and they stepped out. Hajime sighed resigning himself to the teasing he would be subject to this afternoon…

* * *

A.C and Jesse were in the lobby and joined the Morris clan and Haji as they stepped out. One more old high school friend had joined them: Tori Scott, Hajime's high school sweet heart. Haji smiled as he greeted her. Those old feelings were nothing but pleasant high school memories to them since their romance had ended years ago by the end of their senior year.

"Hey Tori! I thought you weren't going to make it!" he greeted with a smile as the woman relieved him of little Kayla and cheerfully took her turn hugging and kissing the baby after greeting her old friends Zack and Kelly.

"Ended up hitching a ride with Kurama!" she explained cheerfully. Tori is now a full time employee of Oniwaban Security Services. She was based off of the west coast office in California but she had been in New York working on a case for Aoshi when Kurama called her and offered her a spot on the private plane he and a few others had hired to come to Aspen.

"Aoshi offered me some small gigs this weekend so he'll let me expense the cost of the air travel and the stay!" she added gleefully as they all walked together to the pool. She smirked mischievously as he expressed how glad he was that she made it after all!

"Well I couldn't miss the old gang getting together! Especially after I heard the rumor of the Wolf hunting the Princess of the Stillwater Empire from Kurama," she replied in a teasing tone. Haji glared at her with suspicion. Kelly laughed! She had forgotten that little bit! It was no secret that Tokio was favored above all her "kids" as Victoria called her employees. Often she was referred to as the "princess" of the Stillwater Empire.

'That explains why Lisa and Jesse were nervous about me dating Tokio!' Hajime thought as Kelly filled Tori in on all the goings on. He figured they must've worried that given his usual attitude towards women; he might anger the mighty empress of the Stillwater Enterprises if he offended the princess! Tori laughed in utter disbelief. They were soon joined by Lisa, Will and Jada and of course Screech.

"There's your mom!" pointed out Kelly cheerfully as she waved. She suggested detouring to stop and say hi. His group veered towards his mother's table where she sat with Hannya, Phillip and Vivian and Gen Hammond. They were all chatting cheerfully with colorful drinks in their hands. Hajime very solemnly greeted the general but accepted a paternal crushing hug from Phillip and a motherly hug and kiss from Vivian. His mother mostly ignored him as she had eyes only for Zack and Kelly's baby.

"Where's Mai?" Hajime asked but his mother just frowned and gestured to the opposite end of the gardens. Mai sat with a look of absolute boredom on her face. She was sitting with her mother who was cheerfully chatting with her socialite friends. Hajime growled softly in annoyance. Oume – Mai's mom – was at the top of the list of people he hated not just for what she did to _his_ mom but how she neglected his sister!

"Easy wolf…the kid can handle herself," admonished Tori noticing Hajime's shift in mood.

"She shouldn't have to! She's just a kid!" he growled annoyed but let it go. There was simply nothing he could do. Oume was Mai's mom after all. All he could do is be patient and wait for the opportunity to give Mai as much brotherly attention as he could. Suddenly he felt a little guilty for all the hours he'd spent this morning out with Tokio. He felt he should've spent some of it with his sister whom he didn't get to see very often. They all promised to see each other later and Hajime and his friends moved away to their own table near the pool.

Hajime brooded as their drinks arrived and a waiter came to take their lunch orders. Kelly pulled out a bottle of baby food and a small plastic spoon to feed Kayla. His brooding was brought to a halt as Tokio arrived with Victoria. To his delight Mai jumped off her chair and hurried towards Victoria. He knew that the image conscious Oume would delight in Mai receiving personal attention from Victoria and her entourage. She would not say a word about Mai leaving her family's table. They were heading now towards the large table in the gardens away from the pool where his mother and her group sat.

He smiled as Tokio took Mai's hand and pulled her away with Victoria's little group quickly banishing his guilt. Tokio was obviously worth every minute! Next to Tokio and Mai was Aoshi as grim and silent as usual. Aoshi put one hand on Mai's shoulder and Haji smirked as Aoshi threw his aunt a glare before putting his sunglasses on and continuing his scan of the crowd. Victoria walked in front of them - saying hello to people as she passed by - with the ever silent Nightraven at her side. He scanned the crowd impassively behind his sunglasses looking very much like the Terminator.

"Aww, she rescued Mai! How sweet!" commented Kelly truly moved by Tokio's gesture. Hajime breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his agreement. Again the subject of Tokio and Hajime getting together resurfaced; Lisa confirmed his theory by warning Hajime very sternly not to mistreat the 'Princess' Tokio!

"I'll be good Lisa I promise!" he reassured as he watched Tokio sit between Mai and Victoria at his mother's table. Nightraven and Aoshi did not take their seats right away. Instead they scanned the crowd behind sunglasses looking like a pair of Terminators! Aoshi moved away from Nightraven beckoned by Victoria but Hajime had stopped watching them by then.

'I can't really do any worse than I've done so far! Thank goodness the worse is classified! The girls would _**kill**_ me!' thought Haji as Tori laughed up a storm. She was being treated to Will's video of the previous evening. Haji threatened him with swift and painful death should the video end up in one of his fan websites!

"Relax Haji! I wouldn't dream of getting you fired! I only gave one copy out and it was to Victoria!" he replied in reassurance. Haji's face went pale. If he was certain of anything, it was in Victoria's vindictive nature. There was just no way that the woman would resist showing the video to his boss! He completely missed Will telling him that he would delete it as soon as everyone watched it once more.

"No…she didn't! She wouldn't!" he sputtered looking around to see if he could somehow prevent it. He was too late! Aoshi was standing with something in his hand near Gen. Hammond who laughed heartily at whatever was in Aoshi's hand.

'It's got to be Victoria's phone!' Hajime realized with a sinking feeling. Phil and Hannya were looking in his direction laughing heartily. His mother and Vivian turned to wave at Hajime. Gen Hammond raised his cup smiling in amusement. Tokio spotted him and she waved, he waved back dejectedly. Mai said something and laughed then Tokio just gave him a sort of apologetic shrug.

"They're gonna call me Danny Zuko for the _rest_ of my mortal existence!" Hajime grumbled angrily glaring daggers at Will who just couldn't stop laughing. Hajime growled annoyed as everyone laughed. Screech then as he took another look at Tokio remembered he had met her in school once and mentioned it to the group.

"Yea! Zack tried to ask her out with his cheesy lines but she turned him down flatter than a pancake!" Screech laughed. Now Hajime did laugh but urged Screech to continue. Apparently on their first day in college Zack and Screech had arrived together. Spotting a pretty girl Zack quickly moved to intercept turning his charm on full blast.

"Oh but she didn't give him the time of day! And I mean that literally!" Screech laughed. He had asked her first for directions to the Main building then in a very obvious cheesy pick up line he had asked for the time. Tokio had smiled gave him directions in a very polite and perfunctory manner then pointed to a clock on a tower in the arts building and walked away. She didn't even bother to tell him her name.

"You know, I don't remember that," said Zack confused and Kelly laughed. Their little daughter laughed and banged her hands on the table not understanding why everyone was laughing but wanting to join in anyway. Slater found his voice first.

"Preppy I don't blame ya! I would've blocked out a painfully traumatizing experience like that too!" he teased and Hajime laughed loudest of all. Tori was next however in remembering an embarrassing anecdote.

"Oh but Slater _you_ were kicked to the curve too!" she smirked mischievously at him and Hajime turned quickly towards her.

"How so?" he asked amused and curious as to how many of his male friends did Tokio slap down! Tori laughed but moved in towards the table and gestured her friends to move in closer in a conspiratorial manner. With wicked glee she recounted how Slater had approached the table where Tokio was sitting during a photo shoot.

"Now this girl never went anywhere without a giant stack of school books!" Tori began amused. Slater had in a suave manner asked if he could join her at her table. She did not look up from her work but pointed to an empty chair on the opposite side of the table and politely let him know that she would help him in just a minute. According to Tori anyone wanting homework assistance of any kind or just a quiet place to do your work was welcome in her table but the instant you veered away from academia Nightraven would unceremoniously eject you from her corner.

"Let me guess Bubba here tried to be smooth and Nightraven kicked him out, right?" Jesse laughed pointing a thumb at Slater. Slater frowned looking as miffed as Zack was while their friends laughed.

"She never even looked up! I'll bet you she doesn't even remember!" Tori laughed and Hajime decided a moment of bonding was in order.

"Well don't feel too bad guys! She turned me down _twice_ before she agreed to go out with me last night!" Hajime added. The girls laughed hysterically, Tori wiped tears from her eyes and seemed mere breaths away from hyperventilating! He recounted for them his encounter with Tokio at O'Malley's and after more hearty laughter Will raised his glass in salute.

"My friend Haji, I salute you! It takes a mighty big man to persevere under those odds!" he intoned in a mock-solemn tone but all his friends raised their glasses and joined him in the cheer.

Despite his annoyance at being teased, he was happy to see his old friends and he couldn't help raising his glass to cheer too but just as he did he looked over Screech's shoulder. He saw his sister and Tokio playing a card game both looking utterly bored and somewhat neglected. He was suddenly struck by the need to have her and Mai here with his friends rather than all the way over there with the old people!

'Maybe she'll let them go for a little while…' Hajime thought excusing himself from the table. He ignored the conspiratorial chuckles from his friends determined to get past the Terminators and see if he could rescue his girls…

* * *

Tokio watched secretly as Hajime and his friends chatted cheerfully laughing up a storm. She envied him for a moment but would never have dream of trying to join him. She would feel like an intruder if she did. She smiled patiently as Mai explained her favorite past time: a game called duel monsters. She liked Mai she had a feeling the girl felt just as much of an outsider in this party as Tokio did. They were somewhat kindred spirits.

'If only I could get away from here!' Tokio thought. She avoided participation in the current conversation topic. She didn't want to talk about Janeway or anything having to do with her family legacy. But Ms. Emi's friends wanted to hear the good news that her book was to be published since Tokio decided to give her approval based on Victoria's recommendation. Tokio merely responded to direct questions without much elaboration. With a little subtle help from Victoria and some not-so-subtle help from Night, she side stepped her inclusion in the topic at hand.

"I wish I had my cards! Then I could show you!" Mai concluded a little disappointed. An idea struck Tokio then! She wanted to get away from this party. She didn't like feeling out of place. Her mind still reeled from all of this morning's events. She wanted a little peace and quiet. A card game in a quiet room would be a very welcome change.

"Maybe we can go get them?" suggested Tokio. Mai's eyes lit up and it was obvious to Tokio that Mai had been hoping for a way out too.

"Not necessary," said Nightraven solemnly who was standing behind Tokio before Mai could answer. From a pocket of his jacket he produced two small black boxes and Mai deflated a little then threw Night an annoyed glare. The two boxes consisted of Mai's primary decks which Night had retrieved when he went to check on Mai's father earlier. The man had been nursing a hangover when they arrived and was passed out on the large bed in the suite. Night grabbed Mai's decks on his way out of the suite. Tokio gave her an apologetic smile and Mai smiled back.

'We tried…' Tokio thought giving Mai an apologetic look. Mai seemed to understand because she chuckled and then launched into showing off her cards. Night stood over them keeping one eye on them and the other on the crowd. He leaned over and let them know Mai's father had arrived when he spotted Kamo Kujacu swagger his way towards Oume's table.

"Oh goody! Now I can do whatever I want!" Mai squealed excitedly and began picking up her cards. Tokio smiled glad that Mai would be free of adult restraints. Mai pointed to her family's table and Tokio's smile nearly faltered. It took a great deal of effort to keep her voice casual and cheerful. Night's strong reassuring hand fell on Tokio's shoulder. She was so distracted though that she didn't notice Hajime approaching them.

"Daddy's kind of a jerk to most people but he lets me do whatever I want!" Mai commented cheerfully. Tokio merely smiled and nodded finding it difficult to speak. Mai's father was someone she could never forget! After all you never forget someone who very nearly raped you! Tokio knew the man had affairs with other Victoria's secret models. Many had told her he was charming but Tokio had disliked him from minute one and refused his disloyal advances. Her good instincts proved she was right after all.

'But he's Mai's father…I can't say anything…' she pledged to herself as she smiled and said goodbye to Mai. She noticed then as Mai stopped to say hi to her brother that Hajime was heading towards her table. A horrible thought struck her! That man was Hajime's father! No, she knew she would definitely _**not**_ tell Hajime. She knew from Hajime that his mother had been seduced at a very young age by a charming rake that broke her heart and left her alone to raise their child: Hajime. There was no love lost between father and son!

'No, I can't possibly say anything to him or Aoshi either!' she realized. Conflict raged in her heart once more. How could she carry some sort of relationship with Hajime if she was going to start lying to him? She shook that thought off!

'If the subject ever comes up – which it might not! – I'll just downplay it somehow!' she thought reasoning that after all it had happened years ago and the man had never come near her again. She figured there really wasn't anything to worry about. It might even be silly for her to be afraid.

'It's even possible the man doesn't even remember me! After all he was _**very**_ drunk that day,' she told herself suddenly feeling that her fears were somewhat unfounded. She very much doubted that he would attack her with Night (her rescuer) and Hajime around and well even if things didn't work out with Hajime later on, she worked very far away from any place he might frequent.

'And I don't usually attend Victoria's Secret functions so no one will miss me if I just stop coming!' she added to herself smiling a little more comfortably as Hajime approached with a wolfish smirk on his handsome face. Now that she had a plan she didn't feel scared or worried. As long as she had some sort of control over her situation then she was at peace.

'If worse comes to worse I can always leave! I will not be a cause of unhappiness for Mai and Hajime during their family time!' she promised herself firmly as Hajime reached her table. He greeted Victoria with a solemn nod and Night with a firm hand shake…

* * *

Hajime smirked as he approached. Night centered his sights on Hajime standing over Tokio with his large hand on her shoulder in a very protective fatherly way. He had not expected that. Night was usually very detached with Victoria's employees and friends.

Night took no interest in anyone but Victoria and even then he seemed to treat her like a little sister. He shook hands with Night and nodded a polite greeting to the rest of the table. Night glared suspiciously at Hajime. The look was reminiscent of a dad giving a potential boyfriend of his precious little princess the third degree! Hajime decided not to be bothered too much by it and focused on Tokio.

"Hey there… Would you care to join me and my friends for lunch?" Hajime asked softly taking Mai's empty seat and moving close to avoid being overheard by the chattering older folk on the other side of the table. The short distance however didn't sit well with Night because he put a hand on Hajime's shoulder and pushed him several inches away from Tokio's face!

"25 inches! Don't make me go get a ruler!" Night growled at Hajime. Tokio stifled a giggle and Hajime frowned up at Night. Night stared back at him impassively and placed his other hand on Tokio's shoulder making it a barrier between Hajime and Tokio.

"Night is a little over-protective!" Tokio explained trying not to laugh. She looked up at Night.

"It's ok! He has permission!" she said smiling up at him. Reluctantly he removed the hand barring Hajime. Haji frowned but moved in not as close as before though. Everyone else at the table laughed suddenly before he could continue.

"Oh go on child!" Victoria replied for her "I would never forgive myself if you die of boredom!" she laughed. Tokio looked horrified and blushed deeply.

"Oh no! I'm having fun really…" she began attempting to deny the obvious boredom that had been on her face seconds ago. Victoria just laughed.

"Child by now you should know you can't fool me!" she teased. Hajime took that as his cue and got up extending his hand. Blushing Tokio tried to deny that she was bored but it was pointless. With a good-natured shooing gesture and a promise to send the waiter with her lunch to her new table; Tokio was urged off her seat. Tokio gave Night a light hug but the man did not remove his suspicious gaze from Hajime the whole time he was there. Hajime tried not to feel like a teenager going on his first date! Night's unflinching scrutiny was uncomfortable to say the least!

"I'm watching you boy," Night growled softly as he released Tokio. She stifled another giggle as she moved away from the table. She took Hajime's hand and together they walked away towards his friends…

* * *

If Janet and Sam had seen Tokio that afternoon, they would not have spent the weekend worrying that their proud and somewhat reclusive friend would be a wallflower!

Tokio arrived at the table and recognized Kelly from their modeling days. She did not recognize Zack at all but she did know Screech – which amused Tori and Will to no end. It was strange to his friends to watch him and Tokio chat for a moment about nearly incomprehensible scientific things. Some of which were classified and neither could quite explain to the rest of the group.

She asked him if he was stopping by Cheyenne Mountain to meet with her and Sam about a new project Sam had proposed. Even more surprising was how Screech dropped his usual dorky-ness to speak in the serious and intense way he reserved only for his colleagues in the scientific community. He appeared charming and confident in a way his friends _never_ saw. Hajime did not in the least like the thought of _Screech of all people_ posing a threat to him and his plans with Tokio!

In the end he needn't worry Screech was too honorable to try and side-swipe him. All the same Haji hardly let Tokio out of his sight! Kelly constantly shot him amused looks as Hajime hovered possessively over Tokio. He was constantly touching her in some gentle romantic way. Whether holding her hand or his arm around her waist, he never seemed to let go for very long. All his friends knew Hajime had never been a fan of romance, so watching him be touchy-feely with Tokio was a pleasant surprise.

And no one was more surprised than Tori! Tori knew Tokio because she worked for Aoshi. Everyone in Oniwaban knew who Tokio was and it was an unwritten rule that you were supposed to be nice to Tokio or find yourself another job. Needless to say Tori was nice! But Tori really liked Tokio as did all of Hajime's friends. They were grateful for the eloquent butt kicking Tokio had handed Haji's ex the night before. They also enjoyed seeing Hajime brought down to his knees by sweet and clever Tokio.

They laughed as Tokio recounted the day she and Hajime met, not because of Tokio's plight but because they knew how much trouble Hajime was going to be in when his mother found out! The afternoon passed quickly. Tokio had an opportunity to catch up with Abrams and Shimel. Shimel was lounging near the pool and he reassured her he was following his doctor's orders and staying put! Abrams on the other hand was working on his second margarita and splashing in the pool with Shuura and her friends. She even got to meet Will's cousins: Hillary, Carlton, Ashley and Nick.

Lisa had left soon after lunch. She had stayed only to hear Tokio's story but she had a lot of work to do. Lisa was the featured new fashion designer on tonight's fashion show. Needless to say Lisa was excited! Kelly and Jesse left not long afterwards because they would be wearing some of Lisa's designs in the show. Tokio and Tori remained with Jada and the guys. They even had a chance to jump in the pool with Zack and little Kayla and they caught up with Mai and her new friends.

Splashing around in the pool, playing fun little water games with Hajime and his friends, Tokio was almost unrecognizable! Janet and Sam would've been completely surprised. Indeed they were when they heard the tales from Friday night on Monday morning! However, Lisa eventually sent for her and Jada. She and Hajime even managed to find a moment of privacy in which Tokio allowed herself to enjoy Hajime's strong, warm arms and intense kisses.

Very reluctantly did Hajime let go…

* * *

A little fun in the sun as we move forward!! This is taking longer than I'd hoped but I have been so busy I can't find time to sit and write! There's just not enough hours in the day. sigh

Hope you're still enjoying! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	18. The Ball

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Ball**

* * *

Tokio stood quietly away from the rest of the women getting dressed. She tried hard not to look nervous as she examined once more the dress she was wearing in a full length mirror. She complimented Lisa over and over on the beauty of the gown and thanked her profusely for letting her wear it. Lisa rolled her eyes and chuckled delighted by her compliments and fascinated by how different Tokio is from most people.

'This woman is a study in contradictions!' Lisa thought amused. Shy yet assertive; wise yet innocent!

'Very Strange! But I see why Haji likes her! She keeps him on his toes!' Lisa thought amused as she made last minute adjustments to Tokio's red off the shoulder floor length evening gown that Lisa had design. She took a look at Tokio as she finished and smiled. Tokio was perfect for the dress! She was tall with a light caramel complexion high cheekbones and delicate neck. Her hair had been arranged in an artfully messy up-do with curly strands framing her face.

Tori came in wearing black Oniwaban evening wear. She opened a briefcase (which was handcuffed to her wrist btw!) containing some _**very**_ expensive sets of jewels. Victoria had some of her jewelry sets loaned to Lisa's fashion show. Jesse, Kelly, Jada and Tokio would all be wearing Victoria's jewels. Lisa had been presented with her very own set as a gift for launching her own line.

Jada and Tokio - though they were not participating in the show - they were wearing Lisa's exclusive designs and Victoria wanted the dresses to attract a lot of attention to give Lisa a good start. Tokio frowned at the jewels but said nothing as she took her set. They each put on the expensive jewelry and finally, once Lisa was satisfied, she stepped out of the dressing room attached to the conference room and signaled that she was ready to begin the show then rushed back inside.

Hajime and the rest of the guys snuck in while she was out. Each went to their respective woman immediately as Lisa called for the models' attention to give them last minute instructions while Henry and Nancy continued to bustle about making adjustments to outfits according Lisa's instructions. Tokio for her part was relieved that she would not have to participate on the show.

She _hated_ the runways! And the show itself would be broadcast on national television so she was glad she wasn't in it. But she was still nervous. For some reason the fact that the dress was red made her wary. She was certain that everyone would be staring at her, which was something she had never cared for. She was so intent on trying to put on the necklace of her jewelry set, that she didn't notice Hajime quietly moving towards her…

* * *

Hajime made his way to the elevator alone reviewing his plans for tonight. He had decided that rather than bringing his date yet another rose, he'd go for something more elaborate. With a little help from Moseby – the general manager – he had gotten into Tokio's suite while she was out with the other women getting ready for tonight. On her pillow he had left a simple bright red rose with a handwritten card.

On her dining table there was a huge bouquet of roses and a small box with a silver charm bracelet. The only charm on it was the emblem of the 501st. Many of the women who were members wore one with various charms from the events they had participated in. Last night, Tokio had remarked she liked it and listened avidly to the stories the other women told her of their charms. He was confident this would be an appropriate gift this early in their relationship and it would most definitely impress her.

'Tonight will be great!' he thought feeling confident as he stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. He ran into Slater, Zack and Kayla and Will as soon as he stepped out. He spotted Screech some distance away. He was busy talking in a very intense way with a very pretty blonde that Hajime couldn't recognize; and waved at him.

He also ran into Shimel and Abrams both dressed in their formal blues for the occasion. There were a lot of people gathered at the lobby all waiting to get in the conference room for the fashion show preceding the party. Shuura who was dressed in Oniwaban evening wear – a strapless long black dress with a long slit on her left leg – had her arm linked to Abrams' and both were talking to one of the Hecklers: Amie. She whistled as Hajime approached.

"Looking good wolfy!!" she announced cheerfully. Hajime just smirked but didn't get a chance to reply. Amie had much to say on Hajime's choice of evening wear!

"Good is an understatement! Seeing you boys in those uniforms makes me feel _**patriotic**_! Wow!!" Amie loudly announced in a cheerful and suggestive tone. Hajime chuckled slightly. Amie had been going on and on for several minutes about how good the guys looked in their Marine Corp. uniform. In fact most of the women in the lobby were tossing admiring glances at him and his teammates.

"Where's Tokio?" he asked Shuura. Shuura grinned widely and opened her mouth to answer but Amie beat her to it!

"Your girl is down that way! Around the corner, second door on the left!" Amie replied cheerfully pointing in the direction of the dressing room entrance.

"Oh and hold on to your pants honey cuz she's wearing the _**red**_ dress!" Amie added in a very excited tone smirking mischievously at him. Hajime frowned not knowing why her wearing a particular color was important. Shuura laughed.

"Wolfy let me explain! Sensei is very strict on her parties' dress codes!" Shuura began. Amie helped her out by explaining that at a Victoria's secret formal event you were not allowed to wear red, pink or white – the signature colors of the company – without authorization from Victoria herself! He took a quick scan of the crowd and realized that no one was wearing those colors.

"Wearing red means you've done something that has impressed Victoria _**a lot**_! Not something that happens often so be aware that all eyes will be on your girl _tonight_!" Amie finished with a mischievous smile on her face. Hajime smirked slightly pleased by this little tidbit. He politely excused himself from the women and let his friends know where they could find the girls.

'This should make things easier,' he thought. This meant that as long as he didn't do anything horrendously stupid he could impress upon all present quite clearly that Tokio was _**his**_! They snuck in as Lisa hurried out through the other door to start the show.

Tokio was alone in a corner fidgeting with a piece of jewelry and she looked very nervous. Quickly and quietly he moved through the surprised models cutting a path like a shark in the water towards Tokio. He didn't notice his friends watching him move towards her. They smiled happily watching Hajime interact with her and then they left through the stage door directly into the auditorium to take their seats.

"You look stunning," Hajime whispered softly and she jumped a little as his white gloved hands touched her neck to help her with the necklace. He regretted for a moment the white gloves of his uniform that didn't allow him to feel the bare skin on her shoulders as his fingertips grazed them before she turned around to face him.

"Thank you," she replied softly blushing as red as her dress. He could tell however that some of her nervousness was fading away. He wondered if his presence had something to do with it.

"Shall we go?" he asked softly eager suddenly to be seen by everyone who knew him! She breathed a sigh of relief as she answered yes and took his arm; confirming - to Hajime's utter delight - that it really was _him_ that was her source of comfort. She grabbed a small matching wrist purse from a small table as they walked away.

They both turned to head towards the door Hajime had used and he was slightly disappointed to find that Will and Jada had already left. Zack with Kayla, Tori and AC had left as well. Lisa was smiling mischievously as she continued to run back and forth making last minute preparations. Jesse and Kelly were trying hard to hold back conspiratorial giggles. After wishing Lisa and the others well on the show the two of them left the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned by how quickly she was breathing and the slight look of panic in her eyes. He paused outside on the hallway and pulled her away from the door of the dressing room. She laughed nervously.

"Yea I'm sorry! I just don't like being stared at! And this dress is just too red! Kinda silly huh?" " she laughed again. He chuckled slightly.

"You're surprisingly shy for a model!" he replied chuckling slightly. She laughed with him.

"A camera, the crew and a few models are very different from this!" she countered laughing though he could tell her moment of stage fright was passing.

"True…Tell you what: if I see a way we can ditch this party early we'll take it!" he offered and she smiled at him with her beautiful golden smile. It seemed to be coming more easily to her lips now. Perhaps she had kept it bottled up for so long that she could no longer hold it back.

'At least not around me!' he thought utterly delighted!

"Thanks but I think I'll be ok now," she replied smiling up at him. His arms moved of their own accord as they wrapped themselves around her small waist. He pulled her close but before he could give free reign to the impulse of kissing her Sano once more broke into his moment.

"Tokio! There you are! Sensei's on her way down and everyone's inside! Hurry up!" he called down the hallway. He glared at Sano but the younger man didn't stay long enough to become aware of the glare as he retreated quickly down the hallway intent on following whatever instructions his Sensei had given him. Tokio chuckled slightly.

"Before we go Hajime…I was wondering…have you…" she stumbled along and couldn't quite finish as she look towards the floor next to her. Hajime guessed what she was wondering.

"You're wondering if I can still see Sakura?" he asked softly. She looked at him with hopeful eyes and it killed him to have to disappoint her.

"I'm so sorry Tokio… This ability is a real pain! It comes and goes and I've _never_ been able to control it! That's why I don't tell anyone about it!" he began feeling frustrated. She sighed in slight disappointment. Hajime quickly explained that sometimes very old houses or cemeteries could trigger it but before today he had never heard more than whispers or seen more than fleeting shadows.

"The only one I've ever seen clearly is my ancestor and only on _very rare_ occasions," he concluded annoyed as always with the unreliability of this ability. He considered it more of a nuisance most of the time. She smiled at him once more in that special way and gave him a quick peck in the cheek.

"It's ok, thanks to you I know she's with me and that's good enough. Thank you Hajime," she replied softly with her hand over his heart.

"We better go," she suggested cheerfully seeming more herself now. He smiled and took the hand she'd placed over his heart kissing her fingers lightly. He offered his arm once more. She took it still smiling at him in that way that made him feel like king of the world and they both walked back to the lobby.

* * *

Everyone had indeed already entered the conference room. As they walked in; the volume in the room decreased dramatically and Tokio blushed slightly as all eyes in the room turned to stare at them. Hajime steered them towards the chairs near the runway that had been set aside for them.

His friends were already there. His mother and Hannya were already there too. Tokio took her seat next to his mother. Both women greeted each other cheerfully and talked a little about how Lisa had won her self the honor this year of being the featured artist. He smiled as Tokio blushed when his mother explained that the design for the dress Tokio was wearing had been the one that had won Lisa her spot.

"She has been working towards this for years! I'm so glad she finally made it!" Mrs. Emi added cheerfully. She indicated to Tokio Lisa's parents who had arrived late that afternoon. They were seated on the opposite side of the runway and Tokio recognized Lisa's mother. Lisa's parents were both doctors and her mother had been a professor at her university. In fact, Lisa's mother had tried to steer her away from the air force and into her private practice. She said as much to Hajime and his mother.

"Well then we can catch up with them later after the show!" his mother suggested as they waved to the Turtles. The lights dimmed then and the spot light came on the back of the stage. Victoria appeared from behind the curtain wearing a pink and white toga-like gown that revealed her flawless legs as she walked down the runway. The dress was also one of Lisa's creations. She smiled as she walked with the grace and dignity of a queen towards the front of the runway. Aoshi stepped up to hand her a cordless microphone.

"Good Evening my friends!" she began and welcomed all present…

* * *

"Did you see the grin on his face?" asked Jesse in awe as Hajime and Tokio walked away. Kelly – ever the romantic – sighed.

"Yes! Did you see the way she was looking at him?" she replied with a dreamy smile.

"Those two were made for each other!" Jesse thought still slightly surprised by how quickly and how hard Hajime seemed to have fallen for Tokio.

"I would've _never_ thought it!" Kelly countered astonished. Tokio fit in perfectly with the group but she was such a nice person that it surprised her still that Hajime would be interested in her at all! Jesse however knew things about Tokio that the others did not know. But because she was Tokio's lawyer she couldn't really share it.

"Trust me! You know I don't say this stuff often! Tokio is the woman Haji _needs_!" Jesse insisted. Kelly nodded in agreement but before she could say anything Victoria came up behind them.

"And you and Lisa were so worried that Tokio would be hurt," the woman teased Jesse as Kelly and Jesse jumped. Neither had noticed her arrival. That much had been true. Jesse had spent a fair amount of time last night during Wendy's rehearsal dinner trying to convince Lisa that Tokio could handle herself.

"Yea, but Tokio handles Haji like no one I've ever seen him with!" Kelly replied recovering quickly with a big grin on her face. Victoria laughed.

"Yes! That is so true!" the older woman added her eyes sparkling with mischief letting them both know that she knew even more than they did! Victoria turned away and asked Lisa if she was ready. Lisa was scurrying back and forth making last minute adjustments and checking that everything was in place. She turned to Victoria and gave her a positive answer in a slightly nervous voice.

"Lisa, you will be wonderful," Victoria reassured in a soft motherly tone patting Lisa on the shoulder then stepped out to greet the crowd. Lisa breathed a sigh of relief feeling the nervousness fade away and waited for her cue…

* * *

Tokio felt her nervousness ebb away as she sat watching the show. She traded comments with Mrs. Emi as the outfits came and went. Hajime's warm hand was still wrapped around hers and it felt nice to have him near. The evening wear section of the show finally came and Jesse was up first wearing a golden strapless gown. Kelly came out second in an aquamarine long sleeve gown.

Tokio giggled slightly as she heard Zack cheer loudly. Hajime laughed and as Kelly made her way back down the runway she threw Zack a wink and a smile. Tokio smiled as Zack helped his little daughter wave towards her mommy. She had never seen a pair happier and better suited to each other than those two. At least not since her own parents who had been just as in love and as happy as Zack and Kelly seemed to be.

"They've always been like that," whispered Hajime in her ear. She felt her cheeks warm by the sudden closeness. She wondered if there would ever be a time when the man couldn't make her blush!

"Really?" she replied softly slightly at a loss for words. She smiled nervously and he just smirked amused probably enjoying the way she seemed discomfited by him.

It suddenly annoyed her enough to want some payback! She remembered then the stunned reaction last night and this morning when she had kissed him without warning and it gave her an idea. She took advantage of how close he was and she placed a very swift soft kiss on his lips then retreated quickly. He blinked twice and stared at her stunned into silence. She just smiled mischievously and turned back to watch the show which was now coming to the end as all the models walked out onto the runway.

"Point for David," he whispered teasingly in her ear but this time she didn't turn to look at him. She just smirked triumphantly as she watched the models on the runway. Both of them stood along with the rest of Hajime's friends and clapped as Lisa walked down the runway wearing a glittering silver gown to take her bow. Once the clapping and cheering of Lisa's standing ovation had slowed Victoria joined her on the forward end of the runway.

"Now while you're all here…" Victoria began smiling. She announced the annual presentation of awards that always followed the annual fashion show. There were 2 awards given by Victoria.

The first award was the Community Service award. She presented this award to Wendy and Shen for their work in L.A. shelters teaching abused children and women self defense. She presented them also with a large donation so they could continue their good work. She presented Lisa with an award for Best New Artist. She took the time to elaborate on both women's accomplishments and how proud she was that they were part of the Victoria's Secret family.

Tokio was not really paying too much attention. She allowed her self to enjoy this new closeness with Hajime. She leaned comfortably against Hajime's shoulder feeling that finally her nervousness and the spotlight had moved away from her and she could relax and enjoy the party…

* * *

Hajime couldn't help the smirk of triumph on his lips as Tokio leaned against his shoulder. She was obviously feeling more comfortable with him and it meant his progress was considerable. He glanced to where Zack was sitting. Zack, Screech and Slater gave him a 'thumbs up'. His road was completely free and clear now. His friends liked Tokio and obviously so did his family. He cast a glance at his mom and she and Vivian were smiling at them too. Hannya and Phil both nodded with approving smiles on their faces.

'Now I just have to double check my regs but I'm pretty sure I can pursue her without regulation infringement,' he thought allowing himself to relax as Victoria invited everyone to the next room. A gallery of photographs of models past and present had been set up. She invited everyone to visit the gallery and enjoy the open bar during the cocktail hour while the next conference room was prepared for the dinner and dancing.

One more show was in the process of being filmed there but only fashion critics and other fashion industry guests would stay for that show. This next show would be the launching of Victoria's line for next year. Jesse, Kelly and Lisa would model once more in this show. Some of Lisa's pieces would be incorporated in Victoria's new lineup.

Keeping Tokio close to him they caught up with Lisa's parents. He watched as Tokio greeted Lisa's parents very formally. He worried for a moment when Lisa's mom asked her when she would return to L.A and accept being part of their medical group. Lisa's parents were part of a highly respected and influential group of physicians. But Tokio was quick to give her polite refusal saying the air force had given her research opportunities in her field of study that could not be matched.

Eventually they pulled away to see some of the pictures in the gallery. Hajime walked around the gallery with almost no interest in the pictures. Some pictures did show Lisa, Kelly and Jesse so he did stop to look at them and make some small comments or relate an anecdote to Tokio. He stopped at a picture of Tokio smiling sweetly at the camera wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a pink fitted t-shirt with the company logo and a denim jacket slung over her shoulder.

"Very nice," he whispered in her ear and she blushed slightly as she said her "thank you". They moved on to the next picture which again was Tokio in the same jeans and t-shirt. This time she had her jacket on and Slater was in the picture.

"I can't remember how long ago these were taken," Tokio thought out loud and he almost chuckled. He imagined Tori might laugh if she knew that she had been right on the money! Slater had failed _completely_ in making any kind of lasting impression on Tokio. Still, he decided he'd investigate further. He wanted to know how many others there were – aside from Slater and Zack – whom Tokio left frustrated!

"So was this the only time you modeled with Slater?" he asked casually. She frowned trying to remember. It was starting to look like Tokio had been surrounded by men that were completely unable to spark in her any kind of interest.

"Yes…I did a lot of my modeling by my self or with the other girls. He was one of the few males I modeled with," she replied. Now this was interesting! Someone did make an impression after all it seemed.

"Who else did you model with?" he asked. By way of answer she looked around and found another poster and she walked him to it. His eyes went wide! This picture had Tokio in a silky long dark blue night gown. She was giving the camera a very sultry look. The man behind her had an intense burning gaze directed at the camera that would've made even the toughest woman swoon or giggle like a school girl.

"Aoshi?" he blurted out incredulous. He knew little brother did all sorts of things for Victoria but he had no idea he'd go as far as modeling! His hand was on her shoulder holding her close to him in an almost intimate way. He was shirtless wearing a pair of dark blue sleeping pants that matched Tokio's night gown. The scars on his chest didn't seem to detract from his looks in fact; it just seemed to make him more interesting.

"Also Sano and Kenshin but they were the only ones just because I didn't really feel comfortable with anyone else," she explained Victoria had always been sensitive to Tokio's feelings and never pushed her too far beyond her comfort zone. Hajime however was still a little surprised by the picture to pay too much attention to her explanation.

'Oh little brother I think you're keeping secrets from me!' Hajime thought amused. He swore he would find a way to extract the full story from him one way or another! There was a picture with Sano and Kenshin next to it. They were wearing comfy looking sweatshirts and laughing like little kids. It was very platonic. Not at all like the picture with Aoshi.

"I think there might be more this way," Tokio said pulling Hajime towards another section of the gallery. People watched and whispered excitedly as they passed by but neither Tokio nor Hajime paid them any notice. The "Princess" of the Stillwater Empire was being courted by the infamous heartbreaking wild lone wolf and it was a hot piece of insider gossip! She pointed to another picture and Hajime's brain nearly turned to mush!

'Oh now I understand why those two airmen opened the door to the cell!' thought Hajime as he looked at the picture. Tokio was standing with her back to the camera. There were other women in this picture but Hajime only saw one!

Tokio wore nothing more than a pair of pink bikini briefs and little pink angel wings strapped somehow to her shoulders and hanging right on her shoulder blades. The pink strappy stilettos she was wearing made her legs look amazingly long. Her beautiful wavy hair - which was much longer back then - hung dramatically between the wings and seemed to be fluttering in some mysteriously well aimed breeze. Her arms were wrapped around her chest and her head was turned just enough to give the camera the sexiest come-hither look Hajime had ever seen!

"Is that the look you gave those airmen?" he whispered in her ear checking to make sure there wasn't anyone within earshot. She blushed as red as her dress.

"Something like that," she replied a bit shyly. He smirked wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her eyes wide with surprise and locked on to his but she did not resist.

"Well it's a very effective weapon! I would beat down the door if you gave _me_ that look," he added in a flirty whisper

"But it was a steel door," she countered weakly and Hajime just smirked.

"20 feet of _titanium_ couldn't keep me out!" he declared in a sexy whisper and before she could answer he pulled her up close to him and not caring who might be watching them he kissed her.

* * *

From a few meters away Victoria spotted Tokio and Hajime as they paused in front of Tokio's angel picture. She smirked in amusement as Hajime pulled her to him and kissed her. She sent Nightraven a little signal and with a smirk of mischief the man moved to interrupt the happy little couple. Her intent was to give Tokio a little room to breath and to annoy Hajime with an interruption. After all she did really enjoy tormenting Hajime! She turned back to her guests.

"So George, tell me…Tokio and Hajime are not going to have a problem getting together are they? It's not against regulations is it?" Victoria asked obviously wanting to make sure that her little protégé would not have problems at work. Emi latched on to this subject immediately wanting to make sure her son would have no obstacles pursuing Tokio.

"No, there's no problem. Dr. Takagi responds to a completely separate chain of command from Capt. Davila," he explained calmly. He added that as long they maintained their high levels of professionalism at the base then there would not be a problem.

George then remembered a story Jack had told him recently about Tokio's second day on the base and with a chuckle of amusement he shared it with them. Victoria laughed heartily after all she had been involved with many military organizations in her long life span so she knew what a newbie would be up against in the face of senior officer looking to do a little mischief. She had been in that position herself during her first military experience!

'I got it almost every day! After all I was only nine and everyone else was at least sixteen! And they were all _boys_!' she thought laughing not just from George's tale but those very distant yet happy memories of her military academy training. From the point of view of her vast experience Tokio had gotten off easy!

Emi however stared absolutely horrified that her son could behave in such an abominable manner. Hannya just shook his head in sympathy. He knew there was nothing he could do to save his stepson from the impending fire his mother would rain on him later tonight…

* * *

Hajime tried not to grumble in annoyance as Nightraven glared at him suspiciously. They walked back to the conference room which had now been set for dinner. Night let them know they would be sitting with Hajime's friends. His mother's table would be next to theirs. Hajime and Tokio approached his mother as they re-entered the room intending to ask her if she'd seen Mai.

"I can't talk to you right now! In fact I can't even look at you! I'm so embarrassed!" Emi retorted scornfully at her son. Hajime looked confused and Hannya just shrugged and smirked amused. Before he could ask what was going on someone pulled on his sleeve.

"Hey big brother!" chirped Mai cheerfully. He smiled and turned to greet his sister but his smile faltered. Oume and Kamo were there standing behind Mai but before he could say anything snarky to them Oume and Tokio shocked him speechless…

"Good Evening Mrs. Kujacu," Tokio greeted elegantly. The older woman smiled and embraced Tokio as if she were her long lost baby sister!

"Good evening Tokio-chan! Are you enjoying the festivities?" Oume greeted cheerfully as she released Tokio. Her good spirits did not surprise Tokio. The lady had always treated her with the highest regard from the first minute they met. She had never known how she'd earned it since she'd met her before the incident with her husband.

'So if it wasn't guilt I must've done something to impress her just wish I knew what it was,' she wondered not for the first time as she spoke to the woman. Oume casually waved away Tokio's apologies for not stopping to talk to her during the pool party. Hajime, Hannya and Mrs. Emi however stared at Oume Kujacu like she'd grown a second head! Also no surprise since Mrs. Kujacu was known to be _**exceedingly**_ selective of the people she liked and she was not very nice with the people she didn't like. Very likely Mrs. Emi didn't get along with her and thus neither did Hajime.

'And didn't Mai say her father was a jerk to most people?' she thought. Judging from the thunderous glare that Hajime shot at his father there was some serious friction between father and son. Mrs. Kujacu greeted Emi with what seemed like forced politeness to Tokio. Mrs. Emi and Hannya however seemed completely thrown by it.

'Wow… are things really that bad between them?' Tokio thought confused by the shock in Mrs. Emi's face as she returned Oume's greeting. Even Mai seemed completely shocked!

"Oh husband say hello to Tokio-chan," Oume very reluctantly forced her husband to greet Tokio. Hajime was now busy glaring angrily at his father and the older man simply smiled at him. In turn that seemed to make Hajime even angrier! He turned away from his silent teasing of his son to peer at Tokio. He looked her up and down with a slight frown of confusion.

"Good evening Mr. Kujacu," she greeted calmly as though saying hello to a new patient though probably not as warmly as she would treat her patients. She was unaffected by his scrutiny. She had already mentally prepared herself for this meeting.

"You look familiar…" he replied in a slightly disinterested tone without bothering to return her greeting. She almost breathed a sigh of relief.

'I was right! He was too drunk to remember! That's good!' she thought glad there would be no messy confrontations. But just when she was starting to relax something seemed to snap in Hajime. He stepped forward to block Kamo Kujacu's view of Tokio.

"Of course she does! She was one of Victoria's models you moron!" he growled at Mr. Kujacu. Hajime's demeanor had turned around completely. Suddenly there was much violent intent oozing out of every pore of him! She had never felt him like this! Not when he was possessed by Hathor or even when he was fighting the jaffa in their last two missions together.

"Hajime!" she whispered in a fearful tone and squeezed his hand in both of hers. That seemed to be enough because his body language changed immediately and he relaxed his combative attitude. All eyes had suddenly turned towards them and Oume quickly made her escape.

"Well Tokio-chan perhaps I will see you later!" she said nervously.

"Yes! Perhaps later then Mrs. Kujacu!" she replied equally cheerfully embracing the older woman again like a long lost dear friend. Oume pulled her husband away allowing Mai to remain with her uncle. Again it surprised Mrs. Emi and Hannya how polite and friendly Oume was being. Tokio smiled and excused them for a moment. Then she pulled the two of them away back out of the room into an empty hallway…

* * *

"Hajime are you ok?" Tokio asked concern marring her pretty face. Haji forced himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry Tokio I don't know what came over me!" he apologized but Tokio still watched him warily. He took a deep breath and explained that most of the time he ignored Kamo. He had never cared about the man one way or the other. In fact he was sometimes somewhat glad of his presence because he could get Oume to back off of his sister.

"It's rare but every now and then his very existence just pisses me off!" he added angry mostly with himself for upsetting Tokio. He explained that usually he could control it quite well.

"Today it just slipped from me and I don't even know why?" he asked himself feeling frustrated and confused. However somehow this caused Tokio to relax a little. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he held on tight.

"It's ok…Do you want to leave?" she asked him in a warm comforting tone. As she looked at him concern now mixed with understanding in her eyes. He felt the anger and confusion fade. He kissed her lightly before responding.

"No, its ok besides mom will never let me hear the…uh-oh!" he never finished his sentence as he had finally figured out why his mother was angry with him when they returned from the gallery.

"General Hammond must've told her!" he whispered slightly horrified. At the confused look on Tokio's face he explained. He deduced that Col. O'Neill must've told the general how he and Tokio first met.

"…and somehow the subject came up while mom was walking around the gallery with him and Victoria! Great, I will hear about it from now until Christmas!" he grumbled annoyed. Tokio chuckled slightly and he gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"Don't worry it won't take that long for her to forgive you!" she replied with a mysterious little smile on her face.

"What are you up to?" he asked with a suspicious look. She just smiled.

"Just leave it to me," she replied in an amused tone. She urged them both to return to the ballroom and Hajime - after partaking once more of her sweet lips - allowed him self to be pulled back into the ballroom.

* * *

Tokio breathed a sigh of relief as she waved at Kelly and the others who were already seated. She had worried that Hajime was angry because he'd had found out about the incident between her and his father. But after talking to him it was obvious he didn't know. The angry spark had nothing to do with her at least so she was somewhat glad of that. The only thing that worried her now was how to get Hajime off the hook with his mother. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it but she was confident that she would think of something.

"Yo Haji! Another showdown with the old man huh?" Will added as they took their seats and exchanged greetings.

"You really shouldn't let him get to you!" added Zack as Hajime attempted to explain his loss of control to his friends. Meanwhile Tokio relaxed as it became obvious from the lack of surprise on his friends that this sort of confrontation had happened before.

"So speaking of the Kujacus…how come Oume is so nice to you?" Jesse asked surprise and awe in her face. Tokio opened her mouth to reply but Lisa beat her to it.

"Pfft! That's easy Jes! This girl is loaded with pedigree! And you know how Oume _**loves**_ her pedigrees!" Lisa began. Lisa – ever the queen of gossip – explained that Tokio's family was a very famous and influential family in American history. Many of the 60s and 70s most influential people had frequented the Janeway mansion during those decades. Some of the greatest artists and thinkers of modern times met under the roof of the Takagis.

"This girl is certified American royalty!" Lisa concluded giving Tokio a wink and looking very proud of her self for her high celebrity gossip knowledge. Tokio blushed and hid behind her iced tea. She knew all of that but she had never thought of herself as royalty of any kind.

"Oh I don't know Lisa…we were just caretakers," Tokio said hoping they really would talk about something else. Reminiscing about her family was something she wanted to avoid tonight! She had no desire to revisit this morning's emotional rollercoaster. Hajime must've sensed this. He squeezed her hand in reassurance before he changed the subject...

"Well I don't really care what Oume thinks as long as it gets Mai off the hook! By the way, Lisa great show you really outdid yourself," he added casually. His friends caught on to his intent to change the subject quickly. Will added a compliment to Lisa on the lovely dress his wife was wearing. Hajime smirked as he managed to charm both Lisa and his wife with one compliment. The man was a genius sometimes! Everyone switched to talking about the show for a while and as dinner went on they tried to catch each other up on their lives.

"So Haji, how did you get hurt?" Kelly asked rather concerned. She had not been around after all when Hajime had tried to explain the first time. Slater and Will smirked and watched Haji to see how he would respond. They were certain Kelly and Zack would catch him on his lie perfectly too. However this time Tokio came to his rescue!

"It was an accident," Tokio began in a very casual tone. She affected a slightly annoyed tone as she gave Kelly a "boys will be boys" explanation. She told her there was usually a doctor around in case of any injuries during training sessions. Thus she had been present at the time of Hajime's small sparing injury and had preformed all the necessary first aid and subsequent treatment herself. She reassured her that her friend was not very seriously injured.

"I mean you tell them not to do something but because they're big tough marines they think they can do anything! Nobody ever listens to the doctor until it's too late!" she concluded in a solemn tone. Will and the rest of his friends stared at the woman in awe as Kelly and Zack completely accepted Tokio's explanation. He then turned to Hajime.

"Ok, now did you take some notes? Because _**that**_ my friend is how you deliver a line!" Will countered in a loud teasing tone. Hajime rolled his eyes as Jesse, Slater, Tori, Lisa and Jada laughed along with Will. Kelly and Zack looked confused and before either could ask, Lisa supplied the answer. Tokio looked confused and slightly horrified. She was probably worried that she had done something wrong.

"We asked him that last night but you know how bad he is at lying!" Lisa exclaimed. Comprehension seemed to dawn on Zack and Kelly and they smiled. Kelly was sitting next to Tokio so she reached her arm around the woman and hugging her thanked her for her effort.

"Come on you guys! You're gonna get Haji and Tokio in trouble!" Screech protested as everyone continued to tease Hajime. Screech was the only one who would know what really happened to Hajime. But he - like Tokio and Hajime - could not say anything to his friends. He cast a glance at Victoria's table to indicate Gen. Hammond sitting with her. Everyone sobered up quickly and the teasing immediately stopped.

"For the record Tokio: We know you are lying because Haji is bad at lying to us. It's like I said to Haji last night: If you're out saving the world feel free to lie to us anytime!" Will added unusually solemn. Their proud smiles and gratitude seemed to put Tokio at ease. Slater cleared his throat.

"But from now on Haji you might wanna let _her_ do the talking," he suggested in a mildly teasing tone successfully lightening the mood. Finally Zack and Kelly were forced to excuse themselves due to their yawning drowsy baby. Neither seemed thrilled with the idea of leaving their baby with an unknown sitter. It seemed they might not come back to the party.

"Relax guys! We at Oniwaban conduct extensive background checks on the sitters! Kayla is in good hands!" Tori reassured them. Tokio inserted some of her experience with Oniwaban.

"Aoshi and his people conduct periodic checks on the sitters as well. That's always been one of the security rules even before Aoshi's time," she began explaining she had done her fair share of babysitting during reunions on her first years in the company.

"Besides, she's just right up the stairs! You guys can check on her if you really want to!" Tori added cheerfully.

So, slightly mollified they left to put their sleepy baby to bed and meet their assigned sitter. They met a very pleasant young girl named Elizabeth. She was 18 and she had just been hired by the company as a new model. In fact, she had just participated in Lisa's show. She was earning some extra money for school by babysitting during the reunion. Kelly took to her right away and without any more concerns they headed back down to the party. When they returned to the ball they found – to their utter shock – Hajime dancing with Tokio!

"Kel…Am I seeing what I'm seeing?" Zack asked as he stared at the couple in question. Hajime and Tokio both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"You mean, Haji dancing and _liking_ it? Well if it's a dream than I'm dreaming too!" Kelly replied astonished and Zack laughed. Hajime had always hated dancing! Not because he was no good at it, on the contrary, Hajime was quite good. Hajime just did not like parties and it had been that way with him for as long as Zack and Kelly had known him.

"Jesse was right… She is the woman he needs," Kelly added with a content sigh. Zack smiled and Kelly took his hand to join their friends on the dance floor.

* * *

Onward we continue!! I had to break up the situation at the ball because there is just too much going on. The nex chapter won't take nearly as long becasue it's almost finished! So sorry it's taken so long!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	19. Fighting Shadows

The Place where I belong

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Continuing the Disney trend…Baharavia is a fictional country from the show Corey in the House. I'm sure Disney has that one tied up nicely so hold your hounds Disney! I'm making no money off of this! Lol I've also taken some serious liberties with world history but since it is a sci-fi story with instantaneous travel to other worlds using a large disc I thought I might be able to get away with it.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fighting Shadows**

* * *

The music stopped and both Haji and Tokio applauded the band.

"How about we take a break out in the garden?" Hajime proposed flashing her a roguishly handsome smirk.

"Sure, that would be nice," Tokio replied blushing cutely giving him a sweet shy smile. He placed her arm around his arm and led her off the dance floor. Getting to the garden however would prove quite difficult.

Everyone they encountered along the way wanted to talk to them. Hajime gladly took the role of observer as Tokio paused to speak briefly with the people they encountered. Those that were not related directly to Hajime at least! Her grace and elegance impressed him deeply. Her manners and charm were absolutely impeccable. She was every bit the princess that the girls said she was!

In fact, Tokio almost seemed to be in her element. She was charming and gracious, easily outshining any of the women she came near. He found that odd considering the bout of stage fright she had before the fashion show. He had thought it was because she didn't have much experience in high society events. He thought she might be a little clumsy and shy. He had fully prepared himself to be her shield but Tokio seemed to be well versed in all manner of etiquette.

'She really is amazing!' Haji thought with pride as he watched her. New feelings were swirling inside of him making him feel not quite himself. It did not alarm him however, because despite the foreign nature of the feelings he still felt that he was on the right path. He wondered if perhaps the change in his outlook on life was just what he needed to get himself on the road to his dreams again. He felt then with frightening certainty that Tokio was a pivotal part of his new future.

He suddenly found himself wondering many things about Tokio. He wondered what sort of places she liked to vacation in, what sort of foods she liked to eat, what would she think of his motorcycle? Would she be willing to learn to surf? He thought about taking her to the places he hung out at in high school and he wondered what his old squad mates and commanders from his Helmajistan tours would think of her…

He wanted to know _everything_ about her and the questions just kept piling up one on top of the other!

He even found himself wondering how big a house she would like to have… He wondered if she would like to have a dog and most shocking of all: _How many children did she want to have?_ Now that question brought his rambling thoughts to a halt! He had never seriously considered the prospect of children with any woman…not even his ex-wife! And yet here he was thinking how cute his little daughter would be if she had Tokio's soft, wavy brown hair and her sweet smile!

'What in the world has come over me?' he asked himself feeling surprised and excited. He marveled at how much he had changed in just a few hours! What was it about her gentle hands and golden smile that had him so turned around? It seemed impossible but Tokio made him feel things he had never felt before! Even a trickle of fear…yes, an unfamiliar insecurity gripped him as his mind conjured the possibility of her rejecting him.

'What happens if in the end she doesn't want me as badly as I want her?' the question formed itself in his mind before he could stop it but he pushed it away firmly. It shocked him how much the idea repulsed him! He mentally shrugged off the unsettling idea and concentrated on the group they were talking to. They had joined Hillary and Ashley who were talking to two men.

They were familiar to Hajime. They were the usual spoiled, rich yet somewhat talented boys that liked to hang out in high society events hoping to score a high profile girlfriend. He did his best to keep a straight face as both men tried in vain to impress Tokio. He was mildly impressed by their bold-faced attempts. He was standing right next to her, with her hand in his and that did not deter them from attempting to flirt with her!

One of them was a lawyer from a very high profile entertainment firm. The other was a political lobbyist on a fast track to a high political seat. Both of them apparently had met Tokio. She however had no recollection of them. They had failed utterly in making any kind of impression on her. Hajime found this both amusing and reassuring!

They continued moving through the room and the scene seemed to repeat itself. Other young, good-looking, confident men were shot down in a most eloquent and innocent way. None of them had made an impression on his Tokio and try as they might they couldn't divert her attention away from him. This earned him a lot of envious, angry glares. Not that it bothered him! Tokio was his! He didn't care if those posers didn't like it!

As they moved on he wondered about Tokio's taste in men. She was obviously not impressed with the handsome, confident, successful and aggressive types - like himself. And strangely enough Screech had been able to attract her attention rather easily. Appearances did not impress her obviously. More questions popped into his mind: Where did she learn to be so at ease with the vultures of high society? What kind of man – if any – had been able to attract her attention in the past? He almost breathed a sigh of relief as they finally reached the patio.

She seemed as glad as he was to be away from the ballroom. She did breathe the sigh of relief he had held back. His friends were all sitting out here. Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin were also out here. Even Mai and some of her new friends were there too. Some were clamoring for rematches. He smirked in amusement realizing his genius little sister had trounced them all the night before on some new game! The teenagers soon left as Aoshi let them know they once more had free reign in the arcade.

Aoshi let him know Haji's mother was off in the gardens somewhere with his father but they did not wish to be disturbed. So they stopped and chatted in a cheerful manner with his friends. Finally, he pulled Tokio down a long, softly lit stone path leading towards a very pretty fountain that was a nice distance away from the ballroom…

"I thought you didn't like being around lots of people. You were amazing in there!" Hajime complimented.

"Thank you…but maybe it's just the company," she replied in a slight flirty tone that Hajime found delightful. She leaned against his shoulder sighing in apparent contentment. She moved away to sit at a stone bench near the fountain. Hajime joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just that I never feel comfortable with the people in Sensei's parties," she began. With a wistful sigh she explained she used to travel a lot with Nightraven before she met Aoshi. He left most of the socializing to her while he looked after the Victoria's Secret plants and other Stillwater businesses around the world.

"I was his summer assistant! He pays really well!" she explained smiling as she reminisced. She had been able to do many semesters abroad and work in different kinds of facilities: from rural free clinics to state of the art hospitals. She even learned to speak French, German and Italian.

"But the place we visited the most was a small country called Baharavia…" she continued picking up speed as she shared some of her past experiences with him.

"Wait…I know that place. Victoria has some of her major manufacturing and distribution plants there, doesn't she?" Hajime interjected.

"Yes that's right! It was my favorite place. The palace was beautiful…the sights were amazing…the parties were wonderful," she admitted wistfully.

She sidetracked for a little while about the gardens in the palace and the historical sites around the city. She had loved learning the history of the people and eating Nakeeshkas – a traditional lemon drizzled pastry – during their Independence Day celebrations.

"They have a little ritual the baker must perform as she drizzles the lemon sauce over the pastries," She laughed.

"You can't eat them until the baker has done the ritual! I'll have to make some for you some time!" She offered cheerfully. He smiled knowing the offer was an open invitation to spend more time together.

"I look forward to it," he replied smirking roguishly. She blushed cutely and changed the subject slightly. She explained she had also done many hours of service in Baharavian hospitals and rural free clinics during her stays. She had even been offered a high post in its biggest hospital that they were willing to hold until her graduation.

"My mom went to Baharavia recently…" Hajime added thoughtfully. He explained that his mom had been in Baharavia a few months ago doing research for her book.

On Victoria's request, Emi had been entertained by the royal family who provided her with many materials and interviews for her book. Aoshi and Hannya had come back most upset because apparently the widowed King had been hitting on Hajime's mom. His mother had been oblivious to it and had fully believed the King's attentiveness towards her was nothing more than their mutual interest in Janeway's history. Needless to say Hannya had stuck to her like glue for the whole trip.

"Yes, Marco's father is a rather flirty old guy! Mrs. Emi is a very intelligent and attractive lady. I'm not surprised," Tokio laughed then shook her head but her smile looked sad. Hajime frowned. He had gotten many bitter comments from Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin about the baharavian royal family. They insisted that King Johann and his son Marco, were just a couple of playboys and they didn't want to have anything to do with them. The rooster-head had grumbled bitterly about Marco in particular.

"So what happened in Baharavia? How come it's not your favorite place anymore?" he asked realizing she was talking in past tense.

"I was friends with his Royal Highness Marco di Gravis crown prince of Baharavia," she replied pursing her lips and twining her fingers. Uncertainty flitted through her eyes as though she were trying to make up her mind about something important.

"Was?" he prompted softly pulling her a little closer to him.

"Yes well…I don't know anymore I haven't talked to him… I haven't been back in almost a year," she paused and took a deep breath. Apparently she had made up her mind.

"The last time I saw Marco… he asked me to marry him!" she concluded sounding - oddly enough - resentful. Hajime was not really all that surprised. He was certain with as charming and desirable a woman his Tokio is; she would've gotten one or two proposals by now. But the fact that she sounded resentful and angry made him wonder if there was something about his Tokio that he still didn't quite understand. Still, she had been patient with him the night before so Hajime waited patiently for her to continue.…

"He didn't _really_ know me! He didn't know anything about _my life_! How could he say he loves me or ask me to marry him?" Tokio protested asking herself the same question she had asked herself many times since she got on the plane and hurried back home.

"I said no because I didn't belong in his world," she began leaning against his shoulder. The last trip to Baharavia had been so terribly sad. Still, Hajime had been honest last night with her so it was only fair that she do the same for him….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_While Marco was busy one morning attending to his political duties, Marco's grandmother had called her to have tea with her and a few other ladies from her court in her private garden. Tokio had been set by a terrible sense of foreboding. With every step she took, she felt like a prisoner heading towards her execution. _

_Marco's Grandmother Queen Aydil had always been a little cold in her treatment of Tokio. In the years she had known Marco that had not changed, no matter how hard Tokio tried to impress her. She curtsied as she was announced being careful to use all the proper Baharavian customs, which she had mastered in her very first visit. _

"_Come, sit," said the older woman in a more gentle tone than Tokio was used to hearing from her. Graciously, Tokio thanked her for the invitation and took her seat. A servant poured her tea quietly without looking at Tokio. This was her first indication that something bad was going to happen. The servants had always been extremely attentive and friendly._

"_It has come to my attention that my grandson is quite taken with you," Queen Aydil began sweetly. Tokio took this however as a bad sign._

"_His highness has been a kind friend for a long time," Tokio replied keeping her answer as polite and platonic as possible. Yet her brain kept reminding her of Marco's searing good night kiss the night before and her heart began to race. There was no way she could keep fooling herself that Marco only wanted to be friends. She fervently hoped she wasn't blushing! The woman smiled in response and exchanged cold evil glances with the other three ladies with her._

"_Yes, I'm sure his __**friendship**__ seems like something from a fairytale," the queen countered smoothly. Tokio smiled non-committal. She should've known his grandmother would not allow her to get too close to Marco. But what the queen did not know was that Tokio had a very firm policy concerning men:_ _Romantic relationships are a waste of time! To think in any other terms would put in jeopardy all that she had fought and suffered to obtain. And yet when he kissed her she began to wonder if perhaps he could be "the one". For a moment she had dared to hope that he would wait for her, that his world would be the place where her heart could belong._

"_But being the sensible and scholarly young woman I have been told you are…you don't care for such things as fairytales, correct?" she asked and Tokio continued to smile and nodded graciously in agreement but her feeble hopes were quite effectively dashed! The implication was quite clear: Tokio was not wanted. The woman was being polite perhaps to keep from offending Ms. Stillwater; whose financial investments had fostered an era of economic prosperity unseen in that country in decades._

"_You are quite correct your highness," Tokio began calmly smiling as best she could. She would not allow this woman – no matter who she was – to get the better of her! _

"_I have not cared for fairytales since my family died a __**very**__ long time ago. I prefer to live with my feet firmly on the ground," Tokio replied still very calm resisting the urge to run from the room calling for Night or Aoshi – her friends and bodyguards. She had to stand her ground on her own. She had to earn her place among the strong!_

"_Good. Then let me be quite frank," the older woman continued with a cold evil look in her eyes._

"_My grandson is getting dangerous ideas…I suspect he intends to ask you to marry him. However, being a girl with no family or proper lineage to speak of, I'm sure that you will do the sensible thing and decline," she intoned solemnly. Her tone made it quite clear that Tokio was not to contradict her. She realized also that the woman was only daring to talk to her like this now because Ms. Stillwater was not in the country._

"_Well your highness, since it is just a suspicion, there is no way for anyone to really be certain of his highness' true intentions," Tokio began very diplomatically. _

"_So in effect neither one of us can assume what he will or will not say. Furthermore, doesn't it stand to reason that his highness – being a sensible man – would be aware that he could not ask such a question to a… __**pauper**__ if you will? I am sure he would carefully consider his station before proposing such an important matter to anyone," Tokio continued keeping her tone cool and collected. Judging by how the woman's little cronies' smirks faltered; they had not expected Tokio to remain so calm or to rebut so perfectly._

"_Yes well, my grandson is sensible but he is in the end a man. Men can be fooled by very attractive __**illusions**__," the queen insisted leveling Tokio with a mighty glare wanting Tokio to break. She glared at Tokio as if she were no more than a filthy bug. Tokio however continued to deny her._

"_True, but his highness has always seemed to me to be above such trickery. I am surprised that you think him to be as weak-minded as any common man," Tokio rebutted knowing she had finally struck the older woman in a way she could not easily rebound from. The lady tried to back-track her self as she realized that in her attempt to intimidate and insult Tokio, she had instead insulted her grandson – the heir to the throne! _

"_Please do not be concerned on my account your highness. I am but a servant of the Lady Stillwater. I would never make pretenses to more than that," Tokio finally concluded. In that subtle way she reminded these women that they were as indebted to her boss as she was! A slight blanch on their faces let her know Tokio had hit her mark. Again, the queen attempted to smooth over her earlier statements. After all everyone knows that making an enemy of Victoria Stillwater was __**never**__ a good idea! No matter how long your family history is! In the interest of protecting Ms. Stillwater's diplomatic ties Tokio helped her along._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I guess I never really realized how I felt about him until I was on the plane and I knew I was never coming back," she concluded tiredly. She explained that later that night during a private dinner with the prince he had indeed proposed. With a heavy heart she had declined and told him she was leaving the very next day. Fortunately, she had traveled with Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi that time and they were quick to come to her rescue.

But the damage was done. Her conversation with the Queen had reaffirmed her belief that she was scum wrapped in silk! She could never hope to be with a decent family or be truly loved by good, honest people; that any true happiness would be paid for with horrible tragedy and sorrow. She had become certain that she was destined for a life of solitude, peppered with casual acquaintances and mild contentment but nothing more: The heavy price of her freedom!

"You probably think I'm a wimp for running away, huh?" she asked nervous, afraid he might reject her for her show of weakness. Now that she knew Hajime and found Stargate Command, she was glad she had said no to Marco. She was very glad she had called back that Air Force recruiter when she returned from Baharavia. She hoped he would feel the same way.

"No way! You were smart! Come on Tokio, you had already spent 3 years living with people who hated you. I certainly wouldn't want a repeat if I were you!" he replied quickly. Both of his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her tightly against him.

"That's what I told myself but part of me thought I gave up too easily…that I was a coward," she countered her heart thundering with hope as she put her arms around his neck.

'But I was wrong…I am as good – if not better – than any well bred princess! I deserve the same respect! I don't have to be a slave to fear and sorrow! I _**can**_ be happy!' she thought as Hajime gave her one of his best roguish smirks.

"Besides the real moron was Marco!" he continued the intensity in his eyes pulling Tokio in. At Tokio's surprised look he elaborated.

"If he wanted you bad enough to ask you to marry him than he shouldn't have let you get on that plane! His grandma be damned! He had the power to change her! And even if you managed to leave, he should've chased you all the way back, badgered at home, at work, at school and even at boot camp! He should've not let up until you either: changed your mind and said yes or you filed a restraining order!!" Hajime insisted in a determined intense look that surprised her.

"You really think so?" Tokio asked rather surprised by the determination in Hajime's tone.

"I know so! So in conclusion: he's a moron…and I am grateful for it!" he added in a more light hearted tone. Tokio smiled up at him excited by his enthusiastic support.

"How so?" she prompted delighted by his insight. His face and voice softened. The look of deep need in his eyes robbed Tokio of speech.

"Because I would never have gotten to know you or be able to spend time with you," he replied his voice soft and romantic.

"I just want to spend my time with you," he said softly. She managed to respond with a very soft "Ok" just before his lips touched hers. They remained locked in their soft slow kiss for quite a long time before they felt the need to return to the party…

* * *

From some distance Kelly squealed in delight! She poked Jesse and Lisa and all three women turned to look. Hajime and Tokio were sitting by the fountain locked in a very romantic kiss. They sighed and clapped in as much delight as Kelly.

"So I take it you guys like our Tokio," said Sano amused as he diverted traffic away from the fountain Tokio and Hajime were currently occupying. Had Hajime seen him he would've been amused by the irony of it! Sano however, only cared to provide Tokio with a much deserved moment of privacy.

"Yes! And we are very upset you didn't introduce her to us sooner!" Kelly half-teased, half-scolded. A.C gave all three of Tokio's buddies a shrewd look.

"Why would they when they could keep her attentions all to themselves? What do you think, preppy?" he thought out loud in a slightly teasing tone. Zack looked at Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin with the same shrewd, calculating look. Kenshin was the only one to show much reaction. He cast a furtive glance to Aoshi, who spoke before Zack could add anything.

"Considering how Nii-sama treated women, I felt it in my friend's best interest to keep her away," Aoshi countered coolly.

"That is true! Saito-san would've mistreated our Tokio-dono and that would've damaged our friendship with her," Kenshin explained very solemn. He added that they had met Tokio and Hajime almost at the same time but Tokio was more reclusive back then. Sano agreed with a hard look in his eyes.

"She has a difficult time trusting people! We worked _hard_ to earn her trust! So we kept her to ourselves! You don't like it…Tough! Get over it!" Sano rejoined a little harshly. The conviction of his defense took Kelly and her friends by surprise. Kenshin intervened for the sake of keeping the peace.

"No need to get defensive Sano! Our Tokio-dono is not as she was when we met her. It's alright to share her now, that it is!" Kenshin put in cheerfully.

"Relax guys," began Zack in his usual easygoing tone "we were just teasing! Besides, I'm the first to admit that Haji was a jerk for a long time after he got the divorce," he agreed easily.

"Yea the rebound phase was painful to watch! And the frequent trips to the desert made him even worse for a while. Hey, I kept _my_ sister far away from him!" added Slater solemnly.

"But he's not like that anymore…you can tell," Kelly insisted thoughtfully as she cast another glance at the couple still kissing by the fountain. Sano reluctantly agreed adding that somehow his time in Colorado Springs had changed Hajime.

"It has changed Tokio as well," Aoshi intoned solemnly casting his own quick glance at Tokio and Hajime.

"Yea, she doesn't look over her shoulder as much like she used to…by now she should've escaped out the back door to her suite but she's still here," Sano added pensively. Kenshin explained Tokio never liked their sensei's parties. They seemed to intimidate her somehow and always found an excuse to either leave very early or avoid them all together.

"The military seems to suit Tokio-dono, that it does," Kenshin agreed gravely. Kelly and the others looked confused but it was Jesse who seemed to draw the right conclusion.

"I guess it makes sense…" Jesse paused considering some of the disturbing things she had learned being Tokio's legal representative. However, to protect her client's privacy she said nothing more.

"Tokio is a proud woman. She despises attracting negative attention. As I'm sure you all know, Sensei's parties attract the wrong attention to her models at times," Aoshi replied coldly.

"And she hates depending on others! That's why she is alone so much," Sano grumbled angrily.

"Tokio-dono is a slave to fear. The shadows cast by her fear are so large that they have warped her mind and weakened her spirit to near breaking," added Kenshin sadly. Hajime's friends thought Kenshin was referring as much to himself as Tokio. But for people like Hajime's closest friends the realities of living with fear were very foreign concepts.

"But she's not like that anymore…something happened…something has made her change and it has happened recently," Aoshi insisted pensively. They had visited Tokio after basic training and a few times over the past few months that she had lived in Colorado Springs. However, everything had seemed the same with her:

She still looked over her shoulder when she walked out her door. She still circled her car at least once before approaching it and looked thru the windows before entering it. Her eyes always darted here and there when walking in public areas as though searching for possible threats. She never sat alone in a room that did not have video cameras constantly in surveillance. She had still examined carefully the hallway in front of her door before approaching it. She still took alternate routes home and to work every day. She had no friends and was alone all the time.

"Maybe it has to do with that medal she got? I mean it just seems like too much coincidence that the wolf gets a crack in the head during a training exercise around the same time Tokio gets a medal!" Sano argued making everyone suddenly stare at him.

"Yes, the changes in Hajime do seem very recent too," Zack pointed out thoughtfully. He was thinking of his telephone conversations with Hajime. He had sounded lethargic and uninterested in almost anything. There seemed to be no real change in his disposition. He was crankier than normal because he was trying to quit smoking and not doing a good job of it. Now it seemed that he had done a sudden 180 degree turn in his outlook on life and the impossible had happened: he had stopped smoking!

Aoshi, Kenshin and Sano were silent as Hajime's friends speculated. They had asked their Sensei if she knew what Tokio and Hajime were doing in Cheyenne Mountain but Sensei – despite her awesome White House contacts – did not know. Shuura had managed to overhear a tantalizing little tidbit but her attempts at seducing more out of Abrams had come up short.

In the end Sensei had admonished him not to investigate further because it would compromise Hajime and Tokio's security clearances. Aoshi and his friends – ever the obedient students – would abide by their Sensei's instructions. However, he did take note that throughout this conversation Screech had remained rather suspiciously silent…

* * *

Emi sighed in deep satisfaction as she and Hannya returned to the ballroom. They had spotted Tokio and Hajime kissing by a fountain in their stroll through the garden but decided against interrupting them. Tonight she had seen smiles on her son that she had not seen on him in a _very_ long time! She had been right about Tokio. She was the woman her son needed. But also she couldn't help wanting to reach out to the girl and embrace her as her own.

'She's even more alone than I was,' Emi thought sadly. No one knew better than Emi what it felt like to be abandoned. Emi however had been slightly more fortunate: she had her son after all and as long as she had Hajime she had never been completely alone! He had been her only source of happiness as well as strength and comfort. Because of him she had become a stronger and more confident woman. Thanks to him she now had Aoshi and Hannya to count in their little happy family.

'She belongs with us,' Emi declared to herself firmly. She wanted Tokio to be part of her family, not just for Hajime's sake, but because she wanted Tokio to experience what happiness feels like when you're free of fear. A very annoying yet familiar laugh halted Emi's train of thought. They had caught up with Victoria who was chatting with Lady Pitesa – cousin of Queen Aydil of Baharavia, her entourage, Gen Hammond (whom Victoria had not released all evening!) and Nightraven. Joining them was Oume though Kamo was not present in the group.

"Ah there they are!" Oume announced cheerfully. Emi stared in confusion. She still couldn't wrap her head around Oume's civil behavior. She was always scathing in her treatment of Emi. She had never changed her manner despite Victoria and Hannya's stern warnings. Nothing had ever kept the woman from being horrible to Emi, especially now that she was romantically involved with Hannya.

"I was telling her ladyship about your book!" announced Oume cheerfully. It took Emi several seconds to realize Oume was talking to her! Lady Pitesa greeted her then in a haughty tone. Emi did her best to be polite but Queen Aydil and her little court had been the only thing about Baharavia she did not like. The lady ignored her after the introduction and went back to Victoria.

"So Victoria…where is your lovely protégé: Dr. Takagi! I have been dying to say hello!" the woman announced cheerfully. Victoria smiled shrewdly.

"Well I just saw her going towards the garden…Emi did you see her?" Victoria asked smirking with a touch of mischief in her eyes. Emi smiled, she wasn't sure what Victoria was planning but she was sure it would be a well-deserved blow to the woman's ego!

"I saw her heading towards the garden too with my stepson!" Oume piped up cheerfully before Emi could say anything. Emi blinked in shock! Oume had never, EVER called Hajime that!

'What is going on?' she thought astonished. She exchanged a look of utter incredulity with Hannya. He was just as confused and surprised as she was.

"Yes I just saw them out there together," Emi finally added the surprise obvious in her tone. Victoria smirked in evil pleasure as she turned back to Lady Pitesa.

"Well we can catch up with them later," Victoria added diplomatically. Oume again spoke.

"If I may be so bold my lady I am surprised to see your interest in our Tokio-chan. I had heard she was not on her highness' list of friends…or is that just mean-spirited gossip? I do apologize if it is!" Oume asked with a look of deference and innocence on her face that Emi couldn't believe! The woman's haughty smile faltered.

'How can anyone not like Tokio?' Emi thought banishing her shock for the time being. After all even Oume liked Tokio! Oume's words were just a polite way of saying: 'Your queen doesn't like Tokio so what do you want with her'. She paid close attention now!

"Oh I am sure you heard wrong! Dr. Takagi is highly respected and admired by her highness!" Lady Pitesa replied sounding suspiciously nervous. A small signal seemed to pass between Victoria and Oume.

"Of course she does! That obviously makes more sense!" Oume laughed in her unique grating way.

"…Especially when you consider Tokio-chan's lineage!" she concluded smiling with a touch of triumph in her tone.

"Do you mean her heritage of the Janeway Legacy?" Emi asked but somehow she didn't think it could only be that.

"Well mostly yes…Victoria didn't you tell Emi?" Oume asked and she was being so friendly and sweet to Emi that again it distracted her. She found the situation slightly surreal and more than a little scary.

"Oh it must've slipped my mind! Please Oume fill her in!" Victoria replied in mock distress.

'Somehow I don't think it did,' thought Emi suspiciously. A glint of mischief shone in Victoria's eyes as Oume turned cheerfully to Emi and Hannya to fill them in.

"As you know Emi I am good friends with the royal family of Japan!" Oume began cheerfully. She took on a slightly conspiratorial tone as she explained to Emi, Hannya and a rather surprised Gen Hammond that in the late 1930s a young prince desperate to see the world had traveled to America on the first leg of his tour. Emi knew some parts of this story and apparently so did Gen Hammond.

"I remember this story. He spent some time in New York and Los Angeles? Didn't he die in a plane crash on his way to London?" Gen Hammond asked in his slow deep Texan drawl. Oume smiled sweetly obviously enjoying having knowledge no one else had.

"Yes you're correct, but see the prince wanted to know what normal life was like in the USA so he sent his most trusted and highly skilled bodyguard out to travel incognito while he toured royal palaces around the world," Oume continued cheerfully.

The Prince and his mother secretly arranged for a young samurai – Sasame – of the Prince's guards to separate from the entourage once in the US. When the prince arrived in LA he slipped away to live a normal man's life in a foreign country for a few years and report to the prince. He was also ordered to go to Aspen, Colorado and see if he could find some of Janeway's writings. The Empress had been a fan of her writing but very little of it was available to them.

"Of course after the prince's death in the plane crash and the onset of world war 2, the family lost contact with Sasame," Oume added. Gen Hammond nodded.

"I do remember hearing there was suspicion of sabotage on the plane," he added thoughtfully.

"Yes! Though in the end it turned out to be a normal engine failure due to bad weather," Oume replied. Emi cast a glance at Lady Pitesa and Victoria. Victoria was smirking triumphantly and Lady Pitesa looked rather nervous.

"I imagine Mr. Sasame ended up in an internment camp for Japanese-Americans… Possibly under an assumed name, correct?" Emi asked but the picture was starting to come together. Oume smiled with absolute glee.

"You are 100 percent correct! In fact he ended up in the same internment camp as Tokio's grandmother: Ms. Takako Takagi! He was on a mission for her highness too after all so his first stop was Aspen," Oume concluded cheerfully.

"Now understand that Sasame was a very special guard. He was the illegitimate son of one of the emperor's younger brother's," she pointed out unable to contain her delight. She further added that the royal family thought (and she agreed) that to continue concealing his identity he took Tokio's grandmother's family name. Gen Hammond looked at her incredulous.

"Now hold on a second…are you tellin' me that Dr. Takagi is indirectly related to the Japanese royal family?" he asked not quite believing it.

"Now officially the royal family will never confirm it. After all he is an illegitimate child and was supposed to have disappeared and probably died during the war," Oume added solemnly.

"Did they ever try to find him after the war?" Emi added but it all made sense to her now. Of course Tokio being of such high noble lineage would appeal to Oume. Most likely she had befriended Tokio with the interest of getting a little closer to the royal family and thus boosting her social rating at home.

"Yes they attempted to find him after the war but they had no success until they ran into his family during their visit to the Janeway Estate in the early 80's" she added solemnly that by then Sasame had passed away years before.

"Now _I _remember that! President Ford and his family traveled with the Emperor and his wife to Aspen. It was all over the news at the time," drawled Gen Hammond. Lady Pitesa smiled tightly and Emi now understood why the woman was nervous. The Queen and her ladies had probably mistreated Tokio in some awful way because they thought the girl some sort of no-name peasant. Now Victoria and Oume were forcing them to eat their words!

"I often have tea with the crown princess and she occasionally asks about Tokio. After all Tokio-chan is the only survivor of the illustrious Takagi family whom their highly respected samurai guard Sasame married into," Oume added importantly. She also explained to all present that the princess was a fan of Janeway's writing. Kate Janeway had been the first foreign women ever allowed to interview a Japanese Emperor.

"Yes I wrote about her friendship with Emperor Meiji during the Meiji restoration," Emi added. Oume explained for Lady Pitesa and Gen Hammond that Emi's work was highly anticipated by the princess. Emi exchanged a glance of utter shock with Hannya as Oume glowingly announced the book was certain to be a great success. Victoria simply smirked in absolute triumph.

"Especially now that Tokio has granted Emi access to all of Janeway's personal diaries and letters," added Victoria smiling with wicked glee. Emi nodded and agreed Victoria had told her of the materials recovered at the estate.

"I can't wait to start my research on these new sources!" Emi added though her head was spinning! Oume was being so nice, full praise and cheer. She was doing everything Victoria was telling her to do…and enjoying it! On top of that Tokio was some long lost Japanese princess?

It was quite a bit to take in!

At least now she understood why Oume was changing her track. The gossip mill tonight was buzzing on Hajime's courtship of Tokio. Adding now what Oume had explained about Tokio's family heritage it was no surprise Oume was suddenly revising her position towards her son.

Victoria finally invited Lady Pitesa and the rest of the group to move up to Victoria's private balcony. Oume stayed back saying she wanted to check on Mai and Aoshi before she headed up. Hannya and Emi would catch up later after they reunited with their friends: The Banks. Victoria cheerfully asked them to keep a look out for Hajime and Tokio and send them up if she saw them. Oume smiled until they were some distance away then turned to glare at Emi.

"Your son had better not screw it up with Tokio!" Oume warned in an angry growl.

"Oh thank goodness you're back to normal! You were starting to really scare me with all that sweetness Oume!" Emi teased. Suddenly Emi felt that the way they regarded each other had changed. Oume rolled her eyes but the corner of her mouth turned up slightly in amusement.

"Just make sure that idiot boy of yours doesn't make a mess of it!" Oume sternly cautioned. Emi just smiled thinking she had finally found the weak spot in the mighty dragon's armor. She was amazed that the weak spot was Tokio!

"I would've preferred it to be Aoshi but I suppose Hajime will suffice," she added sounding mildly annoyed. She asked Hannya then if he knew where Mai had gone. He replied Aoshi had arranged for the machines in the arcade to be opened again for her and her new friends.

"As for Hajime and Tokio they are outside by one of the fountains. You can spot them if you go to where Aoshi and his friends are," he added with a slight smirk of amusement.

"That I'll do!" she replied curtly and marched away. Emi watched her go feeling somehow as though her world was coming to some great change.

"Come on lets go find Phil and Vivian!" she declared cheerfully. Hannya agreed immediately still looking slightly stunned by Oume's out of character behavior. Whatever those changes were she would welcome them with open arms…

* * *

Too soon for all the party-goers the night finally came to an end.

Tokio had a chance to speak briefly with Oume who invited Tokio to have Sunday brunch with her and Victoria. Apparently Emi would be there discussing with them more about her book as well as sharing a few excerpts. She had also been surprised to see Lady Pitesa from Queen Aydil's court. She had been even more surprised by how sweet she was though she suspected it was only for show since Victoria was sitting across from her.

Hajime, Tokio and their friends all went up together to Victoria's suite. Tori and several other Oniwaban guards were busy taking in and locking up Victoria's jewelry. Tokio was only too glad to be rid of it! Together they headed back to the elevators. Tokio, Hajime and Screech were the first to get out. Cheerfully calling their goodnights to each other the remainder continued on down.

"Hey guys I'm not gonna be here for the wedding. I've gotta head out to Colorado Springs. I have a meeting with Capt. Carter in the afternoon," Screech began tiredly after the elevator closed. There was no one in the hallway so Hajime didn't worry about eavesdroppers.

"I thought SG1 was off-world this weekend?" Hajime pointed out. They were not due to return until Tuesday. He knew that much because his team was going to replace them when they returned.

"Yep, I'm gonna catch up with them at a new observation post they're setting up," he explained tiredly it was a planet with more than one moon. Screech was going to help set up some astronomical equipment there.

"Oh P3X682!" Tokio supplied helpfully the number designation on the planet. Hajime frowned for a second. He felt since he was on an SG team doing regular off-world trips he should've known that! He listened for a moment as Tokio and Screech talked about the mission. It bothered him immensely that they knew more about the missions of the SG teams than he did. Especially the frontline team SG1!

'And Screech is in Area 15 most of the time!' he thought annoyed with himself. He realized too that he _should_ know how to speak Goa'uld fluidly by now. He had picked up the basics of it by ear but had not bothered to study it further. He didn't know a lot of things about the research done in the base and didn't bother to dig beyond the mission briefings before going off-world. He suddenly realized that he was doing his job at pathetically mediocre standards. This would no longer be acceptable. He would have to step up his game starting Monday!

"Oh Haji…I finally got Slater an invite from Dr. Jackson to join as an anthropologist in the teams but for some stupid reason he's gonna say no. Can you talk him out of it?" Screech added tiredly as the three walked away from the elevators.

"That should be easy enough," Hajime replied. He explained to Tokio that Slater had a PhD in Anthropology.

"He's probably saying no because he's still trying for that permanent teaching position in UCLA," Hajime added.

"And Daniel doesn't have the best reputation in the field so Slater's probably avoiding him, right?" Tokio correctly surmised. Hajime nodded.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him!" Hajime reassured Screech.

"Thanks…'Night guys!" Screech yawned and headed in the opposite direction of Tokio's suite.

"Goodnight Screech!" Hajime and Tokio called to him. They turned now and walked down the hallway towards her suite hand in hand.

"I was going to offer breakfast with me tomorrow but I guess I was beat there," Hajime commented amused. Tokio laughed lightly.

"Maybe another time," she replied as they reached her door. He smirked roguishly.

"Which reminds me…would you be my date tomorrow at Wendy and Shen's wedding?" he asked smirking handsomely at her. Tokio smiled at him hoping there would never be a time when that smirk of his would not make her heart beat wildly.

"Well I think you already asked me that and I already answered!" she replied in a light teasing tone. She laughed at the slightly confused look on his face.

"I recall Capt Hajime that you said you wanted to spend your time with me," she teased feeling a little more bold than usual. He smirked.

"And you said 'ok'," he replied flirtily and wrapped his arms around Tokio's waist. Her heart beat out of control as he lifted her up and kissed her again in that soft deep way like in the garden. She sighed softly as he released her.

"So then maybe I'll stop by before you go to Victoria's suite?" he asked hoping he could have her to himself for a little while before Victoria (and apparently Oume too!) would sink their claws into her.

"But promise you'll call first! I want to sleep in a little tomorrow!" she countered cheerfully. He grumbled a little in disappointment but agreed to call around 9:30 instead.

"Sounds good! Would you bring some more tea?" she asked and he immediately agreed saying he would add some small pastries for a snack before brunch.

"That's great! Thank you!" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed once more. Finally she went into her room and he closed the door behind her kissing her once more before he did.

Tokio sighed content as she went towards the living room to put down her little wrist purse. She spotted the bouquet of roses right away. She went towards it but the bouquet had no note. A little box sat next to it. It was wrapped in red and black paper, a matching bow and a little tag with her name written on it.

"Oh…" she sighed softly and smiled. Inside the box was a sterling silver charm bracelet. The only charm on it was the emblem of the 501st. Only one person could've thought to give this to her. She smiled as she took it out of the box. She was glad she was now rid of the expensive jewelry she had been wearing before.

She was accustomed to receiving jewelry. Aoshi was prone to give her expensive pieces for her birthday and occasionally on holidays. For that matter so was Nightraven but Night always managed to be practical with his gifts too. Marco had also showered her with extravagant jewelry the last time she visited. She had returned all of those gifts before she left. But this little gift, though cheaper than those, felt more personal and touched more deeply than any expensive pair of Tiffany earrings.

"I hope he likes what _I_ gave him…" she thought as she put her bracelet on and smiled as she read the note with the rose he left on her pillow. She put it down on the nightstand and started the slow process of getting out of the ball gown she was wearing. She hoped Night remembered to put it in his room…

* * *

Hajime walked into his room. He was unable to check the triumphant smirk on his face. Thankfully Aoshi and the other two idiots were nowhere in sight. He walked into his bedroom and immediately spotted a little silver box with a small envelope next to it on his bed. He pulled off his jacket and carefully placed it in the closet then hurried to open the note:

"_This belonged to my father. My mother gave it to him a long time ago. I hope you like it._

_Thank you for being such wonderful company today!_

_Tokio"_

Was all the hand written note said but it was enough to get Hajime grinning like a maniac. He tore open the package and opened the little rectangular box. He chuckled excited as he pulled the small item out of the box. From a small keychain dangled a two and a half inch tall pewter figure of Boba Fett.

"Tokio…" he said softly in the empty room. He looked at the figure for a minute. He remembered her pulling something out of a box that she stuck in her pocket before anyone could see what it was. The dork gang had gotten little presents from her but perhaps it had been somewhat easier for her to part with her brother's little toys than it was this.

"This one was more important…" he thought out loud as he looked at little Boba Fett. He felt suddenly that she had given him a special trust – one not often given – with the presentation of this little token. He placed it carefully back in the box. He finished getting out of his uniform and after carefully putting it in his closet. He picked up the keychain once more and took his car keys from the dresser exchanging the old plain keychain with his new one.

"I hope she likes what I gave her," he said to himself as he slid into bed. With the pleasant memories of tonight's success he was very soon asleep…

* * *

Fic Reader: I really enjoy reading your reviews! You and I are so in-sync! Yes it actually won't take much longer for them to take the next step and for Tokio to completely trust him. As far as Haji is concerned Tokio is his. He will protect her because in his mind she is already a part of his world. He's in love for real this time but doesn't quite know it yet. Now, the piece with Victoria and George was necessary so that I could explain to the other characters why it was ok for them to get together and remind the readers of why a Tokio/Hajime pairing is ok and a Sam/Jack is not. The Aoshi/Tokio story is coming next chapter though it is slow going. But I promise it will be good! Night will be doing the talking! He loves to torment the boys! However, Night was a hands-off protector. He never hovered over Tokio like Aoshi and Co. but you'll see more next chapter. Grandma was a psycho and Tokio will finally be forced to accept it. I don't wanna spoil too much tho! I've been sick the past few weeks and the doctors don't know what's wrong with me yet. Oh well! Slow and steady wins the race! Thanks for being patient with me! Thanks for reading and reviewing Fic Reader!

Just someone who enjoys reading: Well Fic Reader covered the question the SBTB characters popping up really well. I can add that those guys are archetypes. They are very easy to use. When I say Zack Morris or Kelly Kapowski you know who they are, what they look like and how they sound and even what they'll say and why. I don't have to do the usual lengthy intros for new characters. In my fan fiction they are a beautifully accessible story telling tool. They have a broad spectrum of personalities so I can showcase my characters from almost any point of view. Besides I'm a huge Zack Morris fan!

Fic Reader also covered very well the matter of her occasional weakness. Speaking from personal experience losing a parent is the scariest thing in the world that can happen to a kid. I was 16 when we lost my dad. My sister was five and my brother 14. My family was nearly torn apart. For me – a kid living a sheltered dream childhood – the world went from a wonderful place of possibilities to a horrible scary place with terrible things lurking around every corner. To top it off that same year I was mugged twice coming back from school, almost sexually assault three times in the metro and stranded on a dark road once. For years fear was something I lived with every day and it is hard not to give in to self destruction! School really played a big part in keeping me sane. I joined the Navy one day though and then I met and married my Vincent and fear disappeared. Then my son was born and the world is once more a place of possibilities. Back then though I had weird ideas like Tokio's too. I even blamed and badly berated myself for every bad thing that happened to me even stupid things like losing my pencil! I laugh now but it was awful back then. Fear is not to be underestimated! :-)

And lastly the name Davila… Actually Davila is the last name of my favorite Venezuelan singer when I was a kid: Guillermo Davila. I had a huge crush on him! lol Besides haven't you guys noticed that every time an author needs a Hispanic name they use the same old tired Gonzales and Martinez? I wanted to go a little beyond the usual Lopez and Garcia. Like Mendizabal – this one is popular in Guatemala - and Trujillo and Davila which are popular in Venezuela. Others like Montaner, Ortega and Ortiz are other cool names I might use. I just wanted to branch out a little. I'm Hispanic in case you were wondering. I'm also ESL. :-)

Well I am happy you guys are enjoying my story! I look forward to hearing from you!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	20. Are you gonna be my girl?

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 16: "**_**Are you gonna be my girl?**_**" - Jet**

* * *

Tokio woke at the sound of the phone ringing. She picked it up and tried not to sound too sleepy as she answered.

"Hey Mighty Mouse! Wake up!" came a very amused rumbling voice. It had been a while since he had called her that. He had stuck her with the nickname several years ago when she first started working for Victoria's Secret. But he never called her that when there were other people around. Not even Aoshi and the others had ever heard him call her that.

"Night…you do know its Sunday…I like to sleep in on Sundays, remember?" she replied despondently. The clock read: 6:27 am.

"Come on mouse! It's almost afternoon," he teased chuckling mischievously. Tokio was the only human being in the world aside from Victoria that Night ever treated with such casualness. She rolled her eyes. Night never showed interest in anyone. He had also never shown interest in deflecting the men that approached Tokio. It was only now that she wondered why he was so intent on antagonizing Hajime.

"What? Its not even 7am!" she protested as he laughed.

"Come on and open the door already! I've been banging on it for hours!" he exaggerated with a deep laugh.

"Why can't you go away and bother someone else?" Tokio grumbled but she got up anyways. She knew that if she didn't Night would continue to knock until she did. The man is relentless. She shivered for a moment as she threw back the covers and got up because the AC was a little low and the room was rather chilly. She was glad however that she always slept in her sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Aww, don't you wanna know how I can get you off the hook with the stuffy brunch bunch so you can smooch with your new boyfriend instead?" he teased. This did interest Tokio. She really would much rather be snuggling with Hajime than making polite and utterly boring conversation with Lady Pitesa and her entourage. But flaking would disappoint Sensei and Mrs. Oume.

"Sensei would not approve if I don't show up," Tokio retorted self-righteously as she threw open the door and turned off her celphone. Night laughed as he marched in.

"Good Morning Mighty Mouse," he greeted cheerfully. Tokio just glared at him. Now that she thought of it she didn't even now how she got the nick name. She made a mental note to ask him some time.

"It was good until you woke me at the crack of dawn!" she whined loudly. Night just continued to chuckle.

"I'm supposed to be on vacation you know!" she protested as she slammed the door shut. Like a rebelling teen she marched angrily back to her room and buried herself in her covers.

"Just so you know… Vicky was jazzed when I came up with my little plan. And Oume liked it so much she's sending Mai to go fetch Wolf Boy," Night announced cheerfully. Tokio peeked out of her covers.

"Really?" she asked. Leaning on the door frame of the bed room Night just smirked mischievously. He was wearing his customary dark blue jeans and white t-shirt and over it his ever present bullet proof vest. One of Night's weirdest quirks is his love for armor. He wears it everywhere! He was positively psycho about his armor too! You could take his guns, you could break his swords and you could dull his knives but put one scratch on his armor and you were in for _**worlds**_ of hurt! He was frighteningly ferocious when decked out in his full protective gear but otherwise Tokio considered him something of a kitty.

"Yep," he affirmed grinning. Tokio sat up and pulled up her legs to rest her chin on her knees. Night took it as his cue to enter the room and sit on the foot of the bed. He reached into a pocket on his vest and looked at the celphone.

"In fact, she's supposed to call me when she's got him," he added putting it back in his pocket. Realizing she would need to be dressed and ready to go soon she got up and began searching for something to wear. She wondered if she could talk Hajime into staying in her suite and ordering breakfast. She didn't feel like getting dressed up yet. It was much too early.

"So how am I getting off the hook," she asked. Night grinned and explained in wicked delight that after hearing how Queen Aydil had been nasty to Tokio, Oume and Victoria plotted to take revenge.

"Do you remember that stuff I told you about your grandpa and the royal court before you joined the air force?" he asked and Tokio nodded then he continued. Though Night had always been honest with her, she thought the story was the kind of fabrication Victoria Stillwater would force on people to protect those she cared about. Her father had said her grandfather was a nothing more than a gardener. She didn't really believe at all the story but arguing against it had proved useless.

'Who knows…maybe there is some truth to it,' thought Tokio but still didn't believe it. She thought more likely that her grandfather might have been a gardener or some other kind of servant in the palace perhaps. The story of a missing prince was just too far-fetched!

"Well it was Oume who did the research for me. She'd always been fascinated by your family," Night explained that when Oume accompanied the Japanese crown princess - who visited Baharavia a few months ago - they had let slip Tokio's heritage to the Queen and her court.

"Oh so now that she found out I'm not a no-name peasant _**now**_ she likes me?" Tokio interjected indignantly.

"Yep, that about sums it," Night replied. He added that now that the queen knew it, she was on a mission to make Tokio a visible part of the Baharavian court again. According to Night she even plotted to reunite Tokio – who she knows is still single and until last night available – with her grandson.

"Well too _**late**_! I'm neither available nor interested. The _Queen_ and her court can just go stick themselves," Tokio retorted angrily tossing her old jeans from her overnight bag on the bed.

"Our thoughts exactly," Night agreed with an evil smirk. He explained that Lady Pitesa – under orders from the Queen – invited members of the press to attend the brunch so Tokio would be seen by the public in her country with the royal family again. According to Night's research Tokio had been popular among the people of Baharavia. However, since Tokio was a member of the air force whose research binds her to heavy non-disclosure agreements; she could not be photographed or interviewed by members of the press without authorization from her C.O.

"Does she know this already?" Tokio asked amused. Night smirked triumphantly.

"Not yet, but by the time she does Gen. Hammond will be busy enjoying a horse ride and picnic brunch with his family. Besides, any such requests must be submitted to his office at least 48 hours prior to the event for review. Anyway, she tries to spin it Victoria will let her know that you are not to attend because she will not allow anyone to compromise your good standing with the air force," Night announced gleefully adding Victoria had submitted the requests for her and Hajime personally in regards to last night's ball when she invited Gen. Hammond and his family two weeks ago.

"Yea but can't she just say she won't bring the reporters? I would have to go anyway," Tokio frowned though she was starting to like this plan. Night just chuckled.

"Well that's the trick! Lady Pitesa _thinks_ we don't know she's invited some reporters. Don't worry, Victoria has all the angles covered," Night assured her with a smirk on his face. Victoria planned for Lady Pitesa to not just be snubbed, but to be humiliated and snubbed in such a way that she could not retaliate – or accuse Victoria of wrongdoing.

"Messing with Vicky's kids has always been bad," Night in a nostalgic tone. Tokio relaxed. She was free for the remainder of the day which she would gladly spend with Hajime.

"Hey Night…do you think that my grandfather is the only reason why Mrs. Oume likes me?" Tokio asked remembering what Lisa had said the night before during the ball. She would not be surprised if it were, yet she did feel a little disappointed.

"No, she was fascinated by you at first just because of your family history but she likes you because you're strong and honorable. She admires you and considers you to be her one _true_ friend," Night replied solemnly.

"But Night I don't think I ever did anything really to earn it…" Tokio blushed embarrassed by how many people regarded her that way and feeling she somehow didn't deserve it. Night sighed and shook his head patiently.

"Remember that summer that you refused to go with me to Baharavia if I didn't take you to Japan after Hana died?" Night asked softly.

"Night, it was her _daughter_. What else would any decent human being do?" Tokio countered gravely. Hana was the oldest daughter of Kamo and Oume Kujacu.

She had been a very popular singer and actress in Japan who went by the stage name of Sapphire Valentine. She had died in a car accident 4 years ago during a rain storm.

Tokio and Night did not hear of the tragedy until several days after the funeral. They were isolated in a remote tiny village in Russia were. Tokio was part of a humanitarian effort to bring medical aid to the remote village. Tokio had bullied Night into taking her to see Oume who - aside from suffering the loss of her child - had to put her husband in a rehab center after he went on a nearly suicidal drinking binge.

"To Oume you had nothing to gain by being nice to her. You taught her the meaning of friendship then even though she'll never admit it. She's always believed that feelings are something you use to control people, letting her self show even the smallest amount of real emotion goes against everything she believes. Your impressive lineage gives her a good cover for her true feelings," Night explained gravely. Tokio smiled sadly.

"In short she likes me for me," Tokio concluded sadly.

"Pretty much Mighty Mouse! You really don't give yourself enough credit you know," he commented as he got up and ruffled her hair viciously. Tokio tried to swat his hands away. He just laughed and walked away calling out to her to hurry and get ready because he was certain Hajime would be there any minute. Tokio did as she was told but her mind was full again of odd ideas…

'Night is right…I don't give myself enough credit,' she thought as she stepped into her shower…

* * *

Well to say that Hajime was pleased was a _**heavy**_ understatement. To make things even better Aoshi and the dork duo were away at the Janeway Estate. His mother had insisted that she couldn't wait until morning and wanted to go check out Janeway's – previously thought destroyed – personal diaries. According to Hannya (whom Hajime called earlier) she had been up all night reading! He assured Hajime that they would return in time for the brunch.

Aoshi had gone with them and of course Sano and Kenshin had followed. Kurama had been there since before the ball but mostly to spend time with Hiei. Hiei was the Oniwaban man in charge of security this weekend at the estate. So he had invited Mai along to Tokio's suite. He wanted to see up close and with more privacy how Mai and Tokio interacted.

"I'm gonna beat him this time! I just have to get him before he draws his Blue Eyes!" Mai was ranting excitedly. He shook his head amused as she marched ahead of him. Her little purple back pack inscribed with her new stage name – Mai Valentine – bounced higher and higher with every step. Mai had accepted to come along because Night was at Tokio's suite giving her the news. Night was apparently as big a fan of Duel Monsters as Mai was and had promised Mai his "Harpy's Pet Dragon" if she could beat him. So far however she had been unsuccessful.

'Here we go,' thought Hajime tiredly as Mai launched into a detailed explanation how after months of research and trading cards and participating in tournaments she finally had the "perfect" strategy to beat Night. Hajime who listened patiently did not care for the game but had contributed a decent amount of his salary and time to Mai's quest to own all Harpy related cards. Last year his modest Christmas gift of the "Elegant Egotist" magic card and the "Mirror Wall" trap card had outshined even Aoshi and Hannya's very expensive Tiffany's jewelry set.

"The Mirror Wall is really gonna make the biggest difference," Mai rattled on with a wild look of excitement in her eyes. They finally arrived at Tokio's suite. He was a little disappointed to find Night opening the door. He opened his mouth to greet the older man but didn't get much of a chance.

"Night, let's duel!" Mai shouted at Night before they could exchange any greetings. Night scowled and motioned for them to come in exchanging a polite but solemn "good morning" greeting with Hajime.

"Good Morning to you too Ms. Valentine," Night replied in a grave tone. Night was much like Victoria in that he was psycho about civil behavior and general good manners. Mai unfortunately had no use for politeness. Something that always bothered Hajime because try as he might he couldn't get her to be anything but an obnoxious brat most of the time. Only his mom and Victoria seemed to have much success reining her in. She rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Nightraven. How are you this _fine_ morning?" she amended in a bored sarcastic tone. Hajime shook his head.

"Fine Ms. Valentine, thank you for asking… Hmpf! Kids these days," Night growled back. He turned to Hajime and let him know Tokio was changing and would be out in a few minutes.

"In the meantime you should order some room service. She wasn't happy about waking up this early. I know she won't want to go out," Night suggested ignoring Mai's glares and duel challenges. Night lay down on the couch and turned up the TV while Hajime went to phone in the kitchen to find the room service menu.

He ordered the regular continental breakfasts substituting tea for coffee (he didn't care for the after taste) for himself and Night. For Tokio though he ordered the crepes dish with fresh strawberries and whipped cream, remembering what Sano had said about Tokio liking strawberries. For Mai he ordered the same as Tokio but with blueberries instead.

"Come on! Let's Duel!" Mai whined loudly as Hajime returned to the living room. Night continued to ignore her and turned up the TV again. Finally fed up with being ignored, she stood in front of the TV blocking his view with her fists on her hips. Night scowled at her.

"You are being exceedingly rude this morning Ms. Valentine. I have no patience – or duel monster cards – for rude people. Please sit down, I will play with you when I am done watching TV and having breakfast," he admonished in a deep solemn tone. Mai stomped her foot angrily. Again Hajime just shook his head.

"Please sit down Mai," he pleaded a bit tiredly. But he knew that when Mai was in her more nefarious go-getter rampages she was ruthless and slightly evil, moreover she could not be stopped. An unfortunate trait she inherited from her mother. She turned to glare at him.

"No! I want that card!" she shouted back at him. Hajime frowned as Night – heaving a deep sigh of annoyance – reached into one of the pockets of his armored vest for something. He opened his mouth but Night beat him to it.

"Here…it's all yours. Now get out of the way… My favorite cartoon is about to start," Night replied in a bored, patronizing tone tossing the card Mai desired into the chair she had just occupied. Hajime held back a smirk. If there was one thing Mai had in common with Hajime more than their looks was their overblown egos and their excessive pride. Mai growled angrily as she returned to her seat. She picked up the card and put it on the coffee table before she plopped down on the armchair.

"I don't want handouts… I want a duel," she grumbled softly. She took her seat, crossed her arms glowering fiercely but said nothing more. Night had tapped into Mai's weakness: She was too proud to accept anything that looked like charity and despised being treated like a little girl – both of which Night had just done. He chuckled triumphantly and took his card back. The show that started was one kids all over the world were going crazy over: Pokemon! Mai was still angry but settled down enough to watch. He decided he would talk to her in private later.

'Not that it will make much difference,' he thought dejectedly. As he pondered what to say to his irrepressible little sister; the door to Tokio's room opened and Hajime got up and hurried toward it to greet her. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with the words "Air Force" imprinted in front in dark blue letters and an old pair of jeans. Her feet were bare and as he approached her he could smell a combination of soap and her perfume. He wrapped his arms around her and he noticed the softness of her skin with just a slight touch of dampness to it. He hugged her tight and inhaled deeply loving her "fresh out of the shower" scent.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear then moved his face to kiss her.

"You look so nice and smell so good this morning," he added with a content sigh as he tightened his hold on her. He loved the way she melted into his arms.

"You too," she sighed back softly rubbing his back as they held each other for a minute. She smiled at him when he finally released her. He informed her he had ordered breakfast to be sent to the suite.

"Thank you, I didn't feel like going out this early," she replied both relieved and tired. They walked back out to the living room and Tokio called out a cheerful good morning. Mai just rolled her eyes and responded with a rather cold "good morning". Tokio looked confused and turned to Hajime who just shook his head tiredly. Tokio took that as her cue to change the subject.

"Let me go set the table then," she announced cheerfully. He followed her to the kitchen and offered to help.

"Thank you for the bracelet. I like it very much," Tokio began blushing cutely. His eyes flicked quickly to her wrist where the little charm bracelet was dangling off of. He smiled back at her as he reached the top shelf for the plates she was trying to pull down.

"Thank you for the keychain. Boba Fett is my favorite character," he replied smirking roguishly.

"Yea my daddy liked him too," she replied blushing and smiling sweetly at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Hajime finally kissed her. They just stood there in the kitchen quietly kissing for a minute before they resumed their task.

"So, what happened?" she asked softly changing the subject – yet still blushing cutely – as the two of them set cutlery, placemats and plates on the table and moved the flowers to the counter. Hajime explained in a low voice what had happened when they arrived and Tokio nodded sympathetically.

"Night is much like Sensei. He is very strict about proper manners," Tokio commented in a soft solemn tone. They sat down at the table and Tokio related anecdotes about the boys and Night's enthusiasm for proper manners.

"Somehow I'm not surprised that the rooster head always gets in trouble," Hajime commented amused. Tokio laughed as she continued telling little stories of her days assisting the boys in their training. Again he was reminded to question Aoshi on his version of their days together. To Tokio it seemed like they were days of innocent friendship and learning but to Hajime things looked a little different. The picture last night of him and Tokio made him wonder what was really going on with him back then and how he really felt about Tokio.

There was a knock on the door and Hajime got up immediately to get it. A server came in rolling a cart with food. He set the plates loaded with pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, bagels, cream cheese, jelly and butter.

"I ordered you strawberries because I noticed you seem to prefer them," Hajime commented as he set the plate with the strawberry covered crepes down next to the blueberry one. Mai and Night joined them at the table then and Mai and sat down in front of the plate with the strawberry crepes pushing Tokio out of the way. She began eating without waiting for anybody to sit. Night rolled his eyes. Hajime stared for a moment at Mai. He was certain she had heard him say that plate was for Tokio. A small alarm began growing louder in Hajime's head.

"Thank you but I think I want blueberries this morning," Tokio replied cheerfully unfazed by Mai's attempt at disruption. She took the plate of blueberries and sat next to Nightraven. Hajime had intended for Tokio and Mai to sit next to each other so he could watch them interact but Tokio realized Mai was not in a mood to socialize. He took his seat next to his sister across from Tokio.

'Oh no…Mai's in sabotage mode!' Hajime realized with a chill of fear. His concern mounting when Mai smirked with evil glee as she watched Tokio sit and begin eating her breakfast. He accepted a plate with eggs from Night and served himself as Tokio offered to pour out the tea and juice. Many had been the women that Mai had sabotaged to the point of sending them away in tears. It had never really bothered him before because it made for an easy excuse to get rid of them quickly and with a minimum of drama.

"Would you like some juice Mai?" Tokio asked cordially. Hajime held his breath hoping Mai would reconsider.

"Yea but go get me some ice," Mai ordered petulantly sounding very much like her mother. Tokio raised an eyebrow looking somewhat amused but did not move to comply. Hajime's alarm began ringing louder but for the first time in this situation he didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth but Nightraven beat him to it.

"What do we say?" the older man growled at Mai. Mai just glared back at him.

"Plee-ase," she drawled out sarcastically. Tokio took the cup then and headed to the kitchen to find the ice.

"Mai stop this!" Hajime whispered angrily once Tokio had walked away.

"Since when do you care?" Mai shot back at him mockingly.

"Since right now, I'm asking you to stop," he whispered back desperately. Mai just rolled her eyes. Night glared at both of them quietly.

"Whatever," she replied in a bored tone and took another bite of her breakfast. She smirked evilly as Tokio came back. Tokio returned with her cup and a small bowl with a few more pieces of ice.

"I didn't know how much you wanted so I brought extra," Tokio commented lightly. Mai's smirk disappeared and she glared for a moment though Tokio ignored the glare.

"Its fine," Mai replied sounding thwarted as Tokio poured her juice with a smile. Likely she had intended to keep Tokio going back and forth to the kitchen as she changed her mind about the ice. Tokio had obviously anticipated her and cut off her intentions.

"Oh stop glaring you guys! Anyone would be cranky if they get woken up at 6 in the morning on a Sunday," Tokio teased with a mock glare at Nightraven hoping to diffuse the tension. Hajime fervently hoped Mai would see it as her escape from responsibility and stop antagonizing Tokio and everyone else on the table. Mai however didn't feel like being reasonable.

"Ugh, Will you stop that? It's annoying," Mai shot at her with disgust. Hajime's eyes went completely wide and his head throbbed painfully. He felt as though he'd been kicked in the gut and punched in the face. Tokio however was unaffected. She calmly took a bite of her food, chewed slowly and swallowed before answering.

"Stop what Mai?' she asked completely casual. Tokio had suddenly changed though. It seemed as if when confronted with something angry or irrational Tokio became noble and calm. Hajime wondered if this was the Tokio Yolanda had verbally battled with. He was certain Mai would lose as had Yolanda. Either way it put him in the worse possible situation.

"Being so cheerful and sweet; it's annoying," Mai replied in a patronizing tone. Again Tokio took her time before she answered.

"You didn't seem to mind yesterday," she countered in a light pleasant tone. She shook her head slightly signaling Hajime to not say anything. Hajime stared at her as she calmly went about her breakfast as though they were just discussing the weather. His hands were tied. He couldn't in good conscience look like he was turning on his sister and he didn't want to abandon Tokio either.

'I should've seen this coming,' he realized horrified. The mistakes of the past came back to slap him in the face once more.

"Yea well it gets old fast. My brother will think so too in a couple of weeks," she countered in an imperious all-knowing tone.

"You can't say that! You have no idea how I feel!" Hajime finally blurted out feeling at the end of his rope.

"Fine, three weeks then. Just so you know that chick Yolanda may be nuts but she's got a point. You really are just the flavor of the month," she amended casually. Tokio again took her time answering. Her pleasant smile never faltered.

"I fail to see the relevance. Even if your brother and I stopped seeing each other tomorrow I am very certain we would continue to be good friends; as I have been with your cousin Aoshi, your Uncle Hannya and your mother for many years," she rejoined calmly taking a tiny sip of her juice before continuing.

"Since that means we would continue to see each other often, I certainly would prefer to always think of you as the clever and mature young lady I met Friday night instead of a spoiled brat, lashing out because she doesn't get what she wants right away," Tokio concluded in a very calm regal manner. Again she took a small bite and calmly continued her breakfast. Night watched Tokio with a proud fatherly smirk.

"I really doubt that. Once my brother's through with you, you'll never want to speak to anyone in our family again," Mai insisted undaunted but Tokio's calm and logical rebuttal had unraveled her attempts at sabotage. There was nothing Mai hated more than losing.

"I just don't see it that way and I'm sorry that you feel the need to behave like this to protect yourself from disappointment Mai," Tokio responded kindly. Hajime had heard enough! He got up from his chair in one quick almost violent motion. Again Tokio showed no reaction.

"That's enough! We're leaving now!" Hajime growled angrily glaring down at his sister. Mai did a double take! Never in the years that she had known her brother had he ever been angry with her. Annoyed a little maybe on occasion …but angry? Never! She got up from her chair staring in confusion at her brother. Tokio got up from her chair placing her napkin on the table with all the grace and elegance of a princess and came around to where Hajime had moved to urge Mai out the door.

"What about my duel?" she asked uncertainly looking from Night to Hajime.

"Maybe later if I feel like it," Night provided with a bored shooing gesture as he served himself some more bacon. Mai bristled but the look on her brother's face kept her quiet.

"Tokio I'm sor--" she put her fingers to his lips cutting off his apology and shook her head with a sweet patient smile on her face.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ for you to apologize for," she countered sweetly. His hands moved of their own accord and wrapped themselves around Tokio's waist. She just smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. Again she shook her head.

"It's ok, take your time. I have some errands to run this morning but I should be ready between 2:30 and 2:45 this afternoon for our date. Is that ok?" she asked calmly. Her tone and manner were as if nothing was wrong. It seemed as though Mai's rude behavior at the table, and the huffing and grumbling she was doing while she stood near the door waiting for Hajime, did not affect Tokio at all. That at least was reassuring!

"I'll be here," he assured her immediately. He sounded far more confident than he felt. Of course Tokio wasn't about to let him go without letting him know - most decisively - that everything would be alright. She pulled him towards her and kissed him lightly. Hajime responded with much enthusiasm lengthening their kiss as much as he could! He wrapped his arms tight around her wanting to imprint him self on her somehow just so she would be assured that he did not wish to leave her but he had no choice in the matter. Reluctantly he finally released her. With a grim look on his face he walked towards his sister and headed out the door…

"I'll see you later Mai," Tokio called out as Hajime and Mai walked towards the door.

"Whatever," Mai replied sarcastically as Hajime opened the door glaring at Mai. He ushered her out without a word. As the door closed behind him Tokio's smile disappeared. She walked back to her seat with a frown on her face.

"Night, I have a very bad habit," Tokio began concerned. Night looked up from his plate.

"Oh? What's that?" he asked casually. Tokio just stared at her plate but didn't seem too interested in its contents anymore.

"Every time I want something and some nasty person tells me I can't have it, I let it go," she explained sounding a little angry.

"Yep, I noticed," Night agreed obviously this was no news to him.

"I'm not gonna do it any more Night… I'm gonna push for what I want and if I still don't get it…it won't be because I ran away without trying!" she declared fiercely.

"_**Finally!**__"_ Night exclaimed throwing his head back laughing heartily.

"It's about time!" he added still laughing. He grabbed the top of her head and gave it a playful shake. Tokio smiled at him and opened her mouth to say more but the phone rang then so she got up to answer. Night continued to chuckle between bites. Screech was on the phone looking for Hajime. After a cheerful greeting exchange, he explained Hajime's room rang empty and his celphone went straight to voice mail, so he deduced Haji might be with her.

"Well you just missed him. He had to go take care of some urgent family business. Were you looking for him to talk to Slater?" she asked.

"_Yea… Slater's here in my suite now and I had hoped you guys could come over,"_ Screech replied disappointed. Tokio pondered the situation for a moment.

"Well _he's_ not available but I think _I_ can help you," she offered helpfully. She was certain she knew just what to say to AC.

"_Really? That would be great!"_ Screech replied delighted and surprised. Tokio smiled triumphantly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes then," she concluded and Screech cheerfully replied they'd be waiting and hung up once he told her what room number he was in.

"Night, I'm gonna go out for a while," Tokio declared as she returned to the table only to drain her juice cup. She had lost her appetite but felt suddenly full of energy with an amazing boost in her confidence. She hurried to her room to get a pair of socks and sneakers. When she returned with the items in hand Night had pulled out his keys and set them on the table. He asked her if she needed a car and shook her head no. She quickly put her clean socks on and her shoes.

"So where're you going?" Night asked wondering where this burst of unusual bravado in his usually timid pupil was really coming from.

"To go get a dress for my date this afternoon," she replied cheerfully as she tied her shoelaces.

"There's plenty of nice dresses here," he pointed out wondering what his young apprentice was really up to.

"Yea but not the one _I_ want!" she declared with a mysterious little smirk and grabbed her med bag which she took everywhere with her. She gave Night a quick hug.

"Thanks for waking me up early and getting me off the hook with brunch Night!" she declared cheerfully feeling full of energy and confidence. There was much to do and she would need to get to it soon! She pulled a small individually packaged pill for Hajime and gave it to Night.

"Make sure he takes it Night! Stress aggravates his injury and I'm fairly certain the migraine he has right now won't respond to Tylenol. This should be strong enough," Tokio instructed. Night nodded and assured her he would make sure he got it. She called her goodbye and thank you as she hurried out the room. Night chuckled as she left.

'Boy this is gonna be fun!' Night thought knowing Victoria would certainly get a kick out of all this once he shared it with her…

* * *

If anyone had seen Hajime as he left Tokio's suite… the thunderous look on his face would've made them turn and run in the opposite direction or at the very least jump out of the way. The furious look on Haji's face kept even bold, outspoken Mai silent all the way to the top floor where Victoria's suite was. He knew Oume and Victoria would be there already preparing for the all-important brunch.

He chose to go there because – as much as it pained him to admit it – Victoria was the only person aside from his mother who could properly advise him right now and keep him from saying anything completely stupid to his baby sister. He was angry with her but by no means did he want to destroy their relationship with poorly chosen words. He would've preferred his mother but since she and Hannya were not back yet Victoria would have to do.

Victoria's floor was heavily guarded now that Lady Pitesa and her entourage were up here. Mai and Hajime however were able to get past the Oniwaban guards without much hassle since they were well known to all of them. The door to Victoria's suite was open and Hajime marched right in with Mai quietly half a step behind him. Oume – who was talking to Victoria in the balcony – was the first to spot them. The smile on her face disappeared as she took in the frightening look on Haji's face.

"Why aren't you with Tokio-chan?" she shot at them without a greeting. Mai looked away annoyed trying to hide the little nervousness she was feeling suddenly.

"Why don't you ask my sister that?" he growled making an obvious effort to contain his rage. Oume's face blanched as she guessed correctly what must've happened.

"You foolish girl… what have you done?" she raged though Haji was sure he heard an odd tremble of fear in her voice. Mai just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why everyone's so hung up on this chick. She's so _boring_! You guys _know_ Haji's just gonna dump the poor sap in a couple of weeks, right?" Mai countered in her most condescending tone. Oume had gone completely white and her fists clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. Victoria put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Hajime ground his teeth and opened his mouth to say something but Victoria beat him to it.

"We are not interested in your opinion Ms. Kujacu. Your mother asked you a _simple_ question requiring a _simple_ answer but since you are unable to follow _simple_ directions we will get our answers from your brother. You are to remain silent while he speaks. I trust you can follow at least that _simple_ instruction," Victoria scolded. Mai opened her mouth to protest but a look from Victoria made her silent once more.

"Now what exactly happened," Victoria added her tone softening as she turned to Hajime. Hajime took a deep calming breath and recounted what had happened at Tokio's suite. Mai tried to interject but Victoria silenced her with a look. She typed a message on her phone as she listened to Hajime.

"Likely Night didn't say anything to see how Tokio would respond. Tokio is more than capable of handling a misbehaving child," Victoria commented casually. Her phone chimed as Mai protested. She cut the girl's protests short with a quick ice cold glare then turned to check her messages.

"Night agrees… Don't think too much of it Hajime. You did well to get the child out of there. Take her with you back to see Night. Aoshi has just arrived, the boys will likely meet you there," Victoria instructed calmly adding that Night would fill Sano and Kenshin in on the change of plans. She would take care of informing Aoshi of the change in subject when he arrived.

"Is he still at Tokio's suite?" he asked a touch of hope in his voice. Victoria was still looking at her messages.

"Yes but Tokio is no longer there. Apparently she has gone shopping," Victoria replied mystified by the short message.

"Pfft! Poor sap probably thinks she can buy my _goodwill_! Like I haven't seen that before!" Mai commented derisively laughing in the most grating manner sounding just like her mother. Hajime could no longer contain his tongue. Thankfully his brain had come up with something good to say. Something in fact that Tokio had slapped in his face more than once in the past two weeks.

"Mai just because someone _appears_ weak that doesn't mean they are! You can't judge a book by its cover! You better be careful because one day that attitude will come back and bite you in the ass!" he growled pointing an accusing finger at her. Mai was stunned into complete silence once more. Hajime had never, EVER yelled at her no matter how obnoxious she was. This was new for her.

"Come on!" he ordered roughly as he turned and walked away. With a grave nod and a piercing glare Victoria urged her to follow her brother. She watched them for a moment then turned to look at Oume who was still white as a sheet.

"Perhaps this isn't such a good idea…perhaps the poor girl really is better off on her own…perhaps I could get her back with the prince…" Oume stammered fearfully. Victoria sighed. She knew exactly why Oume was afraid. The thing Oume feared right now was that Aoshi, Hannya or Hajime might find out about what Kamo did to Tokio. Suddenly in Oume's mind this became a very real possibility and one she would rather avoid at all cost. Even if it meant giving up the ultimate prize: having Tokio become a member of her family.

"Oume relax…Tokio is doing fine. Mai has not done any harm… in fact this may work to Tokio's advantage," Victoria reassured. Oume looked incredulous.

"I don't know…Mai is tenacious," Oume replied shaking her head. Victoria rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oume when you opposed your brother marrying Rinoa…what did she do?" Victoria countered slightly annoyed.

"She married him anyway…" Oume answered finding the switch of subject a little odd.

"And Emi: when you told her she needed to stay clear of your brother…what happened then?" Victoria continued. Oume caught on to what Victoria was trying to get to.

"She went for him anyway," she responded though with some relief. Every time she had tried to interfere in the love affairs of the men in her family she had been largely unsuccessful. She had only been successful in turning Emi away once. She understood now though that the woman only turned away to protect her unborn child.

"Tokio is just like those two women. Mai will be as successful at turning Tokio away as you were when you tried to turn away Rinoa," she added amused. Oume nodded slowly.

"Perhaps," she admitted reluctantly.

"Don't worry Oume everything will be fine," she assured her putting an arm around Oume and urging her back to the brunch business. Zack had just walked in with a camera crew and was setting up for his interviews. Lisa, Kelly and Jesse were with him. This was the camera crew Victoria was not supposed to know about yet. Zack worked for a fairly new entertainment technology network and had a hip daily news show on this station. An interview with Victoria for his show was a major break for him. He could not pass it up.

As for Mai… Haji was right on the money! Four years almost to the day, 18 year old Mai Kujacu – aka Mai Valentine – an undefeated duel monsters champion, would suffer her most humiliating defeat at the hands of 16 year old Jonouchi Katsuya. A boy who aside from being a complete novice at duel monsters competition had never won a single card game in his life.

At the moment when Mai's last card is defeated she would hear her brother's words echo in her heart but too late. Self same young man – along with his even wimpier-looking friend Yugi Moto – would in fact go on to defend Mai's honor and her life on more than one occasion, forcing Mai to re-evaluate everything she thought she knew about people and the concept of friendship.

* * *

Tokio walked cheerfully towards the taxi Mr. Moseby acquired for her. The taxi took her to a local U-Haul rental place where she would grab a small moving truck to load her stuff in. She had been extremely successful in convincing Slater to meet with Daniel on Tuesday. That's when SG1 was scheduled to return from P3X682. Her success in this matter boosted her confidence even more!

Screech would leave in a couple of hours simply because the equipment he was helping set up was for capturing a particularly rare stellar event. He couldn't wait until Tuesday or he would miss it. Slater – who had been drafted to baby-sit Kayla – would drive him to the airport. Shimel, his girlfriend Cindy and Abrams would fly back with Screech on Shuura's little Cessna. She stopped by to see them before she left.

She drove now towards the Janeway Estate. Amidst her mother's things there was a dress that Tokio had fantasized that she would wear someday when she met someone special. Her mother had worn it the first time her and her father had kissed. Tokio had loved that story so much she made her mother tell it often. She had stared at the picture of her and daddy on that day as often as possible.

Tokio had balked at the thought of burning it like her grandmother wanted her and it had been that dress as well as Soji's and her dad's collectibles that had prompted her to hide everything. In the end the bonfire of memory destruction that her grandmother had demanded was nothing more than boxes full of firewood and all of Tokio's dolls and other collectibles piled on top to keep grandmother from suspecting the deception.

'It'll have to be cleaned,' she thought as she finally pulled into the driveway. She parked and cheerfully bounced out of the rental truck. She headed up to the main house where, as she walked in the door, she found Hiei and Kurama talking to Tori, who was taking over command of the guard duty for a few hours so Hiei could go get some rest. Tokio cheerfully greeted them and as Tori and Hiei continued to pass on the guard Kurama informed Tokio they were heading back to the hotel.

"Oh really! Could I ask you for a huge favor?" Tokio exclaimed. Kurama just smiled.

"Sure Tokio…what can I do for you?" he replied amicably. She grabbed him by the elbow as they excused themselves and hurried to Tokio's secret place. She giggled amused when she found an armed Oniwaban guard standing in the middle of the room. She should've known Aoshi would go to this extreme! The man nodded respectfully and moved just out of the room a little ways to give her privacy. She went straight to the box with her mother's things. She pulled out the plastic wrap containing the dress praying that it had suffered no damage during its long years of storage.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she pulled out the unharmed dress. Other than a little musty it was in perfect condition.

"That's a very lovely dress Tokio. Are you going to wear it today?" Kurama asked admiring the dress.

"Yes but I need it cleaned," Tokio began and explained she had spoken to Mr. Moseby who would make sure the dress was delivered to her room by 1pm this afternoon.

"If you take it back for me I don't have to drive back and forth to the hotel. Do you mind?" Tokio asked and Kurama just smiled.

"Of course I don't mind! I'll get it to Mr. Moseby myself," he assured her cheerfully as Tokio closed up the boxes. The two of them stepped out of the secret place and the guard stepped right back in as they walked out. Tokio shook her head in amusement but was nonetheless grateful for Aoshi's enthusiasm.

"Thanks again Kurama, I really appreciate this," Tokio called out as Kurama moved away to where Hiei and Tori were waiting for him by the car.

"No problem! I'll see you later ok?" he called out as he walked away. Tokio smiled as she waved at him and then climbed into her rented truck to pull out a hand truck. She would load up her truck and transport everything back to the hotel. Tomorrow morning she could sleep in late and maybe she would invite Ms. Emi and Hannya and Aoshi and – what the heck – even bratty Mai and her parents to have brunch with her and Hajime before they drove back to Colorado Springs.

'I don't think it will take me too long,' Tokio thought. As a twelve year old child it had taken her a whole night to lug all those boxes down to those caves on her own. This time though she had the little cart, the short cut under the kitchen and the fact that she was no longer small and weak. She was much, much stronger.

'Then I'll read whatever it is worried Sensei in my grandmother's diary. I know I won't be surprised. It's time to leave the past behind,' she thought determined to power through this day…

* * *

With a frown, Hiei watched Tokio go back into the house. Tori had trailed off as she watched Tokio too with a puzzled look on her face.

"Is she staying?" Hiei asked Kurama as the other man approached. Kurama nodded solemnly.

"Yes," Kurama added. He explained she had asked him to take her dress back to the hotel manager, who would arrange for it to be cleaned before the wedding this afternoon.

"I wonder why Haji isn't here with her," Tori thought out loud as Hiei's frown deepened. Standing orders for Oniwaban Elite members, such as Hiei, were that Tokio was not to be left unguarded within 50ft of Chris Peters' current location. Even without the order Hiei would not have abandoned Tokio.

Years ago Tokio had put herself at much risk traveling to Helmajistan with Nightraven. Hiei had been badly injured and required medical attention of the kind not available in war torn Helmajistan. Since their conditions did not allow them to be moved Tokio had begged Night to take her to them. She risked her life to save theirs and it wasn't something Hiei would easily forget.

"You should go back and find out why he isn't with her," Hiei recommended to Kurama.

"Yea I was just thinking that," Kurama replied. Tori shook her head.

"It makes no sense…Haji was all over her last night…" she wondered a bit confused adding she was sure Tokio was supposed to have been at the brunch with wolf-momma this morning. They all wondered why she wasn't there.

"Well if I stay and help her she might tell us what happened," Hiei suggested Kurama and Tori agreed. Tori headed back up the stairs and into the house where the guard previously at Tokio's secret place was already busy going up the stairs with the first cartload of stuff. Hiei was not surprised. Everyone in Oniwaban knew that if you wanted to get on the boss' good side all you had to do was be nice to a certain small group of people. Tokio, of course, was one of those people.

'Alright…lets do some overtime!' he thought as he removed his jacket and placed it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He followed Tori down the stairs and hurried to help his friend.

In no time at all Tokio's truck was loaded and Tokio with her grandmother's treasure box retired to one of the bedrooms. Hiei watched her go with a worried frown. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about the contents of the diary in that box. However, he knew his friend to be a tough lady who could handle anything that was thrown at her…

* * *

Hajime rubbed his temples and groaned in pain as they made their way back to Tokio's suite. His head was throbbing so much he couldn't see straight. Mai glanced at her brother and hid a guilty look. She knew the headaches were stress induced. Seeing how much pain her brother was in almost made her wish she hadn't scared away Tokio – after all she is a doctor.

She didn't really hate Tokio. In fact, this was the first time she had ever liked one of Hajime's girlfriends. Tokio was a nerd but she was easy to relate to. She had even found certain character similarities between her and her deceased sister Hana. There were enough similarities between them that made Mai both curious and afraid. A piece of her heart had died when Hana died. She did not want anything to do with anyone who remotely resembled Hana. The pain was too fresh still.

'Besides I haven't had my brother for very long. I'm not going to give him up!' Mai declared to herself proudly. She knocked on the door trying not to look at her brother who was looking a little pale.

"BRAT!!" yelled Sano at Mai by way of greeting. Hajime jerked his head up a little but said nothing. He must really be in pain if he wasn't knocking down the rooster head! Mai turned up her nose and gave him a disinterested look as she barged right in like she owned the place. She took a seat at the head of the table and took her juice. She asked where Aoshi was and in a bored tone Night told her he was busy supervising security arrangements for the brunch.

"Hey that's mine!" she protested as Sano took the dish with the strawberry covered crepes and added some eggs to it. He glared at her.

"What? You don't even like strawberries!" he yelled at her. Hajime picked at his dish slowly. He was slowly turning a sickly shade of green and couldn't seem to bring any food near his mouth. Hajime winced and growled softly but said nothing. This worried Mai. Hajime never passed an opportunity to verbally demolish Sano.

'Especially when he's picking on me,' Mai thought worriedly as she watched her brother finally push away his dish.

"This does not bode well for you Saito-san," Kenshin pointed out solemnly as he appropriated Tokio's barely touched plate. Hajime continued to say nothing as he rubbed his temples breathing slowly. His eyes looked a bit lifeless. She had never seen that look on him. Though this out of character behavior worried Mai she refused to back down. She was fully convinced that she was doing her brother a favor. She would see it through to the end. She grabbed a bagel and began putting cream cheese on it intent on ignoring the obvious changes in her ruthless yet charming big brother…

Hajime felt like his head was an inch away from exploding. Every word out of anyone's mouth felt like a grenade blowing his head apart!

"Yea cuz she's gonna dump your ass rather than deal with this brat!" Sano accused angrily jabbing an angry thumb in Mai's direction. This was the last thing Hajime wanted to hear! He had supported her decision to leave Marco because, after she had already endured many years living with people who hated her, there was no point in subjecting herself willingly to more abuse. Now here was a similar situation, how could he expect Tokio to stick around for long? He felt sick in more ways than one!

"Normally I would agree Sano," Night cut in solemnly. He chewed his food thoughtfully.

"The old Tokio would've most certainly found some way to back out of today's date and made sure that the wolf cub never came near her again," he began watching Hajime pensively. Hajime looked up to see the solemn look on Nightraven's face vanish and be replaced with a mischievous little smirk.

"The new Tokio on the other hand isn't gonna let some snot nosed brat tell her who she can and cannot date! In fact the new Tokio went out to get a _special_ dress with which to impress her date," he concluded chuckling mischievously. As the words sunk in Hajime's heart suddenly began beating wildly with excitement. Now he understood why she had been so sweet and patient. She was a lady of great inner strength and she may have run once but she would not do so again. Hajime promised himself he would make it worth her while!

Sano and Kenshin exchanged surprised looks as they paused in their breakfast. Tokio had never before taken such a bold stance in her dealings with unfamiliar men. She had always been shy and preferred to err in the side of caution. Night put his fork down and pulled something out of one of the pockets of his vest. He put in front of Hajime a small silver package.

"She left you this by the way. She says to take it immediately," Night began. He explained that Tokio knew that stress aggravates his injury but this pill would be much stronger than the medication she had given him before. Hajime smiled as he unwrapped the small triangular pill. He popped it in his mouth and with a quick drink of his orange juice he swallowed it. Just thinking of the fact that she cared enough to leave him something for the pain, made the throbbing in his head ease a little.

'Tokio…you will not regret your decision,' he promised himself…

* * *

Lying in the room that Tokio had once shared with Sakura and Soji; she stared up at the ceiling feeling thoroughly shocked and shaken. She had just finished reading her grandmother's journal. She had always known her grandmother would put difficult obstacles in her journey. She had always assumed however that those road blocks were in the end for her benefit. She had always assumed that no matter how harsh her grandmother or her ways were, they would make her a better and stronger person.

_She had never dreamed she could be so completely wrong!_

According to her journal, grandma never intended Tokio to survive much longer than her family. She had certainly not intended for Tokio to be around long enough to actually have a shot at inheriting the estate. She had in fact intended for Tokio to become a demon and to literally destroy everything around her including herself. She had arranged everything with the expectation that Tokio would fully be a demon by the time she turned 16 - much like her ancestor Sojiro Seta - and expected her to live no longer than that!

'How could she do this?' Tokio asked herself. Still unable to comprehend the extent of her grandma's madness and betrayal, she racked her brain for answers.

Takako Takagi at the death of her son and the rest of his family had fallen into complete darkness. She had bribed and threatened judges, police chiefs, powerful businessmen and politicians, who in turn agreed to place extended restraining orders with false charges on all those people who might be willing to help Tokio. All of Tokio's mother's friends had been warned to steer clear of Tokio or go to jail.

Even Pete had been slapped with a restraining order that forbid him to make any kind of contact with Tokio or facilitate any kind of direct assistance until Tokio was at least 25. It was painfully obvious however that her grandmother did not expect her to live that long. She had fully expected to live long enough to see Tokio become a demon. Tokio was to be the weapon of her misguided crusade: to stamp out the existence of Sojiro Seta and his descendants.

Tokio thought of her friends at school who refused to talk to her when school started again. All of their parents had been given restraining orders and thus their children were ordered not to talk to Tokio anymore. The principal and almost all of the staff of her school were also similarly restricted which explained why everyone had been so cold and distant when she returned to school.

Even the principal and staff at the public school where she was moved to were threatened. The only reason that one teacher had tried to help her is because she was new to Aspen and did not know the power that – even in death – her grandmother had on the highest authorities in Aspen. She too had been silenced by the powers left behind by her grandmother.

In the event she could not fulfill her mission, she had left Tokio with the Peters because she _knew_ Tokio would suffer in their care and thus her plans would come to fruition. The bonfire of memories had been an important stepping stone on the road to Tokio's destruction. However, Tokio's secret defiance had thwarted all her plans. Yes, Tokio did come close to the demon many times while she lived with the Peters but knowing that _her_ family legacy was safely tucked away, had kept her pushing to survive. It had kept the demon at bay.

She understood now why there were presents with no senders under the Christmas tree for her that first year. However, upon hearing how much pain was inflicted on Tokio for each gift they knew they had to quit sending them. She received academic awards for work she had done but never got around to submitting, yet somehow the applications and her projects had reached the right people. Her mother's friends were likely still trying to take care of Tokio in any way they could. Anger and guilt rivaled for supremacy inside of her.

She had accused her friends of being fair weather friends. She had raged silently against her mother's friends accusing them of hypocrisy. She raged now at her grandmother's betrayal. She had done nothing to deserve it and yet Hajime had been complete right at a level that he couldn't fathom. Her grandmother had planned it all with great care then tossed her with great satisfaction into the fire to be honed into a powerful weapon:

_A mad child - the perfect instrument of murder and destruction!_

To say she was crazy would be to let her off the hook too easily. At some level her grandmother must've been fully aware of the consequences of her actions!

In the end sadness prevailed. She wept softly but not for her grandmother. She wept for all the people her grandmother had harmed. She wept for the future and the friends she could've had. She wept for the people whose memories of her parents could've kept her going in those dark years. She wept because they could no longer be a part of her life. It was with a feeling of deep relief that her tears came too. They were cleansing tears the ones flowing down her face now. When she was done she felt light and free.

"I _will_ destroy it grandmother but not in the way you wanted me too," Tokio finally said to the empty room. She sat up again wiping her face with the back of her hand. She leafed quickly through the book re-reading a passage in regards to her uncle's death.

_He is dead to us now. His sinful choices have led to it!_

The passage said little more except lecture about the sinful life he supposedly led. Tokio had a feeling that her uncle had not really died but was alive somewhere. She referred to him in other cryptic passages in the book through the years. She would ask Night if he could quietly look into it. She had a feeling her uncle had been exiled and at the death of her family perhaps he was told Tokio had died as well.

"Either way he is probably beyond my reach," Tokio sighed sadly. Undeterred however she would tell Sensei that she wanted the house to be open again but not just to scholars and philosophers or important political figures. She wanted it opened to all those who brought joy to the world. She wanted to see the most influential rock bands play charity events in the front porch; sports stars playing friendly matches of their favorite sports in the field next to the orchard, movie stars and models going on horse back rides thru the canyon and throwing amazing news-worthy parties.

"And tours for history buffs of the tunnels including the speakeasy down in the lower levels! I bet I can get Sensei to restore it," Tokio thought suddenly excited. Soji had been a cub scout and she wondered if the troop was still around and would be willing to add more paintings to the hall leading to their secret place. With careful craftsmanship the door to the secret place could be re-opened.

Her grandmother would've hated these ideas! She had wanted the legacy destroyed to hide the shame of the past generations and to hide her own cowardice. Tokio had no such reservations however. The past was the past and Tokio had finally been released from her obligations. She had lived her life above reproach in a clean straight arrow manner. She had nothing to fear from the past.

"Let this place be what Janeway originally wanted it to be: A sanctuary where life, art and beauty could be created to enrich the world!" Tokio declared to the empty room.

"But I'll let others do that, after all my responsibility is to live my life as _**I**_ want to live it! That's what my mother would've wanted," Tokio added assertively as she walked to the window.

"I'm sure you agree... Right Sakura?" she asked. She could not hear the answer but she knew her little sister would agree. She turned away from the window and pulling a notebook from her med bag and a pen she began to write. She had a few ideas of what she would say to her uncle if he was still alive. She had a strong suspicion he was! She would send this letter with her grandmother's journal to him and let that be the end.

* * *

Pete opened his email and began typing a new letter. Occasionally he would glance at the picture Victoria had given him. Tokio smiled at the man whom she was dancing with and she looked as radiant as her mother had once been. The red dress had sparkled in the lights of the ball room and drew every eye towards her. It was with savage satisfaction that he watched those who had helped Mrs. Takako squirm with fear as Tokio twirled on the dance floor in the arms of a most accomplished young captain.

He knew why they were afraid. Tokio had survived: And not only that but she had become the favored student of the most powerful woman in the country: Victoria Stillwater – a woman famous for not just her lingerie but for her vicious vindictive nature. He smiled again in satisfaction. All the restrictions would drop by the end of Tokio's 25th year. Her 26th birthday was in another month and a half. The secret society that Pete had formed to care for Tokio from a distance could finally come to the light.

Convincing her that what they did was the only way to help her however would be the real difficulty. Their assistance had been limited after all. They had helped Tokio participate in her academic pursuits but they knew how much her small victories cost her. They had allowed her to live in neglect and near starvation for years even after she left for college because they couldn't risk the Peters getting suspicious.

"We were cowards in the end. How could she ever forgive us?" he asked himself, his voice heavy with regret. The injuries on her unconscious body in the private ward of the hospital had haunted him for years. Yet despite that horrid scene Pete was forced to rescue Chris Peters from jail. He had been forced to silence the teacher blowing the whistle on him. Many were the times that he was forced to rescue that horrible boy from justice and the more he got away with it…the worse it was for Tokio.

"But she has your strength Carmen," Pete thought out loud as he typed a letter to be received by the members of the secret society. It would be a blow by blow account of last night's ball. Several pictures would be included. Carmen had been a woman of strong character. She had suffered many hardships as a child too, yet she had weathered it all with grace and dignity. Tokio obviously inherited her mother's power. He looked once more at the picture.

"And yet…I think she has a little of you too Rick," Pete thought suddenly. Tokio had a softness that was more of her father than her mother. He was certain then that not only would Tokio believe them and forgive them, but she would understand and thank them.

"Perhaps it's time for us to let go," thought Pete with a heavy heart. Tokio – though the last remnant of his two best friends – was no longer a part of their world. That much had become obvious in the past few days. She had chosen her path and she walked it with strength, determination and – most importantly – without regret. As wise and understanding as he was certain she was, Tokio would still smile and walk away from them to follow the path of her own choosing.

"And that's what Rick and Carmen would've wanted," Pete concluded resolutely as he typed furiously on the computer intent on sharing not only his experience but his views on this matter with the rest of the group…

* * *

Note on Mai:

In Yugioh, Mai is introduced as a villain. In fact she's obnoxious and evil and completely rude not to mention spoiled and inconsiderate! To top it off: she cheats! Jou and Yugi though set her on the right path. It will take them nearly two seasons to completely turn her around though.

Just someone who enjoys reading:

Oh exclamation points! How I loathe thee let me count the ways! Me and those darned little sticks have a long and rocky relationship! Try as I might they just end up invading every paragraph of every one of my stories!! See what I mean! Arrggh! Thankfully I have readers who occasionally let me know…sigh…but I swear I try to keep them to a minimum! *sigh* So am I! Yay! (there go the sticks :-/ ) well I was until I got married to an Italian – Martelli – which I hear is the most popular last name in southern Italy! LOL Just my luck right? LOL But you see my point right? The only show I've ever seen get original with the Hispanic names is – strangely enough – "Walker, Texas Ranger". I just felt the need to expand the available list of names. Glad you're still reading…

Fic Reader:

I occasionally joke with my husband and my friends that I should've bought a lotto ticket every time I managed a narrow escape! LOL I laugh about it now but it sure was scary. It pays however to keep your nose clean and to pay attention to your surroundings. I lived in a somewhat restricted way though it was finances that kept me home a lot, although if I hadn't lived the straight and narrow path I would've been arrested once when one of my stressed out classmates in college accused me of stealing her purse. She called the cops but all my teachers kept insisting it wasn't possible and that she must be wrong because it wasn't in my character, so they let me go. In the end it turned out she had left her purse at home. LOL How crazy is that? Again, I shoulda bought a lotto ticket! LOL she brought me flowers on the next class and I was so embarrassed cuz she made some sappy speech in front of like the fifty people in our class and quite frankly I wish she had just left it alone with a simple apology in the hallway. I'll bet she learned though. LOL The whole campus was talking about it for weeks. People would say: "Whoa that was you! You're pretty calm…" "Dude, I'd a socked her in the face!" I honestly believe it bothered her more that I didn't fight her. Had a good relationship with the campus police afterwards though! They looked out for me when I was alone which was quite welcome since I was alone a lot. Everything happens for a reason! lol

So it turns out I had two ruptured disks in my spine that were pushing against my spinal cord and the nerves and veins in my neck causing severe weirdness in my head and pain (literally) in my neck and shoulders. By the time I found a doc who knew what was going on it had nearly healed itself. Oh well what can you do? On the happy portion I have purchased a 42inch TV and are now obsessively watching all my favorite DVDs and playing Devil May Cry 4 and FF12 like the world is gonna end tomorrow. This of course has put a cramp on my writing and on my "to do" list…I promise to get back to it as soon as I get the rest of the home improvements done in my house. Yay! But my "to do" list is long and long overdue…Sorry!

I'm glad you guys are still reading! Keep letting me know when I go crazy with the exclamation points. I swear I don't do it on purpose! It just sorta happens! See what I mean! *sigh*

Happy Holidays Everyone!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	21. Tales of the Mighty Mouse

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 17: Tales of the Mighty Mouse…**

* * *

Hajime's headache had greatly subsided by the time they returned to his suite. Mai was seething! Aoshi – upon hearing of her mistreatment of Tokio – had banned her access to all sections of the hotel except for the rooms. Slater had been convinced by Tokio to go and meet Dr. Jackson. A.C. had decided to leave with Screech and recruited Hajime, Sano, Kenshin and Nightraven to baby-sit Kayla until Kelly and Zack were done with brunch. His men had stopped with Slater to say goodbye and to extend their gratitude towards Victoria via Nightraven since the lady was busy.

"Ugh! This is so unfair!" Mai raged pacing up and down. Kayla startled a little but did not wake from her nap on the couch. Night sat on the floor rubbing the baby's back to keep her content while she slept despite Mai's disruption.

"Will you keep it down? Or do you need a nap too," Night growled annoyed. Again Night had hit her where it hurt. Mai hated being treated like a child! She stomped to an armchair. She threw herself on it and glared silently at Night who completely ignored her. Not only had she been deprived of the recreational areas of the resort but Night had refused to duel her. Which meant her dreams of obtaining the rare "Harpy's Pet Dragon" were effectively dashed.

"You know Aoshi always takes things to extreme. I don't know why you're so shocked," Hajime added calmly. Sano laughed.

"It's what you get for being a brat," he agreed trying to keep his voice low to not disturb Kayla. Night rolled his eyes annoyed, not paying attention to the scolding Mai was receiving from Kenshin and Sano. With amazing tenderness he picked up the little girl and walked into the room Hajime was sharing with Aoshi. He placed the baby on Hajime's clean and newly made bed then left the room pulling a blanket over her legs. He moved an armchair from the living room and placed it close to the door to watch the child from the slightly ajar door.

'How odd…' Hajime thought watching Night. He didn't peg him for the "tender" type. He wondered where the man had learned to take care of babies. He realized there was very little he really knew about Night.

"Night…so where exactly did Tokio go?" Hajime finally asked wanting to steer attention away from his sister. The change of subject effectively distracted Sano and Kenshin.

"Not sure," he replied non-committal as he leaned back lazily on his chair.

'I hope she didn't go back to the estate,' Hajime wondered with a frown.

"Mighty Mouse sure has come a long way though," Night added pensively, almost to himself in fact. Sano frowned and looked at Kenshin and Hajime obviously wondering who Night was referring to.

"Who's Mighty Mouse Night-san?" Kenshin asked with a frown exchanging confused looks with the others in the room.

"Tokio," Night replied with a casual shrug. Mai laughed in an obnoxious manner.

"That's such a lame nickname!" she exclaimed as she laughed. Hajime rolled his eyes annoyed but didn't say anything. To him it really didn't seem like a nickname that benefited Tokio either.

"Size matters not," Night replied with a shrug and a mysterious little smile.

"Why do you call her that?" Hajime asked trying to ignore his sister's annoying disruptions. Sano glared at Mai and Kenshin frowned but both turned to look at Night waiting for the answer.

"Because that's the way I see her: small but mighty," Night explained proudly. "From the first time I met her in fact! Small but quite the force to reckoned with!" he added with an amused chuckle. At the expectant looks on their faces, Night elaborated.

"I actually met Tokio when she was about 16…She was trying to return a dress that she swore she hadn't worn. The manager was refusing to give her back her money and she caused quite a stir in the store," he began with a chuckle…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Night was conducting his security visit to one of Victoria's largest outlets in L.A, located in the Stillwater Enterprises headquarters, when he heard a commotion at the registers. He turned and watched with amusement the little girl who was on the verge of starting a riot in the store. The item she was trying to return had been on sale and there were no refunds or exchanges for sale items. However, the girl was right: there were no signs pointing to that fact anywhere in the store. She was quickly rallying support from the other patrons in the store._

"_I didn't even wear it!" the girl protested though for a teenager she seemed rather mature. She bore the marks of hardship though. She was too skinny and pale. Her clothes though clean and pressed were worn down, over-sized and patched. Her green plain back pack was equally patched and worn._

"_All sales are final!" the manager snapped at her exasperated._

"_Again…you say that but you don't have a single sign advising your customers of that fact! Clearly it seems Victoria's Secret is deceiving its customers," she retorted haughtily. Protests erupted from the other patrons. They seemed to agree with the girl. A high class store like Victoria's Secret should be able to allow refunds, if not they should have clearly marked signs. _

"_Excuse me," said the District Manager escorting Night thru the store. She moved to where Tokio was arguing with the manager. She pulled the girl aside so the cashiers could help the other waiting patrons. Night moved quietly to within hearing range of where Tokio and the DM were talking but making sure they couldn't see him._

"_I can give you store credit as a one time exception," the DM said quickly and quietly. The girl drew herself up proudly._

"_I do not want store credit. I just bought this yesterday and I didn't use it. I paid cash, I don't see why I can't get my money back," she countered in a self-righteous tone._

"_Then you will have to leave my store or I will call security," the DM threw at her with a venomous glare that pissed Night off. The girl's eyes went wide, her cheeks flushed and her nostrils flared with anger._

"_How dare you threaten me?" the girl yelled at her completely incensed. The DM glared down at the girl with her arms across her chest. At this point Night dialed his phone and told Victoria to come down from her office and check out what was going on in her store._

"_I am telling you to leave or you will be escorted out," the woman retorted in a nasty condescending tone. Night just did not care for the woman's tone. The girl simply drew herself up to her full height._

"_I am not leaving until I get my money back," the girl declared in a proud but calm tone. The DM blew out an exasperated breath and marched away to carry out her threat. Night stepped out from behind the rack he had been watching from._

"_Hey kid… What's you're name?" Night asked. The girl recoiled and said nothing. She glared at him with open distrust. Night just smiled patiently._

"_I'm Nightraven. I'm the head of corporate security for Stillwater Enterprises," he introduced himself when the girl refused to speak. She was instantly on the defensive! She drew herself up as much as she could._

"_I have a right to have my money back! I won't be treated like a criminal!" she declared righteously. Night smiled and nodded. The DM came back and tried once more to convince the teenager to take the store credit._

"_No, I want my money," she repeated calmly. The DM advised her security was on its way and that she ought to leave now. She drew herself up and simply refused to move. Nightraven watched her with a touch of pride. It wasn't often that he came across such spirited and courageous young women. This one in fact was reminding him a lot of his eldest daughter, in more than just her looks. The store suddenly fell into a hush as Victoria herself entered the room. Night beckoned her._

"_What seems to be the trouble?" asked Victoria softly. The girl stared awestruck for a few seconds while the DM and the manager, who had quickly joined her when Victoria arrived, explained that she was causing a scene and disrupting the other customers. They explained they had already called security. The girl shook herself of the star-struck state._

"_All I want is for them to give me my money back. If I can just have my money back I will be on my way and I will never come here again. The customer service here is deplorable," the young girl declared proudly "furthermore if there is a scene it is because your employees are treating me like a criminal when I have done nothing wrong except try to get back what is mine," she added refusing to be intimidated. Victoria smiled at her patiently and exchanged an amused look with Night._

"_Why is she not getting her money back?" Victoria asked calmly turning to her managers. The DM quickly explained that the dress was a "sale" item and according to company policies they were non-refundable. Victoria made a big show of looking around the store._

"_And how was my customer to know this when there is not a single sign in my store letting her know that _**before**_ she purchased the item?" Victoria countered calmly. _

"_May I?" Victoria inquired politely gesturing to the bag with the item. The girl reluctantly handed it over. She took the bag with the dress and the receipt. She pulled it out and examined it for a moment while her employees all stared at her speechless._

"_Give this young lady her money back, _**now**_," she ordered handing the manager the receipt yet hanging on to the dress._

"_Thank you," the girl replied solemnly. Victoria commented that the dress was rather nice and it was a shame she wouldn't keep it. The girl replied that she was a college student and she lived on a tight budget. She'd had no use for it so saw no need to keep it. She could use the money more. Victoria asked her why she bought it then. The girl blushed embarrassed._

"_My friend asked me to go with his little brother to his senior high school prom. But in the end his brother stood me up," she explained a bit defensively still and refused to give further details._

"_Well that is definitely _**his**_ loss! I'm sure you would've looked lovely in this dress," Victoria added elegantly. The girl blushed and thanked her in a small voice. The DM returned then with her money and the girl counted every cent of it carefully to ensure that it was all there._

"_Thank you," she repeated graciously. She turned to Victoria and Night and extended her hand._

"_Thank you Ms. Stillwater," the girl declared confidently shaking Victoria's and then Night's hand with surprising firmness._

"_Would you tell me your name before you go?" Victoria asked amicably. The girl considered for a moment as though weighing whether it was a good idea to tell them who she was. Her caution surprised and impressed them._

"_My name is Tokio Takagi…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I walked her out of the store and offered her a job," Night concluded smirking wistfully. Her first job with him had consisted of being nothing more than a part time file clerk. She accepted because he paid more than the fast food joint she worked nights in at the time.

"We kept a close eye on her ever since," Night added. Curiosity prompted Victoria to learn more about Tokio's family. Tokio was not exactly forthcoming with the details. Her school record was impressive and as time went by she became an obvious candidate for the catalog.

"Though convincing her took some doing. She's a _**huge**_ prude you know," Night concluded amused.

"And she's apparently a magnet for jerks!" Sano fumed obviously upset that she had been stood up by her date.

"Yea…that is true," Night replied pensively. Mai laughed gratingly.

"So she's been a loser like forever! Right?" she added in a derisive mocking tone. Hajime opened his mouth but Night held up a hand to stop him. He turned a solemn look on Mai before he answered.

"By the time she was 16, Tokio had survived years of neglect, starvation and severe abuse. And yet along the way she had managed to win several statewide academic awards as well as a few national academic awards and a full scholarship. Tell me Mai…do you really think that's the mark of a loser?" Night challenged. Mai opened her mouth but closed it right away. Mai – despite being on her own a lot – was well cared for and any lack of personal attention from her parents was always compensated by her protective uncle, brother and cousin.

'I hope she's learning,' thought Haji sadly. He hated hearing of Tokio's horrid past and hated just as much to realize how much he had neglected to teach Mai. Mai was just as brilliant as Tokio but she was lazy and overly pampered. She was smart enough that she had already received her high school diploma and could get a college one within the next two or three years, but she spent so much time playing games that she did not care.

Her greatest aspiration was to be an undefeated Duel Monsters champion and to live a life of luxury with as little work as possible. Not exactly what he considered a promising future. He had not worried at first because she was just a kid. He figured she would eventually grow out of such nonsense, now he was not so sure. He suddenly felt like he had been living his life with blinders on and now that he had taken them off, he was crashing into harsh realities, blinded by the glare of so many mistakes.

"Yep…small but mighty: Mighty Mouse," Night repeated with satisfaction. "I started calling her that after the first time I saw her fight Chris," he added with a smirk of amusement that mystified the men in the room.

"Tokio-dono fought?" began Kenshin confused. Tokio avoided physical confrontations at all costs.

"Oh yea…one on one if she can see him coming, she can kick his ass. Why do you think he sneaks up on her all the time?" he countered with obvious pride. Sano looked completely incredulous.

"Well…that's true…he's always hiding," Sano added pensively. Again Night smirked in a slight nostalgic way.

"I remember that night well…" he began another tale of the mouse…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tokio hopped out of Night's car and thanked him for the ride home. They were returning from one of their holiday trips and had left her car at home. He watched her leave but feeling a sense of foreboding, he got out of his car and followed her. He caught up with her just as a tall blonde man confronted her. He stood in the shadows waiting to see how Tokio would handle the situation. He kept an eye on the two men behind the blonde._

"_Well little sister, mom's upset cuz you didn't show up for thanksgiving!" the man accused with a very false smile on her face._

"_I'm not your sister Chris and my mother is dead so I doubt she could've been upset," Tokio rejoined angrily. The man laughed sarcastically._

"_Oh Tokio! So clever and you know it's gonna cost ya right?" he countered in a dangerous tone that did not suit chivalrous Night. Tokio braced herself and as he swung his fist towards her she had moved out of the way. She whacked him with her purse then kicked him in the groin. She slammed her purse on his head once more then began to run._

"_Grab her!" yelled Chris to his mates as he groaned on the floor. The two men sprung into action and grabbed Tokio who struggled and screamed before she could get far. Chris painfully got to his feet picking up a large stick from the ground. He swung it and instantly she was unconscious. He would've continued abusing her unconscious body but Night descended on them then. Loud crunching preceded screams of terror and pain from the men holding the unconscious Tokio._

"_A straight fight I will allow," he said in a low dangerous voice "however this dishonorable display I must halt and punish," before the three men could say or do anything, the two men with Chris were on the ground with severely broken arms. They passed out from the pain. They would never be able to have full use of their arms again. A swift punch had Chris' face covered in his own blood staring up at Night in terror. Night bent down to pull him up by his collar. Chris stood on tiptoes, his eyes wide with fright._

"_A straight fight that ends when either of you has hit the ground…bring one or more of these losers with you and none of you will ever have thanksgiving – or any other holiday for that matter – with your parents again," he added in a very dangerous growl. Chris stammered that Night's was an empty threat that he could never get away with such a thing. Night chuckled._

"_You have no idea how many have said that," he replied coldly "care to see how wrong they were?" He smirked evilly sending shivers of fear in Chris. _

"_You lose today…cheat again and you will NEVER take a breath again," Night growled and let Chris drop to the ground like a stone. He turned away from Chris and very carefully picked Tokio up from the ground and carried her to her apartment…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why didn't you stop them from hitting her?" Hajime growled angrily.

"Yea! Why not?" Sano added indignantly. Night shook his head

"I was out of range…besides Tokio had handled her fight brilliantly. I fully expected her to manage another escape," he replied casually. Kenshin nodded.

"Besides, Night-san believes that one should not interfere in another's battles. Chris is Tokio-dono's opponent…not ours. We have no right to deny her of her victory," Kenshin added reminding Sano of what Night had told them on the day he, Sano and Aoshi had first met Chris.

"That's right" Night added "Tokio will soon realize that she has already beaten him…when she does, you boys can feel free to use him as a punching bag. Until then--"

"Until then it's her battle…she fights it her way," finished Hajime understanding what Night was talking about. Her honor and sense of self worth would not be fulfilled until she realized she was superior to Chris in every way that counted.

"You bet and she can kick your ass if you dare to underestimate her. She fights dirty," Night added chuckling amused. Hajime almost flinched. He had learned that the hard way! He could vividly remember the power behind the tube she stabbed in his arm and his neck to knock him out during the Hathor incident. Night did not need to convince _him_.

Night continued to amuse the boys with stories of Tokio slapping down verbally abusive managers yelling at their models or photographers who did not show proper respect towards their people. Hajime smiled…she would be his…nothing would stop him…

* * *

Tokio washed her hands in the sink of the kitchen cleaning the dust of that horrid diary that clung to her fingers. She was still shaking from the revelations of the diary. She was alone right now. Hiei and Tori were off somewhere on the grounds but she did not know where. She knew she should be afraid being alone in this house but something had changed inside her. She felt no fear.

"The prodigal child returns…where are your boyfriends?" asked an oh-so-familiar and much hated voice. She turned off the water and with a shock realized that the voice had not caused her to shiver with uncontrollable fear as it had always done. She turned as she dried her hands to look at him. It was as though she was seeing him for the first time. Trying too hard to look as though he had an affluence and sophistication he has never really possessed, trying too hard to exude a confidence that - she realized now - he never really had…

He was pathetic.

"If you mean Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin…they are at the hotel now. And just to clarify, I have only one boyfriend and his name is Hajime. He isn't here right now either," she replied calmly mystified as to why the absence of her protectors did not frighten her. He advanced towards her but Tokio did not recoil. She calmly stood her ground.

'I saved the world, I fought and killed my enemies, I've saved so many lives…this pathetic creature has no power over me!' she realized finally feeling suddenly bold and powerful. Her bold, confident glare set Chris quickly back to his old habit: try to beat her to submission. His hand reached out for her hair but faster than he thought possible, she sidestepped out of the way, grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him face down on the kitchen counter.

"Attacking an officer with rank and security clearances like mine is a very dangerous endeavor. Men in black suits – that have nothing to do with Oniwaban by the way – will come and take you and your parents away to dark places where you will live a _**very**_ frightening existence. All in the name of national security you see," she said very calmly. Her heart was beating out of control though. She could not believe she had pulled that move off! Perhaps all those years of watching and hanging out with the boys had rubbed off on her after all.

"I see," Chris ground out reluctantly. Tokio pressed him harder to the counter.

"You and your parents will never come near me again, right?" she added for good measure shoving his face on the counter.

"Yes," he growled. Slowly she released him and stepped away. In that moment that they stood glaring at each other they realized the roles had changed. Chris saw finally his nightmare realized: he was the prey and not the hunter. Tokio had become his superior and he could no longer smother her power behind the ferocity of his muscles. He was the weak one, as he had always been, but she was now too powerful for him to try to hide it with his fists.

"Get out of my sight," she snarled at him. Rubbing his shoulder he walked away glaring daggers at her. Tokio glared right back. It was only when he was out of sight that Tokio began to laugh. She leaned on the counter tiredly.

"I win! I win!" she laughed almost hysterically.

"Well it's time to go!" Tokio announced once she had calmed. It was getting late and she was eager now to get on with the rest of her life…

* * *

Victoria smiled as she gently passed her fingers over the fabric of Tokio's dress. She had ordered Moseby to bring it up to her suite after cleaning it. There were strong psychic imprints on the material. Love, happiness, desire, longing…they mingled in the fabric invading Victoria's heightened psychic senses. There were several memories attached to the fabric and it took a few seconds of concentration to unravel them.

'Mother and daughter,' Victoria thought as she closed her eyes and saw with her mind's eye as a beautiful woman told her young daughter the sweet tale of a romantic first kiss over and over to the delight of the sweet and innocent child. She sighed as she drifted back further in the fabric's imprinting to see a young woman being kissed by a young man. He had a captivating softness in his eyes that was much like her Tokio. A secret smile he gave her that made the owner of the dress feel like the queen of the world!

'Another sweet memory will be added today,' she thought with a sigh. She got up from the bed where the dress was laid as Lisa came back into the room with the accessories she had requested. Lisa and the rest of her friends had not been surprised by Mai's sabotage attempts. However, they were buoyed by Tokio's beautiful defense. The winds of change were blowing. Their good and loyal friend Hajime was coming about to another great change in his life and none of them could wait to see where it led. Emi of course had her own ideas!

"She's "the one"! She's gonna give me grandbabies with my Haji!" Emi squealed in rare girlish delight. Victoria was sure the woman was not wrong.

Tokio arrived finally. She shone like a goddess, glowing with victory! Victoria knew in an instant that the girl had defied her and read the diary alone. She had weathered the crushing reality and rose above it. She emerged now from that final sad chapter of her childhood as the triumphant heroine of the storybook fairytale. Victoria smiled.

'Finally,' she thought with a sigh. Lisa and Jesse crowded around her, drawn by her power as humans normally were in the presence of one of her children in the full glow of victory. Cheerfully they showed her the belt and hair ribbon they had found for her dress. Emi thanked her for putting Mai in her place.

"That girl is out of control!" Lisa complained loudly and Jesse agreed. Modestly Tokio shrugged as she picked a pair of high heeled Mary-Jane's from the various boots and other shoes Victoria had set out for her.

"I just hope Hajime's not too upset," she replied. She spoke of her concern for Hajime's injury. Her powerful glow of battle victory softened then as her mind turned away from the vanquishing of the childhood demons. Her mind now was on the young captain waiting – impatiently she was sure! – to escort her to yet another significant occasion…

* * *

"I have to say not all the guys have been jerks. She found a couple good ones along the way," Night added after a while. Zack and Kelly had come for their baby and Aoshi had joined them. Although perhaps the word "join" wasn't quite right! He typed furiously at his computer and scrolled through the interminable number of electronic reports. He paid little attention to the goings on in the room, especially the protests of his little cousin on her house arrest. Despite appearances to the contrary however, Mai was quite interested in hearing about Tokio.

"What do you mean?" asked Sano eagerly. Even in the hustle and bustle of the arrivals and departures, he had not forgotten that Night was in an unusually talkative mood. They had never been able to glean more than the occasional discourse on weapons and battle tactics from him. He wanted to encourage it as much as possible. They were learning _**so many**_ interesting things about their reclusive Tokio.

"Well, Marco wasn't so bad…kept his hands to himself…I liked him," Night began pensively. Sano grumbled an objection which Night ignored. Hajime sat up trying not to smirk at his seemingly unhappy sister who – despite her protests – listened avidly to Night's stories.

"…and Aoshi did pretty good too," he added as an afterthought. Aoshi looked up from his laptop. He glared at Night.

"What are you talking about?" Aoshi retorted with a deep scowl. Night smirked mischievously. Hajime's ears pricked. He knew he was about to find out now why Aoshi was so attentive with Tokio.

"Well let us go back to the night of your 18th birthday…" Night began chuckling with amusement launching into one more interesting story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Night watched the crowd in the Jabba's Palace – Victoria's Los Angeles night club – with absolute disinterest. One of Vicky's kids – Aoshi – stumbled away from the bar. He shook his head. The boy had been tricked by his spiky haired friend Sano into drinking several long island ice teas. It was painfully obvious the boy couldn't handle them. _

_The boy stumbled toward the bathroom and Night watched the security camera waiting to make sure he emerged soon. He emerged a few minutes later and instead of heading back towards the bar with his friends he stumbled away towards the emergency exit. Night deactivated the alarm on the door before the boy hit the release and stumbled out of the club. He headed down to the door quickly to follow the boy._

'_Vicky would have a cow if something happens to that one,' Night thought annoyed at having to leave his comfortable office. He arrived at the door just in time to see Aoshi stumbling away down the alley towards the street. With a sigh of resignation Night followed though he remained at some distance from the boy watching for possible threats. _

_At first it seemed the boy was just walking at random. Night tuned into the boy's surface thoughts doing as soft a scan as possible and Aoshi's thoughts seemed just as random as his trajectory. But as they passed a familiar street corner, he realized where exactly Aoshi was going. He scanned through the surface of the boy's mind again and found only Tokio's face occupying the bulk of the boy's jumbled thoughts._

'_He's going to Tokio's house!' he thought with amusement. The boy's crush on his little Mighty Mouse had been quite obvious from minute one. The alcohol was dampening his reservations. He dialed Tokio's phone as they approached her building. Sleepily she answered and quickly Night let her know they were almost at her apartment. Tokio said she would go downstairs and meet them._

_Aoshi stood in front of the intercom for several seconds. His face set in a deep frown of confusion. Night knew what was wrong. In his inebriation the boy could not recall what number was Tokio's apartment. He chuckled amused. Tokio arrived at the door then with a worried frown on her face. Night hung back just watching them as Tokio asked what was wrong._

"_Hello Tokio…" Aoshi slurred. He leaned heavily against the door. Tokio smiled but she was obviously concerned._

"_You don't look so good…what happened? Why are you here?" Tokio asked worriedly reaching out to help steady him as he stumbled in to the building._

"_It's my birthday…" Aoshi rambled in a hoarse drunken tone. Tokio smiled though worry still marred her face._

"_I know…congratulations! But why are you here Aoshi? I was going to visit you later at Ms. Stillwater's Estate your father must be worried," Tokio replied this time putting her arm around his torso to help keep him on his feet._

"_I came for my birthday present…it's my birthday…I came for my birthday kiss," he blurted out in a husky drunken voice. Tokio gave him a confused/amused look and she glanced at Night. He gave her a "why not" shrug._

"_I think you have been drinking quite a bit but alright Aoshi: Here is your birthday kiss!" she laughed and pulled his face toward her with her free hand. She placed the softest most sisterly kiss on his lips then pulled back and smiled. His eyes rolled back for a moment but he managed to steady himself._

"_I have to go…" he started but Tokio frowned. _

"_Oh no you don't! You will come upstairs and lay down! You are in no condition to wander the city!" Tokio lectured pulling him away with her. Night followed to help push him up the stairs. Once Aoshi and Tokio were inside her apartment he left to go get Aoshi's dad…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Wait a minute! So that night you disappeared…you went to Tokio's house…to get a _**kiss**_?" Hajime interrupted unable to conceal his amusement. Aoshi did not answer but continued to bury himself in his work. He looked however quite angry! Hajime laughed. Mai stared at Aoshi completely stunned. Aoshi had never been very bold with the opposite sex.

"Oh yes Saito-san! There was much talk on campus about them the next day, that there was! Though I doubt Tokio-dono ever noticed," Kenshin pointed out cheerfully. He and Sano sniggered amused. It was quite obvious both of them had enjoyed Aoshi's infatuation with Tokio.

"And I'd just as soon keep it that way," Aoshi added coldly turning for a moment to glare at his friends, and then went back to his laptop.

"Tokio was not ever really concerned with campus life or school gossip," Sano added smirking mischievously. Night laughed.

"…and yet Aoshi really loved feeding that rumor mill!" Night chuckled.

"That cannot be correct," Aoshi insisted in a cold angry voice. Night shrugged amused. Hajime grinned amused and just listened to Night watching Aoshi's every move.

"And yet it is…Tokio benefited greatly though from the rumors," Night countered.

"How so?" Hajime quickly asked unable to contain his excitement. An insight into Aoshi's private life was rare, even though he was supposed to be a part of it! Night chuckled as he continued. A neighbor returning from a party had spotted Tokio and Aoshi kissing in the corridor. The girl had been tipsy herself so did not recall that Night had been there too. One small sisterly kiss however quickly snowballed and became a full make-out session in the gossip mill! Added to that Aoshi was seen leaving Tokio's apartment late the next morning with Tokio.

"Now _we_ all know that Tokio and Hannya spent most of the night pacing Tokio's room. Aoshi had alcohol poisoning and Tokio spent the night treating him for it," Night added mostly for Haji's benefit. He explained that the gossip mill never knew that Aoshi had been sick or that his father was there helping to care for him but had left much earlier at Tokio's insistence that he go get some rest. The jerks and snobs that usually accosted Tokio with their uninvited advances however stopped.

"I suspect Tokio-dono never knew why but I don't think she cared as long as they left her alone, that she did!" Kenshin put in cheerfully. Sano chuckled conspiratorially.

"And it's true Aoshi…I mean you sent her flowers and jewelry on her birthday, for Christmas, Easter, Beginning and End of semester," Sano paused smirking mischievously before continuing "even Valentine's day!" he added. Hajime's eyes went wide.

"_**What?**_" Hajime exclaimed completely shocked! As far as he knew no one ever got a valentine from Aoshi! Not his sensei…not Haji's mom…NO ONE! He hated Valentine's Day!

"Oh yes," Night added seriously "not to mention the elegant dinners and _expensive_ outings," he concluded with a teasing grin on his face. Hajime laughed! He just couldn't believe his ears! Aoshi was not amused.

"How many times did she travel to a dangerous place to heal our wounds? How many hours did she take away from her personal time to assist us with our studies? When has she ever said no to a request from any of us? Tokio did _**much**_ for us and refused any form of payment. It was only right that I try to compensate her for her efforts in some way," Aoshi countered glaring angrily at his friends.

The teasing smirks on Kenshin and Sano disappeared. They slunk down in their seats in obvious shame. Hajime's interest was piqued to a new level! What dangerous places had Tokio been to? What had she really been up to with these guys? Then he remembered the first chewing out Tokio had given him. She had said:

"_I understand why they're worried; after all I've never been in any sort of battlefield that they know of before…"_

'She said "that they know of"… An interesting choice of words…' Hajime pondered. The dress down and even their recent battles with Jaffa took on a whole new perspective! Ok, so maybe she had not been a soldier but she was no stranger to the dangers of a battlefield. Very likely she had never needed a weapon in the company of Night and Aoshi and their mercs so perhaps her apprehension had come from being in a battle with soldiers of unknown skill.

'And she's an excellent shot,' he realized thinking of the two dead jaffa she had shot when rescuing Shimel. He put it aside for now, making a note to ask Tokio later, as he listened to Nightraven.

"Ok fine…" Night conceded though he was obviously unimpressed by Aoshi's glare.

"But the illusion – if you want to call it that – helped Tokio a lot and it helped you too, don't forget! No one messed with her for fear of the wrath of the Shinomori Empire's prince and girls didn't mess with Aoshi because they feared the ice princess Takagi. It was a mutually beneficial partnership!" Night concluded with a satisfied grin on his face.

Hajime just couldn't stop grinning! There were so many levels to his amazing Tokio! Aoshi had never been seen with a girlfriend. He had tried endlessly to get the boy to go out on dates and behave like a normal teenager. He had worried that the trauma of the kidnapping Aoshi suffered the year he met him had permanently scarred the boy. But now he understood why Aoshi had resisted so much!

"You were her boyfriend all this time!" he exclaimed with a hearty laugh. He was glad though that it wasn't his frightening experience with the kidnappers that kept Aoshi away from normal teenage activity. That in some way at least Aoshi had enjoyed some of the activities of a normal teenage boy.

"Though without the normal _benefits_ of a boyfriend I must make that absolutely clear," added Nightraven very somberly. Hajime nodded he had to hand it to the boy though. He picked an amazing woman to bestow his attentions on. Quality _is _better than quantity after all! His heart warmed though of how much she had obviously helped his scarred little brother.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Haji added with a teasing smile. Kenshin and Sano smiled teasingly at Aoshi but their friend was no longer paying attention to them. Hiei had emailed Aoshi about a blind spot in the security cameras at the Janeway Manor. The blind spot had allowed Chris to enter the kitchen undetected. Tokio had been in the kitchen a few minutes before.

"There's a problem," he said as he scrolled thru Hiei's message. He put on his headset for his celphone and dialed Hiei. Hiei seemed unperturbed however as he replied that everything was under control. Everyone quickly crowded around him.

"What is it?" Sano asked. Aoshi shook his head as he listened to Hiei's reassurances that Tokio was fine.

"Hiei is sending me a copy of the feed from the camera in the kitchen…it will take a couple of minutes," Aoshi explained calmly relaying that Tokio was at the estate but that she was safe. They all waited for the feed to load while Hiei explained Tokio had come to load her personal belongings onto a truck to take them home tomorrow. Aoshi assured them that Tokio had hardly done any of the work. Hiei and the men he had stationed on and around her "Secret Place" had done the heavy lifting.

"Here it is," Aoshi announced as he opened the file. They held their collective breaths as Chris entered the kitchen. Aoshi regretted out loud that there was no sound to the video. Tokio faced him with her head held high. His posture was that of someone trying to intimidate but Tokio was obviously unaffected.

"No!" Sano exclaimed as Chris' hand shot towards Tokio's hair. Hajime gripped the back of Aoshi's chair and cursed inwardly that he was not there to protect her. Tokio however needed no protection. She sidestepped Chris' slow attack easily, grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him face down on the counter to the utter delight of the men watching.

"Ha! Oh how I wish I knew what she was saying!" Sano exclaimed with a maniacal grin in his face.

"I told you: if she can see him coming, she can kick his ass," Night reiterated proudly. Tokio shoved Chris once more against the counter and leaned over him. They grumbled over not being able to see what Chris' reaction was. Finally she released him and he stood rubbing his shoulder. He glared resentfully at Tokio. From the angle of that camera they couldn't see Tokio's face. He finally walked away and the clip ended there.

"Did you see the look on his face? Oh this week I'm gonna have so much fun with him!" Sano exclaimed laughing heartily as he returned to his seat. Hajime chuckled along with him.

"Yep… Mighty Mouse has truly come a long way," Night added with a satisfied smirk. Hajime turned to look at Mai and there was a pained frown on her face. She seemed to be struggling with some difficult decision as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Night…you mentioned earlier that Tokio hit a manager once…who was it?" she asked in a harsh – rather surprisingly grown up – tone. Night shrugged.

"I can't remember…it was a long time ago. I'm an old man my memory isn't what it used to be," Night replied casually. Mai clenched her teeth as though gathering her thoughts and trying not to act childish. Hajime had a feeling Night was testing her.

"Tokio went everywhere with you…you do know. Who was it?" she demanded in a deep somber voice that surprised Hajime. Night gave her a hard look.

"Like I said: I can't remember…what's it to you anyway?" he countered in a bored tone. It became obvious now that the name Mai sought was important though how important Hajime would learn with Mai's next actions. She reached into her bag and pulled out her deck.

"I need to know and I know that you know! If you tell me I'll give you my harpies!" she insisted with a slightly desperate look on her face shocking the other men in the room. Hajime stared at his sister. If there was one possession priceless to Mai it was her Harpy Lady cards. She never let anyone touch them. That she had offered them as payment for the name must mean it was immensely important!

'There's only one thing that can motivate her like that…Hanna,' thought Hajime. Night looked at her as though judging whether she'd really relinquish her cards or not. He reached out his hand and took them. Hajime almost wanted to jump out of his chair and take them back.

"Mai! Don't! You can just ask Tokio!" Hajime insisted. Mai set her jaw firmly and shook her head.

"No…Tokio won't tell me. She'll lie," Mai retorted determined and solemn. Night shook his head.

"Tokio wouldn't lie…she would edit the story…but she won't lie," Night reassured her still holding out her cards as though giving her the chance to change her mind. Mai pushed the cards toward him resolutely.

"That's why I want you to tell me!" she insisted grimly. Night gave her an approving look and nodded.

"I remember now…Tokio was maybe 19… maybe closer to 20 years old…it was her first time in Japan," Night began as he put the four "Harpy Lady" cards from Mai's deck in a pocket of his armored vest. So he related one more "Mighty Mouse" tale though somewhat edited this time to exclude the memories of his first little protégé…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Good Morning Night…good morning Ms. Stillwater," greeted tiredly as she took the seat at the breakfast table with her bosses. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had not had a chance to change out of her bedraggled clothes. He and Victoria loved to see her like this because it was when she was in this tired, rumpled state that the girl seemed to come alive with confidence and pride._

_Tokio had come with Night and Victoria for a Victoria's Secret photo shoot. However, whenever she went to a new country she always made a point to meet the medical community and participate in anyway she could to further her education. She didn't care if it meant coming to a photo shoot falling asleep on her feet and with her stomach rumbling so loud you could hear it over the roar of an 18-wheel truck!_

_Enthusiastically she related her tiring – yet exceedingly satisfying – night of work at a children's hospital in Kyoto. Victoria pushed food towards the girl insisting she eat before she got too deep into her story. Night liked taking her everywhere because he loved watching her work. It reminded him of Victoria as a child – the way her eyes sparkled when she accomplished something difficult and/or important._

_He knew Vicky loved it too. Neither old timer could resist the girl's charm. Often Night thought how much like Victoria herself Tokio was. Almost 300 years ago when he had met Victoria – though she called herself something else back then – she had been an abandoned yet brilliant little girl full of enthusiasm and a desire to save lives. She had put smiles on his face – much like Tokio did – at a very difficult time in his life._

"_Oh look at the time! I have to go!" declared Tokio suddenly. She was scheduled this morning to be at a music video shoot with her new best friend Hanna Kujacu – aka Sapphire Valentine – queen of the Japanese pop music world. She and Hanna had met when Tokio first worked in his office. Bored one day Hanna had roamed the Stillwater corporate headquarters looking for something to do or someone to talk to. She found both when she met Tokio in Night's office. _

_The two girls had developed a passing friendship over the years but now, in Hanna's stomping grounds, they had become best of friends within a few days. In fact, they had become nearly inseparable! He had never seen Tokio so happy or Hanna for that matter. It was too bad little Mai was away spending a holiday with her uncle otherwise she would've enjoyed having two big sisters. _

_Oume looked so much calmer and happier than she usually was. She let the girls do whatever they wanted. Night had made sure Kamo was not around to ruin their happiness and to keep Tokio from finding out that her would be rapist was her new bff's dad. Oume and Victoria went to some lengths to keep Tokio from finding out who her attacker had been._

_He and Tokio arrived at the park where the shoot was taking place. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched Hanna's manager yell at some dancers. Tokio ignored him and she waved at her friend. Saying goodbye to Night – who planted himself in a dark corner to observe all going on – she bounced away to see her buddy. Hanna's manager – Kyle Lynn – finally tired of yelling at flunkies stomped over to check on Hanna. Night left his corner as Kyle began yelling again this time at Tokio._

"_What is this? You look like a dirty tramp!" Kyle yelled at Tokio. Tokio was on her feet with her hackles raised in an instant._

"_Excuse me but I will not allow you to address me in that foul manner! I was up all night doing important work! Apologize immediately!" Tokio demanded sternly._

"_What? Listen you whore! I don't care who you were fucking last night…"_

_**WHACK!**_

_Kyle Lynn never got a chance to finish his inappropriate reprimand. Tokio had slapped him so hard across the fact that three red lines of blood adorned his left cheek where her nails had dug into his flesh. He stumbled back and fell against another makeup table. Her fists shook with fury._

"_I spent 12 hours last night helping in the children's hospital emergency room," Tokio added in a cold deadly tone. The man stared at her in shock. He began yelling for security but Night was already at Tokio's side. After just one "look" from Night none of the bouncers dared come close. Night bent to help Kyle to his feet. As Night pulled the man up, he leaned in close to his ear and he pulled him away from Tokio. The girl was still shaking with rage._

"_That girl is like a daughter to me…you insulted her and that insults me. I will let you live this time but consider yourself warned. Next time I will kill you," Night said very softly. Kyle Lynn laughed._

"_You can't do that! I have friends! Your little __**pet**__ won't work in this town again!" he yelled at Night. Night turned and calmly advised him to check with his "friends" before coming to that conclusion. Night of course knew that Kanryu Takeda – one of Kyle's friends in high places – did not have the guts to come anywhere near him. He ignored any further threats and turned to Tokio whose rage had turned to shock at what her new best friend was doing…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Can any of you guess what Hanna was doing to Tokio?" Night asked solemnly. No one had an answer. Mai stared grimly at a point on the wall in front of her with her mouth set in a frown. Only Aoshi answered.

"She was yelling at Tokio. Accusing her perhaps of ruining her video shoot and trying to sabotage her career," Aoshi replied coldly. Night merely nodded his agreement. Mai's face crumbled. She seemed like she was on the brink of despair. The silence was filled with Aoshi's cold voice.

"I'll say with certainty she even flew to Kyle's side and probably told Night and Tokio to get away from her and not ever come near her again," Aoshi continued mercilessly. He stared coldly at Mai but the girl refused to look at him. Sano got up then deciding to go down to the restaurant and find something to eat. Kenshin went after him.

"Eventually you will have to accept it Mai… And you will have to tell us what really happened," Aoshi added calmly but Hajime knew Aoshi was angry. Haji felt a little lost and he was starting to get irritated. He had met Hanna only once. The girl had despised him on sight. According to Hannya it was because Hajime had monopolized Mai's attention from the instant she laid eyes on him. Mai looked down at her lap apparently wrestling with indecision.

"Tell us what?" Hajime demanded looking from one to the other. Mai looked to Night desperately hoping he could bail her out. Night shook his head.

"I don't know that part of the story," he said softly watching the girl pensively. Mai let out a soft desperate moan but she knew she could not get out of it.

"I've been patient enough Mai…tell us or I will conduct my own investigation. I will exhume her remains if I must," Aoshi continued implacably. Hajime stared at him in disbelief. Was there more to his sister's death than anyone had told him?

"What is going on Mai?" Hajime demanded. Mai sighed in defeat.

"She was obsessed with Kyle…she was so in love with him that she was blind to everything else," Mai began. She explained her sister and her mother always argued about him.

"Mom hated him…but Hanna always argued that it was the woman who had hit him that turned him into a monster. Mom always defended the woman," Mai continued remembering the screaming matches. Little Mai had blamed the unnamed woman for everything that befell her sister. The drugs, the hard parties even apparently an abortion as well as the exhausting tours had all been the fault of the vile woman who turned her sister's beloved manager into an evil monster by hitting him.

"But the truth is Kyle has always been like that…and he still is. Tokio didn't change him one bit but it was always easier to blame someone else," she paused looking grief-stricken. Hajime pulled her close. He didn't need her to continue. He had a fair idea now of what really happened to Hanna. She had wrapped a strange reality around herself to justify what he did.

"It's hard to see your heroes fall," Hajime said softly. Mai sobbed softly.

"She was so high the night she left. RDF Productions was saying they were going to cancel her contract. They were going to hire someone else! She meant to drive off that cliff! She even wrote me a letter saying she was…was… I couldn't stop her…" Mai sobbed.

"I thought as much," Aoshi added with a heavy sigh. He explained he had found out the reality of the situation Hanna was in early on but despite his and his father's attempts to help her she continued to throw herself at Kyle. Attacking RDF productions proved to be a mistake since its major investor – Kanryu Takeda – was a vile gangster with a lot of money and power – both in Japan and the world. He had retaliated with a kidnap of Aoshi and a near murder that was halted by Victoria's timely rescue.

Since then Aoshi took a more cautious approach towards attacking RDF by dismantling Takeda's black market enterprises. Slowly Aoshi was taking apart Takeda's income sources in the underground arms dealing business by smashing down on drug cartels and terrorist groups. Aoshi planned to take his revenge on both Takeda and RDF by destroying Takeda's power base first then coming after them directly.

"You shouldn't have kept this in Mai…you should've told me…" Haji said softly holding her tight trying to comfort her.

"I didn't want you to think her weak," Mai replied sadly. There was nothing he could say. His sister had lost herself to a terrible demon and his heart was ripped in pieces. For a moment he thought he could have saved her had he met her sooner but realized that even if he had known the girl all her life, she still would've ended the same way.

"I didn't mean to be nasty to Tokio! It's they way she talks…a-and the way she walks. She smiles and makes you feel good about yourself and she's so polite and…and…"

"And she reminds you of Hanna," Haji finished for her. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the girl as she cried.

"Tokio is _**not**_ like Hanna! She never has been and never will be! Hanna was Hanna! She made her _own_ choices and nothing any of us did – or had to suffer – made a difference to her," Aoshi forcefully retorted slamming his fist on the table. He had abandoned his typing long ago. Hajime turned to glare at Aoshi. His instinct to shield Mai from further hurt made him forget Tokio for a moment.

"He's right nii-sama…we have to accept it. Tokio is not Hanna and it was wrong of me to make the comparison just like it was wrong of me to blame her for all the bad things that happened to Hanna," Mai added giving him a weak smile.

"I really do like her…" Mai added as a feeble encouragement. Night got up then to leave.

"You know something kid…I think she really likes you too," added Night as he pulled something out of his vest pocket. He handed Mai back her cards. Mai looked confused for a moment. She looked at the stack and realized it had one card too many. She uttered a little shriek of surprise when she saw the last card. Harpy's Pet Dragon had been added to the four "Harpy Lady" cards.

"Growing up is tough…a lot of people don't make it," Night said sadly ruffling Mai's hair. For a moment a sad and tired look flitted on his face then was gone replaced by a little mischievous smirk.

"But I think you and Tokio are gonna be just fine," he added as he walked away. When he reached the door he looked back towards her with a pensive look on his face.

"You know something… I think you might be a little bit like Tokio," Night thought out loud as he walked out closing the door behind him. Mai stared holding her harpies in one hand and the dragon in the other. Finally, she gave another happy shriek as she jumped up from the sofa. She danced around chanting with joy now that she had both her precious harpies and the much coveted dragon.

"So Aoshi…I guess you'll double your efforts in your campaign against Kanryu and I don't have to worry about the revenge part, right?" Mai asked cheerfully. Aoshi nodded solemnly as he resumed his typing.

"Good! And Aunt Emi is probably making plans now for Haji to marry Tokio and have lots of babies! Of course – don't get me wrong – I will play my "jealous baby sister" part well! I don't intend to make it easy for her," Mai declared laughing in that awful manner that made her sound like her mother. Haji laughed relieved Mai was back to her old self.

"Tokio can take whatever you can dish out kiddo and she can dish it right back," Hajime countered casually. Mai just shrugged.

"We'll see! Now play with me," she demanded pulling out her decks and shuffling her cards. Hajime sighed but as he looked at his watch he knew he had plenty of time before he had to pick up Tokio. He looked up towards Aoshi. Aoshi had stopped typing and just stared at his screen. Hajime knew that look. Aoshi was so angry he couldn't concentrate. He shook his head.

"Maybe later kiddo…" he said ruffling her hair as he got up.

"Hey…spar with me," Haji said tapping Aoshi on the shoulder. Aoshi shook his head and tried to continue his work on the computer. Hajime would not give up. A good workout would get Aoshi back on track. It would do _him_ some good too.

"Come on," Haji insisted. Aoshi finally sighed and relented…

* * *

Tokio ruffled through her med-bag with a worried look on her face. She had already showered and dressed in Victoria's suite. Lisa had done her hair up in a ponytail. She tied a ribbon on it to compliment the dress she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of gold hoop earrings but had refused any other accessories insisting on wearing a charm bracelet Hajime had given her. It didn't go well with the rest of the outfit but she refused to take it off.

"Darn it! I only have two left! I hope he doesn't need them," she muttered as Emi watched her. It was only the two of them now in the room. Victoria was busy with her endless schemes. Lisa had gone to check on the bride and her maids and Jesse was with Victoria. Emi knew what she was looking for of course. She was looking for more of the stronger medication that she had given her Haji. She sighed contently. Tokio really was such a nice girl.

"I don't understand how he could've attracted you," Emi found herself wondering out loud. Tokio looked up surprised.

"What do you mean Ms. Emi?" Tokio asked worried suddenly.

"Oh don't take it the wrong way dear it's just that you're so sweet and he's behaved so badly towards you…I'm surprised you're even talking to him let alone going out with him," Emi explained quickly looking worried. Tokio just smiled at her.

"Ah…I guess the general really did tell you how we met then," Tokio replied with an amused smirk tugging at one side of her mouth. Emi frowned.

"I did not raise him that way! That kind of behavior is completely reprehensible," Emi countered gravely though wondering why Tokio found it amusing. Tokio came towards her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"From a certain point of view…" Tokio began solemnly "to me he was one of those rare people that judged me not by my appearance but by my worth,"

Emi frowned incredulous. Tokio smiled as she continued.

"All of my life people have judged me by how I look but Hajime didn't do that. A pretty face and long legs didn't make him notice me at all. He never treated me any different than any other newbie whether male or female, pretty or ugly. In order for me to impress him I had to _**do**_ something that impressed him, something that showed the strength in my character," Tokio explained calmly.

"He treated me like a person not a pretty object," Tokio insisted.

"Still that time in your apartment…" Emi began to counter but Tokio was ready for her.

"Everyone is allowed to slip once in a while…besides he went to lengths - that I don't think he normally would've gone to for anyone else - to apologize and make it up to me," Tokio retorted smirking. Emi still looked unconvinced.

"To be treated with such honesty is rare for me and though he may seem rough I think he's worth giving a chance. Don't you?" Tokio concluded with a little teasing smile. Emi sighed resigned.

"Yes… He's my son and I love him but sometimes he drives me crazy and I just don't understand him," Emi agreed with a heavy sigh. Tokio smiled and hugged her.

"A lot of people love him so he can't be bad…at least that's how I see it," Tokio said in hope of reassuring Emi but Emi was already sold. She couldn't stay angry at her son now, not after Tokio's eloquent defense.

'Oh I really hope he marries you,' Emi thought as Tokio resumed her preparations….

* * *

Thanks to Night's intervention, Tokio and Hajime met for a late lunch at 1:30 pm. Hajime's brain nearly melted at the sight of her! She wore a light brown and yellow dress with long wide sleeves reminiscent of the bond girls in the old Sean Connery movies. Her long, beautiful legs were perfectly accentuated by the slight flare in the short skirt. His heart skipped a beat though when he saw that she was still wearing the charm bracelet he had given her last night.

"You look amazing," he whispered in her ear after he kissed her. She blushed cutely as he invited her in. They had a cheerful lunch with Sano, Kenshin, Aoshi and Mai in Hajime's suite. Mai kept her disruptions and sarcastic comments to a tolerable level. For the most part Tokio found her comments amusing. Mai found herself on the losing end of a battle of wits. The boys enjoyed it immensely.

"If you can't take it then don't dish it," was all Hajime would say when Mai whined that he wasn't backing her up. Mai grumbled annoyed which only encouraged Sano and Kenshin to further instigate. At 3pm they all went down together to Wendy's wedding. Mai was still trying hard to upstage Tokio but for the first time – Mai: the girl who had monopolized Aoshi and Hajime's attention for years – now had a very serious rival!

Again if Sam and Janet had seen their reclusive friend they would not have recognized her. She and Hajime danced cheek to cheek in many an Elton John song. They stayed mostly on the fringes of the party. Hajime had gone to high school with Wendy and Shen but he still wasn't interested in participating too much with her guests. Tokio felt somewhat out of place too so by the time the bouquet and the garter toss came around neither were in the vicinity.

They wandered the empty gardens talking about the SGC and work. They talked about what would happen Monday morning and most pressing on Tokio's mind was whether it would be alright for the two of them to see each other. Hajime assuaged her fears by explaining that since they did not respond to the same chain of command they were free to do as they wished.

"Of course on base we will have to stick to regular protocols when we do run in to each other, right?" Tokio asked still looking a little worried. Hajime smirked.

"Yes…however you're still a newb so I might be tempted to tease you every now and then," he countered with a mischievous smirk playing on his handsome lips.

"If you do I'll tell your mother," she retorted with a challenging smirk. He laughed.

"Oh that's hitting below the belt doctor!" he replied amused. She just shrugged and laughed with him. They returned to the party just in time to see the bride and groom wave goodbye to the partygoers. The bride and groom's families followed them out. They were headed out to the traditional Hawaii vacation expected of newlyweds. From then the party took on a different beat as Will Smith decided he would sing and dance for his friends rather than let the party die down.

"It's just much too early for the party to be over!" Will declared cheerfully on the stage as his band excitedly prepared themselves. After a rousing performance of a few of his latest hits, several others couldn't wait to jump in. Ricky Martin, Aaliyah and even Bono and U2 just couldn't resist the call of the stage. Will returned at the end to wrap things up. He cracked a few jokes as was expected of him then handed the mic to Lisa.

"Now before we all go there is one more thing we need to do before this weekend is officially over. We have to award the True Heart statue," Lisa began. There was a loud cheer and Lisa waited for everyone to quiet down. The statue was actually a cute figurine of True Heart Bear but it was highly coveted since however won it would attract Victoria's positive attentions.

"You know I think I voted for Kaoru one year…" Tokio commented absently to Hajime. She explained to him that this award was given to the employee who had been most helpful to other employees. However, since she no longer worked for the company she did not receive a ballot this year. Even though she rarely attended the reunions before she always voted on this award.

"The lady we nominated this year is someone whom - without her help - most of us wouldn't have made it past our first semester in college!" Lisa began in a light joking tone. There were several chuckles and comments of agreement from the crowd.

"And I know some of you wish she were still around to help you out of a homework jam!" Lisa added lightly and one of the younger models spoke out.

"Yea! I do!" the young woman blurted out. Tokio remembered her. She explained to Hajime calmly that her name was Elizabeth and she had helped her get organized and taught her how to cope with the school work loads when she first started at Victoria Secret. Elizabeth had started just a few months before Tokio left for the air force so she didn't get to know the girl for long.

"See what I mean?" Lisa said with a chuckle as the crowd murmured and chuckled their agreements. It hit Hajime then who Lisa was talking about though judging by the way Tokio watched _she_ had absolutely no clue who Lisa was talking about.

'Was she really that absentminded?' he thought amused as he tightened his hold on her. Tokio relaxed and leaned against him comfortably obviously oblivious to what Hajime was certain was homage to her. He decided he'd let her be surprised.

"So without further ado – and by an overwhelming majority – I'm honored to present the "True Heart" award to Dr. Tokio Takagi for her tireless work in dragging us all away from Fs and dropped classes!" Lisa announced cheerfully and turned to where Tokio was sitting as the room exploded with applause. Tokio sat up suddenly her eyes wide with shock! Hajime released her as he clapped along with everyone in the room pleased but not at all surprised. He stood and offered his hand to escort her to the front of the stage.

Tokio blushed fiercely as she took Hajime's hand. He judged by the way she squeezed his hand that she was feeling somewhat embarrassed and perhaps more than a little nervous. Hajime guided her towards the front of the stage and held her hand as she ascended the steps toward Lisa. Victoria joined them on the stage. Hajime watched the shell-shocked Tokio as she wordlessly accepted the award.

She accepted a hug from Lisa and then one from Victoria. Hajime just smiled up at her and nodded in reassurance as she kept glancing to check if he was still there. Slowly she seemed to reign in her stage fright. She bowed graciously to the crowd and uttered a simple modest yet firm "Thank You" to the assembly. But before she could go Victoria took her hand and spoke into the mic.

"Please join me in one more round of applause my friends. Our Dr. Takagi has also been honored by the U.S Air Force recently with a medal of commendation for her achievements in medical science!" Victoria added cheerfully and there was more hearty applause from the crowd. Sano's loud cheering though could be heard above the crowd. Tokio giggled slightly as Sano and Kenshin jumped up on a chair and cheered as loud as their throats would allow. She bowed once more to the assembly then with a nod from Victoria she stepped down from the stage.

Hajime watched her spellbound. Tokio seemed to glow with power: power born of the hardships she faced alone. To become powerful without sacrificing who you are is a difficult thing to do and Tokio had managed it without aid or special training. How many could really say that? By the time she had stepped down from the center-stage steps and was standing in front of him his body was moving of its own accord.

Now Haji was not a man prone to public displays of affection. He very much disliked them. Often he was quoted as saying he was much too old for such juvenile displays. However, being inches away from the golden smile that had already disarmed him more then once, he forgot all about his reservations. He wrapped his arms around Tokio's waist and not caring that there was at least a hundred people watching them…he kissed her.

Hajime heard none of the catcalls and whistles from the crowd or any of Will's jokes as he held on tight to Tokio. Their kiss only ended when Nightraven tapped him on the shoulder. Tokio blushed and smiled shyly at him.

"Cool it lover boy," he growled at Hajime though an amused smirk tugged at the older man's lips. With a shrug he and Tokio walked back to their table where Sano immediately assaulted her with one of his signature bear hugs. Hajime rolled his eyes but was unfazed by Sano's attentions with Tokio. Jesse, Zack and Kelly just stared at him in complete shock. While Tokio accepted more congratulations Kelly leaned in close to Hajime.

"This time you _really_ _are_ in love," Kelly whispered and she smiled at him. Hajime just looked at her for a moment. Jesse and Zack smiled at him obviously happy for him too. He just shrugged and smiled back at them but didn't say anything.

'It's ok…I'm ready for this,' he thought as Tokio turned again to smile at him…

The party continued for a while longer but much sooner than Hajime would've wanted he found himself standing at Tokio's door saying goodnight. He kissed her for a long time unwilling to let go just yet. It occurred to him that once this weekend ended he would go offworld on Tuesday morning and not return until some time Friday. He would likely not see Tokio until Saturday at the earliest and he absolutely hated that thought!

"I'm tired Hajime…I have to go now," Tokio said softly as he held her but she made no move to leave.

"Yea…I'll see you in the morning. Shall we try breakfast again?" he asked as he slowly and reluctantly released her.

"Yes…let's try it again," she replied with that golden smile. He kissed her once more before letting her go completely. He closed the door behind her and then slowly sauntered away feeling pretty damn good…

* * *

Hey Fic Reader! So glad you're still reading! I hope this chapter satisfied the question of whether they'd become "official". It doesn't get any more official than kissing her in front of 100+ people! Lol At first I thought either she would catch the bouquet or Haji would catch the garter but then I thought that was kinda boring so I made up something else. Plus I didn't want to do the whole "Be my girlfriend" thing I just wanted it to be different somehow. Anyway I hope it worked!

Grandma was a psycho but there is more to come on that issue. Victoria has her own blows to deliver. She really is vindictive and she's not quite ready to let it go.

I tell ya I shoulda bought a lotto ticket! Lol Everything happens for a reason you know. I could hardly look at me the remainder of the year but I'm sure she learned her lesson.

Anyway, the house is looking good but I still haven't found a proper installer to mount my TV on the wall above the fireplace but I do so love watching my videos on it! yay! Anyhow I just got into Death Note recently and I swear Light Yagami and Ryuk have me totally hooked! He's a jerk but I love him! Oh and one of my favorite Japanese actors: Jo Odagiri - whom this AU Hajime Saito is loosely based on - is in a live action movie adaptation of Basilisk. It's called "Shinobi: Heart under Blade". He is so good! *squeal-in-girlish-delight* thanks to him my plot bunnies of this story have reawakened. They were slightly comatose due to big screen playing of Final Fantasy 12 and Devil May Cry 4. I love Basch and Dante! I just can't get enough of them! And Nero is growing on me definitely but that's probably because I love that crazy arm of his!

Anyway if you ever get a chance try to catch this movie. It was surprisingly well done. I'm always afraid to watch live action adaptations because I think they might be cheesy and look _**really**_ fake but Jo Odagiri played a heart stopping-ly wonderful Gennosuke *sigh* and the effects were awesome!

Oh I'm glad my battle with the sticks has not claimed you as a casualty! If you ever heard me talk you'd see why they pop up so much. I'm kinda loud! LOL

Thanks for your patience! And thanks for reading and reviewing!


	22. Insert: Nightraven

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill! ^_^

There is a small reference to season 7 episode: Fragile Balance

* * *

"**She's out of my life…I don't know whether to laugh or cry, I don't know whether to live or die. And it cuts like a knife…She's out of my life…"**

– **Michael Jackson**

* * *

Nightraven – a nearly 400 year old shape-shifter – sat watching a hologram quietly in his room. All the lights were off. The only illumination in the room came from the holo-display sitting on the table. In it a 17 year old Victoria played with Night's 7year old son. They laughed as Victoria purposely lost racing little wooden cars Night had made for them.

'All the advanced tech in the galaxy and they chose to play with little wooden cars,' he thought with a nostalgic smile. This recording was made little over a year after Night's family had died. The boy was the only survivor who had been rescued by Victoria after his sister was murdered trying to escape their people's slaughter.

When Night came home one day he found his village in ruins. His wife and 19 year old son were ashes as well as his home. His precious daughter's body he had found a mile or so away from the village. A smoking hole showed where a large blaster had carved out the back of her head. Grief and rage had consumed him. He had assumed at first that his 6 year old son - Dawson - had been taken by those who destroyed his people and so nearly lost himself in revenge.

'Life's little twists…' he thought with a sigh still smiling as he flicked on another holo of Victoria this time singing his little son a bedtime song. Of course his little boy had not been taken by his family's murderers – he had been rescued by Victoria. She not only rescued little Dawson but avenged his family by killing the mercenaries who had murdered his family.

Night had not realized however that the mega-corporation that razed his world in the name of "progress" had not taken his son until after he destroyed it. He had to back track and it would take him nearly a year before he could locate and be reunited with his son. Victoria had taken him to a safe haven of other orphaned children. Dawson was safe and healthy when he was reunited with his father.

Night became a surrogate father to Victoria and eventually he had remarried. He had 4 children with his second wife and even a few grandchildren yet oddly enough none of them had remotely resembled his daughter. He had been best man at Victoria's own wedding soon after she was reunited with her own father. Her mother was murdered and he had been imprisoned when she was very small. He had helped her rescue her father when they found out he was alive.

'It's time to let go,' he thought with a satisfied smile as he flicked on a holo of Tokio this time. Tokio was showing a group of very small children on a planet called Hanka, an earth game. As she touched first her head then her shoulders then bent over to touch her knees and her toes, Night laughed. Tokio was just like his daughter in more than just her physical appearance – she was sweet, beautiful and kind yet brave, strong and bold. Though - to his relief - more prudish than either his daughter or Victoria had ever been.

Victoria had passed along this holo to him advising him that soon it would be time for both of them to retire their many masks on earth. Night had agreed but pointed out that the Stargate's reappearance gave them other opportunities. He suggested next time to use their real names and faces but to approach earth via the people who worked in the SG teams.

'But if the Goa'uld attack earth we'll have to blow our covers,' Night thought annoyed. Victoria's kids were attracting too much attention from Apophis. If he brought his fleet here there would be no way for them to defeat Apophis while concealing their identities. He shrugged it off. There was still plenty of time. Victoria was working on a way to power the weapon her people left behind on earth if such a need would arise but there was still time.

'I don't think they consider Vicky's kids that big a threat yet,' Night thought turning off the holo display. Still he thought he might try to get Vicky to reconcile with the Asguard. She was still pissed at them for the experiments Loki conducted on her kids on earth and the fact that the Asguard still refused to turn him over to her. He stretched tiredly as he got up from his desk. He picked up the little holo-projector as he walked back to his bed.

It was sad to think of these things though. Once more he and Vicky would be homeless again searching for a way to return to their world - lost somewhere in time due to the mishandling of powerful space-time control devices by the planet's own inhabitants. Victoria had lost hope of ever returning but Night thought differently – he knew they would go back someday!

For Night, the women in his life – whether it was his daughters or his wives – they had been the anchor that kept him from falling to darkness in his younger days. These days they were the fuel that kept him moving forward despite how long the centuries felt. There was very little he wouldn't do to keep his girls smiling. But as happy as he was when they were near him it was when they no longer needed him that he was happiest and most proud!

"For now…good night little one," he said to the empty room as he stared at a picture of his daughter on his holo-projector. He turned it off then went to sleep…

* * *

I was not going to add this at first. It sat in a notebook as part of my many notes that never make it to the actual story. But after Michael passed away I decided I would put this up and dedicate it to him.

MJ…I love you and I will never forget you…


	23. Tinkerbell says goodbye

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill! ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Tinkerbell says goodbye…**

**

* * *

**

Tokio was so very tired when she entered her room but knew she couldn't go to sleep yet. She turned on the TV and was pleased to find that a live concert of her favorite rock band "Jagged Metal" was being replayed. The band was one of those old school rock bands of the ilk of the Rolling Stones and Aerosmith and Tokio boasted of owning every cd! Her mom and dad had been a big fan of theirs too.

Night and Aoshi had managed to take her to a few concerts since the band was good friends with Ms. Stillwater. In one of her safe deposit boxes she even had an autographed poster of the band. They had even been nice enough to pose for a picture with her the last time Night took her to a concert. For a moment she entertained the thought of inviting Hajime back in to watch the concert with her. He had mentioned Friday night that they were one of his favorite bands too. She frowned in concern.

'Since when do I invite men I kiss into my house at this late hour,' she scolded herself. She changed into her sweatpants and t-shirt. She set to work packing all the clothes she'd worn this weekend into the bag she had brought with her. She frowned as another thought suddenly entered her tired head.

Her experiences with men were extremely limited. Most early attempts had ended with her kicking the boy out sometimes with a quick spray of mace in the face. She had abandoned all attempts at a social life by the age of 19. It had simply been impractical to attempt a social life when none of her peers seemed to share her beliefs. It had been an easy to follow decision since she had never really felt much interest towards the men she had met. It also left her more free time to learn and work without sacrificing priceless rest and relaxation time.

'So why is this different?' she asked herself. The answer was obvious. What she felt for Hajime was very different and much stronger than anything she'd felt before. She had not even felt this way about Marco. She felt completely safe and comfortable around Hajime. That gave her yet another surprise. Tokio never felt completely safe or comfortable unless she was alone.

'I will stay on course!' she promised herself though she found her convictions faltering. She wondered again – as she had many times – if perhaps some of those boys had been right in saying she would end up a lonely old hag by pushing everybody away. She wondered whether Hajime would be patient enough to wait until she was ready or whether he would say the same.

'No…I think he would understand,' she tried to tell herself. Yet a trickle of doubt crept into her mind. Unable to help herself she conjured up the worst possible scenario:

"_Well if that's how you feel doc…I'll see you around then," _

She imagined him saying as he walked away never to call on her again. She had a habit of always expecting the worse and though she was trying to think more positively… old habits are hard to break. The thought was frightening and yet she couldn't throw away her beliefs just because she feared losing him.

"Stop it Tokio! He is not like that! He _**will**_ understand!" she ordered herself firmly. She tucked herself into bed firmly resolved in staying true to her principles and giving Hajime a little faith. But she also decided that as she took some time to get to really know Hajime she would also take the time to revise some of her perhaps outdated ideas…

* * *

A little giggle woke Hajime from a pleasant dream. He looked at the clock and it read 6am. He felt confident and full of energy. Sakura sat next to him on Aoshi's empty bed smiling mischievously at him. Aside from the tiara and wand he bought the day before, she was wearing a frilly little green skirt, green tights and a sparkling green top. Lacy white wings stuck out from the back.

"Good morning little one…Let me guess: Tinkerbell, right?" Hajime asked with an amused smirk as he sat up. Sakura laughed and jumped off the bed and twirled around on her tip-toes proudly showing off a – rather well made – Tinkerbell costume.

"Yep! Toki made it for me a long time ago!" she declared proudly. She said Tokio had always been very good with the sewing machine. She had made many dresses and Halloween costumes for both herself and Sakura. She had even made a Han Solo costume for Soji one year!

"That's impressive!" Hajime admitted as he got up to get dressed. For one so young it really was an amazing feat of skill.

"Yea Toki really is impressive," agreed Sakura in a slightly defensive tone. She suddenly glared at Hajime with suspicion and resentment.

"I don't like your sister! She's mean to my Toki!" she added angrily. Hajime sighed with disappointment. He really should've expected this.

"I'm sorry Sakura…won't you give her a chance? She'll come around," Hajime replied sadly feeling his confidence slip away a little.

"I guess…anyhow Toki thinks so too," Sakura reluctantly agreed but still glared at him then she turned away to twirl around the room like a ballerina some more. It served to assure Hajime. As long as Tokio didn't give up on her then he still had a good chance.

"Anyways, Toki let her have it real good," she declared smugly as she danced away. He smirked remembering the little battles Tokio had won yesterday with patience, kindness and superb applications of her finely honed intellect.

"That's right! You're sister knows how to handle herself so don't you worry," Hajime assured her feeling his confidence boosted once more.

"Yea she does…so you better watch out or she'll kick _you_ out too!" she gloated still twirling and dancing cheerfully all over the room. Hajime frowned giving the little girl a confused look.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Hajime asked though considering his rocky start with Tokio he was not surprised by the little one's attitude.

"I mean: that as long as you don't act mean and grabby like those other boys she'll let you hang out! Otherwise…" she paused and gave him a creepy mean little smirk "buh-bye!" she added waving at him. The creepy little smirk sent a chill down his spine.

"Anywho…I'm gonna go now," she added with a sweet and innocent smile and disappeared before he could ask anything else. He frowned at a loss for what to make of Sakura's warning. It was still too early for Tokio to be up so he got in his workout clothes and went down to the gym pondering little Sakura's dark warnings.

'Ok so some of the guys she dated were morons…but they weren't all morons…were they?' he wondered as he entered the empty gym. He was glad there wasn't anyone there right now. He turned on a treadmill and after a few stretches began his ritual morning jog. He thought about the stories Night had told them the day before. After some analysis they seemed to suggest that Tokio – despite being a well-trained socialite – spent most of her time alone. Her only real friends were Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi.

'But she sees them as little brothers,' he realized as he thought of how Tokio treats them. He knew that she arrived at college when she was 15. Night hired her when she was 16. According to Night she had no friends and was an extremely suspicious, defensive loner.

'But she was underage so no college guy would've gone anywhere near her until she was 18,' he surmised adding this to his list of facts. According to Night she liked dressing like a grungy boy (and she was often mistaken for one) until she started modeling and was able to afford a car. Apparently it was some sort of defense since she had to walk and ride the bus everywhere and she lived in a pretty grungy rundown apartment building in a pretty rundown part of town.

'So adding that one of her initial attempts at dating ended with her being stood up…she would've been leery of trying again too soon,' he added to himself starting to feel a twinge of excitement as a rare idea started coming together from these facts.

'Could it be…Is it possible…' he couldn't bring himself to formulate the theory. It was just too good to be true!

'Could Tokio really be a virgin?' he asked himself shocked. The more he thought about it though the more it seemed like a very real possibility. It made sense! Tokio was obviously not that kind of woman who would jump into bed with a guy she's known a few days. But being beautiful and exuding confidence at a young age would mean that only the morons with too much pride in their so-called male prowess would've been brave enough to approach her.

'And those idiots usually expect sex on a first date!' he concluded. Hajime realized of course by Sakura's little warning that Tokio must've told them to take a hike! He ran the facts over and over again in his head as he continued his jog. He thought also about all the times he had kissed her this weekend. She had seemed tentative and uncertain at first.

'But maybe it was more about inexperience,' he wondered his heart was beating fast and his jog was quickly turning into a full on race. Of course the sobering reminder of Marco – the charming prince that broke her heart – popped then into his head.

'She did know him for a long time…and she did say he treated her with respect,' he reminded himself throwing a splash of ice cold water on his happy thoughts. Still her visits with the prince had been closely guarded by Night. The old geezer did seem overly protective of Tokio.

'He did say Marco kept his hands to himself…still…' he continued running the possibility through his head. There was a small chance that Marco might have been able to get through Tokio's defenses however briefly.

'I'll have to be careful how I approach the subject,' he thought as he turned off the treadmill once he finished his workout. He went back to his room and pondered this new dilemma. Once his mother called him to help with breakfast he decided he would just wait for Tokio to give him the "go ahead" sign before approaching this part of their new relationship.

He left the gym thinking of nothing but Tokio and in all the drama and fun he never once stopped to realize he hadn't craved a single cigarette all weekend… hahahahahahahaha…

* * *

Tokio woke feeling tired and a little stressed. It was a little after 8am and she really didn't feel like getting up yet. The TV had been on all night since she fell asleep watching the concert. She groped for the remote buried in the blankets and surfed the channels looking for something to watch. She gave up when she found nothing but news and talk shows so she turned it off.

"I want this weekend to end already," she said to herself as she reluctantly got up to got to the bathroom. She took a shower and went through her morning routine more slowly than usual. She thought as she dressed of all the drama this weekend. She was glad that all the drama that needed resolution had been resolved to a surprisingly satisfying degree.

'Except for that thing with Hajime's father …maybe I should ask Sensei or maybe Night…' Tokio thought knowing they would know the best way to help keep the peace in the Shinomori-Davila-Kujacu clan. It would be absolutely horrible if she allowed that incident to cause major fallout in their family. Despite how awful Kamo Kujacu's deed was it would not be right for her to inflict that pain on Mai and Hajime.

"And Aoshi already has enough issues and heavy drama for me to add this too," thought Tokio as she dialed Night's suite. She asked him if she could talk to him before she went to meet with Hajime. Night told her to meet him at Victoria's suite. She agreed easily enough.

'Good…I can kill two birds with one stone,' she thought as she hung up then dialed Hajime's suite. There was no answer and she wondered if Hajime was with his family. She felt too embarrassed to call Mrs. Emi's suite so she decided to just go upstairs to her sensei's room and try to find Hajime afterwards. She grabbed her key card and her grandmother's box then headed out the door…

Night let her in letting her know Hajime was cooking breakfast with his mom, Hannya and Aoshi. They would be ready soon and would wait for her to join them. Sano and Kenshin were lounging on the couch in Sensei's suite watching TV. The remains of their breakfast were being cleared as they jumped up to greet her. They explained they had gone to the estate last night. They were hanging out with Hiei and Kurama and a few other Oniwaban who had decided to join their little impromptu party.

"Don't worry we didn't make a mess," Sano announced proudly. Tokio laughed.

"Good! Ok better make this quick. I don't want to keep Hajime's family waiting," she announced as she left the boys to their TV and walked out to the patio with Night. She accepted a cup of tea as she greeted Sensei, Mrs. Oume, Pete and Jesse. They were all in their business suits and Tokio felt the slightest twinge of rebellious satisfaction of her lack of professional dress.

"We were just discussing the Phoenix Foundation! Hannya and Aoshi asked me to handle their part of this partnership," Mrs. Oume informed her cheerfully.

"That's great! Umm…about the Phoenix Foundation…" she began tentatively. She wanted out. After finding out what her grandmother had intended for her she decided she wanted no part in anything having to do with the estate anymore. Jesse frowned, the contract had already been signed and as the legal adviser she knew Tokio would have a hard time getting out of it.

"You'd lose everything you invested…" Jesse began. Victoria - with a tired sigh - halted with a gesture Jesse's impending legal tirade.

"Your family toiled for more than a century to care for that legacy and _you_ sacrificed and endured so much in hopes of regaining it. Are you _absolutely_ sure Tokio?" Victoria asked solemnly a concerned frown furrowing her brow. Tokio's face hardened for a moment.

"Yes, my family toiled and I sacrificed but in a bout of grief all of it became meaningless to my grandmother. She wanted to turn me into a demon so that I would murder and destroy at her command leaving my family's accomplishments in ashes," Tokio rejoined in a hard tone.

"Yes I'm sure," she added more softly. Just thinking about the horrible ending her grandmother had devised was enough to keep any reservations at bay. She might feel some guilt later but for now she knew it was what she needed to do.

"Very well…leave your checking account number with Night and I'll have your initial investment wired to your account this week," Victoria replied calmly. She added she would send her one of her financial consultants to help her set up some retirement investments. Tokio agreed easily feeling relaxed now that this part of her journey was done and began to excuse her self.

"Right! You're having breakfast with Emi's clan! Go on child…" Victoria added in a slightly amused tone. Tokio just smiled but as she said good bye and walked away Pete stopped her.

"Tokio…was there anything else in that box aside from Mrs. Takako's diary?" Pete asked expectantly. He had been silent through the exchange and it was only then that Tokio realized he had just sat there staring at the box next to Tokio. She shook her head.

"No…just the diary… Sorry Pete I guess she was just bluffing," she replied with a shrug. As far as she knew whatever her grandmother had held over all those people had likely gone with her to her grave. Tokio really didn't care and said as much to Pete. Pete seemed disappointed for a second but agreed with her.

"I'm kinda glad…I didn't want to inherit her sadness and anger," Tokio added with a sad smile. She added that she was going to give the diary to Nightraven so he could help her find her uncle. She didn't wait for Pete to confirm whether he was alive or not.

"Tell everyone I said "thank you" ok Pete?" she added giving him a meaningful look. Pete looked sad and guilty. He replied with no more than a nod. Tokio left the room and stopped by the door to talk to Night. The two walked out of the suite after Kenshin and Sano promised to come visit her next weekend. Tokio was finally starting to feel like she belonged…

Victoria watched Tokio quietly as she walked away with Night. She asked Jesse to go and make the changes necessary to the documentation of the Phoenix Foundation. Victoria made it clear that she was to do whatever it takes to give Tokio what she wanted without penalties to her protégé.

"Oh and Jess…make sure that there is no trace of her participation in the foundation," Victoria added solemnly. Jesse nodded looking dubious but like the workaholic girl she'd always been her brain was already finding ways out of the contract as she excused herself. Without questioning her instructions she walked out. She waited until Tokio and Jesse were gone before she turned to Pete.

"When I found the box there were many interesting documents and photographs in it…things that if Tokio had any knowledge of would compromise her current employment in the air force." Victoria said gravely to Pete as she reached under the table and picked up her briefcase. Oume smirked with evil delight. She wasn't sure what Victoria was planning but she was certain it would be the kind of power trip she loved.

"I on the other hand have no such impediments," Victoria added with a touch of evil glee. Pete sighed in resignation. He should've anticipated this situation.

"See Pete…I helped myself to Takako's legacy… I had a feeling Tokio wouldn't need it," she said with an evil glee in her voice that sent a chill down Pete's spine. Oume laughed evilly. She was enjoying this thoroughly. Victoria opened the briefcase and Pete caught a glimpse of old photographs, documents and even keys that led to who knew what dark treasures. She looked at a few of the pictures and smirked then closed the briefcase again.

"What are you going to do?" he asked grimly resigning himself to the end that was now upon everyone involved in Takako's plans. Whether they were unwilling participants or not he was sure Victoria wasn't really going to cut them any slack. Her vengeance would be equally distributed…at least that's what he thought.

"Don't get me wrong Pete…I don't intend to give this to my friends at the Times or the supreme court," Victoria smirked evilly "at least not yet…whether I do or not will depend on their level of cooperation," she added in a silky tone smirking with satisfaction before she continued.

"Over the years I've encountered a bunch of sanctimonious, two-faced dirt-bags who love to put road blocks on my projects. They love to call me a traitor when I protect worthy kids that come from places they don't like," she lectured solemnly but her solemn expression didn't stay long as her evil smirk returned.

"So imagine my delight when my lovely Tokio leads me right to the leashes I so desperately wanted to own on those rats!" she laughed and Oume joined her in their evil delight.

"Here's what you're gonna do Pete: You're gonna contact all these people. You're gonna tell them that the leash has changed hands," she began in a soft wicked tone. Oume chuckled evilly.

"They will meet me within the next few weeks – on my convenience – and they will give me whatever I want," she added simply.

"Some were here Saturday night I'm sure they will cooperate…but some might refuse…" Pete thought out loud though this outcome was better than he had hoped. He was still working for a crazy cut-throat lady but this one at least had the right intentions and the proper discipline to carry out more generally beneficial plans. She would likely be far more successful than Takako.

"They either give me what I want or I will take it. They can't stop me now," she countered casually tapping one beautifully manicured fingernail on the briefcase to make her point.

"True…alright anything else you want me to do?" Pete replied determined now to make amends to his friends. To set right what Takako had wronged. Victoria frowned as she tapped her closed briefcase.

"Night is going to look for Tokio's uncle…they are NOT to interfere in any way with Nightraven. Am I clear?" Victoria added gravely. Pete nodded knowing that those who had blocked him from finding Mike before would be too afraid of Victoria's rep to stop him now.

"Ok," Pete agreed easily. Though he did let her know that the last time he had made an attempt to find Tokio's Uncle his family was kidnapped. They were returned unharmed but he was forced to give up the search.

"I see…You better deliver my message quickly then," Victoria stated calmly as she picked up her phone and dialed Aoshi's celphone. She quickly instructed him to send a security detail with Pete to protect his family for a few weeks. She hung up the phone once she received affirmative reply from her top student/security advisor. Pete nodded – starting to feel like finally he was actually doing something positive – started to leave but Victoria stopped him one more time.

"Pete…one more thing," she added but her tone was soft and almost sympathetic.

"Those of you who tried to help her…deliver Tokio's message to them but Pete it is imperative for my plans that none of you attempt to contact her," Victoria ordered with a touch of sympathy. Pete sighed one more time. Losing was something he'd become used to in the last 13 years.

"We had already thought of that…besides the kid said "thank you" but she didn't say "call me" did she?" he countered sadly. For years he had fantasized that when the ordeal was over he could bring the girl back towards him and treat her like one of his children. He had hoped in time he could even bring about him and Rick's dream of marrying Tokio to Pete's older son Mac and they could be brothers for real… but those dreams were long gone.

"Sometimes Pete…we must give up our dreams in order to honor the memories of those we loved," Victoria added softly startling Pete with her incredibly accurate insight. Victoria was a unique (and somewhat frightening) woman. Her eyes possessed knowledge beyond anyone he'd ever met.

"Let's bring them to their knees Pete…call your people it's finally time for some payback," Victoria concluded in a hard tone.

"At least this time I'll have something to fight back with," Pete replied and thanked Victoria for her time as he hurried away to do what was needed. He did run into Tokio on his way out who was in the hallway talking to Nightraven. She hugged and thanked him again but once more she made no invitations to contact her. He was no longer a part of her life but – just like her mother would've – she was letting him know in the most tactful and painless way she could.

'Good bye Tokio…Have a good life,' he thought drawing satisfaction in the realization that she really would have the best life. Better than even her mother – who had opposed her being shackled to the estate – could have possibly imagined.

* * *

The first thing Tokio asked Night was about Kamo. Night told her right away not to worry.

"It's taken care of it. Put it out of your mind," he ordered firmly "besides the accident wiped his memory of it," he added casually as they walked towards the elevator at a leisurely pace.

"Accident? What Accident?" Tokio asked perplexed. Night just shrugged casually not giving away how amused he was.

'The one where he ran into my fist more times than is safe for a human!' he wanted to say but that was not something Tokio needed to know. He explained that after Night kicked him out of Victoria's house that day, he got into his car in a highly drunk state and smashed into a wall.

It was a partial truth. Night beat the living daylights out of Kamo, drove his car into a wall then put Kamo in the driver's seat of his car. For Night it was nothing, he was a shape-shifter with the ability to absorb large amounts of damage and heal from any wound or disease in minutes. He'd done it a million times or more! The only reason he didn't kill Kamo was because he felt sorry for little Mai, the only person in the world whom Kamo treated with love. While Kamo was in the hospital – as an added precaution – Night erased his memory of the incident.

"As I said: Put it out of your mind Mighty Mouse," Night insisted and patted her on the head. She laughed but relaxed and then launched into the next thing that preoccupied her. As always Tokio moved forward.

'And that's just the way it should be' he thought as he listened…

Tokio relaxed and decided she would stick to her original plan. If it ever came up she would tone it down somehow, if it didn't…well it didn't and that would be the end of that!

"By the way…Night I think my uncle is still alive and I want to ask you a favor," she began. She gave Night the box with the diary and the journal plus the letter she wrote. Night nodded as she explained the diary might give him some clues.

"Don't worry about it…I can find him," Night reassured her. He would contact her once he knew something. As Tokio was thanking Night and they discussed how he would go about locating her uncle, Pete caught up with them in the hall.

Again she thanked him as Pete made his way to work on whatever her Sensei wanted him to do. It didn't even occur to her to ask him if she could visit over the holidays. It would be a while before she realized that her daddy's best friend was no longer a part of her world and she wasn't all that interested in having him in it. It would be a sad realization if she wasn't too busy loving her life as she chose it to be.

The last thing she did talk to Night about was what she'd been thinking of before she went to bed:

"I don't want him to think I'm a slut but I also don't want to seem cold and untouchable…where do I draw the line?" she asked feeling a little embarrassed that she was asking Night something so personal. Night however didn't seem the least shocked by the question.

"Trust your instincts you will be fine. I know Hajime and while _I_ think he's a bit of an idiot I do know he's honorable… he will understand. He will respect your beliefs I can guaranty that," Night replied solemnly giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Tokio breathed a sigh of relief.

"If I were you I'd just go ahead and tell him. Why beat around the bush? Just tell him your situation and that way you'll know _now_ how he'll handle it. Personally I think he would appreciate knowing where he stands from the beginning," Night lectured solemnly. Tokio frowned but she had to admit Night was right. If he freaks out she'd rather know now then find out later and cause herself heartbreak.

"Yes! I'll do it! I'll tell him!" Tokio replied firmly. Night chuckled reaching a hand towards her head and giving it a playful shake.

"Good! Now relax mighty mouse and go enjoy life!" he added ruffling her hair playfully. She laughed and smoothed out her hair as she decided to take the stairs down to the 2nd floor to eat a late breakfast with her boyfriend and his family.

* * *

Breakfast was such a pleasant affair. Tokio wished more than once that she had been able to meet Hajime sooner. She liked his family very much and they made her feel so welcome. Mrs. Emi made everyone do something at meal times apparently. Hajime was setting the table while Hannya and Aoshi were helping load the serving dishes. Tokio was not left out of the activity – once everyone had greeted her Mrs. Emi had her serve the juice and bring the tea to the table.

"Hajime, aren't you going to go smoke one of your cancer sticks now," Hannya asked in a slightly teasing tone once they were done eating. It apparently was Hajime's tradition after meals – to disappear outside somewhere to smoke. His mother did not allow him to do it anywhere on her property. So he was forced to long walks if he wanted a cigarette.

"I quit," Hajime replied with a shrug. Aoshi and Hannya stared skeptical and Emi just grinned.

"Yes he did! Tokio's helping him!" Emi added with a wide grin on her face. Tokio was surprised to see the tiniest smirk on stoic Aoshi. It was always a surprise to see any amusement on his face. Tokio giggled as Hajime rolled his eyes.

"What's the big deal…I'm wearing a nicotine patch," he retorted annoyed and pushed his sleeve up to show them but realized only then that there was no patch. Tokio frowned.

"Looks like you forgot to wear one this morning," she countered but Hajime frowned and shook his head.

"No, I think I left them at home," he replied slowly realizing only then that after he put one on Friday before coming here, he had left his box of patches on the bathroom counter in his rush to leave. That patch had long since been removed when the glue wore out.

"Hmm…that probably means the headaches you've been having were withdrawal related. We should stop and get some replacements on our way out of town," Tokio added with a pensive frown her voice slipping into doctor mode. Hajime wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"No thanks doc! It's kind of a waste. I don't have a headache now," he began and turned a flirty little smirk towards her "and if I get one later I'm sure my doctor will have some medicine in her magic bag for me," he concluded in a slightly flirty tone. Tokio rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Only after I let you suffer it for a little while!" she retorted slightly embarrassed as they all got up and helped to clear the table. Hannya, Aoshi and Emi exchanged amused glances as Tokio and Hajime continued their banter all the way to the kitchen. Once all the dishes were in the sink and a housekeeper had been called in to clean up Hajime finally announced it was time for them to go.

"Yea, we have a 5 hour drive back to Colorado Springs," Tokio added tiredly.

"And we still have to finish loading our stuff and saying goodbye," Hajime added already feeling tired by all that still needed to be done and it was already 11 am. Plus he was sure she would want to stop at the cemetery to visit her parents' graves before leaving. At the rate they were going it would be rather late night before they got back to Colorado Springs.

"And I still have so much to do when I get home," Tokio added sounding just as tired as Hajime was feeling. Haji recalled that despite her having some furniture replacements her apartment was still pretty much in shambles. He flinched in sympathy of all the hard work that awaited his poor Tokio.

'Damn it! I'm not gonna be around to help her,' Haji thought annoyed. He could help a little tonight but he had a mission briefing at 5am tomorrow. Aoshi shook his head at them and frowned.

"Why don't you just let us take it and I can have Shuura fly you back? Sano and Kenshin are willing to drive it back for you and if you wait a few more hours your apartment will be finished," Aoshi began in his trade mark emotionless tone. Tokio frowned back confused.

"What do you mean finished?" she asked.

"Sensei decided on Saturday to buy the apartment building you live in. She's had me refurbish one of the penthouse apartments to conform to her security standards," Aoshi began. He explained that the apartment had been properly furnished and her personal belongings had been moved up to that apartment. Tokio gaped at him and Haji swallowed the urge to laugh. He really wasn't surprised that they had gone to this length for her.

"She'll be doing other modifications to the building but this way you can stay there however long you need and feel safe," Aoshi concluded citing that she had told them she wanted to buy a house at some point. He pointed out this way she could take whatever time she wanted to obtain the house of her dreams.

"Or you could always do what I'm doing," Haji suggested wondering why he didn't suggest this before.

"What's that?" Tokio asked still a little stunned by this sudden turn of events.

"I bought a plot of land not far from where Dr. Frasier lives and I'm building my house there," Haji explained that there were several plots still open and you can build to your own specifications. A lot of Air force people lived in the neighborhood aside from Janet. Tokio blinked and shook her head still obviously processing this surprise.

"I can't wait for it to be done! No offense Aoshi but your house is just way to noisy when the divas show up!" he added irritated.

"I know how you feel," Aoshi agreed with a shrug and a tired sigh.

"Well…if Sano and Kenshin don't mind then I guess it would be ok," Tokio began slowly though she frowned. Haji suspected her pride was kicking in and not liking this apparent hand out. Haji almost rolled his eyes. Sometimes she was too stubborn and proud for her own good.

"Since you've just renewed your lease for a whole year and paid six months in advance she said you can rent that apartment for the amount you were paying on the small one," Aoshi began calmly preempting Tokio's concerns as he continued.

"Sensei - as the owner of your building - is now legally liable for your losses according to your insurance company therefore it was determined the security upgrades we are currently installing, new furniture and the reduced rental price to be adequate compensation," Aoshi explained with his ever present zen-like calm. Tokio gave him a suspicious look but Aoshi had circumvented her objections perfectly. There was nothing she could say.

"Didn't Sensei tell you?" Aoshi asked and it seemed to Haji he was feigning innocence.

"No…we were discussing something else…Ok I guess you got me. I'll go ask Sano and Kenshin then," she began rolling her eyes in mild annoyance.

"No need," said Aoshi calmly. He had already dialed a number on his celphone and spoke very quickly into his phone in Japanese. He turned once more to Tokio.

"They are on their way to your suite," he added stoically. Haji bit back a chuckle. Tokio rolled her eyes again and began excusing herself from his mother and Hannya.

"I guess we'll see you guys later," Haji added as he followed her out of the room.

"Oh yes! Vivian and Phil want us to have lunch with them. Why don't you two join us?" Emi called as they stopped by the door to respond. Hajime looked at Tokio who smiled in agreement before he answered.

"Sure," Haji replied to his mom before the two left. Emi grinned for a moment. Her son was finally moving forward again.

'One down…one to go,' she thought as she turned to smile at the other two men in her life. Aoshi was scarred and just as alone as Tokio but his "Batman" complex made it more difficult for her to intercede in the boy's life. Victoria however was certain he would outgrow this phase in his life soon enough. There was still plenty of time for him. Aoshi moved towards the door and after giving her a hug and promising to see her later, he left to attend to his mission directives.

'Just a little longer,' she thought as Hannya gave her a hopeful look.

"Just one more," Hannya said after Aoshi had gone. Hajime wasn't the only one wanting to move forward but for Hannya it would take a little longer. Emi refused to marry Hannya until both Hajime and Aoshi were settled happily. She and Hannya could not feel at ease until they knew their sons would be alright.

"Yea we're halfway there," she replied with a smile as she put her arms around Hannya's chest. Hannya held her tight glad – not for the first time – for all the circumstances that had brought this woman and her son into his life…

* * *

Haji and Tokio arrived at her suite at almost the same time as Sano and Kenshin. Noisy and cheerful the two men picked up Tokio's bags and then headed down to the parking lot after. Tokio and Hajime walked with them.

"So hey Tokio… next weekend we might stop by too…do you think you would make us some pineapple upside down cake?" Sano asked grinning hopefully as they headed down in the elevator.

"Sure…maybe I'll make a few other things too," Tokio replied easily. He rolled his eyes. There would be no chance for privacy if those two showed up. However, it seemed to Hajime the idea of cooking for the two dorks (who now cheered like wild fanboys!) made Tokio more relaxed.

"I'll buy you ten…no! 20 cakes if you stay here," Hajime grumbled annoyed glaring at Sano. Sano for some reason did not get riled like he normally did. He exchanged a mischievous smirk with Kenshin.

"Sorry wolf… Tokio's cake is worth more than 100 fancy cakes!" Sano replied grinning from ear to ear and before Hajime could reply Kenshin had to put in his two cents.

"Oh Saito-san…to suggest that other cakes would be better than Tokio-dono's is just not like you," Kenshin began seriously "it is most insulting, that it is!" he ended with a mischievous little smirk.

"That's not what I meant you morons! Your heads are full of straw!" Hajime growled at them. Tokio giggled slightly enjoying the banter.

"Well certainly you don't mean something more insidious, would you Saito-san?" Kenshin teased guessing accurately that Hajime's desire to keep them away was so he could be alone with Tokio. Hajime rolled his eyes but just before he could reply Tokio stepped between them.

"Alright that's enough," she announced rather solemnly. The elevator opened then and Tokio stepped primly out ahead of them. They followed her out Sano was glaring at Hajime as much as Hajime was glaring at Kenshin. Tokio's change in attitude though was a little puzzling. He hadn't been too hard with the dork duo…had he?

Aoshi greeted them in the lobby. He had a small duffel bag at his feet and his laptop bag over his shoulder. He looked none to happy. As they approached the young man explained that his Sensei was sending him on one of her "special" assignments.

"My Sensei wishes me to go with Sano and Kenshin to experience a traditional American road trip," he added frostily. Aoshi was a known workaholic and hated going off on a recreational venture when there was work to be done. Hajime finally appreciated how much Victoria cared about Aoshi. She always made sure that - no matter how hard he worked - he still experienced the fun parts of life. Whether he wanted to or not! But Haji knew Aoshi would be glad for it one day.

"I used to go on road trips with the gang…it was fun," he commented casually. He left out his usual teasing as he recalled the stories Night had told him yesterday. Aoshi hadn't been all work. He'd had fun and experienced something other than hate and revenge not just from him and his mother but from the clever tutelage of his Sensei. And the lovely company of his Tokio!

"My family used to go camping in Colorado Springs in the summer. Give me a map and I can tell you guys where the scenic stops are," Tokio eagerly added, her mood once again becoming lighter. Aoshi produced his GPS navigation device. Tokio quickly scanned through its database for the listings and – with Aoshi's technical help – programmed the stops into his navigator.

"It'll be fun Aoshi! Really!" Tokio exclaimed. Hajime shook his head as Sano and Kenshin once more cheered like fanboys.

"Thank you so much Tokio-dono! You are always taking care of us!" Kenshin exclaimed. Tokio shrugged looking a little embarrassed by the compliment. Sano crushed her in a bear hug. Tokio laughed as he put her down. Hajime shook his head once more as they headed out to the rental truck.

"Well Tokio-dono we will see you in approximately 5 hours!" Kenshin declared cheerfully. Tokio nodded and thanked them and hugged each of them. Aoshi finally announced that it was time for them to go. He seemed still peeved as he reminded them they still had to stop by the estate so Kenshin could say goodbye to his brother Kurama. He climbed into the driver's seat and let Sano and Kenshin argue on who would be riding shotgun and who would get the back seat.

"Bye guys!! See you tonight! Thank you!" Tokio called out as Aoshi finally pulled out of the lot with Kenshin in the back seat, his red head sticking out between Sano and Aoshi, a big goofy smile on his face. Hajime shook his head and laughed as they watched the guys drive away. He took Tokio's hand and the two walked back to the lobby.

As they returned to the lobby Jesse came rushing towards them.

"Hey Tokio! I was looking all over for you! Good news!" Jesse called out excitedly towards her.

"Good morning to you to Jess," Hajime replied grumpily as she joined them. She barely acknowledged his hello and turned back to Tokio. Hajime rolled his eyes and shrugged. He mentioned to Tokio later that she was quite the over achiever and had a tendency to forget the world around her in the midst of an exciting discovery. Tokio chuckled slightly as Jesse ignored Hajime and plowed on.

"Guess what? The contract never got processed!" she exclaimed excited. In rapid fire she explained that the secretary at Pete's firm that was supposed to file the paperwork for the contract had called out sick on Friday. The papers were sitting on her desk unfinished. The checks with the partners' investments had also not been delivered to the bank. She went on explaining in what seemed like a single breath that all she had to do was shred the original document, make some changes and have it re-signed.

"Except this time you don't have to sign it! I already called the secretary and she is gonna hold your check! I think Victoria is going to have us wire transfer the whole amount so hang on to your other check until I find out ok!" she finally concluded.

"That's great Jesse! Thank you," Tokio replied feeling a little more out of breath than apparently Jesse was. Hajime chuckled amused. She assumed he must be used to Jesse's breathless speeches. With a quick goodbye she promised to see them later at lunch with the Banks family. She hurried away without another word leaving Tokio feeling like she had just been hit by a tornado.

"She'll never change," Hajime commented laughing. Tokio chuckled slightly and they made their way towards the pool where they decided to go have a smoothie. Hajime mentioned he had called Mai earlier but she was still in bed. Oume had assured him she would come down to meet him at the pool later. Hajime talked about Jess and his friends during their high school days. Jesse had been the first to make friends with him in preschool.

"Her parents were going thru a divorce and we felt like kindred spirits," Hajime explained. It made sense since Hajime's father apparently didn't take notice of him until he was 16 years old. From her he had met Zack, Lisa and Screech then later Kelly. Kelly's parents were the most traditional family anyone could ever meet. She had 8 brothers and sisters and they were a very close-knit hardworking family. Tokio laughed as Hajime recounted the day he and Zack had juggled caring for her 8 month old brother when Kelly had to bring the baby to school with her.

"Though Zack did most of the chore," Hajime explained that Kelly had left the baby with the gang while she took her picture for the year book with the cheerleading squad. She got injured during cheerleading practice and the gang got stuck with the baby most of the morning. But the gang had quickly disappeared to their classes leaving Zack – who had the most free periods – holding the baby. Haji had helped him sneak the baby in and out of classes. He even took a turn caring for little Bobby while Zack got his yearbook picture.

"This was freshman year, before Tori started going to school with us," Hajime concluded laughing as he remembered that time. He was just starting another high-school story when suddenly Mai barged in between them. She was wearing a plain grayish one piece bathing suit and a pair of cutoff jean shorts. Her hair looked messy and she looked on the brink of tears.

"Well good morning Mai," Hajime began carefully.

"What's so good about it?" Mai retorted angrily. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Hajime's smoothie taking a long gulp from it. Tokio frowned wondering why Mai was in such a distressed state.

"What's wrong Mai?" Tokio asked concerned. The girl rolled her eyes again but a little tear slipped down her face this time and she quickly wiped it away. Hajime looked away at that moment and turned a suspicious look at an empty space next to him. Tokio had the sudden thought that Sakura might be behind Mai's current state.

"Let's see…where do I start?" she began angrily. She launched into a story where she woke up to find her favorite bikini inexplicably in the toilet. Her clothes were scattered all over the lawn outside there ground level suite. She had tried to comb her hair and found gum in it some how. How she could not explain since she hated chewing gum. Her duel monsters decks were scattered all over the living room.

"And to top it all off my Harpy's Pet Dragon is missing," she sobbed and Tokio couldn't help feeling for her. She got up from her seat immediately.

"I'm sure we will find it. But first lets get you fixed up," Tokio declared as she put a comforting arm around Mai. She glanced at Hajime. He nodded towards a spot near his leg. Tokio gave the empty spot a meaningful glare as she pulled Mai away. Tokio spotted Kelly with little Kayla, Lisa and Zack headed towards her and formulated a plan.

"Come on Mai I have an idea," Tokio added as she pulled Mai away from the bar towards Hajime's friends.

"I'll see if I can find the card," Hajime called to them. Tokio turned back to see Hajime smiling sympathetically at a little spot behind his leg. Tokio surmised little Sakura was probably hiding behind him trying to avoid her scorn.

"Thank you," Tokio called back. Mai was so upset about her card she couldn't say anything. She just waved back half-heartedly as the two walked away…

"Well little Tinkerbell…looks like you're in trouble," Hajime whispered teasingly. A soft little groan was all Sakura gave him as reply.

"She deserved it…she was mean to my Toki…" she added but she didn't sound too confident. Hajime smirked as he watched Tokio stop Kelly and Lisa. They spoke for a few moments then Kelly handed Kayla to Zack and the three women left with Mai. Lisa walked behind Mai inspecting the girl's hair as she went.

"Really? Do you think Tokio agrees?" Hajime countered softly. The little spirit squeaked a tiny, distressed "no".

"You better go give her that card back. Tokio's mad; she won't let you off the hook until you do," Hajime added quietly. He looked down at the little specter. She still looked defiant.

"Tokio will be unhappy Sakura…you don't want her to be unhappy do you?" he insisted and that finally produced the desired effect. The little defiant specter deflated.

"No…I'll go get it. Wait here…" she replied despondently and disappeared. Zack caught up with him finally and as Hajime relieved his buddy of the diaper bag he was carrying they talked about Mai's predicament.

Zack was wearing his swimming trunks and his little girl was already in her swimming diaper and bathing suit. Zack applied sunscreen on his daughter then headed to the wading pool. Hajime was taking off his shoes to join him by the side of the pool when the card floated softly towards him and landed on the table in front of him.

"Thank you…I'm sure Tokio will be pleased," he said softly. He tucked the card into his shirt pocket and re-tied his sneakers. Walking over to his friend he let Zack know he'd be right back. Then walked away to look for his Tokio and his sister; he had a feeling he knew where they might be.

* * *

When Hajime arrived with the card in Lisa's room he was greeted with a hero's welcome. Mai's whole look changed the instant she had her card back in her hand. She was almost herself again. Almost…

She put the obnoxious little sister routine on hold. Lisa managed to salvage her hair and a few expert cuts gave her a new and rather grown up look. Mai was quite pleased. Her mother allowed her to go to the resort's boutique to pick a few replacement outfits while her clothes were washed. Her father assured her that he had locked her decks in the suite's safe. He had counted the cards and – except for the one she had – they were all there.

Hajime waited until the girls were done and then all of them walked back down to the pool. Mai insisted he and Tokio go with her to the boutique. Now that she had recovered her treasure her spirits were high. Hajime watched by the front of the store as Tokio followed Mai looking for a new two piece for Mai and an acceptable outfit for lunch later.

He chuckled as Mai seemed to behave the way Hajime had hoped she would. Tokio and her cheerfully swapped outfit ideas and Mai tried on everything Tokio passed her. They laughed and enjoyed their impromptu shopping and Hajime hardly felt the hour or so they spent in the boutique. He realized at some point he should've just gone back to find his friends but he was enjoying watching Tokio and Mai too much to leave.

Eventually Mai finally made her choices. She had them charged to her suite and scampered off to get changed for Phil and Vivian's lunch party. Tokio and Hajime walked her to the other side of the resort to her suite and left her to get dressed. Hajime explained what had happened with Sakura and Tokio let the little specter know she did not approve of her actions but she let them slide this time.

Tokio left him then to change into her lunch outfit. Hajime hurried down to change as well. They met up again outside one of the small banquet halls where he waited impatiently for her to return. Lunch was an informal and fun affair. His friends were all there (with the exception of A.C. and Screech) and he felt contentment that he had not felt in ages. Everyone noticed the drastic changes in him of course and Phil made a point to comment on it.

"A good woman is hard to find, don't let her go when you do," Phil advised sagely as he and Tokio finally made to leave. They had a plane to catch.

* * *

It was nearly 4pm when they finally got into an SUV with Shuura who would drive them first to Tokio's house. She insisted she needed to say goodbye first. It would be a very long time before she returned. When they arrived Tokio stopped first to look at the picture in the living room. Victoria was there already speaking again with the decorators.

"Can you take it down?" Tokio asked after she greeted her mentor. Victoria looked troubled.

"Are you sure? Where do you want it?" Victoria asked obviously not liking the idea of removing the last bit of proof that this was ever Tokio's home.

"When I have my home there will be a place for it, I just don't want it up there any more," Tokio replied staring up at the picture. Victoria agreed and signaled two of her men to pull the picture down.

"I will store it safely for you. Was there anything else you wanted to share with me before you go?" Victoria added patiently.

"Yes actually…a favor if you don't mind Sensei," Tokio began a little embarrassed.

"Anything child…just name it," Victoria replied smiling sweetly at her.

"Throw the windows open!" Tokio exclaimed. She explained wanted the house to be open again but not just to scholars and philosophers or important political figures. She wanted it opened to all those who brought joy to the world. She wanted to see the most influential rock bands play charity events in the front porch; sports stars playing friendly matches of their favorite sports in the field next to the orchard, movie stars and models going on horse back rides thru the canyon and throwing amazing news-worthy parties.

"Even the tunnels and the speakeasy! Can it be restored? I think Janeway would've liked that way," Tokio continued excitedly. She mentioned her brother had been a cub scout and she told Victoria his troop's number hoping aloud that they were still around and would be willing to add more paintings to the hall leading to their secret place. With careful craftsmanship the door to the secret place could be re-opened.

"Yes, with a little careful preservation those rooms will be opened again," Victoria assured her. 'Yes I definitely like it this way better…' thought Victoria. She put her hands on Tokio's shoulders.

"I assure you child that when I'm done here the lights in this place will shine bright enough to pierce that mountain you work under," Victoria asserted with a wild, happy gleam in her eyes. Tokio smiled and hugged her teacher tight thanking her. Victoria sighed content then released her. After saying goodbye she and Haji walked hand in hand to the cemetery. Hajime would've waited by the entrance of the cemetery but Tokio insisted he come closer.

"I've already told my grandmother what I think of her plans yesterday," she explained then to him what her grandmother had hoped for her. Hajime stopped dead in his tracks… a look of utter shock in his face.

"It's ok Hajime…it's over and I'm free and I think my mom would've liked it better this way," she replied simply.

"What kind of sick, twisted…" Hajime began but was finding it hard to articulate. To intentionally use a child in such a manner was beyond him. The anger building in him though died away as she smiled in the beautiful golden way he liked so much.

"It's ok," she repeated and kissed him lightly. She pulled him once more towards her parents' graves.

"She was scared and alone…it's easy to give in to the demon when you're alone," she added patiently.

"No excuse…You didn't," Hajime added with conviction. Her grandma was a cowered. She feared facing life without her family so she tried to destroy it. As far as Hajime was concerned she was not worth the coffin she was buried in. However, he decided not to say so out loud. Tokio bent down to speak to her parents and let them know she was leaving and not coming back.

"I found the place where I belong and it just isn't here," Tokio said pushing leaves away from the gifts Hajime had left Saturday morning. Sakura made her presence known as she pushed the gifts towards Tokio. Hajime knelt down with Tokio. He didn't need to relate what little sis wanted. Tokio gathered the little gifts to her but the tiara lifted away from her hands.

"She wants you to wear it," Hajime explained. A tear rolled down Tokio's cheek as she bent a little lower to allow Sakura to put it on her head. Hajime related everything Sakura said verbatim.

"_I've gotta go now_," said the little one sadly. Tokio looked panicked for a moment but then she gathered up her courage.

"Where are you going?" Tokio asked trying to sound casual. Sakura just smiled.

"_Mommy's calling me…she says its time to go_," she replied obviously unwilling to leave. Tokio stood up and nodded firmly.

"Well if mommy's calling then you better get going," Tokio replied firmly.

"_But you'll be all alone_," Sakura insisted sadly. At this point Hajime did interject.

"Your sister won't be alone," Hajime insisted wrapping his arm around Tokio's waist.

"I'll be fine…now run along Sakura," Tokio insisted patiently smiling sweetly towards the little one. At that moment Hajime heard a voice. A woman with a strong authoritative tone called out Sakura's name. He looked around and saw the woman in the picture standing near the back of the cemetery beckoning Sakura. She turned to smile at Hajime. Tokio looked in the direction Hajime was staring at and her eyes went wide.

"_I'm coming Mommy!_" Sakura called as she raced away towards her mother. Tokio was frozen for a moment as the new apparition was powerful enough to allow Tokio to see her too.

"Hajime!" she breathed in shock as Sakura reached her mother. Carmen bent down to lift the little girl into her arms.

"Goodbye Sakura! Be good for mommy!" Tokio called taking a few steps forward and waving. She took a deep breath and recovered enough to smile at her mother who was joined for a brief moment by Tokio's father and her brother. They all smiled at Tokio and waved. Tokio did her best to smile and call out a cheerful goodbye. Satisfied, the Takagis turned away and disappeared.

"They're gone…" she said softly in a trembling voice. Hajime moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Not really…not completely," replied Hajime. But Tokio didn't seem to quite hear him. She crumpled to the ground and cried in such a deep heart-wrenching grief-stricken way that not even big tough Haji could help the tear that rolled down his face as he bent down to hold her. For Tokio this would be the last time she would ever weep for her family…

* * *

Somewhere in the house Chris was being tackled to the ground. Upon seeing Tokio crying in the cemetery he had been moved to go torment her as he had many times when she was a child. However, this time Tokio's good friend Hiei took extreme satisfaction in thwarting his evil ambition.

"She's never alone punk," Hiei whispered with evil glee "so don't even think about it!"

And indeed for Chris his next opportunity would not come for many, _many_ years but by then Tokio's army would become more powerful then he would ever dare challenge…

* * *

Well Ficreader this long weekend for Haji and Tokio is officially over! I know they are glad for it too! I'm so glad you enjoyed those stories. I was planning to disperse the back stories throughout subsequent chapters but then I decided I would just go ahead and get them out of the way. This way I can concentrate on building Hajime and Tokio's relationship and how their day to day activities affect those around in a more positive manner. Tokio still has plenty of weird little superstitions and insecurities she has to work through so I want to get them back to work. Plus there is still the matter of Tokio's missing uncle…_that _I hope will be quite fun! :)

I'm glad to know I haven't come up with anything too cliché. You know it's not real easy when you're dealing with drama to stay out of clichés. That's probably why I added the two aliens. Although not sure that it's too original an angle! Lol

As always: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing... and your patience!


	24. A Night for revelations

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill! ^_^

* * *

**Interlude:**

**A "Night" for revelations**

* * *

Two weeks after the reunion, Nightraven walked up to the front door of his friend Dak's Malibu mansion. He shook his head in wry amusement once more as he pondered the funny webs life weaved sometimes. As the butler showed him to his buddy's home based recording studio he thought of the day he had met him.

'He was just a boy,' he thought remembering the bedraggled boy in threadbare clothes. His guitar and his plain green military jacket was all he had to his name. He had claimed to be an orphan looking for a way to get ahead in the world. He'd been full of fire and conviction in his heart though nothing in his stomach. He was living with his band in Australia and had a very convincing Aussie accent though both he and Victoria were certain he was not Australian. At a festival in Sydney Victoria and he had attended, his music had touched their hearts in a way music rarely ever did.

Victoria – who loved music and had been a star in a few galaxies as a musician – had helped him rise to the stardom his Malibu mansion now proudly displayed. His music had skyrocketed him to the level few reached. They had both been very proud of him. He even remembered saving the boy from several near falls. For with fame come the many dark temptations of the world and several were the times when he stumbled.

'But you just had to slap him a couple times and he was back on track!' Night added to himself as he recalled the one time they nearly did lose Dak.

'Thirteen years ago,' Night remembered. Dak had received some kind of news that had sent him on a very dark downward spiral. Drugs, alcohol and a string of reckless behavior landed him in the hospital an inch away from death. He would have died had Victoria not interfered using her advanced technology and her own special healing abilities. When he had returned to the land of the living all he would say was:

"They're dead…they're dead…" and then retreated deep within himself. Night – out of respect for his friend – had not pried further. Now he wished he had. Dak had spent many years after that without making a single new song. He stood outside of the recording box while his friend finished playing a new song.

Dak has two daughters. One of which was a grown woman now and who was making her own waves in Hollywood. She was the one who finally managed to revitalize her father and get him to write music again. He'd been married for more than twenty years and was quite a respectable man – well for a rockstar that is! His daughter's success had enticed him to return to the stage. To Nightraven's surprise he had recently agreed to write the theme song for his daughter's latest movie. Writing theme songs was something he swore he would never do!

'Ah the things we do for our children,' Night thought amused as he watched his friend wrap up the song. Dak and the other band members removed their instruments as they shared a few quick comments about the set. His friend had relented when the director showed him a powerful, emotional scene in which his daughter's performance had moved him to tears.

"Night!" all the men called out in unison as they came out. There was soon much back slapping and hand shaking as the band greeted their good friend Nightraven. The band members were a brotherly bunch and they shared everything with each other. However, Night wasn't sure if Dak's real name was something he shared with his "brothers".

"Hey are you gonna go see Liz's new movie?" Dak asked obviously proud of his daughter and her accomplishments.

"Wouldn't miss it," Night said with a smirk. But the smirk quickly vanished. He was on a mission after all and he never liked getting distracted when he was on duty.

"There is something I need to talk to you about…privately," Night added in a very solemn tone. Dak and his gang frowned but they knew better then to question Night. They had all learned to respect the older man. His word was always heeded because they knew Night was always looking out for them. After the gang decided to call it quits for the day, Night and Dak retired to Dak's piano room.

"So Dak, why didn't you come to the reunion?" Night began casually as the butler brought in some light refreshments. Night accepted a soda as he settled on the couch thinking of the best way to break the news to his friend.

"I hate Aspen…too cold even in summer! Even lovely Victoria can't get me out there," Dak replied in a cheerful tone as he settled into an armchair next to Night. Night knew now the real reason Dak hated Aspen. He had to admit the man was justified.

"That's too bad…you would've met someone very interesting," Night began but quickly decided that he wouldn't beat around the issue too long. His buddy was losing interest and Night knew from experience that if he wanted to retain the man's attention he had to make his point quickly before the many distractions of Dak's life interrupted them.

"Really? I don't know about that," Dak countered with an amused expression. He just didn't believe Night could've had anyone there he'd want to meet. Night didn't say anything as he pulled a thick leather-bound notebook from his briefcase and placed it on the coffee table. From within its pages he removed a small white envelope and handed it to Dak.

"I disagree," he said as Dak took the envelope and opened it. His eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Not possible," he said softly. He read the letter once more then looked at Night, his eyes wide with panic.

"I saw the obituaries! I saw the tombstones! She even called…" but he trailed off as he read the letter one more time. Tears slid silently down his face.

"How could she do this…" he said softly feeling in shock. The letter fell to the ground as the man cried and Night picked it up silently giving his friend a moment of grief as he took a his own moment to read Tokio's missive:

_Dear Uncle Mike:_

_Though I doubt you call yourself that anymore but sadly it is the only name she left for me. My name is Tokio Takagi. I am the eldest daughter of your younger brother Richard. On the awful night that my mother, my father and my little brother and sister died I was with my grandmother being groomed for the duty of the head of the Takagi family. A duty I assure you I no longer desire._

_Thanks to my grandmother's deceptions my existence will come as a shock to you. But uncle, I do not wish to cause you grief. I merely wish you to know that despite my grandmother's best effort, I am safe and I am happy. I sincerely hope you are too. Her cowardice led us to live without knowledge of each other so that we could become demons like her. I am proud to say that I did not succumb to her dark design. I hope you didn't either._

_I don't know if our paths may ever cross. My grandmother's betrayal has placed us too far away from each other I think. But I just wanted you to know that I'm fine and I really hope you are too. The bearer of this letter – my mentor Jonathan Nightraven – can answer any questions about me that you might have. Even if we don't ever get a chance to speak to each other, perhaps you might send me a note with him? As for how my grandmother accomplished her deception…you can find those answers in her own writing on her journal. Nightraven is also in possession of this item._

_In closing, I hope uncle that your life is filled with love and happiness._

_Your loving niece,_

_Tokio_

"I should've known…I should've…" Dak Tracer aka Michael Takagi sobbed. Night shook his head.

"There is nothing you could've done. Your mother's allies were many and powerful. Victoria and I believe that any attempts to reach Tokio – if you had known – would have cost her life or your daughters' lives," Night explained solemnly. He continued explaining the things Victoria had found hidden in the Janeway estate. He emphasized that Tokio was kept in the dark on such things to avoid compromising her current lifestyle.

"I feel sick…" Dak began still in shock, his face pale. He took several deep breaths as Night explained the legal ending for the estate and how it was now in Victoria's hands. Dak chuckled darkly.

"My mother would've hated that," he finally managed with grim satisfaction. Dak had been exiled simply for starting a little rock band. He could very well imagine what horrors his mother lined up for his innocent niece without his father and his brother around to keep her insanity to a manageable level.

"Funny how life works…you helped me when I was alone and you helped my little niece when she was alone. The world is small after all," Dak added with a grief stricken sigh.

"Yep…do you want to hear about her?" Night asked gently sitting forward patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Please," begged Dak, grief and hope alternating on his face. Night nodded and turned once more to his briefcase to remove his small laptop computer from it.

"As you can see from her letter she is a loving and thoughtful young woman," Night began solemnly as he clicked on his computer.

"She is also a decorated officer in the air force and one of the most brilliant neurosurgeons in the country if not the world!" Night added with a proud smirk on his face.

"Good…I'm proud of her. My mother would've hated her career choices. Doctors and soldiers were nothing but slightly valuable servants to her," he explained taking great satisfaction from his niece's defiance. Slowly Dak smiled, his wife came in looking worried and while Night was certain Dak had not shared his real name with his band he knew he had shared it with his wife as soon as Dak passed her the letter.

"Oh my god! That woman was insane!" Debbie – his wife – nearly hollered. She got up and hurried to find the rest of the band. Dak explained he had told his surrogate family the whole story when he found out his brother and his family had died.

"I'd always thought I would see him again…I never thought for a moment that the day I left was the last day I'd ever lay eyes on him," he admitted. Night waited as a fresh bout of grief and apparently regret assaulted his friend once more.

"Please tell me more," he insisted.

"I will but let me tell you this: Tokio works in a top level air force research facility. She has top level security clearances and a very sensitive position within the air force. Someone as famous as you can't just fly out to Colorado Springs and knock on her door. It would attract attention to her that could compromise her security clearances," Night lectured solemnly.

"Yes…I understand," Dak replied and slowly the anger and grief was being replaced by pride and satisfaction.

"But I have to see her Night," he insisted desperately. His mind was racing now trying to process everything Night had said so far. He knew Night was right though. He couldn't just show up at her door unannounced. Night smirked mischievously.

"Victoria and I are working on it…be patient," Night advised. Debbie returned then with the other guys. Night announced he had prepared several files and compiled quite a few home movies for them to see. So Dak and the rest of the Jagged Metal band gathered around Night's computer to watch videos and photos of a young woman they all knew well. With jaws to the ground they watched the girl who had once even posed with Dak's oldest daughter on Victoria's catalogue – as the picture evidence showed!

"No way!" Dak's bass man –Ton – breathed. Dak's daughter used a pseudonym and kept her affiliation to Jagged Metal to a minimum in hopes of making her own name in "the business".

"It really is a small world mate," Felix – the drummer – added in awe. Night paused as they all stared in awe at a picture of Tokio and Liz on the cover of Victoria's catalogue.

"Don't stop now Night…tell us more," Dak insisted eagerly smiling as he remembered the polite and eager yet oddly shy girl who could barely contain her happiness when he gave her an autograph. She had stayed in his mind for weeks afterwards.

I can't wait to meet her," he said softly as Night reached the more recent photos of the reunion, though Debbie – being more in the know of Victoria's secret gossip – frowned. She was a retired model though she kept herself up to date on the latest news.

"Isn't that the guy they call the wolf?" she asked with a frown of disapproval at the young man Tokio was standing arm in arm with.

"The Wolf?" Dak asked perplexed. Debbie explained the man in question had a "use 'em and lose 'em" reputation. Night just laughed.

"Trust me that rep went out the window that night! That boy is head over heels in love with Tokio!" Night laughed as he told stories of that evening and the way Hajime hovered around Tokio catering to her every whim and despising every second he was not with her.

"They work together at the same research facility by the way," Night added. Dak smiled, he had a feeling his niece though sweet and polite was assertive and strong too. If anyone could subdue an "untamable" wolf it would be her.

"I'm sure she can handle a wolf or two, especially if you were her mentor," Dak added sadly looking regretful again.

"I'm sorry my friend. I wish I had told you," Dak announced sadly. Night just shrugged.

"Gotta put the past behind you. Your niece sure does," Night countered. He pulled out the disk with the pictures and movies and handed it to Dak.

"Tokio is trying to get out here in about three months. Victoria is planning a belated birthday bash for then. You two can meet there," Night explained as he put his stuff away. They all tried to get him to stay longer but Night had places to go and bounties to collect from Goa'uld warlords taking little bites out of each other while pretending to be civil. It was a game he enjoyed playing.

"I have work to do. Wait for Victoria to call. In the meantime I will let Tokio know that her uncle is excited to know she is well and can't wait to meet her," Night declared as he got up.

"Why don't you write her a letter? She would certainly like that," Night suggested. He also recommended that he use his old name and not mention Jagged Metal. Tokio would not believe it was him any other way. She could be a rather suspicious and overly cautious girl.

"No doubt my mother's doing," Dak reasoned bitterly. Night just shrugged.

"So call my successor: Aoshi Shinomori. He's discreet and she trusts him. Your letters won't get intercepted if he's delivering them," he concluded.

"Yes…I will definitely write," Dak assured him feeling suddenly filled with music and words. There was much to write and not just letters. They said good bye to Night and Dak rushed back to the piano room. Everyone knew the look now on his face. A look they hadn't seen very often in him in the past thirteen years.

'I will write for you my little brother…my ode to you and your brave daughter…' he thought as lyrics and melodies flowed out of him in quantities that he had not felt in years…

* * *

Hi Ficreader!

I enjoy your reviews as much as I enjoy writing my story! I'm glad to know you've checked out my Aoshi/Misao story. Yea there is no real secret how this is gonna turn out. I mean it is Tokio and Saito after all. It's really how they get there that makes it fun! And even after they make it there it's gonna be a crazy ride! They do work in Stargate command after all! From here on I will concentrate on Tokio and Hajime's feelings for one another and how their lives are affected by the misadventures of SG1 and the SGC. I want to show her trying to work past her insecurities and how many more people are on her side.

Sakura likes Hajime because, let's face it: Haji is cool! Little girls love cool older guys! lol! Besides, she (like her sister) knows Hajime is different. As for Mai there are more tie-ins to come. Mai is introduced as a villain in Yu-Gi-Oh yet by the third episode we see her, she is completely turned around. I think I will lay some base work for those moments between Jou and Mai somewhere in the next few chapters. She even saves Jou from being disqualified by some villain's cheating.

The accident for Kamo was a suggestion from my husband. It was my husband who suggested Night erase Kamo's memory too since I wasn't willing to kill him. My husband had a very graphic idea of how Night should've killed him. (yikes!) I would've completely gone off the chart on the rating for this fic if I had followed his suggestion! Haji for his part is happy and ready for the next step in his life. He has been wishing and preparing for it thus why he was building a house. But he had somewhat given up hope of finding the right woman. His battles with the cigarettes aren't quite over yet he has his own insecurities to deal with…

I knew that by the end of this weekend I wanted Tokio to be completely separated from the whole mess with her family. I am glad I managed to put it together effectively. She can now concentrate on saving the world from aliens. Also I did want her to say good bye for good. Her grandmother had forbid her from attending her parents' funeral to hide her from Mike (Dak). She was tormented and abused every time she tried to grieve for them so she needed (and deserved) real closure. So yea I cried too! Intense situations speed certain things up. Work will put some interesting tests in their way. Season one of Stargate has a few interesting episodes to help things along.

All in all I am pleased that you enjoy my story and that you take time to write such wonderful reviews. So my thanks to you for your inspirational reviews! I had intended for Tokio's uncle to be in just a few small sections of subsequent chapter but after your review I decided to write out a whole episode for him. Originally I didn't want Tokio's uncle to be too much of a distraction. However, since it took me so long to get to this point in the story anyway I thought I could use this encounter as a brief recap of sorts too. Also to show the parallels between Tokio and her uncle…it will be some time before I bring her uncle back into the story. Still, I hope this satisfies a few questions for now about Tokio's uncle. Besides, he will be showing up in Aoshi's story. He teaches Aoshi to play the guitar and gives Aoshi a little taste of Rockstar-dom.

As always thank you for reading and reviewing!


	25. Of Love and Other Demons

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill! ^

**Chapter 19: Of love and other demons…**

* * *

When Tokio arrived at work on Tuesday morning she felt like a completely different person. Everything felt a little foreign and a lot more exciting. She felt as though she had been looking at the world through a dark veil. Now that the veil was lifted everything looked sharp and colorful…filled with possibilities!

The boys were at her new apartment waiting for her when they arrived from Aspen. After the boys were gone, she had spoken to Hajime about her concerns and she was exceedingly pleased to find that he not only respected her beliefs but agreed that she really should take whatever time she needed before she made such an important decision. Then he told her why Yolanda likes to say she "made him a man" and it broke to Tokio's heart. He advised firmly that she take her time. He told her he lost something he would never get back and he regretted it to this day.

"Good Morning," Tokio announced to the room in a very pleasant tone. Sam and Janet exchanged an amused smirk. Celina stifled a giggle as she greeted her and hurried to her post. Her close, old friends like Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi knew that the changes she now projected were from her victories over her monsters. Her SGC friends however attributed the changes to the rumors about her and Hajime that were flying through the base.

_Everyone had already heard about karaoke night!_

"So…how was vacation," Sam asked with a little gleam of mischief in her eyes. Tokio smiled tiredly.

"It was emotionally draining but quite fun," Tokio replied to mystified looks from her friends.

"Do tell…" Janet countered intrigued.

"I'd love to but I have to get to the lab. How about you guys come over to my new apartment after work? I'll tell you all about it," Tokio countered as she removed her blue jacket and put on her white coat.

"Done!" replied Sam and Janet, their interests obviously peaked. Tokio stayed long enough to tell them she had moved over the weekend to an apartment a couple of floors above her old one. It was much bigger and very nicely appointed. She couldn't wait to show it off. Sam excused herself to go home leaving Janet to the infirmary duties. Sam had just returned from being off world and was in the infirmary catching up with Janet.

Tokio headed out to the lab with a cheerful wave. The world had changed …

* * *

Earlier that morning found Hajime suiting up for his mission. He arrived extra early so he could do a more thorough job of understanding the purpose of his mission and the scientific goals of the outpost. Two weeks ago he would've been annoyed and bored at such a bland assignment but now the thought that everyone knew more about the mission than him, bothered Hajime fiercely.

He ran into AC on his way to the gate. AC was beyond excited and said that he couldn't wait to get to go on gate missions. He had already submitted his resignation to the university. This opportunity was too good for him to pass up. It was the chance of a lifetime! After all, how many anthropologists get to meet people who actually live in the lost civilizations and speak the dead languages they struggle to study?

"No way am I missing this! Even if I had to do it for minimum wage!" AC laughed pointing out that he hoped they would get to go on a mission together some time. Hajime suggested to Col. Reynolds later that AC would fit in well with their team. His athletic prowess meant he could keep up well in times of stress. Once AC finished his training he would indeed join SG3 as their anthropologist civilian liaison.

He was glad things were moving forward again. He had originally planned to climb the ranks quickly when he 1st joined the marines. But his marriage's failure had pulled him into a dead stop. He berated himself for allowing Yolanda to control his life even after he had walked away from her. He knew he was the only one to blame for falling short of his own expectations.

'Gotta let that go,' he ordered himself firmly as the gate activated. He would work hard now to catch up. When he returned he would light a fire under his contractor's butt and hopefully get his house finished before winter. At work he would triple his efforts and start living up to his potential…

* * *

Later that evening Janet and Sam ooh-ed and aah-ed at Tokio's new apartment. They sipped Tokio's tea and nibbled at the delicious dessert Tokio prepared after the exquisite dinner she made for them, sitting in Tokio's new dining table. There was a brand new 46inch flat panel TV on the wall above the fireplace. The parquet floors gleamed in the elegant lighting. The beige couch was large and plush with two soft comfortable armchairs at either side.

Although if asked, Tokio would say that her favorite part of the whole place was having her own private laundry closet. Years of using Laundromats made her value the little stacked washer/dryer in the little closet in the hall above all other things in the apartment. The thought that she would never have to get up early to go hunting for a place to pay to do her laundry was priceless.

Of course, the security features were impressive as well. All the windows were a special non-breakable glass with special security latches. An electronic security system was wired to all the windows and the balcony door. Aoshi had made sure to wait until she got home and he triple checked the system before letting her set up the code. The windows and the balcony door were also treated with a special privacy film that allowed light in but kept prying eyes out.

Janet and Sam teased Tokio on what sexual escapades she could enjoy in this very private and beautiful apartment. Tokio very prudishly declared that she did not intend to have any sexual escapades of any kind until she got to know Hajime _a lot_ better. Sam and Janet poked and prodded until Tokio finally confessed she was a virgin. She intended to stay that way until she was sure Hajime was the type of man she had been hoping for. Janet and Sam could hardly believe it!

"Wow! I wish _I _had that kind of conviction!" Janet exclaimed. As she explained she had lost her virginity in high school. She wished now she had waited a little longer. Sam said the same. She had given hers up to a guy that broke her heart during her senior year in high school. They both regretted their hasty choices.

"Well it wasn't hard really. The way my life was back then… well there was only one path to my freedom and I wasn't about to jeopardize it with any guy no matter how nice he seemed," Tokio explained and most of the time the seemingly nice guys turned out to be not very nice at all.

"…One path to freedom?" Janet repeated perplexed. Sam looked confused. Tokio decided then to tell them about her grandmother and the plans the old woman had made for her future.

"I'm sorry but your grandma was nuts!" Janet exclaimed as Tokio explained what happened at her family's home and what her grandmother put her through.

"Clinically insane!" Sam agreed. Tokio just shrugged.

"Fear does strange things to people," Tokio added with a casual shrug. She was putting all of that behind. She was proud of the way she had lived. It was tough but she made it. She won in the end.

"Yea…But you didn't let her fear take you down. Well done!" Janet enthused giving Tokio's hand a squeeze.

"Yea! Good job!" Sam agreed patting Tokio in the back. Tokio smiled pleased with herself and happy that her new friends felt the same way she did.

"So going back to Davila…" Sam began with a little mischievous twinkle in her eye. Tokio blushed.

"What do you think _his_ chances are?" Janet teased with the same twinkle in her eye as Sam; the two of them leaned in conspiratorially. Tokio blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Well it's too early to tell…" she began primly trying to avoid the subject. The way Hajime held her and kissed her made her convictions waver slightly at times. She had a feeling it would become more difficult to hold on as time went by.

"Oh come on! Throw us bone here!" Sam insisted. Janet laughed and poked Tokio lightly in the shoulder.

"Come on you do know! Tell us!" Janet teased. Sam and Janet laughed Tokio – slightly tongue-tied – insisted she did not know.

"Come on! We can keep a secret!" Sam insisted smiling maniacally. Janet mirrored her expression as the two leaned in a little more. Tokio continued to blush as she picked up her cup with both her hands attempting to hide her face with it.

"Well if I had to guess…I'd say his chances are better than anyone I've dated," Tokio finally relented "which really isn't saying much since I didn't date very many men," Tokio added quickly but Sam and Janet weren't listening anymore as they laughed.

"Hey you better not tell him how good his chances are," Janet suggested still laughing. Tokio frowned confused but agreed slowly.

"Yea let him sweat for a little while," Sam added grinning like the Cheshire cat. "By the way, did you tell him you're a virgin?" Sam asked. Janet stopped laughing for a moment to listen.

"Yes I did actually," Tokio replied rather proudly and explained Hajime had come to the conclusion on his own since he was aware of the circumstances of her life.

"He was quite supportive," Tokio insisted primly. Janet and Sam laughed.

"Of course he was supportive!" Sam laughed. Tokio rolled her eyes still bushing deeply.

"Yea! "The one he wants" is totally a Sandra Dee!" Janet added teasingly as she laughed good-naturedly.

"Possessive/territorial guys like him loooove Sandra Dees!" Sam continued teasingly.

"Sometimes I wish I had a little of Rizzo's fearlessness," Tokio rejoined laughing with them. She didn't really mind their teasing. She enjoyed their girly camaraderie. It was something that she had always wanted and missed deeply. If this was a taste of things to come then she just couldn't wait!

* * *

When Hajime returned from his mission Saturday morning he found – much to his dismay – Kenshin and Sano sitting in Tokio's dining room having brunch. They had traveled from Aspen just so Tokio would cook for them. Tokio did so happily and it annoyed Hajime to have to share her with them. They'd already had her to themselves for 4 years. It was his turn! He said nothing though because he knew how much the dork duo meant to his Tokio.

He made a valiant effort not to pick on them, much to their surprise. Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin were her best – and only real – friends. They had been her protectors and Tokio cared a great deal about them. Tokio had told him that she slept for the first time without fear thanks to them. It was something he respected and appreciated.

Once they were gone, taking with them Tokio's ancestor's diary to give to Hajime's mother, life changed completely for Hajime. He was at her house every night that he wasn't off-world. He would arrive straight from the SGC bearing some special treat his Tokio liked. She would mock-scold him for not going home to rest but wouldn't send him away. She teasingly accused him of trying to fatten her up with the decadent little desserts he brought once.

"So what's wrong with that? I'd like my Tokio to have a little meat on her bones," he whispered seductively wrapping his arms around her waist tightly from behind her. She elbowed him lightly protesting coquettishly and blushing fiercely. Hajime absolutely enjoyed their little quiet evenings at home. Most people would have found it strange that he was so at ease in such simple settings.

All they did was cook, clean and generally play house. By the end of the first month they acted like they had been married for years. He would even go as far as bringing his own laundry to Tokio's house and they would share nearly every chore. As time went by he hated more and more when it was time for him to leave. During the weekends of course their courtship was like any other.

Hajime made all the requisite expensive dinner outings, parties with their friends from work, romantic picnics in some nice remote glade reached with his motorcycle. He even gave her a tour of his half constructed house on the first Saturday morning they had to themselves. Tokio returned with him every Saturday morning to check on his house and ended up buying the larger, more expensive property a little ways down the street from his at the top of the cul-de-sac.

The back of that property had access to some really nice and popular hiking trails which they took advantage of on Sundays. She would hold off on building her house until she could settle on a design that she really liked. Victoria sent one of her favorite architects to design Tokio's dream house. She even sent Tokio a top notch team of construction specialists once she picked her design.

It was a little mind-boggling how much she did for Tokio. His detective inclined brain made him wonder if they had found in the Janeway Estate something of great value that she couldn't share with Tokio. If so it would explain why Victoria was so inclined to throw her money in Tokio's direction with such abandon all of a sudden. According to Tokio, while Victoria had always been kind, she had never received from her more than she had earned.

Hajime shared his deductions with Tokio. Tokio agreed saying she suspected that her Sensei might have found the things that her grandmother had used to abuse so many people. After all, it was too much coincidence that right after visiting the Janeway Estate Victoria decided to buy Tokio's apartment building. Tokio thought perhaps Victoria hadn't told her what she found in order to protect her position in the military.

"Who knows what sordid secrets my grandmother hid," Tokio concluded with a shrug as she and Hajime stretched out on the couch after dinner.

"Either way I suppose the less we know the better," Hajime agreed stroking Tokio's back tenderly. Tokio agreed insisting she had no interest in what her grandmother was up to and if her mentor was going to benefit somehow from it so much the better.

"My grandmother would hate it you know! Sensei doesn't conform to my grandma's standards," Tokio laughed then changed the subject to talk about work. Hajime loved talking to her. He could say anything about anything and she would understand. Tokio read nearly every team report and because she had all the same security clearances as he…well he didn't have to worry about what was classified and what wasn't.

He asked her too about her adventures with Aoshi and his quest for revenge. She had the wildest adventures! It was with horror that Hajime heard her relate a time when she had traveled to – of all the crazy places! – Helmajistan! Aoshi and Hiei had been injured and were stuck in a city deep in the heart of Helmajistan. Tokio, upon hearing this, insisted Night take her there.

"Tokio that was dangerous! Women are less than cattle there," Hajime had intoned solemnly unwillingly imagining the horrors they could have inflicted on his Tokio had she been discovered. He himself had never gone too far from the border and never without plenty of back up. Tokio had gone to the heart of that place with just Nightraven. Tokio just shrugged.

"I know…but I couldn't really leave them to die there, could I?" she countered casually. He shook his head. As she explained it really wasn't as difficult as they thought. Night blended in and since she had her face covered no one bothered to look. Night had all the required forged papers plus plenty of bribe money. She masqueraded as a deaf, mute dumb slave girl and played her part very convincingly.

"Night gave me these little ear plugs that blocked out everything but his voice," she laughed and added that Night had used all sorts of other illusions to convince everyone she was some sort of useful pack mule. Some even tried to buy her from him. Night made his refusals very clever and used the contacts he acquired to help get Aoshi and Hiei out of the city.

"It really wasn't hard at all," she insisted. Still Hajime frowned but it put a whole new perspective on his Tokio. Night had been training her like a soldier in his own special way. Tokio had incorporated her own flair to being a warrior. He apparently had taught her also how to use every kind of rifle and hand gun available to civilians.

"Well no wonder you're such good shot!" he laughed. Tokio just shrugged obviously pleased with herself. On top of her crazy excursions she had apparently been kidnapped once by a Colombian guerilla group. Night of course was able to find her within a couple of hours and not only did he take out the group that took her but decimated the guerilla faction while he was at it!

"Now that time I was really scared!" Tokio added her eyes wide with amazement as she began to tell her story.

"Yea I'll bet!" he agreed horrified as Tokio told him the tale of her journey through the Colombian mountains…

* * *

_The new group taking over for Pablo Escobar was just as nasty and brazen. It was the middle of the day when the attack came. Tokio shivered in fear, despite the tropical heat, as a man who looked no more than 18 years old roughly pushed her into the jungle with a gun to her head. Several men were running now towards him. She knew that the only reason she was still alive was because she was a doctor._

'_Is this it?' she wondered feeling angry that after all her hard work, after all her sacrifices, she was going to be raped and killed by a bunch of drug dealing psychopaths! Gunfire erupted in the jungle around. Some part of the army of drug dealers was still engaged with Aoshi and the mercs he'd hired. She wondered if they had managed to kill her un-killable Night. She had lost sight of him when the battle began._

'_No! He is alive and he'll find me! I have to hang on!' she assured herself shaking the little evil thought away. Twelve more men joined her captor and they raced deeper into the jungle. In her limited Spanish – she hadn't gotten to learn it that well yet – she heard one say that he had her medical supplies. The other commended him and told him they needed to hurry and get her to their commander._

'_No! Night will find me before then!' she thought trying to find ways to leave Night a trail as she barreled through the forest. She stumbled and hit a tree dropping a little button from her cargo pants' pocket as they grabbed her and roughly pushed her ahead. She pushed ahead and often found excuses to trip and fall then rip pieces of her pockets off to leave them behind. Night was an awesome tracker after all but she knew he'd need a little something to help him on his way._

_The noise from the battle finally died away. Tokio had lost track of time but she could see that the sun was still high in the sky. She didn't think it had been too long. She hoped they hadn't managed to get too far. Just as her group of murdering psychos was beginning to relax, a huge roar rumbled through the forest. The men stopped looking at each other with confusion._

"_Un jaguar? A esta hora?" the leader wondered aloud. Tokio wasn't sure but she thought he was wondering what the jaguar was doing out in the middle of the day. She wondered the same. She was sure that jaguars were supposed to be night hunters, but suddenly she didn't feel quite so scared. The leader ordered everyone to keep moving. They still had a full day's hike to reach their camp._

_But it wasn't long after that roar when the first blood curling scream could be heard. The man at the end of the procession had disappeared into the darkness of the jungle and only his screams could be heard followed by another roar. The leader ordered the men to group closer together and fire at anything that moved. The group tightened and they continued – a little faster this time – through the thick vegetation. _

_By the time night fell in the forest, the drug dealing wacks had been reduced from thirteen to seven. They were picked off, one by one, by the incredibly fast and nearly invisible panther (for they determined it was black). It seemed almost to be toying with them. As they rushed through the forest, body parts of the taken men would come flying towards them, making them jump and fire wildly. They were almost more afraid now than she was!_

_One young man was in tears by the time they stopped and managed to build a fire. He kept rambling on about the curse of the jungle and that they were all going to die because they had angered the devil's guardian beast. Tokio thought this was utter nonsense and wondered vaguely if it wasn't Night out there throwing clever illusions at these "beasts". The more scared they felt the calmer she got._

_The night wore on and, as they tried to keep the fire alive, two more men died. Their blood curling screams echoed in the pitch black of the forest. The leader grabbed her then and decided they couldn't wait until morning to continue. They picked up some torches and huddling together, they hurried off into the night, moving as fast as the darkness allowed them._

"_Matemosla!" hollered the man next to her. In her fatigue she barely understood it to mean: "Kill her!" The leader ordered him to shut up and keep moving. But the man insisted that Tokio was somehow a witch, a foreign witch, bringing the curses of the jungles to life. He apparently was making a good argument because the other four men looked mutinous. _

_The leader somehow managed to calm them temporarily. Before long they encountered an advance patrol from the camp as daylight began breaking through the canopy. The men breathed a sigh of relief but Tokio's fear returned full force. Her panther protector wouldn't be able to follow her into the camp. But just as she was giving up hope she heard several loud roars. Her panther was not far…_

'_Night…is that you?' she hoped and prayed it was. It would be just like him to resort to this sort of magic trick. Her end was looming near as she looked around at the faces in the camp. Some sad and broken others leering at her as though contemplating her as their next meal. They took her towards the commander's cabin and shoved her through the door. He ordered her to attend the man sitting at a chair with a bleeding wound on his leg. At first glance it looked infected._

'_I have to hang on!' she told herself as she gracefully moved towards the man in the back of the room. Without a word she set to doing the job as slowly as she could. If Night was out there he would need time to setup his rescue effort. An angry woman of undecipherable age, looking somewhat less dirty and disheveled than the other people in the town, marched in carrying water for her to use on the commander. The woman glared at her with great venom before she turned to fawn over the injured man._

_The commander had his servant girl offer Tokio some of the water and food she brought. Tokio was thirsty and hungry but she knew she would not take anything these people gave her. She ignored the woman and continued to work on the injured leg of the commander. Besides, it was nothing compare to the many days of thirst and famine the Peters had inflicted on her many times! She could survive until Night and Aoshi came for her…she had to! _

'_He's back!' she thought with excitement as a now familiar growl reached her in the makeshift cabin. Her faith was rewarded as screams erupted through the makeshift village. Gunfire erupted in the camp and Tokio heard more roars. Sounds of ripping and flesh slapping around were terrifyingly close. The commander slapped her aside and hobbled towards the door to shout instructions to his men. _

_She made a break for the window but the angry woman – whom Tokio assumed was the personal servant of the commander – suddenly lunged at her. She wrestled with her as she tried to listen to the screams outside for her friends. She struggled against the clawing and cursing woman until finally she was able to fling her away._

"_Tokio! Tokio!" she heard Aoshi bellowing not far from the dirty hut she was in. Relief flooded in to her. She hurried again towards the window but before she could scream towards him, the commander had returned. He covered her mouth and put a gun to her head. He pulled her away from the window yelling at her. She was tired and angry so she couldn't understand what he wanted of her. _

'_Night!' her brain hollered elated as the door burst open and a familiar figure eclipsed the door. It happened incredibly fast. One second the man was yelling at her, the next he had a bullet in his ear. He lay on the ground dead but Tokio did not look at him anymore. Night sauntered in and knelt in front of Tokio. He patted her head gently and smiled._

"_You ok Mighty mouse? Did they hurt you?" he asked in a soft paternal voice. Tears of relief fell down her cheeks._

"_Yea...I'm ok! No, they didn't hurt me. My panther friend was protecting me," she answered feeling her throat constrict with emotion. _

"_Lucky for us then," he countered with a mischievous smirk and a wink. She sighed with relief. She was safe and she was going home. Aoshi came barreling in then followed by Kenshin and Sano. They threw themselves at her firing questions and apologies for allowing those men to take her. Sano held her tight in an almost air constricting hug that Tokio did not mind one bit._

"_I'm fine…" she said again with a relieved smile. As long as her protectors were here…nothing could harm her any more…_

* * *

"That is nuts! No wonder mom worries about Aoshi so much!" Hajime concluded. She nodded and agreed. She worried about him often too.

"His "the Punisher" complex can get out of hand sometimes," she added worriedly.

"Punisher? I thought it was more like Batman?" he countered. His mother certainly made it sound that way. Tokio shook her head.

"Trust me! It's Punisher! Batman would never do what Aoshi does!" she insisted and Hajime had to agree, especially after this story. He could imagine the carnage Aoshi and Night must have caused in their search for Tokio.

"That explains the little black panther figurine on your mantle," he added. She chuckled.

"Aoshi gave it to me as a good luck charm. He said the panther's trail helped them find me," Tokio added chuckling slightly. Haji held her tight, he shuddered to think how close he'd come to never meeting his Tokio. Life would just not be the same without her. He made a mental note to be extra nice to his little brother, and his dorky friends, the next time they came around.

Three weeks into their courtship, Tokio received a letter from her uncle. She was so happy! Her uncle had suffered as much loneliness and hardships as Tokio did by the hands of Tokio's grandmother. It seemed to create an instant bond between them. The letters flowed back and forth often though they were hand carried by members of Oniwaban.

They were surprised to learn that apparently her uncle and Victoria were good friends. Victoria and Nightraven had helped him in much the same way they had helped her. But because of his mother's actions, and his reluctance to speak of his past, they had never known he and Tokio were blood related. He applauded her courage and perseverance. He exclaimed over and over how proud he was of all her achievements and mentioned more than once that he couldn't wait to meet her.

He also sent her photos of himself and Tokio's father as young children. She had thought that none existed but apparently her father had defied his mother, refused to destroy them and sent all their childhood memories to his older brother for safe keeping. He also clarified that he had not been born in the camps. It was a ruse his mother used a long time ago for her many shady goals. He would explain better when they met.

Victoria and Night advised him that special circumstances were required for their meeting. He valued their wisdom and friendship as much as she did and would follow their advice to be patient. Hajime suspected by his discretion and the little hints he dropped in his letters that Tokio's uncle was likely someone very famous. If so, it would not do for him to show up on Tokio's door step casually.

Things progressed between them so well that he couldn't remember his life before Tokio anymore. He had a powerful feeling inside of him that grew with every passing day. He could easily describe it with three simple words. But every time he contemplated saying them he remembered all the times he'd said it to his ex…it stopped him every time. He realized now that back then he had never really understood those words and had used them in vain. He felt that for Tokio he should find a different way to say it.

It baffled him the way their relationship grew. Tokio included him in every aspect of her day to day activities without question. As he sat on the couch one Thursday night folding laundry while Tokio made dinner he wondered: 'How did I get to this level already?' Everything seemed to be backwards somehow. Their conversations and general behavior suggested a level of knowledge and intimacy that they did not "technically" posses.

'Maybe this is how a good relationship is supposed to start?' he thought as he and Tokio picked up the dishes after dinner. He did the dishes while she put away the laundry, packing all of his carefully back in his basket. As long as they were entertained with some small task or other Tokio was comfortable and very accommodating. As soon as he became a little more aggressive in his search for a little "love"…she would retreat and become shy and nervous. Quite backwards…

He would be patient though on occasion that wasn't very easy. Tokio didn't respond to physical displays of affection the way the women in his past did. She was soft and yielding and made no demands. Her inexperience became more obvious during those quiet moments. His experience consisted of fiery woman who knew exactly what they wanted and how they wanted it. Even the ones who looked like the sweet wholesome types had plenty of experience and didn't mind sharing it.

His sexual experiences were all a sort of battlefield where both parties tried to exert dominance over the other. His interest in these women ended once he won the battle. Tokio on the other hand was not at all interested in dominating anything but her career goals and her daily chores – which she never neglected and one of the reasons he spent so much time at her place. In anything else he was free to take the lead.

He picked all the places they went to and made all the major decisions in their outings. She was even letting him plan the vacation they wanted to go on together for her birthday. She even went as far as calling him whenever she was going out without him. She would let him know where she was going, with whom and when she'd be back. He found himself unconsciously doing the same on the very rare occasions they went out separately.

She explained to him that having little to no experience dating that she didn't at all mind deferring to his expertise. That blind trust put a lot of pressure on him. Anyone else would have tried to abuse it but Hajime was no idiot. He could be patient when he needed to! Sometimes it was difficult to hold back but whenever Tokio retreated he was back in control again.

'I bet that's why that sleaze Marco asked her to marry him!' Hajime thought as he drove home one night. He figured Marco might've thought that a marriage proposal might make it easier to seduce Tokio in to his bed. He had done a little research on Marco on his own. The guy was an expert Casanova! His list of conquests went all the way to his early teens. It was quite a long and very illustrious as well as scandalous list!

'But Tokio's smarter than that!' Hajime knew that even without Marco's grandmother butting in Tokio would've soon seen through the façade.

* * *

At home Tokio was soft and sweet. Hajime couldn't wait to get to her apartment every night just to hold her and enjoy the softness that was his Tokio. On the base however, Tokio was a different person. She was aloof and reserved; an absolutely perfectly behaved officer. Her boot camp instructor would be proud! So it was with great pleasure that on the occasions he ran into her, he would whisper flirty hellos and make flirty little comments about her hair or uniform. It made her blush and get all flustered. He just couldn't resist!

When there wasn't some emergency or some exciting new discovery going on everyone talked about Tokio and Hajime. They seemed to find their little encounters in the hallway amusing and it provided a relief from the "dire or bordering on dire" reports that typically came from the gate. Hajime – being a more experienced military person knew where and how he could bend the rules. Tokio however refused to play along. She played by the rules and wasn't ready to change that.

She didn't try to stop him though. He suspected she was trying to rid herself of some insecurity. She wouldn't say what but he decided to continue his course because she obviously saw it as a help not a hinder. At any rate, it was a necessary exercise as far as he was concerned. The geeks Tokio worked with were crushing hard on her and the new guys often made inquiries as to whether the cute doctor was available. He had to take every opportunity to mark his territory!

Col. Reynolds didn't see anything wrong with Hajime's new "cheerfulness". He co-related his behavior with his improved work performance. His stamina and physical prowess had doubled since he quit smoking. He became involved not just in the mission planning but in important projects that helped the SGC as a whole. Because of his new attitude Hajime was finally the valuable asset Reynolds had always hoped he'd be.

"She's just what the _doctor_ ordered then!" Jack O'Neill joked as the two men sat in Reynolds' office working on the performance evaluations for their teams. But as always happens, if you get away with something long enough you're bound to push the envelope a little more. And that's what happened one day. After little over two months of courtship Hajime went on a week long mission.

The mission itself went off without a hitch. The findings were interesting only to AC – the anthropologist of their team. The jungle accommodations were atrocious. Every single person in the team suffered some minor cut, rash or other jungle related minor injury. It rained nearly every day and all the nightly jungle noise kept everyone awake most of the time. He found himself after two days with a serious nicotine withdrawal headache and was forced to slap on a patch for the first time in two months. By the third day all he could think of was Tokio.

As his team trekked slowly through the jungle slosh on the way back to the gate, he felt his lungs tighten. He had gone through his entire box of patches in just three days! He couldn't think of anything but his Tokio and couldn't wait until she was in his arms again. He realized as Reynolds dialed the gate home and he sent their IDC that he had just replaced one addiction with another.

"You're late!" called out Col. O'Neill from the control booth with a slightly teasing grin on his face. They weren't really more than an hour off schedule and Gen. Hammond had been informed well in advance that they would arrive late. But Jack was the duty officer this weekend. Gen. Hammond was already gone for the day.

Hajime resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This was supposed to be an SG1 mission but since O'Neill was scheduled for weekend duty SG3 got drafted. Col. Reynolds did glare at Jack as he and his team dragged themselves down the gate ramp. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief as they inhaled the clean, cool air of the SGC.

Well, everyone but him. He could not breathe well until he saw Tokio again. His desperation grew and he wondered whether she was on duty right now or not. He glanced at his watch as a sergeant in the control booth informed them to report to the infirmary. He said nothing as he left the gate room. The sooner he could get over the debriefing the sooner he could see his Tokio.

Hajime gladly walked towards the infirmary. It was late Friday and he remembered Tokio saying Janet would be in charge when he returned. Just as he was beginning to resign himself to waiting another six hours or more to see his Tokio, a sweet familiar voice floated towards him addressing Col. Reynolds in a polite and professional manner.

"Doctor Frasier is in Peterson attending to an emergency. I'm in charge this evening sir," Tokio explained solemnly to his C.O. He took a deep breath and his suddenly rampaging imagination made him think he'd caught a whiff of Tokio's soft perfume.

'She took Janet's shift,' he thought excited as he locked eyes with her for just an instant. She gave him the tiniest relieved smile before she looked away and he allowed Sgt. Castro to direct him to the sanitation stations. The team dragged themselves into the stalls, stripped out of their uniforms and relaxed for a moment as the hot, high pressure water jets stripped them of a week's worth of layers of jungle gunk.

He emerged in a flimsy hospital robe and a male nurse, Sgt Lucero, directed him to a bed. He lay back relaxed and watched Tokio issue orders as she cared for each member of the team. He hardly paid attention to the nurse that triaged him. He made some comment to Hajime that he looked like he was suffering from some kind of serious skin allergy. He really didn't care. He just wanted to watch Tokio as she moved from bed to bed closing the curtain as she moved in to examine each person.

"You should've seen us after the paintball war in senior year!" he heard AC laugh. Tokio laughed as AC related the battle which took them several days to get all the paint off their hair and skin. Not to mention all the bruises and scrapes they picked up in their wild rampaging.

"I can imagine! Those little pellets are not as harmless as they look," Tokio added laughing. AC was lying on the bed across from his. The curtains were drawn and he couldn't see but he could still hear. He envied AC for a moment. He was a civilian so he was free to talk to Tokio however he wanted. He would be forced to more sterile conversation. Finally she moved on to Martelli lying on the bed next to his.

"Mr. Martelli what in the world did you drag yourself through!" she exclaimed scornfully. He chuckled as Tokio ordered some blood samples taken and anti-histamine shot for Martelli. The man was terrified of needles! Abrams, lying on the bed across from Martelli sat up and looked at Hajime. He chuckled slightly but just like Haji readied himself to help the doctor if necessary. Haji couldn't see the colonel, since he was on the other side of Martelli's bed, but he imagined the colonel might be getting up too.

"Needles are evil! Let me have a pill! I'll take ten pills if I have to," Martelli protested. Haji sat up quietly, waiting for the loud shriek that Martelli was sure to issue and ready to come over to calm the big man down if necessary. He listened as Martelli whimpered and protested that he'd rather have a pill. Tokio however had many a magic trick up her sleeve. Hajime chuckled as he listened in.

"Ok you'll let me know when it's coming right?" came the unmanly whimper from Martelli the tank!

"Don't worry I'll give you plenty of warning and I promise my special needle doesn't hurt," Tokio gently reassured him that she would let him know when she was going to inject him. She told him to close his eyes and relax. She gave him a little stress ball and ordered him to squeeze it repeatedly until he felt calmer.

"I won't do it until you're ready," she said soothingly. Several seconds passed and there was no sound other than Martelli's terrified, heavy breathing coming from Martelli's bed.

"Ok doc I'm ready…do your worst…" Martelli trying – and failing – to sound brave after the silence. Tokio giggled slightly.

"It's over Mr. Martelli…I've already done it," she replied amused. The nurse came out from behind the curtain giggling slightly bearing a tray with the two vials of blood and a spent syringe.

"But…but…I didn't even feel it," he countered amazed. Tokio laughed and Haji sighed in satisfaction just listening to her voice as she ordered Martelli – the now too wound up tank – to try to sleep. She would release him after a few hours of observation. She walked over to another nurse standing by his bed and quietly told him to bring Martelli a mild sedative to get him to sleep. When she finally walked towards him and pulled closed his curtain, Haji felt his heart began to race.

"Good evening captain…welcome back," she greeted solemnly though she did give him a tiny sweet smile. She called to the nurse then she moved towards him examining the chart the other nurse had made. Sgt Castro came in bearing several instruments. For an instant the sudden flood of her soft perfume and sweet voice made the words stick in his throat.

"Good evening doctor. It's good to be back," he replied watching Tokio with hungry eyes. Tokio seemed oblivious however as she looked through the report with a frown. She turned to look at him and putting on the latex gloves the nurse gave her, she pulled back the robe on his shoulder to look at the large angry red rash that had spread from his shoulder to his chest and neck.

"Lie back Captain," she ordered with a frown. Hajime did as he was told. She made a note on her chart and passed it to Castro so she could continue making notes. She pulled the robe down further to look at his chest. It was covered in red swollen blotches with hives breaking out in some parts. She pulled the robe back over him and frowned heavily as she dictated to the nurse.

"Can you remember when this started Captain," she asked concerned adding no one in the team seemed to have noticed the rashes in their time on the planet. He shook his head.

"Honestly, I couldn't feel anything else after the withdrawal headaches started," he replied taking a deep breath to calm his raging heart. She blew out an exasperated breath as she moved down to his legs. Carefully, her latex gloved fingers probed the red blotches and painful hives. She moved up his legs shaking her head and calling out instructions to the nurse.

"Well at least it didn't spread as far as Martelli's," she added though she didn't sound pleased at all. He held back a sigh of relief. Her soft probing had stopped right on his upper thigh. Her delicate hands came dangerously close to parts he didn't want her to touch while there were witnesses in the room. She removed the gloves and put them on a tray. She asked him to sit up again.

"It seems you're suffering from the same allergic reaction that Mr. Martelli is afflicted with," she announced her eyebrows wrinkled in concern as the nurse stuck a thermometer in his mouth. She ordered blood samples from him too and the same shot for him as Martelli, and then ordered that their clothes be sent to the labs for examination. Her little light came to his blood shot eyes and again he took a deep breath so her perfume flooded his lungs.

"How many patches did you use by the way?" she asked unaffected by the feral look in Hajime's eyes. The thermometer beeped and the nurse removed it.

"All of them…there weren't that many…only ten, they stopped working almost right away. I guess they were too old," he replied trying hard to sound casual but by the look of amusement on the nurse it didn't seem like he was doing a good job of it. He glared at her for a moment and the girl quickly looked away. She left as Tokio ordered her to get a cooling pack. Tokio frowned and lightly scolded him for using so many and not taking the headache medication in the first aid kit.

"You have a slight fever captain too. Looks like you're going to have to stay overnight," she announced with a frown. She left the area quickly and walked over to Col. Reynolds. She could hear her telling him that he and his team would have to stay overnight. She was worried about the effects of whatever it was they came in contact with. She didn't want to let them go until she was certain they were in no serious danger.

"Very well doctor," Haji heard Col Reynolds groan. He heard her pick up the phone. She spoke quickly to the maintenance dept then the control room ordering a cleanup of the gate room and someone to inform Col. O'Neill. He heard the quick click of her heels on the smooth concrete floor as she hurried back. The curtain opened and closed quickly as she re-entered. She put a stethoscope on her neck as she called Sgt. Lucero to get the vials and get blood samples from everyone in the team. She grabbed another instrument and checked his blood pressure. Finding it satisfactory she moved on.

"Heart rate is a little high," she announced solemnly as she grabbed his wrist and looked at her watch. She turned and made a note on his chart then returned and pulled him slightly towards her. He chuckled slightly admiring her ability to turn off every part of her self that did not pertain to her immediate goal. Her single-minded determination was one of the many things he liked about her.

"Take a deep breath," she ordered, her face a couple inches from his, as she pressed the little cold disk of the stethoscope to his back. By then Hajime couldn't stand it anymore. He took a deep ragged breath. She moved from his back to his chest and Hajime finally snapped. The little disk lifted from his chest but before she could get away, his arms shot up to stop her.

His lips wrapped themselves around her mouth. He swallowed her tiny squeak of surprise as his tongue pushed past her lips. She tensed for an instant but then her whole body relaxed and she kissed him back.

To Hajime _nothing_ on this or any planet could be better than Tokio's sweet lips and minty breath.

"I missed you," he whispered softly as he began to pull away. She looked disoriented for a moment then she seemed to remember where she was. She tensed and, with a panicked look on her face, pushed herself completely away. She turned and hurried away from his bed without looking at him again. He lay back down on the bed, pulled the thin sheets up to his waist and relaxed. Castro came in and put the cooling pack on his forehead and offered him a warm blanket. He nodded in acceptance.

"Here we go Captain!" Lucero announced cheerfully. He came in minutes after Tokio had stormed away bearing the tray with the syringe and the vials for the blood samples. Hajime extended his arm wordlessly. He felt utterly at peace. Not even the itching, burning feeling from the rash registered in his head. In a slight daze of contentment he barely registered as the nurse wrapped the tight plastic band on his arm and rubbed it with alcohol.

"Are you gonna have any trouble with needles sir?" Lucero asked with the tiniest tone of derision in his voice that disrupted Haji's peace.

"Not at all _sergeant_…I don't have trouble with needles or gory open wounds like Major Martin's in SG6 a couple of months ago," Hajime shot back, reminding the nurse how he had frozen when SG6 came in injured and pursued by jaffa. Tokio had to rough him up to get him to function again.

"That's awesome sir," the man answered tightly, clearly embarrassed. Haji smirked triumphant, his peace restored. Martelli may have that one little weakness but he would never let it stop him in a battlefield. He wasn't gonna let some punk put his buddy down! The nurse quickly did his work and quietly excused himself as Castro returned. She smiled and put a warm blanket over him, pulling up the head of his bed straight up so he could eat.

"Here you go sir," said an airman from the cafeteria. He put a table in front of him and a tray of hot food. After five days of cold, damp rations the warm food felt good in his stomach. Martelli just smirked at him and gave him a nod and so did Abrams. AC gave him a look between suspicion and amusement.

"What?" Haji asked feigning innocence though his old pal saw through it right away. He gave him another suspicious glare then shook his head and laughed. Hajime wondered if AC had seen them kissing through a slight parting on the curtain. If he did, it really didn't matter, AC would never rat him out. He finished eating quietly then pushed his tray away, pushed his bed back a little then closed his eyes trying to relax. Even though Col. O'Neill had arrived with Dr Jackson the noise level just couldn't upset his calm anymore…

* * *

Panicking, Tokio entered her office and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed the number of the office Janet was in at Peterson. The phone rang and luckily Janet was in the office at the moment.

"_Hey Tokio! Everything alright?"_ Janet asked noticing right away Tokio's flustered tone.

"Janet I'm in trouble! I don't want to get fired!" Tokio shot at her.

"_What? What happened?"_ Janet shot back worried. Tokio launched into the whole tale of SG3 arriving. She told her of her diagnosis, how she ordered blood tests, lab analysis for their clothes, over-night stay for observations and dinner.

"_So far so good…now what's the problem?"_ Janet asked. Tokio took a deep breath.

"Ok so I was examining Capt. Davila," she began feeling her face burning with embarrassment as she explained step by step what had happened.

"I kissed him back Janet! I am so fired! I can't believe I didn't see it coming!" she berated herself. For a few heart constricting moments there was no sound on the other end of the line. Then suddenly Janet began to laugh!

"_You're not fired!"_ Janet laughed.

"But Janet it's completely against protocol! Dr. Bennett is probably going to suspend me! It'll go in my permanent record," Tokio squeaked fearfully.

"_Ok just relax!"_ Janet began soothingly though Tokio could hear a slight note of amusement in her voice and it began to annoy her a little.

"_Let me ask you: Did anyone see you?"_ Janet added patiently.

"No, the curtain was drawn," Tokio replied starting to feel her panic ebb away only to be replaced by embarrassment.

"_Then there's no problem. Look, you're in the infirmary. The rules are a lot more lax in there. If you want, talk to Dr. Bennett. He's on call and should be checking in later,"_ Janet advised patiently.

"…You're sure?" Tokio countered still skeptical.

"_I'm sure! It's really not a problem,"_ Janet insisted with a little chuckle.

"Ok…if you say so… Thanks Janet," Tokio added still unconvinced.

"_Ok wait! So…how was it?"_ Janet asked slyly.

"How was what?" Tokio countered innocently.

"_The kiss silly! What else?"_ Janet laughed. Tokio blushed fiercely.

"I can't tell you that! I can't believe you just asked me that!" she grumbled embarrassed. Janet just laughed.

"_Oh come on! Tell me! I can keep a secret! If you don't tell me I'll just keep pestering you until you do!"_ she teased. Tokio rolled her eyes annoyed but knew her friend was relentless and would carry out her threat.

"It tickled a little…he hasn't shaved yet," she admitted reluctantly and Janet laughed some more.

"_Ok but obviously you liked it! Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed him back!"_ she continued teasing. Then she suggested they call Sam on a three way to tell her and - mortified - Tokio refused.

"_You can't leave her out of the loop! It's not fair," _whined Janet. Tokio smacked her hand on her forehead. Having female friends was way more complicated than having guy friends.

"Alright, I'll tell her when she comes down later to eat dinner with me," she relented with a heavy sigh after several minutes of Janet's insistent poking. Janet cheered. They said their goodbyes and Tokio hung up the phone. She almost walked away when the phone rang and as she picked it up it was Dr. Bennett checking in.

Someone in the control room had called to inform him of SG3's late arrival. He asked for the report and Tokio related all the measures she'd taken and the diagnosis she'd reached. He complimented her on her work and told her she had his approval to continue as she was. Before he hung up though she stopped him to tell him what had happened with Hajime. To her surprise…Dr. Bennett laughed too!

"_Look doctor…I have been through many battles. I know that when boys come back from – whether it's a jungle or desert or alien planet – all they want is food and love. Not necessarily in that order,"_ he began patiently.

"_Do you think the military really frowns at a girl who comes in to the infirmary from her division to warm a boyfriend who just came back beat up from some awful place?"_ he asked his voice warm and filled with understanding.

"I suppose not…" Tokio admitted reluctantly "but doctor. I'm the person in charge," she insisted still worried.

"_Did anyone see you?"_ he asked solemnly.

"No…the curtain was drawn…we were alone," she admitted still not feeling very good about the situation.

"_Then what's the problem! If the colonel asks you anything you just tell him you already talked to me and the situation was handled. Any questions, he can just call me up,"_ he added cheerfully.

"Thank you doctor," she said with a sigh of relief. Dr. Bennett chuckled.

"_Just continue to be discreet and everything will be fine,"_ he added. This last comment surprised her. Was he giving her permission?

"Yes sir! Good night sir!" she replied with renewed enthusiasm as he said his good night and she hung up. She walked to the desk closer to the infirmary beds and sat down to type her report. She looked up every now and then to see all the members of SG3 tiredly eating their meal. Her eyes lingered for a moment on Hajime then quickly she went back to her report.

'I guess I still have a ways to go,' she thought sadly still unable to shake that feeling of impending doom she got whenever she accidentally broke a rule or did something out of her routine. She heard Col. O'Neill arrive and so she walked out to greet him and present her preliminary report. Jack made a face and waved it away.

"Send it to the general's office. I'm sure you did good," he said in a bored tone.

"Just tell me the short, _short_ version," he added as he walked calmly towards Col. Reynolds' bed. She sighed and gave him a short version of her diagnosis and treatment.

"I also took the liberty of sending maintenance to scrub down the floors of the gate room and the hall leading here," she concluded. Jack – who had looked bored through most of her speech – looked up with interest now.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you!" he enthused.

"…Because she did your job for you?" Daniel asked in a scolding tone coming up behind him. "You know that was something he's supposed to do, right?" he added to Tokio. He scowled while Jack frowned at him.

"Daniel…don't push it," Jack countered testily waging an accusing finger at him. Tokio suppressed a chuckle though Col Reynolds didn't. Daniel just rolled his eyes and walked over to AC to let him know he'd downloaded the photos and was very excited by the findings. The two men talked excitedly about the findings and hoped aloud they could go back.

"Gentlemen, there will be no return trips until we get the lab results and we can get better protection from the plant life," Tokio admonished solemnly. Daniel sighed in disappointment as did AC.

"And lights out is in half an hour. Please keep it short," Tokio added with a tone that implied she was not to be questioned. Jack gave her a surprised look. He looked at the silent Daniel and AC then back at Tokio

"Remind me to bring you with us some time," Jack added amused by how Tokio was able to stop Daniel's rant in its tracks. Tokio shook her head and smiled.

"Yes sir," she replied then smiled mischievously "I'll remember to do that," she added with a smirk that suddenly worried Jack. Then excused her self to continue her work, Sam showed up after lights out and stayed well after everyone had fallen asleep…

* * *

Ten o'clock came and the nurses changed. Castro and Lucero were replaced by Jose Rojas and Sharla Henderson. Tokio turned out the lights in the large room. The only illumination in the room came from small lights along the wall near the floor. They allowed the medical staff to see where they were going but didn't disturb the patients. His and AC's little corner however, was the darkest of the entire windowless room.

Martelli had long since fallen asleep thanks to the sleep aid and AC was busy flirting with Henderson (a very pretty blonde), who was trying to get him to go to sleep. AC conned her into given him a shoulder rub. The girl didn't seem all too bothered by it. Tokio came around and cut short AC's fun. With a slight tone of amusement in her voice, she sent Sharla to get _him_ a mild sleep aid. Abrams and their CO had asked for one earlier because they claimed the itching would not let them sleep though their allergy reaction was nowhere near as severe as his and Martelli's.

'It's not bothering me,' he thought. His wounds did burn and itch, probably more than the others in the team, but he was too happy to be bothered by any of it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost right away. It was some time after five in the morning when he was jolted awake. The lights were still out and it was still pitch black around him.

"Hajime," whispered very softly a familiar female voice. He turned towards the voice, his hand reaching instinctively for the soft face that owned the voice. He caressed her cheek lightly.

"Come straight to my place when they let you go, ok?" Tokio said softly. Her lips brushed lightly against his, they lingered for a moment then she was gone. He turned in time to see her moving towards the other end of the infirmary. He pulled up the bed to a higher sitting position so he could see her better. She had removed her white lab coat and put on her blue jacket. She spoke very quietly with a good-looking blonde man in a white lab coat.

She spoke so softly she couldn't hear what they were saying. She walked back towards him with the man next to her. She introduced him as Dr. Ken Johnson who would be taking over for her. She explained he was the only one that had not used medication to sleep so she was informing him as the next in command of SG3. She quickly advised the doctor that she was still waiting for lab results.

"I'll keep an eye out for them doctor, thank you," Dr. Johnson whispered with a friendly smile. Tokio nodded and giving Haji's hand a little squeeze she excused herself. He watched her go wanting more than anything to get out of this bed and follow her home.

"It'll be some time before you're teammates wake up. Are you hungry captain?" he asked an amused look on his face. Hajime glared at him suspiciously feeling unreasonably jealous. The doctor chuckled and scratched his temple with his left hand. Light from a desk lamp behind the doctor reflected off his wide gold wedding band. Hajime relaxed and pulled his bed up a little more.

"Yea sure…can't sleep anymore," he replied casually. The doctor chuckled once more and nodded. He closed the heavy curtain on one side of Hajime then turned on the lamp next to Haji's bed.

"Doctor," he called out in just above a whisper.

"Can I get my laptop? It's in SG3's ready room. I might as well get my report done," he asked as the doctor was motioning for one of the nurses. He smiled amicably.

"Sure, I'll have someone bring it to you," the doctor agreed easily and walked away. Haji leaned back on his pillow contently. He had thought at first that Tokio might be mad. She hadn't said a word to him since he kissed her but obviously she wasn't. Perhaps she had just been a little embarrassed since he caught her off guard. It wasn't long before an airman brought his laptop though breakfast took longer. He did his report and gladly started a draft for his commander.

'The sooner I get out of here the sooner I get to my Tokio,' he thought his fingers moving at lightning speed across the keyboard…

Tokio drove home but decided she would stop at the store and pick up a few supplies. Hajime would be hurt and she wanted to be sure she had what she needed to take care of him. She also picked up a few groceries for dinner later. She would make lunch simple and light. Dinner would be special! She would move forward as she originally intended to! No more wishy-washy attitude.

She stopped at his house and talked Shuura into opening the guest house for her. She picked up a few things for him and put them in her medical bag. She left without explaining why she had been there. Shuura and couple of Oniwaban had clients at the main house and she knew Hajime absolutely hated when they had the rich customers there. As she drove home finally, again she was assaulted with a sensation of deepest dread.

"Stop it Tokio! Just stop it!" she berated herself. She had told herself that she was starting fresh. Hanging on to these old insecurities only hindered her relationship with Hajime.

'…But 13 years…' she thought as she unloaded her car and headed up to her apartment. Every time Tokio had done something that either made her proud or very happy something horrible always happened. The most recent incidents: Her apartment getting ransacked right after Janet's happy anti-Hathor party and finding out her grandma was setting out to kill her the day after she kissed Hajime for the first time. It was the top of a very _long_ list.

"No, I can't live like this!" she scolded herself. Another thing that came into sharp focus: She had restricted Hajime far too much! He was sweet and patient but if she continued to be too shy he would get suspicious and start asking questions she did not want to answer yet. She walked into her apartment and put her purchases on the kitchen counter then went towards her room.

"Still, am I ready for the next level?" she wondered aloud as she walked into her bedroom. As she took off her uniform and put it on the hanger, she thought about everything they did together. She thought about all their conversations. She thought about the way he treated her and most of all the soft, romantic way he had whispered _"I missed you"_.

'Yes…no… I don't know,' she thought distraught. She had gotten the distinct impression that there was a whole lot more emotion hidden behind these three words. That there was something else he wanted to say but didn't know how. She looked around her room as she slipped on a light flow-y yellow dress. She hated it for a moment, so empty and cold. She was tired of being alone and sick of being afraid!

"He's worth a risk! I _have to_ get over this fear!" she ordered herself determined to get the past out of her future. It was still early so she unpacked her groceries and took her supplies plus the things she picked up for him into her room. She had time to get a little sleep. She put everything on the dresser and lay down to rest above her covers. She decided she would talk to Hajime; after all, it wasn't fair to him. He has been so patient and _so_ good to her. She wondered, as she drifted off to sleep, how long it would be before Hajime came home…

* * *

Hajime was starting to feel the pain now that he was fully clothed. It was shear agony to take even the smallest step. He stepped boldly though, gritting his teeth against the pain, willing himself not to show it. Martelli seemed oddly unaffected. Hajime looked at him quizzically. The big man smirked.

"It really doesn't bother me. Itches a little though," he answered Hajime's unspoken spoken question with a casual shrug.

"Its needles that are evil!" he added with a bitter growl. Hajime chuckled though now that little action made him wince too. He walked out with his teammates from the infirmary. Reynolds had been extra pleased to wake up and find his report mostly done. Gen. Hammond wasn't in until Monday and Jack didn't really care to do any debriefings. So their reports would wait until Monday morning.

Dr. Johnson released them after the lab analysis found pollen with similar chemical composition to poison ivy present in every team member's clothes. It explained a lot… he was sensitive to poison ivy and this pollen was supposed to have been stronger. Martelli was apparently very allergic to poison ivy and thus had suffered a worst reaction.

"It was a good thing Dr. Takagi injected you both with the Broca virus shot," Dr. Johnson commented. "It quite possibly saved your lives!" he added cheerfully. Hajime just smirked slightly as Dr. Johnson went on about his colleague's quick thinking. He handed Hajime and Martelli a prescription for a medicated cream to treat the affected skin.

"I have this stuff at home," said Martelli as he looked at his little sheet. Again Hajime just gave him a quizzical look.

"My wife keeps all kinds of this stuff at home! The kid gets into all sorts of crazy stuff! My bathroom looks like a pharmacy!" he laughed. Hajime rolled his eyes.

"So does mine! My kids get into everything!" Dr. Johnson laughed and encouraged him to get another tube anyway. He was certain he'd need it. Martelli and Hajime agreed to stop at the pharmacy.

"All right everyone! Have a good weekend!" Dr. Johnson announced cheerfully letting everyone go. Col. Reynolds went up to talk to Jack before he went home. Thanks to Hajime he would make it in time to his son's soccer game. The rest of the team chatted cheerfully as they headed out. He got in his car and as soon as he was away from the gates of Cheyenne Mountain, he dialed Tokio's number on his cell.

"_Hey there,"_ she answered sweetly, after just a couple of rings sounding a bit groggy. He felt a little guilty coming over so early. It was just after 9am. He let her know he had to stop and get something from the pharmacy.

"_Oh don't bother…I already picked it up,"_ she countered sounding tired yet cheerful somehow.

"_Just come here ok,"_ she insisted not letting him answer. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok babe…I'm on my way," he said his good bye then tossing his celphone to the side, hit the pedal to the metal intent on making it to her house in record time…

* * *

OK...so I replaced this chapter because I just wasn't happy with certain parts of it. Specifically the part of her rescue. I needed to put a better obstacle in her reaching the window. I know I'm probably just being a weirdo!

Anyhow...Thanks for reading if you come to check out the little changes.


	26. You are not alone

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill! ^_^

There are references to season 1 episodes: Broca Divide, Brief Candle, Hathor, Singularity and The Nox; season 2 episode: Spirits and season 7 episode: Fragile Balance.

There is also a small reference in this chapter to the Good Eats episode: "House of the Rising Bun" Well it's mostly a reference to the delectable breakfast breads he made in the episode. I love Alton Brown! I swear that man's a genius!

_**CITRUS WARNING!**_

**The following chapter has some serious limey-ness in it! In fact it's limey enough to make Dr. McKay break out in hives! So if you are offended by such things please read no further. I just couldn't keep Haji in the cold anymore. He needed a little taste of things to come…I'll leave it at that! Tee hee…**

Ok according to the net Burow's solution is something used for curing poison ivy…all I know is that you can either use it in compresses or as a soak according to what I read on wikipedia. That and a little I saw on Mythbusters (one of the alternative Vodka uses episode) is the extent of my knowledge on the subject of poison ivy. I actually have never been exposed to it so I am not really sure. If anyone has feedback or first hand knowledge that can help me clean up these two episodes I would greatly appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 20: "You are not alone; I am here with you…" Michael Jackson**

* * *

Tokio hung up the phone and hurried to make preparations. She rushed out to the kitchen and put the overnight monkey bread she'd prepared last night in the oven to proof before baking. Her heart raced as she made her way back to the bedroom. She fixed up the bed and placed his sleeping pants and a white t-shirt on the bed. She searched around her room to find an empty drawer for the rest of his clothes.

'I don't think they should just sit out on the dresser,' she thought as she moved some things out of one her night table drawers to put the rest of his clothes there. She had brought him two sets of clothes plus his night clothes. She didn't think he'd be up to going anywhere today but just in case, she could give him the option. She took the rest of his things into the bathroom.

On the counter of the double sink bathroom in her room she arranged his razor, shaving cream, deodorant, aftershave and toothbrush for him. She pulled out the largest bath towel she had and a medium sized one and set them on the towel rack next to the bath tub. She grabbed a small wash cloth and set it next to his toothbrush and razor. She searched her drawer and found a soft bath sponge still unpacked, took it out and set it on the soap rack between his shampoo and soap under the shower head.

'Get a hold of your self Tokio!' she scolded at her reflection. She took another look at everything and wondered why in the world she felt so nervous! It was really annoying! After all, Hajime had spent nearly everyday in her house for more than two months now. She shook her head and went out to the living room.

She picked up a book and tried to concentrate on it while she waited. She gave up on it fairly quickly and ended up spending most of the time watching the window and waiting for his car to pull up to the parking lot. When he finally did she rushed to her bathroom and turned on the hot water to fill up the bathtub for the Burow's solution she had picked up at the pharmacy to help him with the rashes. The tub hadn't come close to even a quarter of the way full when the doorbell rang.

Nervousness was temporarily replaced by happiness as she rushed out to open the door…

* * *

When the door opened Tokio threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The world was perfect once more for Hajime. He wrapped his arms tight about Tokio's waist and lifted her in to the apartment. He kicked the door closed without releasing her. It took several seconds before he came back up for air.

"I missed you," he whispered again, his forehead resting on hers. She smiled.

"I missed you too," she sighed content. He turned to lock the door and he kissed her again. She giggled to Hajime's bewilderment.

"It tickles!" she said as she pulled away from him rubbing at his still stubbly chin before she walked away. She didn't get very far. Feeling unusually playful he pulled her back and kissed her neck. She squealed and giggled but didn't push him away as he continued to tickle her delighted that she was giving him such freedom. She was allowing him to touch her and hold her with such abandoned he could hardly believe it. Something beeped in the kitchen and he was forced to release her.

"I'm baking a monkey bread for breakfast this morning. I haven't eaten yet. I went straight to sleep when I got back. Did you eat?" she asked as she hurried to the kitchen.

"I tried but I wasn't feeling the powdered eggs this morning," he replied feeling happy and comfortable despite the burning skin.

"What's monkey bread?" he asked as he walked after her. She was just turning the pre-heat on in the oven, when he caught up with her.

"Is it like that soda bread you made last time?" he asked spotting the raisins in a saucepan on the stove. She smiled and shook her head. She explained it was a breakfast bread a friend of Victoria's had taught her to make several years ago. He knew that Tokio had spent much time wheedling recipes and cooking lessons out of Victoria's chef friends. Quickest way to Victoria's heart was a good disposition and superb cooking! Thus why Victoria was friends with _all_ the best chefs!

"It will take about 30mins. Come on…let's get you fixed up," she announced cheerfully. She led him towards her bedroom and pulled him inside. They started down the short hallway into the bedroom proper but Tokio turned into her bathroom where Hajime could hear the water running.

"I put some medicine in the tub. I want you to soak in it for a while it should help heal you faster," Tokio explained slipping into doctor mode. He spotted his razor and toothbrush – even his deodorant and aftershave – on the counter and it distracted him from her explanations for a moment. She stirred the water and poured something into it from an open bottle she had on the counter.

"You stopped by my house?" he asked very surprised to see his stuff on her counter. She stopped and smiled, blushing cutely as she looked up to answer.

"Yea…Shuura has clients at the house. I know how much you hate it when there's people there so I thought you might like to stay here instead," she explained sounding slightly bashful. He did a double take then smirked. Tokio never invited him to stay! No matter how late it was or how tired he was, she always sent him home.

"You're absolutely right! I'd rather be here than anywhere else…with or without the divas at the house!" he replied enthusiastically scooping her up into his arms.

"Thanks for the rescue," he added more softly.

"Anytime," she replied in that gentle way that always softened his otherwise serious and ruthless heart. He let the feeling of deep contentment surrounding him soak into him as he held her tight.

"Let me show you where the rest of your stuff is," she finally added as she pushed herself away. He did another double-take!

'There's more?' he thought mystified by Tokio's actions. She had never gone this far but to further his surprise instead of heading out the door to the second bedroom – like he expected – she turned left towards where her bed is. As if that wasn't enough of a surprise, he found his favorite sleeping pants, a change of underwear and a plain white t-shirt lying on her bed!

"There are some regular clothes in here. Just enough for the rest of the weekend if you don't want to go back home and you want to go out," she explained blushing brightly. She opened a drawer on the right side night table. He moved closer and peeked in amazed by the thoroughness of Tokio's rescue. The fact that she had set up his clothes in her room rather than in the guest room was not lost on him.

"But I think you should try not to wear anything too heavy until the rashes are under control," she suggested blushing deeply. He walked towards her smiling. Something had changed in his Tokio while he was gone. Somehow he had managed to get past a shield she had likely never put down before. It seemed the obvious conclusion from how embarrassed and uncertain she seemed to be right now. He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her once more.

"I'm so glad to be back," he said with a contented sigh. She smiled still blushing.

"I'm glad you're back," she replied. He smirked once more and released her then sat at the edge of her bed and bent down to undo his boot laces.

"Did _you_ want to go anywhere this weekend?" he asked unable to hide now how tired he was. He grimaced as he pulled off his boots. His skin was protesting now the excess of layers on him. He really hoped she didn't want or need any outings. He just wanted to relax and spend some quiet time with his Tokio at home.

"No…I'm too tired," she countered stifling a yawn as she sat next to him. They leaned against each other tiredly for a moment.

"I'm gonna go check on my oven. You better get into that tub," she ordered finally rubbing his prickly cheek affectionately.

"Yes doctor!" he teased. She smiled and got up. She showed him where he could find some hangers for his uniform and where he could put his boots on her way out adding that he could just toss dirty clothes in the basket next to the closet. He merely nodded as she left the room. Painfully he stripped out of his uniform. He pondered the changes in Tokio's behavior as he put his clothes on the hanger and put his boots aside by the window.

Tossing all his dirty clothes in the basket he walked to the bathroom. Tokio had closed the door to her room perhaps to be considerate of his privacy. He didn't think this little nicety necessary – he had never been the shy or very modest type! – so he opened it and left it that way. He left the bathroom door open as well before he stepped into the tub. Once in the bathroom, he checked on the tub but it hadn't filled enough yet so he picked up his toothbrush first and then his razor and set to work.

When he was finished, the tub was finally at more than half way full. He smirked amused as he finally noticed the small inflatable bath pillow Tokio had placed at the head of the tub. His shampoo and a bar of his regular soap were on her shower rack with what looked like brand new bath sponge between them. He finally allowed himself to relax as the warm, medicated water sloshed around him. He let the water continue running and turned it off only when it was full almost all the way. As he sat there in the now quiet bathroom, another subject returned in full force to his head: How to tell her how he felt!

Saying 'I love you' just didn't seem right for some reason. It seemed shallow and woefully insufficient. The fact that he had misused the phrase not just with his ex but in high school too didn't help. Caught up in youthful daydreams he had poured his heart to many a cute girl that – he realized now – he had merely been mildly in lust with not in love. Now as a grown man he truly understood the weight of those words but his misuse of it cheapened the phrase somehow.

'_It's not what you say but how and when you say it,'_ said a very familiar gruff voice. Hajime looked up and greeted his ancestor with a surprised smirk. He leaned against the wall with his hands casually in his pockets. His ancestor had not said a word or shown himself in more than 2 months.

"Well…I haven't seen you in a while. I half expected you to come scold me before now for being so domestic lately," Hajime teased. His ancestor shrugged amused.

"_Why? I used to help my wife with our three kids every night. And if you can't be domestic at home then where the hell can you be,"_ Old Hajime replied casually. This did surprise Haji. He didn't take the old samurai for the modern kind of guy. The look of incredulity on his face made the ghost laugh. He explained he hadn't been able to afford hiring his wife help until later in their married life so he pitched in wherever he could.

"_I liked putting my children to bed though. They were more receptive to learning when faced with the choice of: go to bed or listen to their father!"_ old Hajime added with a nostalgic smile. Haji chuckled amused but it warmed him to know his ancestor had been an attentive father. If he was a good dad then he must've been a good husband too. At least that's how he saw it.

"I see…so what did you mean by _"how and when"_?" Haji asked wanting to know how his ancestor planned to help him in his current dilemma.

"_If you say it now it will seem forced. She will question your motives and not really believe you,"_ Old Hajime lectured. Hajime watched as his ancestor frowned trying to collect his thoughts.

"_The words should just flow out of you. They will fill you until you can't contain them. They will banish all confusion and insecurity,"_ he continued then smirked nostalgically.

"_It took me almost 3 years before I could actually say it to my wife,"_ he concluded looking a little sad for a moment. Hajime remembered his mother saying that his ancestor's 2nd marriage was arranged. Of course it made sense that it would take time for them to develop real feelings for each other.

"_The bottom line is: don't rush it. When the right moment arrives you will feel it and the words will come out on their own,"_ Old Hajime advised uncharacteristically patiently. Hajime smiled up at the old samurai. There was a moment of true connection between them. Past and present were finally _truly _intercepting each other.

"Ok old man…" he said. He opened his mouth to ask more when Tokio's voice floated towards him from the door.

"Hajime…who are you talking to? Are you alright?" she asked concerned. Old Hajime smirked for a second then disappeared.

"It was just my ancestor…he was telling me about his wife. Hold on I'll get out now," he called back.

"No! You have to stay in there for at least 20 minutes! I bet you haven't been in there for 5!" Tokio protested annoyed.

"Ugh! I can't stay here any longer! I'm bored out of my mind! I hate baths!" he complained. She chuckled a little.

"Well you'll just have to tough it out Captain Hajime!" she teased. He smirked and shook his head. He wasn't willing to let her get away though.

"Come on Tokio…I haven't seen you in a week! Come and keep me company at least," he countered in as close to a whine as "The Wolf" ever came. It wasn't likely that Tokio would come any closer than the door but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Ok…wait a sec," she replied. To Hajime's delighted surprise, she walked in to the bathroom just a minute later. She avoided looking at the bathtub as she entered and put a little timer on the counter then came to sit next to him on the edge of the tub near the spot his ancestor had been standing at.

"I have to keep an eye on my bread. I have to add the rest of the sauce halfway through baking," she explained blushing deeply trying too hard not to look past his shoulders. He smirked and nodded.

"So are you feeling any better?" she asked in a slightly embarrassed tone. He smiled as he sidled towards her a little. Her hand lifted up towards him and dipped into the water. As they talked she poured the medicated water on his shoulders.

"A lot better," he added. Unable to help him self he lifted his hand out of the water and played with the hem of her dress.

"I like that dress…is it new? I haven't seen you wear it before," he asked. Tokio didn't wear dresses very often. She preferred her favorite jeans to which Hajime never objected. She had legs _made_ for jeans!

"Naw, it's old. I just haven't worn it. It's been sitting in my closet forever," she replied still blushing but to Hajime's continued surprise she didn't pull his hand away from the dress. She switched subjects and talked about Shuura's visit earlier in the week. She had brought with her some deli meats and cheeses that his mother had sent him from his favorite deli back home.

"She left them here figuring you'd spend most of the time here when you got "off duty"," she explained. He was glad. One thing he missed about not being in California – other than the surfing – was the serious lack of good Italian delis around here!

"Cool! Have you tried any of it yet?" he asked. She frowned and shook her head.

"Of course not Hajime…your mother sent them for you! They've been in my fridge waiting for you to come back!" she retorted primly. He chuckled. Of course he should've known Tokio would not be so inconsiderate. Shuura – maybe – but that pirate would control the impulse to liberate him of his booty for fear of what his mother – or her sensei – would say.

"Thanks babe…" he said softly as he pulled her towards him. She leaned down to kiss him but just as their lips were about to touch…

– _**SPLASH! – **_

She uttered a gasp as she fell into the tub with him. Hajime did his best to make sure she didn't get hurt. But he couldn't keep her from getting soaked.

"Tokio! I'm sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean for you to fall in!" he apologized feeling torn between mortified and amused. Tokio stared at him shocked for a moment then started laughing. She positioned herself awkwardly between his legs and giggled nervously.

"Are you ok? You didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked again. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm ok! I didn't hurt _you_ did I?" she countered nervously. Her eyes darted around the bathroom suddenly as though looking for an exit. She was too nervous and shook too fiercely for such a small accident.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Tokio," he said but as the words came out the painful image of their fateful encounter during the Hathor incident came barreling into his mind's eye. He forced the image back.

"I know that!" Tokio countered quickly inching closer to him.

"Then what is it? You were fine a second ago but now you look like a deer caught in a hunter's trap," he declared trying to keep the insecurities that particular image conjured, away from his present situation.

"I know Hajime! It's not you that makes me afraid!" she insisted. The words tumbled out of her now as though eager to reassure him. She moved closer to him still and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her.

"Then what is it?" he insisted leaning his head on top of hers. The scent of her soft hair making it easier to push back the memories of what Hathor's drug made him do to her. It was a subject that had never come up between them in the past two months since the incident. One he had unconsciously avoided. He had thought it was behind him but obviously he hadn't dealt with it at all. She took a deep breath as though gathering her strength for what Hajime imagined was one of the many terrible stories lurking in Tokio's past.

"When I got my notice that I'd received my scholarship I also received a letter of acceptance from my first choice of school," she began sadly.

"I was so happy Hajime! I felt like I had wings suddenly!" she continued sadly "I was going away on a full academic scholarship to the school of my dreams. I was going to be free. It was the greatest moment of my life," her voice dripping with resentment. She paused and took another deep breath. He tightened his hold but pulled up his head to look at her. Her eyes were glossed over as though staring at some distant memory.

"It only lasted a moment…when I turned I realized Chris was reading over my shoulder…I can't remember what happened after that," she added in a blank slightly deadened tone. Hajime tightened his hold on her as she explained that she had awakened at a hospital ward. The nurse told her she'd been in a coma for more than two weeks.

Chris had been spared justice and he was whisked away to France to enjoy a summer retreat. Authorities had declared it an unfortunate accident. The old "she fell down the stairs" story, even though the medical report - which she later stole a glance at - said she had clearly been attacked by human hands. She had missed her deadline to present her paperwork to the school.

They denied her an extension on all her top choice colleges. They all invited her to re-apply the following year but with the understanding that they might not have room for her then. Determined not to go back to the Estate she was forced to take the only choice presented to her. It was a private university willing to grant her an extension in hopes of boosting their declining academic standards with a student like Tokio.

Peters Sr. dropped off a suitcase with her few belongings and shoved at her an envelope with 10 thousand dollars in cash while she was still confined to the hospital bed. He gruffly let her know that she was to make it last for she would get no more from them. His last words as he hurried away were: Don't come back until you make something of yourself! So with crutches in hand she hobbled out of the hospital alone and onto a taxi a few weeks later.

"And that's how my life has been…one moment of great happiness followed closely by terror and loss," she added in closing. She explained that most times it was just Chris who - constantly jealous of her success - attacked her often. He enjoyed much protection from the law and was able to get away with anything. There were times when policemen would pull them off of her as he hit her and he would still go home happy and free. If the policemen insisted in bringing justice to him they would find themselves bereft of their badges for several weeks.

"Other times it was just acts of fate," she continued. The dead even tone she spoke with now disturbed Hajime more than the sad one. A professor had tampered with Tokio's grades then accused Tokio of offering him sexual favors in exchange for better grades. Tokio had confronted him when she saw her grade and he threatened to fail her if she did not submit to his sexual advances.

Hajime growled angrily thinking murderous thoughts at that professor as he held her tight. She explained she had gone to the board but they initially sided with him. She was placed in academic suspension and she spent a whole semester defending her degree. If it hadn't been for Victoria, her slew of top notch lawyers and the fact that Nightraven did an amazing job investigating the creep she would've been forced to start all over at a community college. For no school would've accepted her if she was expelled under those circumstances.

"As it was, the school lost its reputation and it eventually closed down. The school I transferred to accepted my bio-chemistry degree but I had to start from scratch in med-school. I had to re-take the MCAT and go before their board for interview. I lost a full semester's worth of credits and work," she concluded adding that these were just small samples in a very long list. She took a deep breath and finally looked up at him. She reached up to touch his face and there was a mixture of fear and desperation in her eyes.

"When you're with me, I feel warm and light…I'm happier than I've been in such a long time!" she added in earnest now "but every time that I've stepped away from the gray path of strict rules, mild contentment and deepest loneliness something horrible happens and I end up sitting in darkness trying to pick the pieces of my life back up, I…"

"Stop Tokio…you are not alone anymore. I won't let anything hurt you. I won't let anything harm your happiness anymore!" he declared knowing without a doubt that this was one promise he could most definitely keep.

"Somehow, I knew you would say that," she said smiling at him with that rare golden smile reserved only for him. He smiled knowing finally what it was that lurked behind her contradictory behavior. He could truly help her move forward now. He understood now that she let him get away with teasing and flirting with her at work because she wanted to move past all that deep – yet justified – insecurity.

"I wish you had told me this sooner," he added cuddling up with her once more.

"Yea… but Hajime I spent 13 years of my life putting up shields. I don't know how to take them down and I wonder if I take them down… will I lose your respect for me," she admitted reluctantly.

"Now _that_ is quite impossible Tokio. I could never stop respecting you! You are incapable of doing anything that would make me stop!" he declared emphatically.

"I guess I never fully realized how much hurt they'd inflicted on you. You're not alone Tokio, I am here for you now. I won't let anything hurt you anymore," he added full of conviction. He pulled her face up and kissed her deeply. She relaxed now and let herself be swept away by the intensity in Hajime's kiss. There was no better medicine for him than being with her.

However, their romantic moment was cut short as Tokio's little timer began buzzing loudly! She startled breaking them out of their moment. She jumped up saying something about the bread she had in the oven. She promised to be right back as she squeezed water out of her dress before getting out of the tub and hurrying away. Hajime relaxed and tried not to think of all the awful things he had just learned.

He heard her soft steps returning a few minutes later. He poked his head out of the tub to look towards the door just in time to see her hurry past the door into her bedroom. She returned seconds later holding a large pink robe. She put it on a hook near the towel rack. Then, just when he thought she couldn't surprise him anymore, she reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it off. He blinked twice in surprise and wondered if he was dreaming.

'Is she testing me?' he wondered thinking of what his ancestor had said before. She squeezed more water out of it on the sink and hung it on the shower rod. She stepped back in the tub but just stood. Slowly his eyes traveled up her body to her face. With her hands on her hips she looked at him with her head tilted to one side, a curious look on her face.

"You said I can't lose your respect," she asked in a tone between curious and amused. He frowned.

"I mean that," he insisted unable to keep himself from sounding a bit defensive. She smiled then and turned away from him for a second. A jolt went through his body as she reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra. She pulled it off completely and squeezing water out of it she hung it on the shower head. Then –blushing deeply – turned around and gave Hajime a view he knew no man before him had seen.

"Wow!" he blurted out "I mean no…that still won't make me lose respect for you!" he amended quickly. She chuckled slightly and slowly slid into the water. She pressed her now bare chest against his as she leaned against him once more.

'My mind maybe…my self control… definite possibility' he thought as he wrapped his arms around Tokio again. Forgotten now were all the discomforts of the past week. He had never liked baths very much - even as a child - but after today that opinion had changed forever. Interesting ideas began popping into his mind now. Tokio had opened the door for him fully!

"Now it's your turn," she declared softly. Hajime frowned confused.

'Can't get anymore undressed than I already am,' he thought; his head was still spinning with all the sexual lessons he suddenly couldn't wait to teach his un-initiated girlfriend. She giggled.

"It's your turn Hajime…why do you think I would be afraid of you?" she asked solemnly. Well that certainly derailed his happy train of thoughts! He closed his eyes and grimaced. It wasn't something he wanted to talk or even think about but Tokio had opened up to him. It was only fair he do the same.

"What Hathor's drug did to me haunts me," he admitted reluctantly.

"But Hajime that wasn't your fault! That wasn't you!" she retorted vehemently.

"No Tokio…it was _me_. It was like some ugly part of me was let lose inside me…some part I keep locked away. I've wondered since then if it weren't for my mom and the people that I was raised with if I would have turned out just like Kamo. How different am I really from him? If a little bit of evil fairy dust turns me into a psycho… How much better am I really?" he explained. Tokio suddenly pulled herself off him for a moment.

"First of all: It's not just some bit of evil fairy dust Hajime! You are underestimating the fact that Hathor had thousands of years to work on this drug and perfect it! According to our research she could enthrall hundreds and sometimes thousands with it at once!" she lectured angrily. He opened his mouth for a weak counter but she did not allow him.

"It wasn't just the drug either but the complex technology she needs to control the subjects! You are over-estimating the capacity of the human brain to overcome drugs like morphine or methamphetamines! What hope then does even the _strongest_ mind have of overcoming a drug that has been perfected for millennia and crafted specifically to counter the strongest and most disciplined minds?" she continued getting angrier as she went.

"The technology is so powerful it was able to overpower in a matter of _**seconds**_ men with extensive Special Forces Anti-interrogation training Hajime!" she concluded really incensed now.

"And second…Hajime _you_ are _**not**_ your father! No matter how you had been raised _**you**_ would still be _**you**_! I don't know your father all that well but I can tell that – even on your worst day – _you _are a greater man than him," she concluded with conviction. He opened his mouth and closed it again. The conviction in her eyes and her voice didn't let him find a way back to his previous insecurity.

"I must've been the blindest idiot in the entire _universe_ not to have noticed you sooner," Hajime finally said pulling her back towards him. She smiled at him now mollified as she allowed herself to be pulled back in.

"Oh don't exaggerate Hajime. I'm sure you're not the blindest person in the entire universe. It's a pretty big universe you know," she teased smiling mischievously as she leaned against his chest again. He laughed heartily allowing himself to relax in the warm water. They talked some more about their week but Hajime was soon struggling not to think too much on the fact that his _much_ desired Tokio wasn't wearing all that much right now.

He frowned though as he realized Tokio had been on duty since Tuesday. She left on Tuesday morning to visit the Minoans and attend some sort of two day celebration in honor of the SGC medical staff. Janet – like most doctors on base – hates gate travel so Tokio had volunteered to go in her stead. She had come back only to rush back through the gate because of a medical request from the Argosians. She had come back home on Thursday afternoon to refresh her uniform and get a few hours of sleep. They were short staffed so she was to report back that evening for late duty.

Sleep was cut short by Shuura's late night visit. Tokio did not want to turn her away so as to not raise the nosy little pirate's suspicions. Shuura grew increasingly sneaky in the ways she tried to weasel out information about what she and Hajime did in Cheyenne Mountain. It was a rising cause for alarm. They were good about keeping anything from accidentally spilling but Shuura had made friends with a lot of the marines on base and she was a very good interrogator.

"I'll talk to Victoria when we go to California," Hajime reassured agreeing that Shuura's curiosity could get them in a lot of trouble. The water was starting to get cold but Hajime barely noticed. He liked too much this new intimacy between. She was more relaxed than he had seen her ever before. She talked now about going back to Hanka to watch the eclipse next week. Tokio is currently the only doctor on base who actually likes gate travel.

"The locals are pretty nervous about it but I just can't wait to see it," she added cheerfully. She explained that SG1 was going to Hanka on Tuesday - the day before the eclipse. She and several scientists would travel the day after to witness the eclipse and look at the accretion disk around the singularity that will be visible from Hanka at that time.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Samuel is coming out from Area 51! He'll be coming with my group to Hanka on the day of the eclipse," she exclaimed.

"Samuel…who's…oh! Screech!" he laughed. He and his friends had been calling Screech by his nickname for so long that hardly any of them ever really thought of him as Samuel Powers. He explained as much to Tokio and she frowned at him in disapproval. Tokio wasn't big on nicknames.

"I'm sure that's not what his mother calls him," she retorted annoyed "at any rate he will be here on Tuesday morning I think. We should invite him to dinner," Tokio suggested. He agreed adding they should invite AC as well. Tokio offered to host the dinner that way they could stay late if they wanted.

"I'll come and help you cook then," he offered easily. She cuddled up to him and thanked him. Her soft body was too much of a distraction; he searched his brain for a new subject.

He asked her if her contractors had broken ground yet on her property. Tokio happily announced she had gone on Monday morning to watch. She watched for a while and apparently Janet and Sam had come along to watch with her. They'd had a cheerful breakfast at Janet's – who lived just down the block – then went to work. She was excited and looking forward to finally having her own home.

"I'm starting to get tired of tumbling around. I want to have my own settled place," she added tiredly. Hajime agreed that he'd been having the same feelings when he first arrived in Colorado Springs.

"I would've preferred to be in California but the stargate program is just too good to pass up," he put in. She admitted she would've liked to live in California too but given the circumstances she much preferred to stay in Colorado Springs. The buzzer on her timer finally went off signaling that her bread was ready. She moved away from him quickly and Hajime held his breath as he watched her get out of the water.

'Wow,' he thought feeling like an overly excited uninitiated teenager as he watched her shiver for a moment from the cold air then reach for a towel. He burned into his memory the image of her. Her flesh was riddled with goose bumps and her nipples hardened in contact with the cold air. Her – rather conservative – pink panties were slightly translucent from the bath water. He was sure this image would keep him warm on lonely nights!

She dried herself off quickly as she asked him what he wanted for breakfast. She hadn't planned beyond the bread. He got up finally and grabbed the other towel on the rack and stepped out on the mat next to her. The scent of the rosemary in the bread finally reached them in the bathroom. He suggested they just unpack the stuff his mom sent and have it with the bread.

'Can I have you for dessert?' he wondered cheerfully to himself as she agreed easily with his breakfast suggestion. She pulled on her bathrobe – to his disappointment. She was still blushing and again she tried hard to look at him only on the face when she spoke.

'Too cute,' he thought as she finally left the bathroom ahead of him and hurried off to the kitchen. He finished drying off and walked slowly towards her room. He dressed in the sleeping pants she left out for him but as he put on the white t-shirt he was painfully reminded of the injuries that still covered his chest, shoulders, arms and part of his back. The ones on his legs didn't hurt as much. How it had not bothered him last night he couldn't fathom. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen.

"Can you finish here while I go get dressed?" Tokio asked. She had taken the bread out and was flipping it out of the bundt pan on to a platter. Hajime easily agreed and Tokio hurried away. Meanwhile he sliced the deli meats and the cheese which Tokio had already set out on the table. When she returned she was wearing a cute pink dress that was much shorter and more form fitting than the yellow one had been.

She wasn't wearing her usual lotion. This scent was stronger and something about it made him burn for her. Her usual scent was soft and subtle. Its simplicity enhanced her natural attraction. This new combination fired him up! The scent seemed to reach out, grab him by the throat and shackle him to her. He eagerly expressed his appreciation for her choices.

Eventually they sat and ate a casual cheerful breakfast. Tokio loved the stuff his mom sent. He made a mental note to get his mom to send more. They talked more about the Hathor incident. Tokio talked about it with pride. Hajime – with fresh perspective – realized that helping defeat Hathor was a major turning point for her. He realized that single incident might've been what finally pushed her to overcome her fear of Chris and let go of the past that weighed her down.

After cleaning up she took him back to her room. She switched to doctor mode as she ordered him to take off his shirt and pants then applied on him the medicated cream Dr. Johnson had prescribed. She asked again if he wanted to go anywhere but couldn't stifle a yawn. He suggested instead that they lie down and watch TV.

"Sounds good," she agreed sleepily. Her eyes were drooping closed now. He picked up his clothes as he turned on the TV but as he flipped through the channels, after pulling his clothes back on, trying to find something to watch – she fell asleep. He smiled as he watched her for a moment then turned off the TV. He soon fell asleep too…

He woke sometime after 4pm and Tokio was still asleep. Very carefully he got up and walked quietly out of the room. Lunchtime had come and gone and his stomach now protested the over sight. He searched her fridge, he was certain she had dinner already planned. Sure enough, he found mixed vegetables cleaned and cut, a sauce pan with her home-made Alfredo sauce and a package of defrosted shrimp and some fresh scallops. He found some oysters still in their shells too and loaf of garlic bread ready for toasting!

'Oh it's so true…the way to a man's heart is really through his stomach,' he thought cheerfully as he searched the pantry. Of course the requisite linguini was there in sufficient quantities. He loved noodles of every kind! He'd never met a noodle he didn't like! And ever since he started coming to Tokio's house she kept a stock of every kind of long pasta that he liked. She even knew how to make Soba noodles and oh how he loved those!

She woke not long after him and was annoyed to see he'd spoiled his surprise. He simply grinned. She was gonna make all his favorite foods! How sweet! After the worst week in his history, this was quickly becoming to the best weekend ever! He kissed her again enjoying the freedoms she now allowed him. His empty stomach and his dry, itching skin reigned in his desires and he released her. He rather enjoyed the flushed, slightly mused look on her though.

They cooked dinner together and he enjoyed every minute of it. He was so far having a really good weekend. But ever since he started seeing Tokio his weekends were pretty darn good. His mother had already commented on her few visits that the improvements in his general disposition were quite amazing. She was still in Aspen and her research on the new found material had compelled her to make her one book into two.

They talked about his mother's new book and Tokio explained why his mother was splitting the book. It turns out that Kate Janeway was murdered - or at least her family always thought so – by a man known only as Rezo. His mother would have to turn detective for a little while and follow the cold case. However because of his mother's very detailed and careful research she already had plenty of evidence to support this theory. But the final piece that tied everything had come from the diary of Tokio's ancestor – Sojiro Seta.

Sojiro Seta actually did much of the detective work and gave names for key people and places that led to the man responsible for the death of Janeway. Now his mother would just follow the trail and piece the case back together. Apparently Sojiro Seta had found her murderer only after the man had died at the hands of a deputy sheriff from Rock Creek called Zelgadis Greywords.

"She has enough evidence to exhume her remains now. I bet my uncle will sign off on it," Tokio added explaining her ancestor had pulled Janeway out of the fire her killer had started to cover up her death but she was dead already. Modern forensics would be able to identify the true cause of her death.

"I'll bet it won't be smoke inhalation," Hajime agreed as they got up to clear the table. Now he understood what the second book would be about. His mother would probably spend most of that book explaining the circumstances that led up to Janeway's death. His mother would likely become a celebrated author if she could pull it off.

'I'm sure mom can handle it!' he thought with a grin scratching at one of the red marks on his left arm. Tokio frowned with concern as she watched him.

"Don't do that…you'll make it worse," Tokio insisted pulling his arm towards her and running a little cold water from the sink over it to lessen the discomfort. She ordered him to sit in another medicated bath. When he groaned in protest she glared at him and lectured that if he wanted to get better he needed to do as she told him. He teasingly suggested that he would do it only if she came in the bath with him again. She blushed brightly and didn't answer right away.

"Oh alright…if it's the only way to get you in there," she finally replied rolling her eyes as though exasperated but not managing to convince him. He grinned widely and kissed her neck. He walked back to her room and turned the water on the bathtub. She came in after him and found him lying in bed waiting for the tub to fill. She sat next to him looking with concern at the red marks on his arms.

She ordered him to remove his shirt and pants once more. She examined his injured skin and commented how well he had healed. The redness that covered 70 percent of his body was greatly reduced. The large blisters on his stomach and his legs were gone. His skin still felt a dry and itchy but it wasn't as painful as it had been this morning.

"You know…some of these look more like chaffing…probably from the uniform and the humidity…" she surmised as she examined some red scrapes on his shoulders and then on the inside of his thighs. Carefully her soft fingers probed checking for any other lingering effects of the plants' poison or other jungle related grievances. It was driving him mad. Unable to contain himself anymore he reached for her and pulled her to the bed with him.

"This is grossly unfair! You have gotten me to take off my clothes three times already since I got back and I haven't gotten _you_ out of your clothes even once!" he teased. She blushed and protested that he almost had but then he kissed her with savage abandon his hands roaming over her body recklessly cutting off all other words. Not knowing how else to respond to his desire she just relaxed letting Hajime take the lead. She was soft and yielding and - as always - she made no demands and let him take the lead.

She sighed and moaned softly as he began an exploration of her body. She trembled a little but Hajime knew she was just nervous. This was all new to her after all! He pulled off her dress and slowed down just a smidge so he could admire her soft skin up close with his hands and mouth. In no time at all he had them both naked and Hajime could feel no more pain or discomfort of any kind.

He gripped her wrists and pinned them against the bed as he continued. He nibbled his way down her throat, torturously slow, moving ever lower. She only sighed softly, closing her eyes. His mouth closed over one of her nipples, and she moaned softly as he moved from one breast to the other. He would take his time though, there was much Tokio needed to learn before he carried her to the ultimate culmination.

"Hajime…the tub," Tokio whispered softly cutting through the fog of desire that was clouding Haji's brain.

"Oops! I forgot!" Hajime exclaimed suddenly thinking of the neat things he could do with her in the tub. In a swift powerful motion he lifted her off the bed and carried her to the bathroom. She laughed a little as he carried her. They settled quickly in the tub and Hajime continued his ministrations. This time he took the time to teach her how to reciprocate.

She blushed and was extremely careful at first but it wasn't long before his encouragements gave her more confidence. They said very little but Hajime reveled in the way she whispered his name. There was no battle with her…no push and pull…no struggle for dominance. He led…she followed. For some stupid reason he had always thought this sort of soft compliance would turn him off but in Tokio it only fired him further.

After a few minutes of their happy "game" Haji heard somewhere far away a little shrill beeping noise but it meant nothing to him so he dismissed. A couple of seconds later Tokio noticed the beeping but it had a completely different effect on her. She startled and shoved him away. She jumped out of the water without explanation, grabbed a towel wrapping it around her self as she ran towards her bedroom. She called out she'd be right back leaving Hajime in a stunned and disappointed state. He got out after her.

"Yes sir…Yes sir…" Tokio said several times into her celphone in a very professional tone. Hajime instantly understood what was happening. She was being paged and called back to work for some emergency. Hajime felt as if he'd been dumped into a half frozen lake. The ardor of just seconds ago vanished in an instant and with its departure returned all the little aches and discomforts that had plagued him until just a few minutes ago. Tokio pushed the "end" button on her celphone with a deeply disappointed sigh.

"You've been ordered back," he stated disappointed but he understood.

"In an hour…I have a little time," she offered hopefully. It was touching because Hajime she offered so he wouldn't feel dismissed or abandoned. He smiled as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No…I'm not gonna rush you through your first time Tokio," he replied. It was a little disappointing but he had waited this long, he could wait a little longer. He pulled her face up to look at him.

"I'm not going to be watching the clock and hurrying through something that is important to _us_," Hajime insisted. She still looked a little worried.

"I just…I hate to leave you…I'm sorry," she finally added looking disappointed. She is the kind of woman who finishes what she starts. She hated the thought of leaving something unfinished between them. Hajime shook his head and kissed her lightly.

"Nothing to be sorry about Tokio," he countered holding her tight again for a few more seconds.

"You better get ready," he added as he released her finally. He kissed her once more softly and let her go. She smiled apologetically then said she needed a quick shower before getting her uniform. The lotion she had used earlier had too strong a scent for it to be used on the base. She did not consider it appropriate for work. Hajime agreed! He didn't want the newbies or nerds to get any fresh ideas when he wasn't around to stomp them! He didn't resist the temptation of going in to the shower with her.

The shower was short but eventful as Hajime took a couple of minutes to teach her a few more things before she left. Lying on her bed, wearing nothing but one of her towels, he watched her get dressed. He smiled at the backwardness of their relationship. The interesting showers and the "sleeping together" part of any of his relationships always came _after_ sex. But not with Tokio! Nothing ever happened with her quite the way he expected it to.

'I think I like it this way,' he thought. She searched her medical bag for something then smiled and walked over to the bed. From her keychain she removed a small ring with a couple of keys.

"In case you need to go anywhere… here," she explained which key was what as she handed them to him. She wrote down the code for the alarm and let him know she had spares in her car for her keys in case he wasn't here when she returned. He pulled Tokio to him to kiss her.

"I'll be here," he promised in a seductive whisper. He kissed her again then walked with her out. She stopped in the kitchen to pack herself a lunch. Blushing cutely, Tokio asked him if he was going to walk around naked all weekend. He laughed.

"I might!" he answered teasingly. Tokio tried not to smile – but failed miserably. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then I'll make every effort to return soon Captain Hajime!" she declared. He kissed her deeply regretting more than ever that he had to let her go. He mentioned he might run to the store for some supplies and check on his place real quick to make sure Shuura wasn't trying for the ten millionth time to pull of some kind of prank on him. She had never succeeded and he would never allow her to.

"Ok!" she laughed and added that he makes sure to check what she had here before he bought anything.

"No sense wasting your money," she insisted and he agreed he would check first. Finally she packed her food in her bag and headed towards the door. He pulled her towards him once more to kiss her and inwardly cursed Col. O'Neill and his awful timing.

'Oh well…such are the perils of dating a doctor I guess,' he thought as he walked her to the door. Reluctantly he let her go. He closed and locked the door only after she had stepped into the elevator.

As he walked back to her room he stared at the two keys still in his hand hooked onto his index finger by the ring. He smirked feeling the warmth of joy spread through him. No woman – not even his ex – had ever trusted him with keys to _her_ private sanctuary. He and his ex didn't share keys until she lived in _his_ house. Tokio had just handed all the keys to her fortress without a second thought. He picked up the code and recalled how Aoshi had stepped away and Tokio shielded the keypad when she entered her new private code.

'She probably just thought it the practical thing to do,' he thought still feeling rather happy about it. He attached new his keys to his Boba Fett keychain and got dressed. He would go home now and probably be back in a couple of hours. He could always do any necessary shopping tomorrow. Tokio was sure to be back by morning and he could go out while she was asleep.

While he was at it he would have a serious conversation with Shuura. She liked to play pirate but she _**never **_went against Victoria's orders. He knew from his mother that Aoshi and all of his gang were ordered by Victoria not to attempt investigating what he and Tokio do for a living. There had to be a powerful reason she was going against Victoria's commands. He would find out…

* * *

Nightraven walked in to Victoria's office in the estate in California. She looked up from her work and sent the assistant away so she could speak in privacy with her mentor. She tapped a hidden button on her desk to interfere with any listening devices nearby. The paparazzi just never took a rest and add corporate espionage…well it was a miracle she ever got any "real" work done.

"Dak signed the release for Emi and Pete's ratifying it," Night announced with a frown. Victoria just smirked and shrugged.

"I checked my 'remains'… it'll pass the forensic science capabilities of this planet with flying colors," she reassured him. He sat down with a sigh of annoyance.

"These kids of yours are getting nosier and nosier! Whatever happened to 'curiosity killed the cat'?" he countered annoyed.

"Perhaps they have too much of their "mother" in them!" she laughed. He rolled his eyes recalling the countless times he had dragged a young Victoria out of someplace she wasn't supposed to be in just because she "_**just had to know**_". She had been a most draining child to training! She laughed obviously recalling the same things.

"I guess that old persona will get a second spotlight when people find out that Rezo went to murder a nice old lady in her bed," Night thought not feeling entirely comfortable with all the stirrings of their old covers. Victoria sensed his discomfort.

"Relax! It's so good it could even fool the Tok'ra! It wouldn't fool like the Nox or the Asguard but why would they care. Besides, I'm tight with the Nox. I'll try to get out there and visit them soon," she added explaining the Nox had sent her a message saying a group of people from her territory had shone up on their world and provided a little distraction.

"I'll go check on my friends who watch over the Salish tribe. I bet your kids will likely show up there one of these days," he added obviously not liking the idea. Night still considered her kids to be much too un-disciplined to go traipsing about the galaxy.

"Probably what this galaxy needs! Someone to go stir up the hornet's nest! Light a fire under these people!" she insisted. She complained that ever since Machello retired and disappeared, the fight against the Goa'uld had stalled. And the Tok'ra had not made any real progress in centuries.

"Check on the Asguard too…you know what happens when I go near them," she added. Again Night rolled his eyes. Again he argued that she ought to let them off the hook. That business with Loki had stopped more than twenty years ago and Thor had kept his word about keeping Loki locked down. Victoria just glared at him making it quite clear that she still could not forgive him and she wouldn't let up until the Asguard turned him over to her and let her do to Loki what he had done to her kids for so long!

"Alright, I'll go check on my people then. Let me know when you want to go visit the Nox. I'll distract the kids," he letting the matter drop and getting up from his chair. Victoria smiled and let him go. She looked out her window and smiled as a paparazzi hanging from a tree snapped away. She laughed and closed her curtain then went about her business...

* * *

Hi Fic Reader!

Well this might be it for a little while! Sorry it's left hanging like this! I hope I can sit and do more soon but with Christmas upon us I might not get a chance until next year. My plot bunnies are going nuts but I can't type fast enough! lol All my stories are probably gonna get updates soon. I especially want to get one in to "To be the Strongest". Thanks for writing about the changes! I went ahead and adjusted the classifications so hopefully it will come up properly.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Happy Holidays everyone!


	27. Singularity

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill! ^_^

I forgot to mention that the Rezo and the Zelgadis Greywords mentioned in my previous chapter come from a Slayers story written by my bff called: Spaghetti Western. It is my absolute favorite AU for Slayers – one of my favorite animes second only to Rurouni Kenshin. So it is my little tribute to her story!

"**Singularity"** is an episode in the 1st season of SG1. A rather depressing episode but a very good metaphor for what we see happening in headlines today. The innocents are always the ones to suffer when the greedy strive for power. It's why I always liked Stargate. They went for those controversial themes with the same fearlessness of Treks past. And religious related controversies too…they were brave those SG writers.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Singularity**

**

* * *

**

Hajime returned from his place to Tokio's house feeling somewhat depressed. His conversation with Shuura had been surprisingly deep and depressing. He had to admit though that the girl had good cause to be so insistent. The fact that she didn't want to let go of the matter despite the threat of job loss is in the end what made Shuura such a good friend.

"Still…I think she was satisfied with my answers," Hajime thought as he walked back to Tokio's bedroom. He thought about his conversation with Shuura. Apparently Tokio and Shuura had a depressing heart to heart on Tokio's trip to Denver two months ago just before the reunion. In the midst of that sad conversation Tokio had posed to her a strange and sad question with a strange condition for its reply:

"_Tell me Shuura what if you found out you had the power to save the world? But in order to do it you had to leave your friends and your family behind and never come back…what would you choose?" _

It would have been a difficult question to answer and in fact Shuura was wrestling with a response still. Victoria trained all her students to believe that only in their unity and loyalty to each other can they triumph over adversity. She never, _ever _endorsed any kind of lone wolf attitudes and strove to drive such behaviors out of her students. Tokio's question had completely contradicted Victoria's doctrine.

"But Tokio has a point…it does feel that way," Hajime thought out loud. It had never occurred to him to go home at Christmas and tell his mom what he was doing. He knew that his duty demanded that he not say anything about the amazing things he saw or the really tough adversaries he had been able to take down. He had chosen - in a way - to walk away from those he loved to protect them. He did it because as Tokio said: he had the power to save the world.

He did not regret it and had never really given it a second thought but he also knew that he could never go back. He would never be the same. He could never live the way others did. His life was now here wrapped around Stargate Command and whatever future will walk through that gate for him. But he had taken for granted the fact that his friends and family never asked him what he did or tried to force him away from what he knew was his destiny.

"They understand…" Hajime thought but couldn't shake the sudden depression. He could never tell them what he did and the deeper he involved himself with Stargate command the further he would inevitably drift away from them. Of course Tokio on the other hand had been fully aware of the implications.

He understood, now that he knew her better, how much it had cost her to try regaining her family legacy. Tokio had endured much hardship and sacrifice just for the hope of regaining the long and precious heritage her family had cherished and protected for more than a century. For her it would have been a terribly difficult decision to give up her life's work to do what she knew would be of greater benefit to all of mankind.

He had made light of it when she first told him the abbreviated version months ago because he didn't really understand but with her usual aplomb Tokio had played along. She had dealt with the difficult decision and quickly put it behind her. He felt a little sad for what he knew he was letting go but he also knew that no one among his "pack" but him could do it.

"And of course there is _her_…" he thought with a smile as he stopped to look at the picture of him and Tokio that she had on her dresser. It was a picture taken at the reunion ball. He put his keys in front of the picture and stripped out of his clothes. He put on some of the medicated lotion he was supposed to use and put his sleeping clothes back on.

He persuaded Shuura to end her pursuit promising her that – should there ever come a time when they needed her – he and Tokio would let her know. As he talked to her he convinced her that perhaps Victoria had a plan to find out on her own. That all she needed to do was to be patient and support her sensei by following her orders.

Then he added that if she really wanted to be Tokio's friend the best thing she could do is trust that Tokio is where she needs to be and knew what she was doing. This finally convinced Shuura and she promised to keep her questions to herself. He wasn't tired so after flipping through the channels and finding nothing he wanted to watch, he went over to Tokio's book shelf and pulled out a book to pass the time…

* * *

Hajime got up several hours later. He had finished the paperback he'd pulled from Tokio's shelf and Tokio wasn't back yet. He looked at the clock and frowned. It read 4:17am. He got up and went to the kitchen to check Tokio's food supplies. She had recently gone grocery shopping because her fridge was fully stocked and so was the pantry. He could make breakfast later whenever she returned.

'I guess I don't need to go to the store,' he thought as he went to the other bedroom to use Tokio's little treadmill for his daily workout. The rashes that had bothered him yesterday were now mostly gone. He would be able to enjoy his workout without the indignity of all those jungle discomforts. So he set about his morning workout then went to the shower…

It was almost 6 in the morning when Tokio dragged herself home. She was so tired she barely managed to stay awake through breakfast. By the time Haji was done with the dishes she had fallen fast asleep. She hadn't even managed to get under the covers. With a chuckle Haji pulled the covers over her and after watching a little TV he too fell asleep.

They awoke with a start. SGC was calling them - both this time - back to base. Tokio had to run the infirmary because Dr. Johnson was still away with SG2 visiting the Shevedaia. Because of the laws on women there, Gen. Hammond had the standing order that - for their safety - all female personnel would be restricted from travel to that world. Sam could go there and be relatively safe but it was better not to tempt fate as far as Tokio was concerned. She did not feel the need to go on a women's lib campaign on this case. Sam had already done what could be done for the time being. Such things take time after all.

Hajime was being called by Sgt Siler who begged him to come and help. Sam was on a rampage running all kinds of tests and maintenance on the gate system and was running his team ragged. He needed some serious backup. Hajime laughed and agreed to come along to help out. Sam Carter was known to get carried away when she was struck by some scientific fancy. With Tokio gone and _his _home invaded by divas he hardly saw a reason to stay.

They got into uniforms and they returned to base. As he worked he thought perhaps he could rent a little cabin away from the city for the weekend. The privacy of a forest retreat would be a better place to "initiate" his beloved Tokio. He had been patient all this time. He could wait another week. The hours seem to fly by, before he knew it Monday morning had arrived and he was in his khakis sitting at the main conference room next to Gen. Hammond's office briefing the general on their mission.

Monday flew by with hardly a break. Sam was still on a whirlwind but at least Siler had more help now. Carter insisted she wanted the gate to be in tip-top shape before all the traffic on Wednesday. She would leave Tuesday afternoon and wanted to make sure everything had been done. Tokio ended up staying yet another night because – despite Dr. Johnson's Monday morning return – there was still no-one to man the infirmary. He was scheduled to appear at a conference in Seattle. The med-bay was still seriously understaffed.

Hajime went back to his place with regret. He did not feel like spending another night by himself at Tokio's house. To his endless annoyance he found that the divas were still there and he ignored their advances without much effort and shooed away rather rudely their intrusions. It was the thing he hated most about being here: the constant invasion of his privacy! With a touch of uncharacteristic sympathy, Shuura relayed that they might have to stay the rest of the week. Their photo shoot had met with several delays. With a resigned sigh, he made himself some ramen noodles and watched a little TV before going to bed…alone…again.

Tuesday went by a lot more slowly. Sam had managed to finish all her work so there wasn't much to do. Almost all the teams were on standby waiting for the eclipse on Hanka the next day. An odd feeling of foreboding crept through Haji but he couldn't pinpoint its source. Perhaps it was because he had not been able to talk to Tokio much since his official follow-up on his allergic reaction.

She had agreed to go away with him on Friday. It appeared though that she would be working through the week without much break. He looked at the clock and it was 5pm - quitting time! So he tidied up his desk and headed for the exit. His thoughts drifted between work and the much anticipated weekend. He made a list of the things he should pack for the weekend and reminded himself they still had dinner with AC and Screech tomorrow.

She did mention they might have some down time in Hanka after the eclipse. Dr. Bennett said she could take some personal time there if she wanted. Hajime looked forward to it! They could at least go on a little picnic…that would be nice. The way Tokio had described the natural beauty of the planet: the clean air, the clear waters, the fragrant and lush forest… he looked forward to seeing it! He was sure he could gather up some provisions from the locals. He was good at that sort of improvising. Though despite the promise of a relaxing date he couldn't shake this dark feeling…

"_**UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!**_**"**

The alarm sounded suddenly through the base and Hajime ran towards the control room. The gate had activated and the iris was closed but the only thing coming through was a transmission from SG1. They reported they had arrived on Hanka to find several of the locals dead from what appeared to be some kind of violent bacterial attack. As the first images were sent back Hajime was shocked. He immediately volunteered to be on the Hazmat teams…

'There should've been some sign! This doesn't add up…' he wondered as he walked through the fields looking – in vane – for survivors, marking locations of dead Hankans and photographing them. It was grim work. Wherever he went there was nothing but death. But it felt different…surreal. The virus had hit them hard and fast. They simply dropped where they were with no indication of reacting to the disease.

'So much death…' he had walked thru the aftermath of battles and natural disasters. People have the chance to defend themselves or try to escape and seek shelter in those. There is always evidence of those actions in the remains. But this was… different.

'It looks more like a crime scene,' he thought frowning at the sudden insight. People had dropped where they stood as though struck by a silent assailant sneaking up on unsuspecting victims.

'Why would anyone want to kill these people?' he asked himself. The people of Hanka were simple people and the goa'uld had abandoned them centuries ago. Their naquada mines had run dry long ago. There was nothing of value here.

'Is there?' he wondered as he stopped in front of a small farmhouse on the edge of town. He bent down to put a tag and photograph an old man who seemed to have died as he was repairing a small wooden cart. It looked like a wheel had broken and the old man was replacing it. The job was only half done when whatever killed him struck him. He laid his black gloved hand on the wooden cart.

It was old and worn but obviously well cared for. Judging by the decorative markings it was a much loved as well as much used piece of farm equipment. He got up and started to walk away feeling helpless and angry that he couldn't do anything for these innocent people. But he didn't take two steps before he turned back to the old man and his cart. He put his things down and picked up the old man's tools. His face set in grim determination.

'I can't do anything for you or your world,' he thought. He also knew no one would ever see his memorial to the old man whose name he would never know. But to Hajime it did not matter because _he_ would know. As he finished he stood and looked for a moment at his handiwork, the image burned into his memory.

"_You bring honor to our name… I am proud to call you my heir," _said solemnly the voice of his ancestor. He smiled for a moment feeling just a little pleased by the compliment. His ghostly ancestor didn't show himself often but he always showed himself when he needed him most.

"They found a survivor! SG1 found a survivor!" yelled AC in his receiver (he was further down the road) interrupting his train of thought. He rushed towards AC to find out what had happened…

* * *

Back at the base Tokio watched as Sam and Daniel returned with a little girl from Hanka. Janet would be returning soon with all the data collected from the planet. In the meantime she would be in charge of the examinations of the returning teams along with Dr. Warner – the cardiologist – and Dr. Bennett – the chief surgeon.

She smiled at the little girl. She looked familiar. She was definitely one of the children in the village that she had spoken to but she had not told Tokio her name. She remembered her to be cheerful and sweet but cautious and cleverer than her peers. She said as much to Daniel and Sam. According to Sam, the child was so traumatized they hadn't been able to get her to say a word.

"She hasn't left Sam's side since we found her," Daniel explained in a whisper as Tokio moved away from the examination bed to update the child's file.

"Of course not…the poor thing is terrified," she replied. She could very well understand. She had felt like that too when her grandmother died. It's terrifying not just to lose your family but not to know what was going to happen to you. The little Hankan girl, whose name they still did not know, sat quietly her eyes darting here and there looking both terrified and fascinated. She would have to stay in Cheyenne Mountain for a few days until a proper foster home could be found. Tokio knew she would put herself in the list of volunteers.

"You know, I can go into town and pick up a few things to decorate her room while she's here," Tokio offered for the time being. Adding she could pick up some comfortable earth clothes for her to wear. She could be back in a couple of hours. Daniel thought this a great idea. She was supposed to go home and get a few hours of sleep but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep thinking of Sam and that child sitting in that cold gray room alone all night.

"In the meantime Sam should stay with her as much as possible," Tokio recommended noticing the death grip with which the child held on to Sam's hand. Sam took the child to one of the observation rooms while Daniel went to talk to Gen. Hammond. Tokio picked up her purse and on the way out several of the nurses offered contributions to buy something for the little girl they – for now – were calling Jane.

By the time she reached her car she had collected almost $85 dollars from not just her nurses and other doctors but personnel who had just come back from Hanka that would stop her on her way and dig into their pockets to contribute whatever they had on them….

When Tokio returned two hours later she had soft new bed sheets, a couple of sets of pajamas, slippers, a cute little lamp, a children's art set complete with an easel, a few cute posters and a whole mess of plush animals – mostly elephants and bears because that's all they seemed to have at the moment in the store.

"I think you over did it!" said Sam with a smile as Tokio put a box full of decorations on the desk. A marine following behind her set up the easel, smiled for the little one then offered to assist with other decorations. Tokio and Sam politely refused but thanked him none the less and he excused himself.

"Says who?" Tokio teased as she helped Sam get the room decorated. An airman from the cafeteria arrived later with some hot dogs and some juice for the girl to eat. Tokio pulled out the art set first and put it on the table for the little girl to entertain herself with. She set out the clothes and Sam helped the little one get into the clothes while Tokio put down some softer yellow bed sheets. She finished decorating the room while Sam talked to the little one.

"I'll come by in the morning," Tokio said softly to Sam barely holding back a yawn. For Tokio in the understaffed infirmary it had already been a long week. For now there was nothing more she could do. She needed to replenish her strength so she could do what needed to be done. She promised Sam and the little girl she would return first thing in the morning. She left Sam to rifle thru the plush dolls as she returned to her desk

She picked up her things and headed out of the base unseen by most of her coworkers. She tried hard not to think too much on the painful days ahead for that little girl while trying hard not to relive her own. She knew one thing for sure. She would not be heading home. She needed to see Hajime. She knew he was carpooling with AC so he would go home to get his car. Hajime was still in a debriefing meeting so she would head towards his house and meet him there. She checked her cellphone and then cursed herself.

'I forgot to charge it! I'm such a dummy!' she scolded herself. Her cellphone was dead which meant she would have to wait until he was at his house to talk to him.

"Hey Tokio! What's up? Shuura greeted enthusiastically. Tokio greeted her tiredly and told her she was just passing by. Shuura handed her a key to the guest house and rushed off to check on a couple of the divas. Tokio knew he was carpooling with AC but since she hadn't been able to speak to him and let him know she would be home, she knew he would go to his place instead.

'He's not gonna be happy!' she thought as she politely but firmly chased a couple away who thought Tokio was opening the guest house for the party goers. She opened the place up and found Hiei napping on the couch. He woke for a moment but seeing Tokio instead of some random interloper invading Hajime's place, he went back to sleep. Tokio smiled and went to Hajime's room to change her clothes and pack some more of Hajime's things.

She went back out to the living room once she was done and waited by the window for Hajime to arrive. She spotted him stomping down the pathway from the pool looking none too happy and she hurried to the door to greet him…

* * *

Hajime listened to his C.O relate the explanation Dr. Frasier gave to General Hammond earlier. She seemed to think that bacteria from our world had combined with bacteria from Hanka and created something super deadly. Gen. Hammond was not pleased but Dr. Frasier had assured him we were in no risk of the disease now and that the little girl we had rescued might contain some kind of super cure in her blood that might help against other diseases present on our planet today.

'I don't buy this,' he thought. His instincts told him that there was more to this but then he really couldn't come up with a motive or suspects. So how could he present his theory when he had no real evidence to support it? Dr. Frasier on the other hand had all the expertise and knowledge to support hers. He walked out as the meeting was dismissed feeling horribly drained.

A part of him kept insisting this couldn't be their fault! He just couldn't bring himself to accept it. He started walking towards the infirmary. He knew Tokio and Dr. Frasier would be there working hard to find out what exactly went wrong and how it can be prevented in the future. There was nothing he could do; after all he was no doctor. So he made a left turn and headed for home. He caught up with AC – who had been taking turns car pooling with him – and the two headed back to AC's car.

"Hey, do you mind if I crash at your place?" AC asked soberly. Hajime knew why his friend asked. Going home to an empty house did not appeal to Hajime either. Hajime was only going to his house to pick up his car and head for Tokio's place. He told as much to AC. He understood of course but still wanted to go with his buddy Haji.

"The divas are in town. There should be plenty of noise at the house tonight," Hajime offered soberly. He did not look forward to this.

"Yea that sounds real good right now…a few beers and some loud music would be good for me right now," replied AC tiredly as he climbed into the driver's seat of his Toyota. They got in the car and Hajime dialed Tokio's place. The phone rang and rang until her answering machine picked up. He called several times but no response. He tried her cellphone but it went straight to voice mail. He finally called the base. A nurse answered and when Hajime asked for her, they didn't seem sure. The nurse asked around until finally someone told him she was with the little girl from Hanka.

'No surprise…' Hajime thought. Given Tokio's history it was natural that Tokio would be hovering around Sam and the child. He reluctantly resigned himself to sleeping alone tonight.

'I _**hate**_ this…' Haji thought angrily as they drove in the gates of the estate. He could hear the music blaring already and there were way more people here than there should have been. AC smiled and was glad for the noise and the great big party. Haji gritted his teeth and said nothing. It was too much for him. He was tired. He wanted something to eat, a soft bed and some peace and quiet. And above all some privacy!

'Damn it! Who do I have to kill to get some peace around here?' he complained inwardly as he got out of the car. AC hurried up to the main door where a couple of Oniwaban guards greeted him and immediately let him in. Haji took the service entrance where three more guards were on the lookout for party crashers. They let Hajime past without a word. Once past the relative quiet of the service entrance the blare of the music assaulted him once more.

'That's it! I'm moving!' he decided. He didn't care that his house wasn't finished. He could get his contractor to finish up the bathroom in the master bedroom by Friday. Summer was coming so he didn't need to worry about snow or cold. He would move in this weekend. He was done with all this madness! He wanted his life back! He saw the guest house and the lights were on. He could see someone moving inside. That was the last straw.

'I've had it with this place! Whoever is in there is not gonna like what I'm gonna say!' he promised himself angrily as he stomped towards his temporary home. The door opened and for a moment anger blinded him to who was actually standing there waiting for him. When his vision cleared and he took in who was really there he stopped.

"Tokio!" he blurted out surprised then ran the last six feet to his door feeling all that anger and resentment fade away with every step. She smiled her perfect golden smile for him as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up kissing her deeply.

"I didn't want you to be alone," she said. He felt a surge of emotion as he held her tight breathing in her scent. She had come for him. She had come because she cared, because she knew he needed her. There was nothing better than this.

"I love you, Tokio," the words just flowed out of him without thought. She looked into his eyes then surprised, smiling that beautiful golden smile of hers.

"I love you, Hajime," she replied. He kissed her again softly and they stayed that way standing by the door for a long time…

* * *

Still lying on the couch Hiei heard Hajime's arrival. He heard _every_ word…

Smiling, he pulled out his cellphone while the two were distracted and snapped a picture of them kissing. He sent a text message to Shuura with the picture. It read simply: "He said it!" Shuura wrote back: "OMG! Did she say it back?" Hiei wrote back: "Of course you silly pirate!"

"I love you" were difficult words for the wolf. Rumor was that he had uttered them once to his ex and since then no one but his mother had ever heard him say them. Shuura and Hiei then spread the word through their friends and received incredulous replies from Sano and Kenshin. Aoshi of course didn't seem surprised. Tori passed it quickly along to her gang who despite the wee hours of the morning began calling each other to confirm. AC ended up in a spirited conference call with his friends that lifted his heart and distracted him from the horrors of this afternoon. In California a sleepy Hannya and Emi wake up to a text from Shuura. They smile and sit up to talk about it for a while.

"One down, one to go…" said Emi looking at a picture of Hajime and Aoshi taken a few years back…

* * *

A/N:

Slowly we continue! One milestone is down but our fav couple still has more hurdles to jump. Oh Hajime! He's so cute sometimes. Don't tell him I said that! I don't want to business end of his gatotsu thank you very much! LOL

So I got 99% on my weekly test which is better than I thought I'd get since it was on the nervous system. I was kinda iffy on that one! Finals are next week. I think I'm ready!

Wish me luck!

And thank you for reading! Especially you fic reader! Hope you enjoy!


	28. Things will get better

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill! ^_^ BTW, I made up that stuff about Janet. The series only mentions that she's divorced and alludes to her parents being alive. I made up the rest because you don't hear or see Cassandra ever again in the SG series after season 8.

**Chapter 22: Things will get better…**

* * *

They went into Hajime's room so he could change out of his uniform and pack a clean one for tomorrow morning. Hajime felt a little better now but not by much. Tiredly he changed out of his clothes while Tokio folded his dirty uniform so he could drop it off at the dry cleaners tomorrow. He told her then of his plans to move into his house early.

"I know it's not finished but I can't stand this place anymore," he announced annoyed and tired. Tokio stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Hajime I think you need to take a moment and think about this more rationally," she began in a very serious tone. Hajime stopped and turned to look at her as she continued.

"First of all, if you move in now you'll slow things down by getting in the way. Second, that house is in no condition for anyone to be living in it right now. There is no logical reason for you to put yourself in that position," she began and Hajime was a little surprised by how commanding her tone was becoming.

"Third and most importantly: since _**when**_ does _**the wolf**_ run from a bunch of spoiled rich brats and go hide in a dark gloomy cave!" Tokio scolded. He did a double-take surprised as she stood there looking annoyed with her arms across her chest. This was not the response he expected from her! He expected something soft and sympathetic, but it didn't take him all that long to realize that this was the response he _**needed**_. She didn't let him answer.

"Whenever the boys talked about you, even though they complained a lot, one thing was always clear: _**The Wolf**_ was a man who could be counted on to bring order into the worst chaos! _**The Wolf**_ did not need permission from _**anyone**_ to do what needed to be done! And most of all…_**The Wolf**_ was _**always**_ master of his domain!" she concluded, fists on her hips and a challenging look on her face. He laughed and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"This is cliché I know…but where have you been all my life!" he said as she smiled now at him in that soft warm way that always made him feel good about himself.

"Doesn't matter as long as I am here now, right?" she countered in a soft sultry tone.

"You're right," he replied content hugging and kissing her once more. He asked her to wait there for him and left the room intent on reclaiming his territory. He found Hiei with a conspiratorial smirk on his face, standing by the front door ready and willing to assist.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Meanwhile at Victoria's mansion…

Nightraven and Victoria were reviewing the images sent by a hidden long range sensor on Hanka.

"Why would Ne'arte kill them all?" Victoria asked though the answer seemed obvious to the two aliens.

"Obviously she must've not wanted your kids to figure out her little secret," Night replied but Victoria shook her head.

"No…she was too close to real results to go killing her experiment like that," she began pensively "she could've just moved her lab if she was worried about it being discovered…she must be up to something else!" she concluded scanning the files again. The sensors recorded no survivors but that didn't exclude the possibility of one. The satellite could've simply missed it.

"We have to get into the mountain…" Night added silently agreeing. She agreed though they would need a good excuse for showing up in Colorado Springs. Their personal cloaks didn't work for very long and true Night could shape shift into a flying creature and hide in the mountains but he disliked being without the comforts of the human form.

"I could check to see if Aoshi has a letter," Night suggested.

"He'll know something's up if all you're going there is for a letter from Dak," Victoria countered shaking her head. She took extra care with Hajime and Tokio. She didn't want anyone to raise any alarms and she was certain it wouldn't be long before her kids came in contact with the Asguard. She didn't want to get too close to what was happening there lest their cover be exposed.

But just as the two old aliens were discussing how to approach the situation they received an email from Hajime that had been cc'd to Aoshi. It read:

_Victoria:_

_I know that you're a busy lady working very hard every day providing income for hundreds of employees here and around the world. I just wanted to show you how some of your employees value all the hard work you do. _

_Hajime_

With the short message came a long attachment of photographs. Her models - instead of busy working on the photo shoot - were living it up partying all day and all night. That much was easily determined by the time stamps on the digital images that had been removed from cameras confiscated by Oniwaban members, whose jobs include protecting celebs from tabloids whenever possible.

"Well it looks like the wolf cub is finally taking back his turf. I wondered how long he was gonna play nice," Night commented with a chuckle. Victoria laughed as they continued to peruse the photos.

"And now we have our cover!" Victoria added simply as she powered down her secret desk attachments and hid them from sight. She left her desk to go pack. Night got on the phone and woke her pilot so they could get on their way. With any luck they could be there by early morning. He could head off into the mountain at some point later today and find out what was going on.

'Those kids of hers sure have awesome timing!' he laughed to himself but he was glad he could go see the mighty mouse again. He called Aoshi to see if he had any letters for Tokio from her uncle; it would give him an excuse to visit with the mouse. Aoshi indeed had one and was glad to bring it over to him. He smiled as he hung up. He really did miss having her around…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As Tokio drove back home - with Hajime following close behind in his car - she thought again about their conversation in the bathtub. With each day that passed it bothered her more and more. This is the first time since Sunday that they were going to be alone and she finally came to the awful conclusion that she could not hide the incident with his father anymore. Not if she wanted to have a truly open and honest relationship with Hajime. Especially considering how much he had doubted himself after the incident with Hathor.

"There is just no way I can just keep this to myself," she said to herself. 'If I wait any longer and he finds out about it some other way it would ruin our relationship' she reasoned to herself. Yet her stomach churned with doubt and fear. Now that she knew how he felt about her she feared more than ever losing him. She tried to talk herself out of it. Telling herself it was best if she waited until this whole business with Hanka blew over. But she knew better than to continue postponing this.

"There will always be a wrong time…I have to tell him," she decided as she drove into the garage. She went up the elevator asking herself if she should edit the story or tone it down the way she had first intended but decided against it. It would be just as deceitful as not telling him at all. But she hoped she could make him understand that he was not his father…he would never be…he could _**never**_ be!

They went inside the house and as they were settling in her room Tokio sat down on the bed, took a deep breath and said:

"Hajime…there's something I have to tell you,"

_Summer 1994_

_Tokio had been alone in Victoria's study concentrating on the thick book she had opened on the desk in front of her. Kamo walked in staggering …he was drunk as always. Tokio glared with mild disdain at him. She closed her book and gathered her notes to leave. Kamo blocked her way so she glared some more at him as she tried to push past him. _

"_Out of my way you filthy drunkard!" she ordered him. He did not let her and pushed her back against Victoria's giant oak desk. Horror and utter disgust replaced disdain as Tokio struggled to free herself from his grip. She finally seemed to manage when she bit him on the arm. The situation was spinning out of Tokio's control quickly._

_Fear and disgust screamed out of her mind as he caught her again and slammed her this time on the couch. Her throat could produce no screams as Kamo put all his weight against it with his hand. His other hand pulled at her shirt and stuck itself under it pulling at her bra. He squeezed her breast in the cruelest manner as she struggled to get him away from her. Despair gripped her and her vision blurred as her brain was deprived of oxygen. She continued to struggle in fear and despair hoping to at least be unconscious until after it was over._

"Night and Sensei arrived then and fortunately for me it was over before he could get any further," Tokio stopped there and she watched him pace. She waited to see what he would do next…

Hajime felt like the world was spinning out of control! He paced back and forth taking deep breaths but no matter how deep each breath he couldn't get enough oxygen in him. He couldn't fault Tokio for not telling him or anyone he knew for that matter. Aoshi would kill Kamo without regard for Mai's feelings and he would feel completely justified doing it too! Mai would be devastated if she found out about this. Mai – despite her tough girl façade – had a fragile heart.

A rational part of him understood why Tokio had kept it to herself. She was a tactful creature and protecting the dignity of others came naturally to her. He understood too that her high moral standards would also not allow her to continue in a relationship with him – especially after his declaration tonight – without being wholly honest with him. She wanted him to trust her completely and he did. Such trust would have been severely damaged if she waited any longer to tell him.

'Or if I found out some other way,' he reasoned to himself but couldn't get enough air in his lungs to articulate any of the things in his head. His anger was too great!

"I didn't mean to hurt you Hajime but I couldn't stand you not knowing," Tokio began softly with a catch in her voice. It brought Hajime to a halt. When he turned to look at her tears flowed quietly down her face. He rushed to her side. Kneeling in front of her he took both her hands in his and struggled to explain that he understood and in no way faulted her for not telling him.

"I'm angry but not at you…I don't know how to explain it…" he added struggling to get the words to come out of his mouth and tell her that it was not her fault! That she shouldn't feel responsible.

"I just feel angry and ashamed and…and…dishonored! _**How could he do this? How could he do this?**_" he suddenly raged without thinking. Tokio suddenly pulled her hands away from his and cupped them around his face. She pulled his face up to look at her. She looked now strong and beautiful as she had on the day of the Hathor incident.

"Listen to me! That is _**not**_ why I told you this! I told you so you would understand the vast difference between you and him! I told you so you would see that – short of a millennia old goa'uld snake in your head – there is no way you could ever be remotely like him! That is _**why**_ I told you!" she scolded but the hard tone in her voice served to slowly restore him to his old self. Her face softened as she caressed his cheeks. She smiled and her voice was once again soft and sweet.

"Even during the Hathor incident…Hajime I have seen what you can do in battle and yet I walked away from that with no more than a couple of bruises that didn't even hurt an hour later! Even then some part of the honorable man that you are was still in control," she insisted smiling her golden smile at him.

"I said it before and I will say it again: even on your _**worst**_ day – _you _are a greater man than him!" the conviction in her voice and face bringing everything into proper perspective. He paused for a moment in his emotional rampage and thought about the command that was bombarded into his brain by Hathor and her millennia old drug:

"_Kill everyone who opposes your queen!"_

But he didn't…in fact he had moved far slower than he usually did…and he didn't even use a quarter of the power he was capable of summoning when ordered to fight! She was right and he knew it. Deep down in his mind some unconscious part of him was fighting Hathor's control vigorously and gave Tokio ample room to oppose and defeat him because he could not overcome it himself.

"I told you so you could understand how I see you and how I feel when I'm with you…I feel safe…I feel free…" she added smiling that beautiful smile.

He smiled and his hands reached up to cup her face as he sat on the edge of the bed with her…

"I love you," he said softly finding no other words to describe everything he was feeling at the moment. She smiled her golden smile at him as he wiped away the tears that had briefly stained her beautiful face.

"I love you too my wolf," she repeated and Hajime took her in his arms and kissed her…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hajime arrived at the base feeling exhausted but in a good way. The way you feel after a leisurely jog on a nice cool morning. He hadn't experienced an emotional rollercoaster like the one last night since …well he couldn't really remember! He and Tokio had talked and talked and talked until they fell asleep. Their subjects ranged from their first visits to Disneyland as children to Hajime's theory on what happened in Hanka. He thought he knew everything about her but he hadn't even scratched the surface!

'It would take me a lifetime!' he thought as he sat at his computer working on his reports. That's when it hit him! He couldn't go on pretending that all he wanted was to spend his time with Tokio and "see" where things went. The fact was that he knew he couldn't go back to the man he was before. There was no future for him without her.

"_I'm glad you finally realize it,"_ his ancestor said with a chuckle. Haji smiled but the smile quickly disappeared and began bombarding his ancestor with questions. First on his mind was whether his ancestor had known what Kamo did to his Tokio. And if he did then how long had he known.

"_Yes, I had a vision of the incident the night of your first date with her,"_ his ancestor admitted. His first instinct was to be angry at not being told but immediately he banished that feeling and understood that the old ghost had not told him to protect Tokio. It had been wise of the old man to wait until Tokio found the right time to tell him. Interfering in this would have shattered the trust building between Haji and Tokio.

"_I thought she was going to tell you when you two were talking in the bathtub but she was wise to wait until you told her how you felt about her," _Old Hajime admitted proudly. Haji agreed it was perfect timing. She was thoughtful, selfless and sweet but tough and trustworthy. She was the perfect woman for him; he knew this beyond a shadow of a doubt.

'Ok now changing tracks…' Haji began. He asked then about the Hathor incident. He wondered if in fact it was his ancestor helping Tokio and the other women in the SGC by holding him back. He wondered too why his ancestor had never brought up the incident with him before. Right away he felt a trickle of fear from his ancestor.

"_I don't know what happened to me back then,"_ the old ghost began hesitantly _"as soon she breathed her strange air on you I felt like I was trapped inside a box! You couldn't hear me at all; I couldn't do anything…the louder her voice got the more I felt myself fading away! If not for Tokio I would have vanished altogether,"_ old Hajime concluded with that trickle of fear mixing in with a heavy dose of frustration.

"_Tokio is right. That fight was all you. You opposed that beast on your own,"_ old Hajime pointed but this time the frustration vanished and was replaced with pride. Still, it bothered him that the goa'uld was so powerful it could affect spirits.

"_I had entrenched myself too deeply in your mind…relied too much on your energy to sustain me and hadn't actively communicated with you in too long. That creature caught me off guard. It won't happen again!"_ his ancestor replied answering his concerns with the determination and fighting spirit his ancestor was famous for. Relieved and feeling a whole lot better about himself he thought again about Tokio and the future he wanted with her.

'Well that just leaves me to make my preparations then,' he thought as he pulled up a website for a popular jeweler. He browsed through a selection of engagement ring styles as he thought of a suitable place where he could create the proper "atmosphere" for his new idea. He reached for the phone to begin his preparations but as he did it rang. Cpt. Sam Carter was on the phone. His eyes went wide and every concern left him as he hurried to the lab to help her…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tokio was hard at work in the lab. There were only reports now to finish. No samples were allowed to be brought back so there wasn't much that could be done. All the data was to be packed up and sent to Area 51. The teams that were supposed to go to Hanka from Nevada had their trips canceled. They would take over the analysis.

She thought about the little girl from Hanka. As she did, she came to the simple realization: that she was not a very suitable candidate for little Jane Doe's mother. Tokio had no family. Little Jane would spend most of the time alone. That just simply wasn't fair for her. She needed to be with a family. Not just a mother and father but grandparents and cousins and uncles and aunts. It wasn't fair for her to be alone, she had lost too much.

"You know…I was thinking I'd like to adopt her," said Janet surprising Tokio.

"I was thinking…I wanted to adopt her too," Tokio began "but I don't think it would be a good thing for her. She needs a family. I can't give her that. I mean I feel as though I'd be doing it out of selfish desire to not be alone and that's simply not fair to that little girl," she ended determinedly. Janet looked up from her work. Her expression was one of sadness as she recalled all the hardships of her young friend's life.

Before she could say anything Sam arrived with little Jane – actually: Cassandra – as Sam had finally gotten the child to start talking to her. Cassandra was complaining of pain in her chest and so Janet took her to the next room to examine her. Tokio continued pouring through the data starting to feel better about Cassandra's prospects. Janet came from a big family and both her parents were still alive and lived locally. Both were also retired. Cassandra would never be alone again. Though Janet was divorced Cassandra would have no shortage of surrogate dads.

'She will be happy again someday soon,' Tokio thought feeling a little more cheerful. Little Cassandra would be surrounded by people who cared about her since she would live near all the people who knew what had happened to her and cared about her future. A few minutes went by and Tokio waited for Sam to come back out. She had found a little pack of lifesaver candies in her desk and she wanted to give them to Cassandra when they came back this way.

She was just finishing up on some charts and packing them in one of the boxes headed for area 51 when the alarm blared in the infirmary.

"_Code Blue! Code Blue!_" came Janet's voice urgently over the intercom. She jumped up from her chair, her training making her react instantly to the call. She hurried into to the examination room Janet was in and found little Cassandra unconscious on the table. There was no time to gawk or wonder. She began the chest compressions immediately as Janet set up the defibrillator. Everything was happening too quickly to process but once Cassandra's heart was beating regularly and the child had been intubated so she could breathe again that's when Janet made a discovery with her stethoscope while listening to Cassandra's heart. Sam and then Tokio listened to it. It sounded metallic and artificial.

Tokio left to order the radiography all the while wondering in despair if Hajime was right after all. She had argued against his murder theory because of the overwhelming scientific evidence but now suddenly she couldn't be sure…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hajime was rushing to the infirmary. Something had been found in Cassandra's body…something horrible: A bomb capable of leveling the mountain along with most of Colorado Springs. Tokio had assisted during the biopsy. It seemed some kind of explosive device made of naquada and the potassium in the child's body. Sam had conducted the tests after the biopsy and the results were awful. It was not the way that he wanted to be right.

'The goa'uld destroyed that girl's home just to give us a bloody nose! They're crazy if they think this is going to stop us!' he thought but justice would have to wait. He needed to talk to Tokio. He couldn't imagine what news like this could be doing to her. She had identified herself with Cassandra because in a way they had both lost not just their families but their entire worlds in both a metaphorical and literal sense.

'I need to talk to her!' he thought hurrying to get to Tokio. He had promised her after all that she'd never have to endure her hardships alone. He found her on her desk alone eating lifesaver candies and staring emotionless at a countdown on her computer screen. There was no one else in the infirmary at the moment.

"One hour and forty seven minutes," she said without emotion as a greeting. Hajime figured without asking that this was how long Cassandra had before the explosive inside her detonated. She would have to be taken back to her planet. She would die alone amidst the dead bodies of her family and friends and their empty homes. What a horrid way to die!

"Tokio…there's nothing you could have done," Hajime began but something had changed in his Tokio yet again. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. She held on tight.

"I know," she replied her voice cracking just a little. She didn't say anything else and just stared at the countdown. Right now Cassandra was being placed into a hazmat suit and walked back to the gate. Back to her planet …to die…

"Tokio talk to me," Hajime insisted. Tokio didn't know where to start. Anger and sadness battled within her. Cassie would go off to die on her world full of death alone. She had been turned into a weapon and no matter how much she was loved she had no choice but to become an engine of destruction. Now it was time for Tokio to step up and be a weapon too.

"The strong should protect the weak but the weak must become strong, that is the duty the weak owe the ones who protect them," she said to Hajime. She explained it was the truth her grandfather had discovered in his ten years of travel.

"They took her choice away. I'm not weak anymore. I have to make sure they regret this!" Tokio added anger making her voice growl a little.

"_**We!**_ Tokio _**we**_ can be stronger! Together we can be a sword of justice! I want you to be with me…beside me…" he stopped because he realized he was rambling and not making much sense. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath taking that moment to clear his mind. Tokio watched him with a look of mild confusion. She asked him if he was ok. He smiled…it wasn't the way he was planning to do it but with Tokio nothing ever happened the way he planned. Of course, it was one of the many things he had come to love her for. He came around and went down on one knee taking both her hands.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to do this but here it goes: I was lost before I met you. I had forgotten who I was and where I was going. Since the moment I met you I began to see the road again! I know for a fact that I don't want to walk that road alone," he paused gathering himself for what he wanted to ask.

"So Tokio, would you walk this road with me? Would you marry me? I promise you I will do everything in my power so you never feel lonely, sad or helpless again!" he concluded shocking even himself with the conviction in his voice. Tokio stared at him in shock but before she could say anything the general alarm sounded:

"_**Unscheduled offworld activation!"**_

Hajime cursed inwardly knowing he would have to report to his station immediately. He did not wish to leave this unfinished but he had no choice.

"Take your time and think about it. You can tell me your answer when you're ready," he said as he got up. He kissed her fingers lightly and started to move away but before he could get far Tokio jumped off her chair and grabbed the back of his sleeve.

"Yes!" she blurted out and she looked surprised at her own answer "Yes! I will! I mean yes I will marry you! I mean I'd like that! A lot!" she rambled on in that girly way she did when she was excited and embarrassed and surprised and didn't know how to express herself. He smiled turned to her and kissed her not caring too much if his CO chewed him out for being late. He ran off to find out what else the universe was gonna throw at them but whatever it was he could handle it…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

But the universe was not done throwing crap at them. Col. O'Neill returned from Hanka with Teal'c on the heels of an explosion. With Teal'cs assistance they were able to figure out that little Cassandra was a sort of Trojan horse. The idea was so that as soon as the people on base tried to take her home the bomb would go off, destroying both the stargate and the base around them. But just in case that didn't work and they tried to save her the bomb would still go off and even if it did not destroy the stargate it would be impossible for humans to continue their campaign against the warlords right away.

Gen. Hammond and Col. O'Neill came up with an alternate plan: take Cassandra to an unused remote nuclear testing facility deep underground. The blast would be contained below ground and the facility was only a twenty minute drive away. The awful part of this plan would be that Cassandra instead of a slightly more dignified death under the skies of her home and among the remains of her ancestors – she would die in a dark, damp, little concrete cell 25 floors underground _**alone**_.

Hajime helped SG1 onto the back of a truck then climbed into the driver's seat. He burned the image in his mind of Sam's defeated look as she held little Cassandra. He would never forget this! He promised himself they would pay tenfold. They raced down the highway with the MP escorts blaring their sirens to clear traffic. SG1 climbed out in a hurry once they arrived. Standing by the truck he wondered what was going through Carter's head. It was awful what she was tasked with: take Cassandra down to the lowest floor and lock her unconscious little body in one of the nuclear containment vaults. He would never be able to walk away from something like that whole.

He had set his wrist watch's stop watch to match the time remaining until Cassandra's bomb detonated and watched the time countdown on his stop watch. He braced himself as the time neared for the explosion to go off. He knew there would be a serious earthquake when it happened. Being from California the tremor didn't bother him it was what it meant for that little girl that did it. He frowned; SG1 had not emerged from the facility and wondered if something had gone wrong. He walked up to the doorway and went in a little ways.

"What's going on?" he asked Martelli standing at attention just inside. Martelli shook his head but before he could say anything Col. O'Neill – standing by the elevator at the other end of the hall – gave him all the answers he needed.

"Like hell she is," growled the colonel as he walked back to the intercom. It became instantly clear what was going on. Sam refused to leave Cassandra. She had declared that she was locking herself in with the girl.

"_Sir she's awake!"_ Carter protested. He saw Teal'c tense and heard Daniel curse lightly. Suddenly – to him at least – it felt like everything would be ok. He watched time tick away and he understood suddenly the same thing that Carter had understood. The bomb had stopped. It wasn't going to go off because its trigger – the stargate – was too far out of range.

'That's why she's awake. The bomb's power and fuel needs are no longer taxing her body!' he realized knowing that Sam had probably figured this out too.

The bomb was made of two simple components: naquada and potassium – both floating freely at first in Cassandra's body and made inert by her body's natural processes. The potassium – harmless when in use by the heart's cells to power the electrical activity of the heart – and the naquada in her blood stream were collected near her heart by a technology the SGC scientists still did not understand and couldn't even examine without endangering the base not to mention Cassandra's life.

The two elements when combined had a violent explosive force capable of leveling Cheyenne Mountain and a good size chunk of Colorado Springs with it. The layer of fat that separated the two metals and kept them from going off right away had been disintegrating at a steady rate, thus why they had been able to calculate its precise time for detonation.

'But there was another failsafe,' Hajime realized as the appointed time came and then - with a sigh of relief – passed without incident. SG1 looked up relieved and as Carter's voice came on saying that nothing happened and that she "just knew", everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Hajime informed the colonel that he would report the base of the outcome and went to the truck to call. He looked up and smiled as an eagle flew away overhead realizing only now that it had followed them from the base.

'Things will get better now,' he thought as he made the report.

"Well, what happened?" Victoria asked as Night flew in the window of her Colorado Springs home office and transformed from the eagle back into a man.

"You were right…she was up to something," Night replied launching into a quick account of what he had witnessed and overheard. He handed over the small scanner and Victoria poured over the data on the bomb inside the girl's chest.

"They got _lucky_," Night insisted looking very annoyed. Ever since the SG program began he had been pushing for the two of them to make their exit from this planet. He hadn't blown a cover in more than 300 years so he wasn't happy about the possibility of a break in his record! Especially with Victoria's misbehaved kids!

"Oh come on old man!" Victoria began in a teasing tone "Where's your sense of adventure? Besides, luck can be…"

"…a talent! Yea! You say that every time you're about to drag me into some sh…"

_TAP, TAP, TAP_

Night's angry sermon was cut off by one of Victoria's assistants letting her know that she had a call from Tokio Takagi on the phone. Night scowled as he listened in on Victoria's side of the conversation. It sounded like Tokio was apologizing for not being able to visit with her tonight. Vicky put the call on speaker.

"_We're short handed at the hospital so I won't be free until tomorrow night,_" Tokio explained.

"That's alright dear I have a lot of work to do here. I've lost too much time and money in this shoot because of those girls!" Victoria replied with a little infliction of frustration on her voice for Tokio's benefit.

"By the way…what is this I hear that you've been letting a certain wolf spend the night at your apartment?" she added in a very sly teasing tone.

"_Oh! Oh well! Oh I guess you heard that from Shuura huh? Well um…yes,_" she stuttered nervously. Vicky laughed imagining the girl's bright red face. The girl was too much of a prude for her own good!

"Wolves _eat_ mice… I do not approve," rumbled Night in a disapproving tone but he smirked. This was Night's way of teasing her.

"_Well Mr. Nightraven, seeing as how it is __**my house**__, that __**I pay**__ with my money that __**I earn**__ I don't see_…" but her indignant tirade was cut off as both Victoria and Night laughed.

"_I don't like being teased_," she whined though she wasn't really upset. The two aliens knew that Tokio loved the little teasing. It made her feel part of something…something like a family. Victoria – who always felt she had never done enough for this girl – didn't mind feeding that feeling.

The next couple of days were a whirlwind of work for Tokio. Her boss – Janet – was at Peterson round the clock tending to Cassandra which left Tokio to fill in for Janet while she was gone. She had formally submitted her request to be Cassandra's foster parent. She didn't mind though because Cassie was well cared for and that was truly what mattered.

She had to cancel dinner arrangements with Victoria because both of them were busy. Victoria was busy cracking her whip at her "girls" and Tokio was stuck filling in for Janet. She did manage a small window of time to have lunch with them and get her letter from her uncle. Night teased her relentlessly about Hajime spending nights at her apartment. Tokio confided sadly that she had been at the hospital most of the time and had not seen Hajime much since Wednesday.

"Sorry Mighty Mouse comes with the territory you know," he said turning off his teasing for just a moment of sympathy. The moment didn't last long as his teasing smirk returned.

"You'll appreciate that much more the _reunion_," he added and laughed as Tokio turned bright red. They talked some more and Night told her about a get-together in a couple of weeks. Tokio let him know that thanks to the extra time she'd been putting in at the base she would be coming to California a few days earlier.

"I'll be going with Hajime to Washington D.C for a few days next week then I'll head out to California," she explained that she would be able to spend a few more days than she had previously planned on.

"I'm hoping I can use them to get to know my uncle," Tokio concluded hoping Night would drop some hints as to her uncle's secret identity.

"Speaking of getting to know: Hajime's girl friends want you to spend a day with them when you get there," Night added innocently and his segway completely derailed Tokio's train of thought. At her horrified expression he laughed

"Kelly, Lisa and Jesse you silly mouse!" he added and laughed some more as Tokio glared at him. She realized then his choice of words had been a mere ruse to keep her from asking any questions about her secretive uncle.

"All in good time mouse," he put in more seriously. She sighed and let it go.

"By the way, there's something I've been meaning to write to uncle about but I don't know if maybe I should wait until I meet him," she began blushing and acting shy again. Night just watched her quietly. He knew that whenever she acted this way she had life changing news to give him. The last time she had acted like this she had told him she had joined the air force.

"Besides I wanted to tell you first anyway…before you hear it from anywhere else," she stammered on blushing intensely. He was on the brink of teasing her some more when she just blurted out her big news.

"I'm getting married," she said very quickly with a tiny nervous squeak. Night smirked, not really all that surprised.

"Wow…that's a real shocker," Night replied obviously not surprised at all. Tokio suddenly looked crestfallen.

"You already knew…but how? Hajime said his mom would wait until we were in California to tell anyone," she whined.

"Relax, I simply guessed…you always get all nervous when you have big news, so process of elimination you know: I already know about your house, already know about your medal and since your uniform doesn't have any new stripes on it only one thing was left," he explained with a teasing grin.

"Oh…Ok I guess," she replied not knowing what else to say and still feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Victoria asked as she joined them for lunch then and Tokio shared the news with her. She _did_ look surprised though.

"Well I must say I am surprised by how quickly that boy got around to asking though I had no doubt you two would get married one day," Victoria said as she casually sipped her iced tea. She had come to this conclusion after observing them at the reunion. It was not much of a surprise. The only reason it caught her off guard was the fact that Hajime had once told her he would never jump into marriage too quickly again.

"Oh we're not! It'll be at least a year before we can get married!" Tokio quickly explained that they planned to take time make sure at least Hajime's house was finished before they began planning a wedding.

"That won't be for another 3 months at least and besides I told him I wanted a long engagement. We haven't had a chance to set a date yet and I'll need time to plan a proper wedding!" Tokio concluded in her most professional voice. Victoria laughed and after a little negotiating she convinced Tokio to have her wedding at Victoria's estate in California. She could find her a reliable wedding planner to meet with when she came to visit.

"Speaking of which I want to talk to you about your birthday," Victoria added changing tracks. They chatted about her plans for Tokio's birthday party in Cali and asked her how it had gone here.

Her birthday had been a quiet affair with her friends Janet and Sam throwing her a small surprise party at Janet's. Tokio usually never thought of her birthdays and often forgot it was her birthday until someone wished her Happy Birthday. The deluge of birthday cards that had arrived was a pleasant surprise. She had not expected to receive presents and cards from Hajime's friends this early in their relationship. She admitted as much to Victoria.

"They saw how serious Hajime was when you guys left," Victoria commented and explained that his eclectic group of friends were very good at reading each other. They also have noticed the good influence Tokio has been on Hajime and are eager to accept her in their tight-nit group.

"I think to them it's like you gave them back their friend," she added pensively. Tokio didn't need to ask more. Hajime had very recently explained what a huge influence she had been on him. That is one of the many reasons he had asked her to marry him.

'_You make me a better man,'_ he had told her the other night while having dinner before she had to go back to work. To which she had replied _'And you make me a happy woman' _but she kept that little corny but sweet tidbit to herself. Time finally ran out on her lunch break so with a cheerful goodbye she returned to the base and busy schedule that drove all other concerns away.

Cassandra awoke in a sunlit room. The sun had just pulled up in the horizon. Sam was sleeping in the little cot next to her bed. Sam had not left her side since they left that awful dark and damp room where she had thought for a moment she was going to die. She had explained that this new place was called Peterson Air force Base. She was in the hospital there. She marveled at Sam's world. It seemed so much bigger than hers had ever been! There were so many people and so many strange and wonderful things. She felt guilty for starting to like it here.

She looked up at the clock. Sam had taught her how to read it. She was impressed with how quickly Cass was learning the ways of her world. And Cass just couldn't get enough! She drank every bit of knowledge that came her way. Her brain was suddenly a super absorbent sponge and she just couldn't stop taking it all in. Another pang of guilt hit her for the love of the knowledge now available to her.

'Will I ever be free of guilt and sadness?' she wondered as a quiet tear rolled down her cheek. She had dreamt of her home again this morning but it was not a dream about her mother this time. She had dreamt about flying over her village at night looking at the little fires that blinked from the windows of the other villagers and watching as people settled in for the night not noticing that she was flying overhead on the body of a great brilliant beast. She had dreamt this many times back home but oddly this time she didn't stay in her village, she went through the stargate.

This time the dream had carried her to this new world. She had flown over villages that seemed too vast for her country girl brain to take in. She flew over incredible mountains. She even saw the place they had been in before: Cheyenne Mountain. The roads looked like wide gray snakes that wandered freely through the mountains and the villages – though Sam said they were called cities on this world! Even though she had not seen much of Sam's world she knew this was what it must look like!

Finally she came upon a large pond. She wasn't sure that it was a natural pond. The surface seemed too still and the water to clear. The edges were too smooth and the rocks were painted in very artistic blue on a white background. She glided down to take a closer look landing. She stepped closer to the glittering surface of the large artificial pond to look at the large creature she inhabited. She was always in awe of the great beast of her dreams. It had a massive silver-white body, blue eyes like sapphires and a huge wing span that she thought might carry her anywhere she wanted!

'Anywhere but home,' she thought with a pang of guilt and sorrow. She turned in to her pillow careful not to make a sound. She didn't want Sam to wake up. This was her private moment to grieve. After only a couple of minutes she stopped and as she pulled up her head she noticed a brown packet on her side table. She reached over for it carefully and sat up to look at it. Sam had been teaching her to read and she had gotten very good at it very quickly.

The note said it was from Hajime. She remembered him! He had been telling her about Jedi knights and dragons! He watched Star Wars with her while Sam went home to change. She could completely understand how Luke Skywalker must've felt when his family died and Princess Leia when her planet was destroyed. She knew what it was like never to be able to go home.

He also gave her a movie called Sleeping Beauty. She explained every girl on earth had to watch at least one fairy tale in her life! She didn't mind too much. The music was fun and it had a large black creature in it that he explained was called a dragon. She asked many questions about Maleficent in dragon form! So he had promised her to send some books about dragons since she seemed so interested.

'He must've come by last night while I was sleeping!' she thought feeling a little excited by the mysterious package. Quietly, she ripped open the brown wrapping to see what was inside. There were two large books inside. The first was an illustrated version of a novel he had mentioned called: The Hobbit. He had highly recommended this book. She couldn't wait to start it! The second was an art book from a popular game called Duel Monsters.

She clapped her hand over her mouth in shock as she beheld the cover of the book. On the cover was the exact same creature of her dreams!

'How is this possible?' Cass thought and with trembling hands she turned the pages looking for the name and origin of the creature. The book called it simply: Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It described the beast as a creature of Light. She couldn't understand how she could have been dreaming of a creature from Earth's stories way before her world had even met the people of Earth!

She stared and stared at the book forcing her self to get past her surprise. She had a feeling that if she told them about her dreams they would keep her even longer in this place. She was tired of the hospital. She wanted to go out and see the world that the Blue-Eyes (for that is its name!) had shown her. Until she understood what the dream was about she would tell no one…

A/N: The ending with Cassandra was a bit of a tie-in to a Seto Kaiba story I'm working on for when I finish the Aoshi story. Felt it would go nicely here. I won't touch on Cass again until I'm ready to send her to the world of Duel Monsters…no she is not going to be dueling anybody! As a matter of fact I can tell you she doesn't like the game that Seto is so obsessed with she just likes the art.

Fic Reader! I am sooo glad you are still enjoying this! Your reviews are so encouraging! I hope I have met you expectations! Stay tuned there is more soming very soon! TTFN!


	29. A moment

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill!

**WARNING:**

**I must take a moment now and be very clear about this short chapter. It is a rated R chapter! A lemon in fan fiction vernacular… I don't ever do them. I usually only suggest the lemons and never do I outright describe them in detail. However, because of the nature of the development of Tokio and Hajime's relationship I felt it necessary to flesh it out (pardon the unavoidable pun). Please, if you are offended by such things, read no further. I will make sure to provide a brief synopsis in my subsequent chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Finally a Moment to Ourselves…**

Friday afternoon came and Hajime had enough of work. His C.O let them go after lunch so Haji went straight back to Tokio's apartment. He looked forward to spending an uninterrupted weekend with Tokio. He turned the key Tokio had given him for her apartment and was not surprised that Tokio had not arrived. He shook his head but he couldn't blame her really. She wanted desperately to do something for Cassandra.

Unfortunately, the only thing she could do was fill in for Janet so she could spend time with Cassandra. So Hajime had followed her example and helped out with some of Sam's duties. Capt Carter was spending a lot of time with Cassandra too. Including a trip to D.C. where Sam was going to present the report for this week's close call. He and Tokio would go in Janet and Sam's stead so they could stay with Cass.

On the other hand he was looking forward to meeting Agent Gibbs. He had helped Tokio many years ago and suffered great pains from Tokio's anonymous malefactors for his trouble. According to Tokio he never stopped trying to help her and that to Hajime made him someone he very much wanted to shake hands with and get to know.

He decided to take a shower and get dinner started while he waited for Tokio to come home. He was not really expecting her to get there until late that evening but as he undressed he heard the apartment door click…

Tokio found herself unlocking her door at around 1pm. Gen Hammond had ordered her to go home. She had done enough and the reinforcements had arrived. She was free for the weekend. She was not surprised when she walked in the door and the alarm wasn't set. It could only mean that Hajime was home. A giddy sort of excitement rose up in her as she put her bag down and her keys away.

"Hey! I didn't expect you until this evening!" Hajime called out as he came out to great her halfway undressed. He was happy to see her home early. Tokio breathed out a content sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her…

"Gen Hammond ordered me to go home!" she replied once they came up for air. They went back to her room relating each other's day. A cheerful sort of excitement was building up inside him as she told him that – barring the end of the world – she was ordered not to come back to base until Monday! This meant he finally had his wish: an uninterrupted weekend alone with Tokio.

"I know you had some kind of plan for getting away this weekend but do you mind if we stay here? I don't feel like traveling," she began as she took off her uniform. He continued pulling off the rest of his uniform and laid it on a chair.

"Understandable…there's gonna be plenty of travel coming up this week anyway," he replied as he pulled off his white undershirt. He watched her for a moment as without being asked she began hanging Hajime's uniform once she was done hanging hers. She had a hint of color on her cheeks but he knew she didn't wear makeup to work. She was obviously still not quite accustomed to having a naked man running around her house.

'Too cute,' he thought as he watched her trying distract herself by arranging his uniform on hangers. She wasn't doing anything provocative but somehow just watching her move from the chair to the closet putting things away was somehow turning him on. She wasn't wearing anything provocative either. She was in her standard issue dark blue shorts and white t-shirt required to be worn under the uniform. Both things were generally unflattering yet in her it seemed sensual somehow.

'Maybe it's just because of the feel about her,' he thought as she finally sat next to him on the bed and asked him what they were gonna do for dinner. They both had eaten lunch at work.

"We can just order delivery. For now let's just relax," he replied pulling her with him towards the bed. Hajime wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her tight against him invading her warm and inviting mouth with his eager tongue. She wrapped her arms around him and as her leg brushed against his inner thigh desire suddenly burned in him like a super nova. His hands caressed her thighs then moved up her stomach pausing to caress her breasts. He could feel her nipples harden beneath her soft cotton shirt and bra.

"Tokio…I need you," he whispered breathless between frenzied kisses. She moaned slightly with pleasure.

"Can I have you now? Can I finally make you _mine_ Tokio?" he asked in an almost begging tone as he nibbled lightly down her neck still caressing her breasts through her shirt.

"Yes…" she breathed in ecstasy and no sooner had she said it than Hajime was pulling her t-shirt off and un-strapping her bra. Tossing the garments to the ground he ran his hand down her chest stopping to twirl one nipple in his fingers swallowing Tokio's pleasured gasp in a kiss. Once more he trailed kisses down her neck stopping at her other breast to suck eagerly on her hardened nipple.

"Hajime!" she gasped in surprise and pleasure. Hajime growled delighted at her response but this was not enough. He wanted her to scream his name in utter ecstasy! Only that would satisfy him! As he sucked lightly at her breasts he reached down to pull her shorts and panties off. Eagerly she cooperated and reached towards the elastic of his boxers to help him out of them. Hajime sat up for a moment to look at her lying on her back, hair tousled, lips parted, arms slumped at her sides and legs slightly parted open for him to gaze at her perfect body laying bare before him.

"Hajime…" she whispered blushing furiously now.

"You are so beautiful Tokio…" He growled lustily with a feral look in his eyes as he slid his hands sensually up her legs stopping to massage her thighs and part her legs open a little more as he kissed her deeply once again. Again he explored with his lips as he made his way slowly down to her core his warm tongue flickering over her hardened nipples before continuing down reveling in the way she gasped and moaned his name.

"_My_ Tokio…" Hajime growled possessively as he parted her legs a little further and dipped his tongue into her heated core. That small probe was enough to send her over the edge! He growled happily as she called out to him in ecstasy digging her nails into his arms as she writhed beneath him. This was something he had never done to any other woman he'd ever been with but Tokio was different. He had to possess her _completely_!

He made his way back up to her lips slipping one finger into her tight core and began a slow thrusting motion as he covered her mouth with his own. As she flew over the edge once more through his tender ministrations; he felt his own control beginning to slip. His member fully hardened at all her pleasured gasps and moans was becoming too much to bear.

"I need you…" he growled between frantic kissing. His right hand reached blindly towards the side table drawer and reached in for the little square packet of a condom. Tokio took it from his hand.

"You don't need it this time," she said softly. He pulled away slightly and frowned. He had no intention of exposing Tokio to any danger. He wasn't exactly virginal himself after all.

"I know you're fine and I'll get my period on Monday, it's ok really!" she insisted. Hajime was not convinced and was about to insist. "Do you trust me?" she asked him. And with that his resolve crumbled. How could he not trust her? He smiled and kissed her ardently again her. Her willingness lighting the fire in him again quickly

"Tokio…this might hurt…" Hajime gasped feeling close to the edge of his control as he positioned himself between her legs his member poised at her entrance. Tokio wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck then smiled. She sent a wave of ecstasy through him as she pushed herself onto him. He gasped as he broke through her barrier. Hajime paused for a moment to allow her to move past the pain.

"I'm fine…just don't stop," she reassured him in a seductive whisper her voice full of need. His Tokio was a tough lady she felt no pain just the pleasure.

"As you wish," he replied with a seductive rumble in his voice. He wrapped his left arm around her torso hooking his hand on her right shoulder as his right arm wrapped around her leg pulling it further up his hips then he buried himself slowly into her.

"Don't stop…" she whispered urgently eyes darkened with desire. His Tokio was made of tougher stuff! Hajime needed no further encouragement as he began to move in and out of her slowly at first. He picked up the pace as her soft gasps turned into moans of pleasure. Hajime was lost in a joy so pure he hadn't felt the likes of it before!

"_Hajime! Don't stop!_" she screamed as she shook from the fire exploding within her! Her eyes locked with Hajime's. Her walls clamped around him and her thighs tightened around his hips. With her release helping him glide along her center, he pumped faster and deeper his entire being aching for release. He growled her name as he finally came in one last deep hard thrust.

They kissed deeply as they trembled from the aftershocks of their orgasm then lay wrapped in each other's embrace for a few minutes before. Never had felt this completely satisfied! Never had he felt more like he belonged. He felt as though until this moment he not experienced what making love could really be like.

"I love you my Tokio," he whispered ardently. Tokio kissed him softly.

"I love you too my wolf," she replied sighing in contentment. They continued their lovemaking well into the night…

* * *

Ok so there it is! It's the first lemon I have done EVER! I probably will never do another…they are a pain to figure out and get right. Honestly I don't think it came as well as I would've wanted it.

Well it is what it is and hopefully you guys will have read it and can give me some feed back on possible improvements.

Thanks you guys for being patient!


	30. Intersections

Wandering Wolf27

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. And I do not own any weasels of any kind Iron or otherwise. Disney is a dangerous enough beast to mess with! Not making any money…you guys know the drill!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Intersections…**

* * *

Late that evening their rumbling stomachs finally drove them to seek food. Hajime got up and went to grab some menus to order some take out. Tokio picked Chinese as always. While they waited for the food they lay in bed and talked about what they would do this week.

Monday morning they would report to Peterson AFB and from there fly out to Washington DC. Tokio was going to present Janet's medical report along with the two doctors that had conducted the biopsy on Cassandra. He was going to present SG1's report on the Hanka disaster with his C.O and Screech. He would be flying there directly from Nevada - his team was kept back at Area 51 when the Hanka disaster was first discovered - but he had spearheaded the analysis of the data collected from the eclipse.

They would all be there until Thursday then Tokio and Hajime would fly with Screech back to California for the remainder of the weekend. Tokio would stay a few days after they left California. She had arranged to go to a summit going on that week at her old school. She had thought at first she wouldn't be able to but thanks to the extra work time she had put in the last couple weeks she could stay and hang out with her old teachers. But Hajime knew she was also hoping to use the extra time to meet her uncle and get to know his family. She would return to Colorado Springs by Thursday.

"I do look forward to meeting Agent Gibbs, have you had a chance to call him?" he asked. They were hoping to stop and have lunch with Tokio's friend while they were in DC.

"Yes, I spoke to him on the phone yesterday," she replied. She chuckled as she talked about the last time she had seen him. It was a couple of months before she started working as Night's travel companion. He had come to LA to work on a case. He had taken her out to lunch and was happy that she had a good job and lived away from the Peters. She wrote to him often through the years and she never failed to receive a Christmas present from him.

"I always looked like a boy back then though! He was so annoyed by it!" she laughed. His eyes traveled down her body appreciating the curves barely concealed under the thin blanket.

"I can't imagine you ever looking like a boy," replied seriously doubtful. She laughed and kissed him lightly then smiled her golden smile at him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Their lovemaking would've continued then however they were interrupted by the doorbell. He got up and pulled on his pants then threw on a t-shirt and hurried to answer the door. Once the delivery person was gone Tokio emerged from the bedroom wearing a light blue and white robe. Once more he voiced his doubts on how she could've fooled anyone into thinking she was a boy…_ever_!

"Night used to take pictures of me and Tripp. You should ask him to show you!" she replied laughing. She added he always said he would sell their pictures to a tabloid when they became famous. She doubted he ever would. Their silly pictures never appeared on any tabloid news paper or magazine.

"I _will_ ask him because I just don't believe it!" he countered and laughed with her. She talked some more about the days she spent working in Victoria's house before Tripp Campbell became the lead guitarist for Iron Weasel. Now there was another guy he would definitely like to talk to.

According to Tokio they met while they both worked weekends in the post party cleanup crews. His mom was one of Victoria's household chefs. She had her own very popular restaurant now. They stayed friends even after he became a famous rock star. Tokio thought of Tripp as a good friend and spoke of him in the same tone as Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi. But then again Aoshi had been something slightly more then a friend. She did mention getting her first kiss from Tripp but that still didn't change the way she thought of him.

He wondered what Tripp had hoped for and if he was one in the apparently long string of frustrated guys that passed below Tokio's radar. She seemed to be very absent-minded when it came to men. He made a mental note to ask Sano.

Sano seemed to be the most knowledgeable source when it came to Tokio's "exes". A term he used loosely seeing as how Tokio never noticed those poor guys! He personally had met Tripp only a few times in school and thought of him as a show off and a flake but obviously by how Tokio talked about him there was more to the youngest of the Iron Weasels. Quite frankly he and the gang had never really gotten along with Tripp all that well; he seemed to dislike AC in particular.

"You know I think I might have a few of those pictures in storage now that I think of it…I really should go through all that stuff one of these days!" she commented absently. He shook his head and wondered how many frustrated and jealous guys he'd have to fence with at her birthday party in LA. However, that there was more than a fair amount of luck involved in him being able to get close to Tokio was a sobering thought.

"Why don't I go pick them up for you?" he offered. He had an errand to run in town the following day, an important errand!

"No…I better go find them. I'll go while you run your errand tomorrow… how does that sound?" she suggested adding her storage was kind of chaotic. Her nomadic lifestyle had forced her to almost live out of her storage for years and she forgot what was in there. They cleaned up the remnants of dinner and tried to watch TV on the couch in the living room. But it wasn't long before they returned to her bedroom. He had so much to teach her after all!

The following morning Hajime woke early and got out of bed very carefully. Tokio was still asleep. He had an important errand to run today. He just hoped the store wasn't too packed today.

'It is Saturday and everyone goes to the mall on the weekend,' he thought as he dressed and made his way quietly out of the house…

**-0-**

Tokio woke Saturday morning and found Hajime was gone. She dimly recalled him kissing her goodbye but she'd been more asleep than awake. She thought about calling him but remembered he had to run an errand this morning. She picked up the phone and called Victoria who promptly invited her to have lunch on Sunday with her.

"_We're leaving Sunday night finally_," Victoria began sounding rather annoyed. Tokio almost felt sorry for those models. Antagonizing her teacher to the point of her taking personal action would mean big trouble for them in the future. Furthermore, the future generations of models would come to loathe this generation of trouble makers.

"I'll have to ask Hajime if he has any plans," she replied not wanting to make any promises without his input.

"_That's right! You're one half of a set now!_" Victoria teased and laughed in her trademark deep melodious voice.

"I promise to call later when Hajime comes home," she replied but it wasn't until she'd hung up the phone that she realized what she'd said. It was weird how natural it had come to her to accept Hajime as part of her home. Only 3 months ago she sat alone on Saturdays and Sundays watching reruns of her favorite TV shows or reading a book. Now there was Hajime sharing her home and her bed. Still despite how small the amount of time they'd known each other she felt as though she'd known him all her life. She got up and got dressed. She wanted to show Hajime the picture of her and Tripp. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face!

'He won't believe it,' she thought giggling amused as she wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge letting Hajime know where to find her. She grabbed her bag and left her apartment…

**-0-**

Hajime came back to the apartment and found that Tokio was gone. The note on her fridge said she was at her storage and would be back soon. He called her on her cell and asked her when she would be back. She told him she had to dig through a few more boxes but she would be home around lunch time.

'Perfect! Gives me enough time,' he thought. Just enough time to set up a nice little romantic lunch.

"Sorry! I couldn't find them! That place is a mess. I really need to go through it one of these days," she declared when she arrived. The table was set; there were fresh flowers on a small vase on the table center and next to her placemat a little plush Pikachu doll and a little note with her name on it. Hajime was finishing up putting their lunch on serving dishes. He has quite proud of himself when she smiled and blushed. She smelled the flowers then picked up the plush of the famous electric mouse pokemon. He put down the serving dish with the food and kissed her.

"It's a puppet," he commented casually. She took the chair Hajime pulled out for her examining the plush.

"Night calls me mouse," she began cheerfully as she finally put her hand inside the puppet. Hajime almost held his breath as she pulled the black velvet box from inside the doll. With a curious expression on her face she put the doll down on the table and opened the box.

"Oh Hajime…" she said in a soft whisper. He smiled and moved towards her then knelt in front of her.

"I want to make it official," he began but this time he was feeling far more secure than in the infirmary a few days ago. He pulled out the white gold band and with its glittering diamonds.

"Will you marry me my Tokio?" he asked as he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. She giggled excited.

"Of course my wonderful wolf!" she replied positively giddy. They kissed for a long time before finally settled down to have lunch. They talked about the immediate future. Tokio adamantly refused to switch back and forth between his place at Aoshi's mansion and her apartment until they got married.

"I lived out of my backpack and my car for too long! I just can't live like that again! I love you but please don't ask me to do that!" she replied emphatically, the frustration and sadness of those many lean and terrible years pouring out of her. Hajime really couldn't bring himself to argue.

"Ok…no problem. We can just keep going as we have. I'll come and stay on the weekends. What do you think?" he suggested hoping to ease the tension that had risen in her. He hadn't realized how easy it could be to strike a sensitive cord on her. It was something he realized he was going to have to get used to. Until she finished evicting all those monsters in her closet there were likely to be many more of those awkward and tense moments.

"You…you could move in with me here…I mean…at least until your house is done…if …if you want to," she stammered in a soft embarrassed voice. He smirked proudly thinking 'there she goes, refusing to let an old demon get the best of her'. Her apartment was small and it would be a tight fit but his house would be done soon. By the time his house was done, her lease might be up for renewal so he might be able to convince her to move in with him then. A paid for home would be more appealing than continuing to rent in Tokio's current way of thinking.

"Tokio…it sounds like your rescuing me again," he replied with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes "Of course that sounds _**much**_ better than going back and forth! If you're up for that, so am I! I'll pack up my stuff when we go over there tomorrow," he finished enthusiastically. He was rewarded with Tokio's secret special smile and just like that things were back to normal. She switched to talking about the wedding now. She was very clear that she did not want a wedding at the reunion like a lot of her ex-coworkers.

"Good, because I don't like those either!" he agreed. Of course that meant they would incur all the expenses of the wedding. That was the benefit of a reunion wedding. Victoria would pay for everything! Tokio didn't care. She wanted only family and close friends.

"Maybe sometime in late spring," she concluded. Hajime agreed to that and wondered aloud if they should have two parties. Many of their SGC friends would not be able to go to California. Tokio agreed that they could have a party before they left for the wedding in California. She even suggested having two ceremonies. A tradition from her mother's country: one ceremony conducted by a local judge or other authorized government official and one officiated by a pastor. Her mother did not get a chance to have both. Her parents had compromised with only one because Tokio's grandmother had objected calling it a waste of time and money.

"I think my grandmother never did like my mom," Tokio added bitterly. Hajime shook his head. The amount of damage that one crazy old woman had been allowed to do made his head spin sometimes. It actually made him angry with her parents some times. Why didn't at least one of them stay behind with Tokio? Especially when he was sure they both knew the old hag had the potential to be a psychopath!

"I think two ceremonies sounds fine to me, we could do the pastor one back in Cali. Did you ever go to the glass chapel over at Wayfarer's?" he asked diverting the attention away from her psycho grandma. The woman's memories still managed to either anger or depress Tokio and he refused to let her have that control over his Tokio anymore! Her face brightened once more.

"Oh yes! I went to a wedding there once! I would love that!" she gushed and went on and on about how she had loved the gardens and the view from the steps of the chapel. She would love to have a wedding there specifically at sunset because the vista was phenomenal at that hour.

"That settles it then! I'll call my mom so she can set us up with a date, sometime in March or April maybe?" he suggested. She agreed either month would be fine. She had once heard there was a year long wait list. She wondered then if it would be ok if she asked Lisa to design a wedding dress for her.

"I don't want to put her on the spot or anything but that red dress I wore at the reunion was amazing! I would love it if she could make my wedding dress! I would love a really beautiful dress especially if were getting married at such a beautiful place! Do you think she would mind?" she cheerfully ranted. Hajime laughed.

"Are you kidding? Lisa will be hurt if you don't ask her!" he teased. It was Lisa's greatest desire to design all of her best friends' wedding attires.

"She'd dress me too if she could!" he laughed "but she hasn't had a chance to do it," he explained. He told her the tale of Zack and Kelly's Las Vegas wedding. They had to elope because Zack's parents weren't supportive of his decision to marry while still in college at first. It had been quite a hilarious adventure! Lisa had just been in her first year of college and her skills hadn't quite been up to that level yet.

"Besides it was kind of short notice so Lisa didn't get to do more than help her pick something out from the discount bridal store," he added. Reluctantly he added that his ex had planned their wedding while he was out of town. She had pretty much excluded all of his friends on all the preparations.

"The girls always resented not being included," he said sounding annoyed "but I know they're gonna be much happier this time! It'll be great! You'll see!" he added determined, promising to give her the wedding of her dreams. She smiled at him and reached across the table to take his hand.

"And I promise to be the most perfect bride there ever was! I want your friends to like me! I know how important that is to you!" she put in eagerly. He smiled and kissed her fingers.

"Just saying yes made you perfect," he began seriously "Besides, they already like you and some like you more than they like me!" he half teased as he got up to clear their dishes. She laughed and kissed him as she got up to help.

"If you're talking about Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin you're probably right!" she teased back as they worked together to clean up…

**-0-**

After lunch they went out to town. Tokio wanted to go to some home décor places and check out ideas for her house even though her house was a long way from being finished.

"I know but I'm getting married so I should think about my house as our house," she countered cheerily. But her face changed almost right away and became serious.

"You know a thought occurred to me earlier this week," she said more subdued as they checked out some comfortable couches. She talked about how big and beautiful her house was gonna be first.

"But there is a huge dark forest behind it," she stopped and Hajime immediately came to the same conclusion she had. On the days when Hajime was off-world she would be all alone. He did not like that. Tokio would likely come to dislike it on those lonely nights too. Dark thoughts always invaded her mind when bad things happened and this week had been choke-full of bad things!

He should have thought of that sooner but the property had been too nice to pass up at first. They had after all enjoyed the hiking trails accessible behind the property when she bought it. Now he realized they could pose a threat. There was no telling what or who could come down those trails one day when he wasn't around to protect his family. The house was also a little ways removed from the rest of the homes on the neighborhood with several empty lots on either side.

"Aoshi can get us the best security system in the world," he offered but he knew this was not enough. He wanted suddenly to say she should sell her property and they could live in his but this was something that would have to come from her. She had worked too hard and life had not been kind to her. He had to bite his tongue and be patient.

"A great security system can't protect me if I'm outside doing some gardening or reading a book," she countered softly. She switched subjects and asked him what he thought of the bedroom set they were looking at. It was a very tasteful pine set with a king size bed.

"I like it," he began. He talked about the furniture but watched her as her face told him she was wrestling with a decision that wasn't coming very easily.

"I think we should live in your house," she said finally cutting off Hajime's explanation on why he liked the set looking embarrassed and unsure "I mean since our situation has changed it would make more sense! I mean your house is almost done and I can get out of my lease early if I want and…"

"Its surrounded by other houses with people we know in them. Janet lives just across the street from me and Col. Reynolds next door," he interrupted moving quickly towards her.

"I want you to feel safe and comfortable whether I'm home or not," he added taking her hand and kissing her fingers. She gave a little sigh of relief but still looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I know it must be a pain, me with all my issues," she added looking very self-conscious. He just shrugged. After all, he was literally getting exactly what he wanted without any hassle!

"This is a perfectly valid concern! I'm gone a lot. I know _I_ would worry!" he added emphatically. He added too that for a similar reason Hannya had bought his mother a house across the road from Victoria's 2 years ago just so he wouldn't have to worry about her so much.

"Aoshi's guys keep an eye on her and neither of us worry about her being alone," he concluded "but he needed to feel good about where he left her when he was away" he concluded.

"Yea I can totally see him buying a multi-million dollar house just for his piece of mind," Tokio agreed. She knew that ever since Hannya had lost Aoshi's mother in an accident he somehow felt guilty about it. He always thought if he had been able to get her a better car she wouldn't have slid off the road.

"And nothing you say to him will convince him otherwise," she added sadly as they left the store. On the way back Tokio finally remembered their lunch invite from Victoria. She called her from her cell and let them know they would be there. There were a few things he wanted to ask Nightraven. He had not forgotten what his father had done to her. Haji was the kind of guy who had a hard time letting go of things.

"Night says he has a surprise for me," Tokio told him once she was done talking on the phone. They were headed to the hospital now to visit Janet, Sam and Cassandra. The little one was being released the next day and Tokio had bought her some clothes to try on.

"Great, I can't wait," he replied suspicious. Night had always been weird about his sense of humor. His "lessons" and his pranks were always embarrassing things to recall. Tokio laughed sensing his discomfort. Night had a way of making even the most confident people nervous and self-conscious. He was certain she knew all about Night's "interesting" sense of humor. AC and Zack were often targets but in all fairness they did always walk into them.

'Well if AC is still hanging around the mansion tomorrow I'll talk him into sharing some stories,' he thought though he didn't really look forward to it. When they arrived at the hospital the sudden spike in girly-ness forced him quickly out of the room. The girls were happily chatting about Tokio's ring and whether she'd chosen a date, what kind of dress was she gonna wear, etc… He knew she could handle all of that on her own! So he sat out in the hall with Daniel, Teal'c and Jack answering their questions while he waited…

**-0-**

The next day they got up late. Hajime was enjoying spending his unlimited weekend time with Tokio too much to want to go anywhere so they took their own sweet time getting out of bed. Still, they had committed to going to lunch with Victoria so after a steamy shower together they dressed and headed over to the mansion. When they got there the house was buzzing with activity. Cars were being loaded with luggage and equipment cases all along the driveway. He got a large amount of glares from the models. One woman even called him a dirty snitch. He laughed but Tokio was not amused she jumped right in before he could respond.

"He behaved like a proper guest! You on the other hand have behaved like a parasite and a spoiled brat! You were not paid to come here and abuse Ms. Stillwater's property and money! Be grateful you still have a job!" Tokio lashed out at her with a ferocity that thrilled Hajime.

"That's right move along!" Tokio called to the woman she had confronted as the terrified model turned without a word and walked away as fast as her stiletto-ed feet would carry her. With her fists on her hips her eyes challenged the other people watching the confrontation with gaping mouths. Everyone else turned away quickly and hurried away not wanting to be the next target of Tokio's wrath. Hajime smirked proudly. Having been on the receiving of her verbal skewers he knew the power she could have but it was far more thrilling for him to watch her do it to others. Especially when she was doing it on his behalf!

"Oh Tokio…always the defender of lost causes," Sano called out with a chuckle as he hugged her. He caught up with them on the porch. She was so delighted to see him that the joy on her face made him swallow the teasing rejoinder that came swiftly to his tongue.

"Are Aoshi and Kenshin with you too?" she asked hopeful. She cheered when he replied in the affirmative. They were upstairs with Hiei and Shuura.

"And a surprise appearance too!" added Sano enjoying so much that he knew something they didn't that he hadn't noticed the diamond sparkling on her hand. Aoshi was at the top of the stairs glaring coldly at a model that was not moving fast enough to suit him. Kenshin stood next to him in stark contrast smiling cheerfully. He relaxed somewhat as he saw them approach.

"So when is the wedding," he asked calmly as he hugged her. Of course Hajime knew Aoshi would never miss that detail. His casual question though surprised Tokio. Sano and Kenshin were too stunned and confused to say anything at first.

"How did you find out?" she asked surprised and a little disappointed that she couldn't give him the news herself. He took her left hand and looked at the ring.

"I saw it as you were walking up the stairs," he replied casually. She smiled then and replied simply that they hadn't picked a date but that it would be sometime in spring next year.

"Wait a minute! Hold everything! You're gonna marry the wolf! Why?" yelled Sano too shocked to do anything else. Hajime frowned, he knew there was gonna be some resistance but he didn't expect it so quickly. He noticed that the people in the hallway were staring.

"Sano don't be dramatic! I love him so I'm going to marry him and you will behave yourself," she scolded lightly. And just like that everything was fine again Sano pouted and grumbled like a little kid being denied an extra piece cake but he hugged her and promised to get her an awesome wedding present.

"Congratulations Tokio-dono! I wish you a lifetime of happiness!" Kenshin exclaimed with a big grin and a hug as he finally recovered from the initial shock. That reaction went more along the lines of what Hajime hoped though what his friends would tell him was another matter. For once he wasn't sure how they would react and it made him a little nervous.

"Yes I'm sure there will be a lifetime of happiness," added Aoshi calmly but there was the hint of a threat in his eyes directed towards Hajime. Hajime chuckled. That was Aoshi's way of telling him that he would kick his butt severely if he mistreated Tokio in any way. It was ok by him though. At least he knew that if something bad ever happened to him there would always be someone there for Tokio.

"Ok you definitely have to see your surprise now, that you do Tokio-dono!" said Kenshin now dragging her along ahead. Aoshi shook his head and went in the opposite direction to bully models who weren't moving fast enough for his schedule. He began to follow but AC stopped him. He was not surprised to see him still hanging around the mansion. He had told AC at work that he could use his place while he was at Tokio's.

"Hey buddy," he said with an apologetic look on his face. But before Haji could ask what was wrong Slater confessed to spilling the beans to their friends.

"Went looking for that nurse…you know the blonde one: Sharla…and I kinda accidentally eavesdropped on your conversation, I'm sorry…didn't mean to spoil the surprise but you know how Kelly worries and Lisa drives me crazy with the constant interrogations," he explained apologetically. Hajime just shook his head. How had he missed that there was someone watching?

"I must be losing my touch! You could never sneak up on me before," Hajime teased but thanks to AC he could find out how the gang was taking this news and what kind of flak they would fire at him. He did not regret his decision. She was the woman he wanted and no one would convince him otherwise. But the fiasco with his ex made him nervous about what the others would say about how quickly he jumped into this again.

"Naw…you were just a little distracted! I'm sure it won't happen again!" AC teased back and they both laughed as they walked toward Victoria's private wing. But Hajime relaxed once AC told him the girls were very excited that he had finally found someone who could understand and appreciate him. He had called Screech and told him too once he had spilled it to Zack and the others.

"Didn't seem fair to leave him out," AC added. Hajime just shrugged it off. His main concern had been the girls. If _they_ accepted Tokio already then he could relax. The guys usually followed along with the moods of the girls. AC switched tracks then and leaned over conspiratorially just before they entered the wing.

"Listen, just watch out cuz Iron Weasel showed up last night and you know what Tripp's like around us," AC whispered. Their history with Tripp was not very good. He had never liked them. Tripp was always a little cold with them. The girls had tried being friendly but in all fairness they couldn't blame him. No one really noticed him or took him seriously until he became famous.

"He's good friends with Tokio. I'm not worried about him," Hajime replied noticing something finally about the type of people Tokio had a tendency to befriend. They were usually loners, outcasts, forgotten or in some way damaged.

'Well they were probably the only ones who really understood her,' reasoned Hajime as they entered the sitting room. His ruminations ended quickly when he discovered Tokio wedged tightly between Sanosuke and Tripp on a large couch. Sanosuke he didn't mind so much but Tripp looked a little too cozy for his comfort! All three of them were looking at a stack of photos in Tokio's hands. Shuura and Kenshin were sitting on the smaller couch perpendicular to theirs commenting on the photos Tripp was handing them. Nightraven sat in a large arm chair smirking evilly at him as he walked in from his semi-dark corner.

"No way! It doesn't even look like you!" exclaimed Sanosuke. Tokio just laughed and looked up with a smile as he and AC walked in. She giggled as she saw the thunderous look on Hajime's face. She said hello to AC cheerfully and Tripp looked at her like she was nuts then laughed.

"Tripp brought his pictures!" she exclaimed. She handed the photos to Sano and got up. Tripp sat back and stretched his arms watching Hajime with the mischievous smirk on his face that was his trademark. Sano continued to ogle at the pictures and passing them to Tripp who passed them to Kenshin.

"I have to go talk to Sensei!" she began as she walked over to him. She gave him a quick kiss and hurried off into the next room. Night got up, chuckled evilly at him and went after her.

"Later Tee!" Tripp called to her. Tokio smiled and waved back at him as she hurried away. Moments later a large amount of noise could be heard coming from Victoria's office and Hajime could only conclude that Tokio had found the rest of the Iron Weasels. Sano moved to the seat she had left and AC took the spot Sano had left. Hajime took an armchair next to him and opposite Shuura and Kenshin. Sano passed AC the photos and with a smile he took them but as he looked at the first one his smile disappeared. His face went deathly pale.

"This is the wrong photo! This isn't Tokio," he growled at Sano and Tripp.

"Relax muscle man! That's Tokio alright," Sano replied looking confused but Tripp laughed.

"Oh how I've wished for this day!" Tripp exclaimed in a sing song happy tone. Shuura and Kenshin looked up from their photos confused. Hajime frowned concerned.

"What's wrong Slater? Let me see!" ordered Hajime and when he saw he had to do a double take.

"Are you sure?" he asked confused but Tripp's laughter was all the answer he needed. On the picture was Tripp in his open shirt with a tight t-shirt underneath and next to him what looked like a grungy looking boy with dirty straight hair and a dirty puke green jacket. When Tokio had mentioned disguising herself as a boy he had imagined a well dressed boy with Tokio's face.

"The creepy guy," AC said softly with a horrified look on his face. Hajime cursed lightly then chuckled. That creepy guy had haunted their steps the first year they visited Victoria's house! His surly eyes seemed to always find them when they were acting stupid.

"Crap!" AC cursed as he buried his face in his hands. Hajime tossed the picture onto the coffee table and shook his head. All the memories of their days at the Victoria's mansion during their senior year were coming back to haunt him. Then suddenly one memory floated up to the surface, his head jerked up and his glaring eyes centered squarely on Tripp but the man just laughed.

"You called her Tee!" he growled at him, the ugly monster of jealousy rearing its ugly head inside him. He was remembering now the beautiful girl with gorgeous long legs standing by the door reading Shakespeare in French. Embarrassment and anger had burned that image into his head many years ago. Tripp laughed some more.

"Relax wolf…didn't come here to try to steal your girl," he replied calmly. Now Sano and the others were paying attention and looked back and forth from Hajime to Tripp as though expecting some kind of serious confrontation. Tripp just laughed.

"In fact, I'll bet you that if you ask her what she remembers of that day, she'll tell you: how much money she made, what she wore and what she ate, the book she was reading and _maybe_ she'll remember that I kissed her," listed Tripp "and in that order! I bet she won't even remember you guys!" he added laughing. But everyone was quiet and watching him now with serious expressions.

"Whoa! When the hell did you kiss our sis?" Sano growled at him giving Tripp an angry and suspicious glare. Tripp shook his head and laughed.

"We were 17 years old. If you relax I'll tell you the whole story," Tripp replied patiently trying to calm the easily riled Sanosuke. He grabbed the stack of photos and searched through them quickly to find a particular pair of photos. AC took the photos after Sano had looked at them and he groaned then passed them to Hajime whose frown deepened when he saw it.

Though the memory stung his ego a little he was certain Tripp was right. Whenever Tokio talked about her past the first things she ever mentioned were money and food. Rarely did she ever talk about the people she met or her relationships with her few friends. There were a few exceptions but he realized now that she only talked about Sano, Aoshi and Kenshin because he knew them as well as she did.

'Everyone else is either not worth remembering or she guards the memory so it can't be used against her,' he thought. It was probably something she did without even thinking. After all, he hadn't found out about the professor that nearly got her expelled until a few days ago. He knew Tripp had given Tokio her first kiss because she had mentioned it in an off-handed way. She even had to take a minute to remember when they had kissed.

'My beautiful absent-minded Tokio!' he thought with a chuckle. But he was struck once more by her resilience. She endured because she could put things out of her mind more easily than most people. Chris had been an enduring fear only because he had been a continuous threat both physical and psychological and the defenses she built to protect herself from him had been with her for half her life.

"We were working at a party at Victoria's mansion one night late in the summer of 1992. It was Izzy's crazy idea actually," he began drifting back to those not so carefree days of summer…

**-0-**

_He was tired but he was full of happiness! He went looking for the girls. They were probably on break in their little hidey hole in the pantry. Tripp usually would be there with them but tonight he was playing with Iron Weasel. It had been his dream to be in that band. He had finally gotten his wish! Tonight was the first time he got to be on stage with them._

"_Hey Izzy! Hey Tee! What's up?" he greeted cheerfully and sat down with the girls. They immediately congratulated him again on getting into Iron Weasel and told him he was great on stage. He started talking about the plans for the band and what his hopes were but was ever so rudely interrupted by Dash – one of his classmates – who was trying to hit on Tokio. He chuckled as Tokio slammed the door in his face._

_The girls switched to talking about his "type" and how much they disliked him. Tokio explained that while she had no interest in having a boyfriend she wouldn't mind getting a "first kiss" as long as who ever gave it to her wasn't expecting anything else. He told her that was not a good idea. Any guy willing to kiss and run was liable to be jerk. Then Izzy came up with the "brilliant" idea that he should do it!_

"_And we're all friends, right? What's the harm in a friendly Christmas or New Year's Eve kiss!? Tokio gets her first kiss without weirdness or drama!" Izzy exclaimed very excited about her little stroke of genius. He agreed to do it in the end simply because his friend deserved to have good memories of her teenage years too. He was confident he could provide at least this one thing: one moment that she could always remember and never regret…_

**-0-**

"So basically you promised her a first kiss because she didn't want some random jerk to give it to her," said Sano not quite buying into this story.

"No," began Hajime he did believe Tripp's tale "he promised because it was the only way Tokio could get a first kiss safely. You're forgetting Chris," he explained. Of course he had already heard Tokio talk about Tripp but she mentioned him as one of her helpers and one of the many people she helped with their schoolwork. Tripp's specialty came in being able to find clever ways to hide or disguise her. Tripp was no martial arts master after all!

"I never forget that guy! I still owe him a few punches!" exclaimed Sano slamming his right fist into the palm of his left hand. Tripp chuckled and patted Sano in the back.

"You know it was much more fun to run into that guy when you guys started showing up!" Tripp laughed.

"But you're right on the money wolf man!" Tripp added. He explained to everyone else in the room – but mostly for AC's benefit – that anyone with even a smidgen of friendly intentions towards Tokio was likely to receive several knuckle sandwiches from Chris and his buddies. He also explained that it wasn't until Nightraven taught Chris he would only allow one on one fights that Chris stopped bringing his two best buds with him to help beat up Tokio and anyone within 10ft of her.

"And one on one she can hold her own," he concluded then chuckled as though remembering something. Hajime knew what he might be thinking.

"She fights dirty!" Hajime said with a smirk remembering the little silver cylinder she leveled him with just a few months ago. Tripp laughed again.

"Right again wolf man!" he laughed "so you guys wanna hear about the day she left for Paris the first time?" Tripp asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"NO!" yelled Haji and AC at once. Sano grinned with maniacal glee and exchanged a look with Kenshin and Shuura.

"Oh yes! Most definitely we want to hear about the day she went to Paris!" said Shuura rubbing her hands in anticipation. Her eyes lit up brighter than a little kid on Christmas morning! They all figured this would be a most embarrassing tale and they hardly ever got to hear about embarrassing tales of the wolf! They relished the opportunity.

"Ok! So it starts out when these 2 jokers and their buddy Zack Morris show up at the mansion with their friend Screech…" Tripp began Aoshi finally joined them bringing Hiei along with him. Then after a quick catch up tale from the gang they sat down to listen to Tripp's tale and look at the photos.

**-0-**

_Tripp could tell Tokio was upset when she came into the kitchen even though she tried hard not to show it! He waved her over and offered her some of his buttered toast then asked her what happened. Tokio put the vase down on the counter next to him and took the toast but seemed reluctant to tell at first. Night joined them and insisted she tell her side. He had seen most of it on the surveillance camera. _

_With a heavy sigh Tokio quickly related her tale. Apparently AC had nearly toppled the little table in the foyer with Victoria's imported glass vase. Tokio had managed to save it but got yelled at for spilling the water on Slater's shoes…_

**-0-**

"Wait just a minute! You _yelled_ at our sis!" Sano interrupted indignant glaring angrily at AC. AC only groaned and buried his face in his hands. Tripp laughed keeping the younger man on his seat with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Haji looked at the others and it was no surprise Hiei and Aoshi were glaring at AC now too. Even the ever smiling Kenshin and usually cheerful Shuura were no longer smiling.

"It's ok Sano. Believe me Tokio made him pay for it!" he laughed "just let me tell you the rest and you'll see!" Tripp added and it did pacify Sano for the time being…

**-0-**

'_First Chris now Slater! Geez! Poor Tee doesn't catch a break!' Tripp thought shaking his head. Night took the tale in with a blank look on his face but then smirked at her._

"_That was a pretty sweet save kid! You might just have earned yourself a bonus!" Night commented with a chuckle and patted her head. He then told her to grab something to eat then head upstairs. Tokio's face changed completely as it lit up with true and rare happiness. She hurried to do as her boss commanded. Before leaving the kitchen he took out his little camera and snapped a quick picture of the two of them_.

"_That's the "before" photo!" Night began with a chuckle "Go upstairs! Victoria's people are waiting to get you ready for our trip!" Night ordered as he headed out of the kitchen with a maid in tow to clean up the mess. Tripp knew Tokio was looking forward to actually dressing like a girl for a change without worrying about weirdoes on the bus or Chris and his cronies. His mom helped her get together a small tray with a sandwich and a fruit bowl with homemade granola and yogurt. He poured enough OJ into a small jar for both of them and offered to carry the juice and some more toast upstairs for them to share. He followed her up but he would have to wait in the entertainment room for her to be done._

_He absently flipped channels as he waited. Zack and his pals came by and tried to talk to him but Tripp ignored them. His mother's number one rule for him being allowed to come to the mansion was that he was to be polite to the guests no matter what! He was not gonna risk not being able to come back and hang out with his friends just because of these three morons! He was sure Nightraven would plan some special retribution any way. He loved to do that sort of thing!_

_When she finally emerged she looked so completely different that Tripp almost didn't recognize her! She talked excitedly about all the things she just couldn't wait to see when she got to Paris. He was glad she got to go on this trip. She would have 3 whole months free of Chris! It was a well deserved vacation really. So since she had unfortunately ran in to more than her usual quota of jerks today he offered to carry her bags down for her since she was obviously due for at least one gentleman today_.

'_Besides, if it weren't for her I'd be in summer school!' he thought with a shudder as he headed out to where the limo was being loaded…_

**-0-**

"It took her a few moments to realize someone was talking to her. Have you ever noticed that when Tokio's focusing on something the world sort of disappears around her?" asked Tripp everyone in the room and received agreements all around. Hajime had seen this first hand during their jaffa encounters. He had called it grace under fire but now he knew it must've been honed from the many years of abuse where she had to put herself outside of her own body to endure the pain.

"Well by the time I got back to the front door the limo beat me there and Night was loading his weapons and his armor cases," Tripp began "he loads them himself cuz he's kinda psycho about people touching his armor!" he added to strong agreements all around the room. Aoshi and his crew were especially aware of this fact. They had seen first-hand what happened to people who dared to put a scratch on Night's precious armor!

"I noticed "oh boy" over there sauntering over towards Tee," he began pointing a thumb towards AC "he had this "hey baby look at me I'm so hot" look on his face so I just hung back and watched for a bit," Tripp continued laughing as he remembered that day in embarrassing detail…

**-0-**

_Tripp saw Night turn and watch as Tee finally noticed Slater. He was talking to her in that trademark Mr. Hot stuff tone that worked too well with Bayside High girls. But unfortunately for AC he did not know that those shallow methods would never work with someone like Tee. He strained to listen in._

"_You know I lived in Paris for a while when my father was stationed in France. I'm very fluent in the language," he said in a suggestive tone. He laughed knowing all too well that this was definitely not going to impress Tokio at all!_

"_So you weren't raised in a barn then! You know when I was a very little girl my mother taught me that when you want to interrupt a person you need to ask politely and wait for them to acknowledge you before you go barging into their personal time and space," Tokio lectured in an extremely haughty tone taking a step away from AC. She didn't let him answer._

"_If I had been interested in speaking to a rude airhead like you I would've walked right over to you. Perhaps you should work on your manners as much as you do on your overgrown muscles," Tokio concluded in a condescending tone looking at him as though he were something yucky. Tripp laughed! The look on Slater's face was priceless! Oh how he enjoyed him being brought down to size! He glanced over at Night and the old man chuckled evilly and spoke thru his walkie-talkie telling Mr. Meir not to erase the surveillance tape with that scene. _

'_I love working here!' he thought as Tokio haughtily excused herself and walked away looking every bit the well-bred princess she was supposed to be while traveling with Night. The look of shame on Zack and AC's faces was memorable to say the least but none of them were as memorable as the angry and embarrassed look on Mr. Bayside High Olympic hero – Hajime Davila! He would ask Night if he could have a copy of that tape! Then suddenly one more thought occurred to him: A promise made in a pantry._

'_After all knocking three jerks off their pedestals is certainly a great excuse!' he thought as he called out to his friend. As she too remembered the promise and smiled with wicked glee he knew she was thinking the exact same thing…_

**-0-**

"And that was when I kissed her," finished Tripp but by now Kenshin, Sano and Shuura were howling in laughter! Even Hiei was chuckling evilly and there was a dark evil smirk on Aoshi's face. Hajime rolled his eyes in annoyance. AC just gave him a pained smile.

'These idiots are gonna be repeating this story from now until next Christmas!' Hajime thought as he picked up the stack of pictures and started to look through them.

"You know she smiled at me then and she has the most awesome smile…it makes you feel really good about yourself," Tripp added nostalgically and it sent a cold chill down Haji's spine. Somehow in the months they had been together he had come to think of himself as the sole recipient of Tokio's golden smile. It made him nervous and unreasonably jealous suddenly to meet someone else who'd seen it. Worse was that he wasn't a jerk, like most of _his_ exes, so he could not in good conscience engage in any battles with Tripp.

'He's a nice guy and likely all of them will be,' Hajime thought annoyed but mostly with himself. His poor Tokio would likely be doing battle with any of his ex-girlfriends they might run into in LA, just as she had been forced to with his ex-wife. Tripp was a good guy who had taken care of Tokio as best he could and obviously had no problems stepping aside when better protectors showed up. The incident in his story happened almost ten years ago. He knew his feelings of jealousy were irrational so he decided to just ignore them.

"Hey AC at least she didn't tell you she'd rather jump into a giant chasm than be seen with you!" he put in good-naturedly. AC winced in sympathy remembering the story Hajime had told them at the reunion. When Sano asked more Hajime let AC recount the tale and everyone laughed. Tripp of course asked what Hajime had done to get himself that kind of treatment and Shuura regaled him with the story of how he and Tokio first met.

"Don't forget what happened at the apartment!" Sano added with wicked glee. Shuura laughed and this time Kenshin took up the story. Hajime just rolled his eyes and continued to scan the pictures.

"How in the world did you get her to agree to even talk to you let alone marry you?" Tripp wondered amazed.

"He sang! And he danced! And I do believe there was a certain amount of begging!" Sano put in with huge grin on his face. Tripp looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Aoshi smirked evilly and pulled out his high tech video phone. He punched in a few commands then handed the phone to Tripp. He gaped at the video and then threw his head back and laughed.

"Yep! That'll do it!" Tripp laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to delete that!" Hajime growled annoyed pausing in his scan of the pictures. Aoshi simply raised an eyebrow.

"My phone is protected at all times so my Sensei said I could keep it. I was only supposed to see that Will Smith's copy was destroyed. His device is not secure," Aoshi replied in his Zen-like monotone though Hajime knew little brother was enjoying his discomfort.

"And don't forget all the stormtroopers! And there was more than a few Star Wars related offerings, that there were!" Kenshin added cheerfully. Tripp laughed again.

"Yep! That's definitely the way to go! Quickest way to Tee's heart is to be the Han Solo to her Princess Leia!" Tripp pointed out endlessly amused. He shook his head as he continued to study the pictures. Try as he might though he couldn't quite figure out how Tripp fit in to Tokio's little band of surrogate brothers. The pictures were not very helpful. Some were platonic and cheerful others could almost be interpreted as date pictures. It was very difficult to tell until he took a closer look at the last picture in the stack.

'But you're more of a Luke Skywalker to her Princess Leia,' he thought smiling in comprehension. The picture was taken almost 10 years before according to the date stamp on the back around Halloween. Tokio wore a replica of the little brown dress that Leia wore in the Ewok village in Return of the Jedi and Tripp wore the black costume Luke wore in the same movie.

'The one where they find out they're twins!' he realized. He remembered then some rumors he'd heard in middle school. Tripp had skipped their last few weeks of school during the 7th grade. On the last week of school he remembered Ms. Bliss talking about looking out for each other. She did a whole week in home room about how to help out when you suspect a friend to be in serious trouble. She had gone out of her way to talk about, suicide and child abuse, drugs, alcohol and domestic violence. She showed movies and made the kids put on little skits demonstrating what to do in different situations. It had been a little tedious and made him paranoid and more worried about his mother than he had ever been. He never understood why the sudden interest in the subject until now!

Tripp returned after summer and everyone was talking about Tripp's parents getting a divorce and that no one had seen it coming. They had seemed like the perfect family. He had been a quiet and somewhat anti-social kid for most of the time he'd known him until then. He became more cheerful and outgoing after his parents split and his father seemed to vanish from his life. Hajime realized with shock what must've brought them together. There was most likely a significant similarity in their lives: they had both lived with an abuser!

"It's like looking in a mirror," he said holding up a photo of Tokio in her grungy boy disguise towards Tripp. Tripp looked at him, his smile had disappeared. Tripp had never talked about his parents or why they divorced so very few people knew what really happened. He opened his mouth to say something but Hajime began speaking again.

"You know Tokio never really talks about the days before she met Aoshi and his band of ninjas," Hajime began "I wish I had known you two then though, it looks like you had fun…despite everything," he concluded with a touch of sadness in his voice

"Hey man! Everything's better with ninjas! Don't you know that?" Tripp added his smile restored by Hajime's tact "And pirates of course!" he added with a nod to Shuura. Shuura smiled at him pleased. AC looked from one person to the other looking a little lost. But before Hajime could tell him he'd explain later Tokio returned with Victoria this time and the rest of the Iron Weasels.

"Let's head downstairs! Lunch is ready!" Victoria announced cheerfully. Hajime got up and kissed Tokio briefly. Everyone else got up and noisily started heading downstairs. Hajime and Tokio lagged behind a little.

"We talked to Lisa and the girls on the phone," she began.

"I figured you would! Slater spilled the beans," Hajime added with a chuckle as they walked out behind everyone.

"Hajime I asked Lisa about the dress and she was so happy she cried," she told him in a soft embarrassed tone. Hajime chuckled amused.

"Yea she'll probably go completely overboard! She's been dreaming of this forever! I bet you she'll have no less than 10 design sketches for you to look at by the end of the week and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have a couple made already for you to try on!" he added laughing at the horrified look on Tokio's face.

"Oh no! I don't want to put extra work on her!" Tokio exclaimed horrified.

"Don't worry… Victoria won't let her do anything that will interfere with her work," Haji reassured.

"That's true, Sensei won't let her fall behind on her work," Tokio agreed satisfied with this answer and as they entered the dining hall she was excitedly relating all the plans she had made with the girls for the time that she would be there. Tokio would stay a few days after he returned so she would have plenty of time to hang out with them. It put his mind at ease once and for all to see the girls take to Tokio so well.

'Everything is falling into place!' he thought happily as he sat down and Tokio talked about spending the Friday after she arrived at a spa with Kelly and Lisa but after Tokio stopped by Lisa's studio to look at the designs first. The icing on the cake came when Tokio thought it a perfect idea for them to stay with his mom. Jesse had to work but she would have dinner with them later that evening…at his mother's house!

"Your mom said you wouldn't mind," Tokio concluded cheerfully. He just shrugged and agreed easily. How could he not? He was getting everything he wanted and didn't even have to ask! She even told him she would be staying at his mom's house while she was there even after he returned to work on Monday.

He sat and listened contently as they ate. The house was much quieter by then since Aoshi's people had managed to shoo away all the remaining models. He had hired a few temp maids to help the staff in cleaning up the house after the crowd was gone. Tripp asked her if she remembered her first trip to Paris. She thought about it for a moment.

"Oh yea! I made 100 dollars that day! Night gave it to me in cash! I used most of it to buy food, I didn't like the hotel food it was kind of expensive," she explained cheerfully. The boys laughed and Tripp gave them all an "I told you so!" Night jumped in then.

"You should tell them how you earned it," he suggested with an evil grin. Again she paused and took a long time to remember.

"Oh! I saved that imported antique vase that Sensei used to have in the foyer. What ever happened to that vase, Sensei?" she finally said turning to Victoria. Victoria chuckled amused before answering.

"I still have it! It's going to be auctioned at a benefit for local libraries," Victoria replied her eyes twinkling with amusement. Aoshi quickly asked which auction and when his sensei replied, he excused himself for a moment typing quickly into his blackberry. Hajime knew instantly, from the slight hint of amusement in Aoshi's eyes, what he was getting for Christmas this year!

"I only gave you fifty for that," Night interjected ominously.

"Oh yes! I remember! The other fifty was for telling off that weird muscle guy with the poufy hair!" Tokio cheerfully added taking a bite of her dessert. The table exploded with laughter. Hajime couldn't help being laughing! Slater's hair is always cause for jokes when they look at their old high school photos. He wore his hair very short soon after high school and never let it grow out after that.

"No really! He had the most awful hair! And his friends weren't all that much better!" Tokio insisted misunderstanding the laughter. Sano, Kenshin and Shuura were laughing so hard they could barely breathe!

"How so?" Victoria asked as she and Night seemed to be the only people capable of speech at the moment. Night just smirked evilly.

"There were two skinny guys with pointy sinister faces and really squinty eyes there too. One had slicked back greasy blonde hair. He seemed like a rather shady character! The other one had a gay little sleazy ponytail! Do you know what that one said to me?" she said looking between amused and indignant now that she recalled some of the details of that day.

"What did he say?" Victoria asked obviously enjoying Tokio's caricatured versions of Hajime and his friends. Hajime laughed unable to bring himself to tell his absent-minded fiancée who the three boys in her tale had been.

"He said "Take a picture! It'll last longer!" What a jerk!" Tokio replied but she laughed amused by the memory. Hajime winced remembering that's what he had said to the creepy guy – aka: Tokio – staring them down and being far more successful at creeping him and his friends out then they had been at intimidating her. At this point Shuura and Sano pushed back their chairs and laughed so hard they were bent over with their noses to their knees. They stomped their feet on the floor trying to regain control.

"Tokio honey…" Hajime began as laughter slowed down on the table "the three idiots you met that day…that was me, AC and Zack!" he said with an amused smirk on his face.

"No it wasn't…" Tokio began with an incredulous look on her face. Hajime and AC assured her it was so she paused as she tried to think on that day more clearly.

"No…" she insisted sounding unsure. Time plays tricks on ones memory though and try as she might she could only see the cartoon versions she had replaced their faces with. Then suddenly she remembered some photos she had seen on Sam Carter's laptop just a few months ago.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed blushing brightly as the images finally came together. Hajime chuckled and pulled her hand towards him and kissed her fingers.

"In my defense: I yelled at AC after you were gone," Hajime added laughing "you were completely right!"

"And in my defense: I was teenager…" AC added as everyone continued to laugh. Tokio giggled embarrassed.

"Now that's great defense! Teenage boys are stupid!" teased Nightraven and laughed in a loud booming voice.

"I totally know what I'm getting you for Christmas wolf!" Sano added finally managing to speak. Shuura nodded in agreement but she and Kenshin were still unable to speak. Hajime rolled his eyes but laughed. Finally the pirate had some ammo but he still would find a way to take her down.

"So wait…who was the cute little boy with big eyes, curly hair and friendly smile that was with you guys that day?" asked Tokio innocently.

"What little boy?" asked AC confused beating Hajime to the punch but when Tripp laughed he knew exactly who Tokio meant.

"Screech! I was wondering how you remembered him!" Hajime laughed but added that it made sense. AC laughed and Tokio looked confused as everyone else laughed too. Hajime knew enough about her to know that in Tokio's mind – Screech having been the only nice one of their group – would've been turned into a male version of Shirley Temple.

Once dessert was over they moved to the large den where Night produced more pictures and even a few videos from his laptop. He got a copy from Night of a picture where Tokio is wearing the craziest purple wig and a crazy loud, color-clashing outfit (it looked like it escaped from an 80's nightmare!) dancing with wild abandon on stage with the Weasels.

"I'm gonna put this one on my locker door!" he announced proudly. She just laughed. His initial jealousy was long gone by now. Tripp had saved Tokio in his own way from having a completely dark and sad adolescence.

'And this picture is proof!' he thought feeling happy that even his teenage blunderings had provided amusement and empowerment to his once persecuted Tokio. So he finally left Tokio with the Weasels and his little brother's goofy friends and went to pack. He was not surprised to see a maid follow him out to the guest house. He didn't really have a whole lot of clothes and all of his other possessions were still in California at his mom's house.

Part of him wondered if he should really leave so soon after reclaim his turf from the models. But in the end he felt good about leaving. He had asserted his control over his territory and left now – not because he had been chased away – but because he wanted to. When he returned to the den Night and Victoria were gone along with the older weasels and the Oniwaban ninjas. Only Kenshin and Sano were left in the den with Tokio and Tripp. The first two were still browsing through Night's pictures and copying the ones they liked the most. Tripp was sitting on Tokio's right examining Tokio's charm bracelet as she told him when and how she had gotten it.

"If I had known you were gonna be this good for her I would've introduced you guys in high school," said Tripp solemnly with a sad little smile as Hajime approached.

"Hindsight's always 20/20 is what I've been told," replied Hajime with a touch of melancholy wishing the same. He sat down on Tokio's left side and took her hand in his.

"The past is the past and what matters is the future!" she replied cheerfully squeezing both their hands. She got up then and cheerfully announced that she was going to talk to Victoria again and that she would be back soon.

"She wasn't crazy about the chapel thing but your mom is on board!" She began as she walked towards the door "I'm gonna go and see if we can narrow down a date!" she called back cheerfully blowing Haji a kiss as she walked out of the room. He sat there for a while listening to Tripp tell tales of their adventures dodging Chris and his buddies. He decided in the end that he definitely liked Tripp. On occasion Sano would interrupt and show them a particularly fun picture of Tokio and by the time they left late in the afternoon Hajime had a nice big stack of photos that he couldn't wait to show their friends at the SGC…

**-0-**

Agent Gibbs sat back tiredly at his desk. Almost everyone was out to lunch so there was a relative calm in the office for now. He started gathering his papers from the case they had just finished solving and putting them in a drawer. All the drawers were full so with a frustrated sigh he put his stack back down and began emptying one of them into a cardboard box under his desk. There was a new reservist in the archive room who was really good at putting old paperwork in order and was always eager to help. He would ask her later to sort things out for him.

'I guess everyone has a talent!' he thought with a chuckle wondering if he could get her to stay on permanently. She really did seem to enjoy her job. He chuckled again as he recalled how happy Abby had been when the woman organized her filing cabinets to such neat perfection in under a couple of hours. His mirth died as he found a picture stuck at the bottom of the drawer. He picked it up and looked at it frustration and anger making his stomach churn.

The picture was taken almost thirteen years ago. His mind drifted back to the day he had found 12year old Tokio Takagi walking down the street not far from the Smithsonian. It was late at night and he was out for a walk. She had stopped him to ask which way was the airport…

**-0-**

"_Why are you heading there? Where are your parents?" he asked suspicious that a little girl would be walking around alone so late at night. He wondered if she was a runaway. She wore a large black ugly dress that went all the way from her neck down to her ankles. She had a small canvas bag slung over her shoulder and in her arms was a black piece of wood that she clutched tightly to her chest._

"_They're gone…" she began but then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed unconscious before she could say more. Gibbs moved lightning fast as he caught the child in his arms before she hit the ground…_

**-0-**

The next few days he spent them running between the hospital and the office. He had found out her name from the plaque in her arms. It was an award for academic achievement she had received the day he found her. According to the doctors she was suffering from severe malnutrition. She had a lot of bruises in different stages of healing. She had collapsed because she hadn't eaten in several days and had been walking for hours the evening Gibbs found her.

When he questioned the academic committee they did not know much. She had arrived at the ceremony alone. She did not come to the meet and greet lunch which required a reservation and a fee to be paid in advance. She showed up to get her award later in the evening and present a very intelligent speech. They had been impressed with her and gladly shared the pictures they took and gave him a copy of the video with her speech.

Finding out more than that had proven difficult. She had not been staying in the hotel were the convention was taking place. One bellhop had mentioned he had seen her just show up the day of the awards and sit on the couch for several hours. He remembered her because she had been unusually quiet and respectful. He had spoken to her for a little while and bought her a soda. Her sad black dress had made her stand out too.

The flight attendants remembered her for her dress and that she had asked for an extra bag of peanuts. Again they had been impressed with how polite she was. They had informed him she had traveled alone and there hadn't been anyone with her when she boarded the plane. However, the officials from the airline she traveled in had refused to talk to him. Road blocks suddenly started popping up after that to try and hamper his investigation. When he kept pushing for answers finally someone from the state department came to politely ask him to stay away from Tokio and take a few days off…without pay!

Of course, that only made him want to solve the case even more. Finally a lawyer from Denver showed up and told him all the gory details. It only served to piss Jethro Gibbs off! He told Pete Thornton that he would never give up but as the man went on explaining the extent to which the people who protected Tokio's abusers would go he realized he would have to back off…for a little while at least.

He didn't worry for his own health and security. He was a man with nothing left to lose. But the people backing Tokio's attackers had no problems hurting innocents to get what they wanted. So he pulled back and did his best to stay under the radar. He made little inquiries every now and then trying to be subtle but it was never long before someone would come and send him on an unpaid vacation. It got to the point where the director was forced to beg him to stay away from the case before they forced her to send him someplace awful from where he would never return, so he relented.

Over the years he tried to help her. He had friends in the LAPD that looked out for her when she moved to California. He even sent her his lucky jacket from when he first enlisted in the marines. He was pleased that she liked it so much but it annoyed him that it made her look like a grungy boy. He sent her gifts for Christmas and gift cards on her birthday. He was actually happy when she started working for Victoria Stillwater. The woman was determined to find out how Tokio's abusers could continue to get away with it. He always kept his ears open and whenever he found something worthy of note he would send it her way.

'Who could have hated her so much to do that to her?' he asked himself as he always did when he thought of her. He looked at the picture he was holding and remembered his visits to the hospital. He took this picture of her the day he picked her up from the hospital to take her to the airport. Tokio was bright and cheerful. She was respectful and a little shy. Ducky had remarked that she had a brilliant mind and hoped very much that she become a doctor one day. They had both been very pleased when she sent them a picture of her diploma.

Her postcards and letters had also been a great source of relief. She traveled all over the world with Victoria's merc buddy Nightraven. She stayed in luxury hotels and even a palace every now and then. He overheard an ambassador for Baharavia say she was even dating the crown prince! He enjoyed the fact that no matter how hard they tried to keep little Tokio down they just couldn't!

Three months ago a little note had arrived from Victoria with only two words on it: _We win!_ The next day director Vance let him know that he was getting a promotion and a pay raise. The state department had sent the order for it with no real explanation and his raise was supposed to be retroactive to the beginning of the year. He burned with curiosity but didn't dare punch up the inquiry on his computer.

'To hell with it!' he said to himself as he decided to head up to MTAC and punch up her name anyway. She was supposed to come see him today. She had told him she had a surprise. She sounded giddy and cheerful, more so in fact than he'd ever heard her. As he entered he rattled her name off to the tech on duty. The man typed the name quickly and he frowned as the file popped up.

There was no picture. It said she is in the Air force. It showed her rank and her current station and even the date when she'd received a commendation. It didn't say what the commendation was for but he found the date to be extremely interesting. Just a couple of weeks before he received his promotion…coincidence?

'Unlikely!' he thought as he decided to go back to his desk. Everything else in Tokio's file was classified. Even with his level of clearance he had no way of finding out what in the world Tokio was getting commendations for in an inactive missile silo.

Tiredly he headed back out and as he walked down the stairs he noticed DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva had returned from lunch. DiNozzo had the charm turned on full power – judging by the grin on his face – as he and the others chatted with a woman in an air force uniform. McGee saw him coming towards them and told the woman they were talking to. Gibbs knew who it could be but as he approached and the woman turned to greet him he was still shocked by what he saw.

"Tokio?!" he said surprised. She moved away from the others to hug him.

"Hello Agent Jet!" she replied cheerfully. It was the little nickname she had given him all those years ago. He was speechless for a moment as he looked at her. Everything about her had changed! If he had not gone to do his little research in MTAC he would've never recognized her. There was a radiance and joy about her that was hard to describe in words and went beyond the physical beauty that she obviously possessed.

"You look incredible!" he said finally finding his voice. He turned to introduce his team but Tokio had already met them on the way up to his office. She remarked with a twinkle of amusement that DiNozzo had been very kind in showing her the way to his office.

"I'm sure he was!" he replied as he threw DiNozzo an annoyed glare. Ziva laughed as Tokio politely excused herself to follow Gibbs.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I got held up at the pentagon," she began as they walked away. She wanted to say hello to Ducky and Gibbs wanted her to meet Abby. Apparently she was on official business in the capital. She was presenting a report and she would be there for several days. She didn't say what she was reporting about but that didn't surprise him. Her security clearance was higher than his but one thing was clear: She loves her job!

Abby took to her immediately! After a few minutes of cheerfully chatting with Abby they went looking for Ducky down at the morgue where he was very likely working on the reports for the last case. Palmer (Ducky's assistant) found himself tongue-tied around clever and beautiful Tokio. Though Ducky seemed to recognize her immediately and when he asked how, the old man pulled out a Victoria Secret catalog from his desk.

"I believe this was the last one you were in!" announced Ducky cheerfully. Tokio laughed and explained to a slightly shocked Gibbs that she had financed her rather expensive school with some modeling. Gibbs just laughed.

"How come you didn't tell me?" he asked as he paged through the book. Ducky explained he had gone looking for the catalog ever since Tokio said she was working for Victoria Stillwater. He had a feeling she might pop up in it someday. He kept every book she was in and knew she was modeling under her mother's name.

"It's an underwear magazine. I was kind of embarrassed," she added with a nervous giggle. He laughed but turned and shot a warning glare at Palmer who was trying to look over his shoulder at the magazine. He closed it and gave it back to Ducky still glaring at Palmer who was quickly retreating to the other side of the morgue.

"Anyways, I hope you guys are still having lunch with me. I want you guys to meet Hajime!" she exclaimed her face alight with joy. Ducky agreed immediately as he began to take off his lab coat and they all moved out of the lab. Gibbs asked the obvious question…

"Who's Hajime?" asked Gibbs in his trademark suspicious tone. Tokio laughed. He was just as protective and suspicious as she had always known him. She smiled mischievously.

"He's my fiancée!" she announced cheerfully and laughed as predictably Gibbs frowned and Ducky congratulated.

"You're getting married! How wonderful! Congratulations!" Ducky exclaimed and hugged her as they waited for the elevator. They entered the elevator as Gibbs began asking her questions about Hajime: full name, profession, where is he from, where they met, etc.

"His name is Hajime Davila! He's supposed to be meeting us at the restaurant and you can ask him all that yourself!" she replied amused. Ducky's turn to frown now.

"Are you sure that's wise? Jethro might throw him in an interrogation room," Ducky half-teased and Tokio just laughed.

"Oh I'm sure Hajime will be fine," she replied confidently.

"In fact, I think they're gonna like each other!" she added as they headed out of the building. And just as she expected Gibbs did like her Hajime. He tried the whole "suspicious and disapproving daddy" bit but Hajime won him over right away. She knew the fact that Hajime was a marine had been a major plus in her old friend's eyes. In the end he even offered Hajime a job at NCIS.

"If you get tired of being holed up in that mountain that is," Gibbs added. Hajime just smiled and looked at Tokio.

"I don't see myself ever getting tired of it," he replied but the look in his eyes told Tokio it was more than the Stargate that would keep Hajime in Colorado Springs. Her friends laughed and raised their glasses. They understood how he felt even if they didn't know what he did.

"Well then, a toast! To new beginnings!" Ducky announced cheerfully. Tokio raised her glass and had a wonderful lunch with her old friends.

Over the next few days she would get to know his team a little better. Screech joined them later that day and had dinner with them and Gibbs' team. She was glad that he had picked a few more good friends. After all she worried about him as much as he had worried about her. When it was time for them to leave Gibbs promised he would not miss her wedding. She was overjoyed to see that he and Hajime had become good friends in such a short amount of time.

'Life is good!' she thought as she turned to wave goodbye to Gibbs and his friends. The flight to California would be on Aoshi's private jet. Screech joined them on the plane and flew back with them…

Gibbs watched with satisfaction as Tokio waved goodbye and boarded the private jet. According to her fiancée Tokio's time in Colorado Springs had allowed her to finally recognize her own strength. She conquered her oppressor finally both physically and mentally. As for the people that had kept Tokio under Chris' thumb they were now being dealt with by Victoria. And the woman was relishing her cold hard vengeance!

There was a lot more that he learned from Hajime. Her boyfriend didn't hold back at all on all the information he'd been able to gather. He also had his own theories on what happened with his grandmother but he didn't like discussing any of it with Tokio. It made her sad and angry and he did not want her grandmother to control Tokio anymore. He could understand that. Hajime's priorities were centered on Tokio's happiness and as far as Gibbs was concerned that was a good place for the young captain to be.

They had a bit of a laugh when Gibbs told Tokio who the boy she rescued years ago had been. Hajime knew of his father's half-assed attempt at kidnapping him because it had come up in a background check during his officer training. The name of the initial informant on the official report from Interpol was Victoria but Gibbs was happy to share the full story with him. The look of fierce pride and love on the young man's face satisfied Gibbs immensely.

"She'll be alright now," said Ducky solemnly. He nodded finding the words stuck to his throat for a moment. He knew now that it was time to let her go.

"She'll be happy Ducky…" he replied with a chuckle. They watched the plane until it disappeared into the horizon then turned to head back to work…

In the years that followed he looked forward to her cheerful letters that told the tale of the happy life she enjoyed. He made himself a special box for the family photos and holiday greetings she sent every year without fail. Whenever he felt at his absolute lowest, whenever he felt like he didn't make a single difference in the world he got a little card or a letter from her and the world seemed less hostile then. Her timing was somewhat magical!

He would occasionally hear weird rumors about aliens and extra terrestrial technology hidden in the mountain complex where she worked but he dismissed it as utter nonsense. The only one who ever got excited about that was Abby! One thing was clear to him always, she had let go of the past and the pain that went with it. She kept only the good parts so he decided that – at least in her case – he could let go of the pain too…


	31. Strongest opponent from the past

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. And I do not own any weasels Iron or otherwise. Disney is a dangerous enough beast to mess with! Not making any money…you guys know the drill!

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

"_**Strongest Opponent from the Past…"**_

* * *

_**Early Summer 1987**_

_Tokio sat and had a cheerful breakfast with her grandmother. Well, as cheerful as her always serious grandmother could ever be. She was debating on whether to go outside and read under a tree in the orchard or go to the large study. But in the end she decided to sit in the study and wait for her parents to call. Her mom called every day. _

_If she could she would have called them but there was only one public phone in the entire town they were staying in so she was forced to wait every day to whenever her mom could walk the mile and half to the phone and wait in line to use it. With as much trouble as mom went through to get to the phone Tokio wasn't sure why she bothered, once a week would have been enough for Tokio to hear from them. Grandmother hadn't really been teaching her anything new yet anyway and had given her plenty of freedom. _

_She had a better chance now to practice her Japanese and grandmother did start teaching her how to read and write it earlier this year. With school out now for summer vacation she had a chance to really advance her skill. She had given her access to all the unpublished Janeway journals too and they spent most days discussing Janeway's journal entries and the impact her influence on certain people had on the history of the country._

_They were almost finished clearing up breakfast when the phone rang. Tokio instantly hoped it would be her mom so she could go outside and read. It was such a nice warm sunny day that she didn't really want to spend it indoors. Her grandmother left to answer it instructing Tokio to finish up and that she would call her if it was her parents. Tokio finished and since grandmother didn't call she went to get the journal she was reading and sat in the study to read…_

"_But I don't understand…I just spoke to my son yesterday! You must be wrong!"Takako Takagi insisted angrily. She was on the phone with Allan Thornton - senior partner and current owner of Thornton and associates. He had received a call from the Mexican embassy in the middle of the night and put his son Pete on a plane to verify the situation._

"_Pete said he saw their remains. Sakura was the only one pulled out of the house alive but died en route to the hospital," Albert assured her solemnly. She half listened to her old associate as he explained that they still did not understand what caused the fire. He would be coming over to see her as soon as he had made the arrangements for the family's return._

"_No…no…" Takako said slowly to herself as she hung up the phone. She went to the window of her bedroom her chest felt too tight as though some enormous hand was squeezing her life out. She inhaled deeply trying to get more air into her lungs. She spotted little Tokio coming out of the kitchen to throw out the trash. Rage and grief exploded inside her then. She bit her handkerchief to keep from screaming and hurried away from her window._

'_Why should that whore's spawn live when my precious son is gone?' she raged inwardly at the sight of innocent little Tokio doing her chores. It was no secret how much Takako had hated Carmen. It wasn't that Carmen did anything wrong really. Any other woman would've loved to have her as a daughter in law. She was hardworking and decent but her equally decent and hardworking family did have one blemish: Norma – her cousin._

_The younger woman had a reputation for not being able to say no to any man in town. She was __**in fact**__ the town slut! Takako had as a matter of fact been well compensated to cover up some scandalous deeds done by her and the stupid boy Norma ended up having to marry. This of course had made things difficult for Carmen when she first arrived in Aspen. She was almost painted with the same brush as her cousin but Carmen was a strong person of unimpeachable character. She put the suspicions to rest quickly and without a shadow of a doubt. _

_But Takako refused to believe that Carmen was as loyal and pure as her son Richard claimed her to be. Carmen was 3 years older than Richard and was an army veteran. Both these things alone made Carmen unfit to be Takako's precious son's wife. Aside from that she was fully convinced that since her cousin was a slut then Carmen was sure to be one too! There was nothing you could say to Takako to convince her otherwise. The entire town thought Carmen was a very respectable person unlike her cousin - except for Takako who refused to believe the truth in front of her eyes._

"_I just know that little devil-seed is not Richard's daughter! That's why __**she**__ lived and he died!" she raged between clenched teeth but she had never been able to produce proof for her ridiculous notion so she had to bite her tongue. The only reason she thought this was because Tokio was the only one among her siblings who looked like Carmen and not like Richard. It was the dumbest reason but sadly Takako was never quite right after living in that awful internment camp. Sasame and Richard had always been able to keep things in check but the loss of the old glory days of her family had been taking a heavy toll on her sanity lately. _

_Another thought struck Takako then. She had her own blemish. Her wayward son: Michael. He had lost his way so long ago and she missed him more than anything. But proud and ridiculously prudish as she was she couldn't bring him back into the fold._

"_My poor boy is lost in a horribly decadent world surrounding himself with the lowest of life-forms… like that Victoria Stillwater!" raged Takako. The woman represented everything Takako hated! Worse, that he had married and had a child now with one of the "disgusting" women that worked for Victoria Stillwater made it impossible for her to accept her son back. _

_Only death could redeem him in her grief-warped mind now. In her mind too Richard and his son's death signaled the end of her family. The curse of Sojiro the Tenken had finally come to its full fruition and his line would now fade into complete oblivion. She would have to set things up so her family would be remembered as the protectors of the legacy. She figured once Tokio was properly examined upon her death they would learn what she certain was the truth: that Tokio was no Takagi._

"_That pathetic little filthy spawn is going to help me redeem my boy!" she thought as she stood there in her darkened room, anger and grief spilling hot tears on her face. She left the room in a hurry. As thoughts filled her mind on what needed to be done. She ran to the little guest house grabbing a hammer from the tool box in the garage. She knew Richard kept his trunk with the memorabilia of his brother's band in his bedroom. She had to destroy all of it. She couldn't risk Tokio knowing about Michael before she finished preparing her._

"_She will be the vessel of Sojiro the Tenken's return! It should be easy!" she thought with evil glee as she smashed the lock on the trunk open. She lit the fire place and began throwing all of the contents in the fire, starting with Richard's band journal…_

_Tokio looked up from her book wondering where grandmother could be. She hadn't called her to the phone so she knew it was not her parents who had called earlier. She decided to get up and look in on her grandmother and see if she needed anything. Her mom had asked her to keep an eye on grandma because she thought grandma was not doing so well lately. She looked everywhere in the house but couldn't find her anywhere so she went outside to see if she'd gone out to the garden. She noticed the chimney in the little guest house had some very dark smoke coming out of it so she hurried back home._

"_Grandmother, what are you doing? Those are daddy's things!" Tokio yelled as she found her grandmother shoving her father's "Jagged Metal" records and memorabilia into the fire. Tokio tried to wrestle the items away from her but Takako shoved her away roughly slamming poor little Tokio to the ground. She finished her awful chore quickly throwing the last few posters in the fire._

"_You're parents are dead! Do you hear me? They are dead!" Takako yelled at her. Tokio looked up at her shock and disbelief easy to see on her face._

"_You're lying! You're just trying to scare me!" Tokio yelled as she jumped up. Tokio's defiance gave Takako pause, she had not expected resistance from her. She had always thought Tokio weak, pathetic and easy to fool. It would not be as easy as she believed to subjugate her. This meant that turning her into the Tenken would take considerably more work than she had anticipated._

"_You're parents are dead! You will gather all of their belongings as well as your brother and sister's belongings and burn them!" Takako ordered her thinking quickly on how attached Tokio's parents had been to certain things. The first step was to remove all the things that reminded her that she was once loved. Sojiro Seta had grown up without love in his life, she needed to recreate that in Tokio's new life._

"_You can't scare me! I will do no such thing!" Tokio retorted with her hands on her hips in the prim manner that would become her trademark. Rage contorted Takako's face. She had not expected Tokio to have that much strength and cunning in her. She searched her mind for some way to get the girl to give in. She seized a 12inch Optimus Prime figure – still in its original packaging – sitting on the mantle. _

_Takako knew Sojiro prized the toy above all others and had worked very hard to obtain it. She smashed it against the table and would have thrown it in the fire if Tokio hadn't wrested it away from her and shoved her away. Again her strength caught Takako by surprise but undaunted she continued her campaign. She ranted on that the world's current level of depravity meant she would have to take a harder line on Tokio…that her mother had been much too soft on her._

"_You will do as I say! You will not challenge me! Do you understand?" Takako yelled at her but Tokio was already two steps ahead of her. She assumed by the crazed look in grandma's face that she had snapped. That her mother had been right all along and that grandma was just crazy. She needed to buy time so she meekly agreed to the old timer's crazy demands. Convinced of Tokio's acquiescence Takako left Tokio to her task. _

"_She's lying just to scare me! She always hated daddy's records! I just need to buy time until mom and dad get back!" she said to herself fully convinced that her family was fine and when she spoke to them later she would tell them what grandma did and what she did to save their treasures._

"_I'll be a hero for saving their stuff!" she thought proudly but as she looked down at her brother's ruined toy sadness stabbed her heart for the first time that day. It would not be the last._

"_Oh, but poor Soji…I bet mom will buy him a new Optimus when she comes back!" she consoled herself as she began to gather her family's possessions and making her plans to fool grandmother._

"_Mom's gonna be so mad that I burned all my Barbie dolls and our costumes but I have to make sure she believes the lie! Mommy will understand," she reassured herself as she made her preparations. But Tokio's tragic fate was sealed as the only person who could've saved her – Allan Thornton – died in a car crash on his way to his meeting with Takako. He was the only person with the means to halt Takako's insanity but with him died the only hope for Tokio to have a normal childhood…_

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

Hajime woke with a start. It took him a few seconds to remember that he was not in the past but in his mother's house in California. He hadn't had dreams about the past in many years but those dreams had always been about his ancestor's past and the scenes had always been short and mostly violent. He couldn't understand why he was having dreams about Tokio's past. He looked at his fiancée sleeping next to him. He could make out the soft peaceful smile on her face in the room's early morning dimness, so he doubted that he was channeling any dream of hers. He looked at the clock and it read 4:13am. He was meeting Zack at 5am this morning to go surfing so he decided to get up and get ready.

"Hey babe, going to the beach…wanna come?" he whispered in Tokio's ear once he was ready to go. She stirred and opened her eyes for a moment.

"It's too early and I don't like sand," she grumbled annoyed and buried herself deeper in her covers. He chuckled not surprised by her answer so he kissed her lightly and left the room they were sharing at his mother's house quietly. He knew she didn't like the beach and she had been up very late chatting with his mom. So far their trip to Cali had been everything he'd hoped.

His friends had come over for dinner and they had fun sharing stories with Tokio of their high school days. In fact it wasn't long before Tokio was calling his mother "momma" as his closest friends did. Tokio spent hours with his mom in the Star Wars room after everyone was gone. She ooh-ed and aah-ed at the ancient katana in its bullet proof glass cabinet. She giggled at all the pictures of Hajime in his stormtrooper armor. The armor had been her favorite item in the whole room! Hannya sat with them the whole time.

"I'm gonna put this one in _my_ locker!"she declared with a mischievous chuckle as his mother gave her the picture she took of him on his Harley wearing the armor when he first got his bike. It was her favorite room in the house and got her really excited about decorating their house. She promised him that _their_ Star Wars room would be even better! He figured from all the laughs he heard coming from the room later that night that his mother was likely showing her his baby pictures too but didn't dare go near the room to find out for sure.

"Oh great…" He grumbled annoyed as he spotted a picture on the dresser next to her purse confirming his suspicions. He picked it up and shook his head half annoyed and half amused. He was about 5 years old in this picture grinning up at his mom as she took the picture. He was lying on the couch, legs crossed and arms behind his head, wearing red cowboy boots and a set of Superman under-roos. It was his mother's favorite picture to show. She'd never given anyone a copy though. He put the picture in her purse hoping – in vain – that no one else would see it, and then left the room.

He found his mom and Hannya sitting on the couch in the family room talking quietly. Hajime approached them to say good morning. They both laughed when he asked about the picture. To his utter horror Emi informed him she had given Tokio copies of _several_ pictures of his early years. He could almost hear Janet and Sam's laughter. He knew that when Tokio went home the first thing she would do was get together with those two and share every detail of this weekend.

He sat with Hannya and his mother for a few minutes. They looked like they'd been up all night. They both looked tired but didn't look quite ready to give up their conversation. Hannya arrived just hours before he and Tokio did and they hadn't seen each other since the reunion. The hardest part about their relationship was all the time they spent apart.

Hannya had a huge company to run and a son with a "The Punisher" complex to chase after. Until Aoshi resolved his revenge thing and settled down enough to help his father with the company, his mom and Hannya would continue to be apart for long stretches of time. Although Hajime had a feeling it wasn't just Aoshi they were waiting on really. In his heart he knew that his mother had been waiting and hoping for him too to stop tumbling aimlessly and find the place where his heart could be at peace. It made him feel a little guilty but he was where she wanted him to be so the ball was in Aoshi's court now.

"Are you going surfing with Zack this morning?" Hannya asked.

"Yep! Do you wanna come?" Hajime retorted hopefully but he had never been able to get the old man on a surf board. Hannya laughed adding that there was no way in hell he'd _ever_ get on a surf board.

"I wish you could talk my workaholic son into tagging along though," Hannya added with a tired look on his face.

"Oh try Hajime! Aoshi really should take a little break!" his mother added worry added on to her tired face.

"I'll see what I can do… but I can't promise anything," Hajime replied as he headed to the kitchen. He found Aoshi in the kitchen having some breakfast as he scrolled through his emails on his laptop. Aoshi had gone to sleep early so he could get up at this hour. Sano and Kenshin were still sleeping obviously since they weren't with him in the kitchen. Those two were never far from Aoshi! He had his people spread across different time zones so getting up early was essential for him. Try as he might though he could not convince Aoshi to join him and his friends this morning. So he gave up on it for now but made a mental note to get Tokio to talk him into it tomorrow.

'Those 3 usually do what she asks…' he thought as he loaded his board onto his truck. There wasn't too much traffic this morning and the beach was only a few short minutes drive. When he arrived Zack hadn't gotten there yet and there wasn't anyone he knew around. He walked down to the sand with his board under his arm feeling at peace with the world.

He sat down on the sand and thought some more about the dream. It had been very specific! He knew from Tokio that Carmen had gone that summer to her father's home town to sell a ranch she had inherited when her father passed away the year before. Carmen herself had not been there since her mother died when she was 5 years old.

Her mother was an American girl traveling with her father who was an archeologist. She met and married Carmen's father during his time there on an expedition looking for Aztec ruins. When she died Carmen came to live with her grandfather in Denver and her father stayed behind to care for his family's ranch. Her father visited her very rarely and had stopped being able to travel by the time Sakura was born.

Carmen's grandfather died when she was 15 but since she did not want to go back to her father's tiny and remote town she won her emancipation, took a GED test and entered nursing school. She later enlisted in the army and eventually ended up helping out her father's younger brother who was struggling to provide a good life in Aspen for his wife, two sons and his daughter. Carmen did a great deal to help her uncle who had once helped her win her emancipation and helped her get through nursing school when her grandfather died. He was the only grandfather figure in Tokio's life and she remembered him fondly.

Carmen offered the property to her uncle but he wanted nothing to do with it. He had a good life in Aspen by then and was well respected despite his daughter's terrible reputation. Her uncle had lost one of his sons in Vietnam and the other moved to New York as soon as he was old enough to get away from his big sister's awful reputation but Hajime suspected he disliked the shady deals done to try to protect her and there were likely parts to this story that he still didn't know.

He was never seen in Aspen again though he often flew his parents out to visit him. He moved them permanently to Florida where he had relocated before Carmen died. Tokio suspected her granduncle and his son might have tried to help her but Takako of course must've thwarted him. She had often heard her aunt crying because her parents refused to speak to her. She had mentioned that some of the worse beatings she received usually happened when Norma tried to call her parents. She didn't know why until recently.

In the end Carmen decided to just sell the property via a local real estate agent. But Tokio's father insisted – upon seeing the pictures of it – that he wanted to see the old place. He had thought it charming and a wonderful place for a peaceful family vacation away from city noise. Richard had been fond of camping and so had Tokio's siblings; but Tokio and Carmen never liked it yet they did it for love of Richard.

There was one idea that surprised him: the idea that Takako thought Tokio was not Richard's daughter. It made everything else Takako did make a dark sort of sense. According to the research he'd done with Gibb's Carmen had been engaged during her deployment in Vietnam but the young man in question had died there. Carmen had in fact been allowed to accompany the man's body back to his parent's home in California. But that engagement had come to its tragic ending two years before Carmen even met Richard.

'That's strike one for that theory,' thought Hajime. But there was plenty of evidence against the crazy idea. True, Tokio had her mother's face and skin complexion. And true, she was tall and with many physical features that made her outward resemblance to her mother positively uncanny. But there were many that linked her to her father genetically. Her high level intellect was one. Her mother had skipped much of high school but only out of necessity and she struggled quite a bit to keep up with the school work in nursing school. She had admitted to Tokio that she was not a book-smart person, in fact school annoyed her to no end, but she was clever and intuitive and of course hard-working.

Her father on the other hand won himself many intellectual accolades at an early age and could've skipped several grades though he did make the choice to stay in high school – unlike Tokio – at his father's insistence. Personality was another link. Her mother was strong willed; outspoken and very charismatic while Richard was mild mannered and soft spoken often shy even. Tokio, while she had no problems speaking up for herself when necessary, was generally shy and hid her true self behind masks of extreme politeness among strangers. You had to do a lot of work to get Tokio to trust you! He knew that first hand.

'Then there's the birth marks,' he thought to himself. He smirked as he remembered how much he had enjoyed discovering all those tiny moles. Tokio had mentioned that she'd been the only one of her siblings to inherit her father's every birthmark!

She had all of them covered with makeup when she modeled especially a large one on her left hip that Tokio called the Takagi mark. It was a large spot that looked like a paint drop just a shade darker than her skin tone. Her father had it in the exact same shape and place and - according to his research - so had her grandmother. Tokio had asked her uncle if he had the mark too but he had not replied an answer to her yet. Hajime's research yielded that the man had a tattoo where the mark should be.

'Takako's theory just doesn't hold up,' Hajime thought looking at the time. He put it aside for now. He would think about it later when he stopped by Aoshi's office to pick up the rest of the research Aoshi was doing for him.

It was ten past 5am and Zack hadn't shown up yet. He wasn't really surprised. Zack was rarely on time for anything! He laughed thinking of all the misadventures Zack's crazy scheming had always got them into. He heard Zack calling out to him a few minutes later and after a little ribbing from Hajime on his tardiness they headed into the water. But by 8:30am they were already sitting at their old hang out: The Max. Screech was there sitting across from AC waiting for them on their usual booth when the two arrived. Hajime slid in next to AC and Zack took a spot next to Screech. The waitress materialized with surprising speed.

"Hey Zack, did Screech tell you we met Agent Gibbs?" Hajime asked knowing those two had talked as soon as Screech got home around noon the day before.

"Yea, he told me. I'm sorry I kept it from ya…I just didn't wanna sour your memories of the Olympics," Zack replied sadly.

"I know Zack and I appreciate it more than you know! I found out about the kidnapping attempt while I was in officer training," Hajime began. He explained that it had come up during a more thorough background check at the beginning of training. However, the marines' background report had only shown that Victoria's security people uncovered the plot, notified the authorities and Interpol made the arrests. It only mentioned Agent Black and Agent White and a couple of Spanish detectives involved with Nightraven as the informer for Victoria's people.

"Agent Gibbs was very thorough though and just for the record: _**I**_ don't think you're disreputable and I'll kick anybody's butt who _**dares**_ to say otherwise!" Hajime declared proudly. It was not lost on him that Zack could've thrown the incident in Haji's face when Yolanda attacked him and Kelly but he didn't. It said a great deal about how good a friend he had in both Zack and Kelly. Screech patted Zack in the back and AC high-fived him. Zack shrugged embarrassed by the fuss his friends were making.

"Ok, but let's keep this on the down-low…I have a rep to protect to around here," Zack replied in a mock-conspiratorial tone. The guys all laughed and Hajime explained for AC and Screech the details of the "operation" and Zack's part in the whole thing. Finally, Zack asked the question Hajime had been waiting for.

"Ok, so did Gibbs tell you who the actual informant was? All I ever knew was that it was a girl working at Victoria's mansion," he asked casually as the waitress appeared with their breakfasts. Hajime calmly took out an envelope from the pocket of his windbreaker and pulled out a picture of Tokio in her "creepy guy" disguise. He put it on the table in between Zack and Screech. AC caught a glimpse of it and just groaned.

"I knew it! Creepy guy was a girl! Screech you were right! She was the girl Tripp was making out with that first time we were at the mansion together right?" Zack rattled off excitedly. Hajime did a double take surprised that Zack had put that together so quickly. He wondered how much his buddy had actually been obsessing over that whole kidnapping incident.

"I told you! Her voice gave her away and the way she smiled when she caught the…" Screech stopped as the face of the girl who shot AC down came floating up from his memory. Zack seemed to reach the same memory at the same moment. They were both stunned silent as Hajime produced the "after" photo of Tripp and Tokio on that day.

"No way…" whispered Screech softly but it was overshadowed by Zack's "Oh crap!" exclamation. There was Tokio arm in arm with Tripp on the picture looking every bit the princess they had assumed her to be that day.

"Tell me about it!" groaned AC in response. Zack laughed and after a moment so did Screech. Hajime joined them in their laughter

"Jesse is _never_ gonna let you live it down!" Zack exclaimed. AC rolled his eyes but chuckled a little. After they settled down, Zack finally asked Hajime where he had gotten the photo. It was AC who answered.

"Tripp gave it to him! Can you believe it?" AC exclaimed between amused and surprised. He regaled Zack with stories of how the nice the Weasels had been with him and Hajime and how easy going and open Tripp had been. Zack and Screech easily guessed Tripp changed his attitude because of Tokio.

"Did Haji get all jealous and territorial?" asked Screech in a teasing tone as he perused the copies of Tripp's pictures. The roll of Haji's eyes made the answer all too obvious. He and Zack laughed.

"You bet! He snapped at Tripp like the wolf he is!" AC said laughing "But he couldn't really do much else! Tripp was being really nice and wasn't hitting on Tokio or anything. So he just sat there and stewed and growled to himself mostly! But he got over it after a while," AC explained amused.

As they ate AC told them that as mortified and embarrassed as he had been at first at finding out whom the "creepy guy" was he agreed he was kind of glad Tokio shot him down the way she did. It made him feel less guilty for yelling at her. Hajime told him that Tokio didn't feel bad about telling him off either. She had just been surprised by who the 3 idiots in the story had been. But he assured AC she held no grudge either. She had actually enjoyed creeping the heck out of them.

"And she had it really rough back then," Hajime added "it empowered her – sort of– to take us down. It wasn't something she got very often back then. It meant a whole lot to her and it cost us nothing really," he concluded a bit sadly.

"True enough," AC agreed solemnly. Hajime explained a little about the way Tokio lived back then to Zack and Screech and in the end they agreed that a few laughs at their expense were worth it if it was a comfort to Hajime's once beleaguered fiancée.

"I wish I'd pushed harder to try to get in good terms with Tripp," Zack put in nostalgically.

"Believe me, no one wishes that more than me!" Hajime agreed "but I'm glad you tried at least and at any rate it doesn't matter. The past is the past what matters is the future," Hajime pointed out repeating what Tokio had said that weekend.

"You said it buddy!" Screech agreed wholeheartedly. They sat and talked, laughed and reminisced for a while but as he finished his breakfast Hajime took his leave of his friends. He had an important errand to attend to today. So he paid his bill and took off leaving them to their reminiscing for now and promising to meet them tomorrow.

When Hajime arrived at home he found Sano alone in the family room watching TV and playing with his little Optimus Prime key chain. He informed Haji that his mom and Hannya had just gone out to have brunch at their favorite place in Long Beach. Aoshi and Kenshin had left for work hours ago. He was waiting for Tokio to get up so he could drive her to Lisa's office at the Victoria's Secret Corporate HQ buildings. Hajime was not fooled by this nice little cover story. Sano was the bodyguard on duty. Whenever they shared a zip code with Tokio they made every effort to make sure one of them was always with her. Aoshi had told him so months ago when he first started going out with Tokio.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" Hajime countered with an amused smirk.

"I told Aoshi you weren't gonna fall for that!" Sano chuckled "Since you're back I'll go to Sensei's and wait for her there. I'll bring her home if you want," Sano added cheerfully as he got up and put his car keys in his pocket.

"I don't think I'll be gone at my errand long but yea…hang out just in case it takes longer than I expect," Hajime replied.

"I doubt that guy has the stomach for it. You'll be out of there in less than ten minutes," Sano commented casually but Hajime still caught the hint of resentment in his voice. Sano called out his good bye and reminded Hajime to tell Tokio that he would meet her with Kenshin and Aoshi at their Sensei's office. Hajime called back a reassurance that he would tell her then went to the room to find Tokio.

When he got there he saw that she had gotten up already and the shower was running in his new bedroom. Emi had moved Hajime's room to a bigger room so he and Tokio could have plenty of space to share and some privacy. He was immensely happy that she had thought of this. He debated on whether or not to ask if he could join her. Monday night her cycle had seemed to hit her like bomb.

He found her in bed fairly early after they arrived at the capital. He had arrived at the hotel later than she having stayed later at the pentagon with his CO. She was curled up in a ball under the blankets. Her face was extremely pale and the lights were all turned off. She said it was just a migraine and that the "discomforts" were normal. It would fade in a couple of days she assured him. Her voice trembled with pain and she reached for her little bottle of pills several times throughout the night. She ate nothing that night and very little the next morning.

Until this week he had never seen how much pain and discomfort she suffered during her cycle. She got up in the middle of the night looking for pain pills or heat packs every night. He understood now why sometimes she wore makeup to work more heavily than on other days. Her face was frighteningly pale every morning and her appetite and energy lowered to alarming levels. He found himself admiring how she could completely hide all of that throughout the day.

Not even Gibbs had noticed at first and he had found the old man to be rather observant. He loved the fact that she didn't whine or complain. She didn't have the dramatic mood swings that all the women he knew had. But he did not like the fact that she suffered far more than any women he'd known. He tried to help wherever he could or stay out of the way when he couldn't. It was a bit alarming to Hajime and he knew it was something he would never quite get used to.

"Hajime is that you?" Tokio called out cheerfully.

"Yea…I just got back," he replied as he took off his shoes. He called to her that Sano had left and would meet her later.

"What? I can't hear you? Can you come in here?" Tokio called back. Hajime stopped what he was doing looking suddenly hopeful. Tokio had cut off access to her almost completely when her cycle began. He had reverted to the status of his earlier days with her and waited for her to let him know when it was over.

"It's only been four days though," he replied remembering long ago health classes that had taught him such things lasted a minimum of 5 days. She chuckled a little and apologized for not telling him that her cycles were never longer than 3days.

"They're horrible but they're over fast! Come in here I can't hear you very well with the water running!" she called back to him. No more incentives did the wolf need! He paused only for a minute to send Lisa a text message that Tokio would be late for their meeting. He undressed quickly then and headed into the bathroom to join her. Life was taking some wonderful turns now and all his dreams and plans were beginning to fall neatly into place. The world was a bright and beautiful place again for Hajime…

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

Tokio arrived at Lisa's studio almost an hour late and more than a little flustered. She had not realized how much she had overslept until after she got out of the shower. However, she was so lost in Hajime's charms by then that all else had seemed unimportant so being late became inevitable. To top it off he refused to let her leave without breakfast so while she got ready he cooked breakfast for her and made her sit down and eat while he finished getting dressed.

"I'm so sorry girls!" Tokio said as she greeted Kelly and Lisa. The girls suppressed a chuckle as they watched Hajime saunter in behind his flustered fiancée with a swagger on his step and his trademark arrogant smirk on his face. They knew from long experience that this was the way he looked when he was happy. A happy Hajime was a sight that they had not seen in a long time! Interns hustling and bustling in the studio looked up or slowed down every now and then to check out what their boss was up to.

"Oh don't worry! You're on vacation!" Kelly replied cheerfully and Lisa echoed her sentiment adding that they had received Hajime's message. Lisa had also run into Sano who had told her she had been up late with Emi and that Hajime would bring her over later. So as far as they were concerned Tokio was early.

"Thanks! My fiancée here wouldn't let me leave until I'd eaten though," she added still annoyed and embarrassed.

"If you knew how many times these guys made us sit and starve waiting around for them you'd understand!" Hajime complained. Tokio shook her head in disbelief and Lisa laughed. Kelly jumped into counter quickly.

"Oh Haji you're exaggerating we only did that like once or twice and it was way back in high school!" Kelly protested. Hajime stared at her like she'd grown a second head! Lisa just laughed and laughed. Tokio watching them amused. The way they argued reminded her a little of the way she used to argue with her brother. She found that she could think of her family often now without breakdown into tears.

"What!? Try once or twice a day! And up until you got pregnant you guys were still doing it!" Hajime countered annoyed. Kelly still refused to give in when Lisa finally interjected.

"Oh come on Kelly! We always did it! Especially when we were out shopping! You and Jessie just never noticed but I always enjoyed watching them turn into whiny babies when they weren't fed on time!" Lisa put in thoroughly amused.

"There!" Hajime crowed looking thoroughly vindicated. Tokio and Lisa laughed as Kelly reluctantly gave in. She decided to give Kelly a hand before her wolf got carried away.

"I can see what you mean Lisa. Sometimes he does get a little needy," she put in with a mischievous little smile. He rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. After all, he had been a little needy this morning.

"Fine! I'll quit while I'm ahead!" he said with a chuckle. He kissed Tokio's fingers and moved to Kelly and Lisa hugging and thanking them softly for taking care of his fiancée. Both women were happy to do it and said so to him. But "The Wolf" never leaves without the final say! The wolfish grin on his face was all the warning she got. Lightning quick his arms wrapped around her and he ignored the giggles and hoots from his friends and Lisa's staff as he gave her a long deep kiss.

"You're right sometimes I am a little needy," he said as he released her slowly. She rolled her eyes but smiled up at him. He finally sauntered away with a definite swagger in his step and waved a jaunty good bye as he stepped out the door.

"It _is_ nice to see him back to his old self!" Kelly admitted with a nostalgic smile after he was gone.

"Yea, I did miss the arrogant, know-it-all pain in ass we know and love!" Lisa added with a chuckle. Kelly laughed too. They explained that since the divorce Hajime had been a somewhat reclusive guy who seemed to be angry most of the time. The smoking habit had seemed to make him even more irritable and they were ecstatic that he had finally managed to quit. The gratitude in their faces and voices made Tokio blush embarrassed for she knew their gratitude was for her influence on him. She was a shy and humble girl after all. The girls caught on to Tokio's discomfort and Kelly quickly changed the subject.

"So anyway, since you had a late breakfast we can take our time here then head down to the spa," Kelly said cheerfully. Kelly pulled out some of the ideas for flower arrangements and other wedding related accessories for her to look at while Lisa hurried to go bring out the mock up she had already sewn together and the drawings she was working on.

"Great! I've been so looking forward to this!" Tokio replied equally cheerful. She knew today would be a great day!

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

Hajime's smirk vanished as he exited Lisa's studio. His stride became heavy and purposeful. Tokio had a day full of wedding planning and girly fun. Lisa and Kelly would make sure she would have a good day. He on the other hand was headed to a grimmer task: meeting Tokio's uncle. In and of itself not really awful but by the end of the day he doubted her uncle would have the stomach to meet Tokio tomorrow.

He finally arrived at Aoshi's office where the secretary let him in without challenge. Aoshi looked away from his computer and took two folders out of his desk. Hajime sat down in front of Aoshi. As he opened the first folder Sano and Kenshin entered the office. He steeled his resolve as he opened the first of the folders. This one had pictures of Tokio during the dark years she spent alone with the Peters and some from her years in California. Most were hospital photos but he did recognize the ones that Ducky – Gibb's friend and the head medical examiner at NCIS – had taken. It was a difficult folder to look at but he needed to see it.

"I had this thought: What if Takako thought Tokio was not Richard's daughter?" Hajime asked as he perused the second folder. This folder contained information about Michael when he was still Michael Takagi and some of the after story too when he became Dak Tracer. There were some very interesting finds!

"I don't see how it is possible Nii-sama," Aoshi asked after a moment of consideration. He knew all the facts as well as Hajime but before he could elaborate Sano jumped in.

"Of course it's possible! The old hag was totally nuts! She could've told herself all kinds of stupid crap to justify her insane campaign against Sis!" Sano exclaimed irritated. Kenshin nodded but was quick to point out that they had no evidence for this new theory.

"But as Sano says, it would make sense that it would," Kenshin concluded thoughtfully.

"Nii-sama, you must be careful with this new notion," Aoshi quickly put in. Casting doubt – even unfounded – upon Tokio's mother would hurt Tokio greatly.

"You don't have to tell me that! This is just between us!" Hajime snapped back "I need to understand her grandmother's motivations better, that's all," he concluded giving each man a hard look and they all agreed with him. He kept looking thru the second folder and read everything carefully again. He had reviewed most of this already in the week he was in Washington. Aoshi had given it to him before he left Colorado. He and Gibbs had gone through the interviews and Gibbs had helped him put together the timeline and the highlights Hajime would need for today's meeting.

"Alright, it's time for me to go," Hajime announced grimly as he packed up the folders and a small box he had asked Aoshi to prepare for him.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you Nii-sama? Nightraven might be there," Aoshi asked ominously. It was not clear to any of them what stance Night would take in this. Night had known Dak for far longer than he had known Tokio but he was very protective of her. Sano and Kenshin quickly volunteered once more. Hajime quickly reminded Sano he had to drive Tokio home if he wasn't back in time.

"I have to do this alone! It's the only way Tokio will accept whatever happens," Hajime began solemnly. Gibbs had wanted to come along too but Hajime had responded the same to him. In the end Gibbs had agreed. A wolfish grin appeared on his face then.

"But I also want him to feel safe and comfortable! It's the only way to see the real Michael Takagi," he added with faked cheer that chilled the men in the room. With those words he left Aoshi's office…

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

Debbie glared at her husband as she watched him and the rest of the members of Jagged Metal disappear out of the driveway on their motorcycles heading towards their favorite barbeque hangout. Dak had accepted a request from his niece Tokio's fiancée: Hajime – to talk about Tokio. Dak figured the young man was coming to get Dak's blessing as the last surviving member of Tokio's family. Victoria and Night had both advised him against this meeting. He had no business involving himself in the life decisions of a niece he had never known. It was pure arrogance of him to take on this responsibility.

But instead of merely meeting the young man at the appointed time and giving his blessing then sending him on his way he wanted to play the "protective daddy" game! He intended for Hajime to sit here and have to wait his pleasure. Then he would find ways to ruffle the guy's feathers just to see if he was "worthy" saying it was the least he could do for his little brother. Victoria had strongly advised them against playing this game. She knew from experience that if you ignored Victoria or Night's advice you did so at your own peril!

She tried to calm herself but Victoria's warning replayed itself over and over in her mind. She had the worst feeling of dread and try as she might she couldn't shake it. At noon precisely her butler came to her study to tell her Capt. Hajime Davila had arrived. She got up to greet him; by then Dak had only been gone about ten minutes. She found Hajime standing straight and tall on her foyer cutting quite the dashing figure in his olive green military uniform. He smiled pleasantly as he greeted her and she found him to be very charming as he presented her with a small gift.

"Oh it's lovely!" she exclaimed as she unwrapped the small box. A small blue crystal rose sparkled inside a glass box wrapped in blue and white glittering paper. He was very gracious and humble as he accepted her compliment. She apologized for her husband's absence but he shrugged it off saying he had no problems waiting until he was available. His easy going demeanor quickly enchanted Debbie and her previous fears melted away. She called her daughters down to lunch with their visitor. She led him out to the garden. It was a nice and sunny day perfect for lunch in her beautiful garden!

The girls were instantly enchanted with Hajime. Debbie could see why he was so successful with women. He was a very good listener and knew exactly how to talk to people to make them feel comfortable. Liz recounted how Hajime had kissed their cousin Tokio during the reunion and how romantic she thought that kiss had been and what a cute couple they made. Linda – the youngest – sighed as her big sister related the tale. Hajime told them little stories about Tokio and Debbie surmised by the way he talked about her that Night was absolutely right: Hajime was _completely_ in love Tokio!

The girls soon reluctantly left. They wanted to stay and talk to Hajime and so taken was 14 year old Linda with him that he actually walked her out to Liz's car. Big sister was going to drive her back to school. Linda had requested her lunch be off campus today because she was curious about the cousin they never knew they had and had already heard much from her sister. Liz had done the same because she was curious about Hajime. She had not had much chance to talk to Tokio at the reunion and there had been much gossip about them since then at work.

It was an unexpected surprise really for Debbie to see how mild and easy going Hajime was. She would've never expected that from someone with a nickname like: The Wolf! His beautifully worded compliments on her garden prompted her to give him a tour of her mansion. She made a point to ask him how he had gotten that nickname because from her point of view it didn't seem to fit him.

"My friend Sanosuke gave it to me!" he began with a light chuckle. He explained as they returned to the garden that his friend thought he just looked like a wolf.

"I've grown attached to it to be honest. He meant well by it; my mother and all my friends like it even Tokio likes it! So I don't mind," he added cheerfully. Debbie took this as a sign of how much he cared for not just Tokio but all those closest to him that he would so easily accept a nickname whether it suited him or not. It meant good things for Tokio's future with him as far as Debbie could see.

"Well, I'm not sure that it suits you!" she replied adding once more an apology for her husband's misbehavior. Hajime just smiled pleasantly and insisted that it was no trouble. He assured her he had all day if necessary and he would be more than happy to wait. It had already been two hours since Dak left when finally the butler came out to the patio to let Debbie know her husband was home. She excused herself to go meet her husband but on her way out she found he had come back without the rest of his band and instead he had Nightraven with him.

No one saw Hajime's warm pleasant smile turn into a cold evil smirk as he took his seat once more. The wolf is after all…a patient hunter.

"Dak! That boy has been waiting for two hours! This is unacceptable!" she hissed at him angrily after a quick but solemn greeting with Nightraven. Night said nothing as Debbie asked his opinion. He quietly took off his helmet after parking his motorcycle carefully. He just asked where Hajime was and headed out of the garage saying he'd wait for them there. Debbie's earlier feeling of dread returned as Night walked away without saying a word.

"You had better be nice to him!" Debbie shot at him as she stomped away after Hajime. Dak just chuckled as his wife walked away. He figured she was just upset because Victoria had told her not to pick on Hajime. Debbie – like those who worked directly with Victoria – never liked going against her. But Debbie was famous for leaving people hanging and for being late to almost everything so he found it comical that she was yelling at _him_ for being late. He shrugged it all off and headed to the garden.

He found Debbie standing by the door leading to the garden with Hajime. She would be leaving to pick up Linda from school and then meet Liz for their spa appointment. She said good bye to Hajime who held the door for her and waited for him. She rolled her eyes angrily at Dak as she hurried away from him. Dak grinned and walked through the door.

"So you're Hajime huh? My wife seems to like you!" Dak announced with a cheerful grin. He passed by Hajime with no more than a condescending pat on the shoulder and headed straight for the table where Hajime had been sitting with Dak's family. He found Nightraven sitting there glaring at him but Dak thought nothing of it.

"So what brings you to my home today?" Dak asked with an arrogant grin as he took a seat across from Hajime. His tone suggested he knew the answer but he was going to make Hajime ask. Hajime wordlessly reached inside his briefcase and pulled out two thick folders. His pleasant smile had vanished by the time he looked up at Dak.

"I believe you've misunderstood my intentions. I came here to find out whether _**you**_ are worthy of Tokio. You're opinion of me is completely irrelevant," Hajime retorted with a hard look in his eyes that caught Dak by surprise.

"What the heck?" he replied between confused and amused. He looked over at Night still glowering on his seat as though expecting this to be some kind of joke. When the old man just continued to sit stone faced and silent. He opened his mouth to respond to Hajime but he never got the chance.

"Every single adult in charge of Tokio's welfare either betrayed or abandoned her or both! From everything that I've seen so far you're no better than your mother! So why should I let you be even in the same room with Tokio!" Hajime began angrily.

"I have sworn to protect Tokio's happiness! How do I know you won't hurt her and disappoint her like everyone else who was supposed to love and care for her?" Hajime accused the venom of his anger dripping from every word throwing Dak's little silly game way off its track!

"Now wait just a minute! You don't know anything about me!" Dak shot back trying to find some control. The situation had slipped from his fingers too easily and it threw him off balance.

"Are you sure about that?" Hajime countered quickly. He opened a folder and took out some old newspaper articles and began reading some highlights from his days as Michael Takagi. Through the interviews with teachers and old staff the image that was painted was of a reckless self indulgent youth. He was a young man who loved attention and didn't care how he got it.

His school record pointed to him barely managing to graduate high school after repeated trips to summer school. It's not that he wasn't smart he just couldn't be bothered, according to his old teachers. Only his mother's influence and his little brother's impeccable record kept him from being expelled. Hajime continued implacably pulling out newspaper clippings of him. The number of times he had been in trouble with the law had been astonishing!

He'd been a favored subject of the tabloids since before he was Dak Tracer! Yet his parents had bailed him out every single time. He was the major instigator in every scandalous show of teenage rebellion in the town. He'd been picked up by the draft even but quickly washed out of army boot camp. Again his mother had made sure to protect him from the spoiled bratty way he chose to exit his very short time with the armed forces.

"So in conclusion you were a useless selfish brat who didn't care who you hurt or what you wrecked as long as you were having fun!" Hajime threw at him with disgust.

"You don't know what it was like living with my mother and all her stupid hurtful crap! You have no right to judge me!" Dak growled angrily shocked that Hajime had found out so much more than even the nosiest paparazzi. The memories of his youth were filled with regrets and he did not like Hajime's brutal way of revisiting them.

"And you have no right to judge the decisions of a niece you never cared to know!" Hajime shot back but didn't stop there.

"And you say your mother hurt you…Did she ever hurt you like this or like this?" he continued accusingly. He laid first an 8 by 10 photo of Tokio. Her face was swollen beyond recognition and her arm bent in a place it shouldn't be bruises covering every part of her emaciated body. In the other photo she was unconscious on an examination table her ribs stuck out painfully. Her skin was pale and dry and bruises peppered her legs and arms.

Dak's protests died as he looked on in horror as Hajime explained the first photo was taken when Tokio was 14 when her cousin put her in the hospital before she went to college. The second was taken by Ducky when Agent Gibbs found her just months after her parents died. He shook his head weakly as Hajime continued to produce photos of Tokio's life before and some from after she left for California.

"No…no my brother would've…" but whatever had occurred to him died away. He couldn't argue for his brother the evidence just didn't let him.

"Your brother and his wife entrusted the care of their child to a crazy old woman! And where was his brother?" Hajime continued showing Dak no mercy. Night continued to watch and say nothing.

"Tokio ate out of the trash while your daughters and your wife got weekly spa treatments and catered lunches," Hajime added pulling out pictures now of Tokio's first apartment. It was a broken down building that had actually been torn down years ago and the property was turned into a strip mall. Aoshi had managed to find some archived photos of the dilapidated apartment with its rotted kitchen cabinets, cracked walls and broken boarded up windows.

"How was I supposed to know? She sent her lap dog Thornton to tell me I wasn't wanted around! I couldn't have known. That could've been Liz in that apartment or Linda in that hospital! What was I supposed to do?!" he countered desperately unable to connect the images in front of him with the pictures Night had shown him.

"Do you really think your brother and your father would have turned you away if you'd simply shown up? It's not like you didn't know where to find them. And it's not like you didn't have friends who could help you! Do you really think I would've let you go it alone? All you had to do was ask!" Night spoke for the first time since Dak arrived. He gave Dak a hurt and betrayed look that did not surprise Hajime.

Night and Victoria were famous for how far they would go for a friend who asked them for help. From his research Haji knew Victoria had her own battles with Takako's shady influence many years ago when she first wanted to build her resort in the early seventies. Then years later when she wanted to open her night club. Through her contacts Takako had tried to put legal and financial road blocks on her projects. Victoria had obviously won.

"So you did it to protect them? I walked in here with every intention to do you harm but because I wore this uniform, carried a gift and was polite your wife let me in without question. She let me talk to your children, she showed me around your house. They believed every word out of my mouth," Hajime threw at him his tone merciless. As Dak looked at the pictures he blanched as the implications sunk in. Hajime didn't let him respond.

"I could've pulled out these pictures while I was having lunch with your family and showed them everything Tokio had to suffer because of you. All the things she endured to keep _them_ safe! How would your little girls or your wife feel? Where were _you_ to protect them then?" Hajime asked without an ounce of pity. He was ruthless and gave Dak now no quarter. Night sat there glaring at the pictures on the table and said nothing so Hajime figured the old man agreed with him.

"Oh and before I forget…your brother did try to reach you!" Hajime pulled out a mug shot of Richard and tossed it in front of Dak. He had been arrested trying to get in to Dak's home. The incident had taken place 3 weeks after Tokio was born. His father was gravely ill and he had been trying to reach his brother to tell him. The law firm had refused to help him so he had gone to California alone to try to reach his big brother and bring him back in time for his father to see him one last time before he died.

"The firm called and told me not to come to my father's funeral! They said I wasn't wanted! That it would attract the wrong attention…" tears rolled down his cheeks now as he tried desperately to explain. But his excuses were shallow and cowardly to the two men sitting with him. He knew very well his brother would never have turned him away.

"So you said to yourself: "To hell with it! They don't want me I don't care!" And threw yourself a big party!" Hajime rejoined pulling out a picture of Dak diving naked into the pool of his house and shoved it in front of him. The picture came from a magazine that had covered the event. The party took place the day of his father's funeral.

Dak's face showed the conflict raging in his heart as he looked at the papers Hajime had brought. He got up from the table and walked to a nearby rose bush. His back was to them as he stood there staring at the bush his fists clenched and unclenched as he struggled to get a handle on everything he'd learned about his abandoned niece. Haji knew this was the moment when he would find out whether Dak Tracer was still selfish pathetic Michael Takagi or if he had changed at all. If Dak continued to make excuses he would get up and walk away and he would have his answer. Tokio he knew would do the same once he told her the outcome of this meeting.

He had told her his reasons for wanting to meet her uncle. She had not objected but wanted no part of it either. She agreed her uncle needed to be made accountable but she was done being her grandmother's pawn. Had Hajime not proposed that he take on the task himself; she would have just let it go. She didn't want to be her grandmother's weapon. She would've swallowed her justified resentment just to not give in to her grandmother's dark designs.

"Yes…I'm ashamed to admit it but yes. That's exactly what I said to myself. I'm sorry Hajime it was stupid and arrogant to presume I was allowed to make judgments on my more capable niece's life," he began his voice grave but steady. A tear rolled down his face but Hajime nodded to encourage him to continue sensing Dak still had more to say. Haji relaxed a little pleasantly surprised that Tokio's uncle wasn't gonna turn and run as he'd done all his life.

"I didn't get it you know…all I wanted was to be free. I wanted to do whatever I wanted without all her rules and the whole family heritage crap weighing me down and that's exactly what she did…she set me free. I never got it…" Dak said softly sadness and regret making his shoulders sag. He picked up an old statement of accounts before the Peters had taken over. The Peters had made the place profitable again but destroyed everything Takako and her ancestors had taken pride in.

"I would ask you if you knew why she fell so far but it's not hard to tell really," he shook his head and wiped away another tear rolling down his face. He explained what Hajime already knew from the dream. Dak quickly dug through the photos and pulled out the mug shot of Richard.

"See mom was terrified of Sojiro the Tenken. She always believed that every misfortune that fell on our family was his fault because he never paid for his crimes. What crimes really no one knows for sure…as far as we can tell he knocked off a few murderers but that's it, it seemed to me he was some kind of enforcer in a small gang. I don't know for sure, I never read his diary," Dak began adding that he likely meant to turn Tokio into that myth.

"She meant to recreate the circumstances that drove your ancestor to a life of crime," Night put in solemnly. Hajime nodded these things he knew already from Tokio who had read her ancestor's diary to him and from the dream. Dak continued explaining how his ancestor had been an illegitimate child who was raised by his father's very abusive family.

"Her world was crumbling around her but she couldn't bring me back," he continued explaining it wasn't just that he was a rock star either. His mother would have forgiven him that.

"Let me guess: you married a "legal prostitute" as your mother called Victoria and all those who worked for her," Hajime put in. To Dak's shocked look Night explained Victoria had been there when his mother's final dispositions were read to Tokio.

"So Tokio had to explain your mother's point of view to her. You can imagine Victoria's reaction!" Hajime added.

"Yea! I can imagine! No wonder she decided to take over!" Dak chuckled darkly. He turned the picture of Richard towards them.

"My poor niece…I bet I know what my mother told herself…Tokio looks like her mother, doesn't she?" he asked as he put the picture down. Hajime nodded and produced some more pictures and Dak was shocked by how uncanny Tokio's physical resemblance to her mother was.

"Yep…that'll do it! My mother told herself Tokio was not Rick's daughter. That she was a sign that Sojiro the Tenken was back to finally atone for his crimes," Dak theorized. Hajime knew all this more or less but he didn't like talking about his special abilities so he said nothing.

"She didn't want our family to fade into oblivion so she found a way to go out in a blaze of glory while at the same time redeeming her lost son and purifying her line," he explained. He added that by turning Tokio into an unfeeling super assassin she could recreate Sojiro Seta's one real crime. He had murdered his abusive family on the night they planned to kill him and blame it on escaped criminal Makoto Shishio. He believed she meant for Tokio to do the same to him and his family.

"Then later do the same to her," Dak concluded. He figured his mother might have thought that a very spectacular and bloody assassination would have secured their place in history. Her "heroic" actions to save the Janeway intellectual legacy would've made her the last great caretaker. Hajime had explained that his mother had hidden all of Janeway's unpublished journals along with various pictures, paintings and other priceless art the author had collected.

"You knew your mom could be that far gone and you didn't do anything about it! You just left your brother and his children there in the line of fire!" Night growled at him angrily. Dak flinched but nodded.

"Never thought she would really ever act on her delusions but I guess I of all people should've known better…I mean she faked my death!" Dak replied angry at himself for ignoring all the signs and not being there for his brother.

"Carmen was never unfaithful to Richard," Hajime pointed out solemnly reminding both men that he was here to protect _Tokio_. He was not interested in her father or anyone else. Dak chuckled.

"Of course she wasn't! Richard was the kind of guy you couldn't help but love… He didn't need to show off or act up…I was just too selfish to notice anything that didn't have to do with me," Dak replied sadly.

"Besides, my niece has the mark! Richard had it, my girls both have it and I have it too but I covered it with a tattoo," he explained to them that she had asked him that in her last letter but he left it to answer in person. She wanted to tell her how the mark went down the line all the way to Sojiro Seta's biological father.

"Hajime, does she know who I am now?" he asked finally.

"I didn't tell her but if I guessed it I'm pretty sure she did too. She's pretty smart you know!" Hajime pointed out reminding her uncle how brilliant his niece was. Dak chuckled lightly as he continued to look through the pictures.

"The only question that's left now is how she enlisted the Peters to do the dirty part of it. Chris didn't have a history of violence or show any tendencies towards it until after Tokio began living with them," Hajime began and in fact Chris Peters was known in his town to be charming and very agreeable. In high school he had even been known to be a defender of the weak according to Aoshi's research.

Many people did not believe the stories about Chris with regard to Tokio. Aoshi and Victoria encountered some resistance from the locals in their campaigns against him. He was only violent or vicious with Tokio and only when she did better than him at something or when his mother was unhappy about something. He had always been very careful not to be seen being violent or doing anything that could jeopardize his chances of being patriarch in his home town.

"I only remember one Chris Peters…he was John Peters' son. He used to follow Rick and Pete around like a little lost puppy," Dak began thoughtfully. He explained that John Peters was a very rich man who had an accounting and real estate firm in his days there. He was a real macho jerk too. He had given the Takagi Family a hard time when he first came into town then his mother did something and it stopped. He never knew or cared really what happened.

"I do know that there was a rumor going around that Chris was gay but you know in those days you didn't spread that around so easily. Especially with his rich homophobic dad holding most people's livelihoods hostage," Dak explained. Hajime figured then that Takako must've been blackmailing John Peters and from what he'd learned from Tokio he figured it to be most likely right that Chris Sr. was gay and was forced to marry Norma to quell the rumors.

'I bet Takako had strong evidence…like a photo or something,' Hajime thought figuring it was probably something in Takako's shady box. Night said nothing and Hajime did not inquire further. He had what he needed and didn't care about anything else. His cellphone beeped and as he looked at it he saw a text message from Sano letting him know Tokio was at the spa with the girls and asking him if he was going to pick her up.

"Well I guess there are some things I don't need or want to know. I'm gonna get going now. I want to change before I pick up Tokio," he announced getting up. He pulled his jacket off the back of the chair and put it back on as he spoke. He left all the evidence Aoshi had gathered for him on the table.

"Do with it whatever you want. I have what I needed," said Hajime as he picked up his hat last and put it on. He turned around and left calling out a goodbye as he walked away saying he could find his way out on his own. Dak was still too stunned and got up too late.

"Hey Hajime!" Dak called out. Hajime stopped at the door of the patio and turned around.

"So what's the verdict…what are you gonna tell Tokio?" Dak asked uncertainty plain to hear in his voice. Hajime turned and his face was unreadable.

"The truth: Michael Takagi was useless idiot capable of doing more harm than good!" Hajime replied his words dripping with disdain. Dak looked sad and disappointed then as he plopped back onto his chair. Haji turned back towards the door.

"But Dak Tracer on the other hand might make a fairly useful uncle," Hajime added in a softer more thoughtful tone then walked away…

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

Hey fic reader!

You got it! When the drama starts getting heavy you have to insert a little humor. Especially when I was headed for a boring background chapter like this one! Wish I could've had more action but this was inevitable. Hope I didn't put you to sleep! lol Anyway, you will have noticed that I threw this episode more in the direction of the Rurouni Kenshin series. I bet you recognized the title of this chapter from the series right away!

So, you also caught my little tribute to the Shinsengumi with the robe. Awesome! Thought about putting in the zigzag stripes in the description but I thought that would make things too obvious! lol

The wolf was a lucky guy! But that's Hajime Saito's character and I noticed in the history of the real Hajime Saito that the guy just seems blessed with all kinds of good luck. He managed to survive and have a fairly comfortable life through some of the worst times in his country. He went through like 3 different civil upheavals. He was always on the front line and came out with barely a scratch on him! He's a lucky wolf! lol

But he's also a guy who knows how to recognize opportunity so when Tokio literally slammed into his life he hung on tight! He's clever when it comes to observation so he knew what needed to be done to make Tokio feel comfortable with him. So he worked hard at it. He was with her all the time that he could and learned very quickly how to read her. She's not exactly an easy person to get to know so he had to rely on his considerable observational skills (as depicted best in Saito's battles against Battousai first then Usui) and became in a short time very good at seeing Tokio's emotional shifts. Even then she threw him a little off his game when she told him she wasn't going to shift back and forth between her place and his.

Ok, the puppet thing was a blatant theft of an idea! lol I used to collect rabbit figurines and toys when I was a kid. My husband came over to my house for lunch one day and gave me a rabbit puppet. Inside the puppet was the little black velvet box with my engagement ring! How cute was that? So I totally stole the idea putting in the Pikachu instead of a rabbit. I mean if my absentminded husband can come up with something that thoughtful that I only mentioned once or twice to him then the super observant Wolf could totally get away with it! But in the end he is still a regular guy as it shows when he ran out of Cassandra's room as fast as he could when the girls got all girly! lol

I'm glad you read the chapter on "Think of Me". Yea, I wanted the reveal of Tokio's alter ego to hit Hajime like a bomb! lol I also wanted Tokio to realize how absentminded she could be. It will be more obvious in the next chapter! LOL! I wanted the whole kidnapping thing to be out so Zack wouldn't stress when he saw the photos. I wanted all four guys to be able to sit and laugh about it. And AC and Haji were good sports about it anyway so it turned out well.

Then there was Tokio sticking up for Hajime. You are 100 percent right! She's not gonna let some spoiled diva diss her man! No sir! LOL It was my little reward for Hajime. He's been patient and has worked hard for her trust and her love so in return he can expect to be well cared for. Besides, he likes it she gets feisty! LOL

Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying to update more quickly since I'm getting close to the end now.

Thank you all for your patience and for reading and reviewing!


	32. Night Vision

**Nightraven3**

* * *

**Intermission: Night Vision**

* * *

_**Late Summer 1987**_

_The beeps of the life support machines were the only sounds in Takako's hospital room. Her eyes were open at the moment but the stroke that had followed last week's heart attack had robbed her of speech and movement but it had blocked pain as well. She was glad though that she had managed at least to put all the elements of her plan into place. Young Chris Peter had proven surprisingly pliable. He was full of his grandfather's – or his father she should say – arrogance and machismo. Using that and his family's history against him had been easy. He had already begun the campaign to turn Tokio into the Tenken. They were bringing her later to visit so she would see the progress for herself._

"_Good morning grandmother," she heard a soft sweet voice say that sent a bolt of joy through her. It was a soft tone she recognized from the days when she was young, beautiful and strong. The voice sounded exactly like her sweet little Rick had sounded when he was a very small boy._

'_But my baby is dead! Has he come for me? But why would he call me grandmother? Junior didn't sound like that, did he?' she thought elated that the end was finally here and that her sweet child had come for her. She regretted only that she would not be able to give Tokio those final orders. She was sorry that she would have to wait so long for her Michael to join her but she looked forward to seeing her beautiful Sasame and their precious baby once more. She had hidden everything thankfully and no one but Tokio would be able to read her diary even if anyone ever found it. _

'_The stupid girl hid my box without even realizing it! I should've burned my diary though!' she thought angry at herself for that oversight. She had ordered Tokio to take all of Janeway's possessions and store them in the tunnels. She had not wanted the Peters to have any inkling of the real treasures that were in the house._

'_It's bad enough that they'll desecrate the place. I don't need our legacy sold at auction and ending up in the possession of that vile woman Victoria Stillwater! Oh how I hate her and her kind!' she thought angry. But she forgot to remove her diary from her box of secrets stashed at the bottom of Janeway's trunk and her secrets along with her diary went with it. Well, she didn't care as long as her plan was carried out and Tokio became the Tenken. Everything else would fall into place on its own she was sure. She was certain it would be decades before anyone ever thought to look down there._

"_Let me open the blinds for you. The sun is shining and it's such a nice day," said the voice of her sweet little boy. The window was next to her bed and her head had been placed facing the window. She relaxed and waited for her little boy to appear but her eyes widened with horror as the person that appeared at the window was not her precious boy. _

"_There grandmother…see it's a very nice day! I hope you get better soon so I can take you outside," said little Tokio as she turned to look at Takako. It was as if she were seeing the girl for the first time. In Tokio's eyes she saw Richard's eyes soft and wise beyond his years. Tokio had lost a lot of weight and she wore the black dress Takako ordered her to wear. Her hair had been hacked off mercilessly but it seemed to change the shape of her face. She saw Richard's pointy little nose and the cute little freckle on his lip. She saw them on Tokio's young face._

'_No! No! I can't be wrong! How can I be wrong?' she thought desperate to find validation to her previous beliefs. But fate was cruel! As Takako struggled to say something she watched Tokio's face transform into Richard's. Her brow furrowed with concern in the same way as he had when he was worried. Tokio's hands gestured in the same way he used to. She called for a nurse as Takako struggled and there she heard again Richard's voice loud and clear issuing from the girl's throat. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room._

'_Oh no, what have I done?' was the last fearful thought she had before death claimed her…_

* * *

Victoria opened her eyes and was brought back to the present quickly by Nightraven's soft chanting and the bright candles that illuminated the room. They sat opposite each other in a small hidden room in the basement of Victoria's mansion. Her bare feet were not bothered by the cold concrete floor. She sat down on the bare floor of the empty room. Her comfortable yoga clothes allowed her to pull her legs into a lotus style.

Night had stopped chanting now. He sat on the concrete floor with his legs up and rested his arms on his knees. You could see his warm breath in the cold room but he seemed unperturbed by the cold even though he wore only his jeans and was barefoot just like Victoria. The only sound in the room was a soft weeping coming from the third occupant of the room. Victoria looked at the specter of a young woman with long black hair dressed in a long blue skirt and white long sleeve blouse with frilly cuffs.

"A little late for regrets isn't it Takako!" Victoria snapped at the specter angrily. The ghost did not reply but continued weeping a little harder now.

"So where did you find her?" Victoria asked Night ignoring the weeping woman now.

"Found her trying to get Hajime's attention this afternoon. She was weeping and screaming…begging Hajime to stop and basically being a total drama queen! Not that Hajime heard any of it, the kid's gotten really good at blocking the unwanted ones out," Night explained saying he felt Hajime's connection to the spirit of his ancestor had been strengthened recently.

"Yes, he's become much better at keeping his stray thoughts from me too," Victoria noted with a touch of pride.

"The old man must be teaching him…I'm glad they're finally listening to each other," Night added solemnly. Night was a very old and powerful shaman as well as a shape-shifter. His father's people had a very deep connection to the spirit world. Though he always insisted his father had been a greater shaman than him. No one on this planet knew that part of him though except for Victoria.

"She just sat there weeping and pleading with a deaf Haji until Haji's grandpa finally showed up and told her to get lost," Night said explaining that after Hajime left Takako stayed behind so Night brought her with him rather than leaving her there to try and haunt her son. He added he suspected that the vision Victoria saw may have been part of other visions going further back in time. He suspected Hajime might have gotten at least one vision before Night intercepted Takako.

"He did…but he woke up too soon, I didn't get to send him the one you saw," Takako put in finally bringing her emotions under control. Night ordered her to show them the first vision. Once they'd seen it Victoria stood up and began pacing.

"I suspected this! I knew it as soon as I saw a picture of Tokio's mother! I knew this had to be it!" Victoria exclaimed. Night just rolled his eyes. No matter how old she got she always got that kid-like excitement when she was right…especially when everything was playing right into her schemes! He knew she was having trouble with the Peters in Aspen. John Peters was now a senator and had been giving Victoria a hard time for years.

"Well since you have her here…" she began with wicked glee. The evidence on the Peters family was the piece she had needed for bringing Senator Peters under her control and she had been so very happy to see it in Takako's evil box! His sanctimonious preaching about her anti-American friendships always got in the way of her plans. Worst was that the senator's influence in Aspen was very strong these days and the Peters' – even though they had lost control of the Janeway estate – still enjoyed his protection. For now…

"Takako! I want to know what you used on Senator Peters!" she ordered. The Peters' evidence was extensive. She wanted to make sure she made the most of it! She had left dealing with the senators (for she had many other high ranking politicians doing her bidding!) on Takako's list and the Peters for last because she enjoyed making people who hurt her kids sweat! There were some very graphic films of Norma and John carrying out their affair in his office and sometimes in his house.

"The films…I used the films of him with Norma," Takako explained hesitantly at first. She continued eager then to try and please Victoria sensing in this some measure of redemption.

"Young Chris knows Old Chris is gay but he doesn't know that he's actually afraid of women and hates them…he can't be with one at all! He could've never gotten Norma pregnant! He never touched her! I used the films I had of John with Norma. John doesn't want Chris Jr. to know he's his father," Takako continued looking up at Victoria with a desperate look in her eyes. Victoria nodded it certainly explained why both Chris Jr. and Sr. looked alike.

"He loves young Chris! The older Chris was always a great disappointment to John! But young Chris was everything he wanted in a son! He's handsome, smart, athletic and popular, he went as far as hiring the two boys that used to help young Chris when he visited Tokio in California," Takako explained that John went to great lengths to protect Chris' image and made sure the two young men who accompanied Chris when he traveled were people who knew very little about him. They were thugs content to get paid and do whatever they were asked no matter how distasteful.

"I haven't been able to find them…" Night added ominously. Victoria didn't need to ask he was certain John Peters made sure they disappeared once they knew Nightraven was involved with Tokio. Takako continued explaining that Chris Jr. fully believed the elder Chris was his father because of their physical resemblances. Chris Jr. loves his mother and he would do anything to protect her. So all she had to do was show him the pictures of his father having affairs with different men after he was married to convince him to help her.

"I told him that if Tokio ever became the head of the estate that she would expose all of his parent's dirty secrets," Takako concluded and Chris was willing to do anything to prevent his mother from being humiliated. Victoria shook her head.

"You are disgusting you know that!" she snapped at Takako angrily before turning to Nightraven. Takako began to cry again softly but the two aliens ignored her once more.

"I tried to stop him! I hurt him every time he hurt her hoping he would stop but he just wouldn't!" Takako sobbed bitterly. She explained that on the estate she could cause things to happen. Chris Jr. called them accidents but it was Takako who caused branches to fall and hit him or animals to attack him.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Victoria asked Night.

"I don't know yet," he said with a shrugged. For now he planned to keep her away from Hajime and Dak. He didn't want his protégé's new found happiness to be disrupted by this. He knew how traumatizing it had been for Tokio to watch her little sister's spirit leave. A confrontation with her grandmother would derail Tokio's remarkable progress in leaving behind all the baggage her family had saddled her with.

An idea struck Night then and he got up and picked up a little piece of chalk that he had in a little pouch on the corner of the room. He bent down and drew a couple of symbols on the ground in front of Takako. He put one hand over the symbols and recited a few words that Victoria understood to be a summoning. A young man materialized a few seconds later.

"Sasame I presume," Victoria intoned solemnly. He had white hair and dressed in a white suit he smiled sadly at Victoria and nodded.

"Yes, thank you for calling me here," he said sadly. The ghost knelt in front of the weeping Takako and pulled her face up to look at him.

"It's time to go Takako…there's nothing more you can do here," he said softly. He caressed her cheek gently.

"Oh Sasame the things I've done…" she began but he put his finger on her lips to stop her.

"…are done…you lost and Tokio won…it's over and it's time to go now," he insisted as he pulled her up with him. She wept as he held her. Sasame turned to look at Victoria.

"Thank you…" Sasame said again to Victoria.

"I've made mess of everything…what will miss Janeway say?" Takako said as they turned away from Night and Victoria.

"I would say you're a moron and I would say how disappointed I am that neither you nor your ancestors learned a damned thing from what I taught Sojiro Seta! That's what I say!" Victoria replied angrily. The two surprised ghosts turned to her and saw Victoria as she had looked when she was Janeway.

"I should've left it to my kids in Hazzard County! They would've just made moonshine and not mucked things up the way you idiots and your dirty deals did!" she retorted angrily. Takako flinched as tears continued to flow down her face.

"I'm so sorry…" Takako wept but Victoria just rolled her eyes. She was done with these ghosts and wanted them gone. She had no patience for weeping people stuck in the past.

"Get over it already! You're a disappointment and I'm glad this is all over and at least one person in your line learned something of value! Now get out! And you people better not dare bother Tokio!" she retorted angrily. Takako opened her mouth to say something desperation and regret still plainly etched in her face but Sasame stopped her.

"We will go now…Thank you again for everything," he said calmly then turned to Takako "Let's go Takako…" he said softly and they vanished…

Over the next few months 10 Senators, 7 congressmen and the current head of the state department resigned their positions. Through clever media manipulation and fundraising Victoria placed in their positions men and women that would further her cause and eventually lead to a more unified Earth. Though the events in the Stargate would create more than a few hiccups and bumps on the road those events did much to promote the welfare of her children's home planet and to free her from the restrictions of her disguises…

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

Hi Fic Reader!

The problem with husbands is that sometimes we get a little too good at guessing what they might say! lol So I guess they just assume we must be mind readers!

Ok so this is a bit of a weird episode I know…but I felt I needed to wrap things up for myself! I wanted everything to have a resolution. I wanted all the weird little tidbits in the story to have an explanation. I especially just wanted to understand a little better the motivations of all the people involved. Things are rarely ever black and white. Evil people often don't see themselves or their actions as evil…take Hitler or more recently Hugo Chavez for example. They thought they were liberators and revolutionaries! But what they really were was dirty, greedy bastards who delighted in the misery of others. Chris was protecting his mom; John Peters was protecting his son and Takako thought she was redeeming her sullied line. Such is life…

I hope you liked this little tidbit!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	33. The Place Where I Belong!

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill!

* * *

**Chapter 26: The place where I belong…**

* * *

Hajime woke from his nap late Saturday morning, got up and as he stretched looked around the room. The house was empty at the moment. Tokio had gone shopping earlier this morning with Lisa and Jesse. His mom was over at Victoria's doing some party preparations. Aoshi and Hannya were with his mom. Sano and Kenshin had gone with the girls. He was alone in the house at the moment and had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. He had been up early again today because Tokio and his mother ganged up on Aoshi and convinced him to go surfing with him and the boys.

He turned off the TV first then headed to his room. It was well past noon and the girls had not returned. It didn't really bother him. Tokio looked like she was having the time of her life! If Tokio was happy then all he had to do was relax and let her do whatever she wanted. Jesse and Lisa had come over to have a late breakfast with Tokio then go shopping with her.

Yesterday at the spa they had encountered Tokio's cousins who couldn't contain their excitement to meet their cousin and spilled the beans. Debbie had tried to hold them back but Tokio had cheerfully explained to her that she had guessed her uncle's new name by the time she got his third letter. She had not said anything to anyone because she didn't think anyone would believe her.

'I had a hard time believing it too at first,' thought Hajime as he closed his bedroom door and began taking out the clothes he was going to wear this afternoon to the party. He figured he might as well get ready. Tokio said she wanted to buy shoes and even though she was unusual in most respects to the average woman when it came to buying shoes she was just as fanatical as any other woman! He doubted she'd be back any time soon. Feeling relaxed he stepped into the shower…

* * *

Hajime and Tokio arrived at Victoria's mansion at exactly 3pm. Tokio was supposed to meet her uncle at that time. She had come home just after 2pm with three different pairs of shoes which Hajime thought to be a modest amount considering how long she'd been gone. He watched her debate with herself for a minute which ones she was going to wear today. She ended up choosing a pair of flats. She said she wanted to be comfortable. Victoria had told her the party would be casual and to wear her dancing shoes.

After a quick shower she put on a pair of tight low rise jeans and a pink fitted t-shirt that made Hajime not want to let her leave on time. But despite his best efforts though she did manage to get them out of the house on time…she promised him she would make it up to him later tonight.

"Hurry Hajime! I don't want to be late!" she exclaimed excitedly as they hurried into the estate hand in hand. Hajime chuckled and as they passed the foyer he pulled her into a little corner under the stairs. He kissed her in a soft slow way. He had learned by now that this was the way Tokio liked it best.

"That guy made me wait for him for two hours yesterday! He can wait for _you_ for five minutes!" he teased and kissed her again before she could protest.

"Actually he's been waiting for three hours!" said Nightraven jolting the couple out of their moment. Hajime glared at Nightraven annoyed at being interrupted. The old man just smirked.

"But Night you said 3 o'clock!" Tokio protested flustered still blushing fiercely from being caught making out with Hajime under the stairs.

"Yea and I told him 1 o'clock! Not my fault if the big dork decided to show up at noon!" Night replied with a chuckle and he joined them as they all walked to Victoria's study. Hajime laughed now. Tokio just rolled her eyes and shook her head but didn't object. She hadn't asked him how his meeting had gone the day before either. She had said she didn't want to be her grandmother's instrument anymore and she meant it! She had taken Hajime's agreement to this meeting as his approval of her uncle and that was enough for her.

"Turnabout is fair play huh?" Hajime added chuckling at Night's little mischief. Night just shrugged a mischievous little smirk tugging on one side of his lips. He walked with Tokio and Hajime to the library where Dak was waiting. Debbie was coming out as they arrived. Her eyes flashed resentment and anger at Hajime for an instant and then it was gone. If Tokio noticed she did not show it. Tokio and Debbie greeted each other cheerfully.

"I'll be out in the patio if you need me," Hajime said as he kissed Tokio lightly and opened the door for her. She smiled her sweet golden smile for him and after excusing herself from her aunt she went inside and he closed the door behind her.

"I take it back…the nickname suits you quite well," Debbie said resentment clear in her voice. Hajime smirked just a little.

"As I told your husband: your opinion of me is irrelevant. Only Tokio's matters to me," began Hajime calmly "and ask yourself this: Who are you really mad at?" he asked with a shrewd knowing look in his eyes. Debbie looked away then with a heavy sigh.

"I don't like the way you ambushed him and made me look like fool!" Debbie retorted angrily.

"I did what I had to do to protect my family," he replied calmly "Tokio would've swallowed her resentment just to not be her grandmother's weapon. Eventually that resentment would've poisoned her long overdue happiness and quite frankly it's not fair," he continued in a cold calm tone. He reminded her that he had made a point to take his fight only to Dak because he thought him the one chiefly responsible for the tragic events in Tokio's life and the only one who needed to answer for them; that if he really had meant to he could've done a whole lot more damage not just to him but to their entire family.

"Whine about it all you want but think on this while you're busy massaging your bruised ego: Tokio will pick me over you and your family any day of the week," he concluded with a casual shrug.

"So go complain to her if you want. She'll smile and nod and say "Don't worry Aunt Debbie. I'll take care of it" and that's the last time she'll ever talk to you," added Hajime in a casual confident way.

"I don't regret my actions… can you and Dak say the same?" Hajime asked but didn't wait for an answer. He simply shrugged and walked away without another word. Night chuckled for a moment as he watched Hajime walk away. He turned to Debbie and in her face he saw the same guilt and conflict of emotions Dak had wrestled with the day before.

"He's part of the package…for Tokio it's all or nothing," Night counseled sagely. He had warned them both to stay out of it and felt no sympathy for their current plight. And Debbie knew that in the end both Tokio and Hajime were right. It wasn't fair that Tokio had to shoulder the burden alone. It wasn't fair that she and Dak had abandoned her and her family out of pride.

After all Debbie had known about Dak's family since before they were married. Debbie had plenty of means and opportunity to have contacted Tokio's parents and still avoid contact with Dak's mother. But she didn't do it because she believed Dak's one sided view and simply had not cared enough to bother with anything or anyone beyond her own posh comfortable life. Hajime's actions had dealt her a humbling blow that she would never forget.

"He was so sweet with the girls and they like him so much…I'd hate for them to lose their cousins now," Debbie sighed admitting her own guilt finally and admitting too that her anger was more for herself.

Hajime behaved honorably after all. He did not involve anyone but Dak even though she was as much at fault as Dak. He behaved as a model suitor and in the end she wished her daughters the same good fortune as Tokio had found in Hajime. Swallowing her pride she went out to the party to find Hajime and apologize. After all, the Wolf was right…

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

It was 3 o'clock now and Dak stood in the study feeling nervous all over again. He had come early because after the emotional nuke Hajime bombed him with the day before he needed time to psych himself up for this meeting. When Tokio didn't show up at one o'clock he tried to find out why only to overhear Victoria talking to Hajime's mother saying that Tokio was out shopping with some of Hajime's friends.

He went to ask Night about it and he just laughed and told him he had told Tokio the meeting was at 3 o'clock and not 1 o'clock. He'd been annoyed but let it slide after all he had played this same trick on Hajime. It was only fair. Debbie was annoyed when she and the girls arrived 15 minutes ago and Tokio hadn't gotten there. Dak shrugged it off and explained he forgot Night told him 3 and not 1 so the girls wouldn't be upset.

Liz and Linda accepted the explanation without question and left immediately to join the party. Debbie stayed with him for a while, she didn't buy it. He had shown Debbie everything Hajime had brought over because he agreed with his soon-to-be nephew. Tokio was horribly mistreated and he was as much at fault as his mother. He needed his wife to understand that the prideful stance they had taken with his mother while she was still alive was wrong. Debbie was still angry with Hajime because she thought he had been making a fool of her but Dak knew better. Tokio was lucky. She had found herself a good man in Hajime.

The door opened and there was Tokio finally. Hajime kissed her as he held the door for her and let her know he'd be outside with her friends. Dak had already met a few of them. Aoshi had come often with her letters but he was a quiet guy with great respect for Tokio's privacy. He had met Sanosuke and Kenshin today and while the second seemed cheerful and easy going Sanosuke had been a little cold. If Hajime and Night hadn't told him about Tokio's trials and the important role those three had played in Tokio's life, he would've dismissed the boy as just another rude punk. He was glad Hajime had been so honest regardless of how painful it had been.

"Hello Uncle Mike!" Tokio greeted with a smile and a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Tokio!" he replied feeling cheerful now as he walked over to his niece to hug her then they sat on the couch next to each other.

"I had this big speech that I was going to give you but it all just flew out of my head right now!" he added with an apologetic chuckle but Tokio laughed.

"Let's skip the speeches! I have so many questions!" Tokio countered excitedly. From a large purse she pulled out a couple of thick photo albums from the collections she had rescued.

"Ok but before you start let me say this: I want you to feel free to say anything to me. You can't hurt me!" he began. He explained to her that his mother could no longer touch her and anything she had to say would benefit both them.

"And if I were you I'd have _a lot_ to say to me!" he concluded with a sad little chuckle.

"Wow…Hajime was really rough on you wasn't he," Tokio said with a chuckle trying to ease the tension that had popped up. Dak laughed.

"Not nearly as rough as he could've been! He's a good guy! I think my brother would've liked him!" Dak countered enthusiastically. Tokio giggled and nodded.

"Oh yea! Just the storm trooper armor alone would've won him over," Tokio replied as she laughed explaining Hajime is a really big Star Wars fan. Dak laughed and commented that as soon as he had seen the movie the first time he knew his brother would've been an instant fan. Tokio invited him to come and see her Star Wars room once she finished it. Most of its contents would come courtesy of her father's collection. He readily agreed and he would make sure to ask Night for some help sneaking away from the paparazzi.

"You know he used to watch all those sixties cheesy sci-fi shows…and we were both big fans of Captain Kirk!" Dak added with a chuckle. She added that she and her dad used to watch reruns of Star Trek on Sundays. She smiled as Dak recounted how he and his brother would talk about the episodes after. She mentioned that the show had a big following at her work. Hajime was not as much of a fan of it as she was though but he liked it enough to watch reruns every now and then and he liked the new show well enough to watch it with her all the time.

"Uncle, why is Aunt Debbie mad at my wolf," she asked solemnly breaking the cheerful mood. Dak sighed frustrated.

"Because she doesn't understand," he began and explained how Hajime had arrived yesterday. He'd been exceedingly polite and given no hint of his real mission to Debbie or his daughters.

"And believe me I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. It was very honorable of him not to involve them. I'll be forever grateful to him for that," he explained solemnly.

"Debbie took it the wrong way. She thinks he was making fun of her or something…whatever! It's her problem and she's just gonna have to get over it," Dak insisted that Hajime had behaved above reproach and Debbie would figure that out very soon.

"Besides, your wolf is really good at telling people what they need to hear whether they want to hear it or not. I wouldn't be surprised if by the time we join the party they're best buddies again!" Dak explained that Hajime had been very charming the day before and had easily enchanted every woman in his house.

"I know Deb… she'll get over it. She knows she's wrong," Dak concluded. Tokio nodded and accepted his explanation. She agreed with a chuckle that Hajime was good at finding truth and pointing it out whether you wanted to hear it or not.

"Good! So that's settled! Now let's take a look at those pictures!" Dak said finally. Tokio smiled once again and opened the first album showing him pictures of her family and telling him stories.

They traded fun stories about her parents. Dak had run afoul of her mother once while he was still in Aspen. He had found her to be beautiful but very scary. Dressed in her army uniform she had barged into a rave looking for Norma – her cousin – and when he had made a drunken pass at her she kicked his butt both literally and figuratively! She dragged her cousin out be the hair kicking and screaming. The police had soon followed.

Carmen had found Norma in a room getting high with two guys – no surprise since Norma had always had a reputation for being a real party girl. This bit surprised Tokio. Her aunt was fond of lecturing her about prudence and proper behavior. When she mentioned this to Dak he just laughed and said that was the one thing slutty Norma knew nothing about! To Tokio's shock he told her that Norma had the worst rep in town and he doubted that Norma's "score card" could be matched by even the busiest escort girl. She filed this away to ask Hajime later.

"Your mom on the other hand: now _she_ was a classy lady…scary but classy!" Dak pointed out as he told Tokio that Carmen was known for being an out spoken tough girl. She had a strict code of ethics with no patience for guys like him. He was amazed that his shy little brother had been bold enough to go after her and catch her attention. But he knew how smart his little brother was so if anyone could get to her it would be him. Not to mention his little brother was so clean-cut and well-behaved that Dak surmised he was very likely her type of guy!

They reminisced, laughed and even cried a little as they sat there and remembered her family. After a couple of hours they went out to the party which was in full swing. They were both pleased to find Debbie had made peace with Hajime and were getting along great. With gladness in her heart she joined her friends…

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

Debbie said goodbye to Night – who was charged with finding Aoshi and make him stop working to join the festivities – and made her way back. She found Hajime leaning casually on the backdoor. There was a little knowing smirk on his face as Debbie approached him. He had two beers – one on each hand – and offered one to her as she reached him. Charmed once more by the wolf she took the peace offering.

"I'm sorry Hajime… You're right…I'm not mad at you just myself for being a spoiled brat!" Debbie admitted. Hajime nodded slowly.

"Apology accepted," he replied graciously and with a toast they cemented there new friendship and understanding. She promised to be a better aunt than she had been so far. He offered her his arm and walked out with her. He wanted to introduce her to his mother. He did warn her before they reached the party that some of Tokio's more gung ho defenders – like Sanosuke – might be a little cold with her and asked her to be a little patient with them.

"It's understandable…I can't blame them for it," replied Debbie casually but he did assure her he might be able to help her out with them. Tokio expressed a desire to him to keep the more awful details of her grandmother's campaign against her from their cousins for now. She didn't want to give her grandmother the satisfaction of any more victims. So he would see to it that the boys didn't get too carried away. Sano joined them as they headed for the patio towards the table Victoria occupied and cheerfully introduced himself.

"For shame wolf! A beer! Really! Geez!" Sano chided annoyed as he offered Debbie a frozen mai tai in a beautiful tall glass; it had a wedge of pineapple, a cherry and a colorful little umbrella garnishing it. It was definitely better than a beer still in the bottle! Hajime simply shrugged. Debbie traded her beer for the colorful drink at Hajime's urging and left the half drunk beer at the bar as they passed it.

"Then you should've been here when I came looking for drinks rooster-head," Hajime retorted calmly. Sano rolled his eyes.

"Maybe _I _should walk you over to Sensei's table! A nice lady like you shouldn't be seen with the likes of this wolf!" Sano growled annoyed. Debbie chuckled amused but obviously Hajime's warning now seemed unnecessary.

"You're not exactly a step up rooster-head. Better to be seen with a wolf than a rooster," Hajime teased and Debbie laughed.

"Ugh! What could she possibly see in you?!" Sano complained loudly as the three walked together towards the table. Debbie laughed as more boys joined them on their way to Victoria's table. All of them were curious about her and all of them polite and cheerful. And absolutely every one of them was teased by Hajime and the boys - with the exception of Kenshin - all sputtered angrily unable to counter Hajime's cleverness. They seemed to have some kind of love/hate relationship with Hajime and as the afternoon passed she would come to see that he was the "big brother" figure just as Tokio was the "big sister".

Hajime and Sano soon left Debbie with Emi, Hannya and Victoria. Nightraven joined them later on and Dak sometime later would sit with them too. Sano's irritation soon passed as he spotted Zack and the gang talking to Tripp and several guys that Hajime recognized right away as Oniwaban but he knew that some of them had once been agents of Silver Leaf Security – Nightraven's company. Aoshi had absorbed Night's personnel when Night sold him the company.

Kenshin walked along with them. His usually cheerful grin looking even more cheerful than usual and that bothered Hajime. Some of Aoshi's friends joined Zack's group, he saw Shuura, Kurama and Hiei among them. As for Night's men most of them he knew. The spiky blonde hair guy was Johnny. The black haired short guy with the mischievous grin was Kick. The short guy with light brown hair was Rudy but he didn't know who the tall muscle guy with the longish blonde hair was though he looked familiar.

"There he is! The luckiest guy in the world!" Rudy exclaimed cheerfully as Hajime reached the group. And thus begun Hajime's quiet suffering! Tokio's ex-boyfriends were nice guys. They were genuinely happy for him and spoke beautifully about Tokio and how much help with their school work she had been and what a priceless friend she was to them. So poor Hajime was forced to swallow his irrational jealousy; smile and thank them for their congratulatory words and pats on the back.

He now knew that he would never have to kick the butt (figuratively or otherwise) of any ex of his Tokio for they were all sure to be super nice guys with nothing but nice things to say about Tokio. It also made him rethink his original position on Prince Marco. He was sure now that while the guy might have the rep of a playboy he would've treated Tokio with the respect she deserved.

He inwardly cringed at the thought of how Tokio would not be as fortunate as he because most of his exes were not nice people though some may have appeared to be. His poor Tokio – who already had met and battled the worst of his many bitchy exes – would likely always be forced to such battles if they ever encountered them. It made him feel guilty. His discomfort though was the cause for Sano and Kenshin's cheerfulness. Even Zack and AC teased him a little about it later that night. They – of all people – knew how territorial their buddy Haji could be.

It turned out that the big guy with the blonde locks and "Thor" physique was Gunther – he was Kick's best friend. Tokio had dated him many years ago on a trip to Sweden with Night. She was unable to pursue the relationship because she had to go back home and he had to stay behind to help his family during a financial crises. By the time he returned to L.A. Tokio was being closely guarded by Aoshi and he had stepped aside sensing a special connection between them.

A similar fate had fallen on poor Rudy whose hopes were dashed when upon his return from a special training in China – where he met and briefly dated Tokio – he found Aoshi shadowing her steps. Several others showed up throughout the afternoon and again they had nothing but nice things to say about Tokio and were genuinely happy for him.

'Ugh…I'm glad the prince isn't here! That would just be awful!' he thought guiltily as he laughed at Rudy's good-natured ribbing after seeing the video of him dancing and singing karaoke with Tokio. Hajime was certain the prince would be equally graceful and shower Hajime with compliments as these guys did. His poor Tokio would not have the same luck he thought but he corrected himself when Tokio's old friend Izzy arrived.

That was when he realized that Tori and Shuura were friends of Tokio through Aoshi. So she had in fact met two of his ex-girlfriends and they had nothing but nice things to say about him. Also he had dated Izzy in middle school and she recounted their very innocent first date for Tokio who found it very charming. Izzy also had nothing but nice things to say about him as a boyfriend.

Izzy did mention she had been disappointed in him when she heard about the incident in the foyer from Tripp. She mentioned to Tokio that she once thought of introducing her to him. She thought of Hajime as a tough, honest and a very serious guy and had thought he would be just the kind of guy Tokio would be in to. She changed her mind after the incident though. It explained why Izzy had rebuffed AC's attentions so often in high school. However, seeing that Tokio had made peace with AC and were friends now, she didn't waste much time in flirting with him.

Mai and Oume made it to the party a little late but Hajime was glad to see his baby sister. Mai for her part shelved the sabotaging and bratty behavior and seemed genuinely happy. She and Linda had a love of Duel Monsters in common and were happy to play together. Linda didn't really compete the way Mai did but she loved collecting the cards. She played only for fun sometimes with her friends.

The real shock was Oume. Hajime glanced every now and then towards the table his mother sat in and braced himself waiting for the nasty little slings Oume always shot at his mother when they were within sight of each other. But the slings never came. The way Oume behaved all through the party seemed almost cheerful. She and Emi seemed almost friends! His mother had told him Oume had changed after the VS reunion but until that afternoon he had not believed it.

Tripp and the Weasels played some new songs for Tokio and not to be outdone so did Dak and Jagged Metal. Derek and Dak had been rivals for years and it was to Derek's endless amusement (and Dak's annoyance!) that not only was Dak's niece a fan of the Weasels but she is also best friends with their lead guitarist. Tokio's history with the band finally forced the Jagged Metals and the old Weasels to bury the hatchet. Though to Dak's further annoyance Tripp flirted with Liz all afternoon and ended up dating Liz. The relationship that would blossom eventually between them effectively ended the enmity between the two bands.

The afternoon wore on and Hajime graciously gave up his alone time with Tokio because Linda and Liz wanted her and Mai to hang out with them that evening. Tokio left to have a sleepover with her cousins after the party taking Mai with her. His friends joined Hajime at his house for a (sort of) bachelor party. Hajime took out the photos Tripp had given him then but was careful not to share too many details on why Tokio lived the way she did before her VS career began. He said nothing about what he found out about Tripp.

"She was poor and all alone, her foster parents were bullies and no one cared about her after her parents died," was the information Hajime shared with them and it was enough for his friends. Tokio preferred to keep that part of her life private whenever possible. Jesse teased AC endlessly though when they saw her creepy guy disguise.

The next morning Hajime, Emi, Hannya, Aoshi and even Oume joined Tokio and Mai at Dak's home for Sunday brunch and the weekend went by quickly yet cheerfully with the dangers and sadness of the past few weeks ebbing away…

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

Monday morning found Tokio driving Hajime to the airport. He had to fly back and be at work by 9am. Shuura would be flying Hajime – with AC tagging along – back to Colorado Springs this morning and the boys would head straight to work once they landed. Tokio would stay until Wednesday to hang out with his friends and attend a 3 day summit at her old school. It took him a good 10 minutes though to say good bye to Tokio. He finally had to let go and got in the plane. Tokio stood on the private runway and watched with Emi as their plane disappeared. The two women drove back chatting all the way about the weekend and their plans for the days she would be here.

Emi got dressed in a business suit and left not long after they returned home. She was still dealing with her book launch scheduled for next month and she had many meetings to attend. Her book had met critical acclaim and had already pre-sold in the millions. She had several TV interviews scheduled already with various news shows and late night talk shows the week of her book launch. Her book had generated so much interest in Janeway's writings that publishing houses were competing to print new editions of her books. By this time next month Emi was going to be a multi-millionaire and a very famous author.

She invited Tokio to come along assuring her they'd be back in time for her to head to her summit; but was not surprised when Tokio preferred to stay home. Sano stayed with her because he had some school work to get through. Sano had always been the slower student and unlike Kenshin and Aoshi – who had already completed their college degrees – Sano was still trudging along still another semester away from graduation.

Tokio helped him with his schoolwork and then they went together to her old university for the summit, he was still attending classes there. Night joined her at the auditorium and they spent most of the morning together. The summit was something she had attended every year when she was a student. Some of the best medical minds in the world gathered at different universities around the world once a year to share knowledge and raise funds for the Red Cross. Night had always rewarded her with planning his business trips around the time and place the summits occurred.

She was especially pleased to hear the summit was taking place at her old school this year. She visited with some of her college professors who were disappointed that she was in the air force. They had expected someone with her talent to have received an impressive grant or a spot in one of the nation's top hospitals. She just smiled and said she was very satisfied where she was and no hospital could match her current career opportunities with the air force. They were rather surprised by this but she insisted they had nothing to worry about and that her talents were not going to be wasted.

So she hung out with Sano until he finished his homework and he had to join Kenshin and Aoshi at the Oniwaban offices then left to get together with her uncle who wanted her to listen to some of his new music and have dinner with his family again. Emi and Hannya went out to dinner leaving the boys to keep their Sensei company. Lisa came by Tuesday around 8am to go with her to the second day of the summit. She said she had gone to school there too – as most of the gang had – and today there were supposed to be some VIPs in attendance though no one would say who they might be.

She seemed particularly excited by this information hoping it would be some rich, handsome foreign celebrity. Hajime warned her that Lisa could often be rather shallow but all in all she had a good heart and had always been a good and loyal friend to him. Tokio didn't mind and the two girls went together. Sano left for class and Tori joined Tokio in the auditorium instead of Night.

They sat together to listen to today's guest speaker on his hour or so lecture. Tokio took notes and asked questions that impressed the speaker and the audience alike. Her level of intellect amazed Lisa and Tori. At the end, after Tokio had been approached by the guest speaker (he was very impressed with Tokio!), they headed out to the fairgrounds and Kelly joined them there. Her little daughter was sitting in the stroller munching on little snacks as they walked the grounds.

"So Tori, have you heard who's gonna be here?" Lisa asked excited. Tokio tried not to giggle at Lisa's teenage-like enthusiasm. Lisa had taken extra care to dress in her best couture for an afternoon of hobnobbing (she hoped!) with celebrities. Tori insisted she shouldn't hold her breath because most of the celebrities here were likely to be brainiacs like Tokio. Tokio agreed with a chuckle listing some of the Noble prize nominees and winners she had met in previous summits.

"And none of them had been either young or handsome or even rich but they were quite famous at least in their field of study," Tokio pointed out to Lisa's disappointment. Kelly just laughed. They walked around leisurely together and she introduced them to some of her professors who recognized Lisa because of her parents. They were chatting together near a Red Cross donation booth when Lisa suddenly went silent and her eyes went wide staring at the person standing behind Tokio. Confused Tokio turned around.

"Marco! This is a pleasant surprise! I can't believe you're here!" Tokio greeted cheerfully though Lisa thought she heard a little tension in her voice. Tokio extended her hand and he placed a soft kiss on her fingers. He didn't let go right away either.

"The pleasure as always is all mine…You look radiant as always Tokio," the man replied in a silky and elegant voice. The Prince's sultry deep voice was the kind of voice women just swooned over! He was rich, handsome, well-dressed and with impeccable manners. He was every girl's fairytale fantasy prince!

"Thank you Marco… I didn't know you were coming," Tokio she replied graciously and feeling much more calm now.

"I've only just arrived. I thought I wouldn't make it in time but I couldn't pass an opportunity to see you again," he explained charmingly. The girls stared incredulous as Marco Di Gravis the crown prince of Baharavia and their friend Tokio greeted each other so casually. Tori took out her cellphone and while Tokio was distracted she dialed Aoshi's number so he could listen in. Aoshi as soon as he heard Marco's voice dialed Sano's cellphone. Sano dashed away from class towards Tokio immediately!

"Lisa, Kelly, Tori…this is his Royal Highness Marco di Gravis crown prince of Baharavia," Tokio introduced calmly obviously now past her surprise. Lisa's shrewd senses began to pick up a connection between Tokio and the Prince that went beyond friendship though. His deep voice seemed to fascinate even little Kayla! She stared up at him in awe as her mother introduced her. He bent down for a moment and all the women couldn't help but be charmed as he made the little one laugh. The prince for his part was gracious and intelligent – very literally a charming prince.

To Lisa's growing alarm – as the prince and Tokio spoke – Tokio looked a little too much like a fairytale princess herself! Tokio explained she had met the prince about 6 years ago. She had been invited by Victoria as a member of her entourage during a special celebration of that country's independence. She had gone back often sent by Victoria to accompany Nightraven during his visits to the Stillwater factories in Baharavia.

Unable to help herself Lisa compared them in her mind to her precious friend Hajime. From what she knew of the Prince his early education was spent in Baharavia's Royal Military academy where he excelled both physically and academically. Upon graduation he spent some time earning a master's and then a doctorate at Princeton University in Political Sciences. He was very popular with his people and took a very hands-on approach to the governing of his country. Lisa knew also knew the Prince was only 26 years old.

Haji on the other hand had gotten his degree from an online college so he could finish more quickly and never got around to doing a master's degree. He was very knowledgeable on a number of subjects but he was mostly self-taught. Her friend was often course and outright brutal when it came to being honest. His form of charm was a rather rough kind. While Lisa loved him for being such a good and loyal friend she knew Haji was nowhere near in the same league as this Prince. Next to Marco her poor friend Haji looked drab and uncouth.

Tokio's manner and bearing changed then too and quickly it seemed to Lisa that Tokio did indeed look every bit like a princess. Though she wore a plain pair of jeans, white sneakers and a bright red tunic she looked far more regal than the women with her…at least in Lisa's mind. Everything about this man's seeming perfection - and how comfortable Tokio seemed talking to him - made them either forget or cast doubt on everything they had learned about Tokio so far.

"It has been too long Tokio since you have visited us. I have missed your visits _deeply_," Marco began and he put enough feeling in the last word to make Lisa nervous! She and Kelly exchanged a surprised look. Tokio explained that her duties in the air force no longer allowed her the ability to travel as often as she used to. Immediately the prince complimented her on her recent accolade. He spoke glowingly to Lisa, Kelly and Tori on Tokio's accomplishments in his country in the aid of his people and how well thought of and popular she was in his country.

Lisa became sure as she watched them that there was "history" between his highness and their best friend's fiancée. She remembered a rumor not all that long ago that this particular prince had been spotted dating a Victoria's Secret model. No one knew who the model was and Lisa had never been able to find out. She figured as she watched the two of them that the model in question must've been Tokio. Lisa thought about this weekend's party and all the charming, good-looking men that professed to be only friends with Tokio that attended. It seemed suspicious to Lisa that – with so many charming men around her – Tokio would be such a "Sandra Dee". Her shy behavior began to feel like an act to Lisa.

'…and didn't Kenshin say that Tokio's fears had weakened her spirit?' Lisa thought with growing alarm remembering the conversation in the reunion not all that long ago. Her father had once told her when she told him what happened between Hajime and Yolanda that: A weak spirit falls easily to temptation. She remembered too that Kenshin had mentioned Tokio's fears to be so great that they had not only weakened her spirit but warped her mind too.

Tokio, though greatly respected among the models, was an enigma. She was aloof and mysterious, very polite but never really joining in with her coworkers. Lisa, like many others, knew almost nothing of Tokio's true personality and even less of her personal life. She had always viewed Tokio as a younger version of Victoria and – like most people – thought she was being groomed to be a replacement for Victoria.

Victoria was a mysterious creature that could be as kind as she was frightening and she liked surrounding herself with those who showed much promise or that could bring her some benefit. Tokio had earned that kind of description for many were the young women who had related stories to Lisa about her. Stories of Tokio's frightening power when provoked to defend an innocent or herself flew like wildfire through the company whenever anyone chanced to see it happen.

Tokio was among a very select few who had private meals with Victoria and had the privilege of accompanying Victoria in some of her most sensitive and secret trips. Tokio was seen in the company of Nightraven and his people often and had spent countless hours doing some sort of secret training with him in the years she worked for Victoria and Nightraven. The speculation around Tokio's relationship to Victoria was always a topic of great interest in the company's gossip mill.

Tokio's efforts to assist anyone who asked with homework help had gained her many an ally within the company and even some without because those who left never forgot Tokio's help. So unfortunately for Tokio, Lisa was seeing her now with the eyes of a girl who would never pass up the chance to hook up with a real Prince. In her mind it wouldn't make sense for Tokio to marry a rough around the edges marine when she could – and probably should – have a handsome and well-bred (not to mention rich!) Prince! She glanced at Kelly who shot her a desperate look that seemed to say "We need to do something!" Obviously to Lisa now it seemed Kelly had been thinking along the same lines.

'Hajime already went through this once I won't let it happen again!" thought Lisa as she set her mind to trying to find out where Tokio's loyalties in the end would lie as the prince finally made the move he had been obviously aiming for…

"I will be in town only a couple of days. Would you be able to join me this evening for dinner? I know its short notice," Marco asked hopeful and though his silky voice had once disarmed her, Tokio found it held no sway over her now. Sure she had been surprised to see him but those feelings she once had for him were now a dim and distant memory. She loved Hajime and she knew in her heart she would always be loyal to him. She had no interest in Marco as anything more than a friend.

"She would love to!" exclaimed cheerfully Lisa jumping in suddenly. She took Tokio's left hand and covered it in both of hers as she was lifting it to her hair so the prince could finally notice her engagement ring. Marco's eyes had hardly wavered from Tokio's face. Tokio frowned and opened her mouth to deny it but never got the chance.

"How does 8 o'clock sound? I can send my car for you," he replied jumping at the chance. Kelly jumped in this time and supplied him with the address before Tokio could say anything.

"It sounds like fun Tokio! It would nice to catch up right?" Kelly added cheerfully. Suddenly Tokio realized she was being set up. She was being tested. So with a diplomatic smile she agreed to dinner. They said their good-byes to the prince who graciously excused himself to return to his duties and after he was gone Tori pounced on her friends.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tori growled at them. Lisa ignored her for the moment. A mistake she would later regret. After all, Tori is an Oniwaban. And like most Oniwaban she did know the reasons Tokio kept herself apart. And also – from the unique point of view of an ex-girlfriend who left on good terms – Tori knew Tokio was smart enough never to trade Hajime for any prince no matter how rich or handsome he was!

"I'm sorry Tokio but I thought this is too public a place for you to be rejecting a Prince! Don't you agree?" Lisa whispered quickly. No, Tokio did not agree. She knew Marco well enough that she wouldn't need to decline. All she had to do was let him see her ring and he would've given her a way out of the invitation or extended the invite to include her two companions and anyone else she wanted to invite and made it a party rather than a private dinner date.

Lisa must've understood some part of this or she would not have gone through the trouble of hiding Tokio's left hand from the prince. He would've understood without need for words that Tokio was no longer within his reach. Marco also knew her well enough to know that Tokio doesn't make commitments lightly. He would know that any attempts made by him to rekindle their romance would yield him nothing but swift yet polite rejection.

However, Lisa did not know Tokio as well as Hajime and Marco. She didn't understand that – unlike herself – Tokio would never dismiss someone she had committed herself to no matter how rich or handsome other prospects might be. Lisa didn't understand how much a part of her life Hajime had become and to even contemplate any other man would destroy everything that she had come to love dearly and she would never allow such a thing.

"Besides, he seems so nice it'd be a shame to not at least talk to him right?" but Kelly sounded now as though she was reconsidering the test. Perhaps the worried/angry look on Tori's face had affected Kelly.

"You're right Lisa. Perhaps it's best to speak to him more privately. And you're right Kelly I should take some time to catch up with an old friend, it'll be fun!" Tokio agreed with a diplomatic smile. She felt annoyed that once again she was being judged by an unfair yard stick. She understood though that Hajime wasn't the only who had been damaged by Yolanda. It would fall to her to teach Hajime's friends how very different she was even compared to them. Suddenly Sano showed up looking a little winded. He had left his classroom and run towards the fairgrounds from the opposite side of the huge campus.

"Where is he? I'll…"

"Sano, you have Professor Toth for English right? I want to catch up with him," Tokio asked not letting Sano finish his angry remark. Sano had no love for the prince but she needed to take complete control of this new issue and she knew he would help her. But first she needed him to keep his anger in check so that Hajime's friends would no longer interfere in this situation. Right now, she needed the help of _her_ oldest friends, the ones who knew her best.

"Hey sorry guys but I'm gonna have to make myself scarce before the paparazzi show up! Don't want to lose my security clearances you know," she said in a cheerful tone with a light chuckle. Then she added she would meet them later at the Lazy Dog Café – the restaurant they were supposed to be having lunch at. So with a cheerful goodbye she promised to see them later. She looked at her watch and she saw it was a little past 10am. There was little hope of reaching Hajime under the mountain right now but she dialed his phone and left him a message to call her when he got a chance.

"Sano, I need to go talk to Sensei…and before you ask Marco was the poster boy of politeness so no being nasty with him ok!" Tokio added quickly. She reminded him that in the end Marco was the rejected one – twice after tonight – and deserved respect. Reluctantly, Sano agreed to be polite. She was sure that once she explained to Marco she had committed herself to another she was certain he would understand and be respectful of it. She intended to clarify it immediately upon her arrival tonight.

"But I need to talk to Sensei because I'm going to need advice on how to handle this situation with Hajime's friends," she added explaining to Sano how Lisa had set her up. Sano grumbled angrily but expressed he was not surprised. Lisa and Kelly were loved by Hajime very much but even he admitted they were airheads and had always been airheads.

"Lisa especially…she's a very_ shallow_ airhead!" Sano pointed out annoyed. Tokio could not say whether she agreed or not. Sano did know Hajime's friends longer than she.

'So who knows…maybe he's right,' she thought but that just made her more annoyed. She realized that if Sano was right then Lisa and Kelly were judging her by their own measure. She did think that perhaps Kelly might reconsider. From what Hajime told her about her and Zack, who would know better than Kelly what marrying for love was really worth?

'Lisa though might think I must be crazy saying no to a prince and that I'm sure to change my mind. Perhaps she thinks it's better to find out now rather than risk me breaking Hajime's heart later,' she thought but her irritation grew as she and Sano drove back to VS headquarters. Her phone rang and to her surprise it was Hajime. He explained he forgot his celphone in the car and went to get it during a short break. His team would be going "on duty" tomorrow and would be gone until Saturday. He apologized for not being home to greet her.

She felt bad telling him what happened with the girls over the phone so instead she related her meeting with the prince and for now omitted their involvement. She would tell him everything once she got home. She had promised to make things work with his friends so she would take care of this on her own right now. She simply explained that she wanted the prince to understand there was no chance for them to be anything but friends. However, if her friendship with the prince could be salvaged she wanted to try and do that.

"Well with my history with Marco I just didn't want you not to know where I was going…" Tokio began but she didn't get to finish her statement.

"_Tokio, I don't need any proof of your honesty. You've already given me more reasons than I'll ever need to trust you!"_ he interjected and the conviction in his voice banished Tokio's irritation. He insisted that he was well aware that she was a true heart and reminded her that she was just not capable of that kind of betrayal. He knew it was just not in her character so there was no reason for him to doubt her…ever!

"I love you," she replied with a sigh of relief. But his conviction only strengthened her resolve to handle this situation on her own. He had promised to protect her happiness and so far had kept that promise. She had promised him she would make every effort so that his family would approve of her and she would see it done.

"_I love you too,"_ he replied softly. He agreed that if there was a chance she could still be friends with Prince Marco there was certainly no harm in trying. He believed her more than 6 years of friendship with him should not be just dismissed or forgotten. They talked as Sano drove her back to VS HQ and even though he didn't say where he was going it was clear to her that the assignment would be mostly boring empty ruins like a lot of their excursions through the gate.

"_So go easy on the Prince ok and tell him I said hi if you think it's appropriate!" _he said finally his tone slightly amused. She giggled and replied that of course she would do her very best to let the prince down gently. He chuckled a little and with another exchange of "I love you-s" he finally hung up. Tokio pushed the "end" button on her phone, closed her eyes and with a dreamy sigh clutched it to her chest.

"You guys are disgustingly sappy! You know that right?" exclaimed Sano trying to look annoyed but failing. Tokio laughed.

"I can't help it! He makes me happy!" she replied in a giddy girlish way. Sano shook his head but chuckled a little.

"That wolf can be such a pain…but he's a good guy," Sano said with a chuckle adding that if he could always make her smile like that than he was alright in his book.

"But if you tell him I said that I'll deny it!" Sano quickly pointed out with a serious look on his face. Tokio laughed.

"I mean it!" Sano insisted as Tokio continued to laugh. They arrived at VS headquarters and as she headed up towards Sensei's office an idea struck her. One that would strike down forever every doubt against her…or at least that's what she hoped. It occurred to her that, while she would be able to teach Hajime's friends who she was fairly quickly, there might be others that might try to tarnish their relationship with mean-spirited assumptions.

'I have to make sure we have the right weapons!' she thought. She sent Sano on ahead and got off the elevator on the floor where the legal offices were. She knew that's where she would find Jesse. She was happy to find that Jesse had been in a meeting until just minutes before and had not spoken to Lisa or any of her friends. Jesse's eyes went wide as she explained what she had in mind.

"I'm sorry Tokio but you will never get Hajime to sign it," Jesse pointed out seriously.

"He will," Tokio replied confidently. Jesse shook her head. Being Tokio's legal representative she had been privy to Aoshi's investigation and had seen the documents and pictures Hajime presented Dak. To her this measure was completely unnecessary but Tokio did not tell her about her meeting the prince today or Lisa and Kelly's setup. She would find out later that evening when Lisa gathered the gang at her apartment. Jesse finally agreed and told her she would print the documents and bring them over to her before she left. Tokio was still going to meet Lisa, Kelly and Tori at the Lazy Dog Café.

Tokio headed then to Victoria's office. On her way there she ran into Oume and after Tokio quickly explained her plans Oume easily agreed to help her. She did insist to Tokio that it was unlikely that Hajime would sign. Tokio assured her that she could convince her fiancé. So Oume told her to let Victoria know that she was on board for this plan and to let her know when she would be needed.

When she arrived at Victoria's office she found that her Sensei had already heard the entire tale from Tori. She had already contacted Prince Marco's staff and let them know that Tokio would be dropped off by Oniwaban Security and Aoshi would be making all the proper arrangements. She was less than pleased with this situation but not really surprised. Victoria thought that it was better that this happened now and not later. Tokio told them then what she had done with Jesse.

"You'll never get the wolf to sign it!" Sano chuckled darkly. Kenshin and Aoshi agreed immediately. Victoria sat quietly for a moment.

"He will…right Tokio?" she said surprising the boys. Tokio nodded firmly.

"He promised to protect me and my happiness. He'll sign it," she insisted. Victoria nodded figuring that this was the argument Tokio would use to make her fiancée - and soon to be sole heir to a multi-millionaire author - sign a Victoria's Secret iron clad prenuptial agreement. An agreement that would leave Tokio with nothing but whatever was left of her small inheritance if something should happen to Hajime.

"Even if he signs it, Nii-sama will find a way to destroy it as soon as possible," Aoshi countered calmly.

"Oh don't worry I have a plan for that too!" Tokio countered cheerfully. As they discussed Tokio's plans Jesse showed up looking none too happy as she brought the paperwork. She repeated what the boys had already said: Hajime would not sign it and even if he did he'll just find a way to destroy it later. Tokio signed it and handed it over to Victoria for safe keeping who would find some time to go to Colorado Springs in the near future and get the papers signed by Hajime.

Soon enough she had to leave. This time though she asked Kenshin to come with her. Sano's temper could not be trusted right now and she needed someone at lunch with the girls that would keep things cheerful and the subject neutral. Besides, right now she didn't want to face them alone she felt she needed someone on _her_ side there with her to keep _her_ cheerful and neutral. Kenshin agreed easily enough and together they left…

* * *

Tokio reflected on her lunch with Hajime's friends as she rode Aoshi's limo to the Prince's hotel. Kenshin had been the right choice. Luckily she had run into Liz having lunch with some classmates at the Lazy Dog and Tokio talked everyone into sitting together at lunch. Her cousin and her friends made it easier to keep things neutral and lunch whizzed by in great cheerfulness. She left with Kenshin and Liz to her uncle's house and spent the rest of the afternoon there until she had to get ready and returned to Emi's house where Victoria alone helped her get ready to see the Prince.

She wished Tori had stuck around and had lunch with them. She seemed to be rather distressed and she wanted to put the woman's mind at ease. Being an employee of Oniwaban she would be placed in the same awkward position as Jesse. She knew things that she thought she would not be able to share with her friends. She did lift those restrictions with Jesse so that Tori and Jesse could talk freely with their friends tonight.

Unfortunately, Tokio would not be staying to find out what would happen the next day. She would be flying back home tonight after dinner with Prince Marco. Marco's arrival at the convention had stirred up so much media attention that to protect her security clearance she had to skip the remainder of the summit. She regretted that and Emi had asked if she wanted to just stay and hang out with her for what was left of her short vacation. Her uncle had asked her the same thing.

Tokio however preferred to go home where they all knew she would be happier. Emi was very busy at the moment with her book so she would have very little time to spend with Tokio. Her uncle was busy recording a new album and also had little time. Her aunt kept herself fairly busy helping Liz manage her acting and modeling career and Linda was just entering high school so her attention was understandably needed elsewhere. Besides, leaving tonight meant she would be able to see Hajime before he went off-world and Tokio looked forward to that.

Tokio also knew that her presence caused the boys to get distracted with their desire to protect her whenever she was near them. If she went home they knew the Air force and her fiancée would keep Tokio safe – well safe at least from the things the boys protected her from. At any rate she had much that she couldn't wait to tell her friends Janet and Sam after all!

"Good Evening Lady Takagi," intoned solemnly one of the Prince's guards as he held the door of the limo open for her. She acknowledged him politely and allowed the man to lead her to Marco's private suite in stoic silence. Another two guards greeted her politely as she reached the door of the suite and they called for the door to be opened.

"Tokio! Good Evening! Come in please!" Marco greeted very cheerfully surprising Tokio as the door flew open. She had not expected him to open the door himself.

"Good Evening Marco! It is very nice to see you," she greeted equally cheerful after all they had been good friends for a long time and those feelings of camaraderie between them never would go away. He took her right hand and placed a kiss on her fingers as was his custom.

"I took the liberty of inviting our old friend. I hope you don't mind," he explained cheerfully as he led her in to the dining room. As soon as she walked in she spotted Nightraven standing by the dining table sipping his water glass and smirking in amusement at her. She hadn't seen him all day and she wondered about that but now she knew why. The Prince explained Night had been with him almost since he arrived as Tokio greeted her old boss.

"First let me extend my congratulations. Your fiancé is a most fortunate man!" he began cheerfully. He explained he had actually noticed the ring well before he was able to approach her.

"You wear it very proudly. I'm very happy for you," he concluded surprising Tokio with how genuinely happy he seemed. She had not expected him to know already. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he apparently had moved on as well she had. She wondered what his real motive was for the invitation.

"I think your friends got the wrong idea though," he added saying that he knew from Night that she was in a serious relationship with someone at the base where she worked.

"I know you aren't the type of person to betray a trust," he added solemnly.

"Oh no…they just got a little excited you know because you're a prince and all!" she replied in a light tone. She reassured him that they were just a little star struck and didn't want her to miss out. They were hoping she would gossip with them later about having dinner with a real Prince.

"Then they must not know you very well because _you_ don't gossip," he replied his tone cheerful once more. She laughed and said there was no harm in letting them dream. He hoped that she would one day bring her husband to visit Baharavia as he pulled out a chair for her. Night sat with them and watched quietly as the two of them talked.

"But that was not why I asked you here," he said his voice becoming solemn once more as he took his seat.

"I brought you here so I could apologize…what my grandmother did to you was unforgivable and I should've done a better job of protecting you," he began. He explained he had thought many times of calling her after he found out about what his grandmother did but he realized that he had to speak to her face to face. He felt that anything less would have been disrespectful.

"And then she insults you by sending my Aunt after you after you become "acceptable" for her! I was so disgusted! I'm so sorry Tokio. I never meant for you to be hurt…" he continued the guilt and pain on his face reaching Tokio's heart. She reached her hand over to him and placed it lightly on top of his. She smiled and stopped him from continuing.

They were friends after all and Tokio was one of a small group of people who knew the real Marco and not the polite princely façade most people saw. They had been together in the thick of it with the people of Baharavia when his country was assaulted by devastating storms, when it was ravaged by drought or when they celebrated prosperity. The friendship that developed from those hard times they experienced together – as well as the fun times they shared – could not be tarnished by an overly pampered old woman and her outdated ideas.

"There is no need my friend…I would never hold you responsible for her actions. I did what I judged in the end to be right for me. I love you as my friend but I do not belong in your world," she began softly smiling at him "I think we both knew that, right?" she concluded. He smiled sadly back at her but he looked now as though a weight had been lifted from him.

"Yes, you're right. But I am sad that you won't visit anymore as you used to," he began "we had such good times together!" he added sadly.

"Everyone has to grow up eventually," Night put in finally. They both agreed after all they both realized that at some point they had to go their separate ways. They talked cheerfully together as they had many times over the years. Marco let go of the super-polite prince façade while they chatted about old times and the adventures they had together.

Tokio talked about her new friends in Colorado and about Hajime. Marco promised to keep good political ties to the USA to see if he could find out why her job was so awesome. She encouraged him to do so but gave away nothing of what she really did. They laughed loudly and enjoyed each other's company but when it was time to go sadness settled heavily in their hearts.

"I will miss you my friend…" Marco said softly as he hugged Tokio goodbye.

"I will miss you too my good friend," Tokio replied as she released him. She felt tears run down her cheek. It was sad to say goodbye after all to the happy days of your childhood. She was not surprised to see her tears mirrored on his face. They had their own worlds where their hearts and minds belonged and those worlds no longer intersected. They chuckled amused and embarrassed as they wiped their tears away.

"You will invite me to your wedding right?" Marco added a little more cheerfully.

"Of course!" Tokio replied with a smile. Night offered to help him sneak away if he wanted it.

"I promise I won't bring my grandmother!" he joked and Tokio laughed.

"Monsoon season is coming to my country and last time you came to our rescue you brought me ninjas and pirates! Perhaps this time you'll bring me marines?" he teased.

"Oh yes! If I can get away I can manage to bring at least one though the usual assortment of ninjas and pirates will likely follow us!" she joked back. They exchanged a more cheerful goodbye as they headed to the door. Night then said his goodbye to the prince and promised to be back after dropping Tokio off at the airport. Night had told Tokio once that his parents had been Baharavians though he was "born" in California. It was his current cover. As a "native" he was able to gain the royal family's trust more easily. He visited that country often and spent a lot of time with the prince.

Tokio chattered cheerful as they drove to the airport. She confided in Night that she really wished there were some way she could share what she was doing with him and Victoria. She regretted not being able to talk to him about her job like she used to. He and Victoria learned long ago the value of patience and asked his little protégé to be patient because all those things she wished for would slowly come to be.

There was more cheerful chatter on the plane ride back since Shuura, Hiei and Kurama were on the plane too. They were headed back to New York where Kurama lived part of the year. Hiei would be headed elsewhere after a brief vacation to an assignment from Aoshi. Tokio didn't ask where he was going or what he'd be doing since she knew it probably had to do with Aoshi's vengeance campaign against Kanryu Takeda. Hiei was one of the people Aoshi trusted most with that.

Tiredly she exited the plane but her energy was renewed when she spotted Hajime at the end of the ramp waiting for her. She had called before she left for dinner to ask him not to turn on the alarm since she would be home tonight. She had not expected him to stay up waiting for her let alone drive to the airport to pick her up. But she was happy beyond words that he did it.

Their friends hung back and waited for Haji and Tokio to come up for air. They exchanged a few greetings while they waited for Shuura to refuel for the second leg of her journey. She let them know she would be back this way by Friday on her way back to California. Tokio invited her to stop by if she had time so Shuura promised to call her and let her know. Hand in hand they left the airport.

Tokio sighed with relief as Hajime unlocked the door and they entered the apartment. It was past 1 in the morning local time and the day had felt so very long to her. She pulled off her shoes tiredly as he locked the door and set the alarm but before she could express her happiness Hajime scooped her off the ground into his arms.

"Welcome home!" he announced with a roguish grin and chuckled at her squeal of surprise as he lifted her up.

"Yes, home…where I belong," she replied with a happy sigh. She wrapped her arms tight around him, leaned her head on his shoulder and let herself be carried back to the bedroom…

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

Before anyone panics I will continue to update this story but it felt to me that for all intents and purposes the story was complete. It's complete in the sense that the two main characters have reached their ultimate emotional resolutions. Everything that's left for Tokio and Hajime is adjustments: their new house, wedding planning, first child, life and death situations, etc. All these things felt to me at this point like extra stuff and believe me I already have half of the next chapter written because I want to see these extra things as they happen too.

Hi Fic Reader!

Yea, poor Tee and her cramps from hell! I certainly don't miss those days! lol Before I had children that was my life! Then I had my first son and I never suffered a migraine or cramp again! It did go from 2 and half days to three but the trade off seems pretty darn fair to me!

I love my boys!

I know I threw you a curve here with the Saved by the Bell gang getting the wrong idea but they were always getting in trouble because of that in the series. One of them would draw the wrong conclusion and they all ended up making a hilarious and embarrassing mess. But on occasion their wrong conclusions or poor judgment would hurt someone and it would explode in their faces with life-altering consequence.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! TTFN


	34. Shades of Gray

**The Place where I belong**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money…you guys know the drill!

* * *

**Intermission: **

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

Tokio had shared her plan for the prenuptial agreement with Hajime and he had listened quietly to her as she explained the reasons she believed it to be necessary. He wasn't surprised that Lisa and Kelly had seemed to turn on Tokio. They didn't really know Tokio and they had been the most injured by his ex-wife so they were understandably paranoid. And to be fair Tokio didn't really blame them too much either. Tokio – for all her friendly homework help – had made herself inaccessible to most people so not very many people knew what she was really like. And those that did know her understood and respected her need for privacy. She was all too aware of that fact.

That being said, Hajime after extensively discussing the subject with Tokio, had actually convinced her that the agreement was unnecessary! He had made his arguments in such a cool and logical way that Tokio found herself completely convinced as they drove to Victoria's mansion two weeks later. She had fully intended to call the whole thing off.

Tokio had repeated all the "logical" reasons Hajime had put in her head over the last couple of weeks. How merely announcing that she was going to get one was sufficient to head off any attacks. How if something happened to him out in the field his military benefits would override anything she made him sign anyway. A prenuptial agreement was unnecessary and illogical. Victoria's eyes had drilled into her.

"Is that what you're going to tell the next person that sets you up on an unwanted date to test your loyalties?" Victoria retorted in a scolding tone. And just like that Hajime's spell was broken.

It _had_ felt horrible to be set up. Lisa and Kelly had apologized when they visited the week before to get measurements for Sam, Janet and Cassandra. Tokio had asked Sam and Janet to be part of her wedding party along with Hajime's friends. Cassandra – being younger than Tokio's cousins – she had chosen for her flower girl. They had been obviously upset at misjudging her and promised never to doubt her again but she could not forget the sting of betrayal she had felt when they set her up.

So Tokio sat stunned in Sensei's study admiring her future husband's cunning. She realized now more than ever why the boys admired Hajime. It was his ability to gain the upper hand no matter how strong his opponent or what the battlefield looked like. He didn't need weapons or even intimidation tactics to win. He had used her own high intellect to maneuver her carefully towards his point of view without making her feel like he was dismissing her feelings. If he'd been dealing with anyone other than Victoria he would've won.

"Well, that route failed so I guess I'll have to go with plan b: I'm sorry but I'm just not signing it," Hajime added calmly getting up from his chair and excusing himself to leave. But Tokio knew he was not leaving this room without signing and she knew what to say to make him do it. She got up quickly to stop him…

"You promised Hajime! You promised me you would protect me! You said you would never let anything hurt my happiness!" she pleaded with him throwing his own words right back at him. He couldn't now refuse her without looking like lying jerk. He glanced at Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi.

Aoshi was no longer looking at them. Kenshin's usually cheerful grin was gone replaced by a sad smile. Sano's happy smirk was gone too. When he had arrived at the estate he told them before the meeting began that he had convinced Tokio to call off the agreement. All three had been happy to hear that and Sano especially had been extremely excited. Sano had been the most offended of the three when Lisa and Kelly's actions had forced Tokio to ask for a prenuptial agreement.

Lisa had mentioned that Sano had been a little cold and distant lately. Kelly said Sano had been avoiding her which was unusual because Sano liked Kelly the most of all his friends. Tokio had cleared the air with the girls though when they visited the week before. She had kept _her_ promise to make every effort to be on good terms with his friends and family. So now it fell to him to keep his own promises.

"Please Hajime," Tokio said softly. Sano gave him a desperate look perhaps hoping Hajime could still find a way out of this. Sano's main concern was Tokio's welfare. From his point of view, if something happened to Hajime out in the field it would leave Tokio back where she was when her family died: Alone and empty-handed.

Hajime couldn't agree more but he was trapped now by his own words. That's why Aoshi was not looking at him anymore. He knew his big brother had lost and there was nothing any of them could do to help. Their loyalty to their Sensei also kept them from voicing their opinions. He envied them! All they had ever needed to do to protect Tokio was beat up one or two idiots every so often. Hajime's job would never be so simple.

Letting out a frustrated breath he turned around and took the pen Victoria offered him. She didn't look all that happy about this either but she was a practical woman. She understood the necessity for this measure better than anyone else. After only a moment's hesitation he signed it. To Hajime's horror, after Victoria signed it and finished affixing the proper seals, she handed the document to Oume.

He had thought at first Oume was just there to be a witness. It sickened him to think that the woman had been recruited to be the guardian of the document. If it had been Jesse who kept it he would have a chance of some day getting his hands on it and getting rid of it. In Oume's hands however that would never be possible. He realized how very threatened Tokio must've felt to resort to asking ruthless and unsentimental Oume for help. He also understood now how much of her own pride she must've had to swallow to keep her promise to him to be the perfect bride.

Oume quickly stepped around the desk making to leave but stopped next to Hajime and with a stern expression on her face she looked him straight in the eye.

"Remember this day well stepson…it was the day you were shown how much she truly loves you," Oume intoned solemnly. She quickly marched out of the room before the surprised Hajime could respond. It was not a comment _anyone_ could have expected of ruthless Oume so it left him stunned for a moment.

He looked back to Tokio the gratitude in her eyes and the beautiful golden smile on her lips softened the resentment in his heart and made him forget for the moment Oume's out-of-character comment. This was not over as far as he was concerned. He would find another way to make sure Tokio was protected. Jesse was familiar with "Victoria's Secret" documents and even though she was no longer Tokio's legal rep – Victoria had moved her to a different assignment – she had offered Hajime her help.

"This is just a minor setback…" he said finally inflicting his statement with as much confidence as he could muster. He said it though more for Sano and the other boys' sake than Tokio. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him and Sano breathed a sigh of relief. Kenshin and Aoshi both gave him a quick nod. Letting him know in that quiet way that they were with him in whatever plans he would come up with. So they hung out for the rest of that Sunday afternoon enjoying the pool and the sun. He sent a text message to Jesse letting her know that his plans had failed. Jesse's reply was short and immediate: "I'm on it!"

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

Wednesday afternoon in Kyoto found Oume sitting at her desk in her private study reading over Tokio's prenuptial agreement. She had returned to California immediately after Tokio had gotten Hajime to sign it. She stayed for a couple of days and made sure that all the proper busybodies and gossip girls in California had gotten all the information on the prenuptial. First hand accounts of seeing the document abounded and Oume had secretly managed to circulate a somewhat blurry celphone photo of Hajime's signature on the paper.

The news spread like wildfire: _**The Wolf and the Princess were marrying for love! **_

There was no other conclusion they could draw. After all ruthless Oume Kujacu was the one who had taken custody of the agreement. Oume was not known for sentimentality so if anyone would hold Hajime and Tokio to the terms of the agreement it would be her. If it had been Jesse still representing Tokio they would not believe that the agreement even existed. Victoria and Tokio had both understood this and that was why they had asked her for her help.

"Mother…" Mai called from the open door of Oume's study. Oume motioned for her to join her at her desk and close the door behind her. She was still in her school uniform which meant she had just come back from school. Curiosity was driving the girl because she never bothered to greet her parents when she came home from school no matter how long they had been away. Mai was fairly unsentimental. The only person she expressed any feelings for these days was her brother.

"Is that it?" Mai asked softly. She pointed at the document in Oume's hands.

"Yes," Oume answered simply and showed the papers to Mai.

Oume had told her Tokio had asked for a prenuptial agreement and it had both surprised and pleased Mai. Things had gotten messy for her brother when his ex-wife had fought the divorce. Yolanda had even dug up who Hajime's father was which oddly enough he had never gotten around to telling her on his own. It showed that he wasn't completely naïve as far as Oume was concerned.

She had tried to make him stay with her by threatening to sue him for the part of the Kujacu fortune that was his by right of being Kamo's "legitimate" first born child. Hajime had instantly asked Victoria and Nightraven for help. His code of honor had not allowed the livelihood of his sisters to become jeopardized so he had not been above seeking help wherever he could find it. Victoria of course had gladly stepped in then and taken care of things.

Mai had heard of all these things years later after she met Hajime. Hajime had suffered a great deal by his ex-wife's betrayal. She did not want to see her brother go thru anything like that again. The fact that Tokio had asked for the document and then asked Mai's ruthless mother to take care of it put her heart at ease.

She felt free now to trust and even love Tokio and not feel like the woman was just one of the many "skanks" that had been with her brother only because he was handsome and successful. None of them had ever really cared about him as far as she could tell. To her mind if they had really loved him they would've been able to deal with her sabotage.

"Poor big brother…he must've hated this," Mai commented still feeling happy that her brother had finally found someone who truly cared about him. The rules of a VS agreement were notoriously harsh. Sanosuke had been right to worry. If something happened to Hajime, Tokio would literally be out on the street. Even her debts were hers to keep! If Hajime tried to pay off any of her loans for her she would be forced to pay everything back to his mother. Oume had explained as much to Mai.

"He did hate it…but he did it because his honor demanded it. That is his weakness after all," Oume added in a matter-of-fact tone. Mai frowned but didn't say anything and only nodded in agreement. She was a ruthless girl after all. She also considered things like honesty and honor to be dead weight. It was the sort of thing that only looked good on her heroic brother. As far as she was concerned you could only get ahead by being smarter and sneakier than your peers and being willing to do whatever it took to win no matter how dirty. Of course, much like her mother, this way of thinking will come to bite her in the butt soon enough.

"It falls to us to protect them from their naiveté Mai," Oume said solemnly. Mai nodded a little sadly handing the papers back to her mother. Despite being of the same mind as her mother a part of her still wanted to believe in things like friendship and love. She was happy that her brother had proven to her that such things existed, even if she thought they were not practical for people like her.

"That being said, I do find Tokio's honesty and your brother's sense of honor a refreshing change from the norm," she added with a little smirk on her face suddenly.

"Perhaps _we_ could give it a try. Just this once," Oume said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she pulled towards her a large ashtray. She dumped out the keys that she kept in there since no one in the house actually smoked. Holding keys or paperclips was the only thing it was used for. She kept the trinket because her secret lover Jamie had given it to Kamo many years ago. She pulled out of a drawer from her desk a fireplace lighter. She pushed the little trigger and after a couple of clicks a little flame flickered to life.

"Our little secret," said Oume with a conspiratorial little smirk on her face. Mai's eyes went wide and she nodded eagerly. The two shared a chuckle as Oume touched the flame to one corner of the document and the flames spread quickly. She dropped the flaming paper into the ashtray and watched it as the flame engulfed it. They laughed as the papers quickly disintegrated into a little pile of black ash in the ashtray.

"I suppose a little of _their_ sentimentality once in a while won't kill us mother," Mai teased. Oume laughed as she pulled out a little plastic bag and showed Mai an ornate wood box with a red velvet lining.

"As long as we don't use it too often!" Oume teased back. She gathered the ashes into the little plastic bag carefully. She placed the little bag into the ornate wooden box and locked it. She told Mai she intended to present the ashes as a gift to Hajime once the gossip died down a little.

"I make it a point to never give your brother Christmas presents but perhaps I will make an exception this year," Oume said as she packed the wooden box into a gift box and put it in her drawer.

"Remind me to bring it with us when we come over for the holidays," Oume added sharing a conspiratorial smirk with her daughter. Mai easily agreed and got up. She had some school work to do and wanted to get out of her uniform. She left the study with a satisfied smirk…

Oume's smirk disappeared as Mai left the office. She got up and locked her door then returned to her desk. She took a tissue from the little box on her desk and very carefully – almost lovingly – cleaned the little ashtray. She fought back the tears that threatened her. It was somehow appropriate that _his_ gift had been used to protect two people who truly loved each other. Being with Jamie was the first and only time she experienced love. It was a beautiful memory she guarded closely. She opened a drawer and from a hidden compartment in the back she pulled out an old leather bound notebook. She opened it and after paging thru it she found the page she was looking for.

Four years ago when Hana died a woman had come to her door. She had already sent Mai away with Hannya and Aoshi. She had secretly been glad then that Hajime had chosen to be bold and tell Mai he was her brother. She had locked Kamo up in a rehabilitation center and prepared herself to face her darkness alone. Adeena was her name. She closed her eyes as she remembered that day…

_Oume watched the woman from a security console thinking she looked vaguely familiar. She stood nervously in the foyer waiting to see if Oume would come out to meet her or not. She finally decided that the woman seemed hardly a threat and perhaps being nasty with a stranger would help her rally her strength to face the coming darkness. Her daughter may have written a suicide note but the fact was that she was driven to her death by powerful enemies intent on destroying her family. _

_They had almost gotten Aoshi and they succeeded in getting Hana. She had to be extra careful to protect Mai now. Seto was the only one she didn't worry about. She taken extra measures to cover her tracks. He remained safely anonymous living with his father._

"_What do you want?" Oume ordered as she came into the foyer to meet her visitor. The woman turned to her a mixture of admiration and sorrow on her face. A tear slid down her face as she hurried to approach Oume. She took her hands and pressed an old leather bound notebook into her hands. _

"_I am so sorry for your loss I know how difficult it is to lose a child!" she said in a thick foreign accent. Tears streamed down her pretty face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She started to back away explaining that she understood Oume needed her privacy and she didn't want to intrude any further. She apologized for barging in unannounced but felt she couldn't just stay silent. _

"_Who are you?" Oume demanded. The woman smiled sadly. She took Oume's hand and in the strangest gesture Oume had ever received the young woman kissed it._

"_Adeena Yamaguchi," she said softly. She smiled sadly then turned and ran. Oume let her leave quietly pressing the book tightly to her chest knowing without even looking what it was that the woman had brought her. She turned then and quickly made her way to her study locking the door behind her and ordering her staff that she was not to be disturbed…_

The scent of Adeena's perfume lingered on the pages of the book and it brought her back to the present. The book had started out as Adeena's diary. Before she met Jamie she had been in an arranged marriage – much like Oume. She had thought herself at first to be living an idyllic life. Her husband gave her all the comforts and luxuries she desired.

He took pride in her beauty and poise and had been extremely excited that she became pregnant so quickly after they were married. However, her beautiful life went straight to hell when a near-sighted doctor misinterpreted an ultrasound and told him they were having a girl. Her husband had beaten her to within an inch of her life for not producing a son for him.

Only afterwards did her husband realize his error. Adeena's baby was a boy and died hours after he was born from the injuries inflicted on his mother. Her husband took his life after killing the doctor that made the incorrect interpretation leaving Adeena in darkness, unable even to seek justice for the death of her son. It was at the hospital while she recovered where she met Jamie and Seto.

Her diary spoke of the sadness in Jamie's eyes and how much he dotted on his son. Jamie had come back several times to the hospital where Seto was born because a female doctor there was teaching him how to take care of his newborn son. Adeena's diary explained how caring for Seto had restored her grieving heart. In time she and Jamie grew close and they married just before Seto's first birthday.

Oume's fingers gently stroked a lock of little Seto's hair that was in a tiny envelope inside the book. The book eventually turned into a chronicle of Seto's first few years. Adeena recorded every date and milestone down to the hour in most cases. On some cases she affixed pictures and other memorabilia to the pages. It was obvious by the care she took in the recording of these details that she loved Oume's little boy. This book had been a light in a very dark tunnel then. Tokio had arrived only minutes after Adeena had left and perhaps that was the reason she always thought of her little boy when she thought of Tokio.

Tokio had sat quietly in her living room waiting for hours for Oume to come out of her study. Her staff was so afraid of Oume that they refused to announce the girl's arrival and risk being fired or worse. Oume's wrath was legendary after all and no one in her household was brave enough to incur it! Tokio had been extremely patient and understanding and the staff had been kind enough to bring her refreshments and make her as comfortable as possible. Tokio, though tired and jet-lagged as she was from a very long flight, had refused to leave without seeing Oume though.

Oume, at the moment she saw the girl standing in her living room smiling sadly at her she learned something new: friendship. Jamie had taught her love and Tokio had taught her friendship. She guarded both secrets as fiercely as a dragon guarded his hoard. Perhaps that was the real reason she had been moved to burn the document. Hajime and his honor meant almost nothing to her but Tokio was her one and only friend in the world. And if she could provide the girl with the comforts and well-being her family failed to provide for her so much the better.

As she looked at the ashtray again she remembered the other reasons she had burned the document. Hajime's honor was his strength and the motivation for everything he did. But Oume knew it was also a weakness. It was this that she used to her advantage to help protect all the things that she loved. Hajime now had in his fold not only her precious daughter Mai but her one and only friend Tokio. His honor would make him bend over backwards to care for them. She no longer feared for them.

There was one more she intended to send his way some day but how to do it was the real challenge. Her sweet little boy's happy life had been shattered by the greed of Jamie's relatives. Jamie's father had remarried into the worst kind of greedy bastards imaginable. Jamie's father had died many years ago before Seto was born. Jamie mentioned having a younger half sister but he talked about her and his stepmother with fondness so Oume thought Jamie's new family was the close knit sort.

Their true colors were revealed though when Jamie died in a climbing accident on an expedition in Tibet about six months ago. His death set the greed of his relatives aflame and before Adeena even had chance to find out about Jamie's accident they sent thieves into her house to steal the documents that entitled her and her children to Jamie's money and rights to his art.

The robbery went horribly wrong when the thieves decided to not just take the documents but all the valuables in the house. Adeena and the children walked in on the robbery and the thieves killed her on the spot. Seto being quick and clever managed to escape with his little brother and call the police. They arrived too late. Adeena and Jamie were cremated and the ashes given to Seto. The boys were taken in by Jamie's younger sister who – once she had all the money and rights – dumped both boys in an orphanage.

Unfortunately, Oume was not aware of Jamie's death until much too late. Kamo had been informed of Jamie's death but he had not cared so didn't bother to mention it. She found out by accident at a tea with one of her socialite friends who remarked hearing about it and asked Oume if she knew since the famous photographer was Kamo's friend. She had scrambled afterwards to find Adeena and the children but found only the police investigation.

The thieves never told police they were working for Jamie's relatives but Oume's thugs forced the truth from them and shortly after they met their painful and untimely demise. Oume's thugs also forced the truth from Jamie's sister including the location of the orphanage where she had dumped the boys. Oume had traveled to Domino City looking for them but when she arrived she found the boys had been adopted by the worse possible person in the world: Gozaburo Kaiba – Kanryu Takeda's business partner.

After that she proceeded very carefully. Kanryu Takeda would do anything to destroy the Shinomori family. If he found out that Gozaburo had adopted a Shinomori there was no telling what horrors he would inflict on her child just to hurt her family. She had been tempted to tell Hannya then about Seto. She knew Hannya would not care that the boy was her illegitimate child. But she knew Hannya and Aoshi were reckless in their anger so found a way to infiltrate a man into Kaiba's organization to watch over her boy and his little brother instead. The man did not know she had hired him and she knew from his record that he was honorable and would watch out for the boys.

Gozaburo himself was also oblivious to Seto's lineage. He only thought he had adopted an intellectually gifted boy that he could turn into his heir some day. He had no idea who his parents had been and – from Oume's other sources in Kaiba's household staff – he did not care either. So she contented herself for now with ruining Jamie's little sister and the rest of her family. Oume took great pleasure in taking every last cent that belonged to Seto and Mokuba back and leaving the woman and the rest of her relatives on the street in complete ruin and humiliation. Oume would continue to visit humiliations on them for the rest of her life.

For now Seto and Mokuba were safe. She knew that one of these days she would find a way to let Hajime in on her secret and his sense of honor coupled with his more rational mind would help her find a way to free her son and his little brother. She had hidden away Seto and Mokuba's true inheritance behind an anonymous foundation and would work on quietly building those assets for them until the day she could give them back to the boys. With her information network she was secretly helping Aoshi now in his campaign against Takeda.

All she had to do now was be patient! She looked down at a loose photo tucked away in between the pages of the book. It was a picture she had taken from Jamie's little sister and it was her favorite. It was one of many other personal family items she had recovered (hidden carefully for now) that she intended to return to Seto when the time was right. The picture was of the two smiling Yamaguchi boys playing chess. The picture was dated early last year before Adeena and Jamie had died.

"For now good night my little prince Seto," she said softly to the little boy in the picture. She closed the book and hid it away again…

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

People are a product of their times and their environment. It's really very hard sometimes to break from those molds. Oume lived in a place and time where the mold for her was set in stone. Her back story is a bit of what happened to Aoshi in the RK series. Aoshi was a brilliant ninja and on his way to a great career but then just when he was about to hit his stride the world changes and he's left responsibilities and ambitions that no longer fit the world he lived in.

Oume was born with a father stuck in the old ways. She was a brilliant girl living in her brother's shadow. It made her bitter and hateful so she engineered his expulsion. She desired a foreign education in business and international law but instead her father wanted her to learn tea ceremony and flower arrangement. So she bargained an arranged marriage in exchange for the knowledge she wanted.

She had covertly maneuvered her father in to choosing the lazy oaf Kamo Kujacu. The man had a reputation for being able to find every excuse to avoid doing any real work. She thought she would be able to control him but once again the rules of her world blocked her from achieving the things she wanted. Her over-confident and not very smart husband thinking himself very clever went and made the worst investments possible and practically destroyed her family's fortune.

Her inability to control him forced her to call on her brother once more. It filled her with even more bitterness that he should be so free to do whatever he wanted and escape all backlash. By the time the modern world caught up with Oume's ambitions it was too late. She was stuck and had to resort to a more underground way of building her own power base free from her brother and Kamo's control.

The information super-highway that the world lives on at the time of the events here depicted finally gave Oume the chance she has been waiting for. Now Hannya and Aoshi have come to depend on her in ways they never imagined. Her years suffering through her expected role in society have afforded her the one treasure her airheaded "friends" could never really appreciate: Knowledge!

Being an information broker has afforded Oume finally the respect she craved. Even if she does have to keep that side of her a secret. Though she does really enjoy that part! After all she is ninja…

* * *

Thanks for being patient and reading!

TTFN


End file.
